Fuego
by arsen87
Summary: Lo que sucede después del accidente de Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Quinn se encontraba en medio de la carretera con su vestido rosa, la mayor parte quemado. Su lado derecho sangraba.

¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué esa mujer está haciéndome señas? Veo que habla pero no escucho nada - pensaba Quinn mientras una mujer la sujetaba y la hacía sentarse, que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de una ambulancia.

Quinn comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco la audición del oído izquierdo, lo primero que escucho fue a la mujer.

**M. ¿Cómo te llamas?** –pregunto mientras le cortaba lo que le quedaba de vestido en busca de alguna herida.

La rubia jamás respondió esta pregunta.

**M. ¿Algún familiar a quien podamos llamar?**

La mente de Quinn estaba tan desubicada que lo último que pudo recordar fue el número que estaba textiando.

De la boca de la rubia salieron unos números, que la paramédico los anoto en un papel y se lo proporciono al policía que tenía junto a ella.

El policía pasó el número por radio a la central para que pudieran contactar al familiar de la chica del accidente.

**J. Rachel, ¿Aceptas a Finn Hudson como esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?**

La Mayoría de los invitados a la boda estaban emocionados. Los papas de la morena ya se habían hecho la idea de que su pequeña se estaba casando y no habría ya nada para hacerla desistir.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera contestar se comenzó a escuchar la canción de don't rain on my parade, el sonido provenía del ramo de la novia, no tuvo tiempo de dejar el celular en otro lado ya que Finn la lleva con prisa a la sala donde se celebraría la boda. Todos los presentes estaban mirando de un a lado a otro, hasta que sus vistas se posaron en la morena.

**R. Yo…lo siento, lo siento** –cuando estaba a punto de apagarlo vio que el número que le llamaban era un número de emergencia.

**F. Vamos Rach** – decía sin tratar de subir la voz- **apágalo.**

Finn se sorprendió al ver que la morena contesto el teléfono mientras susurraba un lo siento.

**R. ¡Sí! Si, la conozco es Quinn… Quinn Fabray.**

Los invitados miraban incrédulos.

**R. ¿Qué?**

Varías lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

**R. ¿En dónde está?... si, se cómo llegar.**

Termina la llamada mientras salé corriendo de la habitación, todo fue tan rápido que Finn no tuvo tiempo de preguntar y mucho menos detenerla.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, los padres de Finn y Rachel comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Carole se levantó lentamente hasta llegar a su hijo que seguía parado frente al juez.

**J. ¿Va a regresar la novia?** –pregunto el juez buscando la mirada de Finn.

**F. Ni siquiera yo lo sé** –respondió con la voz ya quebrada.

Quinn se encontraba ya en una habitación del hospital, solo tenía conectado a uno de sus brazos un suero ya que se encontraba deshidratada y una venda en su cabeza, la herida que tenía su cabeza no era muy grande, aproximadamente de 5 cms, justo arriba de su ojo derecho.

Después que le realizaron algunos exámenes, llegaron un par de policías para realizarle unas preguntas de rutina sobre el accidente, aprovechando que Quinn ya estaba consiente.

**P1. Srta. Fabray, soy el oficial Parker, vamos hacerle unas preguntas.**

**Q. Si, está bien** –respondió un poco temerosa, porqué sabía que había hecho mal al ir escribiendo un mensaje mientras conducía.

**P. ¿Ingirió alguna bebida embriagante? o ¿utilizo alguna droga?** –preguntó el oficial Parker mientras realizaba algunas anotaciones en una hoja que tenía en la mano.

**Q. ¿Qué?... Claro que no** –respondía Quinn ya un poco asustada.

**P. Muy bien, ¿iba usted acompañada?** –Pregunto mientras seguía realizando anotaciones.

**Q. No, iba sola. Yo iba conduciendo** –Respondió ya un poco exaltada.

**P. Tranquila Srta. Fabray**- dijo mirando a los ojos a la rubia- **lo que pasa es que el auto quedo totalmente destrozado y bueno… usted lo único que tiene es un pequeña herida.**

El oficial Parker había visto como había quedado el automóvil de Quinn, había explotado y era sorprendente como la chica rubia solo tenía uno que otro rasguño y su herida junto al ojo.

Quinn no sabía que responder, estaba totalmente sorprendida cuando el oficial le conto como había quedado su automóvil.

**P. Como verá Srta, Fabray queremos saber que todo está bien** –le decía el oficial a Quinn cuando una voz la interrumpio.

**R. ¿Quinn?**

**Este es mi primer fic, es la idea de mi novia, yo solo la escribo.**

**Saludos. **


	2. Chapter 2

La morena hacía acto de presencia en la habitación corriendo hacía Quinn, ignorando a los oficiales que seguían parados cerca de la cama de la chica.

**R. ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Estás herida?** –preguntaba la morena exaltada.

**Q. Tranquila Rachel estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada** –Quinn miraba a la chica con su blanco vestido de novia- **supongo que vienes de tu boda**.

**R. Si… pero** – contestaba vacilante.

Antes de que la morena terminara de responder fue interrumpida por el oficial Parker por un sonido gutural, a lo cual Rachel los miro sorprendida ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de éstos.

**Q. Rachel, los oficiales están aquí para realizar unas preguntas sobre el accidente** -Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza- **Continúe oficial**.

**P. De hecho es todo Srta. Fabray, solo le recordamos que hay que avisarle a la aseguradora.** –Decía el oficial mientras se dirigía ya hacía la puerta- **Hasta pronto y que se recupere Srta.**

**R. Quinn** -La chica llamaba la atención de la rubia.

**Q. ¿Dime?** –Contestaba mirando a Rachel.

**R. Estaba pensando que deberíamos hablarle a tu mama, para informarla** –Decía al momento que sacaba su teléfono celular.

**Q. No tiene caso Rachel, mi mama esta fuera de la ciudad, está de visita con mi hermana. Además no tiene caso preocuparla. Yo estoy bien, el médico me lo ha dicho. Sólo me quedaré esta noche para estar en observación.**

Rachel veía su teléfono, el cual tenía una infinita cantidad de llamadas perdidas, tanto de Finn como de sus papas, de Kurt y hasta de Santana.

La morena se dio cuenta de que no había avisado a nadie, que sólo había salido corriendo. Fue consciente de que necesitaba avisar a sus padres para no preocuparlos por la manera en que salió.

**R. Quinn tengo que avisarles a mis padres de que estoy aquí **–volteo hacía la rubia mientras ya le daba en el botón de llamar.

**Q. ¿Cómo es que no saben que estas aquí?, ¿vienes de la boda? ¿No?** –preguntaba extrañada.

Rachel se llevaba el teléfono al oído, ya que ya había comenzado a sonar al otro lado de la línea.

**R. Es una larga historia que te contaré en otro momento, ahora si me disculpas** –Rachel camino hacía la ventana.

**R. ¿Papá?... sí, estoy bien, estoy en un hospital… si estoy bien… no escucha…no, no, es Quinn… si, Quinn… no, ella también está bien, tuvo un accidente… si en el Hospital General de Lima Ohio… si los espero aquí** –la morena hablaba con su papa Hiram-** ¿Papá?... ¿podrías traerme un cambió de ropa?... gracias.**

Rachel terminaba la llamada dándose la vuelta para ver a Quinn quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero que en ningún momento dejo de escuchar a la morena mientras estaba en la llamada.

**R. ¿Quinn?, ¿te sientes bien?**- indicaba mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama de la rubia.

**Q. Si Rachel, solo creo que los medicamentos están comenzando a hacer efecto** –respondía aun con los ojos cerrados y dando un bostezo, mientras se movía un poco incomoda en la cama.

La morena se acercó más a Quinn.

**R. Déjame te acomodo la almohada** –acoto ya con una de sus manos en la almohada en la que Quinn estaba acostada.

**Q. No Rachel, estoy bien, solo descansaré un poco** –Manifestaba mientras se acomodaba para estar más cómoda.

**R. ¿Quinn?**

**Q. ¿Si Rachel?**

**R. Quieres que te traiga algo de comer, porque hasta donde sé, en los hospitales la comida no es muy buena, y bueno tú tienes que comer bien para que te recuperes más rápido.**

**Q. Gracias Rachel, pero no, estoy bien** –atinaba a decir la rubia ya adormilada, su voz ya se escuchaba baja.

Quinn sólo abrió los ojos una vez para contemplar a la morena que seguía de pie a su lado, la vio con su hermoso vestido blanco de novia quien la veía con una enorme sonrisa, volvió a cerrar los ojos para quedarse totalmente dormida.

**R. Hasta dormida te ves hermosa** –decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Después de un par de horas Quinn abría poco a poco los ojos, para encontrarse con una rubia que tenía casi encima que la inspeccionaba minuciosamente.

**Q. ¿Britt?, ¿Qué haces?** –preguntaba, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver tan cerca la cara de Brittany.

**S. Por fin despiertas Fabray, pensamos que nos iríamos sin poder saludarte** –acotaba mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Quinn miro a su alrededor, se percató que además de Brittany y Santana estaban Hiram y Leroy, pero sin señales de la morena.

**L. Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo te sientes?** –Preguntaba Leroy a la rubia- **Nos dijo Rachel que fue un aparatoso accidente.**

**Q. Si, gracias, estoy bien** –respondía mientras no podía evitar la mirada de Brittany que la seguía observando raro.

**S. Quinn alguien debe de quedarse contigo esta noche, yo no puedo, apenas estoy comenzando de nuevo mi relación con mi abuela y no quiere que pase la noche con ninguna chica, ni siquiera en un hospital, pero la enana, digo Rachel** –modifico al darse cuenta de la presencia de los padres de Rachel, que ya la miraban con el ceño fruncido- **se quedará esta noche.**

**B. Yo me quedaría Quinn, pero ya sabes Lord tubbington no puede quedarse solo, podría quemar la casa con uno de sus cigarrillos y él no tiene seguro** –Mencionaba mientras se acercaba a Santana.

**R. ¡Quinn!, Despertaste** –La morena hacía acto de presencia ya con una ropa que parecía pijama además de una bolsa en su brazo.

**E. Disculpen, ya va terminar la hora de visitas, tienen que retirarse ya **–Decía una enfermera a los presentes.

**S. Rubia, nos tenemos que ir** –se acercaba a la cama para darle un abrazo- **mañana pasaré por la mañana para ver como sigues.**

**Q. Santana, ¿podría pedirte un favor?** -Quinn interrumpía a la latina, mientras esta solo asentía con la cabeza – **podrías hacerte cargo de la aseguradora de mi auto, es la misma que la que tu utilizas, los papeles están en mi casa y bueno aprovechando que vas a mi casa, ¿podrías traerme ropa? Ya que…la mía quedo inservible.**

**S. ¿Quinn Fabray me está dando permiso para hurgar en su ropa interior?**- sonreía la latina.

Quinn solo miro a Santana y negó con la cabeza.

**B. Bueno Q, mañana venimos, que te recuperes pronto, aunque sé que no lo necesitas** –diciendo esto último en voz baja.

Gracias por sus Reviews. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn no le tomo importancia al comentario de Britanny ya que siempre había sido un poco extraña. La rubia agradeció a sus amigas por la visita. Hiram y Leroy también se despidieron de la chica deseándole que mejorara. Sé despidieron también de su hija dándole un beso en la frente cada uno y si necesitaba algo, llamará a casa. Abandonado así la habitación.

Una vez que ya se encontraban solas las chicas, Quinn se dirigió a la morena.

**Q. Bueno Berry, tú tienes algo que contarme** –dijo mirando a la chica.

**R. ¿Yo?, bueno si** –indicaba mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que hoy haría de cama para ella.

Rachel le contaba lo sucedido, la rubia la interrumpió.

**Q. ¿Qué hiciste qué?** –decía totalmente sorprendida.

**R. Si Quinn, salí corriendo, pero… no sé, fue solo una reacción, no puedo explicarlo... **

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, cada una con sus pensamientos, Rachel para romper el silencio que a ella no le gustaban mucho se dirigió a la rubia.

**R. Te traje algo de cenar, bueno más bien nos traje algo de cenar, como ya te había mencionado la alimentación es muy importante para que tu recuperación sea total** –mencionaba mientras sacaba los alimentos de la bolsa.

**Q. Rachel, no debiste, pero gracias, realmente muero de hambre** –interrumpía mientras se tocaba el estómago.

**R. Traje estos sandwich veganos obviamente y un jugo, ¿manzana o naranja?**

**Q. Manzana, por favor.**

Comían en silencio, hasta que Rachel lo rompió.

**R. ¿Quinn?** –dijo indecisa.

**Q. Dime** –respondió mientras le tomaba a su jugo.

**R. ¿Cómo sucedió?... ya sabes… el accidente.**

**Q. Bueno** –dijo titubeante- tratab**a de responderte el mensaje y no me fije en el cruce.**

Nuevamente un silencio se apodero de la habitación, el cual no duro mucho ya que esta vez fue Quinn quien hablo.

**Q. Qué bueno que te quitaste el vestido de novia, porque capaz que despierto a medio de la noche y te veo así, juraría que eres un anima del hospital** –acertó a decir para romper la tensión.

El comentario de la rubia hizo que la morena comenzara a reírse, después de unos minutos nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, siendo la rubia de nuevo quien lo rompiera.

**Q. ¿Has hablado con Finn?**

Rachel se quedó petrificada con la pregunta, ya que él la había llamado en varías ocasiones las cuales no había contestado y hasta el momento ella no había recordado llamarlo. Rachel decidió que era el momento para hacerlo.

**R. Quinn, me disculpas un momento, necesito llamar a Finn **-acoto mientras tomaba su teléfono de la mesa que estaba a un lado del sillón.

Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza.

La morena se paró nuevamente cerca de la ventana, esperando escuchar la voz de Finn.

**R. ¿Finn?...Hola, ¿Cómo estás?... si, si, perdón…en el hospital, ¿supiste lo que le paso a Quinn?... tu hubieras hecho lo mismo…**-La rubia solo veía a Rachel que ya mostraba una mueca de tristeza en su cara- **no, no me digas eso Finn, yo te amo, por eso nos íbamos a casar… no, claro que aún quiero casarme contigo** –La chica ya comenzaba a subir un poco su tono de voz y se notaba alterada- **es que… me siento culpable, ¿sabes qué?, mejor hablamos mañana.**

Una vez que Rachel termino la llamada se dio vuelta hacía Quinn, quien permanecía mirándola con un gesto serio.

**Q. Rachel** –dijo repentinamente, dejando la mitad del sandwich a un lado de la cama- **vete por favor**.

**R. Pero Quinn, que dices** –respondió sorprendida, viendo el gesto de molestia en la cara de la rubia-** ¿por qué?**

**Q. Rachel vete **-volvía a repertir la rubia, ya un poco alterada- **no quiero que estés aquí solo porque te sientas culpable**.

Rachel se quedó pensativa, recordando lo que le había dicho a Finn por teléfono.

**R. Quinn, no… no es lo que quise decir **-respondió nerviosa.

**Q. Vete por favor** –esto ya lo decía con voz suplicante- **quiero estar sola.**

Rachel realmente no quería irse, pero Quinn se veía tan triste que prefirió dejarla sola para no empeorar las cosas y no comenzar una discusión. Ya que no era bueno para la rubia.

Quinn se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Rachel.

La morena tomo sus cosas y antes de salir de la habitación le hecho una mirada a Quinn.

**R. Sabes que no quise decir eso** –dijo esto ya desde la puerta, para después salir por esta dejando a la rubia sola en la obscuridad de la habitación.

Una vez que Rachel se había ido, Quinn se acomodó de nuevo, ella seguía enojada pero se dio cuenta que había exagerado en su reacción. Pero a ella no le gustaba darle lastima a nadie, y supo que había sido lo mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana siguiente Santana llevaba esperándola unos minutos en la sala de espera, no entendía porque Quinn tardaba demasiado.

Después de un rato salió la rubia utilizando la ropa que la latina le había traído. Llevaba puesto un jeans azul marino, una playera tipo polo color blanco y unos converse negros. La venda de su cabeza ya se la habían retirado y en su lugar estaba un parche tapando la pequeña herida. Traía el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta.

**S. Hey Q, ¿Por qué la tardanza?, ¿Qué hacías?, tengo mucho tiempo esperando aquí** –dijo acercándose a Quinn.

**Q. Perdón San, es que hoy he despertado con un dolor en el brazo derecho** –respondía mientras se tocaba el brazo al cual hacía mención-** y el médico me estaba revisando.**

**S. ¿Y?, ¿Qué te dijeron?** –decía preocupada.

**Q. No te preocupes, me han dicho que no es nada, que seguro fue algún golpe y me dieron unas pastillas para el dolor. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse estoy bien** –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

**S. Es bueno saberlo Fabray** –expresaba mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro-** oye!, hablando de dolor, ¿Dónde está Berry?** –indicaba mientras miraba para la habitación de donde había salido la rubia.

Quinn cambió su sonrisa por un gesto más serio, el cual Santana lo noto.

**Q. Le pedí que se fuera.**

Santana quedo sorprendida por la respuesta de la rubia, iba a preguntar el motivo cuando fue interrumpida por un enfermero que llegaba con una silla de ruedas, Quinn negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no era necesario, el enfermero le explicaba que eran reglas del hospital, que todo paciente tuviera lo que tuviera tenía que salir en silla de ruedas.

**S. Siéntate ya Fabray, salgamos de aquí**

Quinn no tuvo otra opción, así que tomo asiento. El enfermero llevo la silla de ruedas guiándolas hacía la salida, mientras Santana caminaba a un lado. Cuando llegaron al automóvil de la latina le dieron las gracias al enfermero y entraron al coche. Santana ya encendiéndolo le pregunta.

**S. ¿Entonces?**

**Q. Entonces ¿qué?** – respondió sin entender la pregunta de la latina.

**S. ¿Qué paso con la enana?**

**Q. Le pedí que se fuera en la noche** –dijo un poco molestas.

**S. Eso ya me lo dijiste Fabray, pero cual fue el motivo, ¿Por qué le pediste que se fuera?, ¿se pelearon?** –pregunto en seguida.

**Q. Algo así** –respondió mientras veía por la ventana del coche que ya hacía rato se había puesto en movimiento.

**S. ¿Algo así?, vamos Q, cuéntame… ¿qué pasó?** –manifestó volteando su cara hacía la chica por un momento, para después nuevamente volver su vista hacía la carretera.

**Q. Santana, ella se quedó porque se siente culpable **-dijo volteando a ver la chica mientras conducía-** yo no quiero que sientan lastima por mí, así que mejor le pedí que se fuera** –regreso su mirada hacia la ventana del coche.

**S. ¡Quinn!, ella salió a mitad de su boda, salió por ti. Piénsalo… sabes que yo sería la última persona en defenderla** –dijo esto volviendo nuevamente a mirar a Quinn- **Después de todo ustedes son amigas, ¿no?**

**Q. Sí… eso creo** –respondió viendo su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, bueno, solo se escuchaba la música, ya que Santana decidió encender la radio para dar por terminada esa conversación y dejar que la rubia acomodara sus pensamientos.

Al entrar a la casa de los Fabray les llegó un olor delicioso a comida, Brittany se encontraba en la cocina, había hecho una rica sopa de verduras para Quinn. Cuando Santana y Quinn entraron a la cocina se encontraron con la rubia más alta sentada en un banco junto al desayunador, estaba muy concentrada anotando algo en una pequeña hoja. Cuando las Chicas la saludaron, Britt rápidamente guardo la pequeña hoja en su bolsillo.

**S. ¿Qué escondes baby?** –le dijo mirándola extrañada, acercándose para darle un beso a su novia.

**B. Na… nada, es la receta de la sopa** –respondió nerviosa.

Quinn quien ya se había acercado a oler la comida, que se encontraba todavía en la estufa, solo acertó a darle las gracias a Britt ya que moría de hambre, pues lo único que había comido fue la mitad del Sandwich que Rachel le había llevado la noche anterior.

Mientras Santana y Britt se hacían arrumacos, Quinn tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse sopa. Brittany miró hacía Quinn quien estaba a punto de meterse la primera cucharada de sopa a la boca.

**B. Cuidado Q, está muy ca…** -la rubia fue interrumpida por la otra rubia quien ya le había dado varías cucharadas a la sopa.

**Q. Esta deliciosa Britt, moría de hambre** –decía mientras seguía comiendo de la sopa de verduras.

Santana se separó de Britt para tomar un plato y servirse sopa también.

**S. ¡Hey, no te la acabes! Yo también quiero**

Santana intento servirse, pero la sopa estaba demasiado caliente.

**S. Como puedes comer esto Quinn, está demasiado caliente** –gritaba la latina en medio de la cocina

**Q. Estas loca S, esta delicioso** –respondió con la boca llena e intentando hacer una sonrisa.

Brittany miraba la escena sorprendida, saco su pequeña hoja que antes había guardado en su bolsillo y escribió:

_Resistencia √_

_Nota: al menos a lo caliente_

Ninguna de las otras dos chicas se dio cuenta de esto, Quinn seguía comiendo, Santana meneaba con la cuchara la sopa mientras le soplaba.

Brittany volvió a guardar su hojita en el bolsillo y se dirigió a apagar la estufa en donde se encontraba la sopa. La latina ya sé había sentado en el desayunador para comer su comida.

**S. Quinn tienes que firmarme una hojas que necesito llevar al seguro** –dijo mientras le daba una cucharada a la sopa- **me dijeron que fue pérdida total.**

**Q. Era de suponerse, mi auto quedo destrozado** –respondió pensativa.

**S. Ya pude ver algunas fotos que tiene la aseguradora y…** - le contaba cuando fue interrumpida por una exaltada Brittany.

**B. En serio** –Decía curiosa.

**S. Si, si quieres cuando regrese te las enseño, me darán algunas copias** –indicó mientras terminaba su plato.

**B. ¿Qué?, no, yo quiero ir contigo** –respondía emocionada.

Quinn interrumpía la conversación.

**Q. ¿Entonces que te dijeron?**

**S. Pues que comenzarán el papeleo, te darán otro auto, pero tendrás que pagar el deducible. Y tardará algunos días, ya sabes cómo es esto** –dijo ya llevando su plato al fregador- **y a todo esto rubia, ¿ya le avisaste a tu mama?, ella tendrá que firmar algunas cosas también.**

**Q. No, no quise preocuparla, de todos modos vuelve en un par de días.**

Santana caminaba hacía la sala, seguida de las otras dos.

**S. Bueno ya tengo que irme, porque quiero llegar temprano a la seguradora, no quiero llegara a la aseguradora y que haya un mundo de personas esperando.**

**Q. No te preocupes San, puedo ir yo, estoy bien.**

**S. Nada de eso rubia, tienes que descansar, con estas aseguradoras se necesita mano dura y nadie mejor que yo para hacerlo** –dijo ya en la puerta- **y para que no estés sola Britt se quedará contigo. Más tarde paso por ti baby. -**dirigió su mirada a la rubia más alta.

**B. No, Santana. Quiero ir contigo** –dijo la rubia con un puchero.

**S. Britt, alguien se tiene que quedar con Q**

**Q. Santana, está bien vayan las dos, seguramente me quedaré dormida y Britt se aburrirá.**

Brittany abrazo a Quinn para despedirse, posteriormente salió de la casa. Quinn se acercó a la puerta para despedirse de la latina.

**Q. Te debo una, gracias San. Te marco más tarde.**

**S. Claro rubia ya me la cobraré** –dijo caminando hacía su auto- **si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar o si quieres puedes llamar también a Berry que seguro dejara cualquier cosa para venir a ti –atino a decir riendo entrando ya al coche.**

**Q. Muy graciosa López** –entre reía mientras veía como se alejaba el automóvil en que iban las chicas.

Quinn cerró la puerta de la entrada para dirigirse al sillón, quería descansar ya que haber pasado la noche anterior en el hospital fue incomodo, encendió la televisión para buscar algo en que entretenerse. Mientras cambiaba de canal en canal encontró el noticiero donde hablaban de su accidente, pasaban imágenes de cómo habían quedado los automóviles, mientras veía esto se tocaba la herida que tenía arriba de su ceja, ver las imágenes la dejo sorprendida ya que se veían más aparatosas de lo que ella recordaba. También hablaban de como el conductor de la camioneta estaba en observación aún ya que estaba grave. Realmente pensó en la suerte que tenía por haber salido solamente con una pequeña herida después de estrepitoso accidente. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Apagó la televisión y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la cara de Rachel Berry un poco tímida. A Quinn le dio gusto verla pero no lo demostró.

**R. Hola Quinn** –dijo titubeante.

**Q. Rachel** –Respondió sin moverse de la puerta- **¿Qué quieres?**

**R. Yo… soló me preguntaba como estabas, bueno, quiero saber. ¿Cómo estás?** –seguía nerviosa.

**Q. Estoy bien Rachel, ya puedes dejar de sentirte culpable.**

**R. Quinn yo…** -fue interrumpida por una voz que venía detrás de ella.

**K. Quinn, no sabes que gusto me da verte** –dijo Kurt mientras la abrazaba.

Detrás de Kurt venían los demás miembros del Glee club, Blaine, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie, Rory, Sugar y Finn. Todos la abrazaban efusivamente y la rubia se mostraba feliz de ver a todos sus compañeros, la morena sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con la rubia, pero estaba contenta de que sus amigos se encontraran ahí ya que la rubia esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando se percató del beso que le dio Finn a la morena en los labios como saludo, Quinn no sabía porque esto le molestaba.

Mientras entraban a la casa de los Fabray todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, le hacían miles de preguntas a Quinn y se mostraban sorprendidos y aliviados de que solo fuera una herida leve la que tenía la chica.

Kurt le entrego un botecito de plástico que contenía comida que había hecho Carole, Mercedes por su cuenta le entregaba un pastel que habían comprado entre todos los chicos del glee club y Puck le entregó un ramo de flores, las cuales había cortado en una de las casa de las que se encargaba de la limpieza de la piscina.

Quinn agradeció el gesto de los chicos, puso las flores en un florero con agua y creyó conveniente compartir el pastel con sus amigos.

Los chicos estaban platicando animadamente en la sala de la casa, la rubia regresaba con platos para el pastel cuando se percató de que Rachel seguía parada en la puerta. Quinn dejó la pila de platos en la mesa y se dirigió a la chica.

Q. Vamos Rachel, entra –le dijo dulcemente mientras le tomaba su mano introduciéndola en la sala.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando Quinn le soltó la mano, en ese momento un dolor en la mano derecha comenzó a molestarle, la rubia soló se apretó la mano intentando disminuir el dolor. Rachel se percató del gesto de dolor de la rubia.

**R. ¿Te duele la mano?** –pregunto preocupada.

**Q. Si, un poco... no es nada, en un momento más me tomaré una pastilla para el dolor** –se dio la vuelta para regresar por los platos y entregárselos a cada uno de los presentes.

Rachel no quedó muy convencida por la respuesta de la rubia y la siguió con la mirada, la rubia seguía agarrándose su mano derecha con la izquierda.

Pasaron varias horas entre pláticas y bromas, Quinn se mostraba sonriente y de vez en cuando miraba a Rachel sin poder evitarlo, la morena se encontraba sentada a lado de Finn el cual la tenía abrazada.

Se hacía tarde y comenzaron a despedirse de la rubia, los chicos la abrazaban de nuevo y estaban feliz de ver que la chica se encontrara bien, así pasaron todos. Quinn les agradeció la visita y los presentes que le llevaron.

Fueron saliendo de la casa de los Fabray, la última en quedar dentro fue Rachel, quien se encontraba parada y poco a poco se fue acercando a Quinn.

**R. Quinn, me preguntaba ¿podría quedarme un poco más?** –decía tímidamente.

La rubia le iba a responder cuando una voz fuera de la casa se escuchó.

**F. Vamos Rach, Kurt fue a llevar a Blaine y necesito que me lleves a casa** –Finn dijo acercándose a la puerta de nuevo.

**R. S..si en un momento voy** –respondió dándole las llaves de su coche- espérame en el coche no tardo.

Finn dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al auto.

**Q. Bueno será en otra ocasión, ahora ve que tu novio te espera** –dijo la rubia con un tono serio.

Rachel titubeo al no saber si abrazar a la chica para despedirse, al ver esto la rubia se le acercó para abrazarla. Quinn se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de la morena que no quería que terminara, pero de repente comenzó a dolerle fuertemente la mano de nuevo, sobresaltándose y terminando así el abrazo, tomándose nuevamente la mano.

**R. ¿Segura que estas bien?** -pregunto al ver de nuevo el gesto de dolor de la rubia.

**Q. Si Rachel, estoy bien, me tomaré mi pastilla.**

**R. Tu mamá no esta ¿verdad? -** Quinn negó con la cabeza- **Me preocupa que te quedes sola, yo podría llevar a Finn y regresar…**

La interrumpió Quinn.

**Q. No es necesario, Santana se quedará esta noche** –mintió.

**R. Bueno, cuídate Quinn** –Se despidió saliendo de la casa y antes de subir a su auto echo una última mirada a la rubia, quien todavía estaba parada en la puerta de su casa sonriente.

Una vez que se alejó el auto de la morena Quinn cerró la puerta y la sonrisa que tenía se desmorono por el dolor que tenía en la mano. Tomó una de las pastillas que el médico le receto esperando que pronto pasase el dolor. Subió hacia su habitación para ir a dormir ya que se sentía agotada.

Gracias por sus Reviews

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel conducía hacía la casa de Finn, el muchacho había estado hablando durante todo el camino, Rachel estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, seguía pensando en Quinn, y no había puesto atención a lo que su novio le decía.

**F. ¿Entonces qué te parece que sea el próximo fin de semana?** –Pregunto esperando la respuesta que no llegó por parte de la morena- **Rachel… ¡Rachel!** –dijo casi gritando.

La morena se sobresaltó y miró hacía el chico.

**R. ¿Qué?**

**F. ¿Qué si el próximo fin de semana?** –repitió.

**R. ¿El próximo fin de semana qué?** –pregunto mientras se estacionaba fuera de la casa del chico.

**F. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?** –Indico molesto- **la boda, el próximo fin de semana. Puedes pasar a mi casa y arreglamos unos últimos detalles** –Dijo mientras salía del coche-** esta vez llevaré yo mismo a Quinn** –bromeo.

A Rachel esto último no le causo nada de gracia, al contrario le molesto.

**R. No Finn, será en otra ocasión, tengo mucha tarea**

Finn se quedó un poco pensativo ya que recordó que la morena le había dicho a Quinn que se quería quedar con ella, y ahora no tenía tiempo para quedarse un poco y hablar de la boda, su boda.

Rachel le dio un beso a Finn para tratar de romper la tensión.

**R. Será en otra ocasión** –dijo fingiendo uno sonrisa- **¿ok?**

**F. Está bien** –contesto serio mientras cerraba la puerta del auto- **te veo mañana en la escuela** –se despidió.

La morena se puso en marcha hacía su casa.

Quinn se encontraba acostada en su cama, traía ya, su pijama un pequeño short y una playera. Llevaba una hora tratando de dormir ya que tenía mucho sueño, pero simplemente no podía. No lo entendía ya que la noche pasada en el hospital las pastillas la habían hecho efecto rápidamente haciéndola dormir casi enseguida de tomarlas, y ahora solamente daba vueltas en su cama. De repente recordó que no tenía como ir a la escuela al siguiente día, así que decidió hacer una llamada. Tomó el teléfono de su casa e hizo nota mental de comprar un nuevo teléfono celular.

El teléfono dio varios tonos hasta que una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

**S. ¿Estás bien?** –Fue lo primero que dijo, su voz se escuchaba preocupada, al ver en el identificador el número de la casa de la rubia.

**Q. Si, San. Tranquila, solo que recordé que necesito como llegar a la escuela mañana y bueno ¿podría optar de tu generosidad para que me lleves mañana a la escuela?**

**S. Mi generosidad es limitada rubia, pero tienes suerte de que mañana salga a flote.**

**Q. Gracias Santana**

**S. Mañana paso a las 7:30, te llevaré algo para que desayunes.**

**Q. No San, no es necesario, con que me lleves es más que suficiente.**

**S. Nada, nada rubia, nos vemos mañana** –después de esto corto la llamada.

Quinn regreso a la cama para nuevamente intentar dormir, mientras pensaba porque todo el mundo quería alimentarla.

Después de dar varias vueltas nuevamente en la cama y sin lograr conciliar el sueño opto por leer un libro, quizá eso la ayudaría, no se percató del paso del tiempo hasta que su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar. No podía creerlo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y lo peor es que sentía que muy cansada. Aun así se levantó para tomar un baño.

Cuando bajo se encontró a Santana sirviendo el desayuno en dos platos.

**S. Buenos días Fabray** –dijo mientras se giraba hacía ella- **te ves fatal, ¿te sientes mal?**

Quinn la miraba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a la latina en su cocina.

**Q. Buenos días San, no, estoy bien, solo… no pude dormir… ¿Cómo entraste?**

**S. Aún tengo tus llaves Fabray y las tendré hasta que regrese tu madre** –respondía dándole el plato a Quinn para que desayunara.

Quinn sonreía pensando que la latina siempre había estado al pendiente de ella, lo agradecía y a la vez se sorprendía pues no conocía ese lado de la chica.

Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha a la escuela. Una vez que llegaron ingresaron, los pasillos estaban llenos de los estudiantes los cuales observaban a la rubia, algunos la saludaban y otros se limitaban a mirarle la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Esto a Quinn la hacía sentir como un bicho raro.

Se encontraron con Britt, Santana como todas las mañanas le dio un beso el cual comenzó a tornarse más apasionado. Quinn se dirigió a su casillero a dejar su mochila y a tomar los libros para su primera clase, Historia.

Una vez ya en el salón opto por sentarse en uno de los lugares de atrás, para evitar que la gente la siguiese mirando, los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar ya que la profesora acaba de ingresar al salón. Entre los alumnos que entraron se encontraban Santana y Rachel, esta ultima la saludo con una sonrisa tomando su asiento de costumbre, en la primera fila. Santana tomó lugar un asiento delante de Quinn pero de la fila de lado izquierdo.

Después de varios minutos de clase, Quinn apoyaba su codo en la mesa mientras sostenía su cara del lado izquierdo en su mano, solo pensaba en lo aburrida que era la clase, y empezó a sentir que sus ojos se entrecerraban, no haber dormido le empezaba a cobrar factura.

Abrió los ojos y noto que nadie se movía, miro a su alrededor y no se podía distinguir ningún movimiento en ninguno de sus compañeros de clase, extendió su mano izquierda para mover a Santana sin ningún resultado, al mirar al frente le llamo la atención una luz blanca, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia ella, esta luz la emanaba Rachel, la cual vestía toda de blanco, tenía un vestido de tirantes el cual le llegaba a las rodillas, además tenía un cinto negro en la cintura, el cabello lo llevaba suelto cayendo en sus hombros, lo único que lo adornaba era una cinta blanca. Quinn se le quedó mirando, no podía creer lo hermosa que la morena se veía, sintió un impulso de acercarse a sus labios, los cuales llevaban un brillo labial color rosa, hacía que no pudiera resistirse a besarla. La rubia se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de la morena, cuando estaba a solo centímetros para besarla, cerró los ojos, en ese momento sintió que algo había golpeado su cabeza, al abrirlos se encontraba de nuevo en su lugar, miró a todos lados nerviosa viendo que ya había movimiento cuando se encontró con una mirada pálida de Santana.

**S. ¡Quinn tus ojos!** –dijo susurrando.

**Q. ¿Mis ojos qué?** –respondió intrigada.

Santana estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpida por la profesora.

**P. Ustedes dos** –dijo señalando a Quinn y Santana- **guarden silencio o salgan de mi clase**

Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza, para posteriormente tomarse la mano derecha que comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente. Pensó que tal vez se habría quedado dormida, pero lo sintió tan real, además soñar con Rachel fue extraño y querer besarla aún más. A ella no le gustaban las mujeres y menos ella, pero solo recordar lo que había pasado le agitaba la respiración. Miró hacía su mesa para seguir con sus pensamientos, cuando se percató de que había un lápiz y asumió que eso era lo que la había golpeado, que seguramente se lo lanzo santana.

La clase transcurrió normal, Quinn seguía en sus pensamientos, pero tratando de actuar normal. Al finalizar la clase sintió que algo o más bien alguien la jalaba, Santana la sacaba fuera del salón.

Santana miraba a todos lados esperando que todos salieran de la clase, Quinn solo esperaba que saliera Rachel para ver cómo iba vestida, ya que no se percató al inicio de la clase, hasta que por fin la vio salir. Quinn la miro de arriba abajo e iba vestida con una falda corta de cuadros azul y un suéter de rombos, con el cabello agarrado. Quinn quedo totalmente embobada viendo las piernas de la morena, Santana se interpuso obstruyendo la vista de Quinn.

**S. ¡Quinn tus ojos!** –dijo mientras sonaba la campana.

**Q. ¿Mis ojos qué?** –Preguntaba aún más intrigada.

En ese momento apareció Brittany jalando del brazo a Santana.

**B. Vamos Santy, llegamos tarde a clase de Español** –Decía mientras se llevaba a Santana.

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sola en el pasillo. Ya que Santana no le había respondido tuvo la necesidad de verse en un espejo y despejar aquella duda que la latina le había dejado en cuanto a sus ojos. Se dirigió al baño donde se revisó minuciosamente los ojos en el espejo de los lavabos. La rubia no vio nada extraño, sus ojos permanecían normales, no supo a lo que se refería la latina. Ya le preguntaría después. Salió del baño para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

Las próximas clases pasaron normales, no compartía ninguna otra con Santana así que no encontró la oportunidad de preguntarle nada, le preguntaría cuando la llevará de regreso a su casa. La última clase terminó, ahora era tiempo de dirigirse al entrenamiento de las cheerios. Quinn se entretuvo poniéndose su uniforme de porrista, salió de los vestidores, la rubia caminó por los pasillos ya vacíos dirigiéndose a la cancha de Futbol, al pasar por una de las puertas de un salón sintió un piquete en su trasero que la hizo dar un grito de dolor, volteo rápidamente y no encontró a nadie. Quinn se sentía extrañada por lo que había pasado, se quedó unos segundos aun volteando para todos lados, decidió seguir su camino mientras se iba sobando el trasero.

Una vez que se alejó Quinn, salió Brittany del salón con una aguja en la mano, con la cual había pinchado a la otra rubia. Britt saco su pequeña hoja y anoto:

_Piel de acero. No :(_

Quinn llegó al entrenamiento de las porristas, cuando Sue la vio se dirigió a ella.

**S. ¿Qué haces aquí Fabray?**

**Q. Pues vengo al entrenamiento** –dijo confundida por la pregunta, ya que Sue la había aceptado de nuevo en las porristas.

**S. Eso fue antes de que tuvieras el accidente Fabray, recuerda que soy una persona pública, ¿dónde quedaría mi imagen si algo te pasa aquí y …** -no pudo terminar.

**B. No creo que le pase nada** –dijo Brittany mientras corría dirigiéndose a las otra porristas que ya entrenaban.

**S. Llegas tarde Pierce, a dar dos vueltas a la cancha** –grito a la chica rubia – **en cuanto a ti** –se dirigió a Quinn –** vete, me distraes a mis porristas lesbianas.**

Sue se dio media vuelta dejando a Quinn sorprendida y a la vez triste. Decidió irse a casa quizá podría tomar una siesta y descansar.

Gracias por sus Reviews 


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los chicos ya se habían ido a casa y era imposible esperar a sus dos amigas por que el entrenamiento podría durar horas, así que decidió ir caminando a casa. Cuando caminaba por la acera una camioneta se detuvo a su lado.

**F. Hey Quinn** –gritó Finn para llamar la atención de la chica- **¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?** –decía mientras abría la puerta.

**Q. No gracias Finn, ya estoy cerca.**

**F. Anda vamos** –insistió- **Burt me mando a un servicio cerca de tu casa, te puedo llevar sin ningún problema** –sonrió.

Debido a la insistencia del chico Quinn decidió aceptar la propuesta, se subió a la camioneta. Una vez adentro la rubia permanecía en silencio, el momento era incómodo.

**F. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?** –hablo serio.

**Q. Claro** –respondió- **¿Qué es?**

**F. Lo que pasa es que Rachel está rara, yo he querido hablarle de la boda, inciar de nuevo los preparativos y bueno ya se viene la graduación y yo quiero casarme antes pero…**-no terminó de hablar cuando Quinn lo paró.

**Q. Para Finn, ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?, esto es entre tú y tu novia** –dijo sería.

**F. Tienes que ver mucho, ella ha estado al pendiente de ti estos días, ya sabes porque se siente culpable, y quien mejor que tú para que hables con ella** –dijo mientras se detenía frente a la casa de la rubia.

Quinn bajo de la camioneta y antes de cerrar la puerta le respondió.

**Q. Finn eso es entre Rachel y tú, habla con ella, yo no tengo nada que ver ahí, lo siento no puedo ayudarte** –dijo cerrando la puerta- **gracias por traerme.**

Finn no esperaba esa respuesta, ya que realmente creía que Quinn lo ayudaría.

Quinn entró a su casa, iba molesta por el pedido de Finn, pero aún más que le diera a entender que Rachel le tenía lastima. Definitivamente el día no había sido bueno para la rubia, primero Santana diciéndole algo de sus ojos, después el pinchazo que sintió cuando estaba en los pasillos, Sue corriéndola de las porristas, Finn, el sueño con Rachel, suspiro, el sueño…

Quinn se tiró a su cama.

**Q. Ese sueño se sentía tan real, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera alcanzado a besarla?** –Susurró mientras se tocaba los labios- **¿A qué sabrán sus labios?... ¿qué estoy diciendo? A mí no me gustan las mujeres.**

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación haciendo una lista de posibles canciones que podría interpretar para la audición de Nyada, llevaba tiempo en ello pero no podía concentrarse, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era Quinn. La morena comenzaba a dudar si se sentía culpable o era algo más, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella de hablarle, o simplemente observarla aunque fuera de lejos. Y sabía que de alguna manera ella no era indiferente para la rubia ya que había sentido su mirada durante su clase de historia y cuando esta termino. Quería llamarla pero no sabía que podría decirle. Pero sentía la necesidad de escuchar su voz. Después de un rato de caminar por su habitación con el teléfono en la mano decidió llamar. El teléfono dio varios tonos pero no recibió respuesta, volvería a marcar si no contestaba iría a su casa.

Quinn se encontraba dormida en su cama cuando sintió algo sobre ella, abrió los ojos y vio a Rachel con su vestido blanco y su cinta en el cabello emanando esa luz blanca, lentamente el rostro de la morena se acercó hacía ella, poco a poco sus labios se unieron para comenzar un beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado, la rubia abrazo a la otra chica poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda de Rachel y comenzó a acariciarla, el beso cada vez estaba más apasionado, Quinn bajo poco a poco el cierre de aquel vestido que traía puesto la morena, una vez abajo el cierre acaricio la espalda desnuda, su piel se sentía tan suave, la excitación aumento y la rubia no pudo evitar comenzar a mover sus caderas. De repente escucho un sonido que venía del teléfono, pestañeo y Rachel ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración estaba agitada. Tomó el teléfono para responder.

**Q. ¿Hola?** –dijo con voz agitada.

**R. Hola Quinn soy Rachel, llamaba para ver como estabas** –tartamudeo al escuchar la voz sensual de la rubia.

Quinn se quedó callada por unos momentos, porque escuchar la voz de Rachel aumentaba su excitación que aún estaba presente.

**R. ¿Quinn?**

**Q. Si Rachel, si estoy bien gracias** –balbuceaba.

**R. ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo en algo?** –preguntó, ya que escuchaba la agitación en la voz de la otra chica.

**Q. No, no yo solo estaba… durmiendo.**

**R. Solo te llamaba para saber cómo te encontrabas y por si necesitabas algo** –dijo un poco temerosa.

**Q. Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito que estés al pendiente de mí, ya fue mucha lastima, mejor preocúpate por tu novio y así el me deja en paz** –respondió molesta –**Adiós Berry.**

Quinn colgó la llamada dejando a la morena pensativa de lo que dijo. ¿Sería que Finn le dijo algo? La llamada no era como ella hubiera esperado pero al menos escucho su voz.

La rubia salió de su casa ya que necesitaba un nuevo teléfono celular y necesitaba despejarse de la cabeza del sueño que había tenido, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Rachel a ella no podía gustarle la morena así que decidió acudir al centro comercial. Mientras ella estaba fuera de casa, Santana trato de llamarla pero nadie respondió. Quinn se decidió por fin por un teléfono ahora tenía que esperar 24hrs para que su línea se activara de nuevo, tendría su mismo número.

A la mañana siguiente Santana trato de comunicarse de nuevo con Quinn, pero nuevamente nadie respondió ya que la rubia había salido muy temprano para tomar el autobús escolar. Llegó temprano a la escuela y se dirigió a su casillero a guardar sus cosas cundo encontró a Puck quien comenzó a contarle una de las tantas historias que tenía limpiando piscinas. La campana sonó y se dirigieron a clase ya que esta la compartían. Paso normalmente hasta que terminó. La rubia salió del salón para dirigirse a su casillero y tomar el libro que necesitaba para su próxima clase.

Al abrir su casillero se dio cuenta de que su mochila no estaba, se le hizo extraño ya que ella la había dejado ahí, Quinn buscaba entre su casillero cuando llego Brittany.

**B. Hola Q, ¿Qué haces?** –preguntó sonriendo.

**Q. Hola Britt, buscó mi mochila la deje aquí y no la encuentro** –respondió voltenado de nuevo a su casillero.

**B. ¿Tú mochila es rosa?** –Pregunto de nuevo, Quinn asintió con la cabeza –**creo que la vi en el auditorio.**

**Q. ¿En el auditorio?** –Dijo cerrando su casillero- **¿Cómo llegó allá?** –preguntó mientras corría a buscar su mochila

Brittany corrió tras ella. Al llegar al auditorio Quinn volteó para todas partes en busca de su mochila, al no encontrarla preguntó a la otra rubia.

**Q. ¿En dónde viste mi mochila Britt?**

Brittany solo se limitó a señalar hacía arriba, Quinn no podía creerlo su mochila estaba sujetada a unos globos de colores que estaban flotando en la parte superior del auditorio.

**Q. ¿Y ahora como la voy a bajar?** –Pregunto incrédula de lo que estaba pasando- **¿Cómo llegó ahí?**

**B. Intenta volar Quinn** –dijo emocionada

**Q. No puedo volar** –la miro extrañada- **si pudiera lo haría** –volteo hacía arriba de nuevo –**piensa como podríamos…**-miró hacía su lado y ya no se encontraba Brittany.

Brittany había salido del auditorio, una vez afuera saco su pequeña hoja y anoto:

_Volar No :(_

Y se perdió en el pasillo.

Poco minutos después sale corriendo Quinn del auditorio en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarle a bajar su mochila, vio a Sam que estaba en su casillero.

**Q. ¡Sam!** –Se dirigió al chico rubio- **necesito ayuda**

**S. Si dime, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?**

**Q. Necesitas verlo** –dijo agarrando al chico por el brazo y se dirigieron al auditorio de nuevo.

Una vez en el auditorio Quinn le dijo al chico.

Q. Alguien me jugo una broma, y ahora mi mochila esta allá –apunto al techo –necesito bajarla.

El rubio en un principio estaba sorprendido, pero comenzó a reírse.

**Q. ¡Sam!, no es gracioso. ¡Ayúdame¡**

**S. Tengo un amigo en el club de tiro, posiblemente pueda ayudarnos** –decía sin parar de reír- **Voy a buscarlo**.

Se alejó hacía la puerta y antes de salir se dirigió a la rubia.

**S. Sabes, en la mañana vi a Brittany en el pasillo con globos muy parecidos a esos, supongo que son los mismos** –dijo abandonando el auditorio.

Quinn miro al chico salir extrañada, se sentó en una de las sillas pensando porque Brittany le haría algo así, se supone eran amigas, ahora por su broma ya había perdido su clase de Química la cual compartía con Rachel, había esperado toda la mañana para verla.

**Q. ¿Qué Piensas Quinn?** –se dijo a si misma

La rubia había decidió evitar a la morena para ver si así podrían parar sus sueños o lo que fuera, esta vez no solo estaba a punto de besarla si no que lo había hecho y había deseado algo más. Tenía que parar eso.

_Gracias por sus Reviews _


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel se encontraba en clases, escuchaba hablar al profesor, pero no podía concentrarse, ella también había esperado esa clase para ver a la rubia la cual no se presentó. En la cabeza de la morena comenzaron a rondar varias preguntas en cuanto a Quinn, ¿Qué tal y le pasó algo?, ¿Se habrá sentido mal?, se preocupó. No podía estar más en ese salón tenía que salir de ahí. He hizo algo que no era usual en Rachel Berry pidió permiso para ir al baño.

La morena se dirigía al baño para despejar su mente y en su camino se encontró con Finn quien había tenido la hora libre, el cual al verla se sorprendió ya que debería estar en clase y ella nunca se perdía ninguna porque eso haría que su record de asistencia perfecta quedara arruinado. El chico se interpuso en su camino ya que al parecer la morena no se había percatado de su presencia.

Finn le dio un beso el cual no fue respondido, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada desconcertante de la chica.

**R. Finn no te vi**

**F. Ya me di cuenta** –respondió molesto- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**R. Nada, solo iba al baño**

**F. ¿Rachel después de clases podemos salir?, o ¿tal vez ir a mi casa?, así podemos hablar de los preparativos para la boda ya vez que…**

**R. Finn, Finn, para** –interrumpió- **no puedo necesito prepárarme para mi audición de Nyada** –exclamo irritada, el chico solo agacho la cabeza- **y además ¿Que le has dicho a Quinn sobre esto?, esto es cosa de nosotros dos, ella no tienen nada que ver… déjala fuera de esto. Es algo que tenemos que arreglar solo tú y yo. En este momento tengo muchas cosas que hacer y decidir, es mi futuro.**

**F. Nuestro futuro**

**R. Si, lo sé** –susurro- **¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos el fin de semana?**

Finn no estaba muy convencido pero aceptó ya que había sido lo mejor que había tenido de Rachel en estos días. Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino hacía el baño,

Quinn ya salía del auditorio con su mochila, el amigo de Sam fue de gran ayuda ya que le había dado a los globos necesarios para que la mochila descendiera. En el almuerzo le pediría cuantas a Britt por la broma. Después se dirigió al baño para retocarse el maquillaje. Estaba a punto de abrir la llave del agua para lavarse las manos pero escucho una dulce voz entonar una melodía, la cual provenía de uno de los cubículos del baño, se quedó para escuchando con una sonrisa en su cara, era la voz de Rachel, una sensación recorría su cuerpo, cuando escucho el agua correr del baño rápidamente ingreso a uno de los cubículos para evitar el encuentro con la morena. Escucho como Rachel abría la llave del agua para lavarse las manos mientras seguía tarareando, posteriormente escucho los pasos de la chica que ya abandonaba el baño.

Quinn pensaba que era esa sensación que había sentido, tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo tras ella, el sonido de la campana interrumpió ese pensamiento y los murmullos de los estudiantes ya se empezaban a escuchar, era hora del almuerzo. Quinn salió del baño, era tiempo de conseguir algo para comer. Entre el mar rojo de estudiantes vio a la porrista rubia, se dirigió hacia ella para reclamarle por la broma. Esquivo varios estudiantes para acercarse a la chica.

**Q. ¡Brittany¡ ya me enteré que fuiste tú la de la broma de los globos**

La rubia más alta volteo hacia Quinn, se encontraba nerviosa, de repente la chica se dejó caer con todo su peso en Quinn, haciendo que las dos chicas cayeran al piso.

**Q. ¡Brittany que te pasa¡** -exclamaba ya en el suelo.

**B. Quinn, Quinn, creo que me lastime no puedo levantarme**

**Q. Eres muy pesada para mí no te puedo** –le dijo moviéndola a un lado, para ponerse de pie-** iré a buscar a uno de los chicos para que te lleven a la enfermería**

Quinn Salió corriendo en busca de alguno de sus amigos, cuando Brittany vio que se alejaba la rubia saco su hoja y anoto:

_Súper fuerza. No :( _

Quinn regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Britt, Puck venía con ella.

**Q. Estaba aquí lo juro** –miraba el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar la chica de ojos azules.

**P. Quinn mejor dime que estabas celosa porque estaba con esa chica** –dijo sonriente.

**Q. ¿Qué?, no, Claro que no, alguien más debió llevarla**

**P. No mientas, yo veo que está bastante bien** –apunto hacía Britt.

La rubia se encontraba dando saltos alrededor de Santana, Quinn solo la miraba incrédula. Decidió dejar todo ahí e irse a desayunar ya que moría de hambre. Mientras Puck se alejaba hacía el otro lado riendo.

La rubia acudió a sus clases ya sin ningún imprevisto. A la hora de la salida buscaba a Santana ya que no deseaba encontrarse de nuevo con Finn e intentara llevarla de nuevo. Se dirigió al estacionamiento pero el auto de la latina ya no estaba, detrás de ella apareció nuevamente Britt.

**B. Si buscas a Santy no la vas a encontrar ya que se tuvo que ir, su mama le llamo** –dijo con voz triste pero a la vez asustando a Quinn.

**Q. Brittany me asustaste** –atinaba a decir mientras se tocaba el pecho- **la buscaba para ver si me llevaba a casa, pero me iré caminando**

**B. No, yo te llevo**

Quinn la miraba fijamente, no sabía si confiar en ella después de todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día.

**B. Espérame aquí** –decía mientras se alejaba- **iré por mi coche**

La rubia de ojos verdes se quedó parada unos minutos esperando a Britt, hasta que vio que se acercaba y se detuvo a un lado de ella.

**B. Sube**

Al momento en que Quinn iba a abrir la puerta del auto Brittany acelero un poco, dejando a la rubia desconcertada.

**B. Perdón sin querer le acelere, sube**

Quinn dio unos pasos para acercarse al auto intentando de nuevo abrir la puerta, nuevamente se alejó el auto antes de que pudiera entrar. Quinn estaba ya un poco molesta.

**B. Perdón no sé qué le pasa a este auto** –grito

Quinn nuevamente camino unos pasos y por tercera vez intento abrir la puerta, el auto se alejó esta vez ya sin detenerse. La rubia se quedó parada viendo como el auto se perdía ya en la calle. Mientras la otra rubia iba manejando saco su hojita y escribió:

_Súper velocidad. No :(_

Quinn se molestó, Brittany se había encargado de hacerle bromas ese día y no entendía la actitud de la chica, finalmente tendría que irse caminando de todos modos. Camino unos cuantos pasos cuando un auto se detuvo a su lado, al principio pensó que era Britt que había vuelto e ignoro el auto que estaba a su costado. Hasta que escucho una voz que venía del interior del coche, no se trataba de Brittany.

**R. Entra yo te llevo**

**Q. No gracias** –dijo, pues necesitaba estar lo más alejada posible de la chica.

**R. Vamos Quinn** –insistió.

**Q. No gracias Rachel, prefiero caminar** –caminó dejando a la chica, la cual la perseguía en el auto.

Así siguió un tramo hasta que diviso la camioneta de Puck, que sin dudarlo se subió a ella y el chico solamente la miro extrañado.

**Q. Llévame a casa** –dijo sin mirarlo.

Puck sin responder encendió la camioneta tomando camino hacía la casa de la rubia. Rachel al ver la escena triste, no entendía la actitud de la rubia, se suponía que eran amigas no entendía porque la estaba tratando así. Ella también tomó camino hacía su casa.

_**Gracias por sus Reviews**_


	8. Chapter 8

Al llegar a su casa, Quinn bajó de la camioneta, iba triste por como tuvo que tratar a la morena, agradeció al chico por haberla llevado y se dirigió hacia adentro. Cuando abrió la puerta su mamá ya la esperaba, Judy al verla se abalanzo hacía ella, haciéndole miles de preguntas a la vez.

**J. Hija ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué no me avisaste?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?** –preguntaba abrazando a su hija.

Quinn aún seguía triste pensando en la cara de Rachel cuando le dijo que se fuera.

**Q. Estoy bien mamá, no me pasó nada, solo fue un accidente y estoy bien**

Judy se sorprendió por cómo había respondido su hija, notaba la cara triste de Quinn.

**J. ¿Te pasa algo?** –dijo preocupada

**Q. No, nada, estoy bien** –respondió fríamente- **¿podemos hablar mañana? Quisiera estar sola** –dijo dirigiéndose a las escalera- **Mamá** –llamo su atención- **me alegro que estés aquí.**

La chica subió a su habitación y se puso su pijama, aún era temprano, muy temprano, pero Quinn ya no pensaba salir a ningún lado. Se acostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar, para variar, en lo único que ocupaba su cabeza esos días, Rachel. No entendía porque decirle cosas a la morena la hacía sentir tan mal, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y aunque no quería admitirlo algunas veces también se había quedado mirando su cuerpo.

**Q. ¿Estaré enamorada de Rachel Berry?, lo que siento cuando la veo o cuando pienso en ella no lo sentí con Puck, Finn o Sam, pero tampoco podría compararlo ya que nunca estuve enamorada de ninguno de ellos**

Quinn comenzó a frustrarse, esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, pensaba que debería seguir con el plan de alejarse de la morena. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho sonar el nuevo teléfono celular que compro el día anterior. Al parecer su línea ya había sido activada.

**Q. ¿Bueno?** –respondió dudosa, ya que no tenía ningún número guardado.

**B. Quinn, te he estado hablando y no me respondes** –decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

**Q. ¿Britt?** –Dijo dudosa- **es la primera vez que suena mi teléfono, tal vez es porque aún no había sido activada mi línea**

**B. No, Quinn, te estaba gritando desde mi casa**

**Q. ¿Cómo voy a escucharte desde tu casa?, vives muy lejos y es impo...** –no pudo terminar ya que la otra rubia ya había colgado, Quinn solo sé quedo extrañada.

Brittany en su casa anoto en su hoja:

_Súper oído. No :(_

Quinn decidió dejar de darle importancia al comportamiento de su amiga ya que siempre había sido extraña, ya no quería pensar más en Rachel así que decidió mejor dormir.

Las horas habían pasado, Quinn estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrió los ojos en medió de la oscuridad una luz blanca destellaba en la puerta de su cuarto, ella volteo hacía esa luz, era Rachel, nuevamente con ese vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y esa cinta blanca en su cabello que la hacía ver tan hermosa, la rubia se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, como si una fuerza inexplicable la atrajera hacia el cuerpo de la morena, se acercó puso sus brazos contra la puerta, dejando a la morena atrapada entre ella y su cuerpo, la beso, pego su cuerpo al de la morena haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de ésta se estrellara contra la puerta. Quinn besaba con desesperación, poco a poco fue bajando hacía su cuello el cual no podía dejar de besar. La chica no se daba cuenta que este acto pasional estaba provocando que la puerta hiciera ruido llamando la atención de su madre quien se acercó a la habitación de su hija, quedó parada frente a la puerta y escuchó quejidos de su hija, golpeo ligeramente la puerta llamándola.

**J. ¿Quinn?**

Ante la falta de respuesta de la rubia Judy acerco su mano a la perilla para abrir la puerta pero antes de que la pudiese girar fue interrumpida por una agitada Quinn, que desde adentro de su habitación respondía.

**Q. Estoy bien mamá**- respondió con voz entrecortada.

**J. Eh... bu... bueno que pases buenas noches** -tartamudeaba intrigada por el tono de voz de su hija.

**Q. Igualmente mamá**

La rubia recargó la cabeza sobre la puerta y escuchó los pasos alejándose de su madre, su respiración aún se encontraba agitada y su corazón a mil por hora, recordaba lo acontecido hace unos minutos con Rachel, estaba confundida pero tenía una sensación que no podía describir, que la hacía sentir bien y a la vez una fuerza que le pedía tener contacto con la morena a lo Quinn pensaba en marcarle por teléfono o simplemente salir corriendo de su casa tocar la puerta de Rachel y al momento que abriera abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla, sabía que lo segundo era una locura pero de solo pensarlo se le enchinaba la piel y sonreía.

Quinn decidió tomar el teléfono, posiblemente la morena no le respondiese después de como la había tratado hace un rato cuando ella le marco, pero necesita escuchar su voz, así que se arriesgó.

El teléfono dio varios tonos y...

**R. ¿Bueno?** -respondió desconfiada, ya que había reconocido el número de la rubia y no sabía cuál era el motivo de su llamada.

**Q. Rachel soy Quinn** -dijo con voz dulce

**R. Si, lo sé**

**Q. Yo… yo… quería disculparme por como te hable hace rato no era mi intención, sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco -**la rubia se detuvo.

**R. No tienes porqué disculparte** -respondió con voz segura

**Q. Y también quería decirte algo más...** -hizo una pausa

**R. ¿Qué es?**

**Q...Quería escuchar tu voz** -inmediatamente la rubia colgó el teléfono dejando a una morena intrigada por esas últimas palabras, su corazón se aceleró, sonrió y se tiró a la cama con el teléfono sobre su pecho.

**R. ¡Quinn quería escucharme!, ¡Quinn quería escucharme!**

Quinn no sabía si había hecho bien con decirle eso a Rachel pero era una fuerza más grande la que la obligo a hacerlo.

La rubia decidió irse a dormir, mañana pensaría en lo que le diría a la morena cuando la viera.

La mañana siguiente llego, la chica rubia bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre, al verla le dio vergüenza por lo de anoche, sabía que no la había visto pero seguramente la escucho gemir y eso la llenaba de vergüenza.

**Q. Buenos días**

**J. Buenos días **-le respondió seria- **deja la mochila hoy no irás a la escuela, te llevare al medico**

**Q. ¿Al doctor?, ¿para qué?**

**J. Para que te haga algunas pruebas, ya hice una cita.**

**Q. ¿Para qué?, te dije que estoy bien** -respondía un poco molesta.

**J. Hazlo por mí, por favor estoy preocupada**

**Q. Está bien** -la rubia acepto después de ver la cara de preocupación de su madre.

Quinn dejo la mochila, empezó su desayuno el cual transcurrió en silencio, posteriormente entró al coche de su madre para ponerse en camino hacia el hospital. Judy trato de romper el silencio.

**J. Tu sobrino esta grandísimo y muy gordo** -sonreía- **¿Sabes que tu hermana cambio de trabajo?**

**Q. No, no sabía**

**J. Si, ahí le va muy bien**

**Q. Es genial** -la rubia trataba de ponerle entusiasmo a esas palabras le importaba el bienestar de su hermana, pero lo que había pasado después del accidente hacía que no le prestara atención a su madre. Judy noto el poco ánimo que tenía la rubia en la plática así que decidió manejar en silencio.

Su madre ya se estacionaba enfrente de donde estaba el hospital, se quitaron el cinturón de seguridad y ambas bajaron del auto, ese día la chica de ojos verdes traía un vestido blanco, con un suéter verde, los zapatos también blancos.

Una vez dentro del hospital Judy se dirigió a la enfermera de recepción y pregunto por el Dr Peterson, la enfermera les pidió esperar en la sala delante de ella, en un momento el Doctor haría su aparición. Después de un rato otra enfermera invito a pasar a Quinn a un consultorio, Judy tendría que quedarse afuera, ya que a Quinn le harían algunos análisis y pruebas físicas, al ver alejarse a su hija, Judy se acercó de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba en recepción preguntándole ahora por el psicólogo del lugar, la enfermera le describió el camino como llegar y así hizo hasta llegar a una puerta donde dio unos golpes, una voz adentro grito:

**Ps. Adelante**

**J. Buenos días** –dijo abriendo la puerta poco a poco.

**Ps. Buenos días soy el Dr. Navil Mahan, siéntate por favor** -señalo una silla que tenía enfrente- **en que puedo ayudarla…?**

El Doctor era de apariencia hindú y no era muy alto, no usaba barba ni bigote eso le daba un aire juvenil.

**J. Judy… bueno yo espera poder platicar con usted sobre cómo podía interactuar o ayudar a mi hija… ella recientemente tuvo un accidente**

**Ps. Háblame de tu por favor** -Indicaba sonriendo- **¿Qué tipo de accidente?**

**J. Un accidente de auto**

**Ps. ¿Por qué crees que necesita ayuda?**

**J.- Bueno yo acabo de llegar ayer de un viaje y ella tuvo el accidente hace días, ni siquiera me llamo para informarme lo que le había pasado y no se… posiblemente tenga ataques de ansiedad, por que anoche se escuchaban golpes en su puerta, me acerque y escuche como si le faltara el aire y de camino aquí estuvo muy callada…quiero saber cómo ayudarle** –respondía con los ojos ya cristalinos.

**Ps. ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?**

**J. Quinn**

**Ps. Puedo hacerle una cita para Quinn, ¿qué día te parece bien?**

**J.- Dudo que mi hija quiera asistir, apenas pude convencerla de venir al doctor.**

**Ps. Bien, no podemos obligarla a venir a consulta, podemos ayudarla a través de ti a superar esto, primero debes tenerle paciencia, puede aún no ser consciente de lo que el accidente pudo haberle provocado, mentalmente hablando por supuesto, trata de mantenerla alejada de un ambiente estresante y que salga con sus amigas esto le ayudará a relajarse. Cualquier cosa puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo** –le dió una tarjeta a Judy quién alzó la mano para tomarla, agradeció al doctor y salió rápidamente, debía estar de vuelta en la sala de espera antes de que saliera Quinn. Sintió alivio al ver que su hija aún no había salido, tomó una revista de una mesa y se sento. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues unos minutos después Quinn ya salía, ya no tenía su parche en la frente y su herida apenas era perceptible, el Doctor Peterson se acercó a Judy.

**DP. Ha salido muy bien en todas las pruebas físicas y le retire el parche de su frente ya está cicatrizado por completo, Quinn nos ha comentado de un repentino dolor en el brazo y le recomendamos seguir tomando las pastillas que le dieron. Tendrá que tomar algunos días de reposo **-le decía dándole una receta.

Judy agradecía mientras tomaba la mano del Doctor Peterson ya despidiéndose. Quinn la esperaba en el auto tampoco tuvieron ninguna conversación de regreso a casa la rubia no le había gustado tener que volver a pasar por todo eso.

Ya en casa, Judy le dijó a la rubia que iría a la oficina a recoger unos papeles para poder trabajar desde casa y no dejarla sola, le recordó a su hija que debería quedarse en casa pues el médico le había dicho que tenía que descansar.

Quinn se despidió de su madre y una vez que el auto salió de la vista, la rubia se dirigió a la escuela, tenía que ir ya que habría reunión de Glee Club y tenían que estar bien preparados para las nacionales.

Una vez en la escuela se dirigía al salón donde se hacía la práctica del Glee Club cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con la latina.

**S. ¿Dónde estuviste toda la maldita mañana Fabray?, te estuve buscando, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.**

**Q. Santana qué diablos, acabo de llegar mi madre me llevó al medico**

**S. Qué bien que ya haya llegado tu madre, ¿Te sentiste mal?** –dijo poniendo cara de preocupación.

**Q. Si, llegó ayer. Y no, estoy bien… solo que mi mamá quería que me revisaran, así que tuve que ir**

**S. Ven Quinn tienes que ver algo** –decía mientras caminaba.

Quinn solamente se limitó a seguirla, llegaron a uno de los baños de la escuela, en el que había un grupo de chicas. Santana hablo en voz alta dirigiéndose a las que ocupaban ese baño.

**S. Largo de aquí losers**

Las chicas comenzaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, antes de salir miraban asustadas a Santana. Quinn se limitaba a reírse. Cuando se encontraban solas la latina cerró la puerta con seguro para después mover a la rubia por los hombros poniéndola frente al espejo.

**Q. ¡Auch!** –se quejó.

**S. Piensa en lo que estabas pensando el otro día en clase de historia, cuando te avente ese lápiz**

Quinn se quedó perpleja ante tal petición, ¿sería que Santana sabría algo?, ¿había notado como veía a Rachel?, Quinn no contestaba.

**S. Fabray, te estoy hablando, ¿Qué pensabas ese día?**

Quinn seguía pensativa, no sabía si podría confiar en la latina, si se enteraba que le gustaba Rachel armaría un escándalo.

**Q. Pensaba en alguien que me gusta** –respondió al momento que se ruborizaba

**S. ¿Qué pensabas de Berry?** –peguntaba naturalmente

Quinn se quedó callada.

**S. Ni creas que no te he visto mirarla, pero ese no es el punto** –dijo restándole importancia- **necesito que pienses otra vez lo mismo**

**Q. Me voy Santana, no necesito escuchar que me digas tonterías, a mí no me gusta Rachel**

**S. Está bien, está bien, no te gusta Berry. Piensa en esa persona que te gusta, necesitas ver que le pasa a tus ojos.**

**Q. Santana estoy cansada de este juego, ¿que mierda le pasan a mis ojos? **–comenzaba a enojarse.

**S. Si te lo digo no me lo creerás, necesitas verlo. Piensa en lo que pensabas ese día** –insistió.

Quinn de mala gana miró al espejo...

**_Gracias por sus Reviews_**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn de mala gana miró al espejo y pensó en Rachel con su vestido blanco, pero no recordó lo que había sucedido la primera vez, su pensamiento se fue a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando tenía el cuerpo de Rachel contra la puerta, en ese momento quedo perpleja al ver su reflejo en el espejo. El iris de sus ojos parecían estar en llamas, habían cambiado de ese color verde a un color dorado, parecía que en cualquier momento emanaría fuego por sus ojos. Quinn no salía del asombro.

**S. Mira ahí están, son increíbles** –decía señalando el espejo.

La rubia se acercó al espejo, una vez cerca dio un golpe con el puño de la mano en la parte donde se reflejaba su rostro y salió corriendo del baño.

Santana no logró reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla, unos momento después salió corriendo tras Quinn, al salir del baño choco con Rachel quien antes de que emitiera cualquier sonido la latina no la dejó hablar.

**S. No tengo tiempo Hobbit** –dijo mientras la hacía a un lado para seguir a la rubia.

Rachel volteo hacía el frente, vio a Quinn quien corría esquivando a los estudiantes que se interponían en su camino y Santana corriendo tras ella tratando de alcanzarla. Rachel volteo hacía el baño el cual tenía el espejo roto y se veían unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, la morena recordaba que Santana no tenía ninguna herida, ¿habría sido Quinn?, se preocupó y salió corriendo hacía donde las otras chicas se habían ido.

Quinn se detuvo cerca de las canchas, un lugar que se encontraba rodeado de árboles, poso la cabeza en contra de un árbol, su rostro se encontraba húmedo por las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, posteriormente le daba puñetazos al tronco. De pronto sintió una luz de su lado izquierdo, al voltear se encontró con Rachel emanando esa luz que la cegaba, como en sus sueños anteriores la morena estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, su cabello tenía una cinta blanca y caía sobre sus hombros pero esta vez estaba descalza, caminaba sobre la hierba. La rubia se dirigió al encuentro con ella cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Quinn la abrazó aferrándose a ella, después la beso. Se separó un poco dándole a Rachel tiempo para secar sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

Santana había llegado donde la rubia había parado, la latina miraba incrédula la escena. Quinn parecía que abrazaba a alguien, pero ahí solo se encontraban ellas dos. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica, para tocar el hombro de la rubia.

**S. Quinn** –susurro

Quinn se sobre salto, parpadeo y ya no estaba Rachel, a su lado se encontraba Santana quien la veía preocupada.

**S. ¿Qué te está pasando Quinn?** –preguntó preocupada

**Q. No sé Santana… **-la rubia había comenzado a llorar nuevamente- **he, he estado soñando con Rachel, tiene un vestido blanco y emana una luz como una estrella y son sueños que no puedo evitar, pueden presentarse en cualquier momento incluso si no estoy dormida y cada vez están peor**

**S. ¿Desdé cuando te pasa esto?** –Decía cada vez más nerviosa.

**Q. Creo que desde la clase de historia, ese fue mi primer sueño…** -Seguía llorando- **además cada vez que me toca me duele el brazo**

**S. Cálmate Quinn** –dijo con la voz más tranquila para clamar a la rubia.

**Q. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… **-dijo en susurro- **además mis ojos, soy un maldito fenómeno!**

Quinn salió corriendo dejando a la latina desconcertada, no sabía que decirle, estaba nerviosa pues la escena que vio la dejo bastante preocupada, dejaría a Quinn que se tranquilizara y después iría a hablar con ella. Lo que no sabía es que Rachel había visto y escuchado todo y también se encontraba asombrada por la confesión de Quinn.

La rubia corrió hacía a su casa, corría y corría sin detenerse, trataba de que su mirada fuera hacía el piso así nadie podría ver su ojos de fenómeno, ella no sabía si en este momento se encontraran como los había visto en el espejo antes. Al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación donde siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Más tarde entró Judy a la habitación haciendo que la rubia más joven despertara.

**J. ¿Cómo estas cariño?** –dijo sentándose en la cama y haciéndole caricias en el cabello.

**Q. Bien mamá** –respondió somnolienta- **estoy bien… he pensado en lo que dijo el médico me quedaré unos días en casa para descansar**

**J. Me alegro que sigas las instrucciones del médico Quinny, ya verás que descansar te hará bien**

Quinn quería evitar ir a la escuela lo que había descubierto hoy la había dejado totalmente desconcentrada, asustada y a la vez enojada, ¿no podría ser normal por una vez?, todo lo malo le pasaba a ella.

Quinn paso todo el siguiente día acostada en su cama mientras su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, presentaba diferente nombres las llamadas que la rubia dejaba que se perdieran, por la tarde Santana y Britt fueron a visitarla pero la rubia no quiso recibirlas. Sólo bajaba a comer y era el único momento en el que interactuaba con su mamá.

Judy pasó de estar contenta de que tomara las recomendaciones del Médico a estar preocupada pues su hija cada vez se aislaba más de sus amigas y hasta de ella misma. Se preocupaba de dejarla sola pues al siguiente día tendría que viajar por asuntos de trabajo así que decidió llamar a Santana para que ella y Britt le hicieran compañía a su hija mientras se encontrara fuera de la ciudad.

Santana acepto, la cual empezó a planear el fin de semana que estaría a cargo de la rubia. Al siguiente día se encontraba en la escuela, desayunaba en su mesa de siempre junto a Britt a quien le indicaba que al terminar su entrenamiento con las Cheerios se dirigirían a la casa de Quinn para comenzar con sus planes para el fin de semana, la rubia de ojos azules estaba emocionada. La llegada de Rachel Berry las interrumpió, se sentó en su mesa, Brittany y Santana la veían sorprendidas pues esa mesa era exclusiva para porristas, Rachel se estaba ganando un slushie por eso, antes de que le pudieran dar cualquier advertencia la morena comenzó a hablar.

**R. Santana, ¿has sabido algo de Quinn? He intentado comunicarme con ella pero no me responde mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, y quien sabe que le habrá pasado, no ha venido a clases en dos días y bueno la última vez que…** -hablaba alterada.

**S. Cálmate enano, no eres la única a la que no les responde las llamadas, su mamá me hablo y pasaremos el fin de semana con ella, si quieres venir estás invitada**

Rachel estaba extrañada por la invitación de la latina, pero realmente necesitaba ver a la rubia, necesitaba hablar con ella por la última llamada que habían tenido. Así que acepto.

**S. Muy bien Berry, pasaremos por ti a las 10:30 pm. Ahora largo de aquí que esta mesa solo es para porristas y tu presencia me está dando mala imagen y a la vez náuseas y quiero terminar mi desayuno.**

A las 9:30 pm llegaron Santana y Brittany a la casa de Quinn, quien ya se encontraba sola pues un par de horas antes su mamá ya había salido a su viaje de negocios, Quinn estaba molesta porque Judy se tomará la molestia de pedirle a Santana que le hiciera compañía, la rubia solo quería estar sola, y se enojó aún más al saber los planes que las chicas tenían para esa noche.

**Q. No quiero Santana** –decía enojada.

**S. Tú me debes un favor muy grande ¿Recuerdas?, así que cámbiate que tenemos que estar a las 10:30pm** –empujo a la rubia hacia el baño.

**Q. Si quiera ¿Podrías decirme a dónde iremos?, digo para cambiarme para la ocasión** –ya se había resignado.

**S. Tu ponte sexy, te encantará el lugar **-dijo sonriendo, mientras la rubia de ojos azules reía sin parar.

Quinn solo se limitó a mirar a las dos chicas quienes se veían sospechosas, se fue a cambiar, su vestimenta fue unos Jeans, una blusa negra y una chaqueta de piel negra, el cabello despeinado y maquillaje simple.

Santana y Britt la presionaban pues tenían que ir por Berry, cosa que Quinn no sabía, así que les hizo caso y salió. La Latina y la otra rubia quedaron impresionadas porque realmente Quinn se veía sexy. Una vez en marcha Quinn reconoció el camino.

**Q. ¿A dónde vamos?** –pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

**S. Bueno… este… ella se dio cuenta de que saldríamos y se auto invito ya sabes cómo es, no le pude decir que no**

Quinn disimuló que no le importaba pero en el fondo estaba emocionada porque Rachel saliera con ellas, pero a la vez nerviosa porque no había vuelto a tener contacto con ella desde la última vez que hablaron.

Rachel se miraba en el espejo esperando la llegada de las chicas, se había esmerado para estar espectacular esa noche, quería que Quinn la viera así. Había pasado la tarde entera eligiendo su vestimenta, Santana no le había dicho a donde irían así que eligió lo que creyó conveniente, además sería algo que a la rubia de seguro le gustaría. El pitido del auto de Santana la saco de su pensamiento, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la parte baja de su casa.

Las chicas estaban esperando a que la morena saliera, especialmente Quinn quien no separaba la vista de la puerta de los Berry, hasta que salió, ahí estaba Rachel, usando un vestido blanco, Quinn estaba boquiabierta no sabía si estaba soñando, pues una luz se veía tras ella, la rubia salió de su trance se dio cuenta que realmente era Rachel ya que Santana le gritaba a la morena que se apurara, la rubia solo volteo al espejo retrovisor y vio sus ojos que se habían envuelto en llamas, lo único que alcanzo a hacer antes de que Rachel entrara al auto fue bajar la cabeza para que la otra chica no pudiera ver sus ojos ya que compartirían el asiento trasero del auto.

**R. Llegas a tiempo Santana** –fue la manera de saludar a la latina- **¡Hola Britt!** –al decir esto la rubia de ojos azules hizo el saludo de hola con su mano- **Hola Quinn** –volteo hacia la rubia.

**Q. Hola Berry** –respondió mientras volteaba para la ventanilla de lado contrario a donde se encontraba la morena.

Rachel se había dado cuenta que Quinn evitaba mirarla, sabía que su vestido había tenido éxito, pues la rubia no se atrevía a mirarla, la morena no le quitaba la vista de encima Quinn realmente se veía bien, no es que los otros días no lo hiciera, pero se veía diferente ya que era muy raro que usara pantalones al menos en la escuela, y esa chamarra, esa chamarra solo quería quitársela y… que pensaba, ella estaba con Finn, ¡Finn¡ había olvidado por completo al chico, le había dicho que se reuniría con él esa noche, saco su celular y empezó a escribirle un mensaje al chico mientras el auto ya estaba lejos de su casa.

_Para Finn: Lo siento Finn, esta noche no podré reunirme contigo. R_

_Para Rachel: ya m di cuenta dbist a ver m avisado antes, o t olvdast k tiens novio?. F_

La mayoría de las veces a la morena le molestaba comunicarse con el chico por mensajes ya que él era realmente malo con ello. Realmente le molestaban las faltas de ortografía.

_Para Finn: No lo olvido Finn, pero me gustaría salir a divertirme con mis amigas antes de mudarnos a New York. R_

_Para Rachel: No cres k es mas important arreglr lode la boda? F_

_Para Finn: No vamos a empezar a discutir esto por mensajes, mejor mañana nos vemos y platicamos. R_

_Para Rachel: m marcas ants d k balla a tu casa para saber k si staras. F_

Rachel decidió ya no contestarle, al fin mañana arreglaría todo con su novio, estaba molesto y lo entendía se había olvidado de él.

El automóvil estaba en silencio cada una estaba en su mundo, Britt tarareaba las canciones que iban pasando en la radio, Rachel entretenida con su celular, Quinn volteando hacía la ventanilla y Santana poniendo atención al frente mientras conducía, había alcanzado a notar los ojos de la rubia cuando miró el espejo así que decidió romper el silencio.

**S. ¿Hace mucho calor no crees Quinn?** –preguntó con tono burlesco.

**R. Yo no lo creo, al contrario creo que hace un poco de frío –respondió aunque la pregunta no había sido para ella.**

**S. Entonces acércate más a Quinny**

Quinn sabía a lo que la latina se refería y golpeo el asiento de adelante que era donde iba Santana. Britt y Santana se comenzaron a reír mientras Quinn y Rachel estaban calladas y sonrojadas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Santana estaciono el coche y las cuatro chicas salieron. Quinn y Rachel estaba sorprendidas por el lugar al que las había llevado la latina, estaba lleno de chicas esperando por entrar y en la parte superior del lugar había un letrero con el nombre del lugar Ladys Up.

_Gracias por sus Reviews, Saludos._


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando llegaron al lugar Santana estaciono el coche y las cuatro chicas salieron. Quinn y Rachel estaba sorprendidas por el lugar al que las había llevado la latina, estaba lleno de chicas esperando por entrar y en la parte superior del lugar había un letrero con el nombre del lugar Ladys Up.

**Q. ¿López este lugar es lo que creo que es?**

**B. No sé lo que creas Q, pero Santy y yo venimos aquí cada fin de semana.**

Se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho Britt era cierto ya que cuando llegaron a la puerta el guardia de la entrada las saludo.

**G. Brittany, Santana. Bienvenidas. Hoy que es noche de pareja no hay cover **(sin ningún costo la entrada).

**S. Pues anótanos a mí y a Britt**

**G. Si, ya las tenía anotadas desde hace rato, sabía que no me fallarían esta noche**

**B. Anota también a ella, por fin decidieron venir con nosotras, ¿a poco no hacen bonita pareja?** –preguntó al guardia mientras les guiñaba un ojo a las otras dos chicas.

Rachel entro en su papel y se acercó a Quinn tomando su mano, sabía lo que ese guiño había significado tenían que parecer una pareja para no tener que pagar además ella era una excelente actriz y le serviría como experiencia. Cuando Quinn sintió la mano entrelazada con la suya instintivamente quiso quitarle la mano a la morena pero el guardia estaba justo delante de ellas y ella no quería pagar así que intento controlarse al menos para que sus ojos no cambiaran. Se notaba nerviosa.

Santana se acercó a Quinn del otro lado donde no estaba Rachel.

**S. Si te preocupas por tus ojos no lo hagas están de su color natural** –le dijo en susurro cerca del oído a la rubia.

Quinn al oír esto se relajó por sus ojos pero empezaba a sentir dolor en su mano, así que sin notarlo apretó la mano de Rachel. La morena al sentir el apretón de la rubia solo atino a morderse el labio inferior.

El guardia anoto el nombre de la nueva pareja, les entrego una calcomanía en forma de corazón donde tenía anotado Rachel + Quinn, Santana y Brittany también tenían la suya solo que con su nombre. Al momento que el hombre les dio el paso Rachel jaló a Quinn hacia adentro pues estaba emocionada ya que nunca antes había estado en un antro gay.

Adentro del lugar se escuchaba Hello de Martin Solveig y Dragonette, la pista de baile se encontraba lleno de chicas bailando y alguna que otra pareja de chicos bailando al ritmo de la canción.

Las cuatro chicas se iban abriendo paso entre la gente hasta que llegaron a unas pequeñas mesas. Quinn se acercó a Santana.

**Q. ¿Esto es realmente necesario?** –preguntó apuntando a la calcomanía que tenía pegada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

**S. Claro, cada fin de semana hay concursos, si ganamos obtenemos todo lo consumido gratis. ¿Cómo crees que nos damos el lujo de venir cada semana? Ya hemos ganado varias veces** –mientras le contestaba a la rubia le hacía una señal mostrando cuatro dedos de su mano a una mesera, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza desde lejos.

Brittany no podía estar quieta ya estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música, unos segundos después llegó la mesera la que traía cuatro cervezas, una vez que las puso en la mesa la rubia de ojos azules le agradeció a la chica.

**B. Gracias Marissa** –le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

Marissa era una chica delgada y alta de piel blanca, traía una playera sin mangas la cual hacía notar sus tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo, su cabello era largo y rubio el cual estaba recogido por un peinado extravagante. Llevaba una diminuta falda que hacía notar sus largas piernas.

Antes de que Marissa se retirara Quinn le dijo:

**Q. Puedes traerme un refresco por favor.**

Las cuatro chicas la miraron extrañadas a lo cual la rubia se excusó.

**Q. Es que no puedo beber estoy tomando medicamento**

**R. Si, tiene que seguir su tratamiento.**

**M. Pues normalmente no vendemos solo refresco, pero como eres amiga de Santana y Britt haré una excepción.**

Marissa se retiró dejando a las cuatro chicas solas otra vez. Comenzó a sonar Dance for life de Dj Tiesto.

**B. ¡Me encanta esa canción¡** -grito emocionada.

Santana y su novia agarraron su cervezas y de un solo trago terminaron con ellas, la latina ya le hacia la seña de sus cuatro dedos a Marissa nuevamente, la rubia ya jalaba a su novia hacia la pista de baile.

**Q. ¿Por qué pediste otra vez cuatro?** –le grito

**S. Ahí tienes a la enana para que se beba por ti las tuyas, es tu novia ¿no?** –dijo mirando hacia la mano de Quinn que aún seguía unida con la de la morena.

Rachel y Quinn no se habían dado cuenta que aún seguían con las manos entrelazadas cuando Santana dijo eso las dos chicas miraron hacia sus manos y se soltaron rápidamente. Cuando voltearon de nuevo las otras chicas ya habían desaparecido.

**M. Aquí tienen su pedido, las cuatro cervezas que pidió Santana y el refresco para la hermosa rubia** –dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Quinn.

**R. Ya no nos traigas nada mas Marissa** –respondió molesta ya que había notado como la mesera coqueteaba con su rubia, si suya ya que esa noche era su novia.

**M. De que te preocupas, seguramente su consumo será gratis ya que la mayoría de las veces suelen ser Britt y Santana las que ganan el concurso. Esta noche es de baile.**

**R. No es por eso, es porque la cerveza engorda** –seguía muy seria.

**M. Pues ve convenciendo a tu novia para que te saque a bailar… si no alguien más lo hará y te quedaras bebiendo toda esta cerveza tu sola** –dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Quinn estaba asombrada por la escena que acaba de ocurrir.

**R. Que se olvide de la propina esa mesera insolente** –decía gritando para que Marissa la escuchara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía su pie derecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

**Q. No le hagas caso Rachel** –le dijo a la morena mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

Rachel seguía molesta y miró hacía la barra donde se encontraba la mesera sirviendo una bebida, Marissa al sentir la mirada de Rachel volteo, hizo una seña sensual, se mordió el labio y le guiño el ojo señalando a Quinn con la mirada. Esto hizo enfurecer más a Rachel.

**R. ¡SE ACABO!** –grito tomando la cerveza a la cual le dio un gran trago hasta que se terminó el líquido en la botella, se acercó a Quinn tomó su mano y la jalo hacia la pista– **vamos a ganar ese concurso.**

Quinn no entendía el enojo de Rachel, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba de distrajo al sentir el cuerpo de la morena cerca del suyo, Rachel estaba delante de ella bailando sensualmente.

**R. Tienes que moverte para poder ganar** –la morena veía los ojos de Quinn los cuales ya se encontraban dorados, pero no le preocupaba ya que nadie lo notaria pues cada quien estaba en su mundo.

A la rubia no le quedo de otra que ponerse a bailar, después de varias canciones Quinn ya se encontraba más suelta y no le importaba bailar tan cerca de la morena, la cual ya había bebido cuatro cervezas y traía la quinta en la mano, bailaba eufóricamente. Brittany y Santana estaban en el centro de la pista donde la rubia mostraba sus mejores pasos.

De repente comenzó a sonar Born this way, la multitud se volvió loca. Al inicio de la canción dieron el aviso de que era la última canción para después anunciar la pareja ganadora.

**R. Vamos Quinn, este concurso lo tenemos en la bolsa** –decía muy cerca del oído de la rubia. Rachel movía sus hombros y acercaba su cara a la rubia entonando la canción de Gaga, Quinn se contagiaba del estado de la morena quien ya se encontraba muy ebria, también brincaba y cantaba al ritmo de la canción.

Una vez que termino la canción Marissa tomó el micrófono, que además de ser mesera era la encargada de animar el lugar.

**M. ¿Están listos para conocer la pareja ganadora?**

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar que sí.

**M. Recuerden que la pareja ganadora se decide por todo el hermoso personal que las estuvimos observando mientras bailaban y esta noche la pareja ganadora está conformada por una chica rubia y otra morena.**

**R. Ya te ganamos Santana**

**S. Ni lo pienses enana**

**M. Ya no la hagamos tanto de emoción… démosle un gran aplauso a… Rachel y Quinn**

Rachel saltó a los brazos de Quinn, que estaba sorprendida pero a la vez reía por la emoción que le causaba a Rachel ganar.

**M. Vamos chicas, suban, que todos quieren conocer a las ganadoras.**

Rachel agarro de la mano a Quinn para subir al pequeño escenario. Una vez arriba Marissa hablo de nuevo.

**M. Bueno chicas esta noche ellas son la pareja ganadora, como saben su consumo será gratuito… ¿Y qué es lo que siempre le pedimos a las parejas?**

Todas las chicas del lugar comenzaron a gritar ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! Incluida Santana y Brittany las cuales al igual que Rachel estaba muy borrachas.

Quinn y Rachel estaban tímidas, ninguna de las dos se movía.

**M. Si no la besas tu** –se dirigió a Rachel-** lo haremos nosotras, ¿Verdad chicas?** –se dirigió ahora a la multitud.

Todas las ahí presentes gritaron que si.

**R. Eso nunca** –dijo acercándose a Quinn.

Tomó con sus manos las mejillas de la rubia y poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios, Santana y Britt entre carcajadas estaban grabando la escena con sus celulares, Rachel beso a Quinn, un pequeño beso, después se alejó un poco para poder ver sus ojos, posteriormente se acercó de nuevo a la rubia, esta vez puso sus brazos en el cuello de la chica y la beso, esta vez el beso fue más intenso, Quinn rodeo la cintura de la morena con sus brazos, respondiéndole el beso, cuando se detuvieron se vieron a los ojos, esta vez Rachel noto que los ojos de la rubia estaban en llamas, poso su mano en la frente y movió lo mechones dorados de su cabello para tapar los ojos de Quinn. La rubia había entendido, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y su cara estaba pálida. Rachel solo agarro su mano para calmar a la chica.

**M. Un aplauso a la pareja ganadora y que siga la fiesta**

Antes de que terminara de hablar la mesera Rachel ya había bajado a Quinn del escenario, seguían agarradas de la mano, la llevaba hacia el baño, el baño estaba lleno de chicas y Rachel quería que la rubia tuviera privacidad así que se metió en uno de los cubículos desocupados jalando a Quinn a tras de ella, una vez dentro las dos cerró la puerta.

**R. Mírame, mírame Quinn** –le decía a la rubia mientras apartaba los mechones de la frente de la chica.

Quinn estaba cabizbaja, Rachel la tomo del mentón subiéndole la cara.

**R. Mírame Quinn**

A la rubia no le quedó otra alternativa más que acatar la petición de la morena así que levanto la mirada cruzándose con los ojos chocolate de Rachel. En ese momento la rubia ya tenía sus ojos de color avellana.

**R. ¿Qué te está pasando?**

**Q. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo** –respondió avergonzada

**R. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Esto te pasa cada vez que me ves**

Quinn se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

**Q. Mis ojos cambian cuando me… emociono al verte** –dijo esto último tartamudeando

**R. ¿Te emocionas o te excitas?**

**Q. No digas tonterías Rachel**

**R. ¿Ah no?** –se acercó a la rubia y le planto un beso.

Quinn se quedó paralizada, cuando se alejó la morena Quinn tenía nuevamente los ojos dorados.

**R. Lo ves**

La rubia trato de salirse del cubículo, Rachel la alcanzó a detener agarrándola de la muñeca, cuando Quinn se giró la morena se encontraba ya muy cerca de su cuerpo haciendo que la espalda de la rubia quedara pegada a la puerta, Rachel fue acercando sus labios poco a poco a los de Quinn antes de juntarlos le susurro.

**R. Si no lo deseas detenme**

****Gracias por sus Reviews, saludos


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn no contesto, al contrario terminó de cerrar el pequeño espacio que las separaba, el beso fue lento, la rubia puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pequeña morena y Rachel se aferró con sus manos al cuello de Quinn, el beso que comenzó tierno fue tornándose desesperado, poco después la boca de la rubia se dirigió al cuello de la morena la cual soltó unos pequeños gemidos que excitaban más a Quinn, poco a poco la rubia fue haciendo retroceder a la otra chica pero sin despegarse de su cuello, hasta que la morena choco con el pequeño tanque del agua del baño, Quinn la agarro de la cintura para subirla al tanque mientras la besaba en los labios nuevamente, una vez que Rachel estaba sentada Quinn puso su rodilla sobre la tapa del sanitario, lentamente fue moviendo su mano derecha para acariciar las piernas de la chica, cuando llegó al pliegue del vestido blanco fue metiendo suavemente la mano dentro de él, la morena gemía cada vez más fuerte. Quinn se detuvo ya que un dolor intenso le comenzó en su mano, esta vez era un dolor más fuerte que los anteriores, no lo pudo soportar así que tuvo que soltar a la chica para apretarse la mano.

**R. ¿Qué te pasa?** –pregunta aun agitada.

**Q. No sé, esta es otra de las cosas que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti… o más bien cuando te toco**

**R. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos** –le decía mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios- **y cambia esos ojos**

Quinn a pesar del dolor sonrió y respiro hondo, la morena la tomo de la mano y salieron de ahí, la rubia miraba hacía el suelo para evitar que alguien la viera pues aún estaba excitada.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa se encontraron con las otras dos chicas que seguían bebiendo y su grado de ebriedad era aparente. Cuando Santana las vio les pregunto.

**S. ¿Qué estaban haciendo conejitos?** –sonrió antes de beber de su botella

**R. Nada, celebrando nuestro triunfo** –respondió sonriendo mientras le tomaba a una de las muchas botellas que había en la mesa.

**S. Si se nota** –se burlo

Quinn y Rachel voltearon a verse y notaron que tenían lápiz labial por la cara y el cuello, las dos se sonrieron, la rubia tomo una servilleta con la que dulcemente limpiaba, a su vez la morena hizo lo mismo pero de manera torpe ya que seguía ebria.

Las chicas se quedaron unas horas más en el lugar pasando un buen rato mientras disfrutaban de las bebidas y bromeaban, llegaron a un punto donde decían incoherencias que a la única que le causaba gracia era a Quinn. Rachel y Santana terminaron siendo las mejores amigas, al menos por esa noche.

**S. Es que siempre me caíste bien Berry, sino fuera porque hablas tanto, pero creo que Quinny ya encontró la manera de mantenerte callada.**

**R. Salud!** –dijo alzando su botella de cerveza- **y si Santana estábamos en el baño besándonos y déjame decirte que esta rubia** –dijo agarrando la mano de Quinn- **es una excelente besadora… y no me importaría regresar al baño con ella otra vez** –continuaba pero esta vez pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Quinn aún con la cerveza en la mano.

**Q. Ok… creo que es hora de irnos** –decía mientras le quitaba la botella de la mano a Rachel para ponerla en la mesa.

Paso la mano por la cintura de la morena para poder ayudarla porque no podía caminar por sí sola, mientras Rachel aprovechaba para besarle el lóbulo del odio.

**R. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto**

Britanny y Santana iban caminando por si solas ya que aunque su grado de ebriedad era muy elevado tenían más experiencia, aun así iban abrazadas la una de la otra.

Al salir del lugar para dirigirse al auto Rachel le grito al guardia quien estaba parado en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo.

**R. Adiós guardia!**

**G. Vuelvan pronto** –respondió sonriendo

Al llegar al auto Santana le entregó las llaves a Quinn, la pareja se metió al asiento trasero donde no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a besarse, fue ahí donde Quinn se dio cuenta que tendría que conducir, se puso nerviosa pero aún así llevo a Rachel al asiento del copiloto y como pudo la metió, Rachel volteó hacia atrás donde vio a las porristas besándose, antes de que Quinn pudiera salir la morena la jalo del cuello para besarla una vez más.

**Q. Para Rachel, tengo que conducir** -dijo separándose de la chica

**R. ¿No quieres besarme?, ¿no te gusto verdad?** –preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quinn quedo totalmente enternecida con la escena, ver así a Rachel le provocaba ternura.

**Q. Si me gustas y si quiero besarte** –le respondió mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios- **pero no aquí, tenemos que llegar a casa ¿ok?**

La morena solo asintió, Quinn cerró la puerta de Rachel y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, entro puso la llave para encenderlo pero antes respiro hondo y se quedó un rato paralizada.

**R. ¿Tienes miedo?** –le preguntó –**yo sentí que moría cuando me entere de tu accidente.**

Quinn volteo a ver a la morena que estaba recostada en el asiento esto le dio valor para encender el auto y lo condujo despacio, el coche iba en silencio ya que Rachel se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que hablo nuevamente.

**R. Para Quinn, tengo que vomitar**

Quinn se hizo a un lado de la carretera, Rachel abrió la puerta y saco la cabeza, una vez que la cerró Quinn hablo pero más para ella que para la otra chica.

**Q. No puedo llevarla así a su casa.**

Encendió de nuevo el auto y se dirigió a su casa, una vez que llegaron despertó a todas las chicas que ya se habían quedado dormidas. Santana ayudo a Britt y Quinn a Rachel, las cuatro chicas llegaron a la habitación de la rubia donde Santana y Britt acapararon la cama, Quinn las hizo a un lado para que la morena se pudiera acostar, le quito los zapatos, tenía que avisar a los Berry que se quedaría en su casa, como no tenía el numero tomó el celular de Rachel para buscar el número de alguno de sus padres, sin querer vio unos mensajes que estaban en la pantalla cuando desbloqueo el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que Rachel se reuniría con Finn para los arreglos de la boda, salió de ahí e ingreso a la agenda de donde tomó el teléfono de LeRoy, una vez que lo apunto en su teléfono salió de la habitación con un semblante triste. ¿Rachel recordaría lo que había sucedido esa noche?, ¿estaría experimentando? Quinn no sabía que pensar. Cuando llegó a la habitación que hacía de estudio marcó el teléfono, le costó trabajo convencer a los Berry de no venir por su hija pero al final lo logro. Decidió quedarse en el estudió a dormir ya que de todas manera no cabrían en su cama así que el sofá lo hizo cama, se quitó el pantalón y la playera quedando en ropa interior, tomó una de las sabanas que había en uno de los libreros pues a menudo su papá se quedaba ahí cuando se peleaba con su madre, se acostó y trato de dormir, dejó la puerta abierta por si algo se les ofrecía a las chicas. Y así fue ya que Rachel llegó después, la rubia la vio pues no había podido dormir por estar pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche.

**R. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?**

**Q. ¿Por qué que paso?** –se levantó olvidando que solo estaba en ropa interior

**R. Es que… Britt y Santana están…** -dijo bajando la mirada para no ver a Quinn, ya se le había bajado la borrachera.

Quinn noto que había desviado la mirada y se sentó para taparse con la sabana.

**Q. ¿Están qué? …oh … oh… no mi cama… si ven acuéstate aquí a un lado** –le dijo mientras le dejaba un espacio.

Rachel se acercó y se acostó dándole la espalda a Quinn. Estaba demasiado cansadas como para hablar, al instante se quedaron dormidas, la rubia durmió muy bien esa noche no había tenido sueños y estaba descansando, algo que no había pasado desde el accidente.

Pasado el mediodía Santana entro al estudio donde se encontró a Quinn medio desnuda apenas tapando su cuerpo con la sabana, a su lado estaba Rachel abrazando a la rubia, las dos estaban volteando hacia la misma dirección y entrelazaban sus piernas, la morena tenía un brazo encima de la cintura de la rubia y la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Quinn. La sabana dejaba al descubierto sus piernas desnudas, Santana al verlas así no pudo evitar pensar que había pasado algo más entre las chicas.

**S. Ay conejitos calientes!** –Dijo mientras sacaba su celular para después tomarles una foto a las chicas, las dejo seguir durmiendo y bajo nuevamente con Britt.

La primera en despertar fue Quinn, noto el brazo de la morena que se encontraba en su cintura la quito cuidadosamente para no despertar a Rachel y se levantó, se puso su pantalón y su playera para después dirigirse con las dos chicas que ya se encontraban en la cocina desayunando.

**S. ¿Ya te cansaste de faltarle el respeto a la casa de tu madre?** –decía burlándose

**Q. ¿Así como tú le faltaste el respeto a mi cama?**

**S. Hubiera estado mejor si Rachel no se hubiera ido** –decía bromeando

**B. A mí me hubiera gustado que se quedará** –dijo sería- **nunca he estado en un trio con solo chicas, además anoche me quede con una duda** –continuo mientras se levantaba del banco y se dirigía a la rubia, cuando llegó a ella la beso en los labios- **realmente no eres tan buena besadora como dijo Rachel** –regreso de nuevo a sentarse.

**S. Hey! Estoy aquí!**

**B. Ya lo sé Santy, solo quería ver si era verdad, pero tus besos son los mejores -**estiro su mano para tomar la de la latina

Quinn se sentó para desayunar también, Britt le dio un plato lleno de fruta y un vaso más grande que el de su novia.

**S. Hey, ¿por qué el plato de Quinn tiene más fruta que el mío?**

**B. Porque Quinn tiene que comer mucho** –respondió como si fuera obvio –**Quinn, ¿En qué estoy pensando?**

**Q. ¿En nada?** –respondió mientras tenía un pedazo de fruta en la boca

**B. Ves Santty está funcionando** –la rubia estaba emocionada.

Las otras chicas miraron Britt quien solo les sonrió, las dos chicas volvieron a su plato en eso Britt saco su hoja y anoto:

_Lee mente √_

Posteriormente la guardo de nuevo y se unió a la plática con las otras chicas.

**B. ¿Entonces que te pareció el sexo lésbico?** –preguntó repentinamente

Quinn se atraganto al escuchar la pregunta de la chica.

**Q. No tuve sexo**

**B. ¿No supiste que hacer?** –preguntaba de nuevo interesada

**S. No mientas tengo pruebas** –afirmaba mientras buscaba en su celular- **mira** –dijo enseñándole la foto que minutos antes les había tomado.

**Q. Santana borra esa foto** –decía molesta- **eso es pervertido**

**S. No, podré utilizarla algún día que me sea necesaria**

Las chicas reían cuando Rachel hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, al momento que se sentó todas quedaron en silencio, Britt le ofreció un plato con fruta la cual acepto gustosa.

**B. ¿Te divertiste anoche Rachel?**

**S. Claro, que se divirtió si andaba como conejo** –respondió por la morena

**R. Si me divertí Britt, y Santana no sé qué quieres decir cuando dices que andaba como conejo** –contesto mientras se metía un pedazo de manzana a la boca.

**S. Pues sí, como conejo ya sabes porque…**-Brittany no dejo terminar de hablar a su novia

**B. ¿Y ustedes desde cuando se gustan?** –Preguntó a Quinn y Rachel que desde que llegó la morena no dejaban de mirarse de reojo.

Cuando la rubia de ojos azules hizo la pregunta, ella junto con Santana y Rachel voltearon a ver a Quinn esperando una respuesta.

**Q. ¿Por qué me miran nada más a mí?... también esta Rachel**

**B. ¿No se supone que te ibas a casar con Finn?** –le preguntó a la morena- **porque supongo que le fuiste infiel y….**

**S. Baby eso es algo que deben de hablar a solas… y ahora recuerdo que teníamos algo que hacer** –dijo levantándose y empujando a su novia hacía la salida de la casa de Quinn- **te llamo más tarde Fabray** –grito desde la puerta.

Las dos chicas quedaron en silenció mientras seguían desayunando, ninguna de las dos decía nada y evitaban cruzar la mirada, Rachel no pudo más y hablo.

**R. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso el día que me llamaste?** –miró fijamente a Quinn

**Q.…porque era verdad…quería escucharte** –contesto haciendo frente a la mirada de la morena.

**R. ¿Por qué me dices eso Quinn?, yo tengo a Finn, lo quiero mucho… es buen chico, ha soportado tanto estos días y ahora lo he engañado… pero por el otro lado estas tú, me vuelves loca con solo escucharte y tienes esa mirada tan sexy… que haces que me olvide de que existe alguien más y… soy la peor persona del mundo porque no me arrepiento de nada** –esto último ya lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

La rubia no le había quitado la mirada a Rachel, se sentía culpable de la confusión de la morena, se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y se acercó para abrazarla.

**Q. Yo no quería que lo engañaras, pero no pude resistirme a estar lejos de ti… pero de ahora en adelante me alejaré para no confundirte más… lo último que quiero es lastimarte**- indicó mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

**R. No quiero que te alejes, creo que quiero estar contigo… no sé… necesito pensar** –cuando termino de decir esto se alejó de la rubia y se levantó- **me tengo que ir** –se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos –**hablamos después** –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Quinn estaba en silenció solo seguía a la morena con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Gracias por sus Reviews y gracias a ti amor que sin ti no habría esta historia te amo. Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn estaba en silenció solo seguía a la morena con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró. La rubia no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en la misma posición, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, hasta que recordó que su mamá no tardaría en llegar así subió para limpiar el estudio y su habitación, cuando terminó de cambiar las sabanas de su cama se acostó y se quedó dormida.

Rachel llegó a su casa y tomó un baño, mientras se secaba el cabello frente al espejo noto que en el cuello tenía un chupetón, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, sintió como su corazón se acelero, se mordió el labio y sonrió.

**R. Creo que estoy enamorada**

Cuando estaba buscando que ropa ponerse su teléfono sonó.

_Para Rachel: Ya stoy por trminar 1 ncargo de Burt, nomas m baño y boy para tu casa F_

Al ver el mensaje la morena decidió que no quería ver a Finn, no era el momento, no quería tomar una decisión precipitada, tenía que pensar las cosas antes… además tenía el chupetón, Finn no podía verla así.

_Para Finn: Lo siento Finn no estaré en casa ya que uno de mis padres me obligo a que lo acompañe a comprar unas cosas porque mañana quiere que salgamos en familia R_

Quinn seguía dormida cuando el tono de llamada de su celular la despertó, la rubia se sentía extrañada pues no había tenido aquellos sueños con la morena y sentía que los echaba de menos, tomó su celular y contesto.

**S. No vas a creerlo Fabray, leí en la página Web del Ladys Up que hoy habrá un súper concurso, tenemos que estar ahí** –decía emocionada

**Q. Amm no sé, no tengo humor para ir**

**S. Vamos rubia, te distraerás**

**Q. Bueno está bien, ¿Pasas por mí?**

**S. Si, deja ahorita le hablo a Rachel o ¿le hablas tú?**

**Q. No, no creo que quiera ir, esta confundida y necesita pensar**

**S. Ah que enano tan complicado, paso por ti en una hora, nos vemos**

Cuando termino la llamada Quinn salió de su habitación para ver si su madre ya había llegado, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su mamá y le encontró dormida aun con las maletas a un lado.

**Q. Seguramente regreso cansada**

La rubia regreso a su habitación para alistarse para la noche que le esperaba.

Finn estaba terminando de arreglar un auto cuando recibió la contestación del mensaje de Rachel, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareció y aventó la llave que tenía en la mano al piso, esto hizo un ruido fuerte que llamó la atención de Burt y Kurt que se encontraban hablando en el lado opuesto del taller, vieron como Finn entraba a la casa con una cara de enojo.

**B. ¿Qué tendrá? Voy a ir a hablar con él**

Antes de que pudiera moverse Kurt lo tomó del hombro deteniéndolo.

**K. No, déjame a mi**

Kurt entró a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Finn, la puerta estaba cerrada así que tocó

**K. ¿Se puede?**

Como no hubo respuesta abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación, encontró a Finn acostado en la cama.

**K. ¿Qué te pasa?** –le pregunto acercándose a la cama

**F. Nada, quiero estar solo**

**K. Vamos soy tu hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?** –Dijo sentándose en la cama- **además no me voy a ir de aquí hasta saber que tienes**

Finn se quedó callado un momento pero sabía que Kurt hablaba en serio y que no se iría hasta que le contará, así que decidió hablar.

**F. Es Rachel**

**K. ¿Qué pasa con Rachel?**

**F. Ha estado extraña, ha estado evitándome en la escuela, cuando quiero ir a su casa siempre me pone excusas para que no vaya, no quiere hablar de los planes de la boda, no contesta mis llamadas, ahora solo nos comunicamos por mensajes y la última excusa fue que va a salir de compras con su papá**

Kurt se quedó pensando ya que hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella, pero la última vez estaba emocionada por la boda, tenía que hablar con ella definitivamente.

**K. No te preocupes Finn, seguramente está así por la audición, verás que cuando pase todo será como antes**

**F. No sé, tengo mis dudas**

**K. Si te hace sentir mejor hablaré con ella en alguna oportunidad y verás que no va ser nada** -dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la salida- **No te preocupes**

Kurt se quedó con dudas por lo que le había dicho su hermano, decidió no perder tiempo e ir a la casa de Rachel, si no estaba la esperaría.

Rachel estaba terminado de cambiarse cuando su celular volvió a escucharse nuevamente con la alerta de mensaje, pensó que era la respuesta de Finn.

_Para Rachel: Te extrañaremos en la salida de hoy, que mal que no vendrás con nosotras B_

Rachel quedo extrañada por el mensaje de Britt pues ella no sabía nada de ninguna salida.

Santana y Brittany llegaron por Quinn, antes de salir la rubia le dejo una nota a su mamá diciéndole que iba a salir con las chicas. Una vez en el auto la latina seguía muy emocionada.

**S. Es que no sabes Quinn, que bueno que decidiste venir, el concurso de hoy te encantará**

**Q. De todas maneras si te hubiera dicho que no, hubieras venido por mi**

**B. Nunca le puedes decir que no a Sannty, además nunca he estado en un concurso de esos, ni ella tampoco**

Las chicas llegaron al Ladys Up que como siempre estaba abarrotado y más esa noche por el concurso que habría. Al llegar a la entrada como siempre Santana y Brittany saludaron al guardia.

**G. Santana, Britt, Quinn, ¿Cómo están?**

**B. Bien guardia** –respondió con una sonrisa

**G. ¿Tu novia no vino hoy?** –le pregunto a Quinn

**Q. No, hoy no pudo venir** –contesto pues sabía que se refería a Rachel

**G. Que lastima, ¿y quiénes de ustedes van a concursar?**

**S. Oh no, esta vez solo venimos a ver**

**G. Muy bien, entonces son quince dólares por cada una, hoy solo es sin cover para las que concursan y las que pagan les doy estas bonitas playeras** –dijo enseñándoles una playera blanca la cual en la parte de enfrente tenía la leyenda "Like Girls" con letras negras que abarcaban todo el frente y en la parte superior de la parte trasera tenía el logo del Ladys Up- **tienen que usarlas para que no las confundan con las concursantes.**

Las chicas pagaron los quince dólares cada una, el guardia les entregó las playeras Britt y Santana no tardaron en ponérselas, la rubia estaba indecisa si ponérsela o no, seguía con la playera en la mano.

**Q. ¿Like Girls?, ¿En realidad es necesario esto?** –dijo entrando ya al lugar

**S. Tú te quejas por todo, la calcomanía, la playera** – se detuvo- **dime tu si quieres concursar** –dijo señalando al escenario que era más grande que el de la noche anterior.

Quinn al ver de lo que se trataba quedo boquiabierta y no tardo en ponerse la playera.

Rachel no quiso quedarse con la duda del mensaje que Brittany le había enviado así que opto llamarle.

**B. ¿Bueno?** –Contesto gritando ya que al fondo se escuchaba la música aunque ella estuviera en el baño- **Ojala estuvieras aquí**

**R. ¿Aquí, dónde?** –también gritaba para que la rubia la escuchara

**B Volvimos a venir al Ladys up**

**R. ¿Quinn esta con ustedes?**

**B. Si, ella y Santy están en la mesa esperando que lleven las cervezas, ¿las saludo de tu parte?**

**R. No, no les digas que te hable** –corto la llamada.

Brittany no le tomó importancia a la llamada de la morena y salió del baño para unirse a las otras dos chicas que ya se encontraban bebiendo.

**B. ¿Qué tu no podías tomar?** –le preguntó a la otra rubia quien le daba tragos a su botella

**Q. Decidí dejar de tomar el medicamento no me sirve para nada… además lo necesito** –le dio un trago a la cerveza

**S. Pues entonces Salud!** –las chicas juntaron sus botellas

Cuando termino la llamada con Brittany la morena comenzó vestirse adecuadamente para salir, Quinn estaba en Ladys Up donde estaba Marissa, posiblemente con el corazón roto y trataría de curarlo con Marissa y si no era Marissa sería con alguna otra chica, eso no lo podía permitir, se puso un vestido negro con lunares blancos, se acomodó el cabello y se maquillo, estaba lista para salir, cuando recordó el chupete y tomo una pañoleta se la puso en el cuello, estaba lista así que bajó a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres quien al verlos se detuvo.

**R. Papas voy a salir**

**L. Hiram ¿recuerdas cuando nuestra hija pedía permiso para salir?**

**H. Déjala salir, son sus últimos momentos con sus amigos déjala que disfrute**

**L. Bueno, pero cualquier cosa nos avisas al teléfono o le dices a Quinn que nos avise** –lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente porque había sido ella quien les aviso la noche anterior.

**R. Gracias** –sonreía mientras se acercó y beso a cada uno de sus padres

La morena salió de su casa dirigiéndose hacia su auto, aun por su mente pasaba la idea de Marissa con Quinn lo que hizo que no viera al chico que se acercaba a ella.

**K. Pensé que no estabas en casa** –dijo sarcástico

**R. No tengo tiempo para hablar en este momento Kurt, tengo prisa** –respondió subiéndose a su auto y poniéndose el cinturón

**K. Rachel Barbra Berry vas a tener que hablar conmigo aunque tenga que subir a tu auto**

Rachel no le respondió, cerró la puerta del auto y encendió el coche, el chico al ver esto corrió al lado del copiloto y se subió.

**R. Kurt no estoy jugando, voy arrancar** –decía mirándolo

**K. No me bajaré hasta que me aclares unas cosas**

**R. Como quieras** –fue lo último que dijo y después arranco

Kurt estaba hablándole pero la morena seguía con sus pensamientos y no escuchaba lo que el chico le decía, así fue todo el camino Kurt no paraba de hablar hasta que el auto se detuvo, Rachel apagó el auto se quitó el cinturón.

**K. ¿En dónde estamos?** –preguntó viendo el lugar

La morena no respondió y salió del auto, Kurt hizo lo mismo y la siguió, al llegar a la entrada el guardia la saludo.

**G. Hola Rachel, tu novia esta allá adentro… espero que no la encuentres con otra chica** –esto último lo dijo bromeando

La morena le mando una mirada fulminante, no le había hecho gracia. El guardia lo noto y se puso serio. Kurt solo estaba desconcertado por lo que el guardia había dicho, ¿Rachel con novia?

**G. ¿Vas a concursar esta noche?**

**R. Si** –contesto sin darle importancia

**G. Entonces no hay cover para ti, pero tu amigo tiene que pagar** –dijo refiriéndose a Kurt

**R. Oh… no, él también va a concursar** –estaba desesperada por entrar

**G. No lo creo, son quince dólares** –dijo serio

Kurt saco el dinero de su bolsillo y le pago al guardia, quien le entrego una playera blanca con la leyenda "Like boys" igual al que le había dado antes a las chicas. Kurt había pensado en irse y hablar después con Rachel pero ahora tenía más preguntas que hacerle al parecer Finn no estaba equivocado.

Cuando entraron Rachel estaba de puntitas mirando a todos lados buscando las tres chicas que habían llegado antes, Kurt la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

**K. ¿Qué sucede Rachel? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué pasa?...¿Por qué el guardia piensa que tienes novia?**

**R. Es una larga historia, te cuento después** –contesto mientras seguía volteando a todos lados

Rachel dio unos pasos hacía la pista de baile detrás de ella iba Kurt cuando la música paró para darle espacio a Marissa quien se encontraba en el escenario.

**M. Llegó el momento para empezar el concurso. ¿Están todos listos?... Esperen allá hay una última concursante** –dijo señalando a Rachel-** No puedo creerlo es nuestra ganadora de ayer** –una luz se posó sobre la morena- **Ven aquí Rachel**

Cuando termino de decir esto Rachel se abría camino hacía las escaleras para subir al escenario, Kurt estaba aún más desconcertado.

**K. ¿Ganadora? ¿Ganadora de qué?**

Quinn estaba recargada en la mesa tomando a su cerveza cuando escucho el nombre de la morena y pudo divisarla en la pista caminando hacía el escenario, dejó la botella en la mesa, Santana miró a Quinn.

**Q. Tengo que darle la playera** –dijo caminando y tratando de quitarse la playera blanca, cuando fue detenida por la latina.

**S. No no no, si concursas puedes ganar y que hayan ganado ayer ya es suficiente** –decía quitándose ella la playera.

**B. Oh esto tengo que grabarlo** –sacó su celular una vez que las chicas iban corriendo hacia Rachel haciendo a un lado a la gente.

Rachel estaba subiendo las escaleras, estaba a punto de subir al escenario cuando Quinn la detuvo y le puso la playera encima, Santana pasó a un lado de ellas subiendo al escenario comenzando a saludar a la gente.

**M. Uyyy su novia no la dejo… pero miren a quien tenemos a cambio, una belleza latina… un aplauso para Santana**

**R. Quinn apenas iba a cantar** –decía decepcionada y viendo la playera que le había puesto la rubia

**M. Que empiece el concurso**

**Q. No ibas a cantar Rachel…mira** –dijo moviendo la cabeza para que viera el escenario

Gracias por sus Reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel empezó a ver el espectáculo y quedo boquiabierta, Quinn la bajaba de las escaleras pero la morena no podía dejar de mirar el escenario. Había quince mujeres incluida Santana las cuales traían puesta una blusa blanca sin mangas, de arriba del escenario comenzaba a caer agua como lluvia, las blusas de las chicas comenzaban a pegarse a su cuerpo dejando ver sus atributos y las chicas se movían sensualmente. La multitud estaba enloquecida.

Cuando Quinn y Rachel bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con Kurt quien también estaba sorprendido, tanto por ver a Rachel y Quinn juntas, como también ver a Santana bailar sin ningún pudor en aquel concurso de playeras mojadas, las dos chicas pasaron por enfrente de Kurt sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí, el chico seguía viendo el show hasta que se dio cuenta que Rachel y Quinn estaban cruzando la pista y decidió seguirlas.

Al llegar a la mesa en donde estaba Brittany quien estaba escandalosamente gritando que esa era su chica apuntando a Santana y grabando con el celular todo lo que pasaba.

**Q. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que necesitabas tiempo** –le pregunto a la morena

**R. Yo también quería venir ¿Por qué no me invitaron?, lo que paso no tiene por qué afectar nuestra amistad.**

Cuando la morena dijo eso Quinn sintió un apretón en su corazón, Kurt llegó y se unió a las chicas.

**B. Kurt!** –dijo abrazando al chico como saludo sin dejar de grabar

Al escuchar a Britt, la morena recordó que Kurt estaba ahí, Quinn saludo al chico y les ofreció una cerveza que Rachel acepto gustosa, Kurt tomó la botella pero sorprendiéndose nuevamente por la actitud de la morena, ya que ella no tomaba.

Los chicos miraron de nuevo al escenario donde las últimas concursantes seguían moviéndose y bailando, quedaban las cinco finalistas entre ellas Santana.

Kurt se había acercado a Britt quien se había alejado un poco de le mesa para poder grabar a su novia, pero aun estando lejos el chico podía ver a Rachel y Quinn, algo no le cuadraba, no quería vigilarlas. Las vio que se estaban hablando al oído y como Rachel acariciaba los mechones de la frente de Quinn, le parecía extraño.

Rachel al ver que la rubia estaba tomando se acercó a ella y le hablo al oído.

**R. No deberías de estar tomando, ¿Qué pasa con tu medicamento?**

**Q. Sabes que el medicamento no funciona** –le respondió al oído

Rachel noto que los ojos de Quinn habían cambiado, la morena movió los mechones de la frente de la rubia para evitar que sus ojos se vieran, decidió alejarse de Quinn y evitar que la mirada sexy de la rubia la provocara de nuevo, así que se fue a donde estaban Britt y Kurt, dejando a la rubia sola en la mesa, Quinn estaba triste y seguía bebiendo.

M. Bien ahora solo quedan dos finalistas, recuerden que la que gane su consumo y el de sus acompañantes es gratis además de mil dólares –la gente gritaba-** la ganadora se decidirá por la mayor ovación del público… así que comencemos… la primer finalista ... July** – la ovación duró unos minutos que no se comparó cuando Marissa dijo el nombre de Santana, Brittany no paraba de gritar que esa era su chica, Quinn, Rachel y Kurt hacían lo suyo armando tremendo escándalo, la ovación duró minutos dando así por terminado el concurso de esa noche- **No cabe duda la ganadora es Santana** –los gritos nuevamente se dejaron escuchar.

Marissa dirigió a las dos chicas finalistas atrás del escenario donde les entrego una playera como la todos los demás presentes en el lugar, la música nuevamente se dejó escuchar dándole paso al baile al público.

Kurt, Britt y Rachel seguían en el mismo lugar viendo el video que la rubia acaba de grabar, Britt estaba muy entretenida viendo a Santana en el celular, Kurt miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Quinn.

**K. No sabía que Quinn frecuentara estos lugares, ¿será que le gustan las mujeres?**

**R. No digas tonterías** –contestaba sin quitar la mirada del celular

**K. Pues es que vela, ve como habla con esas chicas**

**B. Vieron eso, gano mi Santy** –decía emocionada.

Cuando el chico dijo eso Rachel miró precipitadamente hacía la mesa donde estaba Quinn, quien estaba con dos chicas riendo, una de ellas era alta, su piel bronceada y su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, la hacía parecer una súper modelo, su compañera no menos agraciada era un poco más bajita que la primera, su cabello era rubio y su piel blanca, mientras platicaba no dejaba de moverse al ritmo de la música. Rachel se dio cuenta que no había sido buena idea dejar a Quinn sola en la mesa en un lugar lleno de chicas.

Después de unos minutos llegó Santana acompañada de Marissa, quienes traían botellas y botellas de cerveza, al ver la llegada de las dos chicas, los tres se acercaron a la mesa también, Rachel traía un aspecto serio en la cara y no dejaba de ver a las dos chicas extrañas que seguían riendo con Quinn y buscando cualquier excusa para tocar el brazo de la rubia.

**M. Felicidades Brittany, tienes una novia espectacular**

**B. Lo sé** –decía abrazando a Marissa como saludo

**S. A Santana nadie le gana** –decía acerándose a la mesa

**K. Esa chica no tenía oportunidad** –exclamo tomando una nueva botella

**R. ¿Quiénes son tus dos amigas Quinn?** –preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro

**Q. Oh si perdón, ella es Giselle** –refiriéndose a la morena-** y ella es Naomy** –señalando a la rubia- **me contaban que son modelos de ropa interior.**

La mesa quedó en silencio, Santana, Brittany, Marissa y Kurt veían a las espectaculares chicas de arriba abajo, Rachel solo se limitaba a fulminarlas con la mirada.

**N. Mucho gusto chicos** –decía con una sonrisa.

Giselle se acercó a la rubia a quien le subió la manga izquierda de chaqueta y saco un bolígrafo de su bolsa, tomó el brazo de la rubia y anoto su teléfono, cuando termino le dijo nos vemos más tarde en la pista, se alejó junto con Naomy, ya había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo y volteo hacía Quinn quien no les había quitado la mirada.

**G. Recuerda que me prometiste bailar conmigo** –Quinn asintió con la cabeza y subió la cerveza como una seña de aceptación.

Las dos chicas desaparecieron en la pista, los otros presentes en la mesa seguían con la boca abierta.

**S. ¿Cómo es que nunca me encuentro con chicas así?**

**B. Porque tienes novia** –volteo seria

**M. A mí también guárdame un baile rubia** –Quinn solo se limitó a sonreír pues había notado el comportamiento de Rachel y esto le había gustado.

Marissa empezó a recoger las botellas vacías que había en la mesa, miró a Rachel que seguía seria y le dijo.

**M. Si hubieras concursado, hubieras ganado** –le guiño el ojo mientras se retiraba.

**R. A esa mesera no se le quita lo insolente**

Todos los chicos ya habían tomado una botella nueva así que decidieron brindar por la latina, chocaron entre los cinco sus botellas para después darle un trago. Quinn Santana y Brittany se unieron a las muchas personas que estaban en la pista bailando al ritmo de D. I. S. C. O de Ottawan, Brittany y su novia bailaban juntas, Quinn bailaba sola. Kurt y Rachel se habían quedado en la mesa desde donde podían ver a las tres chicas que bailaban en la pista.

**K. ¿por qué estás tan seria?** –decía acercándose a la morena para que pudiera escucharlo.

**R. Por nada** –respondía sin quitar la mirada a las chicas y bebiendo de su botella

**K. Si quieres nos podemos ir** –dijo dándole un trago a su botella.

Rachel pensó en aceptar la propuesta del chico, estaba molesta por la actitud de Quinn, la estaba ignorando totalmente, pero no tenía por qué reprocharle había sido ella la que había pedido tiempo, pero no se iba a ir, no las iba a dejar con esas mujeres.

**R. No Kurt, me estoy divirtiendo** –contesto sonriendo

Comenzó a sonar who is your daddy de Benny Benassi, Brittany le bailaba de manera sexual a Santana quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, la tomaba de la cintura mientras se meneaba detrás de la rubia. Cuando comenzó la canción Naomy y Giselle se acercaron a Quinn, Giselle se puso enfrente de la rubia y Naomy atrás, las dos chicas se acercaban sus cuerpos a los de Quinn al ritmo de la música, Quinn se quedó parada soprendida por la llegada de las dos chicas y al ver como se frotaban con su cuerpo, sintió una mirada y no pudo evitar voltear a ver de donde venía, vio a Rachel quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, tenía su vista fija en Quinn y sin ningún gesto en su rostro, Quinn volteo su mirada a las dos chicas y comenzó a seguirles el ritmo, Giselle tomo la cadera de la rubia cada vez tocaba más el cuerpo de la rubia, Naomy se había encontrado a un chica así que dejo a Quinn al ver que Giselle y Quinn bailaban la una con la otra sin prestarle atención a ella.

**K. Pues creo más que a Quinn le gustan las mujeres** –le decía a Rachel al seguir observando a la chica en la pista, de repente el lugar quedo totalmente oscuro, solo unas pequeñas luces blancas recorrían la pista.

**K. No crees que deberíamos ir a…** -no termino pues cuando volteo hacia donde estaba Rachel ya no había nadie.

Brittany y Santana ya no solo bailaban si no que se habían comenzado a besarse, a un lado de ellas estaban Quinn y Giselle bailando, la modelo iba acercando su rostro al de la rubia, cuando estaban a punto de acercar sus labios, Quinn sintió que alguien estaba bailando atrás de ella e instintivamente se dio la vuelta que para sus sorpresa era Rachel quien bailaba sensualmente ante la mirada atónita de la rubia, Quinn al verla sonrió y su ojos cambiaron de inmediato, Rachel la tomo del cuello atrayéndola hacía ella, Quinn la tomó de la cadera y se acercó más al cuerpo de la morena para seguir bailando con ella, Giselle al ver que toda la atención de Quinn iba hacía Rachel decidió ponerse a bailar con otra chica.

Cuando termino la canción Rachel se le acercó al oído

**R. Que te haya pedido tiempo no significa que tengas que estar bailando de manera sugerente con otras mujeres** –camino de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Quinn se quedó parada en la pista sonriendo por lo que la morena le había dicho, Santana y Brittany se acercaron a Quinn para que regresaran a la mesa por otra cerveza pero esperaron un rato a que sus ojos cambiaran.

Rachel regreso a la mesa donde estaba Kurt quien al verla llegar preguntó

**K. ¿Dónde estabas?**

**R. Te dije que iba al baño** –mintió

**K. Ah no te escuche**

Las otras chicas regresaron a la mesa, donde siguieron bebiendo.

**R. Quinn ¿me acompañas al baño?** –miro a la rubia

**K. ¿Qué no acabas de ir?** –frunció el ceño

Quinn no pudo contestar pues la otra rubia se levantó de su asiento

**B. Vamos Rachel yo te acompaño, desde hace rato me hago** –dijo ya caminando en dirección al baño y la morena la siguió

Santana estalló en risa, pues sabía lo que Rachel había pretendido.

**S. Pobre conejito** –lo decía en burla, Quinn comenzó a reírse también, ya el grado de alcohol en sus cuerpos era muy elevado,

Kurt solo las miraba sin entender nada, él también estaba un poco ebrio pero no tanto como las cuatro chicas.

En el baño Rachel esperaba a que saliera la rubia quien le hablaba desde el cubículo.

**B. No me gusta venir a estos baños** –Rachel la escuchaba sin prestarle mucha atención pues se había quedado frustrada- **porque la taza tiembla**

Cuando las chicas regresaron, Kurt les dijo que ya era hora de irse, Santana se negó pues antes tenían que acabarse las cervezas y empezaron a tomar de nuevas botellas. La conversación que tenían las chicas no tenían sentido.

**B. Me gustaría vivir en una casa hecha de azúcar, donde tuviera una alfombra de algodón de dulce y sus muebles fueran de chocolate** –decía pensando y saboreándose

**R. Si yo no quisiera ser famosa me gustaría vivir en las montañas**

**S. A mí me queda vivir en la casa de dulce** –todas se reían

**Q. ¿Kurt en que casa te gustaría vivir?** –preguntaba tratando de hacer participar al chico en la conversación

**K. Yo quiero una mansión**

La plática siguió hasta que quedo la última botella, al ver que era la última Santana y Rachel estiraron la mano para agarrarla, las dos la agarraron al mismo tiempo así que decidieron jugar piedra, papel o tijera, y quien ganara se tomaba la cerveza, las dos chicas comenzaron a agitar sus manos.

_R. Tijera S. Papel_

**R. Van dos veces que te gano López** –decía agarrando la cerveza

**S. Cállate enano** –decía seria

A Kurt no le había gustado nada como Santana le había hablado a Rachel, pero las demás sabían que era broma. Rachel le tomaba a la cerveza. Cuando se terminó la cerveza se abrieron paso hacia la salida, Quinn iba tambaleándose al igual que Rachel, Santana y Brittany iban abrazadas, Kurt no estaba tan ebrio pero aun así no podía conducir, decidieron dejar los autos ahí y volver después, así que prefirieron caminar. La ciudad no era muy grande aunque tardarían un rato caminado para llegar a la casa más cercana que era la de Brittany, no sería mucho.

Emprendieron su camino, caminaban por la banqueta cuando Brittany comenzó a cantar.

**B. Don´t stop believing**

**R. hold on to the feeling** –Rachel siguio

**S. Ay no, esa canción no** –se quejo

**Q. Yo estaba escuchando la canción Chapel of love cuando iba a tu boda** –le dijo a la morena

Brittany comenzó a cantar mirando a Santana

_I'll be her and_  
_She'll be mine_

Las demás chicas de unieron cantando.

_We'll love until_  
_The end of time_  
_And we'll never be lonely anymore_  
_Because we're_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_  
_Gonna get married_

Las chicas no se percataron que estaba sonando una sirena, una patrulla se había detenido a un lado de ellas, del auto se bajaron dos policías con su lámpara en mano alumbrando a los rostros de los cinco chicos, al sentir las luz en el rostro se taparon la cara.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	14. Chapter 14

**P1. Hemos recibido varios avisos de chicos alborotadores por esta calle, podrían mostrarme alguna identificación.**

**S. No hemos hecho nada oficial, estamos celebrando, somos felices, somos jóvenes y aparte tenemos amor** –esto último lo dijo atrayendo más hacía su cuerpo a Brittany.

**K. Santana cállate, déjame hablar a mí** –volteo a ver a los policías- **disculpe oficial… ya me las llevaré a casa para que no hagan tanto escándalo** –dijo entregándole su identificación.

El policía tomó la identificación del chico y la ilumino con la lámpara.

**P2. Necesitamos la identificaciones de las cuatro chicas** –le dijo a Kurt mientras veía a las chicas que seguían gritando y riendo a carcajadas.

Kurt se acercó a hablar con las chicas.

**K. Necesito que me den sus identificaciones** –decía en tono asustado y estirando su mano.

**S. Es una violación a mis derechos, yo puedo beber cuando yo quiera y...**

**K. Cállate Santana no quiero ir a la cárcel, ¿sabes lo que le hacen a los chicos como yo ahí?**

**Q. Ya, ya… denles las identificaciones al muchacho**

Las otras chicas aceptaron, se soltaron del abrazo y comenzaron a buscar sus identificaciones mientras se tambaleaban y seguían riendo. Rachel buscaba su identificación pero se descontrolo y cayó al piso, las chicas se empezaron a reír, Quinn se acercó a ayudarla, se agacho un poco sin querer con su mano toco uno de los pechos de la morena, rápidamente movió su mano, Rachel agarró de la cintura a la rubia para terminar de levantarse

**S. No tienen respeto a la ley conejitos** –decía riéndose viendo como Quinn levantaba a Rachel.

**K. Basta de juegos, a ver Quinn, Rachel sus identificaciones por favor**

Las dos chicas le entregaron la identificación, Santana y Brittany también la entregaron pues ya las traían en la mano, posteriormente se acercó a los oficiales, quien al recibirlas comenzaron a llamar a su central para verificar si tenían algún antecedente penal u alguna orden de arresto, obviamente no tenían nada ninguno de los cinco.

**P2. Bien chicos, los vamos a dejar ir esta vez… pero si se vuelven a quejar los vecinos ahora si los voy a arrestar** –dijo entregándoles las identificaciones

Las chicas ya habían seguido su camino prestando caso omiso a las palabras del oficial, solamente Kurt se había quedado con el par de oficiales, uno de los policías miraba a las chicas las cuales ya iban más retirado el chico al darse cuenta hablo.

**K. Discúlpelas oficial** –hacía una mueca con la boca

**P2. ¿Quieres que los llevemos a su casa?**

**K. No es necesario, ya estamos cerca y las mantendré alejadas de problemas, gracias** -respondió acelerando el paso para tratar de alcanzar a las chicas.

Después de caminar durante varios minutos más llegaron a casa de Brittany la cual le dio las llaves a Kurt para que abriera, una vez adentro se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los padres de Britt. Cuando llegaron Santana y las dos rubias entraron a la habitación, Kurt detuvo a la morena por el brazo antes de que entrara también en la habitación.

**K. ¿Qué está pasando Rachel?, ¿Ahora eres muy amiga de ellas como para salir a un club? Necesito que me cuentes ahora** –decía enérgico pero a la vez tratando de no alzar la voz.

**R. Kurt, hablamos después ¿si?**

Quinn se sentó en la esquina de la cama donde estaba Lord Tubbington y empezó a acariciarlo.

**Q. Hola Lord Tubbington ¿cómo estás?** –decía mientras le acariciaba cerca de la oreja.

El gato respondía con ronroneos.

**Q. Estás muy gordo**

El gato volvía a ronronear, Brittany veía asombrada la interacción entre Quinn y su gato a lo que saco su hojita y anoto:

_Habla con animales √_

Santana la interrumpió y pronto guardo su hoja.

**S. Baby quita al gato que ya quiero dormirme**

**B. No puedo, hoy es la noche que le toca a Lord Tubbington la cama, ayer me gano en una partida de cartas y esa es la recompensa** –decía triste.

**Q. ¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?** –preguntó levantándose de la cama

**B. En el jardín, siempre quise acampara ahí, pero antes me daba miedo pero con Quinn aquí me siento protegida**

**S. ¿Pero por qué Quinn? Yo te puedo cuidar Baby** –decía frunciendo el ceño.

**B. Es porque Quinn es Súper…** -se quedó callada cuando Rachel y Kurt se reunieron con ellas.

Brittany se dirigió a su armario donde sacó una casa de campaña y varias cosas más, Santana y Quinn la ayudaban, Rachel y Kurt las miraban extrañados por las cosas que sacaban.

**R. ¿Para qué es eso?** –preguntaba intrigada

**Q. Dormiremos en el jardín**

**K. ¿Qué?**

**B. No te preocupes, no nos pasara nada… esta noche será una Súper noche** –la rubia miró a Quinn para después comenzar a juntar las cosas del piso.

Santana, agarro las demás cosas que faltaban y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Quinn la siguió antes de salir Rachel las detuvo cuando hablo.

**R. Este vestido no se hizo para dormir en la intemperie** –se negaba a dormir en el patio.

**S. Cállate enana y síguenos** –terminaba de marcharse de la habitación.

A Kurt no le gustaba como Santana le hablaba a Rachel, además porque tenían que dormir en el patio teniendo la habitación de Brittany, el chico decidió quedarse en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama, cuando trato de sentarse el gato gruño haciendo que el chico se alejara de la cama y siguiera a las chicas quienes ya se encontraban en el patio, Quinn, Santana Y Britt trataban de armar la casa de campaña mientras Rachel había quedado sentada en uno de los escalones de la escalera que daba al patio, con las manos trataba de darse calor pues estaba comenzando a sentir frío, seguramente ya se le había bajado pues anteriormente no tenía frío. Kurt llegó a donde se encontraba Rachel y se sentó con ella desde donde miraban a las chicas dándole los últimos detalles a la casa de campaña.

**B. Vengan ya terminamos** –volteo hacía los chicos que estaban sentados.

La casa de campaña era grande pues era de cupo para ocho personas a lo que los cinco dormirían cómodamente, los cinco chicos se metieron a la casa, Santana y Britt se acomodaron juntitas, después se acostó Rachel seguida de Kurt y al otro lado Quinn.

**B. Juguemos algo** –dijo sentándose

Los otros chicos se negaron pues era tarde y querían dormir, Brittany al ver la negativa se acostó de nuevo acercándose más a Santana a quien comenzó a besar, la latina no se negó a esto, los besos terminaron siendo más acalorados y un poco ruidosos, la acción de las chicas estaban molestando Kurt quien tenía una almohada en la cabeza mientras Quinn y Rachel estaban demasiado cansadas como para prestar atención, el chico se movía de un lado para otro quejándose.

**K. ¿En verdad tienen que hacer eso?** –pregunto molesto.

No obtuvo respuesta pues las chicas seguían besándose y las otras dos ya se quedaban dormidas, el chico seguía molesto así que decidió salir de la casa de campaña.

**K. Voy a ir al baño a ver si cuando regrese ya terminaron de su espectáculo** –dijo saliendo de la casa y dejando el cierre de la puerta abierto dejando entrar lo frío de la madrugada.

Rachel sintió frío así que se levantó a cerrar el cierre, solo esperaba estar despierta para cuando el chico regresara y abrirle, cuando regresaba a su lugar se acercó a la rubia quien estaba profundamente dormida la tapo con la manta y se acostó en su lugar, Santana y Brittany seguían con sus besos pero ahora estaban debajo de una sábana. La morena estaba acostada boca arriba con las manos extendidas sobre su cabeza, trataba de no dormirse esperando a Kurt pero sus ojos se cerraban, pasaron unos minutos y la morena se quedó dormida. Quinn se dio la vuelta quedando sobre su hombro, abrió sus ojos los que estaban en llamas, vio a Rachel con ese hermoso vestido acostada a un lado de ella sonriendo, lentamente se fue acercando a ella acostándose encima tomando sus manos por encima de su cabeza con las suyas, Rachel despertó cuando sintió un peso sobre ella, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la rubia que comenzaba a besarla, Rachel quería mover a la rubia pero no podía pues el peso de la chica no la dejaba, entre beso y beso Rachel susurraba.

**R. Quinn… ¿Qué haces?** –trataba de mover sus manos pero no podía

**Q. Me encantan tus ojos** –decía con la respiración agitada para después volverla a besar

La rubia empezaba a mover su cadera lo cual hacia que su cuerpo tuviera fricción con el cuerpo de la morena, con el movimiento Rachel no pudo evitar un gemido que se escapó de boca. Quinn también gemía.

**R. Quinn, detente** –seguía tratando de quitarse a la rubia.

Quinn dejó los labios de la morena para dirigirse a su cuello sin separar en ningún momento los labios de la piel de la chica, el movimiento de su cadera eran cada vez más rápido, la rubia seguía gimiendo.

**R. Va a llegar Kurt...** – insistía para que la rubia parara-** detente Quinn  
**

**Q. Me gusta que digas mi nombre**

**R. Quinn suéltame** –decía mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas por la impotencia que sentía de no poder moverse.

La rubia había visto tan hermosa a Rachel acostada invitándola a besarla que no pudo evitarlo, verla ahí a mitad de la noche reflejándose en sus ojos la luna, acostada sobre el frío pasto, solo resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche su hermoso vestido blanco. La rubia la besaba y Rachel solo gemía y decía su nombre, las dos movían sus caderas, Quinn dejó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello el cual besaba con desesperación, tener así a Rachel con las manos sobre su cabeza la excitaba más pues la tenía a su merced, hasta que tuvo que soltarla pues un dolor en su mano se apodero de ella, el dolor era insoportable.

Cuando Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel, la morena la empujo hacía un lado, la rubia reacciono viendo que estaba en la casa de campaña, Rachel se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la casa, Quinn sabía que había tenido uno de esos sueño y se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Rachel y trato de detenerla.

**Q. Rachel perdón…** -se levantó pero no la alcanzo pues se dio cuenta que su mano derecha estaba envuelta en llamas, al ver esto se asustó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, agito su mano tratando de apagarla pero en un movimiento la mano toco la casa de campaña haciendo que empezara a incendiarse.

Santana y Brittany estaban incrédulas viendo la escena, veían a Quinn tratando de apagar el fuego de su mano, al ver como la casa de campaña se consumía por las llamas se levantaron corriendo a la salida, ya estando afuera la latina con dificultad pudo agarrar el brazo izquierdo de Quinn quien seguía parada dentro de la casa viendo su mano que seguía emanando fuego, la jalo hacia afuera.

Santana corrió por la manguera para apagar el fuego, Brittany veía emocionada a la rubia que al salir de la casa se sentó en el pasto, quien observaba su mano que seguía en llamas, la rubia de ojos azules había descubierto un nuevo poder.

Rachel salió corriendo de la casa de campaña para introducirse a la casa de los Pierce, iba corriendo por el pasillo donde estaba Kurt hablando por teléfono, al verla pasar se alejó el teléfono del oído.

**K. Rachel ¿Qué pas…** -No terminó la frase pues la morena se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**K. Papá en un rato más te hablo** –terminando la conversación que tenía al teléfono.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño.

**K. Rachel ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?** –preguntó tocando la puerta, donde escuchaba a Rachel llorar, Kurt sabía que algo le habían hecho, quizá alguna broma. Él sabía que no se podía confiar en ellas.

El chico sintió rabia y se dirigió al patio para confrontar a las chicas.

De la casa de campaña solo habían quedado las cenizas pues Santana se había encargado de extinguir el fuego, ahora tenían que enfocarse en apagar el fuego de la mano de la rubia, Santana intento con el agua de la manguera pero sin ningún resultado, el agua no le hacía nada al fuego de la mano de Quinn.

**S. Quinn haz algo!** –decía gritándole

Quinn seguía hipnotizada mirando su mano sin escuchar lo que le decían, la latina opto por agárrala del brazo izquierdo y sacudirla para que la rubia reaccionara.

**S. Quinn, apágalo** –volvía a gritar- **cierra la mano**

La rubia la miró a los ojos y cerro el puño en ese momento el fuego se extinguió.

**K. ¿Qué le hicieron a Rachel?** –llegaba al patio gritando, miró a donde estaba la casa de campaña en cenizas –**ah ya no es necesario que me digan nada, me lo imagino** –dijo enojado dándose la vuelta.

Santana se quedó mirando al chico sin entender de qué hablaba, Brittany seguía extasiada por lo sucedido, Quinn seguía aturdida mirando a la nada no podía creer lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Rachel a un no salía del baño cuando Kurt volvía a tocar a la puerta.

**K. Vámonos Rachel**

Rachel abrió la puerta, sus mejillas aún tenían lágrimas, Kurt solo la abrazó.

**K. Vamos, te sacare de aquí** –dijo dirigiéndola a la salida.

Ya fuera de la casa de los Pierce Kurt sacó su teléfono para pedir un taxi, el cual no tardó en llegar, una vez dentro del auto el chico seguía con duda que lo que había pasado.

**K. Rachel ¿Qué paso?** –aún seguía abrazando a la morena

**R. No quiero hablar de ello, solo quiero ir a casa**

El resto del camino fue en silencio, al llegar a casa de los Berry Rachel se bajó del auto y agradeció al chico.

**K. ¿Quieres que me quede?**

**R. No Kurt, estaré bien… y por favor no le cuentes a Finn lo sucedido yo hablaré con él** –abrazó al Kurt.

**K. Si no te preocupes** –regreso al auto

Kurt espero a que la chica entrara a su casa para después irse a la suya. Una vez dentro de su casa la morena se dirigió a su cuarto se puso su pijama se acostó en su cama para dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué Quinn le haría algo así?, le gustaba mucho pero no le perdonaría esto, tenía que enfocarse en planear su boda con Finn, eso mantendría sus pensamientos ocupados para no pensar en la rubia.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Las tres chicas seguían en el patio de la casa de Brittany, Santana había ido a la habitación de su novia por una botella de tequila que tenía a la cual le daba tragos para así bajarse el susto, Brittany había anotado en su hojita:

_Súper poder: Fuego √_

La rubia de ojos azules era la única que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Quinn no se había movido ni dicho ninguna palabra, pensaba que no quería explicarles nada a sus amigas, al menos no en este momento, quería estar sola. Se levantó e ingreso a la casa para después salir por la puerta de la entrada, decidió irse a su casa, caminar le haría bien pues necesitaba estar sola y despejar su mente. Al llegar a su casa se fue a su habitación donde se acostó sin cambiarse de ropa, no quería dormir pero la venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó pues tenía que salir con sus padres a un día familiar, tomo un baño, al verse al espejo una vez que ya se había vestido vio de nuevo el chupete que tenía en su cuello así que nuevamente se puso una pañoleta para cubrirlo. Puso su mejor cara y bajo con sus padres quienes la esperaban para salir.

Al despertar Quinn se dirigió a bañarse, pues aun traía la playera de Like Girls, cuando termino se puso un pants y una playera, se metió de nuevo a la cama, no podía dejar de pensar Rachel, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje.

_Para Rachel: Sé que no querrás hablar conmigo pero créeme que no fue mi intención hacer lo que hice, espero que puedas perdonarme Q_

Rachel al ver el mensaje sintió como un piquete en el corazón, los sentimientos por la rubia no habían cambiado pero no podía perdonar tan fácilmente así que decidió apagar su teléfono, quería desconectarse de todo y disfrutar su domingo familiar.

Pasada la tarde Rachel regresó a su casa, encendió su celular, tenía tres mensajes.

_Para Rachel: ¿Cómo estás? K_

_Para Rachel: oy si vams a vrnos? T xtraño F_

_Para Rachel: Ya me estas preocupando, ¿estás bien? K_

La morena decidió responderlos.

_Para Finn: Lo siento Finn olvide mi teléfono en casa, acabo de llegar aquí estaré por si quieres venir R_

_Para Kurt: Si kurt estoy bien, olvide mi teléfono en casa por eso no conteste antes R_

Finn al ver el mensaje de Rachel se subió a su camioneta tenía que llegar antes de que Rachel se arrepintiera.

Quinn había pasado todo el día tirada en su cama, Santana y Brittany la habían llamado varías veces, no había contestado ninguna llamada estaba sin ánimos de hablar con nadie. Escucho como tocaban fuertemente la puerta de su habitación la rubia no se movió solo respondió.

**Q. Mamá estoy bien, no necesito nada** –esto mismo había respondido todas la veces que su madre había ido a buscarla.

**S. No soy tu madre, así que ábreme o tiro la puerta** –contesto

Quinn de mala gana se levantó a abrir pues sabía que las amenazas de la latina no eran en vano.

**Q. ¿Qué quieres Santana?** –decía tapando el paso a su habitación

**S. Tenemos que hablar** –dijo apartándola de la puerta e ingresando a la habitación

**Q. ¿De qué quieres hablar?** – cerro la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama

**S. ¿Cómo qué de qué?, te fuiste sin decirnos nada, no contestas las llamadas** –decía molesta

**Q. No necesito que me cuiden**

**S. No me importa lo que digas Quinn, soy tu amiga y siempre me importara lo que te pase, ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame desde que estábamos en la casa de campaña** –se sentó en la cama

**Q. Hice algo muy malo Santana… me quede dormida y tuve uno de mis sueños con Rachel, al parecer la bese a la fuerza, pero en mi sueño ella me correspondía… es algo que no puedo controlar… yo no quería hacerle daño… pero no puedo controlarlo... cuando desperté estaba arriba de Rachel ella lloraba por mi culpa… y después el fuego, tal vez… esto que me pasa el fuego, mis ojos, los sueños son un castigo por haber sido tan mala con ella y tengo que sufrir todo esto… me duele aquí** –dijo tocándose el pecho.

**S. Habla con ella Quinn**

**Q. Le mande un mensaje y no me respondió**

**S. Háblale** –le dio el celular-** Sabes que Brittany piensa que eres un súper héroe**

**Q. No soy un súper héroe soy un fenómeno** –dijo marcando el número de la morena

Finn ya había llegado a casa de la morena, estaban en la cocina revisando un libro donde tenían apuntado todos los preparativos para la boda, Finn estaba muy emocionado y Rachel asentía a todo lo que el chico le decía.

**F. ¿Dónde está el otro libro?**

**R. En mi habitación** –dijo levantándose-** iré por el**

El chico seguía viendo el libro cuando el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar, Finn lo tomó al ver quien la llamaba y contesto.

**F. Hola Quinn**

**Q. ¿Finn?**

**F. Si soy yo, Rachel fue a su habitación por uno de los libros de los invitados para la boda, volvimos a retomar el tema y fijaremos la fecha pronto, tienes que estar ahí eh**

**Q. Ah sí… le hablare a Rachel después**

**F. Espera no tardará mucho**

**Q. No quiero interrumpirlos, llamaré después, adiós Finn**

**F. Adiós Quinn** –dijo terminando la llamada

Rachel iba entrando a la habitación cuando vio que su novio tenía su teléfono en la mano.

**R. ¿Quién era?** –se acercó al chico con el libro en la mano

**F. Era Quinn** –al escuchar el nombre la morena se estremeció

En un instante se le vinieron todas las imágenes de lo sucedido, pensaba que tal vez había reaccionado exageradamente, ella deseaba besarla y tenerla en sus brazos, lo que le molestaba es que si algún día estaban juntas de una manera intima quería que la primera vez fuese algo especial, no de manera desenfrenada como estaba Quinn… aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y su cuerpo cálido… a quien engañaba también lo había disfrutado, se mordió el labio inferior.

**F.… aunque podríamos cambiarlo si tú quieres** – la morena no contesto- **¿Rachel?**

**R. Si Finn, está bien** –el chico se dio cuenta que la morena no le ponía atención, pero decidió tolerarlo porque por fin Rachel había accedido a hablar de la boda.

Al terminar la llamada Quinn se quedó callada.

**S. ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?**

**Q. No, me contesto Finn… hablaban de su boda** –decía triste

**S. Finn es un idiota, nunca se casara con el**

**Q. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera**

**S. No te pongas así veras que no se casará** –sabía que a la rubia si le importaba Rachel aunque quisiera hacer ver lo contrario, se levantándose de la cama- **si es necesario vamos a impedirla a media ceremonia y si es preciso nos robamos a la novia, ella no se va a resistir** –Esto hizo reír a Quinn- **ahora levanta ese trasero y vamos a cenar que le prometí a tu madre que bajarías**

Quinn se levantó de la cama y siguió a la latina, su madre estaba sirviendo tres platos en la cocina cuando llegaron las chicas, se sentaron a cenar.

**S. Está muy rica la comida sra. Fabray** –decía dándole una mordida al pan francés

**J. Te he dicho tantas veces que me digas Judy, ¿Cómo la pasaron el fin de semana?**

**S. Muy bien Judy, salimos a bailar un poco** –Quinn solo reía

**J. Qué bueno chicas, a ver si lo repiten**

**S. Yo espero que sí, Quinnie se divirtió mucho**

**Q. Mamá no sabes que ha pasado con mi auto, estoy cansada que Santana me lleve y soportar su estúpida música**

**S. Hey hey son clásicos**

**J. El deducible es muy alto, ya hable con tu padre y no me dijo ni sí ni no**

**Q. No le pidas nada, aguantare la música de Santana**

**J. Es tu padre Quinn, de él salió pagarte la universidad… no es tan malo**

**S. Bueno ya comí ya me voy, Judy muchas gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa, Quinnie te llamo después.**

Cuando Quinn termino de cenar recogió los platos de la mesa para después llevarlos al fregador, salió de la cocina y le dio las buenas noches a su madre después se dirigió a su habitación que cuando llegó se aventó de nuevo a la cama, haber visto a su amiga la había hecho olvidar por un rato lo mal que se sentía, pero no podía olvidar que Finn se encontraba con Rachel, ¿pero a ella porque le importaba? ¿Acaso sentía celos? ¿Sería más que atracción física? después de un rato se quedó dormida.

La rubia abrió los ojos, sus ojos estaban dorados acostada a su lado estaba Rachel con su vestido blanco y sonriéndole, sus ojos cambiaron a color avellana, Quinn se resistía al sueño, pero no duro mucho pues nuevamente cambiaron, Rachel le acariciaba la cara.

**Q. No eres real** –trataba de resistirse, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo y Rachel desapareció.

La rubia seguía agarrándose la cabeza, quería que estas cosas dejaran de pasarle. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a gritar, su mano derecha se prendió en llamas, se enojó y empezó a aventar todo lo que se le ponía en frente, el librero termino en el piso, todos sus libros estaban regados por la habitación, se detuvo al ver su reflejo en el espejo al cual le dio un puñetazo haciéndolo trizas, la mano comenzó a sangrarle pero no sentía ningún dolor. Poco a poco se fue sentando en el piso, se recargo en su cama, sus piernas estaban flexionadas y recargaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, lloraba de frustración. La rubia se encontraba sola en casa pues a esa hora de la mañana su madre ya había salido a trabajar.

Quinn no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición, todo había permanecido en silencio que no se percató de que abrían la puerta de su habitación. En la puerta se encontraba Frannie, su hermana, quien se impresionó por ver la habitación de Quinn en aquel estado, buscó a su hermanita con la mirada hasta que la encontró sentada en el piso, Quinn aún seguía llorando, Frannie al verla corrió a ella y la abrazó.

**F. Quinn ¿Estas bien?** –Preguntaba susurrando- **¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?**

La rubia no contesto, solo se limitó a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y dejarse abrazar.

Frannie no preguntó mas solo abrazó a su hermana pequeña y así lo haría todo el tiempo que lo necesitara. Pasó el tiempo, las lágrimas ya no bajaban por las mejillas de la rubia, se había tranquilizado, se movió del abrazo de su hermana y volteo a verla.

**Q. Gracias, me gusta que estés aquí** –dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa en sus labios- **pero ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**F. Tommy y yo vinimos a traerte algo** –respondió sonriendo- **te encantará** –prefirió no preguntarle nada, esperaría a que su hermana le contara por si sola- **mira por la ventana** –Quinn la miro extrañada mientras Frannie se levantaba– **anda ven** –Quinn siguió a su hermana a la ventana quien apuntaba hacía la calle- **¿Te gusta?**

**Q. Lo único que veo es ese auto** –respondió viendo el auto que estaba estacionado afuera de su casa, era un Mustang GT 2010 en color dorado

**F. Mi papá te lo mando… pagar el deducible o comprarte un auto nuevo era lo mismo** –sonrió

**Q. Ese es un auto muy caro** –seguía mirando por la ventana

**F. Eso fue mi culpa** –se rio- **papá pidió opinión sobre un coche para ti y lo único que recordé en ese momento fue un Mustang…yo no sé de autos Quinnie** –seguía riendo- **anda vamos a verlo**

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa para ver el auto, Frannie le mostraba el auto emocionada y Quinn lo veía sin mucha emoción.

**Q. Este auto no es mi estilo**

**F. Es un Mustang, el Mustang es el estilo de todo el mundo, además esto y Yale es lo máximo que obtendrás de él, así que súbete y vamos a dar una vuelta** –decía abriendo la puerta del copiloto y subiendo al auto.

Quinn resoplo y subió al auto, estaba sentada frente al volante agarrándolo sin moverse.

**F. Vamos que esperas, arranca **–decía viendo a la rubia

**Q. Aún siento inseguridad para conducir por lo del accidente** –volteo a ver a su hermana

**F. Hablando de eso** –le dio un manotazo en el brazo- **porque no nos avisaste, si quiera hubieras tenido la consideración de decírselo a nuestra madre**

**Q. No me paso nada no lo creí necesario.**

**F. Enciende el auto** –la rubia la miró nerviosa pero hizo caso, encendió el coche- **vamos lentamente** –Quinn arranco y condujo despacio alrededor de su cuadra mientras le contaba a su hermana acerca del accidente, el paseo no había durado mucho pues ya estaba estacionándose afuera de su casa.

**F. ¿Eso fue todo?**

**Q. Si… tengo que limpiar mi habitación antes de que llegue mamá** –decía saliendo del auto

**F. Mamá tardara en regresar –**salía del auto también- **fui con ella por las llaves de la casa y quiso que le dejara a Tommy** –continuaba hablando mientras seguía al interior de la casa a la rubia- **te ayudaré a limpiar pero dime qué paso**

**Q.…Y a todo esto ¿Cómo esta Tommy?** –decía subiendo las escaleras

**F. No me cambies de conversación, dime que fue lo que paso aquí** –su tono de voz había cambiado pues ahora estaba sería.

Gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Q. Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías, si te lo mostrara te morirías**

**F. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Quinn, puedes decirme cualquier cosa** –decía mientras comenzaba a levantar los libros

**Q. Te lo voy a decir que al cabo mi vida ya está arruinada** –también comenzaba a recoger las cosas tiradas en el piso.

**F. No seas exagerada**

**Q. Ojala fuera exagerada… en fin quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa ¿no?** –decía desafiante

**F. Mhm**

**Q. Cuando pienso en alguien mis ojos cambian, sueño con esa persona, mi mano emana fuego y creo que he descubierto que cicatrizo rápidamente, le pegue al espejo y me corte parte de la mano y mira** –dijo mostrándole su mano- no tengo nada

**F. No te burles de mí, solo quiero saber qué te pasa no es para que me hagas bromas** –decía enojada mientras se acercaba a recoger los pedazos de espejo en el piso.

**Q. No es ninguna broma…** -se acercó a su hermana- mírame directo a los ojos -de mala gana Frannie la miro, Quinn cerró los ojos y pensó en la morena, abrió sus ojos, su hermana noto como habían cambiado del color avellana a parecer que estaba en fuego.

**F. ¿Cómo haces eso?** -estaba sobresaltada, no podía dejar de ver los ojos de su hermana.

**Q. No sé cómo lo hago, solo sé que me pasa desde el accidente, no sé si tenga que ver con que mi auto estallo y yo saliera ilesa**

**F. Quiero ver cómo sale fuego de tu mano** –pidió ansiosa

**Q. Aun no sé cómo hacer que salga fuego** –decía viéndose la mano

**F. ¿Y cómo sabes que te sale fuego de la mano entonces?** –preguntó incrédula

**Q. Porque ya me paso dos veces, una realmente estaba enojada, frustrada, triste... no sé cuál de esas emociones fue la que lo hizo aparecer**

**F. ¿Qué hacías la otra vez?** –preguntó mientras terminaba de recoger los pedazos del espejo, había notado que había unas cuantas manchas de sangre en el piso lo cual quería decir que su hermana le decía la verdad sobre haberse cortado la mano.

**Q…. estaba con la persona que sueño** –contesto en voz baja

**F. ¿Y que estabas haciendo?** –volvió a preguntar sin mirar a su hermana, la que ya estaba con las mejillas rojas.

**Q. Amm…**

Frannie se dio la vuelta para ver a Quinn

**F. Entonces ¿que estabas haciendo?** –al notar a su hermana sonrojada y titubeante supo a lo que Quinn se refería- **Oh… bueno… ¿Y quién es el afortunado?**

**Q. Eso es otra de las cosas, la persona con la que sueño y que me provoca todo lo que me pasa es… una chica** –esperaba la reacción de su hermana.

**F. ¿Una chica?... ¿o sea que ahora tienes novia?** –preguntaba naturalmente

**Q. No digas tonterías, no escuchaste es una chica**

**F. ¿Y eso qué Quinn?, uno no elige a quien amar**

**Q. Pero no entiendes que es una chica** –respondía frustrada.

**F. Entonces no te entiendo Quinn, dijiste que se estaban besando o algo más**

**Q. No es que yo haya querido hacerlo, es algo más fuerte que yo que me impulsa a hacerlo, es una mujer… a mí no me gustan las mujeres, además he hecho cosas que jamás imagine que haría…**

**F. Pues no veo porque tanto problema si la quieres debería de ir por ella** –decía sin tomarle importancia

**Q. No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso, ¿Qué paso con todo lo que nos enseñaron nuestros padres?**

**F. El amor es amor… nunca dejes que alguien o algo te diga lo que tienes que hacer o que tienes que seguir… si piensas que con eso serás feliz consíguelo**

**Q. Estas loca, además ella se va a casar**

**F. Quinnie nadie se resiste a las Fabray**

Las dos Fabray siguieron limpiando la habitación de la rubia para que su madre no encontrara el desastre que había hecho Quinn, la rubia terminaba de contarle algunos detalles de todo lo que le había pasado.

Habían pasado las tres primeras horas de la escuela, Rachel se encontraba en su casillero buscando su libro para la próxima clase cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella.

**S. Sí, no te preocupes ella está muy bien** –expresaba sarcásticamente, Rachel al escucharla se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella.

**R. ¿Ella? ¿Quién?, no sé a qué te refieres**

**S. ¿Cómo que quien?, Quinn, te fuste sin decir nada, sin siquiera decir adiós**

**R. No estaba de humor para despedirme**

**S. Ni siquiera llamaste para ver cómo estaba Quinn**

**R. ¿Por qué tendría que yo llamarle? Si aquí yo soy la ofendida, ella trato de besarme a la fuerza**

**S. Rachel ella estaba soñando, no puede controlarlo**

Rachel se quedó pensativa recordando aquel día en que siguió a Santana más allá de las canchas en la que la Quinn le confesaba a la latina que interactuaba con sus sueños y que la protagonista de esos sueños era ella, la voz de la latina la saco de sus pensamientos.

**S. ¿O es que tienes miedo por el fuego de su mano?… no seas tonta piénsalo y dale la oportunidad de hablar** –dijo alejándose por el pasillo

Cuando las dos Fabray terminaron de limpiar la habitación Quinn se tiró en la cama.

**F. ¿Qué haces? Levántate y vete a la escuela** –la regañaba- **ya son las últimas semanas y no es para que estés faltando**

**Q. No quiero ir** –respondió tapándose con la sabana.

**F. ¿Quieres que llame a mamá para que te obligue?** –saco su celular, la rubia menor se quedó pensativa viendo a su hermana.

**Q. Está bien** –aventó la sabana y se levantó de mala gana.

Se cambió rápido y se fue a la escuela, después de veinte minutos llegó al estacionamiento, no quería encontrarse con nadie y menos Rachel no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie. Al entrar a la escuela se dirigió a su casillero, para su mala fortuna se encontró con la morena, sólo camino sin prestarle atención. Rachel al verla se sintió como en los años anteriores en los que la rubia ni siquiera la miraba, estaba triste al menos hubiera esperado una disculpa o se conformaba con un saludo, rápidamente el sentimiento de tristeza se convirtió en enojo todo lo que habían pasado ese fin de semana al menos hubiera esperado otra reacción de la rubia. Pensaba en lo tonta que había sido, como podía esperar que Quinn Fabray se fijara en ella. Cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con Finn.

**F. Rachel, tengo una excelente noticia** –Se notaba la felicidad en su cara- **ya sé cuál es mi sueño y mi… nuestro futuro**

**R. ¿Cuál es Finn?** –no le prestaba atención, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, de conflictos y todos relacionados con Quinn.

**F. Cuando nos casemos nos iremos a vivir a California, tu puedes ir a eso de Hollywood y yo estaré con Puck en nuestro negocio de limpiar piscinas**–seguía emocionado

**R. ¿Qué?** –Trataba de asimilar las palabras del chico- **Finn yo no soy actriz de Hollywood, soy una actriz de Broadway, cuando nos graduemos yo viajaré a New York, a Nyada, ese es mi sueño**

**F. Si Rachel, pero si no entras a Nyada** –no termino pues Rachel lo interrumpió.

**R. ¿Cómo que si no entró a Nyada?, eres mi novio se supone que deberías de apoyarme, no decirme que si no entro**

**F. ¿Apoyo Rachel? Me pides apoyo cuando todo en esta relación es lo que Tú quieres, me humillas dejándome en el altar, solo nos vemos cuando Tú quieres, no hemos reanudado lo de la boda porque Tú no has querido, y me hablas de apoyo, me pones miles de excusas sabiendo que algunas no son ciertas… y yo estoy ahí contigo sin decirte nada, así que no me digas que necesitas apoyo… si esto siempre va a ser así es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí**

**R. Si es lo que quieres, adelante por mí está bien** –respondió enojada.

**F. Está bien, démonos un tiempo** –decía no tan seguro de lo que decía, no le había gustado que la morena estuviera tan segura de terminar.

**R. No Finn querías terminar, pues acabamos de hacerlo** –estaba totalmente estresada, entre Quinn y Finn no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, no quería saber nada de nadie. Finn se alejaba gritando y pegándole a los casilleros

La morena se quedó parada viendo al chico alejarse, Rachel termino de dirigirse a su clase.

La rubia anotó las tareas de las clases que se había perdido y entró a la última clase, mientras estaba en el salón sentía el impulso de ir a buscar a la morena, pero se resistía, pensaba que si podía haber resistido el sueño también resistiría ir a buscar a Rachel. Terminó la clase y se dirigió al estacionamiento, en la puerta de la salida de la escuela varios de los alumnos estaban parados pues una fuerte lluvia había comenzado, Quinn solo se abrió camino empujando a varios estudiantes para poder salir y correr a su auto, al llegar vio que el coche de la morena ya no estaba, Rachel había decidido romper su record de asistencia perfecta se había ido a casa pues no quería encontrarse con Finn o Quinn.

Rachel estaba en su habitación estaba triste, veía la lluvia a través de su ventana la cual la hacía sentirse más melancólica, entre el rompimiento con Finn y el comportamiento de la rubia el día había sido un desastre, uno de sus peores día. ¿Qué se creía Quinn?, primero estaba decidida a estar con ella ¿y ahora la trataba de esa forma?, definitivamente tenía que decirle un par de cosas, entre la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía tomó el celular y marco el número de la rubia, varios tonos sonaron pero nunca respondió, Rachel aventó su celular ya no buscaría a Quinn su sentido común le había dicho que dejara las cosas así.

La rubia estaba sentada en la sala con su madre y su hermana quien sostenía a Tommy el cual se estaba quedando dormido, Frannie se levantó para llevarlo a la habitación pero Judy la detuvo siendo ella quien se llevara al niño, dejando a las dos hermanas solas. Frannie le contaba a Quinn sobre su trabajo, de lo bien que le iba, la rubia no estaba atenta a la plática de su hermana, aunque tratara de evitarlo su único pensamiento era Rachel, de pronto empezó a sonar su teléfono, se quedó viendo la pantalla del celular hasta que dejo de sonar, cuando levanto su mirada, Frannie detuvo la plática al ver los ojos de Quinn en llamas. La rubia se levantó y salió corriendo.

**F. ¿A dónde vas Quinn?** –preguntó pero su hermana no respondió ya que ya había salido de la casa.

Las gotas de la lluvia pegaban en su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en estar totalmente empapada, su cabello lo tenía pegado a su cara pero seguía corriendo, no supo cuánto duro su carrera cuando llegó al jardín de los Berry, Rachel que seguía viendo por su ventana la vio parada, no lo pensó y corrió hacia la parte baja de su casa para después salir al jardín, Rachel se acercaba mientras gotas de la lluvia mojaban su cuerpo, se acercaba a la rubia quien también daba pasos para encontrarse con la morena, al llegar a ella Quinn la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la morena iba a hablar pero la rubia posos sus labios sobre los de ella, le respondió el beso, beso que comenzó tierno y termino siendo apasionado, Rachel se sentía cálida junto al cuerpo de Quinn a pesar de la fría lluvia que caía sobre ellas. La morena fue quien se separó del beso.

**R. Deja de jugar conmigo… primero me tomas y después te alejas…me haces daño Quinn…me confundes, quisiera que me dijeras o hicieras algo para saber que te importo**

Quinn se quedó callada, la morena soló suspiro se soltó del abrazó de la rubia se dio media vuelta y camino lentamente a su casa, esperaba que la rubia la detuviera, llegó a la puerta y Quinn no había dicho nada, Rachel abrió y se adentró a su casa.

Quinn había tratado de moverse y correr hacia a la morena pero algo más fuerte que ella la detuvo, su miedo. Sentía como en ese instante perdía a Rachel. En el camino de regreso a su casa pensaba como podía hacerle ver a Rachel que le importaba, pero tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudieran decir, no estaba preparada para afrontar nada, no quería decepcionar a su madre ya lo había hecho una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo, pero algo en ella no quería dejar ir a la morena. Tenía que hacer algo.

Cuando llegó a casa tocó al timbre pues había salido sin llaves, sin nada. Frannie le abrió.

**F. ¿A dónde fuiste?** –veía a su hermana empapada, mientras le abría paso para que entrara a la casa.

**Q. Esto es una de las cosas que no puedo evitar** –respondía sin mucho ánimo adentrándose en la casa.

**F. ¿Fuiste a buscarla?** –preguntaba mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

**Q. Si…no pude evitarlo**

Frannie decidió no preguntar más, la cara de su hermana lo decía todo peleaba contra ella misma y los sentimientos que tenía. La rubia se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño. En el baño lentamente se quitó la ropa mojada, al quedar desnuda abrió la llave del agua para que comenzará a caer sobre ella, la hacía sentir un poco mejor pero en su cabeza seguía estando la morena, la rubia se tomó la cabeza con sus manos bajándolas lentamente por su rostro pasando por sus ojos, al quitarla de sus ojos vio a Rachel, su vestido blanco comenzaba a empaparse con el agua de la regadera, al verla la rubia no quiso resistirse, al contrario se aferró a la morena abrazándola y besándola como si no hubiera nada más, mientras la besaba a su mente se vino la imagen de su rostro triste mientras daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa, la rubia se detuvo, ella la quería ¿si no porque aceptaba los besos de la Rachel de sus sueños?, ¿porque conformarse con la de sus sueños si podía tener a la real?, cuando volteo Rachel había desaparecido, terminó de bañarse y se apresuró a cambiarse.

En la escuela al siguiente día la rubia se encontró con Santana mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos.

**S. Ya está listo lo que me pediste Fabray** –le dijo a la rubia

**Q. Gracias Santana, te mando un mensaje más tarde para ajustar detalles** –Sonrió

Llegaron a los casilleros de Santana y Quinn quienes tomaban algunos libros, para ir a sus clases.

Cuando Rachel llegó a la escuela se dirigió a su casillero al llegar estaba una margarita blanca metida entre uno de los orificios del casillero, Rachel no sabía quién podría habérsela dejado, Finn nunca había tenido ese tipo de detalles y no creía que Quinn se atreviera a hacer eso, tomó la flor se la llevaría con ella para ponerla en agua y así no se secara, tomó las cosas que necesitaba y se fue a su clase.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	17. Chapter 17

Las clases pasaron, a la hora del desayuno Rachel decidió irse a desayunar a las mesas de afuera pues en la cafetería estarían Finn y Quinn, prefería evitarlos. Cuando terminó de desayunar aun le quedaba tiempo antes de su próxima clase y decidió adelantar su tarea.

Rachel estaba agachada escribiendo cuando escucho ruidos levanto la cabeza, vio como las porristas iban quitando a todos de las mesas, los chicos se levantaban molestos dejándoles el lugar, entre los que quitaban de las mesas estaban Brittany, Santana y Puck, todo un lado se veía de color rojo ya que se sentaban en las mesas que desocupaban, Rachel pensó que si se acercaban a ella, tomaría sus cosas y correría. Después de un rato más las porristas se quedaron sentadas. Rachel regreso a la vista a su libreta para continuar su tarea, estaba tan enfocada que escucho el sonido de un ukulele, no le tomo importancia y siguió en los suyo.

**Q. don't you worry, there my honey**  
**we might not have any money**  
**but we've got our love to pay the bills**

Rachel escucho la voz de la rubia y volteo a verla, Quinn venía llegando tocando el ukulele y caminaba cantando entre las mesas pero en ningún momento la había mirado que al contrario la morena no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

**Q. maybe I think you're cute and funny,**  
**maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you,**  
**if you know what I mean**

Cuando Quinn cantaba esta estrofa volteo a mirar a la morena y cuando menciono a los conejitos le cerró un ojo, Rachel al verla sonrío pues recordaba como Santana les decía.

**Q. Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France**  
**let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters**  
**and teach them how to dance**  
**let's get rich and build our house on a mountain**  
**making everybody look like ants**  
**from way up there, you and I, you and I, you and I,**

Quinn seguía caminando entre las mesas y seguía sin mirar a Rachel.

**P. well you might be a bit confused**

Puck también tocaba el ukulele, se había subido a la mesa donde antes había estado sentado con Britt y Santana.

**Q. and you might be a little bit bruised**

**P. but baby how we spoon like no one else**  
**so I will help you read those books**  
**if you will soothe my worried looks**

**P y Q. and we will put the lonesome on the shelf**

Las porristas cantaban junto con Quinn y Puck, a Rachel le parecía extraño pues cantaban pero seguían haciendo como si nada pasara, seguían sentadas en su asiento sin mirar a ningún lado

**Todos. oh let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France**  
**let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters**  
**and teach them how to dance**  
**let's get rich and build our house on a mountain**  
**making everybody look like ants**  
**from way up there you and I, you and I, you and I**

Terminando la estrofa, Puck y Quinn dejaron los ukuleles, la rubia había llegado junto a la mesa donde estaba el chico y se subió con él, las porristas ya se encontraban arribas de la mesa y comenzaron a pegarle a la mesa con los pies y a aplaudir mientras seguían cantando.

**Todos. oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France**  
**let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters**  
**and teach them how to dance**  
**let's get rich and build our house on a mountain**  
**making everybody look like ants**  
**from way up there you and I, you and I, you and I**

Cuando la canción termino todos comenzaron a bajarse de las mesas en pocos segundos las porristas habían desaparecido al igual que Puck y Quinn, Rachel estaba encantada con la actuación, al voltear a su alrededor veía a la gente que también la habían presenciado y algunos grababan con su celular. La morena recogió sus cosas y se fue a su clase pues la campana estaba por sonar. Cuando llegó a su clase vio que tenía un mensaje de Quinn.

_Para Rachel: Espero que te haya gustado la canción, realmente me importas Q._

La morena la verlo sonrió y le respondió.

_Para Quinn: Si, me encanto R._

Quinn estaba en el pasillo con sus tres amigos cuando recibió el mensaje de Rachel, había esperado una respuesta mejor, tendría que esforzarse, guardo su celular y siguió en la conversación con sus amigos.

**P. Entonces Santana, ¿a quién le cantamos la canción?**

**S. Cállate Puck, te pague muy bien… así que no preguntes**

**P. No me pagaste** –se quejó- **pero podrías con Britt…**

**S. Ni lo pienses Puckerman, aquí la única que te quedará debiendo es Quinn**

**P. ¿Quinn?** –dijo confuso- **ni cuando andaba con Finn le dedico una canción, lo único que cantaba es "Soy hermosa, soy hermosa" y Rachel le hacía coro diciéndole que era hermosa** –se burlaba

**Q. Cállate Puck**

**S. Caliente, caliente** –Puck se quedó mirando extrañado a las dos chicas, pues Quinn le mandaba una mirada asesina a la latina.

**P. De que me estoy perdien…**-no termino pues Britt lo interrumpió.

**B. Será mi cumpleaños y haré una fiesta de disfraces** –aplaudía

**P. Yeah fiesta!** -festejaba

**B. Pero solo será de disfraces de súper héroes** –volteo a ver a Quinn y le guiño un ojo.

**S. Los súper héroes son para geeks**

**Q. ¿En serio Brittany? Súper Héroes, ¿lo haces por mí?**

**P. Porque por ti, ¿desde cuando eres fanática de los súper héroes?**

**B. No es eso… es que Quinn** –su novia le tapó la boca con la mano para que no hablara

**P. Como sea, tendré que ir al centro comercial para comprarme el mío, seguramente con ese traje conquistare a muchas chicas**

**S. Supongo que yo también tendré que ir a comprar uno**

**P. Hey socio –se refirió a Finn que iba pasando**- ¿qué te dijo Rachel sobre nuestro negocio?

**F. No estuvo de acuerdo en irse a California conmigo, discutimos y decidimos terminar, en este momento estamos muy estresados los dos, pero cuando no entre a Nyada vendrá corriendo a buscarme**

Los cuatro chicos presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la ruptura y por el comentario de Nyada.

**S. Vámonos chicas llegaremos tarde a clase**

Las tres chicas se alejaron dejando a los dos chicos solos.

**S. ¿Oíste que el hobbit ya está soltera?**

**Q. Deja de decirle sobrenombres y si, si escuche**

**S. Pues entonces deberías ir con todo, aunque creo que ya lo estás haciendo** –se rió

**B. Podrías enseñarme el fuego de tu mano**

**Q. No Brittany aquí no, además no lo puedo controlar y por favor no digas nada a nadie sobre esto**

**S. Pues yo creo que Berry nunca volverá con él, y yo las dejo porque tengo clases** –se acercó a Brittany y le dio un beso en los labios- **te veo más tarde baby**

Cuando ya estaba retirada la latina, Brittany volteo con Quinn y sonrió.

**B. Necesito darte algo que tengo en mi casillero**

Quinn miró intrigada a la rubia pero la siguió, Brittany lo abrió y saco una mochilita para entregársela a Quinn.

**Q. ¿Qué es esto?** –decía mientras trataba de abrir la mochila

**B. No, veló en tu casa, ahora sé que lo vas a necesitar** –cerró su casillero y dejo a Quinn parada viendo la mochila.

La rubia veía la mochila dudosa de lo que podría contener, se le vino a la mente que podría ser algo relacionado con la teoría de Brittany que era un súper héroe, así que se dirigió al estacionamiento para guardarla en su auto, más tarde averiguaría que contenía.

Al finalizar las clases se encontró con Santana que al verla pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de la rubia.

**S. Rubia busquemos a Brittany para que nos llevé, mi auto hoy se lo llevó mi madre y pasaría por mi más tarde, pero hoy no tengo entrenamiento con las porristas**

**Q. No es necesario ya tengo coche**

**S. ¿Ah sí?, ¿Tu padre ya pago el deducible?**

**Q. No, me regalo un auto**

**S. Entonces llévame tú porque no sé dónde estará Britt, posiblemente ya sé fue, ha estado tan misteriosa últimamente**

**Q. Si claro, vamos**

Las dos chicas llegaron al estacionamiento dirigiéndose al auto, Quinn sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo acercándose cada vez más a su auto.

**S. Que!, ¿Te dieron un Mustang?** –levantaba las manos gritando sorprendida

**Q. Sí, pero yo no lo escogí, no es mi estilo** –decía entrando en el auto

**S. El mustang es el estilo de todos** - daba la vuelta al auto para llegar al lado del copiloto.

**Q. Estas igual que mi hermana** –prendió el auto, mientras la latina sacaba su ipod y lo conectaba a la radio-** ¿También tendré que soportar tus canciones en mi auto?**

**S. Son clásicos** –contestaba dándole play dejando la música escucharse

Quinn arrancó se dirigía a la casa de la latina cuando dejó de cantar para hablarle a la rubia.

**S. Espera Quinn, da vuelta aquí** –dijo señalando la próxima calle- **vamos al centro comercial a comer y aprovechamos para ver los disfraces para la fiesta de Britt**

**Q. Está bien, así me das unas ideas de que puedo ponerme** –respondió dando vuelta donde la latina le había dicho.

Al llegar al centro comercial se dirigieron al área de comida, no se podían decidir que querían comer y terminaron pidiendo pizza, se sentaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a conversar sobre la fiesta.

**S. No sé de qué me disfrazaré, tengo muchos disfraces pero ninguno de súper héroes**

**Q. Pues yo ya sé de qué me disfrazaré… seré la mujer invisible y no iré** –la rubia se reía.

**S. Ni se te ocurra Fabray, estoy segura que Britt lo hace por ti** –la apuntaba con el dedo amenazándola

**Q. Solo bromeo, es la fiesta de Britt no puedo faltar**

Las chicas estaban comiendo cuando vieron a Brittany salir de la tienda de comics con unas bolsas en su mano, al verla Santana levantó la mano para hablarle.

**S. Britt** –la rubia volteo y vio a las chicas sentadas en la mesa y se dirigió a ellas- **ves Quinn te dije que se había ido sin mi**

Mientras que la rubia de ojos azules se acercaba guardaba las bolsas en su mochila para que su novia y su amiga no vieran lo que había comprado.

**S. ¿Qué haces aquí Baby? Creí que me llevarías a casa**

**B. Perdón Santy es que tenía cosas que hacer** –respondió sentándose en la mesa con ellas y quitándole un pedazo de Pizza a Santana.

**S. ¿Se puede saber qué?**

**B. Compraba tela para hacer un disfraz, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?**

**S. Vamos a ver los disfraces pero antes vinimos a comer**

La rubia de ojos azules se emocionó y saco su teléfono.

**B. Olvide invitar a Rachel** –dijo ya pulsando la tecla de marcación.

Quinn palideció al ver como la chica ya le marcaba a Rachel, la morena no tardó mucho en responder.

**B. Rachel! El sábado es mi cumpleaños y haré una fiesta de disfraces, deberías de venir al centro comercial, Santy me dijo que vamos a ir a ver los disfraces, así eliges el tuyo**

**R. Hola Brittany, ¿eso es como que me estas invitando a tu fiesta?**

**B. Claro, además Quinn va a estar ahí, entonces ¿vas a venir para esperarte?**

**R. No lo sé….**

**B. Por favor Rachel**

**R. ¿Quinn está con ustedes?**

**B. Si está aquí** –Quinn sabía que se refería a ella.

**R. No Britt mejor yo compró mi disfraz sola** –a Rachel le había gustado el detalle de Quinn pero no sabía si era buena idea juntarse de nuevo las cuatro.

**B. ¿No vas a venir a mi fiesta y por eso no quieres venir a elegir el disfraz?** –preguntaba triste.

**R. No, no es eso es que…**

**B. Yo quería que vinieras a mi fiesta**

**R. Está bien** –había notado el tono de voz de tristeza de la chica- **voy para allá**

Brittany colgó la llamada guardando el teléfono en su mochila.

**B. Va a venir Rachel** –dijo terminado de comerse el pedazo de pizza.

**Q. Lo mejor es que me vaya** –dijo mientras se levantaba.

**S. ¿Pero porque Fabray?**

**Q. Las cosas están extrañas entre Rachel y yo**

**S. Qué mejor de arreglar las cosas que pases tiempo con ella** –sonrío

La rubia no pudo decir más pues a lo lejos vieron a Rachel, Brittany se levantó de la mesa para caminar hacía la morena, regresaron a la mesa y Rachel saludo a Santana, a Quinn no sabía cómo saludarla así que la rubia hablo primero.

**Q. Ho…hola** –saludo a Rachel, la morena estaba insegura si darle la mano o abrazarla.

**S. Ay conejitos, primero se besuquean y ahora no saben cómo saludarse** –se reía

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron, Quinn se levantó y le dio un abrazo a la morena quien le correspondió, se quedaron unos momentos abrazadas cuando la voz de Santana las distrajo.

**S. Ya sepárense o voy a tener que echarles agua**

Se soltaron del abrazo y se sentaron, Rachel pidió una ensalada para comer mientras seguían con la plática las chicas.

**R. Pensé mientras me dirigía para acá que me disfrazaré de alguna princesa de Disney, pero no se dé cual** –decía pensativa.

**B. No, es de súper héroes** –se quejo

**R. Pero el único súper héroe que conozco es Hulk y me niego a vestirme de él, no trae playera**

**S. A Quinn le gustaría que te vistieras de Hulk y más si no vas a traer playera** –reía.

**Q. Santana** –se quejó.

Cuando Rachel terminó de comer se dirigieron a la tienda de disfraces, las cuatro chicas estaban encantadas pues en la vitrina había disfraces de todo tipo, al entrar a la tienda una chica saludo a Santana.

**C. Hola Santana, ¿ahora qué tipo de disfraz buscas?**

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron sorprendidas porque a donde quiera que iban conocían a Santana.

**S. Pues buscamos de súper héroes**

**C. Están en la sección C, o también esta esté** –dijo dándole una revista- **donde pueden ver las existencias de la tienda**

Las chicas tomaron la revista y caminaron a la sección C donde estaba alguien parado vestido del Capitán América que al verlas les hablo.

**P. ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**Q. Lo mismo que tú, buscando disfraces, aunque veo que ya encontraste el tuyo.**

**P. Sí, pero no me decido entre el Capitán o Superman**

**B. Superman tiene cabello** –las tres chicas se reían por el comentario de la rubia

**P. Pues entonces será este** –se metió al probador.

Las chicas buscaban entre los tantos y tantos disfraces que había que no se terminaban de decir por cual elegir, Puck ya se había ido. Quinn se cansó de probarse disfraces pues todos lo que se probó Brittany los había rechazado con un centenar de excusas, como _"ese no te queda bien"_ o _"te ves gorda con ese"_ o _"esa tiene el cabello negro"_ así que decido sentarse a ver a las otras chicas, el último que Rachel se había probado fue de Batichica el cual le quedaba bastante bien y la rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima, Rachel regreso al vestidor para cambiarse, cerró la cortina pero no podía quitárselo pues necesitaba que le ayudaran con el cierre, asomo la cabeza en busca de ayuda, la única que estaba era Quinn pues las otras dos estaba en los vestidores también.

**R. Quinn ¿podrías ayudarme?**

**Q. Cla…claro** –se levantó, sus ojos ya estaban dorados, fue con la morena-** ¿Qué necesitas?**

**R. Me ayudas con el cierre** –Quinn se metió al vestidor con la morena- **No he podido agradecerte por la canción y la flor, así que gracias, el show me sorprendió.**

**Q. Solo trato de demostrarte que si me importas…Por cierto me entere que terminaste con Finn** –decía mientras le bajaba el cierre

**R. Si, terminamos –se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la rubia**

Las dos chicas se miraban a los ojos fijamente, Quinn sentía el deseo de besarla se acercaba poco a poco cuando una voz las interrumpió.

**C. No se puede hacer eso en los vestidores, solo es para una persona.**

Quinn se separó de Rachel, las dos estaban apenadas y con las mejillas rojas, Quinn se disculpó saliendo del vestidor.

La única que compro su disfraz fue Rachel, eligió el de Batichica, las otras chicas se fueron con las manos vacías, cada chica regresó a su casa, Quinn y Rachel ya no tuvieron tiempo de terminar de hablar, ya sería en otra ocasión.

Cuando llegó a su casa se bajaba de su auto cuando vio la mochila que Brittany le había dado, la agarro y se dirigió a su habitación para ver su contenido, al llegar abrió la mochila quedando boquiabierta por las cosas que había ahí, Brittany le había dado revistas, libros y dvds, agarro una de las revistas y la abrió estaba llena de mujeres desnudas, el libro era el kamasutra lésbico y algunos dvds eran porno lésbico, pero había un dvd que no tenía portada ni nada escrito sobre él, la curiosidad hizo que lo pusiera en el Dvd para ver su contenido, se sentó en su cama y con el control remoto le puso play, vio a dos mujeres teniendo sexo, una de ellas le pedía a la otra que le dijera capitana, Quinn se quedó viendo la televisión fijamente algo le parecía familiar.

Gracias por leer y comentar

Les dejo mi twitter por si quieren agregarme lizbeth_lu y alex_kelly17


	18. Chapter 18

**Q. ¿Santana?**

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió apareciendo su hermana, Quinn rápidamente apago la televisión.

**F. ¿Qué estabas viendo?** –dijo quitándole el control a la fuerza

**Q. Na..Nada** –trataba de quitárselo- **dame el control Frannie**

Frannie aparto a su hermana y le puso play, al darse cuenta de lo que era comenzó a reírse.

**F. Mi hermanita viendo pornografía** –se burlaba- **¿Esas no son tus amigas porristas?** –preguntó sin quitar la vista de la televisión

**Q. Al parecer si son**

**F. No me digas que eres tu quien graba sus encuentros sexuales** –miraba a su hermana

**Q. No, no… Brittany me lo dio, creyó que me ayudaría** –decía mientras guardaba las revistas en la mochilita

**F. y ¿Quién de las dos es Brittany?** –decía viendo la pantalla nuevamente

**Q. La rubia** –De la televisión se escuchaba "oh capitana"- **ya apaga eso**

**F. No sabía que esa posición era humanamente posible**

Frannie estaba distraída y Quinn pudo quitarle el control apagando la televisión

**F. ¿Y que más tienes ahí?** –trato de agarrar la mochila pero Quinn la jalo hacía ella, las hermanas Fabray comenzaron un forcejeo y todo el contenido de la mochila salió volando, Frannie agarraba las revistas y las hojeaba, después agarro el libro y se acostó en la cama de su hermana- **oh que interesante… es el Kamaustra lésbico** –volteo hacía Quinn- **¿Ya te decidiste por alguna posición?** –Quinn no respondió- **Porque te podría sugerir esta** –decía mostrándole el libro- **parece ser de principiantes**

**Q. ¿A qué venias?** –dijo arrebatándole el libro

**F. A desearte buenas noches… Pero veo que ya la estas teniendo** –decía riendo mientras se levantaba de la cama- **Bueno te dejo para que puedas terminar de ver tu dvd… buenas noches hermana** –salió de la habitación

Quinn recogió todas las revistas, saco el disco del dvd y los guardo en la mochila la que escondió debajo de su cama. No podía creer que Brittany y Santana se habían grabado, y peor aún se lo habían dado para que lo viera. Todo eso hizo que pensará en Rachel y le envió un mensaje.

_Para Rachel: Buenas noches, que tenga bonitos sueños Q_

_Para Quinn: Buenas noches Quinn R_

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se dirigía a su casillero donde estaba la rubia parada esperándola con una margarita blanca en su mano.

**Q. Hola Rachel, buenos días** –le entrego la flor- **¿Quería saber si querías… ir al cine conmigo?** –preguntó temerosa

**R. ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?** –aún estaba insegura, pero la rubia se estaba esforzando, al parecer lo que le había dicho había surgido efecto.

**Q. Si aceptas ir conmigo si** –respondió jugando con sus manos

**R. Si, si acepto…pero se me ocurre hacer otra cosa mejor que ir al cine**

**Q. Dime**

**R. No…prepárate que pasaré por ti a las seis, ponte algo cómodo** –le daba mucha emoción salir con Quinn pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

A la hora del desayuno, Santana, Brittany y Quinn estaban sentadas en la cafetería desayunando.

**S. Ah esta comida que dan aquí es un asco –se quejaba viendo su plato.**

**Q. ¿No le gusta a la capitana?**

Santana al escuchar eso volteo hacia Quinn extrañada, porque Brittany le decía así en la intimidad, Quinn reía mientras comía.

**B. Ah ya viste lo que te di, te va a servir con Rachel.**

**S. ¿Qué le diste Brittany?** –volteaba a ver a su novia.

**Q. No te enojes capitana** –se burló

**S. Oh no, no le diste el…** -seguía sin quitarle la vista a su novia

**Q. Oh si, ya lo vi** –seguía riendo

**B. Si Santy es que ella necesitaba enseñarse** –le sonreía a su novia

**S. Bueno al menos aprenderá de la mejor** –decía eso pues no podía enojarse con Brittany ya que la rubia lo había hecho con las mejores intenciones-** Nada más que se distribuya Fabray y…**

**Q. Lo guardaré para cuando lo necesite, si tú haces algo con la foto yo hago lo mismo con el video**

Rachel había decidido ir al auditorio en la hora del desayuno, estaba tan feliz que la rubia la haya invitado a una cita que no quería encontrarse con Finn y que arruinara su día, además sentía ganas de cantar, buscaba una pista cuando Kurt la interrumpió.

**K. Rachel te estaba buscando, ayer no te vi en todo el día y hoy vienes a esconderte al auditorio** –decía acercándose a donde estaba la morena.

**R. No me estoy escondiendo Kurt**

**K. Me dijo Finn que terminaron** –se paró frente a la morena.

**R. Si, terminamos**

**K. No pueden terminar, Finn ha estado comprando cosas desde antes para la casa en la que vivirían**

**R. Yo no puedo estar con él, él quiere irse a california y yo iré a New York**

**K. Son cosas que pueden solucionar juntos o ¿hay algo más?**

**R. ¿Algo más?**

**K. Si algo o alguien más, como Quinn**

**R. ¿Quinn que tiene que ver?** –mentía

**K. Pues visitas lugares como el Ladys Up, y piensan que ella es tu novia**

**R. Solo fuimos a pasarla bien, tuvimos que fingir ser pareja para no pagar la entrada**

**K. ¿Entonces qué es?**

**R. No es nada Kurt, el ciclo con nosotros termino, yo lo quiero mucho pero ya no quiero estar con él**

**K. Pues piénsalo no te vayas a arrepentir** –estaba enojado pues no entendía cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, él no quería que su hermano sufriera. El Chico dio media vuelta y se fue del auditorio dejando a Rachel sola.

La ultima hora llegó era tiempo de ir a Glee Club, Brittany aprovecho para invitar a todos sus compañeros a su fiesta de cumpleaños que sería el próximo sábado, les dejo muy claro que solo eran disfraces de súper héroes, les repartió su invitación, los chicos estaban entusiasmados por la idea y hablaban del disfraz que elegirían. Después de varias canciones terminó y se fueron a sus casas.

La tarde paso rápido, Quinn había hecho caso a la indicación de la morena así que se puso unos jeans azul, una playera blanca con las mangas largas y converse, esperaba a que la morena llegará quería ser ella la que abriera la puerta y no Frannie pues le haría miles de preguntas a Rachel, al sonar el timbre bajo cuando llegó al último escalón ya era demasiado tarde su hermana ya le había abierto la puerta a la morena.

**F. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermanita?** –Rachel se quedó paralizada por la pregunta- solo bromeo entra**… Quinn tu novia ya llegó** –gritó, pues solo ellas dos se encontraban en casa, pues su madre había salido llevándose a Tommy.

**Q. Hola Rachel, te presento a mi metiche hermana Frannie**

**F. Mucho gusto Rachel, ten cuidado con mi hermana es medió mano larga**

**Q. Cállate… vámonos Rachel** –la agarró del brazo.

**R. Mucho gusto Frannie** –se soltó del agarre de la rubia, para darle la mano a Frannie

**Q. Vámonos** –esperando afuera de la casa.

Rachel salió y se dirigieron al auto de la morena, dentro del coche mientras Rachel arrancaba le pregunto.

**R. Me agrado tu hermana**

**Q. Cuando no es metiche y enfadosa también a mí me agrada**

**R. No puede ser tan metiche**

**Q. El otro día entró a mi habitación mientras veía un dvd que me dio Brittany**

**R. ¿Qué Dvd?**

**Q. No debería de decírtelo pero es un sex tape de Santana y Brittany**

**R. ¿Y por qué andas viendo eso? ¿Por qué te lo dio a ti?**

**Q. Es que Brittany… piensa que puede ayudarme para cuando… ya sabes** –decía nerviosa

**R. Pero no tienes por qué estar viendo pornografía de Brittany y Santana** –volteo a ver a la rubia- **cuando llegue el momento en que estés en esa situación sabremos que hacer** –la morena lo dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La rubia solo sonrío le había gustado escuchar eso.

**Q. Bueno, mañana le regresare todo lo que me dio**

**R. ¿Te dio más cosas aparte del dvd?** –preguntó sorprendida.

**Q. Si, revistas, libros, películas… pero mañana se los voy a regresar**

**R. No no no, yo también quiero verlo** –estaba tímida.

**Q. Creí que estaba mal ver pornografía de otras personas**

**R. No dije que estaba mal solo que… tengo curiosidad**

**Q. Está bien** –se rió- **cuando regresamos a mi casa te lo muestro**

Rachel estaciono el auto cerca de un parque, las chicas se bajaron y la morena bajo una canasta del maletero, como no era tan tarde había mucha gente en el parque, había niños jugando, parejas sentados en las bancas, las chicas caminaron a un lugar del parque que estaba más despejado de gente, tendieron una manta y se sentaron, Rachel sacaba la comida, la morena había cocinado unos filetes de soja con pimientos caram y lo acompaño con una botella de vino tinto. Las chicas comían mientras platicaban.

**Q. Esta delicioso, gracias** –decía antes de tomarle a su copa.

**R. Qué bueno que te gustó Quinn, como es vegano no sabría si te gustaría**

**Q. Me encanta la comida vegetariana aunque yo como de todo**

Las chicas terminaron de comer, Rachel estaba sentada recogiendo los platos cuando Quinn se le acercó y comenzó a tratar de besarla, cuando termino se levantó alejándose de la rubia quien la miraba preguntándose a donde iba.

**Q. ¿No quieres que nos besemos?**

**R. No, no ahorita, primero vamos a caminar… así que levántate para guardar la manta**

Quinn se levantó de mala gana ella quería besar a Rachel, guardaron la manta en la canasta y se dispusieron a caminar por el parque. Quinn tomó la mano de la morena, quien miró asombrada a la rubia, no esperaba que hiciera eso, caminaban así, tomadas de la mano.

**R. ¿Quinn que sientes por mí? Obviamente aparte de la atracción física que las dos sentimos.**

**Q. Siento algo que no había sentido por nadie más… creo que estoy enamorada, pero…no tengo con que compararlo pues nunca había estado enamorada…solo sé que quiero estar cerca de ti y que seas feliz… ¿porque me preguntas eso?**

**R. Es que no puedo creer que Quinn Fabray este aquí a mi lado… paseando tomadas de la mano**

**Q. ¿Qué sientes tu por mí?**

**R. Yo sé que estoy enamorada, creo que desde antes me gustabas, pero…no quiero salir lastimada**

**Q. No trato de lastimarte… ¿En serio te gustaba?** –Se detuvo poniéndose frente a Rachel- **¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

**R. ¿Cómo querías que te dijera si me tratabas mal?** –bajo la mirada.

**Q. Era solo una forma de llamar tu atención**- le levanto el mentón para que la viera a los ojos- **no soy buena con eso de los sentimientos, yo divido a la Quinn de antes y después del accidente, me hizo darme cuenta que en cualquier momento puede pasarte algo y hay que arriesgarse para ser feliz… y trato de hacerlo pero es tan difícil**

**R. ¿Por qué es difícil?** –no entendía a qué se refería.

**Q. Pues… no sé, estoy llena de emociones, miedos, esta Finn que aunque hayas terminado con él no se dará por vencido…además está mi mamá que no sé cómo va a reaccionar…y estoy yo que aún no puedo asimilarlo ¿Cómo es para ti tan fácil?**

**R. Mis padres me enseñaron que debo luchar por mi felicidad, las cosas buenas no son fáciles hay que pelear por ellas y no hay que tratar de satisfacer a los demás si no a uno mismo**

**Q. ¿Por qué no me acerque antes a ti? Me hubiera ayudado tanto tu perspectiva de la vida**

**R. Ahora puedes hacerlo, si tu no me alejas yo estaré aquí contigo…sabes tenía la esperanza que llegaras a detener la boda, lo que habías dicho antes de que no querías que me casara y la forma que me mirabas me hacía sentir que tenía una oportunidad contigo**

**Q. ¿Entonces no amabas a Finn?**

**R. Claro que lo quiero pero como amigo, tú me enloqueces**

**Q. Yo creía que te perdería el día de la boda, te veías tan decidida a hacerlo que yo no me hubiera opuesto porque lo único que quería era que fueras feliz aunque fuera con alguien más.**

**R. Ahora lo soy** –se acercó a los labios de la rubia, dando inició a un suave beso- **¿algún día crees que lleguemos a ser novias?**

**Q. Esas cosas no se preguntan Rachel, se averiguan.**

**R. Entonces…Quieres…**-la rubia no la dejo terminar pues la tomo de la mano y corrió.

Disfrutaron lo que quedaba de la tarde entre besos, abrazos y mimos. Llegaron a casa de Quinn, cuando subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación de la rubia se toparon con Frannie.

**F. Nada de gemidos las voy a estar vigilando** –dijo dando unos golpes en la puerta.

**Q. Frannie** –se quejó mientras cerraba su puerta ya con ella y Rachel adentro.

A la morena le causaba gracia la relación que tenían las hermanas, eso hacía que extrañara tener un hermanito. Quinn sacó la mochila debajo de su cama para sacar el disco, lo puso en el dvd y encendió la televisión.

Al ponerle play la imagen apareció, la morena al principio quedo sorprendida por lo que veía pero después empezó a reírse pues el "dime capitana" le causó mucha gracia, el video en la televisión emitía gemidos de las Brittana.

**F. ¿Qué les dije?** –Volvió a dar unos golpes en la puerta- **Quinn vas a quemar la casa**

**Q. Lárgate Frannie** –grito

**R. Lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero que tu hermana tumbe la puerta**

**Q. Antes dame un beso de despedida**

Rachel se acercó a Quinn a quien le dio un beso apasionado que se salió de control, Quinn estaba acostada en la cama y Rachel estaba encima de ella, las manos de las dos viajaban por el cuerpo de la otra, la morena de repente se detuvo.

**R. Ya me tengo que ir Quinn** –se levantó.

Quinn la siguió, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Frannie que estaba viendo la televisión.

**R. Nos vemos Frannie** –dijo ya en la puerta- **te veo mañana Quinn **

La rubia espero a que Rachel se metiera a su auto y arrancará, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto con su hermana que veía la televisión.

**F. Tus ojos te delatan sobre lo que estaban haciendo** –reía.

**Q. Cállate** –bromeo-**… ¿Crees que debería decirle a mamá sobre Rachel?**

**F. Ya le dije** –contesto sería, Quinn palideció al instante- **no es cierto**- rió

**Q. Me asustaste**

**F. Creo que deberías de contarle, pero a su tiempo… debes de buscar el momento indicado… sé que lo entenderá pero será difícil al principio**

**Q. Esperaré a tener una oportunidad para contarle** –decía no muy segura- **¿Y Tommy?**

**F. Ya sabes con mamá** –respondió mientras cambiaba de canal- **por cierto estuvo aquí una de tus amigas del video, la rubia casi no la reconozco con ropa… dijo que necesitaba algo de tu cuarto así que la deje pasar, dijo que te había prestado algo de ropa o algo así**

**Q. Yo no pido ropa prestada** – dijo frunciendo el ceño

**F. Pues se llevó algo de tu ropa entonces**

**Q. Mañana le preguntaré… ya me iré a dormir, buenas noches**

**F. Buenas noches… trata de no incendiar nada recuerda que no eres la única que vives aquí**- rió

**Q. Lo intentaré** –dijo subiendo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn estaba en la escuela cuando se encontró con Santana.

**Q. Buenos días capitana** –sonrió.

**S. Fabray deja de decirme así… ya no lo disfrutare cuando Brittany me diga… ¿ya saliste con la enana?**

**Q. Santana deja de decirle sobrenombres** –la reprendió-** Y si, ayer fuimos al parque**

**S. ¿Ya pusiste en práctica lo aprendido de la maestra?** –se señalaba a sí misma.

**Q. Es nuestra primera cita**

**S. ¿Eso qué Fabray?... el cuerpo no sabe de citas o ¿Qué? ¿no tienes ganas?** –La rubia no pudo responder pues vieron a Britt que se acercaba con una caja de regalo en una mano y en la otra una bolsa.

**Q. Oye Britt ¿Por qué fuiste a llevarte ropa de mi casa?** –la latina miró molesta a la dos rubias- **¿Y porque tienes esas ojeras?**

**B. Ah si es que la necesitaba, pero aquí tienes tu ropa** –le dio una bolsa- **y esto que es para ti** –le entregó el regalo, la morena se puso más enojada.

Quinn abrió la caja, vio un traje de licra dorada con una Q negra y en una parte salía una llama.

**Q. ¿Es lo que creo que es?** –volteo a ver a la rubia

**B. Sí, quiero que lo uses en mi fiesta de cumpleaños… me pase toda la noche haciéndolo, bueno la mitad de la noche la otra mitad fue Lord Tubbington**

**Q. No, no lo voy usar… espera ¿para eso querías mi ropa?**

**B. Si mira, ya tenía el diseño solo faltaban las medidas**- le entrego una hoja con un dibujo.

**Q. No se parece a mí** -tomó el dibujo- **es muy sexy, tiene muy buen cuerpo**

**R. ¿Quién es sexy y tiene buen cuerpo?** –preguntó llegando detrás de Quinn

**B. Un dibujo inspirado en Quinn** –La rubia de ojos verdes le dio el dibujo a la morena

**R. Mmm… si está inspirado en ti, tiene muy buen cuerpo, me gusta** –veía el dibujo

**S. Estoy celosa, primero le das más comida que a mí, la persigues por todos lados, la besaste y además haces un sexy dibujo de ella para hacerle un traje.**

**R. ¿Cómo que te beso?**

**B. Si, solo quería comprobar lo que habías dicho y mentiste Santy besa mejor**

**R. ¿Te hizo un traje?** –veía a Quinn que traía en sus manos el regalo.

**Q. Si, quiere que me lo ponga para su fiesta**

**R. Quiero verlo** –la rubia le entregó la caja, al igual que Quinn vio un traje dorado con una Q negra que de una parte salía una llama.

Sonó la campana, Quinn tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

**Q. De todos modos no me lo voy a poner… nos vemos más tarde Rachel** –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

**S. Enano eres la única que puede convencer a Quinn que se lo ponga… Britt se lo hizo**

**R. Las ayudaré con la condición que me regalen el dibujo**- aún tenía la hoja en su mano.

**B. No, ese dibujo se queda en mi casillero** –le arrebato el dibujo

**S. Hobbit tú puedes tener a Quinn en persona**

**R. Pero yo la quiero en un sexy dibujo, también lo quiero poner en mi casillero… si no me lo dan no hay trato**

**B. No, es mi dibujo**

**R. Nos vemos después** –dijo entregándole la caja a Santana - **si cambian de opinión me avisan** –se alejó.

**B. Santy, Quinn no se va a poner el traje que le hice** –decía decepcionada.

**S. No te preocupes Baby yo la tratare de convencer**

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn estaba en su clase prestando atención a la explicación del profesor, estaba sentada cerca de la ventana cuando se escuchó un ruido en el vidrio y volteo, era Santana que traía un letrero: _Ponte el traje de Brittany X(_ Quinn negó con la cabeza, Santana se enojó y se fue. Cuando la clase había terminado la rubia caminaba por el pasillo cuando sonó su celular.

_Para Quinn: Ponte el traje de Brittany X( S_

_Para Santana: No Q_

Cuando llego a su casillero tenía un post it pegado que decía:_ Ponte el traje de Brittany X(_ Quinn saco una pluma y escribió: _No._

A la hora del almuerzo se encontró con Rachel en uno de los baños, primero hablaban pero poco duró pues se convirtieron en besos y terminaron en uno de los cubículos cuando un ruido en la puerta las distrajo.

**S. Quinn** –la rubia no respondió- **Quinn** -grito- **sé que estás ahí contéstame**

**Q. ¿Qué quieres?**

**S. Ponte el traje de Britt**

**Q. Nooo**

Santana salió decepcionada del baño, Quinn y Rachel habían dejado de besarse y salieron del cubículo.

**Q. No ha dejado de molestarme todo el día con que me ponga el traje**

**R. Ya dile que si** –había sentido remordimiento por no haber querido ayudarlas.

**Q. No, yo quiero escoger mi propio traje**

La campana sonó Quinn se fue a su clase y la morena fue a su casillero, caminaba sola por el pasillo cuando se le apareció Santana.

**S. Toma acabo de sacarle una copia a este maldito sexy dibujo** –dijo entregándole la hoja- **no sé porque se pelean tanto, ni siquiera se parece a Quinn**

Rachel tomo el dibujo para pegarlo en su casillero.

**R. Dame la caja, yo la convenzo**

**S. Toma** –le entregó la caja.

Al finalizar la última clase Quinn salió del salón encontrándose con Rachel que la esperaba.

**R. Toma** –dijo estirando la caja para que la rubia lo tomara.

**Q. Ya te dije que no me lo voy a poner** –no lo tomó.

**R. Vamos Quinn, Brittany lo hizo pensando en ti, se pasó toda la noche haciéndolo para ti además tiene un Q con una llama, deberías de sentirte halagada, además que te vas a ver muy sexy** –le dijo al oído

**Q. Está bien** –tomo la caja – **solo si aceptas ir al cine conmigo**

**R. Acepto…pasa por mí a las cinco, después iremos a ayudar a Britt con lo de la fiesta** –se alejó.

Rachel le envió un mensaje a Santana.

_Para Santana: Avísale a Britt que se lo pondrá R_

Quinn estaba en su habitación lista para ir por la morena pero aún era temprano, así que tomó la caja de regalo que Brittany le había dado y saco el traje, como lo había visto en la escuela era un traje de licra color dorado, en el centro tenía una Q que tenía fuego y una capa color rojo, al extender el traje lo noto muy pequeño.

**Q. ¿Cómo voy a caber aquí?**

Después de seguir viendo el traje vio la hora faltaban quince minutos para las cinco y sabía que a Rachel le gustaba la puntualidad, así que dejo el traje en la cama y se fue.

Rachel estaba contenta y emocionada en su habitación eligiendo su vestimenta para su cita con la rubia cuando su padre Hiram entro y se sentó en la cama.

**H. Estas muy contenta hoy, ¿Saldrás con Finn?** –preguntaba viéndola sonreír

**R. No, Finn y yo terminamos** –se le quito la sonrisa del rostro- **Voy a salir con Quinn** –Volvía a sonreír.

**H. Me parece bien que tus amigas te apoyen en este momento difícil**

Rachel le tenía mucha confianza a sus padres no le gustaba ocultarles las cosas pero creía que aún no era tiempo.

Rachel se cambiaba rápidamente pues ya iba a ser hora en que la rubia llegaría por ella, estaba casi lista cuando escucho el sonido de su celular anunciándole un mensaje.

_Para Rachel: Estoy afuera Q._

La morena rápido bajo, había decidido ponerse jeans de color azul claro bastante ajustado, una blusa de tirantes negras haciéndole ver sus atributos, en la mano un abrigo también color negro y unas zapatillas negras. Se despidió de sus padres y salió de su casa, Quinn estaba parada recargada en su auto.

**Q. Hola** –la morena noto que los ojos de la rubia estaban dorados, señal que le había gustado lo que vestía.

**R. Hola** –sonrió-** esa ropa te queda bien**

Quinn había optado por algo casual pues iban al cine, se había puesto unos jeans color negro, una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo con una chaqueta, una bufanda y unas zapatillas.

**Q. Gracias Rachel, también te ves bien** –respondió abriendo la puerta del auto para que la otra chica entrara, rápidamente se dirigió a lado del conductor y subió al auto.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el cine, las dos iban calladas hasta que la morena hablo.

**R. ¿Y ahora hasta me abres la puerta?** –preguntaba sonriendo.

**Q. Me dijiste que me esforzara ¿No?, así que pienso que es un buen detalle**

**R. Me gusto… ¿Qué película vamos a ver?**

**Q. No sé, a ver que hay**

**R. Espero que haya un musical**

Al llegar al cine la rubia bajo y le abrió la puerta a la morena, eligieron una película, la rubia pago la entrada y compró palomitas y refresco aunque la morena se había opuesto a que pagara todo ella, Quinn se excusó pues había sido ella quien la había invitado. Las chicas entraron a la sala donde había poca gente y la mayoría eran parejitas. La función comenzó, al principio las dos estaban muy atentas a la película mientras comían palomitas pero no duró mucho pues empezaron a besarse, Rachel sujetaba con su mano la cabeza de Quinn mientras que la rubia sujetaba el cuello de la morena. Quinn bajo lentamente su mano hasta llegar al escote de la otra chica, empezó a agarrarle una boobie lo que hizo que la morena terminara el beso.

**R. ¿Me agarraste una boobie?**

**Q. ¿Te molesta?**

**R. No, solo se siente extraño** –se acercó de nuevo para besar a la rubia

Rachel había notado que los ojos de Quinn habían cambiado desde el momento que habían comenzado a besarse, la rubia le desabrochaba poco a poco el abrigo, cuando termino pasaba su mano desde su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, después dejo sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello que mientras lo besaba acariciaba su pierna izquierda. La morena también tocaba el cuerpo de la rubia, una de sus manos estaba sobre uno de los pechos, la otra todavía sujetaba su cuello, las dos trataban de ahogar sus gemidos. Quinn sintió el dolor en su mano así que alejo la mano de la pierna de la morena y la empuño, termino el beso y se inclinó para poner su mano cerca del suelo.

**R. ¿Qué pasa?** –Preguntaba con voz agitada

**Q. Creo que saldrá fuego de mi mano** –hizo una mueca de dolor

**R. ¿Te duele?** –la acarició

**Q. Si**

**R. ¿Crees que aguantes para llegar al baño?**

**Q. Pues intentémoslo**

Las chicas salieron rápidamente, Rachel iba por delante para abrirle la puerta de la sala, al llegar al baño la morena le abrió la puerta de nuevo, vieron que no había nadie y cerró con seguro.

**Q. No te acerques** –alejo el puño de su rostro y abrió su mano dejando que el fuego apareciera una vez más.

**R. ¿No sientes que te quema?** –preguntaba acercándose

**Q. No Rachel, aléjate** –La morena hizo caso omiso y empezó a pasar sus dedos sobre la llama

**R. No siento nada** –sonrió y junto su mano con la de Quinn, el fuego se extinguió.

Quinn se sorprendió pues las veces anteriores no había sido tan fácil apagarlo, abrazo a la morena y la beso, beso que solo duro unos segundos.

**R. Lo mejor será irnos** –la rubia asintió.

Las chicas salieron del baño tomadas de la mano, al llegar al auto la rubia le pidió conducir a Rachel ya que no se sentía muy segura, la morena tomo las llaves y le abrió la puerta.

**R. Iremos primero a comprar unas cosas que me pidió Santana** –la rubia no contesto, todo el camino había estado callada y solo se agarraba la mano-** No te sientas avergonzada… no lo tomes como una maldición, tómalo como un regalo**

**Q. ¿Un regalo? No me sirve para nada**

**R. Piénsalo… nunca pasaras frío, o necesitaras cerillos** –Quinn empezó a reírse.

**Q. Empezaré a fumar de nuevo, así servirá de algo**

**R. Cuando empieces a fumar yo dejaré de besarte**

Las chicas se bajaron cuando llegaron a su destino, Santana le había pedido algunas cosas que necesitaban para la fiesta de su novia. Hicieron rápido las compras y se dirigieron a casa del Brittany.

**Q. Perdón por haber estropeado la cita** –la rubia estaba avergonzada.

**R. No pasa nada, me gusto estar contigo**

**Q. ¿Si te invito a salir mañana? ¿Saldrías conmigo?**

**R. No lo digas así, solo pregunta**

**Q. Rachel Berry ¿saldrías mañana conmigo a otra cita?, podríamos hacer algo en casa**

**R. ¿Entonces esta es nuestra segunda cita?**

**Q. Podría decirse…no sé, creo que sí, parece una cita**

**R. ¿Estamos saliendo?** –la morena ya sabía la respuesta pero quería que Quinn le dijera.

**Q. Creo que sí… ¿Entonces sales conmigo mañana?**

**R. Si Quinn, si saldré contigo** –se mordió el labio inferior.

Al llegar a casa de Brittany les abrió Santana quien se había ido antes con su novia pues también la ayudaría.

**S. Ay conejitos hasta que llegaron** –dijo abriéndoles paso para que pasaran.

**Q. No seas exagerada no tardamos tanto** –entraron a la casa- **trajimos lo que nos pediste** –le entregó una bolsa que traía en la mano.

**R. Hola capitana** –saludo a la latina burlándose.

**S. Cállate enano** –dijo enojada.

**Q. Santana!, ¿Qué te dije de decirle sobrenombres?** –caminaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Britt seguida por las otras chicas.

**S. Le enseñaste el ****vídeo**

**Q. Dijiste que podríamos aprender de la mejor** –volteo a ver a la morena- **además tiene derecho ella también sale en la foto**

**R. ¿Cuál foto?** –pregunto intrigada.

**Q. Una que tomo Santana mientras dormíamos…y quiere utilizarla para chantajearme después**

**R. Quiero verla** –se dirigió a la latina

Santana saco su celular y empezó a buscar la foto mientras siguieron su camino, al encontrar la imagen le entregó el teléfono a la morena.

**S. Aquí esta**

Rachel vio la foto que Santana les había tomado el día que estaban dormidas en estudio de la casa de Quinn, sonrió al ver lo bien que se veían juntas.

**R. Nada más que hagas algo con esta foto Santana** –le entrego el celular.

**B. ¿Qué foto?** –Santana le entregó el teléfono- **yo creo que se ven lindas**

**Q. Hola Brittany** –Saludo sentándose en la cama de la chica la cual tenía una pila de comics- **no sabía que te gustaban los comics** –dijo tomando uno

**B. Si, los compre para poder inspirarme en el traje que te hice… por cierto aquí están las botas y tus zapatos** –le entregó una bolsa que estaba en el piso.

**Q. ¿También te llevaste mis zapatos?**

**B. No sabía de cual número calzabas**

Rachel se sentó junto a Quinn y también tomo uno de los comics, Santana aún se sentía celosa por la atención que Brittany había tenido con Quinn.

**S. No las traje aquí para que se pusieran a leer revistas**

**R. No son revistas, son comics…capitana**

**S. No me digas así enano**

**Q. Santana!** –la reprendió

**S. Pues dile que no me diga así** -replico- **¿Brittany en donde tienes planeado que estén los invitados?**

**B. No te enojes Santy **–le dio un beso-** la fiesta va ser aquí en mi habitación **–sonrió.

**S. Baby pero invitaste a más de cincuenta personas… no vamos a caber aquí** –extendió sus manos- **vamos abajo, ahí veremos donde será** –salió de la habitación seguidas por las otras tres.

**Q. Puede ser en el jardín**

**B. Siii, en el jardín** –acepto la idea de la rubia- **ahora inflemos globos.**

Rachel inflaba uno de los globos cuando estaba por terminar se lo puso en la cara a Quinn haciendo que todo el aire se expulsara en su cara, Quinn solo cerró los ojos y sus cabellos volaron, la rubia agarró a la morena para hacerle cosquillas las que terminaron en un beso.

**S. Hey… deténganse me dan asco… mejor pónganse a trabajar par de conejos holgazanes**

**R. ¿Por qué nos dices conejitos?** –preguntó aun en la brazos de la rubia.

**S. Porque son bonitos y todo el tiempo buscan aparearse** –se burló.

**Q. Mira Rachel piensa que somos bonitas** –se burlaba de la latina.

**B. Yo también creo que son bonitas** –sonreía- **que bueno que ya son novias**

**R. No somos novias**

**B. ¿Por qué?** –preguntaba triste.

Quinn se levantó y caminó a la cocina las tres chicas la vieron alejarse extrañas por la reacción que tuvo.

**Q. Vamos López** –grito- **vamos a hacer esa gelatina con vodka que quieres**

La latina le dio un beso a Britt y se levantó para ir con Quinn, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

**R. No lo sé** –susurró respondiendo a la pregunta que hizo antes Brittany.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a Quinn despreocupada agarrando un refractario.

**S. Creí que ya eran novias** –dijo acercándose.

**Q. No todavía no lo somos** –puso el refractario en la mesa-** ¿no crees que sería algo rápido?**

**S. Mira, Brittany y yo duramos mucho sin ser novias pero no creo que Berry sea de ese tipo de chica, ¿no le viste la cara?... esta ilusionada porque se lo pidas**

**Q. Ya lo había pensado, pero acaba de terminar con Finn** –volteo a ver a la latina- **Voy a pensar si hacerlo… no quiero que me diga que no**

**S. Uff no creo que te diga que no, en serio ¿no le viste la cara?... ¿o quieres esperar a que Finnepto haga que vuelva con él?**

Quinn se quedó pensativa tras las palabras de su amiga, tal vez tenga razón.

La tarde paso rápido entre los arreglos que hacían para la fiesta, Rachel se encontraba distante de Quinn, seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Brittany, ¿Por qué no eran novias ya? Tal vez ella debería de pedírselo pero el comportamiento de la rubia la hacía dudar, no quería que le dijera que no. Las chicas se despidieron entre si y cada una partió a su casa.

Rachel al llegar a su casa estaba pensativa, en la cena con sus padres se la paso callada algo inusual en ella, al terminar se dirigió a su habitación donde se acostó en su cama, no podía entender a Quinn, algunas veces era tan detallista y algunas otras tan seca, no supo a qué hora se quedó dormida.

Quinn llegó a su casa, Frannie veía la televisión como todas la noches, cuando la escucho le hablo a su hermana.

**F. Oye Quinnie, ¿Así que ahora vas a dedicarte a pelear por la justicia?... lo digo por tu traje** –se reía

**Q. ¿Sabes que entrar a la habitación de los demás sin permiso es invadir su privacidad?** –se sentó junto a su hermana.

**F. No, si es la habitación de tu hermana.**

**Q. Es para la fiesta de Brittany**

**F. Si claro…**-decía sarcástica- **¿Y cómo te fue?**

**Q. Bien, solo que algunos problemas con el fuego**

**F. ¿Ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa que besarse?, hay otras cosas en las relaciones sabes**

**Q. Es nuestra segunda cita, es normal**

**F. ¿Y ya no tienes conflictos con que sea una mujer?**

**Q. Un poco…pero olvido todo cuando la veo y más cuando la beso**

**F. Haces bien, solo se vive una vez y hay que aprovechar las oportunidades**

La llegada de su hermana le había dado más confianza, al menos tenía a alguien además de la morena y sus amigas que la apoyaban. A pesar que aún tenía algunos conflictos con ella misma no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de estar con Rachel, por primera vez se sentía feliz.

Gacias por sus comentarios y por leer


	20. Chapter 20

Al siguiente día Rachel había decidido desayunar en al auditorio, estaba sentada en una de las sillas cuando escucho unos pasos, tenía la esperanza que fuera la rubia que la buscara para hacerle compañía, pero al voltear vio a Finn que se acercaba a ella.

**F. Hola Rachel** –saludo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de a lado- **sabía que te encontraría aquí**

Finn había notado que ese día estaba triste y distraída en clases, pensaba que la ruptura ya le estaba afectando a la morena así que decidido que era el momento para acercarse a ella.

**R. Hola Finn… si aquí estoy, me conoces bien**

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

**F. Como sabrás mañana es cumpleaños de Brittany y quisiera saber… si podría pasar por ti para ir juntos**

**R. No Finn, iré sola**

**F. Podemos ir como amigos**

**R. Podemos ser amigos, pero prefiero ir sola**

**F. Tú eres toda mi vida** –bajo la vista a sus pies- **podría irme a New York contigo y dejar el negocio con Puck**

**R. No Finn, tienes que seguir tus proyectos, si crees en el negocio hazlo… haz lo que tu quieras sin pensar en otras personas… incluyéndome, si crees en el plan de california vete a california…**

**F. Pero Rachel…**–interrumpió a la morena levantándose

**R. Finn yo te quiero mucho y sé que tú me quieres… pero nuestros planes son diferentes si alguno lo deja va ser infeliz… y yo no quiero eso para ti y estoy segura que tú tampoco lo quieres para mí** – se levantó- **aunque tomemos caminos diferentes seguiremos siendo amigos…claro si estás de acuerdo.**

**F. No me queda de otra ¿verdad?** –la morena solo negó con la cabeza-** ¿puedo abrazarte?**

Rachel no respondió se acercó a Finn para abrazarlo, en la puerta del auditorio esta Quinn observando la escena, había ido a buscar a la morena pero se quedó parada al ver al chico acompañándola, había escuchado todo, se alejó antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera verla.

Cuando las clases terminaron la morena se dirigía a su auto, no había visto a Quinn en todo el día, al acercarse a su coche la vio esperando por ella.

**Q. Hola Rachel** –dijo sonriendo- **¿Dónde te metiste todo el día?**

**R. Hola Quinn, estuve tomando mis clases** –contesto sin mucho entusiasmo, la rubia lo noto pero no le tomó importancia.

**Q. Mi casa estará sola esta noche… así que pensé que podrías venir, nadie nos molestara** –dijo acercándose con una sonrisa sexy-** ¿Qué dices?**

La morena algunas veces pensaba que Quinn solo la quería de manera sexual y eso que le pedía hacía aumentar sus dudas además estaba el hecho que aún no eran novias, estaba indecisa entre ir o no, necesitaba saber si la rubia quería algo serio.

**R. Si está bien, ¿te parece que pase a las ocho?**

**Q. Si a las ocho está bien, te espero** –se dio la vuelta alejándose de la morena.

Rachel estaba nerviosa por tener que hablar con la rubia, eran las siete y media y ya estaba lista, sentada en su cama había decido utilizar un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el vestido se le pegaba a su cuerpo pero al llegar a la faldilla se abría. Unas zapatillas de piso negras y su cabello suelto con un listón del color del vestido, pasaron diez minutos era hora de irse.

A las ocho en punto llegó a casa de la rubia, no se veía ninguna luz la casa estaba en penumbras, al llegar a la puerta iba a tocar cuando vio que estaba entreabierta, primero toco pero nadie respondió así que opto por entrar. Al dar el primer paso dentro de la casa dos velitas que estaban en el piso se encendieron.

**R. ¿Quinn?**

Miró a todos lados pero no podía divisar mucho por la oscuridad y las velas no alumbraban mucho, dio nuevamente otro paso y otras dos velitas delante de las anteriores se encendieron, así fueron encendiéndose varías más dejando ver un camino de luces, las ultimas daban al jardín de la rubia. Al llegar a la puerta del jardín escuchó la melodía de una canción poco a poco fueron encendiéndose más velitas que estaban distribuidas por todo el jardín, el reflejo de algunas se veía en el agua de la piscina que estaba de lado derecho, la morena veía sorprendida la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la rubia que estaba de pie todavía a una distancia considerable de ella, al verla camino para acercarse.

**Q. Detente…**-la morena se detuvo sin quitarle la mirada- **hace tres años conocí a un chica que cantaba por toda la escuela… yo la molestaba tratando de llamar su atención… me uní al grupo de canto para estar cerca de ella sin saberlo…**-dio unos pasos acercándose a Rachel-** mi corazón se emocionaba solo de verla… hasta que descubrí que lo único que quería era estar con ella…** -dio otros pasos más-** cuando supe que ella me correspondía me sentí la chica más afortunada porque ella me quería…** - ya estaba a dos pasos de Rachel que no le había quitado la mirada en ningún momento- **y ahora que la tengo enfrente quiero preguntarle ¿Si quiere ser mi novia?**

Rachel acorto la distancia y se arrojó a sus labios, esta vez el beso fue diferente a los anteriores, Quinn poso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y Rachel alrededor de su cuello, el beso no duró mucho pues Quinn alejo un poco la cabeza.

**Q. ¿Eso lo debo tomar como un sí?** –preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

**R. Si, si quiero ser tu novia** –volvió a besar a la rubia.

Se dejaron llevar por lo último de la canción mientras seguían besándose tiernamente, al terminar la canción se separaron, la rubia tomo de la mano a su novia llevándola hacía una mesa que estaba de lado izquierdo del jardín, cubierta por un mantel rojo, encima tenía una vela, un par platos, unas copas y una botella de vino.

**R. Esto es hermoso Quinn** –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla a la que la rubia la había conducido.

**Q. Lo único hermoso aquí… eres tu** –le beso la mejilla y se acercó para servir vino en las copas- **yo no conozco de comida vegana así que lo único que pude cocinar fue spaghetti… espero que te guste**

**R. Estoy segura que me encantara… y tú luces preciosa también** –la rubia llevaba un vestido color blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, un saco color azul, en su cabello llevaba una cinta color azul y unas zapatillas azules.

La rubia sirvió la cena y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la de Rachel, las chicas comenzaron a cenar.

**R. Esta delicioso Quinn** –le dijo a la rubia después de haberlo probado.

**Q. Me alegro que te haya gustado** –sonrió

**R. ¿Cómo hiciste que prendieran las velas?**

**Q. Estuve practicando con mi fuego… de algo tenía que servirme –**movió su mano derecha haciendo que la vela que estaba en la mesa se apagara, hizo otro movimiento y la encendió de nuevo.

**R. Eso es increíble Quinn, además me encanto la canción ahora será una de mis favoritas**

**Q. ¿Quieres escucharla de nuevo?** –pregunto mientras se levantaba

**R. Si** –contesto sonriendo y siguiendo con la mirada a su novia

Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar la rubia se acercó a Rachel ofreciéndole su mano.

**Q. ¿Bailas conmigo?** –la morena no lo pensó, tomó la mano de Quinn y se levantó.

Se alejaron un poco de la mesa, Quinn se puso frente a Rachel tomando su cintura con la mano izquierda, su mano derecha aún seguía unida a la de otra chica poniéndola junto a su pecho, Rachel puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la rubia y comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la canción, la rubia se acercó al oído de la morena y comenzó a cantarle.

**Q. Baby you, you got what I need**  
**Baby you, you got my sunshine**  
**Baby you, you got what I need**  
**Baby you, you got my sunshine**

**When I see you it's a beautiful world**  
**But when you're gone, I want you in my arms**  
**I'm telling you the last time**

**Baby you, you got what I need**  
**Baby you, you got my sunshine**

**Every night I notice you're all alone**  
**Wonder you might**  
**Let me love you I'm on fire**  
**Can't you feel my desire**  
**I want to take you higher**

**It's a simplest thing,**  
**Always so hard to see**  
**I want to be**  
**The one and only making you feel love**  
**Oh darling I need love**  
**It's all I can dream of**

**Baby you, you got what I need**  
**Baby you, you got my sunshine**  
**Baby you, you got what I need**  
**Baby you, you got my sunshine**

**You got my sunshine**

Cuando termino la canción Rachel beso a Quinn, nuevamente el beso fue lento, una vez que se separaron Rachel hablo.

**R. Todo esto que preparaste es hermoso** –volteaba a ver el jardín- **y la piscina a la luz de las velas se ve espectacular**

**Q. ¿Quieres entrar?**

**R. Me encantaría, pero no traje ropa apropiada** –Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel.

**Q. No la necesitamos** –comenzó a quitarse el saco, a la morena ver eso le pareció bastante excitante.

**R. No, espera…lo hago yo…**- se acercó más a su novia y termino de quitarle el saco, después le quito poco a poco el vestido dejando a la rubia en ropa interior, el corazón de Rachel latía rápidamente al ver la vista que estaba frente a ella, la rubia había quedado en ropa interior, su brassier era color blanco y unas bragas a juego.

Quinn se acercó a la morena, beso su cuello mientras que lentamente bajaba el cierre del vestido que estaba en la espalda de la morena, deslizo sus dos manos para bajar los tirantes con delicadeza haciendo caer el vestido dejándola en ropa interior, llevaba un conjunto de color negro. Al verla los ojos de la rubia no tardaron en cambiar, al notarlos la morena se sonrojo. Una vez que las chicas se quitaron las zapatillas y Rachel se agarró el cabello, tomo la mano de Quinn y se dirigieron a la piscina. Al llegar Rachel metió uno de sus pies al agua.

**R. Ay esta fría… si me meto podría enfermarme y mi voz podría arruinarse y entonces…** -Quinn no la dejo terminar pues se metió sin pensarlo al agua, sumergió su mano derecha y con el fuego cambio la temperatura.

**R. Oh dios… eso es tan sexy** –se mordió el labio.

**Q. Ya ven aquí** –dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

La morena no tardó en arrojarse al agua para llegar a la rubia, el agua estaba tibia, al llegar con Quinn la tomo por el cuello y comenzó a besarla, la rubia paso sus brazos para abrazar a su chica, el beso cada vez fue tornándose más apasionado, Quinn fue bajando sus labios llegó al cuello el cual beso, poco a poco fue subiendo sus labios hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja el cual estaba chupando, la morena dejo escapar un gemido y metió sus dedos entre el cabello de la rubia, debajo del agua se podía ver la mano de Quinn que estaba en llamas mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena, bajo de nuevo al cuello de Rachel besando hasta llegar a la clavícula, con su mano bajo el tirante del brassier besando cada parte de piel con que se cruzaba, deslizo su mano a la espalda nuevamente y ayudándose con su otra mano trataba de desabrochar el brassier negro. La morena gimió diciendo el nombre de Quinn. El tono del celular de Quinn hizo que las chicas se separaran, el teléfono estaba tirado en el pasto junto a la ropa de las chicas. La rubia se movió pero la morena la detuvo.

**R. No Quinn, no contestes** –la jalo del brazo.

La rubia no pudo decirle que no y regreso junto a Rachel, pero nuevamente el celular volvió a sonar.

**Q. Déjame ver, no tardaré…juro que no tardaré** –se alejó de la chica y salió de la piscina.

La morena no quedo muy contenta, vio a su novia alejarse y tomar el celular, el cual respondió.

**Q. ¿Qué paso Frannie?**

**F. Quinn a mamá le duele la cabeza y estamos a punto de ir para allá, mamá ya está en el auto yo vine al baño para poder avisarte… así que detén lo que hagas**

**Q. Gracias por avisarme Frannie, trata de tardarte lo más que puedas** –Sabía que no estaban tan lejos de su casa- **nos vemos.**

La rubia colgó y se acercó a la orilla de la piscina para hablarle a la morena.

**Q. Amor creó que tendremos que posponerlo… mi mamá viene para acá**

**R. ¿Qué?** –se puso nerviosa y se acercó a la orilla donde estaba la rubia.

**Q. Tranquila, tenemos tiempo…**- tomó la mano de Rachel para ayudarla a subir.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a ponerse la ropa, cuando Quinn terminó fue a la sala para retirar las velitas, Rachel aun nerviosa se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero en el jardín, la rubia regreso y vio a la morena juntando las cosas de la mesa.

**Q. Deja ahí, yo lo hago**

**R. No, déjame ayudarte para terminar pronto**

Las chicas terminaron de recoger todo, Quinn encendió el aire acondicionado de su casa para que no oliera a quemado por las velas.

**R. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana** –se acercó a darle un beso.

Cuando estaban despidiéndose en su beso escucharon un auto estacionándose, la morena se separó de su novia y se puso nerviosa, su rostro estaba pálido. Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación. La morena al llegar se metió a la cama de la rubia tapándose con la sabana tratando de ocultarse.

**Q. No pasa nada mi amor** –la rubia se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse su pijama, la morena trataba de voltear a otro lado para no ver a su novia-** Voy a bajar, quédate aquí** –se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente pues aún seguía tapada con la sabana, verla así a la rubia le daba ternura.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su mamá, su hermana y su sobrino en la cocina.

**J. Te trajimos algo de cenar Quinn** –Volteo a ver a su hija

**Q. Gracias mamá pero ya cene**

**J. ¿No sabes de quien es el auto que esta allá afuera?**

**Q. No mamá, yo me estaba bañando… tal vez es de algún vecino** –mintió-** me voy a dormir, me duele un poco la cabeza** –le dio un beso a su mamá- **buenas noches** –se retiró a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación vio a Rachel que seguía metida en la cama, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió hacía su novia sentándose a su lado.

**R. Que excitante** –sonrió.

La rubia se sorprendió por lo dicho por la morena y se rió, Rachel no pudo evitarlo y termino riendo también.

**Q. Shhhhhhhhhh** –se llevó un dedo a su boca.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas y viéndose durante un rato, hasta que escucharon pasos por la escalera, sus corazones empezaron a latir más rápido, después de los pasos escucharon como cerraban una puerta, unos segundos más tarde unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta de Quinn, las dos chicas voltearon a ver la puerta. La rubia se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, Rachel se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana pensando que si era la mamá de Quinn se lanzaría por la ventana.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	21. Chapter 21

**F. Soy Frannie** –susurró.

Quinn abrió sigilosamente la puerta dejando entrar a su hermana a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**F. Muy bien, este es plan** –volteo a ver a las dos chicas, al ver a Rachel junto a la ventana se dirgió a ella –**Rachel si piensas saltar te recuerdo que son dos pisos** –cuando dijo eso la rubia volteo a ver a su novia, quien sospechosamente se encontraba junto a la ventana.

**Q. ¿En serio Rachel?** –la morena se sonrojo.

**F. Voy a entrar a la habitación de mi mamá y la distraigo… mientras Rachel puede salir de la casa** –las dos chicas asintieron, Frannie salió, pocos segundos después escucharon como una puerta se cerraba siendo la señal para que la morena saliera de la casa.

Bajaron por las escaleras silenciosamente para no hacer ruido. Ya en la puerta Quinn hablo.

**Q. Discúlpame por hacerte pasar por esto Rachel**

**R. Yo entiendo, y creo que estamos de acuerdo las dos en que la gente se entere, al menos por el momento **

Se despidieron, Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y Rachel se dirigió a su auto mientras Quinn espero hasta que la morena se fue. Cerró la puerta y suspiro.

**F. ¿Ya se fue?** –Quinn se llevó la mano al pecho pues no esperaba a su hermana.

**Q. Me asustaste**

**F. En que líos nos metes hermana**

**Q. Gracias, te debo una**

**F. Créeme que te la voy a cobrar** –se sentó en el sillón para ver la televisión.

**Q. Ahora si me voy a dormir, buenas noches**

**F. Buenas noches**

La rubia se fue a su habitación, se acostó en su cama la cual aún tenía el olor a la morena, sus ojos cambiaron. Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su novia.

_Para Rachel: ¿Ya llegaste? Q._

_Para Quinn: Si, estaba a punto de meterme a bañar R._

_Para Rachel: Dejaste el olor de tu perfume en mi cama_ –se tomó una foto a su rostro dejando ver sus ojos en llamas y la adjunto al mensaje. _Q._

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la foto.

_Para Quinn: Parece que estás tratando de sextiarme R._

_Para Rachel: Depende de cual sea tu respuesta Q._

_Para Quinn: Ve a dormir Quinn, buenas noches_ –adjunto una foto mostrando su rostro y parte de su cuerpo el cual parecía estar envuelto en una toalla. _R._

Quinn al ver la foto se mordió el labio.

_Para Rachel: Buenas noche Rachel Q._

_Para Quinn: Buenas noches amor R._

Quinn no había podido conciliar el sueño por el olor de la morena y la foto que le había mandado no ayudaba mucho, después de un largo rato se quedó dormida.

El sonido de su celular la despertó la mañana siguiente, movió su mano buscando con el tacto de donde venía el sonido, encontró el teléfono y sin ver quien la llamaba respondió.

**Q. Bueno** –su voz sonaba adormilada.

**R. Buenos días Quinn** –al escuchar como la rubia había respondió preguntó- **¿Te desperté?**

**Q. Sí, es un poco temprano**

**R. No es temprano, son las nueve**

**Q. Oh es más temprano de lo que pensaba** –se quejaba.

**R. Bueno ya que esta despierta vístete porque en media hora voy por ti para ir a comprar el regalo de Brittany**

**Q. Media hora es muy poco tiempo, mejor yo paso por ti… te mando un mensaje cuando vaya saliendo, tengo que bañarme**

**R. Te voy a estar esperando, no te vayas a dormir otra vez** –la rubia solo se rió.

**Q. Nos vemos más tarde mi amor**

**R. Nos vemos**

La rubia colgó el teléfono, no quería levantarse pero con dificultad se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a bañarse, se vistió de manera deportiva, un pantalón de licra que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla con una sudadera y unos tenis deportivos, era tanto el sueño que aún tenía que olvido de peinarse. Cuando estaba lista tomo el celular y le envió el mensaje a la morena.

_Para Rachel: Voy saliendo Q._

Al estacionarse fuera de la casa de los Berry vio a su novia en la puerta esperándola, la morena se acercó, no dejó siquiera bajar a la rubia, abrió la puerta del pasajero y se subió al auto.

**R. Hola Quinn** –sonreía

**Q. Hola amor** –se acercó para besarla, la morena veía a Quinn todavía adormilada, la morena llevaba un vestido rojo con flores, su cabello en una coleta y unos zapatos de piso color rojo.

**R. ¿Estás bien?** –preguntó viendo a su novia.

**Q. Sí, es que no dormí bien… además los fines de semana me levanto tarde**

**R. Pues yo me levanto todos los días a las seis… me lavo la cara y los dientes, hago mis ejercicios, me baño, desayuno y ejercito mi voz…deberías de hacer lo mismo Quinn, todos los días son iguales** –Quinn la miraba sin decir nada- **para que despiertes te llevaré a desayunar a la cafetería que me gusta… hacen el mejor café de Lima, después podemos ir a las tiendas a ver que podemos regalarle**

**Q. Si, un café me caería muy bien** –arrancó y siguió las indicaciones que le dio la morena para llegar a la cafetería a la que Rachel la llevaría.

Al llegar al lugar las dos chicas se bajaron del auto, el lugar se veía concurrido, había ya varias personas desayunando, el lugar era acogedor, estaba la barra con unos cuantos banquillos además de las mesas con sus respectivas sillas, todo de madera color café, la mayoría de los presentes eran personas mayores, las que tomaban café y leían el periódico. A pesar que había mucha gente el lugar estaba en silencio.

**R. Este lugar me gusta porque tienen leche vegana, además el café es delicioso** –decía mientras se dirigía a una mesa seguida por la rubia- **además tienen muy buena atención.**

Al llegar a la mesa se sentaron, no tardó en llegar una mesera entregándoles un menú.

**R. Me puedes traer un café con leche vegana**

**Q. Me traes uno también** –se dirigió a la mesera –**y…-volteo a ver a la morena- ¿Te molesta si pido huevos con tocino?, es que no he desayunado**

**R. No me molesta, además tienes que comer…ya es muy tarde como para que no haya comido nada** –la mesera las veía extrañadas- **el desayuno es la comida más importante del día**

**Q. Bueno** –se dirigió de nuevo a la mesera- **me traes un café como el de ella además de huevo con tocino** –la chica anotó y se retiró.

**R. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos de comprarle a Britt tu que la conoces?**

**Q. No sé Rachel** –dijo rascándose la cabeza-** ella es muy extraña…¿tal vez una corbata para Lord Tubbington?**

**R. Quinn** –se quejó- **es cumpleaños de Brittany no del gato… además la vez que estuvimos en su cuarto vi que tenía muchas cosas de unicornio** –la mesera se acercó con lo que las chicas le habían pedido entregándoselos, Quinn no dudo y comenzó a comer.

**Q. Pues entonces le compramos algo con un unicornio** –seguía comiendo- **un peluche tal vez**

**R. Me parece bien, tendremos que recorrer varias tiendas para encontrar el indicado** –Quinn solo la miró negando con la cabeza y pensado que sería una larga mañana.

Quinn había tenido razón, cuando terminaron de desayunar Quinn pagó la cuenta del café, nuevamente Rachel se había opuesto pero termino aceptando. Recorrieron el centro comercial de arriba abajo Rachel no se decidía por ningún peluche hasta que por fin encontró el adecuado, habían pasado horas.

Después de la ajetreada mañana, Quinn se detuvo nuevamente en la casa de los Berry para dejar a la morena.

**Q. ¿Paso por ti a las diez?** –se acercó para darle un beso

**R. La fiesta es a las ocho Quinn, debemos de ser puntuales**

**Q. Amor a esa hora nadie llega**

**R. ¿Entonces porque dijo que a las ocho?**

**Q. Siempre dan una hora para que lleguen a una hora pensada que es más tarde**

**R. Bueno… entonces te espero a las diez** –le dio un beso a la rubia y se bajó del auto, la rubia espero a que Rachel entrara a su casa para arrancar.

Quinn llegó a su casa y se fue a su cama a dormir, programo la alarma a las ocho y media para no quedarse dormida, pues estaba bastante cansada por el día que había pasado con Rachel. Despertó al sonar la alarma, había sido una buena idea ponerla, se sentía más descansada. Se levantó aun con los ojos entrecerrados y se dirigió a bañar. Cuando terminó su baño estaba lista para cambiarse, tomó el traje lo levantó frente a ella.

**Q. ¿Cómo voy a caber aquí?** –dijo viendo el pequeño traje.

Lo dejo en la cama, después se dirigió a su tocador donde quedaba un pequeño pedazo de lo que había sido su espejo, tomó la secadora y se hecho aire en el cabello hasta secarlo totalmente, se maquilló y llegó la hora de ponerse el traje. Lo agarro, metió una pierna, después la otra, siguieron las dos manos dejándola ver que el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, Quinn había pensado salir lo más rápido posible de su casa para evitar las burlas de su hermana, pero no contó con que no podía subirse el cierre de la espalda ella sola, necesitaba ayuda.

**Q. Frannie** –grito

La puerta de su habitación se abrió minutos después dejando ver a Frannie, que al ver a la rubia comenzó a reírse.

**Q. Cállate y ayúdame** –dijo dándose la vuelta.

Frannie se acercó, subió la capa y le subió el zipper, Quinn se dio la media vuelta quedando frente a su hermana.

**F. ¿No te falta algo más?** –preguntó haciendo una mueca.

**Q. Si las botas**

F. **No…**- buscaba en la caja donde estaba el traje- **ya sabía que te faltaba algo** –dijo aventándole unos calzoncillos rojos.

Quinn se los puso, el calzoncillo tenía un cinturón negro pegado, se lo acomodó y fue a mirar al espejo, se movía el cabello de un lado a otro y no le gustaba como le quedaba, Frannie que la observaba se acercó a ella.

**F. ¿Por qué no te agarras el cabello?** - Dijo sosteniéndoselo.

A la rubia le gustó así que agarró una liga y se hizo una pequeña coleta dejándose mechones del cabello a los lados, al verse al espejo le gusto, Fue a sentarse a la cama para ponerse las botas.

**F. Mamá, Mamá** –gritó- **ven a ver a Quinn**

Judy con Tommy en brazos entró a la puerta quedando asombrada mientras veía a Quinn con el traje.

**J. Te ves hermosa hija…Frannie tómale una foto** –dijo volteando a ver a su otra hija. Quinn no estaba muy de acuerdo en que le tomaran fotos, Frannie sacaba el celular- haz una pose

A Quinn le daba risa ver a su mamá tan entusiasmada así que le hizo caso poniéndose de pie y puso sus dos brazos en la cadera, Frannie tomó la foto.

**F. Ahora ponte con ella mamá** –Judy puso en el piso al niño y se acercó a su hija, Quinn le pasó el brazo por los hombros, se escuchó el click –**Ahora Tommy** –Quinn tomó al niño en sus brazos, nuevamente se escuchó el click –**mamá ahora tómame una con ella**

**J. Pero hija yo no sé utilizar estas cosas** –dijo tomando el celular.

**F. Mira nada más enfocas y aprietas este botón** –Su madre se alejó un poco, Frannie se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó, Judy apretó el botón para tomar la foto.

**Q. Bueno después de la sesión de fotos me voy** –le revolvió el cabello al niño y se despidió de su madre con un beso- **adiós Frannie**

La rubia llegó a casa de los Berry y le envió un mensaje a su novia.

_Para Rachel: Estoy afuera Q._

Después de unos minutos pudo ver a la morena salir de su casa, sus ojos cambiaron al verla, iba disfrazada de Batichica, un traje de cuero pegado al cuerpo y un atifaz que ocultaba una parte de su rostro. En la mano traía la caja de regalo. La rubia se bajó del auto llegando a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a su novia.

**Q. Hola Rachel** –se mordió el labio inferior- **te ves muy bien**

**R. Hola amor, ese traje se te ve muy bien** –sonrió

**Q. Está muy ajustado** –respondió jalándose la licra del pecho.

**R. Pues eso es lo que hace que te veas más sexy** –se acercó al oído de la rubia- **si mis ojos se pudieran poder dorados lo estarían ahora…así como los tuyos** –Quinn solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**Q. Vamos** –Rachel entró al auto y Quinn cerró la puerta.

Las chicas se pusieron en marcha a la casa de Brittany, cuando llegarón Quinn se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Rachel ayudándola a salir del auto tomando su mano para después cerrar la puerta. La morena la veía como queriendo decirle algo, al notarlo la rubia hablo.

**Q. ¿Qué pasa amor?**

**R. Es que…estarán todos los chicos de glee entre ellos Finn… quería pedirte que fuéramos discretas, ya hable con él en el auditorio y creo que entendió que solo podemos ser amigos**

**Q. Si lo entiendo no te preocupes evitemos dramas esta noche**

Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre Super Girl les abrió, Brittany enloqueció al ver a Quinn utilizando el traje que le había hecho y la abrazó.

**Q. ¿No se supone que soy yo la que deba abrazarte?... es tu cumpleaños** –Quinn le devolvió el abrazo.

**B. Si te quedo** –decía entusiasmada- **y mira la licra es anti inflamable por si quieres irte a besar con Rachel, al traje no le va a pasar nada** –dijo soltándose del abrazo- **y la última tecnología en licra que evita que sudes** –Quinn y Rachel estaban sorprendidas.

**Q. Deberías de pensar en dedicarte a la costura**

**B. Si ya envié mis diseños a la liga de la justicia pero no me han contestado** –Rachel sonrió, le entregó el regalo y la abrazó -**¿Quién eres?** –preguntó intrigada.

**R. Soy Rachel**

**B. Le he tenido que preguntar a todos los que han llegado…no sabía quiénes eran**

Las chicas llegaron al jardín donde ya estaba lleno de gente, se escuchaba you love her coz she is dead, algunas ya se encontraban bailando. Divisaron a los del glee club y se acercaron a ellos. Kurt al verlas llegar juntas se molestó.

**K. Quinn que modesta vestirte a ti misma de súper héroe** –en su voz se escuchaba un tono molesto, el chico estaba disfrazado de Flash.

**P. Pues yo creo que se ve súper sexy** –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia, traía el traje que había elegido en la tienda, Capitán américa.

Las chicas saludaban a los otros chicos del glee club, Artie estaba disfrazado de Charles Xavier, Sam iba como Thor, Mercedes que estaba junto al chico rubio era Wonder Woman, Blaine linterna verde, Rory de Spiderman, Sugar que estaba a su lado de Spiderwoman, Tina de Gatubela, Mike de Hulk, que al verlo Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír pues recordó que Santana le había sugerido a Rachel que se vistiera de Hulk. Cuando terminaron de saludar llegó Santana su disfraz era de la Viuda negra.

**S. Hasta que llegan súper conejitos… Fabray necesito un poco de ayuda** -dijo abrazándola por atrás, la latina ya llevaba unas cervezas encima.

Quinn y Santana fueron a la cocina pues necesitaban sacar la gelatina con vodka del refrigerador cuando se encontraron con Finn quien iba vestido de Superman.

**S. Eww Hudson, hubieras elegido algún otro traje y nos hubieras evitado pena ajena con esos inexistentes abdominales** –se reía, Quinn no pudo evitarlo y termino riendo también.

**F. Déjame en paz Santana…y que yo supiera la Viuda negra es de piel blanca** –se defendió.

**S. Pues soy la versión latina… y que yo supiera Superman no traía un salvavidas incluido** –las dos chicas se volvieron a reír.

Finn se fue enfadado, las chicas tomaron los botecitos de gelatina y las llevaron a la mesa donde estaba Brittany abriendo sus regalos.

**S. Baby los tiene que abrir al final de la noche**

**B. Son mis regalos Santy, yo los abro cuando quiera** –continuó abriéndolos.

Quinn había tomado una cerveza y veía desde lejos a Rachel cuando la latina la distrajo.

**S. Que sexy se ve tu chica** –dijo viendo a Rachel también.

**Q. Ya es mi novia** –vio como Finn se acercó a la morena y la abrazó.

**S. ¿Y porque no estas allá con ella?** –preguntó viendo también el abrazo entre el chico y Rachel.

**Q. Vamos a ser discretas porque está aquí Finn** –dijo tomándole a la cerveza.

La rubia y la latina se pasaron un rato platicando, Quinn le había contado su día anterior entre cerveza y cerveza, la mayoría de las personas estaban bailando, Finn seguía a un lado de Rachel.

**Q. Finn no se separa de ella…realmente me molesta**

**S. Ven vamos a Bailar, mientras Supergirl se acaba su pastel** –Cuando Brittany había comenzado a comerse el pastel la latina trato de detenerla pero la rubia alego que era su pastel y que se lo comería cuando ella quería, así que dejo que se lo comiera.

Las dos chicas se unieron a las demás personas a bailar Sexy and i know it, Brittany había invitado a varias mujeres con las que había hecho amistad en Ladys Up, las chicas no le quitaban la mirada a Quinn mientras se movía, la rubia ya había bebido varias cervezas y bailaba haciendo pasos ridículos con Santana en forma de burla por lo que la canción decía. Algunas chicas se le acercaban pero Quinn no les hacía caso, seguía bailando con Santana y sus extraños pasos de baile.

Rachel estaba platicando con algunos del glee club y Finn que no se le había separado en toda la fiesta.

**P. Mira!** –Apunto a las chicas que estaban bailando- **Están Quinn y Santana rodeadas de miles de mujeres** –exageraba- **voy para allá** –camino casi corriendo para poder bailar con algunas de las chicas que rodeaban a la latina y a la rubia.

Los del glee club voltearon a ver a la latina y a la rubia, incluida Rachel, quien veía que Quinn no le hacía caso a ninguna chica que intentaba bailar con ella o acercarse, no podía evitar sentir celos, pensó que si no fuera por Finn podría estar bailando con su rubia, los otros miembros de glee también se levantaron a bailar dejando a Finn, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel. La morena al final convenció a los tres chicos que fueran a bailar, Kurt de mala gana acepto pues seguía enojado con la morena. Se unieron a los otros chicos bailando, Finn trataba de bailar con Rachel pero ella se acercó a Puck que trataba de bailar con algunas de las mujeres que estaban alrededor de Quinn, Finn término bailando con una joven rubia. Después de varias canciones Quinn se alejó para ir por otra cerveza y las chicas que estaban a su alrededor se dispersaron, Puck terminó bailando con Rachel. Se acercó a la morena y le pregunto.

**P. ¿Cómo le hace Quinn para que todas la bellas mujeres se le acerquen? Seguramente es por su traje, debí haberme hecho uno yo… ¿Crees que podría presentarme a esa hermosa rubia que esta con ella?**

Rachel al escuchar eso volteo a ver a Quinn, estaba con Marissa quien estiraba un poco el traje de la rubia junto a al hombro. La rubia se había encontrado a la mujer invisible, disfraz que había elegido la mesera de Ladys Up, cuando se acercó a la mesa por una cerveza.

**M. Hola Quinn** –saludo- **me gusta tu disfraz, ¿Lo hiciste tú?**

**Q. Hey Marissa, no, lo hizo Brittany** –dijo viéndose su traje

**M. Pues le quedó muy bien** –dijo estirando un poco el traje junto al hombro- **¿Eres súper Quinn?** –preguntó

**Q. Algo así** –sonrió.

**R. Aquí estas mi amor, te estaba buscando** –dijo abrazando a la rubia, la morena no soportaba a Marissa cuando estaba cerca de la rubia y mucho menos tocándola así que decidió acercarse, no pensaba en nada más.

**Q. Vine por una cerveza** –estaba extrañada por el abrazo, a eso no se le llamaba discreción.

**M. Hola Rachel** –saludo a la morena-** por un momento creí que había dejados venir a Quinn sola…ya estaba a punto de robármela** –sonrió, Quinn se rió.

**R. Allá hay más mujeres que puedes robarte** -dijo apuntando donde bailaban algunas- **ella ya tiene novia… así que con permiso** –se llevó a la rubia dentro de la casa.

**Q. Estoy captando algo de celos** –rió

**R. ¿Y cómo no sentirlos? Veía como todas esa mujeres bailaban alrededor tuyo** –recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

**Q. No tienes por qué sentir celos amor, yo solo te quiero a ti** –Rachel la tomó de la mano y la guío hasta el cuarto de Brittany.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	22. Chapter 22

Al entrar a la habitación Rachel cerró la puerta tras ella, Quinn no le dio tiempo de nada pues la puso contra la puerta y comenzó a besarla, sus manos las puso en la cadera de su novia, Rachel poso sus manos en el cuello de la rubia atrayéndola hacia ella, lentamente fue moviendo sus labios para llegar al cuello, Quinn movía sus manos hacía arriba siguiendo la curva de la cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos donde poso sus manos y dio un pequeño apretón.

**R. Quinn…** -dio un pequeño gemido separándose del cuello de la rubia.

Quinn aprovecho para besarla en los labios nuevamente, la morena mordía el labio inferior de Quinn mientras bajaba sus manos poco a poco por la espalda de su novia hasta que llegó a su trasero y lo apretó.

**Q. Rachel…** –gimió separándose un poco de los labios de la morena.

Quinn bajo su mano izquierda para tomar la pierna de la morena y la subió un poco, Rachel la acomodo alrededor del cuerpo de su novia, quedando sus cuerpos más pegados. La rubia comenzaba a sentir el dolor en su mano. La morena ya había tomado nuevamente la cabeza de la rubia con su mano Izquierda y la otra la había llevado a una de las boobie. Quinn acariciaba la pierna de la morena hasta llegar a su trasero, y ya empezaba a hacer movimientos con la cadera, Rachel hacía lo mismo, las dos chicas ahogaban sus gemidos entre los besos. La rubia trato de separarse de Rachel pues sintió como el fuego quería salir, la morena no la dejo solo tomo la mano derecha de Quinn con su mano izquierda pegándola a la puerta a un lado de su cabeza. Rachel movió su mano derecha a la espalda de su chica buscando el cierre del traje, cuando lo encontró lentamente empezó a bajarlo cuando sintieron como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

**S. Qué diablos** –gritó, empujando la puerta. Las chicas se separaron al escuchar a Santana dándole paso a la habitación- **Debí haberlo imaginado que eran ustedes conejitos, pero aquí no… es la cama de mi novia y solo lo hacemos nosotras** –decía sacando una botella de tequila del closet.

**Q. ¿No podemos?, ¿pero ustedes sí pudieron en mi cama?** –preguntó mirando a la latina, mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

**R. Además no íbamos a hacer nada Capitana**

**S. Deja de decirme así Hobbit**

**Q. Santana** –la reprendió.

**S. Pues que me deje de decir así, además no les tengo confianza** –dijo ya junto a ellas –**así que salgan** –las empujaba.

**R. No nos empujes, podemos solas** –tomó la mano de Quinn- **vámonos amor**

**S. No se quejen, cuando no eran novias se besuqueaban por todos lados… y ahora que son novias hay peligro que hagan algo más**

**B. Santy te estaba buscando** –llegó con las chicas cuando salían de la habitación-** dame tu celular para tomar fotos**

**S. Pero no más fotos de Lord Tubbington…mi celular esta llenó con sus fotos** –le entregó el teléfono.

**B. No, no lo invite a la fiesta, estamos enojados** –frunció el ceño recordando el enojo con el gato, mientras buscaba la cámara en el celular- **acomódense para tomarles una foto** –dijo moviendo sus manos.

Quinn abrazó a Rachel y Santana se les unió, las chicas posaron mientras Supergirl les tomó la foto.

**B. Santy muévete para tomarles una a Quinn y Rachel solas** –la latina se separó dejando a las dos chicas solas, Britt les tomó una foto.

Las cuatro regresaron a la fiesta, Rachel había regresado con los de Glee club mientras Quinn y Santana se quedaron cerca de una de las mesas y Britt se fue a tomar fotos a los demás súper héroes que había en la fiesta.

**S. ¿Quieres un trago Fabray?** –le enseño la botella de tequila.

**Q. No, no me gusta el tequila**

**S. ¿Me vas a dejar beber sola?, anda toma conmigo** –le entregó la botella, la rubia la agarró y le dio un trago haciendo una mueca.

**P. Hey Quinn, quiero pedirte un favor…**-las dos chicas miraron a Puck que se acercó a ellas- **¿te acuerdas de la sexy rubia que estaba platicando contigo?**

**Q. Puck, aquí hay demasiadas rubias sexy, se más especifico**

**P. La que viene con el traje sensual de la mujer invisible** –movió la cabeza en dirección donde se encontraba la rubia para que Quinn la viera.

**Q. Ah Marissa… ¿Quieres que te la presente?** –el chico movió la cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces- **¿Qué paso con el Puck atrevido que no necesitaba que le presentaran a las chicas?** –la rubia se burlaba.

**P. No es como las otras chicas, es demasiado sensual… ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?**

**Q. Marissa** –gritó para llamar la atención de la otra rubia, Marissa volteo y vio a Quinn haciendo una seña para que se acercará. La voz de la rubia gritando llamó la atención de algunos de los presentes entre ellos Rachel, que volteo y vio cómo su novia le hacía señas a la mesera del Ladys Up que camino y se unió a los tres chicos, los celos volvieron a la morena, pues además veía como que Quinn cada vez se veía más borracha pues Santana y ella se pasaban una botella dándole tragos, pasándole la botella después a Puck y a Marissa.

**F. ¿Dónde te metiste Rachel? te estaba buscando** –se sentó a un lado de la morena.

**R. Fui al baño** –mintió.

Finn comenzó a contarle cosas a la morena, Rachel trataba de distraerse con el chico para no sentir celos de Quinn pero las carcajadas que venían de los cuatros chicos no la dejaban concentrarse en lo que Finn le decía.

Quinn había presentado a Marissa y Puck que para impresionarla empezó a contar anécdotas de cuando limpiaba piscinas y como había salvado algunas veces el Glee club, las tres chicas reían por las historias del chico dejando escucharlas por todo el jardín, mientras seguían pasándose la botella de tequila y dándole tragos.

**B. Una foto** –no esperó a que posaran pues solo voltearon y sintieron el flashazo anunciando que ya había sido tomada.

Marissa le dio el último trago a la botella pues entre los cuatros se la acabaron.

**M. ¿Quién es su DJ?** –se quejó ya que empezó a sonar una canción melancólica, la gente en la pista dejó de bailar y empezaban a retirase a hacer grupitos para platicar.

**B. Mi Ipod…** -señalo hacia la mesa donde estaba conectado- **es que iba a ser Lord Tubbington pero no enojamos y le dije que no viniera** –continuo triste.

**M. Le voy a poner una de la mejores canciones que pido que pongan en Ladys Up** –saco su ipod y fue a conectarlo, comenzó a sonar God killed the Queen, la rubia comenzó a bailar sensualmente sola mientras con una mano les hacía la seña para que se acercaran.

**Q. Ándale Puck es tu oportunidad** –empujaba al chico por la espalda.

**P. Acompáñenme** –dijo nervioso al ver como la rubia movía su cadera.

**S. Esta chica sí que te ha de gustar mucho** –dejo la botella en la mesa y se fueron a la pista a bailar.

Brittany había ido a donde estaban los demás miembros de glee incitándolos para que fueran a bailar, jaló de la mano a Rachel hacía la pista donde ya habían regresado la mayoría de los invitados. Al llegar se unieron a sus respectivas novias pues Puck bailaba muy pegadito a Marissa, Brittany le bailaba a Santana, mientras Quinn inhibida le bailaba sensualmente a Rachel que apenas se movía ya que estaba intimidada por los movimientos de su novia y la sugerente letra de la canción. La morena se contagió de la alegría de sus amigos así que comenzó a moverse junto con la rubia pero no tan sensual como ella, las canciones siguieron pasando y los chicos disfrutando de la noche bailando, los chicos de glee se les habían unido siendo Finn el único que se quedó sentado. Santana se alejó por un momento regresando casi de inmediato con los botecitos de gelatina con vodka que repartía a todos los que se encontraba, al llegar a Quinn y Rachel, la morena lo rechazó siendo su novia la que se tomará la de las dos. Siguieron bailando un rato más mientras Quinn seguía bebiendo pero ahora cerveza, hasta que de repente se quedó parada y corrió al baño, Rachel la siguió cuando llegó la vio vomitando, haber tomado de más y revolver de diferente tipo de alcohol la habían puesto mal, la morena la ayudo a incorporarse una vez que la rubia trataba de levantarse.

**R. Nada más para ti** –dijo acercándola al lavabo para que se enjuagara la boca- **deberíamos de irnos ya**

**Q. ¿Estas enojada?** –ya salían del baño mientras Rachel abrazaba a la rubia para ayudarla.

**R. No Quinn, pero ya es hora de irnos** –ayudó a sentar a su novia en uno de los sillones- **espera, iré a despedirme de Britt**

La morena regresó al jardín en busca de la cumpleañera que nuevamente tomaba fotos

**R. Britt ya nos vamos a ir** –abrazó a la rubia.

**B. ¿Por qué?**

**R. Es qué Quinn está mal y tiene que ir a descansar**

**F. Deja que la lleve Puck** –se metió en la plática de las chicas- **así te quedas un rato más y yo te llevo**

**R. No gracias Finn, voy a llevarla yo** –dio media vuelta y se fue.

Al llegar a donde había dejado a Quinn la encontró ya durmiendo, con la mano movía el hombro de la chica para despertarla, la rubia abrió los ojos, Rachel tomo la tomo del brazo y se lo paso por el cuello para ayudarla a caminar.

**R. Dame las llaves Quinn** –dijo una vez que estaban junto al auto.

**Q. No sé dónde están** –respondió entre dormida.

Rachel empezó a buscar para ver si tenía alguna bolsa en el traje donde pudieran estar, las encontró junto al celular en el cinturón que se ocultaba por la capa. Abrió el auto y la ayudo a meterse al asiento del copiloto, ella camino al lado del conductor. Volteo a ver a la rubia que se acomodaba en el asiento para dormirse.

**R. Es muy tarde para ir a tu casa… ¿Te molesta si te llevó a la mía?**

**Q. No… quiero hacer el amor contigo** –respondió con los ojos cerrados.

La morena se quedó viendo a su novia, lo que había dicho la había excitado pero sabía que estando la rubia en ese estado no pasaría nada. Agarró el teléfono de su novia y busco el número de Frannie, después de varios tonos respondió.

**F. ¿Ya viste la hora Quinn?** –regaño.

**R. Perdón por la hora Frannie, soy Rachel… te hablaba para avisarte que me llevaré a Quinn a mi casa, bebió mucho y no quiero molestarlas ¿Habrá algún problema?**

**F. Perdón Rachel, pensé que era Quinn… está bien yo le aviso a mi mamá que se quedó con una amiga, así no se enoja, nada más cuídala mucho**

**R. Gracias Frannie, yo la cuido**

**F. ¿Rachel?** –hablo antes de que colgará la morena.

**R. Dime**

**F. No te vayas a aprovechar de mi hermanita en ese estado** –se rió. Rachel se quedó callada –**solo bromeo, nos vemos** –colgó la llamada.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y encendió el auto, después de manejar por las calles vacías llegó a su casa, se estaciono y bajo para ayudar a Quinn, nuevamente la despertó pues no podía cargarla.

**R. Quinn, despierta** –la rubia no se movió- **amor despierta** –la movía nuevamente, la rubia abrió los ojos y al ver a la morena sonrió- **ven** –le ofreció la mano, la rubia la tomó y salió del auto, Rachel la abrazó.

Las chicas se dirigieron a entrar a la casa de la morena, para después ir a su habitación. Al llegar la sentó en la cama y la rubia se acostó, Rachel le quito las botas, trató de sentarla de nuevo para poder quitarle el traje, después de batallar y con dificultad logró hacerlo, la rubia quedó en ropa interior y se acostó de nuevo, la tapo con una sábana, después se dirigió al baño para prepararse para dormir, se puso su pijama y se lavó la cara y los dientes. Al regresar hizo a un lado a su novia para tener un espacio para acostarse pues la rubia estaba en medio de la cama, se acostó y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a Quinn, al acercarse sintió la calidez del cuerpo de la otra chica, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y en pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Quinn abrió los ojos la luz que entraba por la ventana la hizo despertar, miro para todos lados, sabía que esa no era su habitación, vio estrellas pegadas y varios posters de algunos musicales, supuso que era la de su novia. La puerta la distrajo dejando mostrar a una Rachel sonriente.

**R. Veo que ya despertaste** –cerró la puerta tras ella.

**Q. Si, ¿Qué hora es?** –preguntó sentándose en la cama, la morena al verla en ropa interior se mordió el labio, Quinn al darse cuenta tapó con la sabana su cuerpo.

**R. Son las dos** –rió por la reacción que había tenido la rubia.

**Q. Ya es muy tarde, mi madre me va a matar** –se llevó las manos a la cabeza- **¿Me puedes prestar algo de ropa?... me niego a ponerme el traje de nuevo**

**R. No te preocupes le avise a Frannie** –buscaba entre sus cajones algo de ropa para prestarle a la rubia- **Quédate a comer, ya es tarde y no desayunaste, recuerda que el desayuno…**-la rubia la interrumpió.

**Q. es la comida más importante, lo sé, pero necesito llegar a casa tengo que estudiar, en unos días hay un examen muy difícil y si repruebo no podré graduarme** –la morena le había entregado una playera, un short y unas sandalias que a Quinn le quedaban pequeñas –**te prometo que cuando llegue será lo primero que haré** –continuo mientras se cambiaba.

La rubia se terminó de vestir, agarró su traje y las botas para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Rachel la detuvo.

**R. Dame un beso, mis padres están abajo y no podremos hacerlo** –Quinn se acercó y la beso.

**Q. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?** –salieron de la habitación.

**R. No, hoy no puedo es domingo familiar** –respondió ya bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja los señores Berry se encontraban en la sala, la rubia se despidió y salió, subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa.

Al llegar se encontró con Frannie que estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, su madre había salido al supermercado llevándose a Tommy.

**Q. Ya vine** –saludo.

**F. Ya era hora...** –volteo a verla – **me preocupa que bebas tanto y tengas que quedarte en casa ajena por que no puedas llegar a la tuya** –decía molesta.

**Q. Estoy tratando de disfrutar estos últimos días** –se excusó- **sabes que no bebo**

**F. ¿Y cuándo lo haces te aprovechas?… no quiero que vuelvas a tener otro accidente** –su cara mostraba preocupación.

**Q. Te prometo que ya no lo haré** –respondió.

**F. Me parece bien porque no creo que sea justo para Rachel que tenga que cuidar de ti en esas condiciones** –continuó haciendo la comida. Quinn había quedado avergonzada pues tenía razón- **ya va estar la comida ¿Quieres comer o esperas a mamá?**

**Q. Prefiero comer ya, tengo que estudiar** –Frannie le sirvió de comer.

**F. Por cierto papá te estuvo marcando ayer** –Quinn dejo de comer y volteo a ver a su hermana, se le hacía raro pues desde que se había ido de casa su padre no habían vuelto a tener contacto- **dijo que te llamo varias veces a tu celular pero no respondiste y terminó hablando aquí** –Quinn buscaba su teléfono y se dio cuenta que lo había dejado con Rachel.

**Q. ¿Te dijo que quería?** –seguía asombrada de que su padre le haya llamado.

**F. Quería decirte de algo que te mando** –respondió mientras salía de la cocina.

**Q. ¿Qué?** –estaba incrédula, seguía con la mirada a su hermana que estaba ya en la sala.

**F. Que es un regalo por tu graduación** –ya regresaba a la cocina con un sobre- **toma** –se lo entregó.

Quinn abrió el sobre y vio una tarjeta de ahorro de un banco.

**Q. Seguro esto es por compensación por que no vendrá a mi graduación** –dejo la tarjeta a un lado y siguió comiendo.

**F. Pues eso se lo preguntas tú porque dijo que te marcaba hoy en la noche**

**Q. Tendré que ir por mi celular con Rachel, le marcaré para decirle que voy**

**F. Pero primero termina de comer**

Cuando Quinn se fue, Rachel se sentó con sus padres que veían una película, varios minutos después tocaron a la puerta, la morena pensó que era la rubia que había regresado por su celular, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Finn.

**R. Finn** –estaba sorprendida, no esperaba ver al chico- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**F. Hola Rach… quería ver si podíamos hablar** –estaba nervioso.

**R. Finn sabes que el domingo es familiar**

**F. Lo sé, sabía que te encontraría aquí…necesito hablar contigo** –la morena sabía que el chico no se iría así que salió de su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**R. ¿De qué quiere hablar Finn?** –se sentó en la banca que estaba a lado de la puerta, Finn la siguió.

**F. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo** –la morena se sorprendió por la petición de su ex.

**R. No voy a volver contigo Finn… ya lo hemos hablado, creí que habías aceptado que fuéramos amigos.**

**F. Algo debió haber pasado para que quieras dejar nuestros planes atrás, ¿No crees que merezco la verdad?... simplemente no puedo aceptar que me hayas dejado así**

**R. Mejor hay que dejar las cosas así Finn, no quiero lastimarte más…lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad**

**F. Es que no puedo aceptar eso Rachel, necesito que me des un argumento válido, ¿No crees que me lo debes?**

**R. Me enamore de alguien más** –susurró.

**F. ¿Qué?** –Comenzaba a alzar la voz y se paró- **¿Quién es?, ¿Cómo paso?**

**R. Yo no lo busque Finn simplemente paso… descubrí que esos sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí…**

**F. ¿Quién es?** –preguntó enojado, la morena no respondió pues el sonido de un celular se comenzaba a escuchar, Rachel buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su celular al ver que era la rubia respondió mientras se alejaba unos pasos del chico.

**R. Hola** –sonreía, Finn solamente la veía.

**Q. Hola amor, oye creo que olvide mi celular en tu casa…**

**F. ¿Rachel?** –estaba impaciente por que respondiera su pregunta.

**Q. ¿Finn está contigo?** –preguntaba seria al escuchar la voz del chico.

**R. Si, está aquí** –decía titubeante.

**Q. Me dijiste que era domingo familiar… ¿Por eso no querías salir?**

**R. ¿Qué? No. No te enojes y tampoco lo malinterpretes, yo no lo invite.**

Finn no le quitaba la vista de encima, por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar le estaban reclamando que él estuviera ahí. Seguramente era esa persona de la que la morena le hablo.

**Q. Como sea Rachel, ¿puedo pasar en la noche por mi celular?**

**R. Si, está bien… adiós** –colgó la llamada.

Al voltear vio que Finn ya se había subido a su camioneta. Finn había decido irse ya descubriría quien era esa persona, seguramente era alguien de la escuela o del Glee club. Tenía que ser alguien que conocía pues Rachel no tenía amigos fuera de la escuela. Lo más seguro es que sea Puck, Pensó, pues ya había tenido algo con él y quizá esos eran los sentimientos escondidos que tenía, además en la fiesta de Brittany no dejaba de ver hacía donde estaba Puck.

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn trataba de estudiar pero no ponía atención a lo que leía, su mente solo estaba en la morena y Finn, le molestaba tanto que el chico se le acercara a su novia, trataba de distraerse con su lectura pero simplemente no podía, su enojo cada vez iba creciendo más y más hasta que de repente sintió el dolor en su mano, la levanto rápidamente para no quemar nada, en unos segundos su mano estaba en llamas. Había aprendido que con las emociones fuertes el fuego emanaba, esta vez trataría de extinguirlo ella. Antes había funcionado cerrando el puño, pero esta vez no funciono. Cerró los ojos y trato de clamarse, cuando abrió los ojos vio como lentamente el fuego desaparecía. Decidió continuar leyendo, así paso varías horas hasta que creyó que era momento de ir con Rachel, pues no sabía a qué hora le hablaría su papá y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Al llegar a casa de la morena tocó la puerta, una Rachel sonriente la abrió.

**R. Hola Quinn, ven pasa** –le abrió paso en la puerta.

**Q. Hola Rachel, vine por mi celular** –dijo seria mientras entraba a la casa.

**R. ¿Sigues enojada?**

**Q. No** –mintió.

**R. Si no estuvieras enojada, no estarías tan seria… ven** –la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a uno de los sillones- **yo no lo invite, él llegó sin avisar**

**Q. ¿Y porque vino? ¿Qué quería?**

**R. Quería que volviera con él, pero yo le deje muy claro que solo podemos ser amigos… le dije que me enamore de alguien más**

**Q. ¿Esa persona soy yo?** –sonrió, Rachel soló la miro con una sonrisa y ruborizada- **lo tomaré como un si… ¿tus papas están? Porque quiero besarte**

**R. Si, están viendo televisión en su habitación, pero puedes besarme no creo que bajen** –se acercó a la rubia y la beso, después de varios besos más preguntó-** ¿Por qué quieres tan desesperadamente tu celular? ¿Debería ponerme celosa?**

**Q. No** –sonrió- **increíblemente me va hablar mi papá** –suspiro.

**R. ¿Por qué increíblemente?**

**Q. Porque no he hablado con él en años y de repente ahora trata de hablar conmigo, me compra un auto y me da un regalo de graduación**

**R. Quizá está arrepentido y trata de acercarse a ti con eso** –le agarró la mano.

**Q. No lo sé, no sé qué esperar de él… te digo después que me dijo** –se levantó- **me voy ya amor, tengo que seguir estudiando**

**R. Yo también tengo que practicar, la audición de Nyada es el martes** –siguió a la rubia que caminaba hacia la puerta.

**Q. Lo harás perfecto** –se detuvo en la puerta-** yo soy la que debería de preocuparse, he reprobado dos exámenes y si repruebo ese corro el peligro de no graduarme**

**R. Pues esfuérzate porque si lo pasas te sorprenderé con algo**

**Q. Entonces vela preparando porque la voy a pasar** –le dio un beso rápido en los labios- **me voy, te veo mañana**

La rubia abandono la casa de su novia y se fue a la suya, siguió estudiando y esperando la llamada de su padre, el tiempo paso ya era un poco tarde así que opto por meterse a bañar, buscaba su pijama cuando su celular sonó.

**Q. Hola**

**Ru. Quinn, hija ¿Cómo estás?** –se escuchaba emocionado.

**Q. Estoy bien papá** –estaba extrañada por como escuchaba a su padre.

**Ru. ¿Te gusto el auto?, tu hermana me dijo que un mustang o uno de los transformers pero no se dé cual se trata este último** –Quinn se rió tímidamente, sentía que hablaba con un extraño.

**Q. Si, gracias**

**Ru. ¿Y cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Ya estas lista para graduarte?** –Trataba de hacer platica con su hija-** debes de mandarme la fecha porque quiero ir y con este trabajo tengo que tener todo organizado** –la rubia se sorprendió al saber que su padre quería ir a su graduación.

**Q. Aun no hay una fecha exacta… pero yo te aviso, me encantaría verte aquí**

**Ru. Claro que estaré ahí… Ahora soy fiscal de la ciudad de New York y me va muy bien, espero que algún día me visites**

**Q. S..si** –tartamudeaba, no esperaba que su papá estuviera tan amable- **si no te molesta**

**Ru. Yo te estoy invitando hija, claro que no me molesta, me encantaría verte, tu solamente me avisas y te mando el boleto de avión, este número del que te marco es el de mi casa, te mando por un mensaje el de mi oficina por si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo… bueno debes tener cosas que hacer además es tarde y mañana vas a la escuela así que te dejo… cuídate mucho hija –la rubia seguía sorprendida por la actitud de su padre.**

**Q. Gracias papá, bye** –colgó la llamada, estaba incrédula, después de pasar tantos años de abandono de su padre de repente estaba interesado.

**F. Quinn** –entraba a la habitación de su hermana-** vengo a despedirme, ya vamos a salir al aeropuerto**

**Q. ¿Creí que te irías mañana?**

**F. Ese era el plan pero no encontré boleto para New York para ese día temprano, necesito llegar al trabajo** –abrazó a su hermana.

**Q. Te voy a extrañar mucho** –apretaba más el abrazo.

**F. Pues ahora te tocará visitarme a mí** –le beso la cabeza a su hermana- **cuídate mucho Quinn, no dejes que lo que te sucede te frene para ser feliz** –la soltó del abrazo- **me despides de Rachel**

**Q. Quiero acompañar a mamá** –Judy entró a la habitación con Tommy.

**F. No, tienes que estudiar… además si vas seguro terminas llorando porque me voy**

**J. Si lo mejor es que te quedes aquí** –Quinn ya abrazaba a su sobrino.

**Q. Dame un beso Tommy** –el niño beso a su tía en la mejilla, Quinn le regreso el beso- **te portas bien** –lo bajo.

Las hermanas terminaron de despedirse, Judy, Frannie y Tommy se fueron dejando a Quinn sola, la rubia se metió a bañar, salió y le envió un mensaje a su novia.

_Para Rachel: Estoy triste :( Q._

_Para Quinn: ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo con tu papá? R._

_Para Rachel: No, es por Frannie ya se fue :( hable con mi papá pero mañana te cuento Q._

_Para Quinn: No estés triste, puedes hablar con ella o ir a visitarla R._

_Para Rachel: No es lo mismo, me gustaba tenerla en casa Q._

_Para Quinn: Si amor, pero ella tiene su vida, seguro la veras pronto R_

_Para Rachel: Espero que sí, ya me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches amor Q._

_Para Quinn: Buenas noches R._

La morena se sentía feliz porque Quinn cada vez compartía más sus sentimientos con ella, le gustaba esa parte de su novia porque no la había conocido, solo conocía la parte en la que parecía que se guardaba sus sentimientos mostrando una personalidad dura.

Quinn entraba por la puerta del instituto y caminaba por los pasillos, los estudiantes se le quedaban viendo, algunos cuchichiaban y otros pasaban y le decían: "muy bien hecho Quinn", algunas porristas la miraban seductoramente y algunas otras le guiñaban el ojo haciendo una señal con la mano de un teléfono mientras movían sus labios diciendo "llámame". La rubia estaba totalmente extrañada, le hacían recordar los días en los que era la porrista más popular, pero esta vez no sabía de qué se trataba. No les tomó importancia y siguió su camino.

**S. Hey Fabray espera** –la latina corría para alcanzar a su amiga. Quinn se detuvo.

**Q. Hola Santana, ¿Qué quieres?** –respondió cuando la latina ya la había alcanzado.

**S. Nada, tenemos las misma clase ¿Podemos ir juntas no? O ¿el enano te pega?** –se burló.

**Q. No le digas así** –la reprimió-**… lo siento no lo recordaba, hoy la gente anda muy rara** –suspiro.

**S. No les hagas caso, hay días que están insoportables** –caminaron para dirigirse a su salón- **Y ahora que eres novia de Berry ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo público?** –la rubia se quedó parada por la pregunta de su amiga.

**Q. No sé Santana, aún no estoy preparada… tal vez después, pero aún no**

**S. Si es por lo que los demás piensen… no deberías de preocuparte por eso, mírame a mí, estaba aterrada cuando se supo de mi relación con Britt pero al final no pasó nada, no estuvo tan mal** –las chicas reanudaron su camino.

**Q. No sé… me preocupa mamá, por favor no vayas a decir nada, aun no**

**S. No lo haré** –dijo ya entrando dentro del salón de clases.

Varías clases habían pasado, Finn caminaba a su próxima clase, había notado como todos se le quedaban viendo y se susurraban cosas, había puesto atención en como Rachel se relacionaba con los demás y no había nada raro, a Puck lo había descartado ya que presumía que saldría con una chica rubia, aún no sabía por quién lo había cambiado Rachel. Una lluvia de slushies caían sobre él, enfrente de él estaba parados varios jugadores de futbol y se burlaban de él.

**J1. Perdedor** –se burlaba

**F. ¿Qué les pasa? Estamos en el mismo equipo**

**J2. Yo no hablo con el perdedor que convierte a sus novias en lesbianas no vaya a ser contagioso**

**F. ¿Lesbianas? ¿De qué hablas?** –no entendía nada

**J3. Pues revisa tu correo idiota** –los jugadores se alejaron dejando a Finn en medio pasillo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a uno de los baños a limpiarse, cuando termino sacó su celular y entró a su correo. No podía creer lo que veía, una foto donde estaban Quinn y Rachel acostadas en una cama, al parecer desnudas y abrazadas, después vio un video donde las dos chicas estaban en un escenario y se besaban, uno más donde Quinn detenía a Rachel, no se veía bien pero parecía que la abrazaba. Finn no podía creerlo, era Quinn, Rachel estaba enamorada de Quinn. El enojo del chico aumentó, eso no se quedaría así. Emprendió camino para encontrarse con Rachel, el enojo Finn iba cada vez en aumento, mientras caminaba por los pasillos los estudiantes que estaban en su camino se seguían burlando, cuando paso por su casillero vio la foto pegada con la leyenda_ "Bien hecho idiota"_, esto lo hizo enfurecer más, arranco la imagen y la arrugo en su puño, al voltear vio a Rachel que se dirigía a su casillero, de pronto se escuchó la campana y todos los estudiantes desaparecieron del pasillo. Finn se acercó a la morena quien estaba de espaldas sacando libros de su casillero.

**F. Ya sé que es Quinn** –la tomó del hombro haciéndola girar para que quedara frente a él.

**R. No sé de qué me hablas** –mintió, pero comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa al ver el enojo de Finn, nunca antes lo había visto así.

**F. No me mientas, sé que es ella** –le entregó la foto, Rachel palideció, se preguntaba ¿de dónde la habría sacado?- **¿Vas a seguir mintiendo?**

**R. Finn… yo…**

**F. No te basto haberme humillado ya lo suficiente** –la sujeto fuertemente de los dos brazos- **tenías que volver a hacerlo… ¿Desde cuando eres lesbiana?** –la sacudió.

**R. Suéltame** –trataba de librarse del agarre del chico.

**F. Contéstame** –la volvía a sacudir, Finn de repente sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

**Q. Suéltala** –la rubia tenía agarrado el brazo del chico, Finn sintió como si su brazo se quemará y soltó a Rachel, la morena cerró el casillero y se acercó rápidamente a su novia, Finn solo se limitaba a verse el brazo que estaba rojo, aun sentía como si se hubiera quemado y algunos de los vellos parecían achicharrados.

**R. Vámonos Quinn** –trataba de jalarla para que la situación no empeorara, la rubia estaba con la cabeza baja y la morena sabía lo que significaba- **vámonos por favor** –volvió a pedir.

**Q. No vuelvas a tocarla Hudson** –agarró la mano de su novia, quien ya la jalaba para alejarse del chico.

**F. Esto no se quedara así Fabray** –grito viendo a las chicas caminando ya retirado.

Rachel tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de jalar a la rubia quien trataba de zafarse y regresar a donde estaba Finn, hasta que llegaron a uno de los baños, la morena primero comprobó que estuviera vacío, al ver que así era cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara.

**Q. ¿Estás bien?** –se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó.

**R. Estoy bien amor** –correspondió el abrazo- **tranquila**

**Q. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?** –se alejó un poco de la morena para poder verla a la cara.

**R. Se enteró de nosotras** –le entrego la imagen que aún tenía en su mano.

Quinn vio la foto y camino enojada hacía la puerta pero no pudo terminar su recorrido ya que nuevamente Rachel la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

**Q. Suéltame Rachel, no voy a dejar que te trate así** –grito enojada- **no estás sola me tienes a mí para defenderte** –la morena sonrío, le había gustado que Quinn quisiera defenderla.

**R. ¿Crees que es malo que me parezca sexy verte así?** –la rubia sonrió y se acercó a la morena para besarla –**me encanto como llegaste a detenerlo… pero prométeme que no harás nada** –la rubia la volvió a besar- **promételo**

**Q. Lo prometo**

Rachel sonrió y paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novia, Quinn la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, la rubia camino empujando a Rachel hasta que quedo contra la pared, la morena fue bajando las manos del cuello de su novia para acariciar la espalda, Quinn también bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas morenas, lentamente fue subiendo la falda para darle más acceso a las caricias que ya subían por la piel recién descubierta, con una de sus manos apretó el trasero y un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de su novia que se ahogó en su propia boca pues no se separaba de sus labios, la rubia movió su mano intentando bajar las bragas, pero la morena la detuvo tomando su brazo.

**R. No Quinn…** -estaba agitada, la rubia bajo sus labios al cuello de su novia y con la otra mano siguió acariciando el muslo- **Quinn para… no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un baño**

**Q. Pero amor** –volteo a verla, sus ojos estaban dorados.

**R. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea algo especial**

**Q. Tienes Razón** –la rubia ya sacaba sus manos de debajo de la falda.

Rachel se acomodó la falda y la ropa interior, mientras Quinn la veía sonriendo.

**R. A ver si te parece gracioso cuando yo te haga lo mismo**

**Q. A mí me encantará… hablando de nuestra primera vez, crees que algún día cercano podremos hacerlo** -veía a la morena que sonreía.

**R. Claro que llegará el momento, yo quiero hacerlo… pero también me gustaría que fuera espontaneo y especial**

**Q. Está bien, así lo será… voy a esperar** –sonrío y la tomó de la cintura abrazándola nuevamente.

**R. Te amo** –le susurró al odio.

Quinn al escuchar a la morena quedo aterrorizada, no es que ella no la amara, claro que lo hacía o eso creía pues nunca antes había sentido algo así, pero decirle que la amaba era algo grande, además no le había dicho te amo a nadie antes, así que decidió abrazarla más fuerte y no responder.

**Q. Deberíamos salir de aquí, el timbre esta por sonar** –se alejó de la morena.

Rachel siguió a la rubia a la puerta en silencio, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, no le enojaba que Quinn no le haya respondido diciéndole que la amaba también, ella lo dijo porque lo sintió y quería que su novia lo supiera. Al salir del baño la morena se detuvo.

**R. Quinn, ¿vamos a desayunar juntas?** –preguntó pues la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo sonó.

**Q. Si amor, solo necesito ir a mi casillero primero** –la rubia sonrió- **que tal si te adelantas a la cafetería y te alcanzó** –la morena asintió y se fue hacía la cafetería.

La rubia había prometido a Rachel no hacer nada en contra de Finn pero nunca prometió no hacer nada contra la persona que difundió la foto, Santana.

Camino en busca de la latina, al verla en uno de los pasillos se acercó a ella empujándola, Santana se movió por el empujón y sus libros cayeron al piso pues no esperaba que su amiga llegará así, al verle la cara sabía que Quinn no estaba bromeando, sus ojos estaban dorados.

**S. ¿Qué mierda te pasa Fabray?** –Grito

**Q. Tú deberías de saberlo mejor que yo** –grito- **¿Por eso me preguntaste eso en la mañana?** –la volvía a empujar –**te dije que no estaba lista y aun así lo hiciste**

**S. No sé de qué hablas… tengo mucha hambre como para estar aquí hablando contigo**

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para irse, Quinn la volvió a empujar haciéndola caer al piso, se levantó enojada nadie tocaba a Santana López, agarro a Quinn por los brazos empujándola contra los casilleros haciendo un fuerte ruido, todos los que estaban por la zona voltearon a ver la pelea que comenzaban las chicas, rápidamente empezaron a rodearlas. Santana y Quinn se seguían empujándose la una a la otra, varías veces cayeron al piso y se jalaban el cabello.

Gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel al salir del baño con Quinn se dirigió a la cafetería, se sentó en una de las mesas libres para esperar a su novia, pero otra rubia fue la que le hizo compañía primero.

**B. Hola Rachel** –Saludo triste.

**R. Hola Britt, ¿Qué tienes?** –preguntó al notar que la chica estaba desanimada.

**B. Hice algo malo, muy malo y cuando Santana se entere se va a enojar mucho** –respondió como si fuera a llorar.

**R. No lo creo Britt, Santana te ama y nunca se enojaría contigo** –trataba de animarla.

**B. Es que hice la única cosa que me pidió que no hiciera**

**R. ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste?** –ver así a la rubia le causaba curiosidad que es lo que había hecho.

**B. Subí a Facebook la foto y los videos tuyos y de Quinn, pero no es porque lo haya hecho queriendo es que estaba subiendo las fotos de mi cumpleaños y se subieron… pero no fue a propósito lo juro** –la rubia comenzaba a llorar.

Rachel iba a responder pero un grupo de jóvenes pasaron corriendo por el comedor gritando: **"pelea, pelea"** y los que estaban en la cafetería dejaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo también.

**L. Deberías de ir Brittany** –dijo una porrista deteniéndose en la mesa de la rubia- **se están peleando Santana y Quinn**.

La porrista siguió su camino, Rachel y Brittany se miraron y corrieron también a donde iban todos los demás, al llegar trataban de abrirse camino para poder llegar a las chicas que seguían peleando, Santana había hecho un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla a Quinn y la rubia traía varios cabellos castaños en su mano. Cuando por fin entraron al centro del círculo Brittany corrió a agarrar a su novia y Rachel hizo lo mismo con la suya, las dos chicas querían soltarse pero sus novias no las dejaron.

**S. Esto no ha terminado aquí** –gritó, sobre el hombro de Britt que la tenía abrazada.

**Q. Esto es para que aprendas López** –también Rachel la abrazaba.

**R. Ya Quinn cálmate** –susurró- **vámonos de aquí** –jalo de su brazo pasando entre los estudiantes que veían la pelea para salir de la multitud. Caminaron calladas, Rachel no la soltó del brazo llevándola hasta el estacionamiento- en mi auto tengo un kit de primeros auxilios

**Q. No lo necesito Rachel, estoy bien**

**R. Es que tienes sangre** –miro su mejilla y la acaricio limpiando la sangre, al limpiar vio que no tenía nada –**tal vez era sangre de Santana… no tienes nada.**

**Q. No, era mía. Me rasguño**

**R. Pero no tienes nada** –decía confundida pues no tenía ni una marca.

**Q. Sano rápido** –la morena le volvió a acariciar la mejilla, había cosas de su novia que aún no conocía.

**R. ¿Por qué estaban peleando?** –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño- **se supone que son amigas**

**Q. Ella fue quien publicó las fotos** –movió sus brazos en señal de enojo.

**R. No fue ella Quinn, fue Brittany** –la rubia se quedó quieta, estaba sorprendida- **Si fue Brittany** –repitió-** ella me lo dijo**

**Q. ¿Y porque Brittany haría algo así?** –estaba confundida.

**R. No lo hizo intencional, cometió un error al querer subir las fotos de su cumpleaños**

**Q. Entonces…**

**R. Si amor, creo que le debes una disculpa a Santana**

**Q. Pero ella no me dijo nada** –pensaba.

**R. No lo sabe, Britt no le ha dicho… tiene miedo que se enoje con ella**

**Q. Tengo que disculparme** –abrazó a su novia y recargo su cabeza en el hombro.

**R. Quinn tienes que aprender a controlarte…cualquiera pudo haberte visto, además no me gusta la violencia, las cosas se arreglan hablando y es lo que haremos, vamos a ir con Santana y te vas a disculpar** –la rubia asintió aun con la cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

**Q. Lo siento, trataré de controlarme… no quiero que te vayas a enojar conmigo**

**R. Anda vamos**–entrelazo sus dedos con los de Quinn y caminaron así de regreso al interior de la escuela- L**o bueno que salió de esto es que podemos tomarnos de las manos en público** –la rubia sonrió, aún no estaba muy segura que todos supieran de su relación pero ya la mayoría de la escuela lo sabía.

Una vez dentro de la escuela buscaban a la latina, hasta que llegaron a uno de los baños donde estaba Santana y Brittany, las chicas habían ido después de la pelea, a Santana no le había pasado nada solo seguía acomodándose su cabello. La primera en entrar fue Quinn detrás de ella Rachel.

**S. ¿Quieres más Fabray?** –preguntó moviendo su mano apuntándola.

**Q. No, vengo a disculparme** –la latina se quedó asombrada.

**S. Primero me atacas sin decirme que pasa y ahora fácilmente ¿vienes a pedirme disculpas?** –empezaba a subir la voz.

**Q. Perdóname Santana… me equivoque** –Santana estaba incrédula, Quinn nunca antes había pedido disculpas a nadie y menos admitía que se equivocaba.

**S. Tendré que pensarlo Fabray** –se cruzó de brazos y volteo su cara para otro lado.

**B. No seas así Santy, somos amigas… además ella ya se disculpó** –le ponía cara triste a su novia- **además todo fue culpa mía**

**S. No lo sé**

**B. Por favor** –suplicaba, la latina solo rió.

**S. Está bien… ven acá rubia** –abrió sus brazos en señal de querer abrazar a su amiga. Quinn dio rápidamente unos pasos y término de abrazar a Santana, después de unos segundos se separaron- **por tu culpa me perdí el desayuno… tendrás que invitarme**

**Q. Claro, vamos** –las chicas caminaban hacía la puerta.

**S. Que no vuelva a pasar esto, si no la próxima te destrozare** –Quinn se detuvo y volteo a ver a la latina que estaba detrás de ella.

**Q. Por favor, nada más me hiciste un rasguño y mira** –se señaló la mejilla donde había estado la herida- **ya no tengo nada** –Santana miro enfurecida a Quinn, Rachel y Brittany voltearon a verse y cada una agarró del brazo a su respectiva novia para separarlas.

**R. Vámonos a comer, si no, no tendremos tiempo después** –jalo a su novia para salir del baño.

Las otras chicas las siguieron, desayunaron rápido pues la campana para regresar a sus clases sonó, cada una se fue a su respectiva clase. Ninguna de las dos chicas volvieron a encontrarse con Finn, la escuela había terminado ya y Quinn esperaba a Rachel que saliera de su última clase.

**R. Hola** –sonrió al ver a su rubia.

**Q. Hola** –la abrazo- **estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos vernos más tarde, tengo que estudiar un poco más, mi examen es mañana y aun no me siento del todo preparada**

**R. No creo Quinn, mañana es mi audición y practicaré todo el día… pero ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa y estudiamos juntas?** –la rubia sonrió- **pero con la condición que solo vayamos a estudiar** –comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

**Q. Me parece bien, así podremos pasar el día juntas… ¿quieres que primero vayamos a comer?**

**R. No quiero perder tiempo Quinn, pero podemos comer en mi casa**

**Q. Está bien, pasaré para comprar algo de comida… ¿debo llevar también para tus padres?** -preguntó al llegar al estacionamiento.

**R. Nada más para nosotras amor, mis padres llegaran más tarde** –la rubia sonrió, estarían las dos solas en la casa- **no pongas esa cara, quedamos que solo vamos a estudiar**

**Q. Yo no dije nada…** –se hacía la inocente- **¿quieres algo en especial?**

**R. Lo que quieras** –se acercó a besarla para después subirse a su auto- **te veo en casa.**

Quinn llegó después de media hora a la casa de Rachel, al tocar la morena sonriente le abrió.

**Q. Traje comida tailandesa** –le entregó una bolsa.

**R. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto** –la rubia la siguió.

Las chicas comían mientras Quinn estudiaba y algunas veces sentía la mirada de la morena. Quinn dejó su libro a un lado y miro a su novia.

**Q. Sabes, hay algo que no te he preguntado y tengo la duda**

**R. ¿Qué es?**

**Q. Si siempre tuviste el sueño de irte a Broadway ¿Por qué pensaste en casarte con Finn si el matrimonio podría haber arruinado tus planes?**

**R. Bueno… mi sueño siempre ha sido Broadway, pero no pienso que el matrimonio pueda arruinar los planes, al contrario creo que es la más grande demostración de amor que pueda tener una pareja, que quiera pasar el resto de su vida contigo… y en ese momento yo creía amar a Finn y quería demostrarlo casándome con él**

**Q. Bueno creo que eso ha respondido mi pregunta** –volvió a tomar su libro.

Cuando Rachel termino de comer tomo sus partituras y se puso sus audífonos, ya había decidido la canción que cantaría, Don´t rain on my parade, que mejor que cantar una canción que se cantaba desde que tenía memoria. Rachel comenzó a cantar y Quinn saco su vista del libro para posarla en la morena mientras sonreía.

**R. Deja de verme así o tendrás que irte a estudiar a tu casa** –hablo sin quitar la vista de sus hojas.

**Q. ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Ya sabes… podríamos aprovechar que no están tus padres y…**

**R. Te recuerdo que si no pasas tu examen no habrá sorpresa, estoy segura que te encantará** –se quitó los audífonos.

**Q. Claro que lo pasaré amor, quiero mi sorpresa… ahora ven** –la jaló de una mano, Rachel que estaba de pie cayó encima de Quinn.

**R. Quinn…** –su queja no duro mucho pues la rubia ya tenía sus labios sobre los de ella.

**Q. Solo besos** –hablo en los labios de Rachel.

Las chicas duraron unos minutos besándose, hasta que escucharon la voz de Leroy anunciando a su hija que ya habían llegado, las chicas se separaron y siguieron en lo suyo cada una.

Al siguiente día Rachel esperaba a Quinn estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, hasta que vio aparecer a la rubia, la morena no podía creer como es que solo usaba un vestido blanco de manga corta y un pequeño suéter color café, el día había amanecido bastante frío para la fecha en que estaban, Rachel llevaba un saco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Y las demás personas también iban muy abrigados.

**R. ¿No tienes frío?** –preguntó para después besarla.

**Q. No, no exageres no hace tanto**

**R. Tu siempre estás tan calientita** –la abrazo.

**Q. Acepta que es una excusa para abrazarme**

**R. En parte sí, pero también tengo frío** –se acercó más al cuerpo de su novia.

**Q. Estoy nerviosa, mi examen es en tres horas**

**R. Mi audición es en cuatro así que tendrás tiempo de ir, quiero que estés presente**

**Q. En cuanto termine mi examen iré**

Cada chica se fue a sus clases y no tuvieron oportunidad de verse, cuando ya iba a ser hora del examen de Quinn, al entrar al aula el salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, se puso más nerviosa, llegó a uno de los lugares vacíos cuando le llegó un mensaje de Rachel.

_Para Quinn: Mucha suerte en tu examen R._

Al terminar de leerlo no pudo responder pues la maestra entró al salón dando indicaciones entre ellas que apagaran los celulares, ya que estaban todos listos empezó a repartir los exámenes, cuando Quinn tomó el suyo vio que eran diez hojas ya que era todo lo visto en el año. En ese momento se arrepentía tanto de haber faltado a clases a inicio de año cuando llevaba el cabello rosa. La profesora dio la indicación de iniciar, Quinn llevaba un rato respondiendo su examen y ya faltaban quince minutos para que Rachel hiciera su audición.

En el auditorio estaban nerviosos Kurt y Rachel, quienes habían hablado antes y arreglado las diferencias, el chico aún no estaba totalmente de acuerdo en la relación que llevaba con la rubia pero era su amiga y la apoyaría solo le pidió que no lastimara más a su hermano. Al final de cuentas los dos irían a New York y se tendrían el uno al otro. Los chicos estaban tomados de las manos esperando a que la persona que les haría la audición llegara. Entre los presentes estaban Blaine y Finn además de Will y el representante de Nyada que acababa de llegar, los chicos al verlo se pusieron más nerviosos. Rachel veía que su novia aun no llegaba.

**Ma. Muy bien chicos se terminó el tiempo, pasen su examen al frente**

Los chicos pasaban sus exámenes, Quinn hizo lo mismo, se levantó tomó sus cosas al igual que los demás pero la profesora los detuvo.

**Ma. No les he dicho que pueden salir, siéntense. A mí no me gusta esperar para darles la calificación… voy a darles su calificación en este momento, si alguno reprueba podría darles otra oportunidad siempre y cuando yo crea que la merecen.**

Quinn estaba desesperada por salir, había prometido estar con Rachel tenía que salir de ahí.

**D. Pero maestra tengo clase a esta hora** –un chico parado hablo.

**Ma. Pues entonces fue una pérdida de tiempo que hiciera este examen, si sale de aquí esta reprobado porque es como si no le interesara la materia.**

Quinn se dio cuenta que no podría salir de ahí, también le había prometido a Rachel pasar el examen y si reprobaba no podría ir a la universidad, saco su celular pero la maestra volvió a hablar.

**Ma. Saben que no me gusta que usen los celulares, así que por favor guárdalos**

Kurt estaba por terminar su actuación, la morena al ver que casi era su turno volvía a marcar al teléfono de su novia pero la mandaba a buzón, así había sido las veces anteriores pues desde que Kurt salió trataba de comunicarse con su rubia. El chico termino su audición, los presentes aplaudieron para después escuchar su nombre, era su turno y Quinn no había llegado.

**R. Buenas tardes, soy Rachel Berry y cantaré Don´t rain on my parade**

La música comenzó a escucharse y la morena a cantar las primeras estrofas, hasta que se quedó callada, se había olvidado de la canción.

**R. Perdón… deme otra oportunidad**

**AN. No, no te molestes** –respondió el representante de Nyada.

**R. Por favor** –pedía.

**AN. ¿Crees que el público de Broadway te daría una oportunidad si te equivocaras en plena obra?**

Rachel se quedó llorando viendo como sus sueños se desmoronaban en ese momento, el representante de la universidad tomó sus cosas y se fue. Kurt se acercó a abrazarla mientras que Blaine, Finn y Will caminaban para el escenario para hacer lo mismo.

A Quinn habían terminado de darle su calificación, no había sacado A pero una B+ era bastante bueno. Salió corriendo, si no hubiera sido por que Rachel se equivocó la hubiera alcanzado a escuchar la última parte de la canción pero casi al llegar al auditorio se detuvo, vio a Rachel abrazada por Finn saliendo del auditorio, la morena parecía destrozada, la rubia corrió de nuevo para acercarse a su novia y alejar a Finn.

**Q. Rachel** –empujo a Finn- **¿Qué paso amor?** –susurró.

**F. Tú tienes la culpa** –grito apuntando a la rubia.

**R. Finn vete**

**F. Pero Rach…**

**R. Finn por favor** –el chico de mala gana hizo caso a la morena y dejo solas a las dos chicas- **Te pedí solo una cosa Quinn, que estuvieras presente**

**Q. ¿Qué paso amor?** –trataba de abrazarla.

**R. ¿Qué paso?** –Se alejó de la chica**- Que olvide la canción, eso paso… mi sueño se fue por la borda** –la rubia estaba incrédula.

**Q. Vamos a pedir otra oportunidad Rachel**

**R. No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil, yo tengo la culpa por distraerme y no estudiar cómo debería haberlo hecho y por ser ingenua al pedirle a mi novia que me acompañara**

**Q. ¿Me estas culpando?**

**R. No puedo hablar contigo Quinn, al menos en este momento –**se empezó a alejar de la rubia- **Quiero estar sola, no me busques al menos no hoy.**

**Q. Pero Rachel…**-La morena no respondió solo siguió su camino.

Quinn se quedó parada viendo como su morena se alejaba, se sentía culpable, pero realmente había tratado de ir a la audición, no fue por que no haya querido fue porque no pudo. Esto no iba a quedarse así, al finalizar las clases iría a su casa a buscarla y arreglarían las cosas, buscaría la manera para que Rachel tuviera otra oportunidad de hacer la audición. Entonces recordó a su padre, un fiscal debe de conocer a gente importante, sacó su teléfono y marco el número de su padre que no tardó en responder.

**Q. Papá, ¿te interrumpo?**

**Ru. Tú nunca me vas a interrumpir, ¿Cómo estás?**

**Q. Bien, gracias ¿y tú?** –la rubia aún no se acostumbraba al buen trato que su padre le brindaba.

**Ru. Bien, trabajando, dime ¿A qué debo tu llamada?**

**Q. Es que… papá quería ver si conocías a alguien de la Universidad de Nyada**

**Ru… Tengo un amigo que hace donaciones a esa universidad** –pensó un momento- **¿Por qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de entrar a Yale?, me encantaría que estuvieras acá en New York**

**Q. No es eso papá, necesito un favor.**

**Ru. Si está en mis manos con mucho gusto, ¿Qué es?**

**Q. Tengo una amiga que hizo audición para Nyada, pero se puso nerviosa y olvido la canción, quería ver si podrías ver si le dan otra oportunidad.**

**Ru. No sé hija, son muy estrictos, tendría que tener un curriculum perfecto…**

**Q. Lo tiene, lo tiene papá… tienes que ayudarme por favor**

**Ru. Bueno, déjame ver qué puedo hacer** –acepto al escuchar la voz suplicante de su hija- **pero necesito que le digas a esa chica que me envié el curriculum**

**Q. Si papá gracias**

**Ru. Si puede enviarlo ahora estaría muy bien**

**Q. Si, si, le diré que me lo mande y yo te lo envío**

**Ru. Bueno hija te dejo porque necesito terminar unos asuntos**

**Q. Gracias papá** –la rubia colgó la llamada.

Fue a la biblioteca donde saco su laptop para enviar el curriculum, lo tenía pues la morena se lo había mandado antes para que lo revisara y lo tenía guardado. Una vez que lo envió le mando un mensaje diciéndole a su padre que ya lo había enviado a su correo.

Las horas pasaron y la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las labores de ese día. Quinn ya no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Rachel, la morena estaba tan desilusionada que se fue a su casa. Quinn salió rápidamente de la escuela y se subió a su auto, y condujo a la casa de la morena, cuando llegó vio la camioneta de Finn estacionada afuera, Quinn empezó a enojarse ¿que tenía que estar haciendo él ahí?, pero no quería hacer un escándalo estando la morena en ese estado así que opto por irse a su casa, ya hablaría mañana con su novia.

Gracias por leer y comentar, la mayoría le atino de quien había subido las fotos, saludos.


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación, Finn acaba de llegar, los padres de la morena lo dejaron pasar pues creían que ver a su ex novio en ese momento le haría bien.

**R. Finn quiero estar sola**

**F. Rachel necesitas compañía, alguien que te suba el ánimo y veo que Quinn no está por aquí**

**R. No estoy de humor para eso Finn, además le pedí que me dejara sola el día de hoy**

**F. Te estas equivocando con ella, estas confiando en quien no deberías… ella no tiene sentimientos**

**R. El equivocado eres tu Finn, ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo… ha hecho cosas románticas, que una persona como tú dices sin sentimientos no haría.**

**F. ¿Te ha dicho te amo?** –Rachel lo miro quedándose pensativa.

**R. Esas cosas no voy hablar contigo**

**F. Eso quiere decir que no, ella es una experta manipulando personas Rachel, seguramente tenía envidia de nuestra felicidad o todavía no me ha olvidado y por eso se metió entre nosotros** –Rachel se quedó callada- **si te amara estaría aquí, si a mí me hubieras dicho que querías estar sola de todas formas hubiera venido a buscarte, ¿y ella dónde está? Ni siquiera te ha llamado.**

**R. Finn…**

**F. Rachel es la verdad, tu no quieres verlo pero está enfrente de tus ojos, no dejes que tenga éxito… vuelve conmigo, tu destino es estar conmigo por algo la audición salió así, podemos retomar los planes de la boda y el próximo año iremos los dos a New York o ¿crees que ella se quedará por ti? No Rachel, ella se irá y tú te quedaras aquí, ella cambiará su vida allá y se olvidará de ti**

**R. Ya basta Finn** –la morena tenía los ojos vidriosos.

**F. Piénsalo, yo te perdono todo, volvamos a empezar**

**R. Vete Finn** –el chico salió de la habitación dejando a la morena sola.

Rachel pensaba en las palabras del chico, era cierto… quería que Quinn estuviera con ella en ese momento, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos, tal vez ahora que sabía que era una perdedora de Lima se alejaría de ella. El día que le dijo te amo, Quinn no respondió. No había estado presente en la audición, Rachel no quería culparla pero realmente necesito que la rubia estuviera ahí. Además ella no quería retener a Quinn de ir a Yale que al contrario de Finn ella creía que dejaría todo por estar a su lado y ella no lo iba a permitir, Quinn tenía que salir de esa ciudad. Con esto cambiaba todo, tenía que tomar una decisión.

La mañana siguiente Quinn estaba a la espera de Rachel en su casillero, quería darle la noticia de que podría tener una nueva oportunidad para hacer la audición ya que el día anterior no había podido hacerlo. Cuando la morena apareció Quinn sonrió al parecer estaba más calmada que el día anterior.

**Q. Rachel, tengo algo que decirte** –se acercó para besarla.

**R. Yo también –movió su cabeza y el beso quedo en la mejilla, Quinn se quedó callada no esperaba que aun siguiera enojada.**

**Q. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun sigues enojada?, No fue mi culpa no pude llegar, pero…**

**R. No Quinn, no estoy enojada y ya no importa si hubieras podido llegar o no**

**Q. Pero lo que tengo que decirte es im…**

**R. Ya no importa lo que tengas que decir, he tomado una decisión… lo nuestro se debe terminar, al parecer tendré que quedarme aquí mas tiempo del pensado** –miraba hacia otro lado.

**Q. ¿Estas terminando conmigo?** –tomo la cara de Rachel con su mano para que la viera-** ¿solo por qué crees que te quedaras aquí? Yo creo que tú y yo…**

**R. Basta Quinn, ya tome una decisión… no estoy diciendo que me quedaré aquí para siempre pero cada una tiene que seguir su camino y es mejor terminar ahora… después será más doloroso**

**Q. ¿Acaso no me amas?, podemos hacer esto juntas, hay más alternativas Rachel**

Rachel no respondió dio media vuelta y se alejó, comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas invadían sus mejillas pero era necesario hacerlo, no quería que la rubia dejara su oportunidad de ir a Yale para quedarse con ella. Claro que quería responderle que la amaba porque lo hacía, pero haberlo hecho hubiera sido más difícil dejarla ir.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer lo que la morena le había dicho, sentía como su corazón se rompía. Sus lágrimas ya estaban por todo su rostro. A su mente venían todos los momentos que habían compartido juntas, se decía a ella misma que eso no podía estar pasando. No supo cuánto tiempo paso parada ahí en el pasillo hasta que sonó la campana, se limpió su rostro con sus manos y camino a su clase, que para su mala suerte la compartía con Rachel, al entrar Quinn camino sin voltear a donde sabía que la morena se sentaba, en ese momento no sentía nada. Llegó hasta uno de los asientos de atrás del salón y la clase comenzó. La rubia no prestaba atención a clase, seguía con sus pensamientos, estaba enojada porque Rachel había tomado esa decisión sin siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo que salía de su nariz, con uno de sus dedos se tocó y al verlo vio que tenía sangre, no paraba de salir, busco algo con que limpiarse pero no encontró nada, así que se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para salir del aula.

La maestra trato de detenerla diciéndole que no podía salir pero Quinn la ignoro y salió de todas manera, Rachel quería salir tras ella y ver que le pasaba pero sabía que lo que había hecho era lo mejor al menos eso pensaba. La rubia se dirigió al baño, agarró papel para después limpiarse, una vez que termino de limpiarse comenzó a llorar, ahí se quedó hasta que nuevamente la campana sonó anunciando la hora del desayuno. Nuevamente se limpió las lágrimas y salió. Al llegar a la cafetería se sentó junto con Santana y Brittany.

**S. Te ves fatal Fabray, ¿Qué te pasa?** –volteo a ver a su amiga.

**Q. Rachel termino conmigo** –decía tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

**B. ¿Por qué?** –la rubia no respondió.

**S. No te preocupes Quinn, se van a arreglar las cosas y después ya andarán de conejitos**

**Q. Lo dudo mucho se veía muy decidida** –Santana se le quedo viendo pensando alguna manera de animar a su amiga, pero su vista se posó en la mejilla de la rubia.

**S. ¿Qué el rasguño que te hice no te había ya sanado?** –pregunto al ver la herida que la rubia tenía en la mejilla.

**Q. Se suponía** –se llevó la mano a la mejilla para tocar el rasguño, al momento de tocarlo sintió como le ardía.

Santana creyó conveniente cambiar de conversación mientras desayunaban, las únicas que hablaban era ella y su novia, Quinn solo se limitaba a mirar su comida.

**F. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?** –preguntó riendo, al pasar cerca de la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

Quinn levantó la cabeza, Santana noto como los ojos se envolvieron en llamas pero rápidamente se apagaron. Al notar eso la latina hablo.

**S. ¿Ya estas controlando el fuego de tus ojos?** –la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza aunque no sabía por qué lo había dicho Santana.

La hora del desayuno termino, cada quien volvió a sus clases, Quinn se fue a la suya y trataba de poner atención que aunque ya eran las últimas aun necesitaban estar presentes. De repente empezó a sentir como su mano derecha comenzaba a cosquillearle, pero esta vez era diferente a cuando sentía que el fuego saldría, cerró la mano y la puso cercano al piso por si acaso, pero no pasó nada, al contrario el cosquilleo fue subiendo a todo su brazo y a la vez se intensificaba, trataba de hacer anotaciones pero el dolor no la dejaba. Así siguió toda la clase, trataba de mover el brazo pues lo sentía entumido. Las clases terminaron, la rubia se dirigió a su auto y al voltear hacía el auto de la morena la vio junto con Finn, se subió a su auto y tomó camino a su casa. La rubia conducía con dificultad pues el dolor de su brazo no la dejaba, de repente empezó a sentirse cansada, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse pero trataba de evitarlo hasta que no pudo, cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba en el otro carril, rápidamente hizo una maniobra para regresar el auto al carril correcto. La rubia no sabía que le pasaba, al llegar a su casa se encontró con su mamá.

**J. Quinnie hay comida en el refrigerador para que comas**

**Q. Gracias mamá comí en la escuela**- mintió.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y se acostó en la cama, se agarró el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

**Q. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?**

No sabía lo que ocurría, anteriormente siempre había un sentimiento que hacía emanar el fuego, pero esta vez no había ninguno y tampoco fuego. Recordó las palabras de Santana sobre el rasguño. Se levantó y se dirigió al pedazo de espejo que tenía y efectivamente ahí estaba el rasguño. No se explicaba por qué apareció si ya le había sanado, se preguntaba si era otro cambio. Dejó el espejo y regreso a la cama, seguía sintiéndose cansada. En cuanto de acostó se quedó dormida.

La rubia abrió los ojos y vio el cielo azul, movió su cabeza y vio que estaba recostada en un campo de césped, era igual a sus anteriores sueños la única diferencia es que no veía a la morena. Se levantó y todo lo que veía a su alrededor era un gran campo con césped verde.

**Q. Rachel** –gritó-** Rachel**- lo volvió hacer.

Quinn se sentía desesperada, lo único que quería era encontrar a Rachel, recorría el amplio campo buscándola, pero solamente se encontraba ella.

La rubia despertó cuando escucho la alarma indicando que era hora de levantarse, le parecía como si no hubiera dormido nada, seguía sintiéndose agotada y rápidamente sintió el mismo cosquilleo en el brazo. Tomó su toalla y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, traía la misma ropa de ayer no se había cambiado, cuando quedo totalmente desnuda vio cómo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños, en su pecho, sus brazos y las piernas. Estaba asustada, rápidamente corrió al espejo y noto como arriba de su ojo derecho, en la frente, tenía una herida aproximadamente de cinco centímetros. La rubia pensó rápidamente que era la misma que le había dejado el choque.

**Q. ¿Pero porque?** –se tocó la herida.

Pensaba que el fuego era el que le había salvado la vida y ahora todo se estaba revirtiendo, cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en Rachel al abrir los ojos solo noto como solo había un destello. Extendió su mano pensó en Finn y Rachel para poder crear una emoción fuerte de enojo, funciono momentos después estaba totalmente enojada, en vez de emanar fuego solamente fue un poco de humo.

**Q. El fuego se ha ido** –se dijo así misma

Sintió como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente sabía lo que podía significar, rápidamente se bañó y regreso a su habitación. Tomo su celular y marco un número que después de varios tonos respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

**Q. Santana necesito un favor, ¿podrías pasar por mí para ir a la escuela?**

**S. ¿Qué? No soy tu chofer Fabray, tú tienes tu potente auto deportivo**

**Q. Por favor, es lo último que te voy a pedir** -Santana se quedó callada al otro lado de la línea al escuchar la voz quebrada de Quinn.

**S. Está bien, paso en unos minutos** –cortó la llamada.

La rubia rápidamente se cambió, el día estaba soleado pero sentía tanto frío que se puso una sudadera y jeans deportivos para que su cuerpo mantuviera el calor. Después de unos minutos escucho el claxon del auto de Santana, tomó su mochila y salió de su casa, y camino al auto, al subirse la latina se le quedo viendo.

**S. Te ves terrible Fabray… ¿Estás deprimida por lo de Berry?** -La rubia no pudo responder pues nuevamente le comenzó a sangrar la nariz. Sacó una toallita de la sudadera y comenzó a limpiarse- **¿Estas enferma?, si es así no deberías de ir a la escuela** –la latina estaba preocupada.

**Q. Arranca Santana, ya te cuento** –su amiga hizo caso y arrancó, la miraba de reojo pues habían pasado unos minutos en silencio mientras la rubia seguía limpiándose la nariz.

**S. Estoy esperando…**-volteo a verla y notó entre el cabello de la frente un parche. Y la mano derecha vendada.

**Q. Como una llama me estoy extinguiendo**

**S. ¿Qué significa eso?**

**Q. El fuego se ha ido y todas las heridas que tuve en el accidente y después de él están apareciendo** –Santana freno el coche y se detuvo.

**S. Eso no puede ser posible**

**Q. Veme** –se quitó los cabellos de la frente dejando ver la herida que había cubierto- **mi herida del accidente, mi herida cuando golpee el espejo** –levantó la mano- **todo concuerda… mi cuerpo está lleno de moretones y rasguños**

**S. Tenemos que llevarte al médico Quinn** –la latina estaba cada vez más preocupada y ahora también asustada.

**Q. Sabes que no serviría de nada… no sé por qué me dieron una nueva oportunidad y ahora me la están quitando**

**S. Algo podremos hacer quizá…**

**Q. Ya lo estoy aceptando Santana… solo quiero ver a Rachel** –Santana nuevamente arranco el auto.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, Santana trataba de asimilar lo que su amiga le acaba de decir, al llegar al estacionamiento las dos chicas se bajaron y caminaron para la entrada de la escuela donde se encontraron con Marissa,

**M. Hola chicas** –se acercó a saludarlas.

**S. Hey Marissa** –la beso en la mejilla-** las dejo, voy a buscar a Britt… Quinn nos vemos más tarde** –la rubia seguía en silencio.

**M. ¿Estas enferma?** –preguntó acercándose a ella.

**Q. Si, un poco de gripa** –mintió- **¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**M. Mmm… vine a buscar a Puck… estamos saliendo**

**Q. Eso es genial** –la abrazó- **me da gusto pero… ¿que no te gustaban las chicas?** –Marissa empezó a reír.

**M. También me gustan los chicos y uno de ellos es Puck** –soltó a la rubia.

**Q. Pues me alegró que salgan, Puck es un buen chico**

**M. Si, lo sé**

**Q. Bueno Marissa, me tengo que ir. Las clases están por comenzar**

**M. Nos vemos después Quinn y cuídate esa gripa**

Las chicas se despidieron y la rubia entró a la escuela.

En otro lado del estacionamiento Rachel había visto el encuentro de Quinn con Marissa, le molestaba que apenas llevaban un día que habían terminado y ya anduvieran atrás de su rubia… bueno Quinn, además que se le hizo extraño verla en ropa deportiva, si algo sabía es que Quinn Fabray nunca iría así a la escuela.

**F. Ves, te dije que no te quería… ya anda en busca de otra** –el chico aprovecho de decirle eso al ver a la morena viendo la escena de Quinn y la otra rubia.

Rachel no respondió solo veía a la rubia que ya entraba a la escuela y como Puck se acercaba a Marissa y la besaba en los labios. Finn estaba equivocado. La morena sonrió.

Quinn se dirigía a su salón cuando sonó su celular, al ver quien la llamaba respondió rápidamente.

**Q. Papá**

**Ru. ¿Cómo estas Quinn?**

**Q. Bien papá ¿y tú?**

**Ru. Bien, me has mantenido ocupado pero lo conseguí… le darán otra oportunidad a tu amiga, su curriculum los dejo impresionados**

**Q. ¿En serio papá?**

**Ru. Claro que sí, ya han de haber llamado a su casa para decirle que tiene que viajar a New York** –Quinn se quedó callada y sorprendida, no esperaba que la audición tendría que hacerla en aquella ciudad.

**Q. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco papá**

**Ru. Si quieres venir a acompañarla me dices, te mando los boletos y hablo con tu madre**

**Q. Sí, me gustaría mucho además… también quiero verte** –Russel se puso feliz.

**Ru. Más tarde te aviso en que horario vas a viajar**

**Q. Si, estaré esperando**

**Ru. Te dejo por que debes de estar por entrar a clases**

**Q. Gracias papá** –termino la llamada.

Las clases pasaron, entre cada clase buscaba a la morena pero sin ningún éxito, cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos para dirigirse al campo de futbol escucho a Finn hablando con Kurt, diciéndole que los padres de Rachel la habían llamado para decirle que tenía que irse a New York así que se regresó a su casa. Quinn sonrió estaba feliz por Rachel. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al campo donde ya entrenaban las porristas, se sentó en las gradas a esperar que terminaran Brittany y Santana. Al dar por finalizada la sesión se acercó a las chicas.

**B. Quinn** –gritó emocionada al ver a su amiga.

**S. ¿Cómo estás?**

**Q. Bien, quería despedirme… voy a viajar a New York**

**S. ¿En ese estado?**

**Q. Sí, quiero verla y escucharla cantar por última vez**

**S. No digas tonterías Fabray, no te pasará nada** –Brittany solo veía a las dos, no sabía de qué hablaban.

**Q. Brittany quería agradecerte por todo, el traje que hiciste para mi me encantó, nunca pierdas tu magia para hacer las cosas en las que crees, eso te hace especial y nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no lo eres…**-la abrazó-** cuida mucho de Santana** –Santana negaba con la cabeza, Brittany seguía sin saber que pasaba pero escuchar a su amiga decirle eso la puso emotiva y termino llorando, al igual que Quinn.

**S. Quinn no hagas eso** – se quejó, Quinn soltó del abrazo a Britt y abrazó a la latina.

**Q. Santana…**

**S. No, de mí no te vas a despedir, no te va a pasar nada**

**Q. En realidad no sé qué va a pasar… pero quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, siempre me cuidaste, hubo un tiempo en que estuvimos distantes y estos últimos días recordamos nuestros viejos tiempos y han sido mis mejores días gracias a ti… a las dos** –volteo a ver a Britt que no dudo en unirse al abrazo-** cuida mucho de Britt**

**S. No…** -se soltó del abrazo y se fue corriendo.

**B. ¿Qué pasa Quinn?**

**Q. Ve por tu novia Britt** –apretó el abrazo para después soltarla.

**B. Nos vemos Quinn** –corrió por donde se fue Santana.

Quinn tomó camino para irse a su casa, le tocaría irse caminando. Cuando una camioneta se paró a lado de ella.

**P. Quinn sube** –gritó-** te llevo** –la rubia acepto y se subió- **Gracias por presentarme a Marissa, ahora estamos saliendo** –sonreía.

**Q. ¿Ah sí?** –fingía sorpresa

**P. Si, hemos salido varias veces, tenemos tantas cosas en común…**

El chico seguía contándole a Quinn todo el camino, al llegar a casa de la rubia se detuvo.

**Q. No lo vayas a arruinar Puck, se feliz.**

**P. Lo soy**

**Q. Me alegro** –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajo de la camioneta.

Al entrar a su casa estaba su mamá sentada en la sala, al verla se levantó.

**J. ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a New York?**

**Q. Papá me invito**

**J. Sí, eso ya lo sé y no estoy de acuerdo, mañana tienes clases**

**Q. Ya todas las materias las pase, además no pasará nada si me ausento solo un día**

**J. Es que… me inquieta que vayas con tu padre, no quiero que salgas lastimada de nuevo**

**Q. No te pongas así mamá, no pasara nada**

**J. Sé que es tu padre, pero…**

**Q. Estaré bien… muchas gracias mamá por cuidarme** –la abrazó- **te quiero mucho y disculpa por algunas veces decepcionarte**

**J. Nunca me has decepcionado Quinnie, te quiero mucho hija** –los ojos de Quinn estaba llorosos- **hablas como si no fueras a volver, solo te irás unos días** –Quinn la abrazó más fuerte –**arregla tu maleta, el avión salé a las ocho** –la rubia más joven se alejó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Quinn arreglo su equipaje, pensaba que seguramente Rachel ya habría llegado a New York, cuando termino bajo y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Quinn antes de entrar a la sala de espera abrazó a su mamá y le decía que la quería mientras que lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews


	26. Chapter 26

El viaje fue tranquilo, Quinn se había quedado dormida desde que subió al avión pues seguía sintiéndose agotada. Una azafata tuvo que despertarla cuando el avión había aterrizado. En la sala de espera estaba su papá, al verlo se dirigió hacia él.

**Ru. Quinn** –la abrazo.

**Q. Hola papá** –saludo tímidamente.

**Ru. Ven vamos al auto** –tomó la maleta de su hija-** ¿Cómo fue el viaje?**

**Q. Bien** –el papá se quedó observándola, veía la herida que tenía encima de su ojo derecho.

**Ru. ¿Qué te paso?** –señalaba la frente de su hija.

**Q. Hubo una turbulencia cuando estaba en el baño del avión y me golpee… pero estoy bien**

**Ru. ¿Y en la mano?**

**Q. Traté de agarrarme y me lastime** –mintió- **pero una azafata me puso una venda, le dije que no era necesario pero ya sabes…** –se encogía de hombros.

**Ru. ¿Sabes que podríamos demandarlos?**

**Q. No es necesario papá, fue un accidente** –Russel se había quedado parado cuando llegaron a un BMW color negro, abrió la puerta a su hija y guardo el equipaje. Quinn al ver el elegante auto supo que le iba bien a su padre, tal como lo había dicho.

**Ru. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa o en un hotel? Te lo pregunto porque sabrás que vivo con mi nueva esposa y no quiero que te sientas incomoda**

**Q. Prefiero un hotel** –la rubia no quería que la vieran, el sangrado de la nariz podría aparecer en cualquier momento o que por accidente le fueran a ver los moretones y no quería ni pensar en la reacción de su padre- **no tengo nada en contra de tu esposa, de hecho me gustaría conocerla pero… me gustaría tener tiempo para asimilar de que la voy a conocer, por qué me la vas a presentar ¿verdad?** – Russel se sentido dolido porque su hija no quisiera ir a su casa pero lo último que dijo le había gustado así que respetaría la decisión de Quinn.

**Ru. Claro que te la voy a presentar… te llevaré a uno de los mejores hoteles**

Quinn y su padre hablaron en el camino, más que nada hablaba de su trabajo y la rubia lo escuchaba mientras veía la vista por la ventanilla del auto. Al llegar al Trump Soho se detuvieron, un valet parking tomó el auto y otro empleado bajo la maleta. Quinn estaba sorprendida por la espectacularidad del edificio. Cuando dijo que la llevaría a uno de los mejores hoteles no pensaba en algo como eso, veía para todos lados.

**J. Buenas noches señor Fabray** –saludo el chico que estaba en recepción- bienvenido

**Ru. Buenas noches Jonh, ¿tienes habitaciones disponibles? Quiero una para mi hija** –el chico comenzó a buscar en una computadora.

**J. En un momento señor Fabray**

**Q. Papá esto parece muy costoso** –susurro.

**Ru. No hay problema, es de un amigo mío**

**J. Señor Fabray le vamos a otorgar el penthouse** –le entregó una tarjeta- **la maleta se la llevaran en un momento.**

**Q. No, yo la llevo**

**Ru. No, te la van a llevar**

Los dos Fabray se dirigieron al elevador, al llegar Quinn se quedó más sorprendida por lo lujoso de la habitación, si se le podría llamar habitación pues era enorme.

Ru. Bueno, puedes pedir lo que quieras, mañana enviaré un auto para que te lleven y veas la audición, yo vendría por ti pero tengo unos pendientes, después llegaré allá.

**Q. Si gracias** –Russel abrazo a su hija y se fue.

Quinn recorrió la habitación, había una sala con dos sillones de color blanco, la habitación estaba rodeada de ventanales donde se podría ver la ciudad, había una bar que contenía una variedad de bebidas, al entrar a la habitación vio una enorme cama que estaba cubierta por sábanas blancas, además de tener un sillón blanco también y una mesita. El baño era enorme, tenía una tina, una regadera y un jacuzzi. Unos sonidos en la puerta la distrajeron, cuando llegó la abrió y encontró a uno de los empleados que llevaban su maleta, la rubia la tomó y se le quedo viendo al muchacho.

**Q. Mmm… no tengo dinero en efectivo, prometo que te compensare después** –el joven solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La rubia regreso a la habitación, tomó su pijama y se cambió para después meterse a la cama.

La mañana siguiente Quinn estaba esperando por el auto que la llevaría a Nyada, llevaba unos jeans color azul marino, una blusa negra y un saco negro, trataba de ocultar los golpes que tenía en su cuerpo. Una llamada a la habitación le anuncio que el auto esperaba por ella. Tomo su bolsa y bajo por el elevador. El auto que la esperaba era igual al que su padre manejaba, un empleado del hotel la encamino hasta estar dentro del automóvil. La rubia estaba nerviosa porque vería a Rachel, después de recorrer varias calles de New York llego, se dirigió al auditorio. Era majestuoso, muchísimo más grande que el que había en Mckinley, varias personas estaba sentadas en las butacas se sentó en una y escuchó a los que hacían las audiciones, la mayoría cantaba bien pero nadie tan bien como Rachel. La rubia se puso nerviosa cuando escucho que era turno de la morena. Rachel salió al escenario, Quinn no podía quitarle la vista de encima, traía un vestido color blanco y su cabello suelto acomodado solo con una diadema, la rubia estaba embobada cuando su padre le hablo, estaba parado a un lado de ella.

**Ru. Ven Quinn, sígueme**

**Q. Pero quiero ver** –apunto al escenario.

**Ru. Desde acá podrás ver mejor**

A la rubia no le quedo de otra que seguir a su padre, llegaron a donde se encontraban varias personas.

La morena estaba nerviosa, agradecía tener otra oportunidad pero a la vez estaba triste al no tener quien la apoyara en ese momento pues sus padres no pudieron acompañarla. Cuando entre la gente vio a una rubia que se parecía a Quinn, no se parecía era Quinn, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo la rubia ahí. Cuando escucho una voz indicándole que iniciara su canción. Rachel miro a Quinn encontrándose con su mirada, la rubia le sonrió, la morena comenzó a cantar without you, mientras cantaba miraba a Quinn que estaba entre el personal de Nyada, la gente quedo sorprendida al escucharla. Al finalizar la canción Rachel salió del escenario y Quinn estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho tan bien.

**Ru. Anda ve a felicitar a tu amiga, realmente lo hizo muy bien**

**Q. Nnno** -tartamudeaba

**Ru. ¿Cómo? Hiciste todo esto por ella ¿y no quieres ir a felicitarla? Anda ve a ella le encantará verte**

**Q. Bueno** –no estaba muy segura como reaccionaria Rachel pero se moría de ganas de hablar con ella y felicitarla.

Camino hacía los camerinos, no podía con los nervios, al llegar la vio hablando por teléfono.

**R. Si papá…no, no esta vez no olvide la letra** –se escuchaba feliz- **sí, si buscaré el boleto para regresar de inmediato… gracias, yo también los quiero** –la morena colgó la llamada y al ver en el espejo vio que detrás de ella estaba Quinn.

**Q. Solo vine a felicitarte, lo hiciste muy bien**

**R. Tú hiciste esto ¿verdad?** –se volteó a verla.

**Q. No, lo hiciste tú con tu talento**

**R. Sabes de lo que hablo Quinn, esta oportunidad y además viniste a verme** –estaba emocionada.

**Q. No, fuiste tú… y no me perdería de nuevo tu audición** –Rachel se sentía mal, después de todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que ella tenía que ver con esta nueva oportunidad al verla sentada con el personal de Nyada. Se quedó mirando a la cara a Quinn, no sabía que decirle cuando vio el parche en su frente.

**R. ¿Qué te paso?** –preguntó preocupada, al ver su mano vendada se asustó más, además venía abrigada, todo le parecía muy raro.

**Q. Yo nada más vine a felicitarte, estoy segura que te van aceptar** –dio la media vuelta y se fue.

La rubia desapareció dejándola sola, Rachel tomó sus cosas y salió para alcanzarla pero se detuvo al ver que Quinn se detenía de nuevo con el personal de Nyada, vio como un señor rubio la abrazaba y al parecer le presentaba a los demás. Rachel decidió irse a su hotel esa misma tarde regresaría a Lima, pero seguía pensando en Quinn. Antes de irse quería verla pero la ciudad era grande, con millones de personas que nunca la encontraría, así que sacó su celular y realizo una llamada, estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionaría la otra persona al responder.

**R. Hola Frannie, soy Rachel** –Frannie se quedó un momento pensando.

**F. ¿Rachel la de Quinn?**

**R. Si** –se rió.

**F. ¿Ahora que hizo mi hermana? ¿No me digas que estas embarazada?** –Rachel rió pues conocía el humor de Frannie.

**R. No… te llamo para ver si tú sabes dónde está quedando Quinn en New York**

**F. ¿Qué? ¿Está aquí?**

**R. Si, ¿no lo sabías?**

**F. No, pero espera te cuelgo y ahorita te mando un mensaje con la dirección**

**R. Gracias Frannie.**

La morena estaba impaciente, ya había dejado el hotel y traía su maleta en mano, iría a ver a la rubia y después se iría al aeropuerto. El mensaje de Frannie no tardó en llegar informándole la dirección.

Quinn había llegado al hotel, su padre había regresado a la oficina, así que se dispuso a pedir algo para comer. Después que terminara le marcaría a Frannie para visitarla. En la puerta de la habitación se escucharon varios golpes, Quinn fue a abrir su comida había llegado.

**Q. Ese chico me va a odiar** –se lamentaba pues seguía sin tener dinero en efectivo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos cafés de Rachel, la rubia se sorprendió no esperaba encontrarse con ella- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**R. ¿Puedo pasar?** –Quinn se quitó de la puerta dándole paso a la morena quien traía una maleta color rosa.

**Q. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?** –se sentó en uno de los sillones.

**R. Estaba preocupada por ti**

**Q. No deberías… ya no somos nada, ¿Recuerdas?**

**R. Cometí un error… todo lo que te dije era para alejarte, para que pudieras ir a Yale sin pensar en mi**

**Q. ¿No pudiste haber hablado conmigo en vez de romperme el corazón?**

**R. No quería hacerte daño solo quería que siguieras tu camino** –susurro.

**Q. ¿No pudiste pensar en otra cosa que romper conmigo?**

**R. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo**

**Q. No, no lo hubiera hecho** –se levantó- **cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado yo te hubiera querido conmigo**

**R. ¿Crees que podamos seguir con esto a distancia?**

**Q. Si Rachel, estoy segura que podríamos seguir a distancia pero al parecer tu no, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado?, no sé qué es lo que tú quieres…**

**R. Solo quiero saber que me amas**- grito

La habitación se quedó en silencio

**Q. Cásate conmigo**

**R. ¿Qué?**

**Q. Cásate conmigo... para mí es muy difícil decir mis sentimientos y que mejor decirte lo que siento con la mayor demostración de amor… yo no quiero a nadie más en mi vida que no seas tu**

**R. Es que…**

**Q. ¿Vas a rechazarme? ¿Significa que no quieres estar toda tu vida conmigo?**

**R. No, si quiero, yo no me veo con nadie más**

**Q. ¿Entonces? Cásate conmigo** –Rachel veía muy decidida a Quinn. Quería a su rubia de regreso, ella estaba encantada de casarse, pero no quería que después Quinn se arrepintiera.

**R. Está bien** –sonrió.

**Q. Muy bien, entonces vámonos**

**R. ¿En este momento?, es que no traje nada para ponerme**

**Q. Sí, no quiero que después me digas que no**

**R. No te voy a decir que no**

**Q. Vamos** –extendió su mano para que la morena la tomara, al agárrala la morena no sintió la misma calidez que antes.

La rubia sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada mientras bajaban por el elevador. Rachel no sabía con quien hablaba, pues solo escuchaba a la rubia decir si, si, y después se reía. Cuando termino la llamada Quinn guardo su teléfono y volteo a verla.

**Q. ¿Por qué mi hermana cree que estas embarazada?** –Rachel se empezó a reír.

**R. No sé, no sé de dónde saca tanta ocurrencia tu hermana**

Al llegar a la planta baja del hotel, Quinn salió seguía agarrada de la mano de la morena cuando recibió un mensaje, caminaron varias calles.

**R. ¿A dónde vamos Quinn?**

**Q. A casarnos**

**R. Pero ¿dónde?**

**Q. No sé, Frannie me mando la dirección que le daré al taxista**

**R. Quinn había taxis fuera del hotel**

**Q. Sí, pero no traigo efectivo**

**R. Yo tengo**

**Q. Primero tengo otras cosas que hacer** - se detuvo al ver un banco.

La rubia entró al cajero para ver cuánto dinero tenía la tarjeta que su padre le había dado, al ver la cantidad quedo sorprendida, no esperaba que fuera tanto dinero, saco efectivo y salió.

**R. ¿Paro un taxi?**

**Q. No espera, una última cosa… necesito ir a un lugar que está aquí cerca… pero quiero ir sola, espérame aquí no tardo** –dio media vuelta y se fue-** No vayas a huir** –gritó

**R. Te digo lo mismo a ti**

Mientras la morena esperaba veía las tiendas que había a su alrededor y se metió a una de ellas.

Cuando Quinn regreso vio a la morena esperando con una bolsa en la mano.

**Q. ¿Qué compraste?**

**R. Te digo si me dices a donde fuiste**

**Q. Ya lo verás**

**R. Entonces ya lo veras también tú**

La rubia paro un taxi, le dio la dirección, en menos de veinte minutos llegaron, la morena iba a sacar dinero para pagar pero Quinn se le adelanto. Las chicas se bajaron y se encontraron con Frannie que las esperaba en la puerta.

**F. Pensé que ya se habían arrepentido** –abrazo a su hermana- **¿porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí?¿y esos vendajes? **

**Q. Es una larga historia** –soltó a su hermana

**F. Cuñada** –abrazo a la morena.

**R. Hola Frannie**

**F. ¿Listas?** –Las chicas asintieron mientras se tomaban de la mano- **espero que traigan sus identificaciones** –volvieron asentir- **un amigo trabaja aquí así que no habrá problema**

Entraron al edificio, un juzgado. El edificio era hermoso y antiguo. Frannie saludo a un señor que vestía un traje negro, el señor al verla le hizo una seña de que se acercara.

**F. Denme sus identificaciones** –le dijo a la chicas quienes las sacaron de sus respectivas bolsas, Farnnie las tomó- **espérenme aquí, ahorita le hablo** –les dijo y se alejó a donde estaba el señor.

**R. ¿Estas segura Quinn? Mira que estamos a unos minutos y…**

**Q. Estoy completamente segura, ¿tú no?**

**R. No, digo sí** –la rubia se le quedo mirando extrañada- **no me hagas caso estoy nerviosa**

**Q. Tranquila** –la agarro de la mano-** todo está bien** **–**la morena asintió.

Frannie había estado hablando con el hombre uno minutos, hasta que les hizo una seña a las chicas para que se acercaran.

**Q. ¿Lista?** –veía a la morena.

**R. Si** –sonrió

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la Fabray mayor quien les presentó al hombre.

**F. Quinn, Rachel les presento a Robert** –el hombre las saludo.

**Ro. ¿Listas?** –las dos asintieron- **vamos a pasar a mi oficina, pero necesitaremos otro testigo**

Las dos chicas se vieron y después a Frannie, no conocían a nadie en New York solo a Russel, pero él no era una opción ya que tendrían que explicarles tantas cosas. Así que Quinn soltó a Rachel y camino hacia la salida, la morena la veía extrañada hasta que salió del edificio.

**F. Creo que ya se arrepintió** –Rachel volteo a verla, no esperaba que dijera eso, a la morena eso ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza.

Minutos después vieron a Quinn que regresaba con un joven rubio tras ella, al llegar donde estaban los demás.

**Q. Listo, podemos casarnos ya… él es Andrew** –refiriéndose al chico-** y será nuestro otro testigo**

Rachel dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que la rubia había regresado, al notarlo Quinn se acercó a su futura esposa.

**Q. ¿Crees que eso me iba a detener?** –le susurró al oído. Rachel solo rió.

**Ro. Empecemos entonces** –camino dirigiéndose a una oficina y los demás lo siguieron.

Robert comenzó con el discurso que dan los jueces en una boda civil, las dos chicas no dejaban de mirarse hasta que llegó el momento en que Rachel y Quinn tenían que firmar su acta de matrimonio. La rubia firmaría primero pero se detuvo.

**Q. Te amo** –se acercó a Rachel y la beso.

**F. No, no, aún no te han dicho que puedes besar a la novia**

**Q. Frannie eso es en las bodas en la iglesia** –volteo a ver a su hermana, Robert hizo un sonido gutural para que la rubia firmara- **Un momento… ya sé que esto también se hace en la iglesia pero…**-saco una pequeña caja color negro, la morena al verla se emocionó-** Yo te acepto Rachel Barbra Berry como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida** –abrió la caja la cual contenía un par de anillos de oro blanco, tomó uno de los anillos y agarró la mano de la morena para ponérselo en su dedo anular de la mano izquieda y después firmo, Rachel no esperaba que Quinn hiciera eso, estaba sorprendida, feliz.

**R. Yo te acepto a ti Lucy Quinn Fabray como mi esposa, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida** –tomó el otro anillo y se colocó a la rubia y posteriormente firmo.

Frannie y Andrew firmaron después, las dos chicas no dejaban de mirarse, por las mejillas de la morena empezaban a caer unas lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

**Ro. Ahora las declaro oficialmente unidas en matrimonio** –sonrió- **y bueno, ya sé que esto lo dicen en las bodas de la iglesia... así que ahora puede besar a la novia**

Gracias por leer y sus reviews


	27. Chapter 27

**Un par de cosas, primero como siempre gracias por leer y comentar, este capítulo lo subo tan rápido para agradecer todos los comentarios que dejaron del pasado.**

**Segundo, si tiene alguna duda o no queda muy claro lo del fuego y Quinn pueden agregarme al twitter y responderé las dudas, mi twitter es lizbeth_lu o alex_kelly17**

**Tercero, si pueden escuchen la canción de Train de goldfrapp.**

Quinn abrazó a Rachel y la beso, el beso duro unos minutos, las dos chicas no podían con su felicidad. Robert les entregó el acta y Quinn la agarro, después Rachel tomó de la mano a su esposa y salieron de la oficina detrás de Frannie y Andrew.

**R. Muchas gracias Robert, no sabes lo feliz que nos has hecho** –sonrió al hombre que venía detrás de ellas- **y gracias también a ti Andrew, sin ti no hubiéramos podido casarnos**

**A. Fue un placer hacer feliz a una pareja** –respondió sonriendo.

**F. ¿Y yo que cuñada?** –decía indignada.

**R. También a ti** –soltó a la rubia y se acercó a su nueva cuñada y la abrazó- **especialmente a ti, si no, no hubiera encontrado a tu hermana**

**F. Ya, si no me harás llorar** –la soltó-** ahora acomódense para tomarles una foto** –saco su teléfono- los cuatro –las chicas se acomodaron en medio de los hombres y Frannie tomó la foto-** ahora solas** –los hombres se retiraron de las chicas y segundos después se escuchó el click indicando que ya había sido tomada.

**A. Si quieres préstame el celular para tomarte una con ellas** –Frannie le entregó el celular y se acercó a las chicas, se puso en medio y paso sus brazos alrededor de las chicas, Andrew tomó la foto y le regreso el teléfono a su dueña.

**Q. Andrew quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera**

**A. No te preocupes Quinn, de verdad, fue mi buena acción del día**

**R. Si quieres podrías ir con nosotros a celebrar**

**A. No, en serio fue un placer, además ya me tengo que ir**

**Q. Entonces muchas gracias Andrew** – le ofreció su mano y el chico la tomó despidiéndose, hizo lo mismo con Rachel, Frannie y Robert y se fue.

**R. Tu si nos acompañas ¿verdad Robert?**

**Ro. Me encantaría Rachel pero aún tengo que hacer unas cosas** –se disculpó, se despido de las chicas y regreso a su oficina.

**R. ¿Frannie?** –veía a su cuñada.

**F. Oh no, yo no las voy a estar soportando que estén beso y beso, además tengo que ir a recoger a Tommy que ya es hora que la niñera se vaya, yo solo esperaba que aventaran el ramo.**

**Q. No traemos ramo, además tú ya estas casada**

**F. Ya sé, pero me gusta la emoción de atrapar el ramo**

El teléfono de Quinn sonó en ese momento, al ver que era su papá respondió.

**Q. Hola papá**

**Ru. Hola Quinn, discúlpame hoy no vamos a poder vernos, pero mañana por la tarde quiero que vayamos a comer… llevaré a mi esposa si te parece**

**Q. No hay problema papá, me mandas en un mensaje con la dirección a donde tenga que ir… ¿puede Rachel acompañarme?**

**Ru. Si está bien, además irá a Frannie, en un momento le avisaré**

**Q. Si quieres yo le digo, Frannie está aquí conmigo**

**Ru. Coméntale, dile que le marcaré más tarde, bueno me tengo que ir Quinnie**

**Q. Nos vemos mañana papá** –termino la llamada.

**F. ¿Qué quería?** –preguntó llamando la atención de su hermana.

**Q. Que mañana iremos a comer, que más tarde te marca para darte los detalles… me va a presentar a su esposa**

**F. Entonces mañana nos vemos hermanita** –la abrazó, después se dirigió a la morena y la abrazo –**tienes que acompañarla porque va a recibir una noticia que puede afectarla** –le susurró para que la rubia no la escuchara, Rachel quedo inquieta.

Las chicas salieron del juzgado y Frannie tomó un taxi y se fue.

**Q. Entonces… ¿qué quiere hacer la señora Fabray?**

**R. Me gustaría ir a cenar para festejar**

**Q. Estaba pensando…** –se acercó a la morena abrazándola por detrás-** que podríamos cenar en el hotel** –le hacía caricias sugerentes en el estómago de la morena.

**R. Preferiría ir a cenar a un restaurant, si vamos al hotel no vamos a cenar y yo muero de hambre… además quiero hacerte unas preguntas**

Quinn soltó a su esposa y la tomó de la mano y caminaron por las calles de New York, no tenían pensado ningún restaurant en especial, al primero que vieron que les gusto entraron, preguntaron al hostess si había comida vegana el cual para su suerte les dijo que sí. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba retirada y donde no había tanta gente alrededor.

**Q. ¿Al fin me dirás que es lo que llevas en esa bolsa que no sueltas y que no quieres que te ayude a cargar?** –preguntó mientras veía la carta.

**R. Todo a su tiempo amor**

Las chicas pidieron su comida, Quinn al igual que Rachel eligió un plato vegano.

**R. Ahora si dime porque tienes esas heridas** –veía a los ojos a Quinn.

**Q. Mmm… este… el fuego se ha ido, ya no lo tengo más y todas las heridas que me curo volvieron… me estuve sintiendo débil, pero siento como que en este momento estoy mejor** –Rachel acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

**R. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?**

**Q. Paso después de que rompiste conmigo** –puso su mano sobre la de Rachel que aún se encontraba en su cara.

**R. ¿Por qué crees que paso?**

**Q. Tengo una teoría… cuando te alejaste de mi tuve uno de esos sueños y tú no estabas… creo que todo está relacionado contigo**

**R. Pues creo que estas mejorando** –llevo su dedo pulgar a la frente de la rubia y aparto el cabello- **parece que tu herida ya no está.**

Rachel le quito el parche y efectivamente la herida ya no estaba, Quinn se tentó y no tenía nada, posteriormente se empezó a quitar la venda de la mano y la herida ya no estaba.

**Q. Creo que mi teoría era cierta** –se acercó a besar a su esposa- **ahora yo te tengo una pregunta… ¿cómo entraste al hotel?** –el mesero las interrumpió llevándoles los platos. Una vez que se fue la morena respondió.

**R. Por mis dotes artísticos, fingí ser tu hermana** –rió, la rubia también comenzó a reírse.

**Q. Ahora entiendo porque nunca me avisaron de tu llegada…mañana iré a comer con papá, quiero que me acompañes**

**R. Si mi amor, iré contigo…** –estaba nerviosa por conocer al papá de Quinn, además recordó lo que le había dicho Frannie- **¿habrá algún problema si me quedo contigo en el hotel?**

**Q. Es demasiado caro como para que alguien te haga preguntas… además es nuestra noche de bodas tienes que estar conmigo** –sonrió

Las chicas terminaron de comer, Quinn pidió la cuenta y pago. Cuando salieron del restaurant Rachel se detuvo.

**R. ¿Así va a ser siempre? ¿Tú vas a pagar todo?**

**Q. Cuando tenga dinero si… cuando seas una estrella de Broadway te tocará pagar a ti** –sonrió.

Las chicas tomaron un taxi que las llevo de regreso al hotel, entraron al elevador que en cuanto se cerró la rubia empezó a besar a Rachel, con las manos ya recorría su cuerpo hasta que sonó un celular, la morena se dio cuenta que era el de ella y contesto, Quinn no quería dejar de besar a su esposa y cambio sus labios al cuello moreno.

**L. Rachel ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que ya deberías de estar en Lima** –se escuchaba enojado.

**R. Perdón papá, se me paso el tiempo aún sigo en New York** –trataba de hablar bien pues los besos de la rubia la excitaban.

**L. ¿Cómo que aun estas en New York?**

**R. Es qué me encontré con Quinn y su papá y me invitaron a comer para celebrar que me fue muy bien en la audición** –mintió.

**L. Pudiste habernos avisado**

**R. Si, perdón es que acabo de regresar al hotel** –la morena forzaba para que su voz sonara normal pues los besos que Quinn le daba en el cuello la distraían.

**L ¿Y con qué dinero pagaste el hotel?**

**R. Ya no estoy en ese hotel, me quedaré con Quinn**

**L. Mmm… ¿y cuando regresas? Pregunto por qué al parecer ya te mandas sola** –seguía escuchándose enojado.

**R. Perdóname papá, es que me deje llevar por la alegría que me causo dejar impresionados a los de Nyada** –mintió nuevamente aunque en realidad por una parte si era por la audición pero la mayor parte había sido por la rubia- **pero el domingo estaré en Lima sin falta**

**L. Pues espero que sea cierto jovencita**

**R. Te quiero papá**

**L. Yo también hija, cuídate mucho** –finalizó la llamada.

Rachel movió con la mano que tenía desocupada la cara de su esposa para poder besarla en los labios mientras con la otra trataba de guardar el celular en su bolsa. Segundo después se abrieron las puertas de elevador dejando ver el pasillo que las llevaría a la puerta del Penthouse. Quinn la agarró de la mano y salieron del elevador, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación sacó la tarjeta y abrió la puerta, Rachel iba a entrar pero la rubia la detuvo.

**Q. Todavía no** –su esposa se le quedo viendo. Quinn se acercó y la abrazó para cargarla, la morena no lo esperaba y grito- **es la tradición amor**

**R. ¿Y porque yo no te cargo a ti?** –preguntaba ya en los brazos de la rubia.

**Q. Porque no me puedes** –se rió.

**R. Pero…**

**Q. Mejor dame un beso** –la interrumpió. La morena la beso mientras Quinn entraba ya en la habitación.

Una vez adentro bajo a su esposa y cerró la puerta, al darse la vuelta vio a la morena que estaba parada donde la había dejado, caminó hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos para después besarla. El beso empezó a tornarse más pasional y las manos de Quinn ya recorrían el cuerpo de la morena tratando de desabrocharle el saco, pero Rachel se alejó.

**R. No, yo te debo algo** –Quinn se le quedo mirando intrigada- **si por pasar tu examen ¿lo recuerdas?**

**Q. ¿En serio Rachel? Podrías dármelo en otro momento** –estaba muy excitada.

**R. Es que quiero dártelo ahora.**

**Q. Está bien** –acepto a la petición de su esposa.

**R. Te va a gustar** –dijo al ver la cara frustrada de la rubia, tomó la bolsa que no había soltado todo el día y se metió al baño.

Quinn se quedó sola, se quitó el saco lo puso en el sillón, después se acercó al bar donde tomó un par de copas, en una sirvió un poco de vino y se lo tomó de un trago, la morena la había dejado un poco frustrada, nuevamente volvió a servir pero ahora en las dos, las tomó y se las llevó a la mesa que estaba a un costado del sillón donde se sentó.

**Q. Serví un poco de vino para brindar** –gritó para que la morena la escuchara.

**R. Mhm** –fue la respuesta de la morena, Quinn se recargó en el sillón y tomó su copa para darle un sorbo- **Siéntate en el sillón y cierra los ojos** –gritó.

**Q. Ya estoy sentada** –respondió cerrando los ojos.

**R. Pues entonces cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga… y no hagas trampa**

**Q. Listo** –respondió riendo- **prometo que no los abriré**

Rachel salió del baño y bajo un poco las luces que iluminaban la habitación dejándolas a media luz, sacó su ipod y lo conecto por medio de wifi a los parlantes que estaban distribuidos por el lugar. Eligio Train de Goldfrapp.

Cuando Quinn comenzó a escuchar la melodía no podía esperar por abrir los ojos pero había prometido no hacerlo.

**R. Abre los ojos** –ordeno.

La rubia inmediatamente abrió los ojos quedando impactada por lo que veía, la morena estaba frente a ella pero a una distancia considerable, su cabello estaba alborotado dándole un look sexy, usaba un pequeño saco de cola negro que dejaba ver su brassier de encaje color negro que hacía juego con las bragas del mismo color, usaba unas botas de tacón de punta delgada, sus ojos estaba delineados de negro y su piel bronceada brillaba con la media luz. Rachel empezaba a bailar sexy al ritmo de la música, puso sus dos manos en el pecho donde estaban los botones del saco y empezó a mover los hombros e igualmente movía sus caderas, poco a poco se fue agachando hacía adelante dejando a Quinn ver sus atributos mientras los juntaba con sus brazos, los ojos de Quinn rápidamente se encendieron cambiando de color, la morena lentamente se levantó y sin mover las manos donde las tenía fue retrocediendo hasta que llegó a la pared, puso sus palmas pegadas a la pared donde inició a doblar sus piernas y bajar su cuerpo, cuando llegó a hasta abajo, subió lentamente pasando sus manos por sus piernas, las curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos que agarró juntándolos y comenzó a mover sus caderas, después paso sus manos a su cabello el cual despeinaba y daba unos pasos hacia adelante, retrocedió nuevamente pero caminando a un costado donde se encontraba la barra del bar con unos cuantos bancos, al llegar a la barra se volteó dándole la espalda a su esposa y comenzó a menarse bajando un poco su cuerpo, se sentó en uno de los bancos aun de espaldas y puso sus manos sobre la barra, se impulsó un poco para poder subirse mientras ponía sus pies sobre el banco, se dio la vuelta quedando de frente nuevamente ya sentada en la barra, las piernas las tenía aun en el banco y poco a poco las abrió mientras con sus manos recorría sus muslos, se giró para quedar de costado con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada mientras se apoyaba en su codo derecho, esa posición dejaba ver su curveado cuerpo. La rubia no podía creer que Rachel estuviera haciendo eso, nunca lo había esperado, si antes estaba excitada ahora estaba muchísimo más, solo quería tocar a su esposa. Rachel se dio la media vuelta quedando acostada sobre la barra, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, posteriormente flexionó las piernas y las palmas de sus manos las puso al costado a la altura de sus caderas mientras arqueaba su cuerpo moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante, lentamente se levantó quedando parada sobre la barra, puso sus manos atrás de su cuello y bailaba al ritmo de la canción, lentamente se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas nuevamente y poniendo las manos en su trasero y movió sus caderas bajando lentamente hasta que pudo terminar sentada en la barra, con sus manos se apoyó para ayudarse a bajar del lado del bar tender, le dio la vuelta a la barra para salir quedando junto a un pilar en el que junto su cuerpo y puso cada una de sus manos en un costado, seguía moviendo sus caderas bajando por este, volvió a subir una vez arriba camino mientras bailaba para acercarse a la rubia deteniéndose a medio camino donde junto sus manos llevándose las cerca de la boca y le mando un beso, retomó sus camino llegando muy cerca de la rubia quien trató de agarrarla pero Rachel retrocedió haciendo con el dedo la seña de no mientras sonreía, de nuevo camino hacia adelante llegando con Quinn a quien se le sentó sobre la rubia quedando cara a cara.

La morena comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo fricción en el cuerpo de la rubia, Quinn movió su cabeza para besarle el pecho pero Rachel le detuvo del mentón con su mano.

**R. Veme a los ojos, quiero ver tu expresión** –su voz estaba ronca.

La rubia subió la cabeza y movía también sus caderas, su cara dejaba ver el placer que sentía mientras que dejaba salir varios gemidos, la morena estaba igual. Quinn no pudo aguantar más, pasó sus manos al trasero de su esposa y con un poco de trabajo se levantó, al hacer esto Rachel puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras le besaba el cuello, con dificultad la llevó a la cama donde la acostó lentamente quedando encima de la morena quien rápidamente se posiciono de los labios de su esposa, con sus manos encontró el borde la playera y la fue subiendo, Quinn se levantó un poco para poder terminar de quitarse la playera ella misma mientras la morena aprovecho para desabrocharle el pantalón, Quinn aventó la playera y termino también de deshacerse de su pantalón y los zapatos, volteo a ver a su esposa y la beso desesperadamente, durante el beso Rachel aprovecho para desabrochar el brassier color negro que llevaba Quinn, subió sus manos por la espalda blanca hasta llegar a los hombros donde deslizo los tirantes bajándolos, Quinn levantó los brazos para quitarse el brassier completamente pero Rachel la giro sobre la cama para quedar ella sentada encima de la cadera de la rubia, Quinn se levantó para quitarle el saco el cual también aventó, puso sus labios sobre el pecho de su esposa besándolo mientras desabrochaba el brassier para después quitárselo y aventarlo, siguió besando su pecho mientras la levantaba un poco poniéndola sobre la cama mientras con la otra mano bajaba ya las bragas negras de encaje, besaba la pierna morena derecha mientras quitaba la bota, lo mismo hizo con la izquierda, Rachel gemía al sentir los labios de Quinn recorriendo su piel, una vez que la rubia termino regresaba hacía la boca de la morena quien recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo blanco hasta llegar a la cadera donde tomó las bragas de su esposa y despojarla de ellas, Quinn se movió dándole accesibilidad para que las retirara, una vez que las dos estaban totalmente desnudas la rubia se acostó sobre su esposa la cual empezaba a mover sus cadera haciendo que las dos gimieran. Quinn comenzó a sentir el dolor en su mano derecha, se separó alejando su mano para que no tuviera contacto con nada, pues su mano ya se envolvía en llamas.

**R. ¿Qué?** –estaba desesperada.

**Q. Es que el fuego** –estaba frustrada- **no sé qué pueda pasar ahora que regreso, tal vez me encienda en llamas o pueda hacer explotar el hotel**

**R. Tu fuego a mí no me hace daño… y dime egoísta pero lo único que quiero es hacer el amor contigo** –se medió levanto agarrando la mano de Quinn haciendo que el fuego se extinguiera jalando a la rubia hacía ella.

**Q. Te amo** –su voz estaba ronca.

**R. Dímelo otra vez** –pidió con voz jadeosa.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, eran besos llenos de pasión y desesperación, movían sus caderas haciendo fricción con el cuerpo de la otra, la morena fue bajando su mano hasta llegar al centro de la rubia, la cual al sentir gimió. Rachel hacía un vaivén con su mano mientras seguía besando a su esposa hasta que sintió como la rubia estaba por venirse y aceleró el movimiento.

**Q. Te amo** –grito cuando se vino.

**R. También yo mi amor** –sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarla nuevamente.

Quinn se separó del beso de su esposa y bajo a su cuello, sin despegar sus labios siguió hasta uno de los pechos morenos donde dio un mordisco suave en el pezón, la morena gimió mientras metía sus dedos dentro de los cabellos dorados de su esposa. La rubia dejo el pecho para pasar al otro, después deslizó su boca en el abdomen bronceado haciéndose camino hasta llegar al centro de la morena, no se habían separado de las manos pero sentía que era un poco incómodo para las dos así que llevó la mano de la rubia a uno de sus pechos para que tuviera contacto con su cuerpo y evitar que el fuego emanara, Quinn al sentir donde estaba su mano aprovecho y empezó a apretarlo. Una vez libre la mano de Rachel la puso también entre los cabellos de su esposa siguiendo los movimientos de la cabeza de Quinn, gemía mientras arqueaba su espalda, sentía que estaba cerca y gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

**R. Más rápido Quinn** –la rubia hizo caso a la petición de la morena quien al sentir que el movimiento había acelerado empezó a gritar el nombre de la rubia, mientras movía su cuerpo hasta que llegó al orgasmo y las dos se detuvieron.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche y parte de la madrugada hasta quedarse dormidas por el agotamiento físico que habían tenido.

Los rayos del sol anunciando un nuevo día despertaron a la morena pues la luz le daba en la cara haciendo que entreabriera los ojos mientras con una de sus manos se tapaba la luz, se levantó agarrando la sabana la cual envolvió en su cuerpo y se dirigió a cerrar totalmente la cortina. Fue a tomar una botella de agua de un refrigerador y al voltear al ver el reloj que estaba en la pared vio la hora, las doce, la morena recordó que tenían que ir a comer con el papá de Quinn pero no sabía a qué hora era así que regreso a despertar a la rubia. Al llegar a la cama se acercó a su esposa a la que besaba para despertarla. Quinn respondía los besos mientras abría los ojos.

**Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar**


	28. Chapter 28

**R. Buenos días mi amor** –sonreía.

**Q. Buenos días** –levanto su cabeza, estaba totalmente despeinada.

**R. ¿A qué hora es la comida con tu papá?** – se levantó de la cama aun con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

**Q. No sé… ¿Por qué te cubres con la sabana?** –preguntó al verla.

**R…Me da un poco de vergüenza** –respondió mirando hacía el piso.

**Q. ¿Después de lo de anoche?** –la morena se sonrojo al recordar se mordió el labio- **vete acostumbrando a estar desnuda…**-se levantó de la cama acercándose a su esposa- **me encanta tu cuerpo** –le dijo al oído mientras le quitaba la sabana, una vez que estaba desnuda nuevamente la morena la abrazó y comenzó a besarla, después de unos cuantos besos la morena se separó.

**R. Deberías de revisar tu celular para saber a qué hora tenemos que reunirnos con tu padre**

**Q. No tengo ni idea en donde puede estar** –miró hacia el piso donde estaba toda la ropa regada.

**R. Te voy ayudar a buscarlo** –se separó de Quinn. Las chicas buscaban entre la ropa de la rubia -**¿Cómo te sientes ahora que regreso el fuego?**

**Q. Físicamente muy bien, pero un poco frustrada por que no pude utilizar mi mano derecha** –buscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**R. Pues a mí no me hizo falta nada… **–sonrió- **¿Te gusto tu sorpresa?**

**Q. ¿Estas bromeando verdad?** –la morena negó con la cabeza- **pues me encanto, de haber sabido que esas son tus sorpresa hubiera reprobado más materias** –se reía.

**R. No digas eso Quinn… ya recordé donde deje el mío**

**Q. ¿El tuyo qué?** –no sabía de qué hablaba su esposa.

**R. Mi teléfono amor, está en el baño** –se dirigió hacia esa habitación- **lo tomo y te marco**

Pocos segundos después se escuchó el tono del teléfono de Quinn, la rubia siguió la música hasta que llegó de dónde provenía, lo había dejado en su saco. Al verlo vio que tenía un mensaje de su papá indicándole la hora y que pasaría un auto a buscarla.

**Q. Tenemos que estar a las dos amor, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo** –grito pues la morena no había salido del baño.

**R. Ven** –también grito.

La rubia siguió las órdenes de Rachel, al entrar al baño vio como la bañera estaba a punto de llenarse y dentro estaba la morena, al verla Quinn sonrió y vio la mirada sugerente de su esposa la cual la invitaba a reunirse con ella, la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y se metió a la bañera. Acomodo las piernas de la morena hacia su cuerpo mientras Rachel se acercaba para besarla mientras Quinn metía sus manos debajo del agua para tocarla.

Varios gemidos y orgasmos después escucharon el teléfono de la habitación sonar, Quinn beso a su esposa y salió de la tina, agarró una toalla en la que se envolvió para secarse y corrió a responder. Le avisaron que el auto que iba por ellas esperaba ya. La rubia agradeció y colgó el teléfono.

**Q. Rachel** –dijo cerca de la bañera-** el auto espera ya** –le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir, la morena la acepto y salió, al salir Quinn la envolvió en una toalla. Rachel empezó a secarse mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo.

**R. Vamos a llegar tarde Quinn**

**Q. No pasa nada amor**

**R. Pero es tu papá Quinn**

**Q. Solo serán unos minutos los que vamos a llegar tarde** –ya comenzaba a cambiarse- **además en el camino le avisaré que vamos un poco atrasadas**

**R. ¿Crees que este vestido este acorde con la ocasión?** –la morena había optado por un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, preguntó mientras acomodaba su cabello con una diadema negra.

**Q. Te ves hermosa amor** –volteo a ver a su esposa- **con cualquier cosa te ves bien** –comenzaba a maquillarse.

**R. Eso dices por eres mi esposa…** –se maquillaba- **además la única hermosa aquí eres tú** –la rubia llevaba un vestido color negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y de tirantes, unas zapatillas negras de piso y el cabello suelto.

**Q. ¿Lista?** –preguntaba guardando el celular en su bolsa.

**R. Si, solo me pongo los zapatos**

**Q. No olvides tu abrigo**

Una vez que las dos estuvieron listas caminaron al elevador para bajar a donde el automóvil llevaba esperando más de media hora.

**R. Estoy nerviosa** –agarraba la mano de Quinn.

**Q. No lo estés** –soltó a la morena y paso su mano a través de sus hombros acercándola más a su cuerpo, con la otra mano trataba de escribir un mensaje para avisarle a su padre que iban retrasadas.

Al llegar al lobby uno de los empleados las dirigió al auto, las chicas se subieron y unos momentos después arranco. El auto se movía por las calles transitadas de la ciudad, las dos chicas veían el paisaje en silencio hasta que Rachel volteo a ver a su esposa y hablo.

**R. ¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche?** –preguntaba titubeando.

**Q. ¿Cuál de todas las cosas que paso anoche?** –volteo a ver a la morena.

**R. Ya sabes… tú y yo juntas** –la rubia se empezó a reír-** no te burles… quiero saber**

**Q. Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido** –se mordió el labio inferior-** ¿y a ti?**

**R. No estuvo mal** –la rubia levanto la ceja, no esperaba esa respuesta- **solo bromeo, me encanto**

**Q. Entonces deberíamos repetirlo** –se acercó a la morena y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, la morena solo reía.

**R. Lo vamos a repetir** –dijo mientras metía sus dedos entre el cabello de la rubia.

El resto del camino las chicas siguieron entre mimos y besos hasta que el chofer la interrumpió indicándoles que habían llegado, les abrió la puerta y salieron.

El restaurant no parecía muy elegante como Quinn lo esperaba, pues al parecer a su papá últimamente se le daba mucho las cosas de lujo. Rachel soltó la mano de Quinn no quería que su suegro las viera. La rubia entro mientras la morena iba atrás de ella tímida, Russel al verlas se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos chicas.

**Ru. Hasta que llegan** –saludo a su hija con un beso en la mejilla -**¿no tienes frío?**

**Q. No… Papá, ella es Rachel** –se hizo a un lado dejando ver a la morena que estaba tras ella.

**R. Mucho gusto señor Fabray** –trataba de sonar calmada aunque por dentro muriera de nervios- **disculpe la demora**

**Ru. Por fin conozco a la famosa Rachel** –sonrió extendiéndole la mano-** pero vengan**

Las chicas siguieron a Russel quien había pasado sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de las chicas, Rachel de lado derecho y Quinn del izquierdo, al llegar a la mesa circular se dirigió a presentarle a Rachel a los presentes así que quito el brazo de Quinn.

**Ru. Rachel ella es mi hija Frannie**

**R. Ya la conozco** –sonrió, mientras Quinn se acercaba a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, después se acercó a Tommy a quien besaba.

**F. Hola Rachel, ¿Qué tal la vida de…** –Quinn golpeo a su hermana en el hombro para que se callara –**auch** –se sobaba.

**Ru. Él es Jeremy, el esposo de Frannie** – Rachel le ofreció la mano al hombre, Jeremy era joven rubio no tan alto, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa morada y encima un saco de piel color negro.

**R. Mucho gusto Jeremy** –sonrió tímidamente, Quinn se acercaba al hombre rubio para saludar también.

**Ru. Y el chiquitin aquel** –apunto al niño que estaba entre su mamá y su papá- **es mi nieto Tommy**

Rachel solo sonrió al ver como Quinn jugueteaba con el niño.

**Q. ¿Es precioso no crees?**

**R. Si**

Russel quito su brazo de la morena y ayudo a parar a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a Jeremy.

**Ru. Quinn, Rachel, ella es mi esposa Nicole** –Rachel se acercó a la mujer y la saludo, Nicole era una mujer joven, no pasaba de los cuarenta, su cabello color castaño, llevaba un vestido color café sin mangas que dejaba ver algunos tatuajes en su brazo. Quinn soló quedó parada impactada por la silueta de la mujer, el vestido café pegado al cuerpo dejaba ver su abultado abdomen- **vas a tener un hermano.**

**N. Hola Quinn** –estiró su mano para saludar a la rubia quien no la tomó pues aún seguía en estado de shock.

**R. Quinn** –llamo la atención de su esposa para que reaccionara.

**Q. Perdón** –tomó la mano de Nicole para saludar- **mucho gusto**

**N. Tu padre se quedó corto cuando dijo que eras hermosa**

**Ru. Mis dos hijas son preciosas y cuando nazca ese bebe también lo será**

**F. ¿Podrían ya sentarse?... muero de hambre** –trataba de romper la tensión que se había formado.

Nicole se sentó de nuevo en su lugar mientras Russel se sentaba a lado de ella, Quinn le retiró la silla para que Rachel se sentara quedando a lado de Nicole y frente a Jeremy Quinn se sentó a su lado y al otro estaba su hermana. En cuanto la rubia estaba sentada Rachel le buscó la mano por debajo de la mesa la cual encontró rápidamente y le dio un pequeño apretón para demostrarle que esta con ella.

Una vez que estaba todos sentados un mesero se acercó entregándoles la carta a cada uno, cada quien eligió su plato mientras el mesero apuntaba para después retirarse.

**Ru. Estas muy callada Quinn**

**Q. ¿Mamá lo sabe?** –su madre era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento.

**Ru. Si, desde que me entere se lo dije, pero le pedí que no te lo dijera porque yo quería hacerlo… lo que pienses es muy importante para mí y quiero que para mi hijo también lo sea, ya le pedí a Frannie y ahora te lo pido a ti, quiero que tenga contacto con las dos.**

**Q. No puedo negar que me sorprendí, pero al verte tan feliz…** –sonreía-** me alegró por ti, por los dos** –rectifico.

**Ru. Sé que no he sido el mejor padre pero aunque tu madre y yo estemos separados quiero que seamos una gran familia y te lo repito… quiero que tengas contacto con tu hermano**

**Q. Pues yo encantada, pero después de lo que tengo que decirte no sé si tú quieras que tenga contacto con él o contigo…**

El mesero interrumpió entregando cada plato a sus comensales una vez que termino se retiró. Mientras Russel agarraba sus cubiertos hablo.

**Ru. ¿Qué es eso que tienes que contarme?**

Rachel y Frannie estaba incrédulas, no creían que Quinn fuera a contarle lo de su fuego. La morena ya comenzaba a comer cuando se escuchó la voz de la rubia.

**Q. Rachel ya no es mi amiga…**- la morena al escuchar eso se quedó con la comida a mitad del camino entre el plato y su boca, Frannie estaba con la boca abierta mientras sonreía.

**Ru. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el niño?** –lo decía en tono de burla restándole importancia.

**Q. Si, ya no es mi amiga, ahora es mi esposa… nos casamos ayer** –Rachel estaba en la misma posición, no podía creer que le haya contado a su padre sobre su relación.

**F. Le dijiste… no lo puedo creer**

Russel se había quedado impactado viendo su comida, no miraba a su hija, la mesa había quedado en silencio. Nicole fue la primera en reaccionar, le tomó la mano a su esposo y después prosiguió a levantarse y acercarse a las chicas, Rachel al verla en medio de las dos sillas se levantó.

**N. Muchas felicidades Rachel, espero que sean muy felices** –decía abrazándola.

**R. Muchas Gracias Nicole** –respondía titubeante, aún no lo podía creer, se soltó del abrazó de la mujer y le tocó el hombro a la rubia, Quinn entendió el gesto y se levantó. De igual manera Nicole felicito a la rubia la cual le agradeció.

**Q. ¿No me vas a decir nada papá?**

Russel no respondió. La rubia al ver esto tomó la mano de Rachel.

**Q. Vámonos** –Rachel agarró su bolsa cuando Russel hablo.

**Ru. ¿Ella te hace feliz?** –Quinn volteo a ver a su padre quien ya la miraba.

**Q. Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida**

Russel se levantó y se acercó a la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo, después abrazo a Rachel.

**Ru. Rachel bienvenida a la familia Fabray** –Quinn comenzaba a sonreír, hasta el momento parecía que su papá lo había aceptado- **¿ya le dijiste a tu madre?** –preguntó abrazando de nuevo a su hija.

**Q. No, aún no**

**Ru. Pues tienes que hacerlo, ambas tienen que hacerlo** –Quinn asintió- **Ahora siéntense, aún no hemos terminado la comida** –todos tomaron sus asientos que anteriormente ocupaban-** pero esto no significa que esté de acuerdo que se hayan casado así… ¿creen que a su familia no les hubiera gustado compartir ese momento?**

Las dos chicas nada más bajaron la cabeza.

**Q. Es que no lo teníamos planeado, las cosas sucedieron**

**Ru. Entonces cuéntenme como comenzó su relación** –miraba a Rachel.

Rachel le contó desde que se conocieron y como comenzó todo mientras siguieron comiendo, Frannie no podía evitar hacer algunas bromas de lo que el par de chicas contaba, obviamente en la historia se brincaban algunos detalles. Cuando llegaron al postre Quinn cambio el tema.

**Q. ¿Ya saben cómo le pondrán al bebe?**

**Ru. Claro, será Russel Jr Fabray** –reía a carcajadas- **por cierto, espero que esto no cambien sus planes de la universidad**

**F. ¿Ya decidiste por fin que vas a estudiar?**

**J. ¿Irás a Yale verdad?**

**Q. Si, estudiaré leyes en Yale** –sonreía, la morena la veía asombrada porque no sabía ese detalle. Mientras Russel parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

**Ru. ¿En verdad estudiaras leyes?** –Sonreía tanto que ya no podía.

**Q. Si, lo acabo de decidir hace poco**

**Ru. Cada día me enorgulleces más hija, te espera un gran futuro**

**F. Ay sí, la consentida de papá va a estudiar lo mismo que él en la misma universidad**

Todos comenzaron a reír, Russel le contaba a Quinn sobre su trabajo a fin de cuentas ella se dedicaría a lo mismo, Rachel trataba de ponerles atención pero terminaba aburriéndose, cuando termino su postre puso su mano en el muslo de su esposa, la morena sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó, así que decidió entretenerse un rato. Bajaba poco a poco su mano mientras hacía caricias hasta llegar hasta donde terminaba el vestido negro y metió su mano regresando y tocando por donde había bajado pero ahora sobre la piel blanca de la pierna de Quinn, la cara de la rubia le daba risa pues trataba de ponerle atención a su padre, lentamente fue moviendo su mano hasta que sintió la tela de las bragas con sus dedos jugaba con el dobladillo, uno de sus dedos se coló por la ropa interior cuando la rubia lo sintió se sobresaltó.

**Ru. ¿Qué te pasa hija?** –preguntó al ver el movimiento de Quinn. Y todos los presentes voltearon a verla. La rubia ya había bajado la mirada para que no notaran sus ojos ya encendidos.

**R. ¿Estás bien Quinn?** –decía con una falsa preocupación.

**F. ¿Sí que te paso?** –preguntaba en burla al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Rachel.

**Q. Creo que me dio un calambre** –se levantó- **creo que iré al baño** –y se retiró.

Todos veían extrañados a Quinn, Rachel se levantó mostrando nuevamente su falsa preocupación.

**R. Iré a ver si se encuentra bien… con permiso**

Rachel siguió hasta el baño, al entrar había cuatro cubículos, al pasar por el primero buscando a su esposa cuando sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y un brazo que pasaba por su cintura.

**Q. Me la vas a pagar morena** –le dijo al odio con una voz picara mientras la jalaba dentro del cubículo.

Quinn le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarla mientras con la mano que le había tapado la boca le tocaba uno de sus pechos. Rachel no se quedó atrás y paso sus manos al trasero de la rubia, después paso de los labios rosas al cuello blanco el cual mordía mientras su esposa traba de no dejar escapar los gemidos, bajo sus manos un poco más para meterla debajo del vestido negro, una mano la llevo al centro de la rubia con la otra volvía a agárrale el trasero.

**Q. Amor mi mano** –gemía.

Rachel saco la mano con que agarraba el trasero y entrelazo sus dedos con la mano derecha de Quinn, la rubia aprovecho e hizo lo mismo, metió su mano debajo del vestido azul de su esposa y la llevo al centro de la morena que al sentirla regreso a los labios de la rubia. Las dos chicas gemían entre los besos después de unos minutos moviendo sus dedos y sus cuerpos las dos dieron un pequeño gemido anunciando la culminación del acto, Rachel que estaba recargada sobre la pared hizo su cabeza hacía atrás tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras Quinn la recargaba en el hombro de la morena. Unos segundos después las dos se acomodaron el vestido y salieron para lavarse las manos y arreglarse el cabello cuando la puerta se abrió.

**F. ¿Qué estaban haciendo indecentes? Ya se tardaron mucho**

**Q. ¿En verdad quieres saber?** –reía.

**R. Quinn** –se quejaba.

**F. No, no, no… además el chupetón de Rachel lo dice todo**

**R. ¿Qué?** –preguntó mirándose al espejo.

**F. Solo bromeo** –se reía- **ayer me quede viendo las noticias hasta tarde esperando cuando anunciaran que el hotel en el que estaban se había incendiado** –volvía a reír.

**Q. Ves amor, te dije que mi hermana era muy metiche**

Las chicas regresaron a la mesa donde ahora estaban tomando una copa de vino Russel y Jeremy, Nicole tomaba agua de sabor.

**Ru. ¿Te encuentras mejor Quinn?**

**Q. Si papá, mucho mejor, gracias**

**Ru. ¿Y qué piensan hacer hoy?**

**Q. Pues quería ir a comprar algo de ropa y pasear con Rachel por la ciudad**

**Ru. Me parece bien, en la noche quiero ir a visitarte, te quiero dar algo**

**F. Para que estén decentes eh** –se burlaba.

**Ru. Frannie** –la regaño, Quinn volteo a ver a su hermana y ahora ella se burló.

**Q. Bueno papá creo que es hora de que nos vayamos si no se hará tarde** –se levantó de la silla y la morena hizo lo mismo, las dos se despidieron de los presentes-** papá me marcas cuando vayas a ir**

**Ru. Claro hija, cuídense**

Las chicas salieron del restaurant y Quinn tomó la mano de su esposa mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews


	29. Chapter 29

**R. ¿A dónde vamos Quinn?**

**Q. A comprar ropa**

**R. Tengo frío amor** –la rubia paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena y así siguieron viendo tiendas de ropa, Rachel en ese tiempo pensaba si era buena idea preguntarle a su esposa que pensaba de su nuevo hermano pero decidió esperar a que ella sola le contara, lo que si le preguntó fue de su repentina decisión de estudiar leyes **–No sabía que estudiarías leyes**

**Q. Perdón por no contarte, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que lo olvide.**

Después de varias tiendas las chicas salieron con varias bolsas, Quinn había comprado ropa para ella y para la morena, Rachel se negaba pero la rubia alegaba que era su esposa así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

Tomaron un taxi que las llevo al hotel, una vez en el hotel sintió como el clima era cálido, diferente al que había afuera, que aunque era primavera aun hacía frío. La morena llegó y se acostó en la cama y pocos minutos después se quedó dormida, Quinn que al llegar había ido al baño a lavarse los dientes pues esperaba un poco de acción, se desilusiono al ver a su esposa dormida, se acercó y le beso la frente mientras la tapaba con una frazada. Quinn termino yéndose a bañar, al salir escucho el celular que sonaba, al tomarlo vio que era su papá, le parecía que era un poco temprano pues él había dicho que vendría en la noche y apenas pasaban de las seis.

**Q. Papá…**

**Ru. Bajen Quinn, estoy en el lobby**

**Q. Ok, ahora voy**

Al terminar la llamada se cambió rápido y bajo, vio a su papá que platicaba con Jonh, se acercó a Russel y este al verla la abrazo.

**Ru. ¿Y Rachel?**

**Q. Está dormida**

**Ru. Ah bueno… ven** –se dirigió hacia la salida del hotel, la rubia esperaba que no fueran a ir a algún lado pues se había puesto un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera, de igual manera lo siguió-** toma** –le entrego una caja color negra cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel.

**Q. ¿Qué es esto?**

**Ru. Ábrelo** –la rubia hizo caso a la petición de su padre y abrió la caja donde saco unas llaves- **por fin supe cuál era el de transformers que me decía tu hermana** -Quinn levantó la mirada y vio un auto amarillo deportivo, un Camaro amarillo - **súbete**

**Q. ¿Me compraste otro auto?** -no lo creía- **no era necesario papá, tengo el Mustang**

**Ru. Ese auto se lo das a Rachel** –decía despreocupado- **me dio emoción que fueras a estudiar Leyes y fui y lo compré**

**Q. Pero papá no puedes estarme regalando autos cada vez que haga algo**

**Ru. Deja que tu padre te consienta, pero que quede claro que no es porque te casaste si no porque estudiarás leyes, me hubiera gustado que esperaran a terminar la universidad y que su familia estuviera presente pero bueno… anda súbete** –la rubia abrió el auto y se subió mientras que del lado del pasajero se subió Russel, Quinn veía el interior del auto sorprendida-** Desde que me entere que iba a tener un hijo me ha abierto los ojos, no puedo dejar de lado a la gente que amo y yo te amo a ti y a Frannie, trataré de ser un mejor padre y como te dije voy a ir a tu graduación además estoy muy orgulloso de que entraras a Yale**

**Q. En serio me alegro mucho por la llegada de mi hermano pero no tienes por qué hacerme este tipo de regalos… yo te quiero así**

**Ru. ¿No te gusto?**

**Q. No es eso papá, pero yo te quiero sobre todas las cosas materiales**

**Ru. Bueno, este será el último auto, no te puedo prometer nada mas** –los dos se rieron.

Quinn abrazó a su papá.

**Q. Gracias por todo, por regresar a mi vida, por aceptar a Rachel… no podría ser más feliz**

**Ru. No me agradezcas hija, al contrario yo agradezco que me des otra oportunidad… por cierto esta es la dirección de mi casa**

**Q. ¿Te molestaría que fuéramos a cenar?, Ya que hoy es nuestra última noche aquí**

**Ru. Me encantaría**

Los dos Fabray salieron del auto, Russel se fue y Quinn volvió a la habitación donde estaba su morena sentada en la cama viendo la televisión, al parecer se había bañado pues traía la bata del hotel y el cabello mojado.

**R. ¿Dónde estabas?** –preguntó al ver a la rubia entrar.

**Q. Mi papá vino un poco temprano, estábamos en el lobby** –se acercó a besarla-** cámbiate que vamos a salir**

**R. ¿A dónde vamos?** – apago la tele y se levantó de la cama.

**Q. Es una sorpresa, ponte uno de los vestido que compramos hoy…por cierto iremos después a cenar a casa de papá**

Rachel se cambió esta vez utilizaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas de manga larga y cuello en v su cabello agarrado con unos cuantos en la frente, su maquillaje ligero con los labios rojos y unos zapatos rojos de un pequeño tacón. Quinn por su parte llevaba un vestido verde un poco más abajo de las rodillas en cuello v y manga corta, unas zapatillas de piso color negro y su cabello suelto.

Una vez que las dos chicas estuvieron listas bajaron por el elevador, al llegar a la entrada del hotel el joven del valet parking se acercó.

**J. Aquí está su auto señorita Fabray**

Rachel se quedó sorprendida al ver el auto y volteo a ver a Quinn

**Q. Sí, mi papá me compro otro auto** -el joven del valet les abrió la puerta, Quinn le dio una propina al chico y arranco-** amor voltea para otro lado porque tengo que poner el GPS por que no sé cómo llegar**

**R. Ok** –la morena se rió porque sabía que su mujer no era muy buena con la tecnología y tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

La rubia estuvo unos minutos moviéndole al auto hasta que por fin puedo hacer que la ruta quedara marcada.

Cuando iban llegando la morena estaba encantada, podría ver los letreros de los teatros por todos lados, su esposa la había llevado a Broadway, Quinn dejo que la morena decidiera a cual quería entrar pero no podía decidirse, había tantas que quería ver pero al final opto por entrar a ver Evita.

Rachel estuvo emocionada durante toda la obra y a la vez murmurando los diálogos, Quinn entre veía la obra y a su esposa pues se le hacía tan tierno verla hacer eso. Pensaba que Broadway era realmente la pasión de su esposa.

Cuando termino la obra las chicas salieron para ir hacía el auto, Rachel abrazo a su esposa y la beso.

**R. Te amo Quinn**

**Q. Y yo a ti**

Una vez que estaban en el auto Quinn trató programar de nuevo el GPS, le movía y le picaba a todos los botones ante la risa de Rachel.

**R. Yo lo programo amor, dame la dirección**

Quinn le entregó la tarjeta donde estaba la dirección y la morena rápidamente la ingreso, la rubia encendió el auto y siguió la instrucciones que le daba el GPS.

**Q. Sabes, vas a tener que pasar toda tu vida conmigo**

**R. Si, ¿por eso nos casamos no?**

**Q. En parte, si me dejas ¿quién me va a programar el GPS?**

**R. Tonta **–le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna.

El GPS las guió hasta la dirección que habían marcado, una de la mejores zonas de New York, Quinn estaciono el auto y bajo para abrirle la puerta a su esposa quien tomó una bolsa que contenía un par de cosas que habían comprado esa tarde. Al llegar a la puerta Quinn tocó el timbre y rápidamente Russel abrió dándoles la bienvenida, que aunque se habían visto varías veces ese día las abrazó.

El señor Fabray les pido que entraran, la casa era un poco más grande que la de Quinn en lima pero los muebles más modernos, Quinn pensaba que tal vez fue Nicole quien eligió la decoración. En la sala estaba Jeremy sentado en un sofá color negro y Tommy estaba en sus piernas. Las dos chicas lo saludaron para después pasar por el comedor y llegar a la cocina donde estaban Nicole y Frannie terminando la cena.

**F. ¿Por qué tan elegantes? ¿A dónde fueron?**

**R. Fuimos a ver Evita** –respondía aun emocionada.

**N. Yo he tratado de convencer a Russel de que me lleve a verla**

**Q. Si y la lleve en mi nuevo auto de los transformers** –se reía.

**F. ¿Qué? ¿Te compraron otro auto?... papá no te olvides que tienes una segunda hija** –Russel que estaba en la puerta de la cocina respondió.

**Ru. No lo olvido, pero creo que ese auto no es apropiado para ti y Tommy** –Quinn sonreía subiendo las cejas burlándose de su hermana.

**R. Quinn** –llamó la atención de su esposa, la rubia volteo y la morena le entregó la bolsa que traía.

**Q. Nicole te trajimos este regalo para el bebe** –le entregó una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

Russel al igual que Frannie y Nicole quedaron sorprendidos por el detalle, Nicole abrió el regalo y saco un mameluco y una camisetita que tenía la leyenda de "Amo a mi hermana".

**N. No se hubieran molestado, esta hermoso muchas gracias**

**Ru. Aun no le hemos comprado nada, esta es su primera ropita**

**F. Ay si, la consentida de papá le compra ropita a su nuevo hermano**

**Q. Cállate** –dijo tomando otra bolsa que Rachel le entregaba-** Tommy** –gritó-** Ven** –el niño apareció junto a su tía, Quinn lo abrazó y le entrego la bolsa de regalo- **este es para ti** –el pequeño niño saco un playera que también tenía una leyenda pero esta decía "Amo a mi Tía", el niño no sabía leer así que Quinn le hizo saber que decía mientras le besaba las mejillas.

**F. Nunca se la voy a poner** -Rachel se acercó a ponerle la playera al niño ya que veía que Quinn trataba de hacerlo sin ningún éxito- **creí que estabas de mi lado cuñada** –se quejó. Rachel les ayudo a terminar la cena a Nicole y Frannie, Russel y Jeremy platicaban en la sala y Quinn jugaba con el niño. Cuando la cena estuvo lista pasaron al comedor donde todos se servían de los platos que estaba al centro de la mesa, la morena solo comió ensalada pues todo lo demás contenía carne o algún producto que ella no comía. Platicaron mientras cenaban, se hacían algunas bromas.

**Ru. Quinn vas a tener que dejarme el auto para poder mandarlo a Lima**

**F. Que se vaya manejando**

**Q. Sí, me lo llevo yo**

**Ru. Pero hija son como diez u once horas las que tendrás que conducir**

**Q. No importa papá… además tendré buena compañía** –volteo a ver a Rachel.

**Ru. Está bien, pero con mucho cuidado y tendrán que irse temprano para que no lleguen tarde a Lima**

Cuando la cena termino estuvieron hablando un tiempo más hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse. Se despidieron de todos dándoles un abrazó y Russel le volvió a pedir que se fueran con cuidado y que le avisará la fecha de la graduación.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación Quinn se abalanzó sobre Rachel besándola y después acariciando su cuerpo.

**R. Quinn detente, esta noche no… mañana tendrás que conducir por varias horas y tienes que estar descansada**

Quinn sabía que la morena tenía razón pero había sido un día largo y tenía ganas de hacerle el amor a su esposa.

**Q. Rachel quiero hacerte el amor, desde que te pusiste ese vestido ya quería quitártelo… además será la última noche que pasemos por un tiempo a solas**

Rachel sabía que su esposa tenía razón, mañana se encontrarían en Lima y probablemente no podrían tener algo de intimidad.

**R. Vamos a la cama** –tomó de la mano a Quinn dirigiéndola.

Cuando llegaron a la cama Quinn se deshizo del vestido de Rachel dejándola en un juego color rojo de ropa interior mientras la besaba por todo el cuerpo, la morena trataba de desnudar a la rubia con un poco de trabajo pues su esposa no le daba oportunidad hasta después de unos segundos lo logro dejando a la rubia en ropa interior, Quinn desbordaba pasión y no dejaba ni respirar a la morena, estaba desesperada, Rachel trataba de quitarle el brassier a la rubia pero si quitarle el vestido le había dado trabajo esta acción era más complicada pues Quinn no dejaba de moverse viajando por el cuerpo moreno. Quinn no había tardado nada en dejar totalmente desnuda a su esposa y mientras besaba uno de sus pezones la morena aprovecho que se quedó quieta un momento y le desabrocho el brassier y aprovecho para quitarle también las bragas. Las dos chicas se besaban y se tocaban con desesperación, habían encontrado una manera de controlar el fuego de la rubia no podía despegar su mano de la piel de la morena, eso le daba más accesibilidad a tocar. Quinn levanto a Rachel poniéndola a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo mientras ya llevaba su mano al centro de la morena quien hizo lo mismo, las dos chicas gemían, decían el nombre de la otra hasta que terminaron. Rachel se movió para acostarse a lado de la rubia quien se había desplomado en la cama después de tener el orgasmo. Después de unos minutos entre besos Quinn se levantó y puso el despertador para que no se fueran a quedar dormidas en tres horas tendrían que levantarse para emprender camino de regreso a su casa. La rubia regreso a la cama y abrazo a su esposa y así se quedaron dormidas.

La alarma las despertó a las cinco de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro Rachel fue la primera en levantarse mientras Quinn se quejaba aun en la cama, Rachel se metió a bañar y cuando salió vio a la rubia que se había vuelto a dormir.

**R. Amor** –se acercó a su esposa para despertarla- **se hace tarde Quinn**

La rubia de mala gana abrió los ojos, al ver el rostro de la morena se acercó y la beso mientras sonreía. Posteriormente se levantó y se bañó mientras la morena se cambiaba y guardaba sus cosas en la maleta. Quinn terminó y salió a cambiarse, se puso unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera blanca mientras la morena llevaba unos jeans igual de mezclilla y una playera negra. Las chicas agarraron sus maletas y dejaron la habitación. Al llegar al lobby Jonh las despido mientras varios empleados guardaban el equipaje en el auto. Al verlo Quinn recordó que era el mismo joven que le había llevado la maleta así que antes de subir al auto le dio la propina de ese momento y las propinas atrasadas que le debía.

Las dos chicas ya viajaban por las calles de New York para salir a la carretera pero Rachel hizo que la rubia se detuviera en una cafetería, era temprano y su cuerpo le pedía cafeína además las haría despertar.

Ya con los dos cafés y un par de galletas emprendieron el camino, Rachel veía en el GPS además de un mapa que había comprado en la cafetería, mientras Quinn había encontrado la manera de conectar su ipod al auto, la morena verificaba que la ruta del GPS y del mapa fueran las mismas cuando escucho a Quinn cantando y la distrajo.

**Q. Woke up and said I got to go,**

**Doc said "Relax, just take it slow."**

**I tried to argue, but don't you know,**

**Bout California and Mexico?**

**Right then, the doctor hit the floor,**

**The building shook, then shook some more,**

**I looked down at him and swore,**

**"You son of a bitch! I told you so!"**

**R. ¿Con esa boca me besas Quinn?**

**Q. entre otras cosas** –se reía.

**R. Tonta… me refiero porque estás diciendo groserías**

**Q. Así va la canción** –volteo a ver a la morena la cual se veía cansada- **deberías de dormirte un rato, el camino será muy largo** –la morena se empezaba a acomodar en el asiento para dormirse- **apagaré la música** –dijo al ver a su esposa.

**R. Te amo Quinn**

**Q. Y yo a ti**

Quinn siguió el camino que le indicaba el GPS el sol ya había comenzado a salir así que la rubia tomo sus lentes negros de aviador que había comprado la tarde anterior y se los puso, en algunas ocasiones volteaba a ver a su morena que estaba profundamente dormida, la carretera estaba vacía, raramente veía autos.

**R. Quinn necesito ir al baño** –hablaba aun adormilada, despertaba después de un par de horas.

**Q. Buenos días** –volteaba a ver a la morena- ahorita me paro en algún lugar donde pueda haber un baño

Rachel veía en la pantalla del GPS si había algo cerca pues realmente le urgía ir al baño.

**R. Esta como a cinco minutos, pero no sé si aguantaré** –decía mientras cruzaba las piernas.

**Q. Llegaremos antes de esos cinco minutos** -aceleró sacándole potencial a la velocidad del auto.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la gasolinera y Rachel salió rápido del auto al baño, la rubia aprovecho para comprar agua y algunos aperitivos para el camino además de llenar el tanque del auto pues no pensaba parar más.

La morena regreso y siguieron el camino.

**R. No vuelvas a acelerar así, solo te perdono porque quería ir al baño, pero me da miedo**

**Q. Lo prometo, iré a velocidad normal**

**R. Por cierto te ves muy sexy con esos lentes** –la rubia sonrió- **¿Qué harás con el otro auto?**

**Q. El otro auto es tuyo** –volteo a verla- **mi papá quiere que te lo quedes**

**R. No, yo no puedo aceptar algo así… además me gusta el que tengo**

**Q. Pues entonces llámale a mi papá y dile que no lo quieres** –Rachel se quedó en silencio, no quería ofender a su suegro siendo que las había tratado tan bien.

**R. Bueno me quedaré con el auto… hablando de tu papá ¿qué piensas de tu nuevo hermano?**

**Q. Estoy feliz por él, mi papá siempre quiso un varón… cuando nazca se olvidará de mi** –respondió triste.

**R. No digas eso mi amor, él se acercó a ti no creo que tenga la intención de alejarse de nuevo**

**Q. No sé qué pensar, este viaje a New York ha sido mágico no sé qué pasará cuando regresemos a la realidad… por cierto ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen tus padres cuando les digamos?**

**R. Ellos siempre han sido comprensivos y lo más seguro es que lo acepten pero seguramente se enojaran porque lo hice sin que ellos estuvieran presentes… ¿Cómo crees que lo tome tu mamá?**

**Q. Eso es lo que me tiene más preocupada… ella es como yo… no sé cómo pueda reaccionar**

**R. ¿Cuándo se los diremos Quinn?, No podemos dejar pasar tanto tiempo**

**Q. Ya lo sé amor… pero es que viene el prom y después las nacionales… no quisiera que algo que hicimos nosotras llegará a afectar el Glee club**

**R. ¿Qué te parece si les decimos después de las nacionales? Esperaremos unos días**

**Q. Me parece bien… prepararemos que les vamos a decir, cuando y donde… por cierto compre agua y algunas golosinas por si quieres**

**R. Si quiero, muero de calor** –agarró una botella, la abrió y le dio un trago- **¿Quieres?** –le ofreció a su esposa, la rubia agarró la botella y le dio un trago- **no sé cómo no estas sudando**

**Q. El calor no me afecta, además ¿quién te dijo que te pusieras jeans? Hubiera estado mejor si te hubieras puesto una falda, así me darías acceso más rápido** – empezó a reírse al ver a su esposa con la boca abierta.

**R. Eres insaciable Quinn**

**Q. Tú tienes la culpa… me gustas mucho, además tú no te quedas atrás, ¿te recuerdo lo del restaurant?** –la morena se empezó a reír.

**R. ¿Podemos parar?... ya no aguanto el calor y quiero cambiarme**

**Q. Si amor, cuando vea algún lugar me detengo**

Las chicas siguieron entre plática de diferentes temas cuando vieron una gasolinera vieja, al menos eso parecía. La rubia se detuvo y salieron del auto mientras Rachel sacaba de la cajuela la ropa que se pondría, Quinn saludo a los dos hombres que atendían, uno era joven y el otro un poco más maduro, los dos usaban un overol manchado de aceite. Rachel se dirigía al baño mientras Quinn pateaba los neumáticos para ver si les faltaba aire mientras esperaba a su esposa.

**H. Lindo auto** –dijo viendo el trasero de la morena quien ya desaparecía dando la vuelta en busca del baño, la rubia no se percató de eso pues seguía revisando las llantas.

**Q. Gracias** –respondió sin voltear a mirar al hombre más viejo que estaba fumando, que fue el que había hablado.

**H. Es muy raro a ver dos jóvenes mujeres…solas** –susurró la última palabra.

La rubia volteo al escuchar y vio que solamente estaba ese hombre, al no ver al más joven fue acelerando el paso a donde Rachel se había dirigido, dio unos pasos cuando escucho a la morena gritar y empezó a correr. Al llegar al baño vio al hombre más joven dentro y Rachel en una esquina en bragas con la ropa en la mano asustada.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	30. Chapter 30

**Q. ¿Se te perdió algo?** –el hombre al escucharla volteo y vio los ojos de la rubia en fuego, al verlos se asustó mientras la rubia lo aventó para apartarlo de Rachel, el hombre estaba en el piso pegado a la pared asustado y gritando-** al auto** –le ordenaba a la morena.

**R. Cuidado** –gritó al ver como el otro hombre se acercaba a la rubia.

Quinn volteo y al momento sintió un puñetazo en la cara su rostro solamente se movió ligeramente, su labio comenzó a sangrar, Rachel al ver como golpeaban a su esposa grito, al ver el hombre que no le había hecho nada trato de golpearla nuevamente pero esta vez Quinn lo anticipo y agarro su brazo antes de que llegará a su rostro, el hombre cayo de rodillas por el dolor que sentía pues era intenso sentía su brazo quemándose.

**Q. Al auto** –volvió a ordenarle a su esposa.

**R. Déjalo ya, vámonos** –grito asustada ya en la puerta.

El hombre que tenía sostenido Quinn chillaba por el dolor que le causaba el fuego.

**Q. Ve al auto ahora** –nuevamente ordeno volteando a ver a Rachel.

El hombre más joven ya se había incorporado y se acercó a la rubia con una navaja con la cual apuñalo en el estómago a Quinn, Rachel había gritado al ver como atacaban de nuevo a su mujer, al sentir el dolor la rubia se llevó la mano izquierda a donde estaba la herida al verla vio sangre, soltó al hombre más viejo el cual grito más fuerte al verse el brazo quemado, cuando lo soltó su mano estaba emanando fuego y el hombre que la había apuñalado se fue alejando quedando de espaldas a la pared, Quinn dio unos pasos y con su mano en llamas presiono el pecho del hombre, el overol comenzó a incendiarse. El hombre grito al sentir el ardor en su piel.

**Q. Cuando quieras hacer esto de nuevo a una mujer, mírate el pecho antes de hacerlo** –dijo apretando los dientes.

Rachel al ver como el hombre gritaba entró de nuevo al baño y jalo del brazo izquierdo a Quinn para que lo soltara e irse. La rubia soltó al hombre el cual se desplomo al piso.

Las chicas salieron del baño, Rachel la jalaba intentando correr, la rubia se dejó llevar por su esposa pero aún se agarraba el abdomen y terminaron corrieron hacía el auto. Rápidamente las dos se metieron al auto lo encendió y arranco a toda potencia.

**Q. ¿Estás bien Rachel? ¿Te hizo daño?** –preguntaba viendo a su novia y tratando de guardar la calma pues la morena estaba muy asustada.

**R. No, llegaste justo a tiem…** -se detuvo cuando vio la playera blanca de su esposa manchada de sangre- **detén el auto Quinn, detén el auto** –gritaba aún más asustada y llorando.

**Q. ¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de su esposa.

**R. Detente**

**Q. ¿Para qué?** –preguntó ya orillándose a un lado de la carretera.

**R. Solo detente** –seguía llorando.

**Q. ¿Estas herida?** –preguntó una vez que ya se habían detenido.

**R. No…** -dijo levantando la playera de la rubia para verle la herida- **estas herida Quinn** –vio la piel blanca manchada de sangre.

**Q. Lo estaba… ya cicatrizo** –la morena toco para ver que fuera cierto.

**R. Estaba tan preocupada mi amor** –la abrazo, las lágrimas seguían cubriendo su rostro

**Q. Tranquila amor, nunca dejaré que te pase nada siempre te protegeré**

Quinn le limpio las lágrimas a su morena, Rachel al escuchar las palabras de su esposa se sintió más reconfortada. Pasaron unos minutos abrazadas, Rachel se soltó y agarró una botella de agua y le quito la playera a su esposa dejándola en brassier, mojo la playera con el agua y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que aún tenía en el abdomen.

**R. Fue tan valiente lo que hiciste** –volteo a verla mientras seguía limpiando la sangre.

**Q. Ya te dije que nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño** –se acercó a su esposa y la beso suavemente en los labios.

La morena tiró la playera al piso del auto y atrajo a la rubia del cuello hacía ella para besarla con más fuerza.

**R. Dime loca pero fue tan sexy verte defenderme** –decía mientras se pasaba al asiento de atrás y jalaba a la rubia.

Rachel quedo acostada en el apretado asiento de atrás, abrió las piernas esperando a su mujer quien se acomodó en medio de ellas, la morena besaba con desesperación, jugueteaban con sus lenguas, apretaba con sus manos el trasero de su esposa jalándola más hacía su centro, mientras esta deslizaba su mano sobre una de las piernas bronceadas de Rachel, fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a su cadera sonde fue metiendo la mano dentro de la playera, subía cada vez más hasta llegar a uno de los pechos el cual apretó, Rachel soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte, después con uno de sus dedos deslizo un poco el brassier para tener acceso al pezón ya erecto y pasar sus dedos por el.

**Q. Nunca creí decir esto amor… pero tenemos que detenernos**

**R. No** –dijo mientras ya desabrochaba el pantalón de la rubia y metía su mano.

La rubia no se pudo resistir al sentir la mano de la morena que movía sobre las bragas mojadas por la excitación, Quinn gimió e hizo lo mismo metiendo su mano dentro de las bragas de su mujer, con la mano disponible levanto la playera negra de su esposa y el pezón que había descubierto lo empezó a chupar, las dos movían sus caderas mientras Rachel besaba el cuello blanco y con su mano libre desabrocho el brassier el cual cayo un poco dejando ver los pechos de su mujer, la rubia gemía del placer que le provocaba su esposa al seguir moviendo su mano, bajo su lengua por el abdomen de la morena quien tuvo que sacar la mano para que Quinn pudiera besarla, Rachel con un movimiento rápido termino de quitarse la playera y después poso sus manos en el cabello dorado de su esposa. Quinn bajaba con sus labios hasta llegar al inicio de las bragas las que bajo hasta las pantorrillas con la mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha la cual ya estaba en fuego la tenía en la cadera de su esposa, fue bajando más hasta llegar al centro húmedo el cual comenzó a lamer lo cual provoco gritos de placer en Rachel quien por lo mismo jalaba el cabello de su mujer y arqueaba su espalda, después de lamer unas cuantas veces más subió nuevamente besando el abdomen y sus manos sin despegarlas del cuerpo moreno.

**R. Déjame quitarte el pantalón** –ordeno agitada-** quiero sentirte aquí** –dijo llevándose la mano a su entrepierna.

Quinn dio acceso para que la morena pudiera deshacerse del pantalón, Rachel bajo el pantalón junto con las bragas húmedas dejando desnuda a la rubia quien se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas de la morena mientras le besaba el cuello y comenzar hacer fricción para que sus centros se juntaran más provocándoles gritos de placer.

**Q. Te amo Rachel** –dijo con la voz ronca y volvió atacar el cuello.

**R. Yo a ti amor** –respondió mientras jadeaba.

Una de sus manos estaba en el trasero desnudo y la otra en la espalda siguiendo los movimientos que el cuerpo de la rubia hacía de arriba abajo, Rachel estaba cubierta de sudor, Quinn tenía las dos manos en los pechos de la morena y de vez en cuando se retiraba del cuello que besaba para gemir cerca del oído de su esposa lo cual a esta la excitaba más, Quinn deslizo su mano por el cuerpo moreno hasta llegar al húmedo y caliente centro e introdujo su dedo dentro del centro de su esposa, quien grito al sentirlo.

**R. Rápido Quinn** –dijo agitada para después besarla en los labios, aunque sus bocas estaba juntas emitían gemidos.

Quinn acelero el movimiento e introdujo otro dedo y la morena volvió a gritar de placer, Rachel soltó la espalda de Quinn y llevó su mano al centro de su esposa e introdujo dos dedos, la rubia al sentir detuvo el movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo gemía.

**R. No pares amor** –movía su cadera y su mano.

La rubia retomo el movimiento.

**Q. así Rachel** –gemía- **así**

Las dos seguían moviendo sus dedos, sus cuerpos se estremecían de placer hasta que las dos estallaron en un gemido de placer, Quinn dejó caer su cuerpo sobre Rachel. Al voltear su cara vio los vidrios del auto empañados. La rubia se quedó acostada sobre la morena un rato antes de que se pusieran la ropa nuevamente, Rachel se puso su playera y un short que tomó del asiento de adelante que era el que se pondría en el baño cuando entró aquel hombre, una vez ya vestida bajo del auto para tomar una playera de la cajuela para su esposa quien también ya se había puesto el pantalón y abrochado el brassier, la morena regreso pasándole una blusa color verde a la rubia quien seguía en el asiento de atrás.

**Q. Te amo Rachel** –La beso y tomó la playera.

**R. ¿Quieres que conduzca por un rato?... Lo digo para que descanses**

**Q. ¿Lo dices porque después del sexo duermo?** -sonreía.

**R. Aparte, pero ya condujiste mucho**

Rachel se pasó al asiento del conductor y Quinn se pasó al asiento del copiloto y lo bajo un poco, después de un rato se quedó dormida.

El resto del camino fue calmado, la rubia había despertado y había regresado a manejar, se estaba ocultando el sol cuando entraron a la ciudad de Lima, el rostro de Quinn se veía triste.

**Q. ¿Te llevó a tu casa?** –decía seria.

**R. ¿Qué tienes amor?**

**Q. No quiero separarme de ti**

**R. Tampoco yo quiero pero tenemos que hacerlo… de todas maneras nos vemos mañana en la escuela**

Quinn se acercó y beso a su esposa pues estaban por llegar a su casa y no podrá hacerlo.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Berry las dos chicas salieron del auto, la rubia saco el equipaje de la cajuela cuando los dos papás de Rachel aparecieron en la puerta y corrían a abrazar a su hija. Quinn los saludo de lejos y se fue cuando entraron a su casa los Berry.

Quinn al llegar a su casa se encontró a su mamá en la sala quien leía un libro, al verla la rubia la abrazó.

**Q. Ya regrese mamá** –decía dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**J. ¿Qué tal el viaje?**

**Q. Bien, conocí a la esposa de papá y pase un buen rato con él y Frannie**

**J. Me alegro… ¿y ese anillo?** –preguntó al verlo en el dedo de la rubia.

**Q. Lo compré en New York, ¿te gusta?**

**J. Si está muy bonito pero deberías de cambiarlo de dedo porque van a creer que estas casada**- reía.

**Q. Si, después lo haré** –respondió titubeante – **iré a bañarme el viaje fue largo y estoy cansada**

Agarró su maleta y subió a su habitación, agarró algo de ropa y se metió a bañar cuando termino le envió un mensaje a Rachel.

**Para Rachel: Me iré a dormir ya, estoy muy cansada. Que descanse señora Fabray te amo. Q.**

Rachel estaba deshaciendo su maleta cuando escucho su celular anunciándole un mensaje nuevo, al verlo empezó a reír, sería extraño pasar la noche lejos de Quinn que aunque fueron solo un par de noches con la rubia la extrañaría. Así que le respondió el mensaje a su esposa.

**Para Quinn: Extrañaré tu calidez en mi cama, buenas noches señora Berry te amo. R**

Rachel termino de acomodar su ropa de la maleta y posteriormente se fue a bañar, había tardado en hacerlo ya que sus padres le dieron un sermón al llegar pero ya estaban tranquilos de que la morena estuviera a salvo en Lima. Al salir del baño se cambió y se acostó tratando de dormir, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida cuando escucho que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

**Para Rachel: Baja a abrirme. Q**

Al verlo se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, vio a la rubia que estaba parada en la acera, la morena quedo sorprendida al verla ahí pero bajo cautelosamente para no despertar a sus padres, abrió la puerta y la rubia entró a la casa mientras le daba un beso a su mujer.

**R. ¿Qué haces aquí?** –cerró la puerta.

**Q. No puedo dormir, también te extrañaba** –abrazaba a su esposa- **¿habrá algún problema si me quedo contigo hoy?**

**R. No si somos precavidas para que mis padres no se enteren, también quiero estar contigo** –agarró la mano de la rubia- **ven vamos.**

Las chicas subieron en silencio a la habitación de la morena la cual cerró con seguro, al voltear Quinn ya estaba acostada en la cama.

**Q. Deje el auto en la otra cuadra para que no vayan a verlo por la mañana**

**R. Pensaste en todo amor** –se acostó junto a la rubia y la abrazó- **mis papás me regañaron**

**Q. De alguna manera imaginaba que eso iba a pasar… ¿te castigaron?**

**R. No pero me dieron una charla de responsabilidad y me sentí un poco mal por no contarles lo que paso en New York**

**Q. Ya lo contaremos a su tiempo** –la beso. La morena esperaba que en algún momento la rubia comenzara a quitarle la ropa pero la rubia después de terminar el beso bostezó y cerró los ojos-** Buenas noches preciosa… te amo**

**R. Buenas noches Quinn** –dijo acariciándole la cara mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su esposa para dormir.

La alarma despertó a la rubia, al voltear a ver el reloj vio la hora que era las seis de la mañana.

**Q. Mi amor puedes apagar eso, aún es muy temprano… me queda al menos una hora para dormir** –se quejó.

Rachel ya estaba levantada y cambiada para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

**R. Siempre me levanto a esta hora, si no lo hago no alcanzó a hacer todo lo que hago por la mañana** –la rubia agarró la sabana y se tapó la cabeza.

**Q. Pero ni siquiera ha salido el sol**

**R. Deberías de levantarte y hacer ejercicio conmigo**

**Q. No voy a levantarme y si quieres hacer ejercicio conmigo lo vamos hacer aquí en la cama**

**R. Suena muy tentador amor pero mis padres están por despertar si es que no lo están ya y podrían escucharnos**

**Q. Antes de que despierten podrías traerme mi ropa que deje en el auto** –se levantó para buscar la llaves– **ten, están en el asiento trasero. Por cierto ya quédatelas ese auto es tuyo**

**R. ¿Por eso tiene una estrella de llavero?** –preguntó al ver las llaves que tenían efectivamente un llavero con una estrella dorada.

**Q. ¿Te gusta? La compré en una de nuestras paradas cuando veníamos ayer**

**R. Me encanta Quinn** –se acercó a besar a su esposa y después salió de la habitación.

La rubia regreso a la cama que no tardo en quedarse dormida nuevamente, cuando regreso Rachel vio a la rubia dormida puso la pequeña maleta en el piso y siguió con sus ejercicios, cuando termino se bañó y salió envuelta en una toalla y se acercó a despertar a la rubia.

**R. Amor, despierta** –la rubia se dio la vuelta- **Quinn se nos va hacer tarde, despierta**

Quinn de mala gana abrió los ojos.

**Q. Me hubieras despertado para bañarme contigo**

**R. Lo intente pero no despertaste, además la última vez que nos bañamos juntas llegamos muy tarde**

**Q. Mentirosa** –se sentó y agarró la maletita.

**R. Anda vete a bañar**

La rubia se levantó acercándose a Rachel que se ponía sus cremas, al llegar a ella le jalo la toalla dejando desnuda a la morena quien se le quedo mirando.

**Q. La voy a necesitar** –sonrió pícaramente- **olvide la mía** –se metió al baño mientras Rachel se reía.

Las chicas ya estaban vestidas y listas para irse a la escuela pero Rachel se veía nerviosa.

**Q. Vámonos.**

**R. Es que seguramente mis padres están ya desayunando, deja bajo y pienso en algo para que puedas salir**

La morena bajo y efectivamente sus padres ya estaban desayunando, los saludo dándoles los buenos días. Rachel comenzó a hablar cosas sin importancia de lo nerviosa que estaba, sus padres la veían extrañados pues decía frases sin sentido, hasta que ve por la ventana de la cocina que Quinn está bajando por el árbol al verla se quedó boquiabierta, al bajar Quinn le hizo una seña con la mano indicándoles hacía donde iba y después corrió. Los señores Berry al ver la cara de su hija voltearon hacia donde ella estaba viendo pero ya no vieron nada porque la rubia había corrido unos segundos antes.

**H. ¿Estás bien?**

**R. Si, solo recordaba que se me está haciendo algo tarde… los quiero papás**

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, camino a donde estaba el auto estacionado y Quinn ya estaba adentro en el asiento del copiloto.

**R. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Quinn? Es muy peligroso ¿Qué tal y te pasa algo?**

**Q. No vi otra manera de salir, además tú sabes que no me pasa nada**

**R. Supongo que voy a manejar yo**

**Q. Claro, es tu auto…** -la morena lo encendió y arranco- **por cierto tendrás que llevarme a mi casa hoy**

**R. Como ordene señora Berry**

Las chicas llegaron a la escuela, en cuanto Santana vio a Quinn corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

**Q. Veo que me extrañaste** –correspondía el abrazo de su amiga.

**S. Cállate Fabray, veo que estas totalmente recuperada.**

Brittany llegó momentos después y abrazó a la morena.

**B. ¿Cómo te fue en tu audición Rachel?**

**R. Bien Britt, gracias**

**S. Ustedes dos tienen algo raro** –dijo una vez que había soltado a su amiga.

**B. Creo que tuvieron sexo** –le dijo a su novia mientras se ponía a su lado.

**S. ¿Conejitos por fin tuvieron sexo?** –preguntó en voz alta por la sorpresa.

**Q. Baja la voz**

**R. Eso no es de tu incumbencia Santana** –respondió mientras Quinn la abrazaba por atrás y detenía sus manos en su estómago y su mentón en el hombro, Rachel le agarraba el brazo a la rubia.

**S. Eso me confirma que si**

**B. ¿Y cómo estuvo?, no omitan detalles… nosotros les dimos un video**

**Q. No te voy a decir Britt**

**B. Pero es que queremos poner en nuestro curriculum que somos maestras sexuales y ustedes son nuestras únicas alumnas**

**R. Lo único que te diré es que Quinn lo hace increíble** –sonreía al recordarlo, Santana no les había quitado la mirada de encima a las dos.

**S. No le digas eso a mi novia Berry, la última vez que presumiste algo de Quinn la beso, no quiero que le entre la curiosidad de cómo es en la cama.**

**B. Oh no eso no lo permitiré**

**S. Yo sigo insistiendo que tienen algo diferente** –seguía viéndolas de arriba abajo cuando se detuvo viéndoles las manos y cuando vio los anillos se quedó sorprendida-** ¡¿se casaron?**

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios


	31. Chapter 31

**Q. Shhhhh**

**S. Es cierto, se casaron ¡no lo puedo creer!**

**B. ¿Quién se casó?** –preguntó viendo a su novia.

**S. Ellas** –dijo abrazando a las dos chicas- **y no nos invitaron** –Rachel sonrió en respuesta de la pregunta- **¿Por qué lo hicieron?, se van enojadas y ¿regresan casadas?**

**Q. Nos amamos Santana, yo no quiero estar con nadie más…**

**R. Por eso decidimos unirnos para toda la vida** –término de hablar por su esposa, Brittanny veía en silencio a las otras chicas.

**S. ¿y ya lo saben sus padres?**

**R. Solo lo sabe el papá de Quinn… pero pensamos en decirles después de las nacionales**

**Q. Si, ustedes son las únicas que lo saben, así que les pediré que guarden el secreto hasta que le digamos nosotros a los demás**

**S. Sabes que no diremos nada… ¿Verdad Baby?** –volteo a ver a su novia.

Brittany asintió, en ese momento sonó la campana y Quinn y Rachel caminaron tomadas de la mano hacía su clase.

**B. Santy ellas se casaron y llevan menos tiempo que nosotras** –decía triste a su novia.

Santana se le quedo viendo sin saber que responder, la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue mientras la latina observaba como se iba por el pasillo.

Las horas y las clases pasaron hasta que era tiempo del desayuno, la rubia esperaba a su esposa en el casillero de esta, cuando la morena apareció la saludo dándole un tierno beso para después abrir su casillero, al abrirlo Quinn vio que tenía pegado el dibujo que Brittany había hecho.

**Q. Tú también tienes el dibujo pegado en el casillero **–sonreía.

**R. Claro, eres mi súper héroe** –le dio un beso- **además que de que no me has dado ninguna foto tuya**- Quinn iba a responder pero vio como Finn caminaba hacia ellas así que abrazó a la morena que estaba de espaldas a donde venía el chico, la beso mientras que con sus manos le apretaba ligeramente el trasero.- **Quinn, nos pueden ver**

**Q. No importa amor, eres mi esposa** –veía como el chico se les había quedado viendo y como su cara estaba roja del coraje.

**R. Que sea tu esposa no quiere decir que podamos a hacer cosas indecentes en público**

**Q. Tienes razón** –paso sus manos a su cintura-** perdón** –le dio un beso, cuando se despegó de los labios de la morena vio como Finn ya no estaba.

**R. Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.**

La rubia entrelazo sus dedos con los de Rachel y caminaron hacía el comedor. Cuando se encontraron con Puck.

**P. Así que es verdad, ustedes dos están saliendo** –dijo levantando la ceja.

**Q. Si Puck, estamos saliendo**

**P. Que pareja tan sensual, si algún día quieren un trio ya saben a quién llamar**

**R. Puck** –se quejo

**Q. Déjalo Rachel, le preguntaremos a Marissa a ver qué opina**

**P. Golpe bajo Fabray**

**R. ¿Estas saliendo con ella?**

**P. Por supuesto, ninguna mujer se resiste a Puckerman… por cierto mañana hare una pre-prom en una casa con piscina así que tienen que ir en bikini, comienza al cinco, las espero sexy ladies.**

**R. Gracias Puck estaremos ahí.**

Los chicos llegaron al comedor y se sentaron con el resto del Glee club, Quinn veía a Santana que estaba muy callada y Brittany no parecía estar por ahí. Los chicos hablaban del baile, Brittany como presidenta estudiantil había elegido el tema de Dinosaurios, los chicos estaban encantados pero las chicas no tanto, otro de los temas era la fiesta que daría Puck, que aunque era entre semana no pasaría nada pues ya la mayoría no tenían clases. Además las fiestas de Puck eran inolvidables.

Quinn se acercó a Santana cuando terminaron las clases, ella y Rachel habían decidido ir al centro comercial a buscar algo de ropa para la fiesta de Puck y ver los vestidos para el baile, pues sería en dos días y ninguna de las dos tenía nada. En un principio Santana no quería ir pero terminaron convenciéndola, la chica estaba desanimada pues Brittany no respondía sus llamadas y cuando se había acercado a ella, la rubia se había ido dejando a la latina sola, de igual manera Quinn y Rachel le contaron sobre el viaje a New York tratando de animar a su amiga, las chicas entraron a varias tiendas de ropa donde encontraron lo que buscaban. Santana se fue a su casa y Rachel llevo a Quinn a la suya.

Antes de llegar la morena se detuvo y se acercó a su esposa para besarla.

**R. ¿Irás a mi casa esta noche?**

**Q. Lo intentaré, de cualquier forma te enviaré un mensaje**

**R. Te amo Quinn, no quiero estar lejos de ti**

**Q. Yo te amo también y tampoco quiero estar alejada de ti, pero tenemos que hacerlo, al menos por el momento… es muy peligroso que estemos haciendo eso, nos pueden descubrir, es mejor decirles a que nos sorprendan**

**R. Pues tenemos que encontrar alguna manera, tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor**

**Q. No me digas eso que en este momento no me va a importar que mi madre este en casa y voy a llevarte a mi cama**

**R. Si te creo, tus ojos me lo dicen** –vio como los ojos de la rubia estaban dorados.

**Q. Aquí me bajo amor, caminaré a casa** –abrió la puerta y se bajó, rodeo el auto y se acercó a la ventanilla del lado de conductor-** te amo** –beso a su esposa.

**R. Te amo Quinn**

**Q. Te mando mensaje más tarde, ve con cuidado** –se alejó del auto y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

Quinn entró a su casa y camino a la cocina donde estaba su mamá a quien saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

**J. ¿Sabes de quien es el auto amarillo que esta allá afuera? Ha estado ahí todo el día**

**Q. Es mío, papá me lo regalo**

**J. ¿Te regalo otro auto?... espera ¿te viniste en auto desde New York?** –preguntaba molesta.

**Q. No te enojes mamá, le dije a papá que no era necesario que tenía el Mustang pero ya lo había comprado y…**

**J. ¿Te viniste en auto desde New York?**

**Q. Sí, pero no venía sola… Rachel vino conmigo… la encontré allá, había ido hacer su audición, además vine con cuidado** –respondía nerviosa.

**J. Russel me va a escuchar**

**Q. Mamá no le digas nada, lo hizo con las mejores intenciones**

**J. ¿Qué le harás al auto dorado?**

**Q. Se lo prestaré a Rachel… su auto se descompuso y prefiero que lo usen a que se quede parado**

**J. ¿Rachel es la chica del glee club?**

**Q. Sí, es ella mamá**

**J. No sabía que eras tan amiga de ella como para prestarle tu auto**

**Q. Pues en este año hemos reforzado nuestra relación… de amistad, iré a cambiarme**

La rubia salió de la cocina rápidamente no quería que su madre siguiera haciéndole preguntas.

Cuando Rachel llegó a su casa Hiram estaba regando sus flores, al verla en el Mustang se quedó extrañado.

**H. ¿Por qué traes ese auto?**

**R. Es de Quinn, mme lo presto pporque mi auto está fallando** –respondió nerviosa.

**H. Que amable de su parte**

**R. ¿Si verdad?**

**H. ¿No quieres ayudarme con las flores?**

**R. Hoy no papá estoy muy cansada iré a bañarme**

La morena entro a la casa y dio un suspiro, no le gustaba mentirles a sus padres y últimamente lo estaba haciendo muy seguido, lo único que la calmaba es que pronto les dirían la verdad. Cuando salió de bañarse se puso su pijama y vio que tenía un mensaje de Quinn.

_Para Rachel: Lo siento amor esta noche no podré ir, mi mamá me hizo muchas preguntas y me puso nerviosa, que duermas bien te amo. Q._

La morena le respondió rápidamente.

_Para Quinn: Que lastima amor, realmente esperaba que viniera extraño tener cerca tu cuerpo. R._

_Para Rachel: Mañana amor, mañana me quedaré, extrañaré esta noche tenerte cerca también. Q._

_Para Quinn: Quería sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo R._

Al recibir el mensaje los ojos le cambiaron, poniéndose en llamas.

_Para Rachel: Rachel Berry ¿estas tratando de Sextiarme? Q._

_Para Quinn: Depende de cual sea tu respuesta. R._

La rubia sonrió al ver la respuesta, la morena aun recordaba sus mensajes que anteriormente le había mandado ella tratando de sextiarla.

_Para Rachel: Me encantaría estar sobre tu cuerpo en este momento y besar cada parte de él. Q_

_Para Quinn: Quiero sentir tus besos, hacen que me vuelva loca. R_

_Para Rachel: Quiero quitarte toda la ropa y ver tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío, solo de recordar cómo queda tu cabello pegado a tu cara por el sudor me excito cada vez más. Q._

_Para Quinn: Y yo Quiero sentir tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, ver tus ojos dorados y sentir el calor que deja tu mano sobre mi piel. R._

_Para Rachel: Amor estás haciendo que quiera comenzar a tocarme. Q._

_Para Quinn: Hazlo amor, piensa que soy yo. R._

_Para Rachel: Hazlo también, me gustaría estar ahí para escucharte gemir. Q._

_Para Quinn: Ya lo hago Quinn, imagina que gimo tu nombre a tu oído. R._

_Para Rachel: Imagina la fricción de nuestros cuerpos cuando me muevo encima de ti Q._

_Para Quinn: Siente como cada vez estoy más mojada. R._

Quinn nunca respondió el mensaje estaba cada vez más excitada pues Rachel no solía hablar así o decir ese tipo de cosas. Al igual que Quinn, la morena no envió ningún otro, las dos estaban enfocadas en lo que hacían.

El siguiente día Rachel esperaba en su casa a la rubia le había dicho que pasaría por ella pero ya estaba bastante retrasada, así que opto por marcarle. Dio varios tonos y hasta el sexto la rubia respondió.

**R. ¿Quinn dónde estás?**

**Q. En mi casa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?** –su voz se escuchaba adormilada.

**R. ¿Te quedaste dormida?, ya son las siete cuarenta** –al escuchar la hora la rubia se levantó de la cama, efectivamente se había quedado dormida- **dijiste que pasarías por mi**

**Q. Perdón mi amor, perdón, me quede dormida… vete yendo te veo en la escuela**

**R. Esperaba que llegaras temprano, mis padres salieron antes de lo normal y pensaba que antes de irnos a la escuela hubiéramos podido…**

**Q. Ni me digas amor, tengo tantas ganas… pero te lo compensaré, ¿nos vemos a la hora del desayuno en el baño de arriba?**

**R. Si amor, te veo ahí. Me voy no llegues tan tarde te amo**

**Q. No lo haré, te amo.**

Cuando Quinn termino la llamada se bañó y se cambió rápidamente, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la escuela. Al llegar tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo a su clase olvidando el celular.

La hora del desayuno llego, entre las clases pasadas Quinn y Rachel no se habían encontrado ni tenido comunicación porque la rubia había olvidado el celular. Rápidamente fue hacía el baño en el que se había quedo de ver con su esposa, el baño estaba vacío cuando de repente escucho la puerta abrirse, pero en vez de aparecer la morena, apareció la latina que seguía desanimada porque Britt seguía alejada de ella.

**S. Qué bueno que te encuentro Quinn**

**Q. Hey San ¿Cómo estás?** –la rubia no podía creer su mala suerte, quería deshacerse de la latina hasta que escucho hablar a su amiga.

**S. Mal, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de Britt, esta sentida conmigo, ve que su relación avanza y ve que la nuestra está estancada siendo siempre lo mismo** –Quinn la miro y vio que su amiga la necesitaba, le avisaría a Rachel que estaría con la latina.

Cuando Quinn iba a hablar vio un grupo de chicas entrar al baño, así que opto por salir de ahí llevándose a Santana, fueron al estacionamiento pues la rubia quería recuperar su teléfono para avisarle a su esposa.

**Q. Ven vamos a platicar a mi auto para que nadie nos moleste** –saco las llaves y lo abrió.

**S. ¿Tienes un nuevo auto?**

**Q. Sí, mi padre me lo regalo, sube** –las dos chicas subieron y la rubia tomó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de la morena.

_Para Quinn: Lo siento mi amor no podré ir, me encontré a Brittany y necesitaba que me quedará con ella, nos vemos más tarde R._

Brittany había interceptado a la morena cuando se dirigía a toda prisa al baño en busca de Quinn, Rachel trato de deshacerse de la rubia pero al escucharla tan triste se había arrepentido de pensar eso y se quedó escuchándola.

**B. Es que Rachel, voy a repetir el año y no sé qué pasara con mi relación con Santana, yo sé que varías universidades ya la aceptaron y se va a ir y yo me quedaré aquí sola y las veo a ustedes que se casaron aunque se irán a diferentes universidades y cuando terminen volverán a estar juntas por que ya hay algo que las une y a nosotras no, ella se irá y conocerá a alguien más y se olvidará de mi**

Rachel recordó que ella había sentido el mismo miedo que ahora sentía la rubia de ojos azules cuando la audición no salió bien y pensó que se quedaría ahí.

**R. Tienes que hablar con ella Britt, tienes que decirle lo que sientes, ella te ama nunca se olvidará de ti aunque se vaya a otro lado, tienes que confiar en ella. Estén o no estén casadas siempre habrá un lazo que las una: el amor, mi relación con Quinn es diferente a la suya, las diversas situaciones que hemos tenido fueron las que nos llevaron a tomar estas decisiones así que no puedes compararla. Santana te ama y mucho, tú sacas lo mejor de ella y ella lo mejor de ti.**

**B. Ya sé Rachel pero yo quiero lo mejor para ella, me invitó al prom y le dije que no**

Rachel se quedó pensando en que mañana sería el prom y Quinn no la había invitado, sabía que era su esposa pero aun así tenía que invitarla.

Quinn y Santana seguían en el auto hablando.

**S. Ya contesta mis llamadas pero no me permite que la visite, hoy trate de acercarme a ella y al verme corrió, literalmente corrió.**

**Q. No dejes de seguir insistiendo Santana, ella te ama debes encontrar una manera de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas**

**S. ¿crees que no lo he intentado Fabray? Si cuando hablamos por teléfono se queda callada o casi no habla y cuando digo algo que no quiere escuchar me cuelga, la invite al baile y me dijo que no… ¿ya invitaste a Rachel?**

**Q. No, es mi esposa no creo que necesite invitarla va a ir conmigo**

**S. Ay Quinn tienes que aprender tanto de las relaciones entre mujeres, a ellas les gusta lo romántico, aunque sea tu esposa ella querrá que la invites**

**Q. Estas hablando como si nosotras no fuéramos mujeres** –se cruzó de brazos-** ¿a ver porque no me invita ella?**

**S. Eso tendrás que descubrirlo** –le dio unos golpes en el hombro- **si ella te va a invitar o tu tendrás que hacerlo**

**Q. ¿Tan complicadas somos las mujeres?**

**S. Ya irás aprendiendo Quinn**

La hora del desayuno termino y regresaron a sus clases, las otras clases pasaron y las chicas no se vieron en todo el día. Cuando terminaron Quinn espero a Rachel en su casillero pero no apareció así que decidió ir al estacionamiento a ver si aún estaba el auto, tal vez se habría ido sin avisarle, al llegar vio que ahí estaba así que termino esperando a su esposa ahí, después de algunos minutos apareció la morena.

**Q. ¿Dónde estabas? He estado esperando por horas** –exageraba.

**R. En vez de quejarte dame un beso** –la jalo de la playera para acercarla a ella y besarla- **estaba con Mr. Shue. Hacíamos la lista de las canciones que cantaremos mañana en el prom**

Quinn se le quedo viendo, pensaba que tal vez era una señal de que sería la morena la que la invitaría al baile. Y la morena lo insinuaba para que la rubia la invitara.

**Q. ¿Así que vamos a cantar en el prom?** –las dos chicas se volvían a mirar, Quinn pensaba que Santana no le había dicho cuáles eran las señales para saber si iba a ser invitada o tendría que invitar.

**R. Si, el viernes les dijo, pero como no estábamos ni tu ni yo no sabíamos… por cierto vamos a cantar esta canción juntas** –le entregó una partitura, la rubia se quedó pensando en que eso era una señal, definitivamente la morena la invitaría al baile.

**Q. Será un honor cantar contigo** –se acercó para besarla-** te extrañe todo el día** –la abrazaba

**R. También yo mi amor** –recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

**Q. ¿Paso por ti a las cinco para ir a la fiesta?**

**R. Pensé que deberíamos llegar dos horas tarde** –levanto la cabeza para ver a su rubia.

**Q. Eso es en las fiestas que son por la noche, cuando son por la tarde y hay piscina hay que llegar a la hora para aprovechar el sol** –le explicaba.

**R. Las fiestas de los populares son tan complicadas**

**Q. Yo no soy popular ya Rachel**

**R. Claro que sí, ¿cómo no va a ser popular la chica más hermosa de la escuela?**

**Q. No sé, dímelo tú… porque yo creo que tú eres la más hermosa de la escuela** - Rachel beso a su esposa-** Aunque después de esas fotos las dos somos populares** –empezó a reírse.

Las dos chicas después de hablar y besarse unos momentos más se dirigieron a sus casas. Paso una hora cuando Quinn ya estaba en casa de los Berry para recoger a su esposa. Al llegar se bajó del auto y toco la puerta el que salió a recibirla fue Hiram.

**H. Hola Quinn que milagro**

**Q. Señor Berry buenas tardes, ¿Esta Rachel?**

**H. Sí, mi hija te está esperando… que maleducado disculpa, pasa por favor** –se apartó de la puerta.

**Q. Aquí la espero gracias**

**R. Quinn**

**H. Mira ya bajo, te ves hermosa hija** –volteo a ver a Rachel mientras Quinn trataba de controlar sus ojos. La morena llevaba un corto short de mezclilla deshilachado, unas sandalias negras y una playera de manga larga blanca con cuello en v que tapaba casi por completo el diminuto short, su cabello estaba suelto alborotado y llevaba los lentes de sol de Quinn que se había quedado el día que regresaron de New York.

**R. ¿Nos vamos Quinn?**

**Q. Claro am…allá está el auto** –apuntó con el dedo el Camaro.

**H. Quinn gracias por prestarle el coche a mi hija, ni siquiera sabía que el de ella estaba descompuesto**

**Q. Es un placer** –sonrió.

**R. Vámonos ya Quinn** –la jalo del brazo- **adiós papi.**

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews


	32. Chapter 32

Las chicas llegaron al auto, como de costumbre la rubia le abrió la puerta a Rachel y después se subió. La rubia arrancó en un semáforo en rojo se acercó a besar a su esposa.

**R. No sabía que ponerme** –dijo una vez que la rubia arranco nuevamente.

**Q. Pues elegiste bien, te ves tan sexy**

**R. También tú te ves tan sexy** –la rubia llevaba un vestido corto color negro sin mangas que dejaba ver parte de su bikini rojo, unas sandalias negras y el cabello en una coleta y unos lentes negros - **¿ya traes el bikini puesto verdad?**

**Q. Si, y a ti ni te pregunto que desde aquí puedo verlo… esos son mis lentes los estaba buscando**

**R. ¿Me los prestas?** –respondió haciéndole ojitos para convencerla.

**Q. Claro… además a ti se te ven mejor que a mi**

**R. No mientas… ¿porque hoy tocaste la puerta y no me enviaste un mensaje?**

**Q. Tienen que acostumbrarse a verme... son mis suegros**

Las dos chicas llegaron a la dirección que Puck les había dado, al entrar a la casa vieron a mucha gente, como Quinn ya sabía Puck era el mejor dando las fiestas y todos querían estar ahí. Se acercaron a saludar a los del glee club, estaban todos menos Santana y Britt, Quinn de mala gana saludo a Finn de igual manera el chico respondió el saludo. La mayoría de los presentes ya traían algún tipo de bebida en la mano. Sonaba Foster the people, algunos ya bailaban otros más ya estaban en la piscina.

**Q. ¿Quieres una cerveza?**

**R. ¿Tú vas a tomar?**

**Q. Nada más una, recuerda que estoy manejando hoy**

**R. Entonces sí, ¿quieres que te acompañe?**

**Q. Como quieras preciosa**

**R. Vamos** –dijo tomándole la mano, no la iba a dejar sola pues vio cuando entraron como varías chicas se le quedaron viendo a la rubia.

Las chicas llegaron por la cerveza, Quinn le dio una a su esposa y tomo otra para ella. Cuando Marissa se acercó a ellas.

**M. Quinn, Rachel**

**Q. Hola Marissa ¿Cómo estás?**

**M. Bien ¿y ustedes?** –Miraba de abajo hacia arriba a Quinn.

**R. Bien gracias** –decía mientras abrazaba a Quinn pues se había percatado de la mirada de la otra chica.

**M. ¿Qué tal se la están pasando?** –trato de disimular la mirada.

**Q. Bien, de hecho acabamos de llegar** –Puck llegó abrazando por atrás a Marissa.

**P. ¿Apoco no se ve sexy mi chica en bikini?** -Marissa llevaba un bikini color azul cielo.

**R. Mucho** –sonreía, Quinn se limitó a no responder sabiendo de los celos que la morena tenía por Marissa.

**P. ¿Cuándo se van a poner sus bikinis?**

**Q. Ya los traemos puestos**

**P. Pues entonces quítense la ropa porque vamos a empezar aventar gente a la piscina y si no quieren mojar su ropa lo mejor será que se la quiten**

**R. Lo voy a tener en cuenta Noah**

**P. No me digas así… vámonos nena** –dijo llevándose a Marissa.

Rachel le dio la cerveza a Quinn para que se la sostuviera mientras se quitaba la playera, la rubia al verla se quedó muda aunque ya conociera el cuerpo de su esposa a la perfección, enseñaba su bien trabajado cuerpo en un diminuto bikini negro, la rubia pensaba en que Rachel se veía tremendamente sexy pero que era muy pequeño.

**Q. ¿No encontraste otro bikini más pequeño?** –preguntó sarcástica, mientras veía a los lados como los chicos que estaban por ahí miraban a su mujer- **todos te miran**

**R. No seas celosa… además me lo puse para ti** –respondió acercándose

Rachel le quito las cervezas para ayudarle a quitarse el vestido y dejar mostrar el bikini color rojo que llevaba. En cuento dejo la ropa en el piso sintió como un par de brazos la sostenían al voltear vio que era Sam y Puck llevaba a Rachel igual y las aventaron a la alberca. Los chicos se reían al verlas, Rachel se quitaba el cabello de la cara cuando sintió los brazos de la rubia rodeándola por la cintura y después sentir un beso en su espalda.

**P. Lo siento chicas, pero parecía que necesitaban agua** –grito riéndose

**Q. Muy considerado de tu parte Puck** -Rachel se giró para quedar de frente a su rubia y después pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse, de repente sintieron que les salpicaba agua en la cara la rubia vio que Puck y Sam seguían aventando gente a la piscina, en pocos minutos la alberca ya estaba llena, a las chicas no les importo hasta que comenzaron los demás a jugar con una pelota dentro del agua y no las dejaron besarse a gusto y salieron de la alberca.

Rachel se quedó platicando con Tina y Mercedes de sus vestidos para el baile mientras Quinn vio a Santana sola sentada bebiendo y fue hacerle compañía.

**Q. ¿Cómo estás?** –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

**S. Igual, Britt ni siquiera quiso venir a la fiesta** –respondió bebiéndole a la cerveza.

**Q. Le tomará algo de tiempo pero verás que ya se le pasará** –trataba de animarla

**S. ¿tú crees? Porque yo no… pensé que este sería el año en que iríamos juntas al prom y no, esta era mi última oportunidad**

**Q. Me siento culpable de que Britt este así**

**S. No digas tonterías Fabray, esto solo removió cosas que ya traía Britt desde antes… pero tendrás que bailar conmigo aunque sea una canción en la prom o prestarme a tu linda esposa** –la latina se reía tramado de animar la conversación pues veía la preocupación de la rubia.

**Q. No, no, no. Yo personalmente te invitaré a bailar**

**S. Por cierto tu esposa en ese bikini se ve muy bien** –Quinn volteo a ver a su mujer que se reía aun platicando con Tina y mercedes- **voy a ir por otra cerveza** –se levantó y se fue.

Quinn no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rachel la morena al sentirla volteo a ver a la rubia, se mordió el labio al ver la intensa mirada de su chica, le sonrió y volvió a la plática.

La rubia se levantó cuando comenzó a sonar she doesn´t mind de sean paul, Quinn no le quitaba la mirada a la morena y camino hacia ella. Al llegar le agarró la mano sin aviso y la jalo hacía donde estaban bailando algunos chicos, la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se movía sensualmente y deslizaba sus manos por la cintura y la cadera de la morena, pasó sus labios por el cuello deslizándolos llegando hasta la oreja mientras movía sus manos suavemente por la espalda de su esposa. Rachel se excito por los movimientos de Quinn, tenerla así frente a todos sin que sintiera ningún pudor y haciendo eso le animo a devolverle las caricias, rozo sus manos por el cuerpo blanco, pasando por su cintura, tocando sus piernas y dándole acceso a la rubia a su cuello. Los chicos que veían el baile estaban disfrutando de la vista, y los que bailaban trataban de disimular pues estaba frente a sus novias, algunas chicas también veían con deseo.

**M. Oh que sexy** –dijo Marissa mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza y no despegaba su vista de las chicas.

**P. Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es sexy** –tomó la mano de su chica y se la llevo a bailar.

Tina tomó la mano de Mike llevándolo a la pista al igual hizo Mercedes con Sam y Sugar con Rory.

Aunque Quinn y Rachel estaba rodeadas de gente, ellas seguían en su mundo. Quinn no dejaba de mover sus manos siguiendo la silueta de su mujer y Rachel tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras movía sus caderas muy cerca del cuerpo de la rubia.

**S. Ay conejitos nomás no se les quita lo caliente** –dijo para sí misma aun sentada en el mismo lugar.

Finn las veía pero a diferencia de los demás lo hacía con enojo, seguía bebiendo cerveza.

Cuando la canción finalizo Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia y caminaron al interior de la casa, subieron las escaleras en busca de una habitación vacía, la mayoría ya estaban ocupadas, solo escuchaban gemidos. Después de recorrer alguna encontraron una que estaba desocupada y entraron cerrando la puerta con seguro atrás de ellas.

Quinnn la abrazó y mientras la besaba se dirigían hacía la cama.

**R. No, no me gustaría hacerlo en la cama de alguien más** –se detuvo.

**Q. ¿Entonces no querrás ir a un hotel?** –preguntaba con cara de frustración.

**R. Perdón amor, es que no me gustaría hacerlo en otra cama, es antihigiénico y…**

**Q. ¿Y el hotel de New York?** –preguntó riendo.

**R. Ese si cumplía con las reglas higiénicas que exijo, además era nuestra noche de bodas no me hubiera importado si…**

Rachel se quedó callada cuando sintió como la rubia la levantaba apoyándose en su trasero y la subía a un tocador. La comenzó a besar, Quinn se había puesto entre las piernas de su esposa mientras las acariciaba, la morena le desabrocho la parte superior del bikini jalando uno de los cordones del cuello dejando que cayera para mostrar los pechos de la rubia, bajo un poco su cabeza para capturar uno de los pezones de Quinn con su boca. La rubia comenzaba a gemir fuertemente, gemidos que se cubrían con la fuerte música que sonaba en el jardín. Rachel subió sus labios besando cada parte de la piel hasta llegar al cuello de su esposa. Quinn había perdido sus manos entre el cabello de Rachel, llevo una de sus manos hasta el cuello para desabrochar el top del bikini negro y dejar descubiertos los pechos de la morena, llevó ahora su mano a uno y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente mientras la morena gemía en su cuello. Con la mano izquierda ya acariciaba los muslo de la morena hasta llegar al calzón negro lo hizo a un lado para darse acceso al centro, cuando llego comenzó acariciar el interior y sentir la humedad de su esposa, con su mano derecha seguí apretando el pecho, mientras unían sus labios. La respiración de Rachel cada vez era más agitada, tan agitada que se separó del beso movimiento que la rubia aprovecho para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Quinn sintió como la mano de Rachel se introducía a la parte baja de su bikini y tocaba su centro, al sentirla comenzó a gemir. Quinn metió uno de sus dedos haciendo que el cuerpo de la morena se arqueara movimiento que aprovecho la rubia para introducir otro y comenzar el vaivén que hacía que Rachel gritara más y alguna que otra vez se mordiera el labio, puso sus manos a en el tocador el cual se movía al compás del cuerpo de la morena, cuando estaba a punto de venirse agarró la cabeza de Quinn jalando algunos mechones de cabello.

**Q. Di mi nombre amor** –le decía muy cerca del oído.

**R. Quinn sigue, sigue** –gemía- **Quiiiiiinnnn** –gritó anunciando el orgasmo mientras jalaba más el cabello rubio

Rachel terminó con un suspiro y se recargo en la pared, Quinn se acercó a su esposa y la beso.

Después de unos minutos la morena se bajó del tocador y comenzó a abrocharse el top del bikini y a acomodarse el calzoncillo mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo pero no le quitaba la mirada a Rachel y su diminuto bikini.

**Q. Extrañaba esto, con los mensajes no fue lo mismo** –reía.

**R. ¿Te tocaste?** –preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

**Q. No** –mintió.

**R. Pues que mal, porque mientras yo lo hacía pensaba en ti haciéndolo** –la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que su esposa le acaba de decir- **pensé que te masturbabas, como ya no respondiste…**

**Q. Ok, si lo hacía** –se ruborizo.

Rachel la miraba y se le vinieron las imágenes a la mente de Quinn tocándose, la morena se acercó a la rubia, la beso y le dio la vuelta, puso una de las manos en la espalda blanca y la inclino un poco mientras con la otra ya la metía en la parte baja del bikini rojo, Quinn para no perder el equilibrio poso sus manos en el vidrio de la ventana, la rubia estaba tan mojada que fue fácil para la morena meter uno de sus dedos, besaba la espalda de su esposa y los gemidos que salían de la boca de Quinn excitaban a Rachel que en momentos la mordía, llevo su mano desocupada a la boobie de la rubia y la apretaba mientras con introducía un segundo dedo, lentamente fue subiendo la parte superior del bikini para poder agarrar el pezón y su cadera la acercaba más al trasero de su esposa, la mano de Quinn estaba en llamas sobre el vidrio el cual se estaba oscureciendo por el fuego, la rubia gemia con cada movimiento que la morena hacía, la cual sentía cada vez más apretado.

**R. Di mi nombre Quinn** –ordeno.

**Q. Rachel, Rachel, Racheeeeeeeeeeeeellll** –gritó al venirse, el orgasmo vino acompañado del crujido del vidrio que se cuarteaba por el calor del fuego.

Los chicos seguían divirtiéndose en el jardín hasta que los gritos de Finn hicieron que la mayoría de los presentes voltearan a verlo.

**F. Nunca le pidas matrimonio porque te dejará por una chica rubia y un auto deportivo** –le decía gritando a Mike que había estado besándose con Tina. Su voz se escuchaba alterada de tanto alcohol que había consumido- **y eso se los digo a todos** –dijo señalándolos a los presentes con el dedo y viendo a su alrededor.

**P. Cálmate compa** –lo agarró de un brazo.

**F. Suéltame** –dijo empujando a Puck al suelo- **tú no me entiendes Puck, ¿Cómo te sentirías viéndolas hacer su espectáculo aquí y fueron a terminarlo a otro lado?** -Continuo mientras caminaba hacia adentro de la casa.

Las chicas habían terminado, se acomodaron la ropa y se dirigieron fuera de la habitación para bajar las escaleras, cuando iban a comenzar a bajar vieron que Finn con trabajos estaba subiendo.

**F. Sabía que iban a estar aquí** –al escucharlo Quinn movió su brazo haciendo para atrás a la morena pues iba a su lado- **a mí me hiciste esperar dos años para acostarme contigo y con ella a la primera oportunidad te le entregaste, eres una puta** –al escucharlo los ojos de Quinn se encendieron.

**Q. No te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi esposa**

**F. ¿Qué puedes hacerme tu?** –seguía tratando de subir aun mirándolas.

**Q. No tienes ni idea** –extendió su mano la cual se envolvía en llamas.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	33. Chapter 33

Finn al escucharla y al verla se hizo para atrás y una mancha comenzó a expandirse en sus pantalones. Quinn estaba muy enojada, cuando iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras para confrontarlo Rachel se movió rápidamente para detenerla.

**R. No Quinn** –estaba asustada, veía como la rubia no tenía control.

**Q. Hazte a un lado Rachel** –trataba de esquivarla, mientras que la morena trataba de agarrarle la mano derecha para apagar el fuego.

**R. No, escúchame Quinn** –se movía para evitar que pasara y se acercará más al chico- **escúchame**

Al escuchar los gritos los chicos habían entrado a la casa, al llegar a la escalera agarraron a Finn entre Puck, Sam y Mike llevándolo fuera. Finn no había puesto resistencia por el miedo que le había causado.

**P. Compa, tranquilo… ¡¿Te hiciste en los pantalones? Es asqueroso** –Ponía cara de repulsión.

**F. Puck! Ella tenía fuego** –le decía al chico que lo sostenía- **sus ojos estaban dorados, es un demonio que me robo a Rachel**

**Sa. Cálmate Finn, ya ves cosas de tan borracho que estas** –ninguno de chicos hacía caso a lo que Finn decía por su estado de ebriedad.

Cuando entraron los muchachos, Rachel agarró la mano de la rubia quien acepto haciendo que el fuego se extinguiera. Las dos chicas se habían quedado en la escalera.

**R. No puedes estar exponiéndote así Quinn** –reprochaba.

**Q. Pues no voy a permitir que nadie te hable de esa manera** –gritaba.

**R. A mí no me importa lo que diga él o cualquiera** –gritaba también- **sabes lo que pasará si la gente se entera** –hablaba más bajo.

**Q. Perdón… trataré de controlarme** –Sabía que su mujer tenía razón, no debía de andar por allí exponiéndose.

Rachel se acercó a besar a su esposa, quien la abrazó pero fueron interrumpidas por los tres chicos que habían regresado.

**Mi. ¿Están bien?**

**R. Sí, estamos bien chicos** –respondió sonriendo mientras ya bajaban las escaleras las dos.

**P. Discúlpenlo, aún está dolido por el rompimiento y además tomo de más**

**Q. No tienes por qué disculparte tú Puck… no es tu culpa**

**Sa. Además decía cosas raras, que tenías fuego y…** -Rachel soltó una carcajada, sus dotes de actriz entraron en acción, mientras Quinn comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

**R. Ven chicos por eso no hay que beber tanto, después tienes alucinaciones** –volvía a reírse. Tomó la mano de Quinn para bajar las escaleras y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Regresaron al jardín donde la fiesta seguía, Quinn se sentó nuevamente junto a Santana y Rachel en sus piernas mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello y en la otra tenía una cerveza. Vieron a la latina que también se veía que ya se le habían pasado las copas y les contaba historias de ella y Brittany, la latina estaba deprimida. Las chicas trataban de animarla mientras la acompañaban tomándose una cerveza.

**S. Voy por otra cerveza** –dijo tratando de pararse pero no podía de lo bebida que estaba.

**Q. No, yo te la traigo** –Rachel se levantó para que su esposa se pudiera parar.

La rubia camino hasta la mesa donde estaba la hielera con las cervezas, ahí mismo estaba Sam sacando su guitarra pues la fiesta se había tornado un poco bohemia ya que la mayoría de la gente ya se había ido. Quinn se acercó al chico rubio y le dijo algo al oído. Rachel no se había percatado de nada pues seguía tratando de animar a la latina.

**Q. Toma** –le entregó la cerveza a Santana una vez que regreso junto a ellas.

**R. Ven, siéntate** –se dio unos golpes en las piernas.

**Q. Ahorita… ya vuelvo** –se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

La morena la siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo junto a Sam que estaba en medio del círculo que formaban los chicos y quien ya comenzaba a tocar unas notas con la guitarra y Quinn comenzó a cantar viendo a Rachel.

**Q. We'll do it all**  
**Everything**  
**On our own**

**We don't need**  
**Anything**  
**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**  
**How to say**  
**How I feel**

**Those three words**  
**Are said too much**  
**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**  
**Chasing cars**  
**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**  
**To remind me**  
**To find my own**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**  
**All that I ever was**  
**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**  
**Confused about how as well**  
**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Las parejitas presentes se abrazaban, Mike y Tina**,** Kurt y Blaine, Rory agarraba la mano de Sugar, Mercedes veía con adoración a Sam, lo mismo que hacía Rachel pero viendo a su esposa. Cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron.

Quinn regreso a donde estaba su mujer y se sentó ahora si en sus piernas mientras la morena rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de la rubia.

**S. Te salió lo romántico conejito** –se burlaba de Quinn- **nunca pensé verte haciendo esas ñoñadas… espera, si ya lo había visto cuando hiciste que todas las porristas se juntaran en el comedor**

**Q. Cállate**

**R. Pues a mí me pareció sumamente romántico** –beso a su esposa.

**S. Me dan asco… mejor voy por otra cerveza** –trató de levantarse sin ningún éxito.

**Q. No, ya vámonos… te llevaré a tu casa** –Quinn se levantó de las piernas de la morena y entre las dos ayudaban a la latina para llevarla al auto.

No se despidieron de los demás pues todos estaban entretenidos en otras cosas, salieron de ahí y subieron las tres al auto. A la primera que llevo a casa fue a Rachel, como ya era costumbre se detuvo antes de llegar para despedirse como se debía, besándola en los labios. La dejo en su casa y espero a que entrara para después llevar a la latina la cual ya iba más dormida que despierta. Dejo a su amiga en casa y tomó camino a la suya.

Iba conduciendo cuando recordó la prom, Rachel no la había invitado, ni ella había invitado a su esposa por todo lo acontecido en la fiesta. Cambio la dirección de su camino y llegó a una florería donde compro un ramo de margaritas amarillas el cual estaba envuelto en un papel color rosa, con el ramo en la mano continuo su camino a casa de la morena. Al llegar no sabía si enviarle un mensaje para que bajara, tocar el timbre o subir por el árbol que daba a su ventana, después de pensarlo un rato decidió tomar la última opción la cual era la más difícil pues llevaba el ramo en la mano, si no podría hacerlo le mandaría el mensaje. Con mucha dificultad llegó a la ventana de la habitación, la cual afortunadamente estaba abierta pero Rachel no estaba ahí, dejo el ramo en la cama, tomó un lapicero del escritorio y le dejo una nota en las flores para después salir por la ventana nuevamente y ahora si dirigirse a su casa.

Rachel había estado cenando con sus padres, cuando termino fue a su habitación y encendió la luz, vio en la cama el ramo de flores, se acercó y las olió cuando vio que tenían una nota.

_¿Rachel Fabray me harías el honor de ir al prom conmigo? Te ama Quinn Berry._

La morena al leer esbozo una sonrisa, claro que iría al baile con Quinn, esos detalles eran los que hacían que se enamorara más de la rubia. No lo dudo y tomó su celular para marcarle a su esposa. El teléfono dio varios tonos pero Quinn no respondió. Después de unos minutos sonó el celular de la morena.

**R. No me contestaste** –se quejaba.

**Q. Lo siento amor es que estaba conduciendo, voy para mi casa.**

**R. Si estas conduciendo hablamos más tarde** –estaba preocupada.

**Q. No amor, acabo de detenerme para poder llamarte** –tranquilizo a su esposa.

**R. Me encantaron las flores y mi respuesta es sí, sí quiero ir contigo al baile.**

**Q. Qué bueno que aceptas, si no me iba a poner muy triste**

**R. Nunca podría decirle que no a la romántica Quinn Berry… pero me hubiera gustado más que me esperaras.**

**Q. Pensé en hacerlo señora Fabray, pero tengo que irme a bañar me siento sucia**

**R. ¿Por lo que hicimos?**

**Q. No, no, por el agua de la alberca**

**R. Bueno te dejo para que llegues a tu casa, ¿me mandas mensaje más tarde?**

**Q. Lo prometo, te amo**

**R. Y yo a ti**

La llamada termino y la rubia siguió su camino.

El siguiente día en la escuela solo se escuchaban en los pasillos conversaciones acerca del prom, había carteles de las parejas que querían ser rey y reina del baile, Brittany se había mantenido ocupada con la organización. Así fue durante todo el día, las chicas habían visto a Finn pero sin ningún inconveniente, el chico hablaba con varios grupos de personas, Santana estaba decidida que no iría al prom.

**Q. Claro que vas a ir, este es nuestro último baile, tienes que estar ahí**

**S. No iré Quinn, ni siquiera tengo pareja… eso es tan loser**

**R. Vas a ir con nosotras**

**Q. Si, vas a ir con nosotras, pasaremos por ti a las ocho**

**S. Que no, no iré… además haría mal tercio**

**R. No harás mal tercio Santana**

**Q. ¿Vas a dejar que alguien se le acerque a Brittany?**

**S. ¡¿Qué?**

**R. Ella va a querer bailar y tú no vas a estar y...**

**S. No lleguen tarde** –terminó aceptando.

Las chicas se fueron a sus casas para alistarse, Rachel llegó a su casa y se acostó un momento en su cama, después tomó su teléfono y realizó una llamada.

**F. Rachel!** –contesto al primer tonó al ver que era la morena quien llamaba.

**R. Hola Finn, llamaba para ver como estabas pues te veía muy mal anoche**

**F. Pues aún tengo resaca y no recuerdo muchas cosas, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba acostado en mi cama… ¿hice mucho el ridículo?** –sonaba feliz pues que Rachel le llamará para ver cómo estaba era señal que aún se preocupaba por él.

**R. No** –rió fingidamente, se tranquilizaba al escuchar el tono de voz, le creía que no recordaba nada. Todo ese tiempo había estado preocupada por como reaccionaría el chico si recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior por la seguridad de Quinn.

**F. Que bueno, pensé que había hecho algo ridículo** –los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos- **Me gusta que te preocupes por mi**

**R. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos**

**F. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, yo te amo**

**R. Amistad es lo único que te puedo ofrecer**

**F. Pero yo quiero algo más Rachel, somos el uno para el otro**

**R. Adiós Finn** –la morena terminó la llamada.

Desde temprano Quinn comenzó a cambiarse, había recibido una llamada de su papá contándole que Judy le había hablado para reclamarle lo del camaro, Quinn le pregunto cómo iba el embarazo de Nicole, entusiasmado su papa le dijo que le habían hecho un eco y le enviaría la foto por email, la rubia le conto que hoy era el prom y que iría con Rachel, habían hablado un largo rato, discutieron porque Russel quería darles una regalo de bodas cuando fuera a su graduación y la rubia le dijo que no era necesario pero su padre insistió diciéndole que ya lo tenía, le recordó que tenía que decirle a su mamá de la boda y Quinn le dijo que les dirían tanto a su mamá como a los Berry después de las nacionales, les dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara le llamara y así terminaron la llamada. La rubia vio que ya casi era hora de pasar a recoger a sus citas, ya estaba lista cuando entro Judy a la habitación.

**J. Te ves preciosa hija** –la rubia llevaba un vestido color verde agua, su cabello lo había recogido por completo y unas zapatillas de tacón a juego con el vestido.

**Q. Gracias mamá**

**J. ¿A qué hora pasara tu cita por ti?** –preguntó sentándose en la cama.

**Q. No tengo cita… bueno si, pero iré yo a recogerlas** –Judy la veía desconcertada.

**J. ¿Con quién irás?**

**Q. Con Rachel y Santana… decidimos ir las tres juntas**

**J. Oh** –bajo la mirada-** no has deshecho tu maleta de New York -**dijo al ver la ropa en la maleta.

**Q. No he tenido tiempo pero mañana lo haré… me voy mamá, no quiero llegar tarde** –se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y tomar un bolso.

**J. ¿Que llevas ahí?**

**Q. Ropa y zapatos, me cambiaré… creo que después del baile iremos a algún lugar**

**J. No llegues muy tarde Quinn**

**Q. No mamá, ahora si me voy, te quiero**

La rubia salió de su casa y se dirigió por la morena primero.

Rachel bajó a la sala de su casa donde estaban sus padres al verla los dos quedaron orgullosos de verla tan bonita.

**L. Te ves espectacular hija** –la morena llevaba un vestido rosa, su cabello suelto y zapatillas de color rosa, el maquillaje era ligero pero sus ojos estaba delineados de negro- **te voy a tomar una foto y después cuando llegue tu cita**

**H. ¿Quién es tu cita hija?** –preguntó mientras Leroy le tomaba la foto.

**R. Iré con Quinn… y Santana… Quinn ya no debe de tardar en llegar** -Cuando terminó de decir eso se escuchó el timbre- **debe de ser ella.**

**L. Yo abro** –se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Quinn estaba parada nerviosa- **pasa Quinn te ves hermosa**

**Q. Gracias señor Berry, buenas noches** –entró a la casa- **¿Lista para irnos Rachel?**

**R. Si, toma** –le entregó una bolsa.

**L. Rachel. No seas mal educada, carga tu bolsa tú** –Rachel se quedó pensando, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**Q. Está bien, no hay problema**

**H. Les voy a tomar una foto, júntense**

Las dos chicas hicieron caso al pedido del hombre, Rachel se paró junto a Quinn quien le paso su brazo derecho por los hombros. Hiram al estar acomodando en la cámara la vista para la foto se fijó en la mano izquierda de Quinn que traía un anillo igual que al de su hija. Se quedó más del tiempo necesario.

**L. ¿Ya la tomaste?**

**H. No, no, un momento** –unos instantes después se vio el flash anunciando la foto.

Las chicas se despierno de los hombres y salieron rumbo a casa de la latina.

**Q. Te ves preciosa**

**R. Tú no te quedas atrás**

Al llegar a la casa de Santana, Quinn se detuvo y le envió un mensaje avisándole que estaban afuera.

_Para Santana: Te esperamos, ya estamos afuera. Q._

_Para Quinn: Ni lo pienses Fabray, mi mamá quiere tomar fotos así que vas a tener que entrar. S._

Al leerlo dio un suspiro.

**R. ¿Qué pasa?** –preguntó al escucharla.

**Q. Quiere que entre, su mamá quiere fotos**

**R. No se vayan a tardar**

**Q. ¿Qué?, Tú vienes conmigo**

Las dos chicas entraron a casa de Santana, su mamá le había abierto, las saludo muy cariñosamente y las invito a pasar.

**M. Ahorita baja… Santana** –gritó- **tus citas están aquí…. Qué bueno que la convencieron de que fuera, últimamente ha estado muy triste**

Santana bajaba lentamente las escalera de forma coqueta y antes de bajar los últimos escalones les extendió las manos a Rachel y Quinn para que ayudaran a bajarla, Rachel se rió y le tomo la mano a la latina mientras la rubia le echo una mirada pero termino dándole también la mano y la apretó.

**S. Auch…no sé cómo acepte ir contigo al baile con esa actitud** –la rubia solo la miro desafiante.

**M. Acomódense** –dijo la señora López ya con la cámara en la mano. La latina llevaba un vestido rojo, el cabello suelto y unas zapatillas de tacón rojo.

Las chicas hicieron caso se acomodaron, Santana se puso en medio. Maribel López tomó varías fotos y después salieron las chicas, subiendo al auto.

**S. ¿Qué hiciste con el Mustang? Mira que a mí me falta un nuevo auto**

**Q. Ahora es de Rachel**

**S. ¿Qué? Ella no le va a sacar todo el potencial a un deportivo, además el enano no sabe lo que tiene en sus manos, ese auto es más veloz que el tuyo.**

**Q. No le digas así… además no lo creo, eso es imposible, este camaro es uno de los nuevos.**

**S. Como se ve que no sabes de autos Fabray, el Mustang siempre ha sido el más veloz**

**R. No hablen de autos** –se quejó.

Las chicas después de seguir hablando de otros temas llegaron a la escuela, se dirigieron al gimnasio donde se celebraba el baile. Como todos los años Sue estaba vigilando el ponche para que no fueran a ponerle alcohol, Sam iba con Mercedes, Puck había llevado a Marissa, Tina y Mike iban juntos al igual que Rory y Sugar, Artie había invitado a una chica, Kurt iba con Blaine y Finn había decidido ir solo pero entregaba volantes a los chicos que pasaban junto a él. En el escenario estaban Mike, Puck, Sam, Rory y Artie quienes ya cantaban una canción, mientras varios estudiantes ya bailaban.

**Q. Vamos a bailar** –se dirigió a las dos chicas.

**S. No, estoy nerviosa porque voy a cantar con las Troubletones y ahí estará Brittany**

**R. Entonces con mayor razón vamos a bailar así te olvidas de los nervios**

Las tres chicas bailaron, después de un rato fue el turno de las Troubletones de cantar, Rachel bailaba con Quinn, cuando terminaron siguió Mercedes para cantar, ahí aprovecho Quinn para pagarle el baile a Santana.

**S. Hey Quinn, que haya venido contigo al baile no significa que puedas agarrarme el trasero, sube más tu mano**

**Q. Perdón** –la rubia había estado distraída viendo a Rachel que bailaba con Brittany.

**S. Eres pésima guiando en el baile… ¿No sé cómo el enano puede soportarte? Me has pisado dos veces… deja que yo guie**

**Q. No, yo quiero guiar**

**S. Deja enseñarte**

**Q. Que no** –las dos chicas forcejeaban que nada más deban vueltas sin ritmo.

**B. No sabía que querías ser reina** –le entrego un volante.

**R. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?** –preguntó al verlo, estaba una foto de ella junto a Finn como promoción para ganar como rey y reina.

**B. Unos chicos lo traían, creo que se los dio Finn**

**R. Toma** –le regreso el volante- **no quiero problemas esta noche, si Quinn lo ve se va a enojar e irá tras Finn**

**B. Santana se ve tan sexy** –dijo guardando el volante y viendo a la latina.

**R. Deberías ir a bailar con ella**

**B. No, debe de estar enojada conmigo**

**R. Santana nunca podría enojarse contigo, ella te ama Brittany… vamos e intercambiamos pareja**

**B. ¿Yo con Quinn?**

**R. ¿Qué?, No, es para que bailes con Santana** –volteo para ver hacía donde estaban las chicas e ir con ellas, pero se detuvo al ver como Sue se llevaba a Quinn.

Sue le había pedido a Quinn que contara los votos para saber quiénes serían el rey y la reina del baile, ya que Sue no confiaba en sus porristas incluidas Santana, la única que sería totalmente honesta podría ser Brittany pero la descarto ya que dijo que no sabía contar, así que opto por su ex capitana aunque la vigilaría de cerca.

Rachel perdió la oportunidad de juntar a las dos chicas pues Santana fue por un poco de bebida.

Finn estaba con Artie, acababan de terminar de cantar cuando ayudaba al chico de la silla de ruedas a bajar del escenario.

**A. Esta vez no tengo ni idea de quien podría salir de rey y reina, este año no hay favoritos**

**F. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que yo seré el rey y si las cosas salen bien Rachel será mi reina**

**A. Si vi tus volantes**

**F. Si, además estuve sobornando a varios estudiantes para que votaran por mí y Rachel**

Cuando regreso Quinn vio a Finn que estaba junto a Rachel, el chico había ido a seguir insistiéndole que volviera a la morena, la rubia camino hacia ellos pero antes de llegar el chico se alejó nuevamente con una negativa de la chica.

**Q. ¿Qué quería?** –pregunto cuando llegó hasta la morena.

**R. Nada más vino a saludarme, al parecer no recuerda nada de ayer**

Santana se acercó a ellas, Quinn le susurro algo al oído de Rachel, la latina las veía sospechosas e iba a hablar cuando unos golpes en el micrófono distrajeron a todos los presentes.

**DF. Llego la hora chicos de conocer a los reyes del baile de este año –el director Figgins estaba en el escenario, la música ya se había detenido- La reina de este año es…** - los chicos se agruparon frente al escenario para escuchar el ganador- **Rachel Berry** –la luz se posó sobre la morena.

**F. Si!** –caminaba ya para el frente.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel caminaba hacía el escenario, subió y Figgins le pondría la corona pero la morena lo detuvo.

**R. Esperaré al Rey** –agarró la corona en la mano, el director Figgins hizo una cara extrañado, pero al final acepto.

**DF. Como quieras** –Finn se acomodaba su traje ya parado en las escaleras del escenario- **El rey es… otra vez hicieron de las suyas, Quinn Fabray**

**F. No puede ser** -volteo a ver enojado.

**A. ¿Qué esperabas Finn? Son muy populares las fotos de ellas** –dijo Artie que estaba cerca del chico.

**Q. Con permiso** –dijo empujando a Finn que estaba en las escaleras.

Quinn subió. Al llegar el director le iba a poner la corona pero también lo detuvo. Rachel tomó el micrófono.

**R. Agradecemos mucho que hayan votado por nosotras, pero queremos entregarles estas coronas a la pareja que realmente se lo merece, que en vez de ser rey y reina son reina y reina…. Brittany y Santana**

Las luces se pusieron sobre las chicas que estaban en diferentes lugares, las dos estaba sorprendidas inmóviles.

**Q. Vengan, no me hagan ir por ustedes**

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al escenario, Santana caminaba nerviosa y Britttany estaba feliz. Al llegar Britt volteo a ver a la latina, Quinn y Rachel les pusieron la corona y las abrazaron.

**S. Gracias Fabray, gracias Rachel**

**R. Queremos dedicarles una canción a las reinas para que hagan su primer baile real, así que vayan a bailar**

Quinn se había dirigido al piano que estaba en una esquina del escenario, cuando las chicas llegaron al centro de la pista de baile comenzó a sonar las primeras notas del piano. Rachel comenzó a cantar kiss me de Jason Walker, Santana abrazó a la rubia de ojos azules y bailaban al ritmo de la canción. Quinn le hacía coro a la morena quien lentamente se acercó a donde estaba su rubia y se quedó parada a lado de ella mientras con su mano le acariciaba el hombro. Después las demás parejas bailaban alrededor de las reinas. Rachel sonreía al ver a sus amigas en la pista susurrándose cosas al oído y al terminar la canción las dos chicas se besaban en medio de todos.

Fue el turno de las Troubletones de cantar, Rachel y Quinn bailaban.

**R. ¿No te arrepientes de haber dejado tu corona?** –preguntaba al oído.

**Q. Para nada… ¿y tú?**

**R. No, yo tengo mi propia reina que no necesita corona** –la rubia la miraba enternecida.

**Q. Si yo soy tu reina, eso te hace reina también** –sonreía.

**R. ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de ti?** –Reía a carcajadas al ver la cara de su esposa de sorpresa- **claro que hablo de ti**

**Q. De todas maneras sigo siendo la reina de fuego** –le guiño el ojo.

**R. Mi reina de fuego** –la abrazo.

Las chicas siguieron bailando, en un movimiento se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los aperitivos y el ponche, Quinn aprovecho para agarrar uno.

**Q. ¿ya probaste esto?** –preguntó con la boca llena.

**R. No, tienen carne**

**Q. Siempre me he preguntado ¿desde cuándo decidiste hacerte vegana?**

**R. Ya sabes que mi padre es veterinario y bueno… cuando era pequeña lo acompañaba y veía a los pobres animales sufrían y no soporto pensar en que los maten para que nos los comamos… es cruel**

**Q. Trataré de ser vegana** –quedo sorprendida por la explicación que le dio su esposa, nunca había pensado en eso, Rachel escucharla sonrió- **nunca había pensado las cosas de esa manera**

**R. ¿Harías eso por mí?**

**Q. Eso y cualquier cosa** –Rachel se acercó más y la beso.

El baile siguió, todos se divertían y bailaban cuando ya les avisaban por el micrófono que está por finalizar cuando llegó Puck junto con Marissa a donde estaban las cuatro chicas bailando.

**M. Vamos a ir a seguirla fiesta al Ladys Up ¿se unen?**

**P. No pueden decir que no, irán todos… al menos los del glee club**

**B. Por supuesto que vamos ¿Verdad Santy?** –volteo a ver a su novia.

**S. Claro baby**

**P. ¿Quinn, Rachel?**

**R. Está bien, pero primero quiero cambiarme**

**Q. Si, también quiero cambiarme**

**M. Bueno las esperamos allá**

Figgins les aviso que era hora de que se fueran, que el baile se había terminado, al salir varios chicos del glee estaba en el estacionamiento esperando por los demás cuando las chicas salieron. Quinn quito la alarma del auto, Sam y Mike voltearon a verla.

**B. Bumblebee**

**Mi. ¿Ese auto es tuyo?** –pregunto al ver a la rubia abriendo la puerta.

**Q. Si, ¿quieren que los lleve?, solo que les advierto que ya tuve sexo en el asiento de atrás** –reía.

**R. Quinn!** -se quejo de lo que había dicho su rubia.

**S. ¿Qué?** –Gritó- **me hubieras dicho antes y hubiera mandado al enano para atrás cuando veníamos, ahora tendré que ir a cambiarme a mi casa** –todos los chicos reían.

**Sa. ¿Qué no tenías un Mustang?**

**Q. Si, ahora lo tendrá Rachel** –Finn iba llegando junto con Puck y Marissa.

**S. Aun no puedo creer que le dieras ese auto, es más rápido**

**Mi. No, este auto es más veloz**

**R. Quinn ya, vamos a cambiarnos y deja de hablar de autos**

**Q. Si amor** –iba a rodear el auto para abrir la puerta y sacar las bolsas cuando vio a Britt que estaba golpeando con un dedo las luces delanteras del auto- **¿Qué haces Britt?**

**B. Estoy viendo si reacciona** –volvía a golpear.

**S. Baby aléjate, seguramente ya tuvieron sexo ahí también** –la rubia regreso con su novia.

**F. Asco** –dijo haciendo una cara de repulsión Quinn ignoro el comentario del chico y tomo las bolsas.

**Q. Amor, ¿Quieres cambiarte en uno de los baños?** –preguntó.

**R. Si** –dijo dando la vuelta para regresar a la escuela.

Las chicas entraron a uno de los baños, Rachel tomó su bolsa y entro a uno de los cubículos, lo mismo hizo Quinn.

Quinn salió del baño vio que Rachel ya había salido, llevaba un jeans color negro, una blusa y zapatillas del mismo color. La rubia también llevaba un jeans pero de color marino y una playera blanca y zapatillas de piso. Quinn se acercó a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Nos vamos?**

**R. Sí**

Las dos chicas llegaron al lugar que aunque era a media semana estaba lleno, al parecer los demás de la escuela se habían enterado y todos terminaron ahí, en la entrada habían saludado al guardia como lo habían hecho las veces anteriores.

**S. Pensé que no iban a venir** –dijo acercándose.

**Q. No tardamos tanto** –tenía agarrada a Rachel de la mano- **¿Dónde está Britt?**

**S. Está entretenida con la barrita fluorescente que le dieron los que promocionan la cerveza** -todos en el bar traían dicha barra, se veían luces de diferentes colores por el lugar.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los de glee y saludaron a todos a excepción de Finn.

**S. Ven Fabgay, acompáñame por una cerveza, hace media hora que pedí y nomás nada**

**Q. Voy a acompañar a Sangay amor, ya regreso** –dijo para que la latina escuchará- **¿Te traigo una?**

**R. Si, de las que me gustan Quinn… no te tardes**

**S. Ya déjala Gaychel ahorita te la regreso**

Las dos esquivaron a las personas para llegar hasta la barra, pidieron unas cervezas, cuando iban de regreso Quinn sintió como una persona se le paro enfrente, al voltear su cabeza vio que era Giselle.

**G. Quinn que milagro, ya no te había visto por aquí** –la modelo llevaba un traje de licra entallado color verde promocionando una reconocida marca de cerveza.

**Q. Si, ya tenía mucho que no venía por aquí… ¿Cómo estás?** –Santana había seguido el camino hasta la mesa.

**G. Mal, nunca me llamaste**

**Q. Perdón, es que tenía novia**

**G. ¿Y Ahora no?** –sonrió pícaramente

**Q. No, ahora tengo esposa, me acabo de casar el viernes** –dijo enseñándole el anillo.

Rachel se quedó extrañada de ver llegar sola a Santana, volteo su cabeza y vio a Quinn platicando con una atractiva mujer.

**S. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel** –negaba con la cabeza- **no sabes lo que has hecho… Quinn es muy hermosa y con ese anillo en el dedo la has hecho simplemente irresistible**

**R. Cállate Santana…**–dijo ya caminado hacía la rubia, al llegar la abrazó por la cintura- **Aquí estas amor, te estaba buscando**

**G. Supongo que ella es tu esposa**

**Q. Si, esta hermosa mujer es mi esposa**

**R. Hola mucho gusto** –fingió su sonrisa al recordar que esa era la modelo de ropa interior- **soy Rachel**

**G. Creo que ya nos conocíamos… bueno las dejo voy a seguir promocionando la cerveza… por cierto felicidades**

**Q. Gracias** –sonrió. Mientras la modelo se alejaba.

**R. ¿Por qué coqueteabas con ella?**

**Q. ¿Qué? No, yo no coqueteaba, ella se me acercó a saludar… además yo solo tengo ojos para ti**

**R. Más te vale** –dijo agarrando la cerveza de la mano de Quinn.

Las chicas regresaron a la mesa donde platicaban con sus compañeros y bebían, Quinn no estaba bebiendo pues conduciría y Rachel ya llevaba varias cervezas. Algunos ya se habían ido a bailar, Quinn tomó a su esposa de la mano y se la llevo a bailar, se escuchaba Laserlight de Jessie J, la morena se movía al ritmo de la canción mientras la rubia movía su cabello que ya estaba suelto y así siguieron un buen rato, la morena mientras bailaba seguía bebiendo junto con las otros del glee que ya se les habían unido en la pista, Quinn se le acercó al oído cuando vio que Santana le dio otra cerveza.

**Q. No tomes más, esta noche vas a estar sobre mi cuerpo**

**R. No esperaría otra cosa de ti** –le respondió también al oído para después darle un trago a la cerveza.

La música se detuvo unos instantes cuando las modelos que promocionaban la cerveza tomaron el micrófono.

**G. Recuerden que esta noche la cerveza Heineken esta al 2x1 para que aprovechen… quiero aprovechar para felicitar a Rachel y Quinn por su reciente boda, les deseo lo mejor chicas** –Quinn se llevó la mano a la cara mientras Santana se reía al igual que Rachel, los demás volteaban a verlas con cara de asombro- **Y como regalo les enviaré un Six de la cerveza**

**K. ¿Se casaron Rachel?** –la morena no paraba de reír junto a la latina y Britt las cuales estaban ya bastante tomadas.

**R. Si, en New York** –seguía riendo.

Al escuchar eso los chicos empezaron a abrazar a las dos para felicitarlas.

**F. Con ella si te casaste** –gritó mientras aventaba a las personas para abrirse paso para salir.

**R. Si, si me case y tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida** –levantaba una cerveza para brindar, Quinn solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y eso provoco más el enojo de Finn quien detuvo su camino para voltear a ver la chica.

**B. Y yo fui su maestra** –celebraba con Rachel quienes golpeaban sus botellas.

**F. Esto no se quedará así** -susurro.

Finn se fue mientras los demás siguieron la celebración, los chicos de Glee brindaron por las recién casadas y los chicos insistían en hacerles una despedida de solteras a Quinn y Rachel las cuales se habían negado porque ya no tenía caso, el six que Giselle les regalo les llegó, Rachel se tomó cinco porque Quinn termino tomándose una, Santana había querido agarrar una pero la morena no la dejo. Rachel había hecho caso omiso a lo que su esposa le había pedido y termino bastante borracha. A las cuatro de la madrugada terminaron yéndose, varios chicos del glee club habían terminado vomitando y los encargados del Ladys Up les habían pedido que se fueran porque la mayoría ya estaba bastante ebrios a excepción de Quinn, Kurt y Mike que serían los que iban a conducir. Cuando estaban en el estacionamiento decidían como llevarse a todos, Quinn levaría a Santana y Britt además de obvio a su esposa. Mike llevaría a Tina, Rory y Sugar. Kurt a Blaine, Mercedes y Sam. Marissa y Puck se quedarían y Artie no había ido.

**Q. Vamos chicas las llevaré a casa** –volteo a ver a las tres que se tambaleaban.

**S. No Fabray, yo no subo a ese asiento** –los otros chicos ya estaba en los autos y se iban.

**Q. No seas infantil Santana, si no subes te quedas… sube al auto amor** -le pidió a Rachel.

**B. Sube Santy, quiero ir en Bumblebee**

**S. No baby, quiero que llamen un taxi** –exageraba las cosas por lo bebida que estaba.

**Q. Santana o te subes o te subo** –Dijo poniendo los ojos dorados para asustar a su amiga.

**S. No utilices eso conmigo Fabray**

**Q. Entonces súbete**

Santana de mala gana se subió aun diciendo cosas y Britt se subió después, unos instantes más tarde las tres chicas ya estaba dormidas. Quinn estaba avergonzada de llevar así a sus amigas a sus casas pero no podría llevarlas con ella porque intentaría quedarse en la casa de Rachel así que no le quedaba de otra. Cuando llegó a la casa de Santana despertó al par para que bajaran, aun entre dormidas bajaron por el lado del conductor para que no despertaran a Rachel. Toco el timbre.

**Q. Disculpe señora López por el estado de ebriedad de Santana** –dijo al ver a la mujer que le había abierto la puerta y no les quitaba la vista de encima a la latina y su novia.

**M. No te preocupes Quinn ya estoy acostumbrada** –respondió mientras metía a las chicas a su casa.

**Q. Buenas noches**

**M. Buenas noches Quinn**

Al llegar a casa de los Berry Quinn se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a su esposa y ayudarle a bajar cuando vio que el auto que estaba frente al suyo era el de su mamá.

**Q. ¿Qué hace el auto de mi mamá aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?**

Rachel que había medio despertado no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Leroy estaba parado en la puerta viéndolas, les hizo una seña con la mano de que se acercaran, Rachel y Quinn se miraron, les volvió a hacer una seña indicándoles que las dos. La dos juntas caminaron hacía la casa, Quinn sostenía a su esposa para que no se fuera a caer.

**R. Ahora si hubiera preferido ir a un hotel** –susurró.

**Q. Yo también** –respondió.

Las dos entraron a la casa, una vez adentro Leroy cerró la puerta, las chicas caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Hiram y Judy sentados.

**L. Siéntense** –las dos hicieron lo que les pidió Leroy.

**J. ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto Quinn?** –Puso una hoja en la mesa de centro, Quinn estaba pálida, Rachel con el susto se le bajo un poco la ebriedad. La hoja era el acta de matrimonio. Judy la había encontrado cuando deshacía la maleta de Quinn–** respóndeme** –Quinn intentaba hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


	35. Chapter 35

**R. Fue algo que no teníamos previsto, solo paso** –respondió nerviosa.

**L. ¿Solo paso Rachel? ¿Esa es tu excusa?**

**R. Es que así fue…** –no sabía que responder.

J**. ¿Tú que tienes que decir?** –Preguntó a su hija, pero Quinn no podía formular palabras –**No lo puedo creer Quinn, es que no lo puedo creer** –se levantó.

**Q. ¿Qué no puedes creer mamá?** –se levantó y miró a su madre-** ¿Qué yo ame a alguien o que alguien me ame a mí?** –Judy volteo a verla a los ojos- **No, esa mirada de decepción otra vez no** –gritó y salió corriendo, su madre fue tras ella.

**L. Tu no vas a ningún lado** –ordeno a su hija que se había levantado para ir tras su esposa.

La rubia entró al auto pero antes de que pudiera arrancar su madre ya estaba adentro también.

**J. No puedes salir huyendo cuando tienes un problema Quinn** –le decía viéndola.

**Q. No puedo con esa mirada de decepción** –comenzaban a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas.

**J. ¿Cómo pensabas decirme esto?, mamá me case y con una mujer** –le reclamaba-** y que yo reaccionara felicitándolas, el matrimonio no se debe tomar a la ligera hija es una responsabilidad muy grande no es un juego** –la rubia recargo su cabeza en el volante mientras seguía llorando.

**Q. No elegí a quien amar mamá, perdón por haberte decepcionado pero es algo que no puedo controlar, te lo iba a decir pero tenía tanto miedo de que dejaras de quererme… perdón por no ser como Frannie ni la hija que te hubiese gustado que fuera**

**J. Quinn yo te amo al igual que a tu hermana, no debes de compararte con Frannie… no estuve de acuerdo en que Frannie se casará con Jeremy pero es algo que las madres hacemos, nunca nadie es suficientemente bueno para nuestras hijas, pero en este caso no puedo decir nada no conozco a Rachel, bueno solo de vista, me duele que no me hayas contado lo que pasa en tu vida** –le levantó la cara con su mano**- siempre soñé verte vestida de blanco y caminando al altar, me entristece que no hayas compartido ese momento tan importante conmigo, me hace pensar que soy una mala madre por que no confías en mi** –ya llevaba un rato llorando también.

**Q. No, no eres mala madre, no pienses en eso, yo soy una cobarde por no querer afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y sé que fue irresponsable casarme pero es que la amo tanto y…** -Judy no la dejo terminar pues la abrazó.

**J. No voy a mentirte que esto es muy difícil para mí pero si la amas debe ser buena chicas y aceptaré esta decisión que tomaste… sé que la vez que quedaste embarazada no te apoye como debí haberlo hecho y esta vez no quiero perderte** –se soltó del abrazó y le tomó de nuevo la cara con la mano- **y nunca, nunca vas a decepcionarme, entiéndelo** –le beso la mejilla.

**Q. Te quiero mamá**

**J. Y yo a ti hija… tenemos que regresar, necesito disculparme**

**Q. ¿Por qué?** –preguntaba ya limpiándose las lágrimas.

**J. Porque llegué un poco alterada y les dije algunas palabras altisonantes a los Berry** –Quinn se rió- y tú tienes que ir a dar la cara

**Q. Vamos**

Judy al encontrar el acta de matrimonio en la maleta de Quinn la hizo enojar, sabía que todo debía ser culpa de esa chica, así que tomó su bolso y se dirigió a casa de los Berry, pensaba que seguramente ellos estaban de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, no le importó la hora que era solo quería ir a reclamarles. Al llegar Hiram le abrió y Judy comenzó a gritarle, en ese momento salió Leroy y la confrontó, le dijeron que no sabían de que hablaba y le entregó el acta de matrimonio de las chicas, los dos hombres quedaron en shock, no podían creer que su hija hubiera hecho algo así, Hiram estaba sorprendido pero no tanto, haber visto los anillos que portaban las chicas esa noche más temprano lo había puesto a dudar y pensaba hablar con su hija pero con las cosas más calmadas no como estaban en ese momento, Judy les gritaba que era por su culpa mientras Leroy se defendía diciendo que la culpa seguro era de Quinn, ella siempre había sido una mala influencia para su hija además que siempre la trato mal, no sabía cómo su hija se había casado con esa chica, Hiram trataba de calmar a los dos que se gritaban el uno al otro, les dijo que deberían de culparse unos a otros, que esperarían a las chicas y hablarían con ellas.

**L. Hasta acá huelo el alcohol, ¿cuánto fue lo que tomaste Rachel?** –gritaba.

**R. Varías cervezas, estaba divirtiéndome con mis amigos además Quinn iba a conducir**

**L. ¿Quinn? Queras decir tu esposa ahora, Rachel nosotros te hemos inculcados valores y te hemos enseñado que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que salías con ellas o que te habías casado?** –estaba más calmado.

**R. No lo sé papá, yo les tengo confianza pero las cosas pasaron tan rápido, casarnos no fue algo que teníamos planeado… simplemente sucedió… les pido perdón a los dos** -volteo a ver a Hiram pues todo el tiempo miraba a Leroy

**H. ¿No te arrepientes de haberte casado?**

**R. No** –respondió segura- **ella me hace feliz y yo la amo**

**H. No nos oponemos a la relación** –le tomó la mano a su hija-** pero nos hubiera gustado que esperaran para casarse, eres nuestra única hija y nos hubiera gustado estar presentes el día de tu boda**

**R. Lo siento papá** –lloraba- **no fue mi intención dejarlos fuera, el amor te hace hacer cosas sin pensar y sé que no es una excusa pero eso fue lo que paso**

**L. Podríamos después hacer algo, aunque me gustaría conocer más a Quinn** –Rachel fue abrazar a su papá.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a los Berry, Rachel soltó a su padre para voltear a ver hacía la entrada donde estaba Quinn y su mamá paradas.

**H. Pasen** –dijo haciéndoles una seña con la mano.

**J. Vengó a disculparme con ustedes dos** –dijo viendo a los hombres Berry- **no fue mi intención ser tan grosera**

**H. No te preocupes Judy, entendemos que fue por la sorpresa, no hay resentimientos ¿verdad Leroy?** –volteo a ver a su esposo.

**L. No**

**H. Después de todo ya somos familia**

**Q. ¿Estás bien?** –se había acercado a su esposa y le susurró.

**R. Si, ¿y tú?** –preguntó susurrando al verle los ojos hinchados.

**L. A ver jovencita por que no viniste desde un principio a nosotros para pedirme la mano de mi hija, me gustan que las cosas sean como deben de ser** –dijo al ver a las dos chicas susurrándose.

**Q. Bueno es que yo…** -estaba nerviosa.

**L. Me gusta que las tradiciones se sigan**

**Q. Perdón, sé que debí haberlo hecho pero… es que no estaba planeado** –trataba de contener sus nervios.

**L. Entréguenme los anillos** –extendió su mano, Quinn y Rachel se voltearon a ver desconcertadas.

**R. Pero papá…**

**L. Cuando Quinn esté lista para pedirme tu mano se los regresaré** –movía la mano.

**J. ¿Y por qué Rachel no me pide a mí la mano de Quinn?**

**L. Lo hará** –las dos chicas se miraban asombradas.

**Q. Señores Berry** –estaba muy nerviosa- **quiero pedirles la mano de Rachel**

**L. Así no Quinn** –se quejaba- **tienen que estar prepardas las dos, ahora entreguen los anillos** –Quinn se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó a Leroy- **Rachel**

**R. Pero me gusta** –se tocaba el anillo con la otra mano.

**Q. Entrégalo Rachel** –le pidió- **los vamos a recuperar** –Rachel de mala gana se quitó el anillo y lo puso juntó al de Quinn.

**L. Muy bien chicas** –guardó los anillos- l**os tendrán de regreso cuando estén listas**

**J. Creo que deberían ir a las pláticas que dan en la iglesia cuando alguna pareja se va a casar**

**Q. Mamá ¿sabes que no podemos casarnos por la iglesia verdad?** –estaba desconcertada por lo que su mamá les pedía al igual que los tres Berry.

**J. Ya lo sé** –Respondió al ver la cara de todos los presentes- **un pastor de mi iglesia acepta matrimonios Gay que quieran escuchar la plática, como ya le dije a Quinn** –volteo a ver a Rachel- **el matrimonio es algo serio y debe tomarse como tal, además de que les ayudará**

**R. Pero…**

**H. Me parece una muy buena idea, podríamos hacer una cita para que las chicas vayan y ya que estén listas podemos hacer una ceremonia**

**L. Muy bien ya está dicho, irán a esas platicas y desde ahorita les advierto que no deben de faltar a esas platicas porque es un requisito para que pidan la mano**

**J. Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos ya es muy tarde**

**H. Una última cosa antes de que se vayan… Quinn queremos decirte que puedes venir a visitar a Rachel cuando tú quieras, así evitamos que te hagas daño subiendo por el árbol para entrar a hurtadillas** –la rubia se puso roja de vergüenza.

**J. ¡Quinn!**

**Q. Perdón** –agacho la cabeza.

**J. Ahora si nos vamos, las chicas tienen que ir a la escuela en un par de horas y no han dormido nada**

**L. ¿Porque no dejas que Quinn se quede aquí?** –Judy volteo a verlo como desaprobando- **no te preocupes, cuidaremos que no hagan nada** –vio a las chicas- **de todas maneras en dos horas se tienen que ir a la escuela**

**J. Está bien** –acepto no muy a segura, tenía que aprender a confiar en los Berry además que las chicas tendrían cosas que platicar. Se despidió de los tres Berry y se acercó a su hija para besarle la mejilla- **pórtate bien** -le dijo al oído.

**Q. Lo haré mamá, vete con cuidado, te quiero**

Cuando las chicas entraron a la habitación de la morena Quinn se acostó en la cama.

**Q. No sabes el peso que se me quitó de encima** –extendió los brazos.

**R. Yo también, pero me hubiera gustado decirles yo y que no nos hayan descubierto** –se comenzaba a quitar la ropa- **del susto hasta se me quito lo borracho** –Quinn se rió-** ponte esto** –le lanzó una playera, la alarma comenzó a sonar anunciando las seis de la mañana- **Reprográmala a las siete para dormir aunque sea un rato**

La rubia tomó el despertador y le movió a la alarma mientras la morena se cambiaba, después Rachel cerró las cortinas para que la luz no las fuera a molestar. Rachel se puso una playera y quedó en bragas, Quinn se cambió y quedo igual, posteriormente se acostó en la cama y abrazó a su mujer.

Rachel despertó y se levantó, tomó un poco de agua y volteo a la cama donde Quinn estaba dormida, la playera que traía estaba un poco arriba dejando ver su abdomen, la sabana estaba en el piso. Se acercó a besarle los labios pero vio que la rubia no despertaba así que bajo hasta su abdomen para continuar con los besos, Rachel comenzó a excitarse pero la rubia no despertaba, siguió bajando sus labios por el abdomen de la rubia hasta llegar a donde comenzaban las bragas, con sus manos se las fue bajando hasta quitárselas, después abrió las pierna de su esposa un poco y guió su cabeza al centro de la rubia, comenzó a besar esa parte y volteo a ver si su esposa había despertado pero nada más se movía y medio gemía, así que comenzó a hacer los movimientos con su lengua más rápidos. Quinn arqueo la espalda y gimió más fuerte, abrió los ojos y miro hacía Rachel, la rubia siguió gimiendo mientras su esposa hacía más rápidos sus movimientos con la lengua, Quinn posó sus manos en la cabeza de la morena y perdió sus dedos en su cabello, unos momentos después gimió el nombre de Rachel anunciando su orgasmo.

Rachel subió hasta su esposa para besarla en los labios.

**Q. Que buena manera de despertar** –dijo mientras Rachel ya estaba a horcajadas sobre ella deshaciéndose de sus propias bragas, los ojos de Quinn estaban dorados y trataba de notocar nada con su mano que ya estaba envuelta en fuego.

La morena comenzó a moverse para hacer fricción entre el centro de Quinn y el de ella, la rubia trato de levantarse para abrazarla pero Rachel la empujó con la mano para quedar nuevamente acostada sobre la cama, así que posó sus manos sobre las caderas de su esposa. Rachel arqueaba su cuerpo y se acariciaba los pechos ante la mirada dorada de Quinn. Después se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo revolvía, la rubia aprovecho y metió su mano izquierda en la playera para apretar la boobie y jugar con el pezón. Rachel al sentir gimió, la rubia regreso su mano a la cadera para con las dos manos hacerle presión y acercarla más a su centro. La morena se acercó y poso sus manos en los pechos de la rubia para apoyarse y así poder mover más sus caderas, seguían moviéndose mientras gemían y decían el nombre de la otra, Rachel aceleró el vaivén de los movimientos y después de unos minutos las dos gritaron anunciando que se habían venido.

Rachel se acostó sobre el pecho de Quinn aún con la respiración acelerada, la rubia comenzó a besarle la cabeza. Rachel volteó hacía donde estaba en la mesita de noche y vio la hora, las doce y media.

**R. Quinn, la hora, la escuela** –dijo exaltada levantándose de la cama- **tu debiste haber apagado la alarma** –estaba molesta.

**Q ¿Yo?, ¿porque me culpas a mí? No recuerdo haberla apagado**

**R. Debiste haber sido tú, estas más cerca de donde está la alarma, no puede ser! no puede ser!** –se acercó y tomó el despertador en sus manos y vio que estaba programada para sonar a las siete de la noche-** ¡Quinn! Lo programaste para que sonara en la noche** –se quejaba

**Q. Cálmate ya … fue un error, la próxima vez lo haces tu**

**R. Tengo que irme a bañar** –caminó hacia el baño- **Ven, también necesitas bañarte** –gritó desde el baño.

**Q. Rachel ya son las doce y media ¿ya a que vamos a la escuela?**

**R. Te estoy esperando** –gritó.

**Q. No tengo ropa**

**R. Usas alguna de la mía**

**Q. No pienso ponerme ninguna de esas faldas escocesas** –Rachel se asomó por la puerta del baño y Quinn al ver la cara molesta continuo- **no es que estén mal**

**R. ¿No te gusta mi ropa?**

**Q. No no es eso, es que no son mi estilo**

**R. Ven a bañarte** –dijo regresando al baño.

A la rubia no le quedo de otra y la siguió al baño, que la morena estuviera enojada no le impidió que en la regadera le diera más amor a su esposa, después de una larga ducha las chicas estaban cambiadas y listas para salir, Quinn para demostrarle que no tenía nada en contra de las faldas escocesas se puso una.

**R. Te ves hermosa amor**

**Q. Ya vámonos… iré a comprar algo para desayunar, te veo más tarde en la escuela**

**R. ¿No nos vamos a ir juntas?**

**Q. Es que muero de hambre, además la maestra que me toca a esta hora ya no me dejará entrar y tú no quieres llegar más tarde**

**R. Está bien, pero no te tardes y me llevas algo de desayunar también tengo hambre**

Las chicas subieron a sus respectivos autos y se dirigieron a sus destinos.

Cuando Quinn llegó a la escuela buscaba a Rachel para entregarle la comida pero se encontró a Santana que desde lejos venía carcajeándose y apuntándola.

**Q. ¿De qué te ríes?**

**S. De ti** –decía al verla en la falda escocesa y una blusa de botones blanca- **Llevas como cinco días casada y ya te convertiste en una Berry** –no paraba de reírse.

**Q. Cállate López** –se lamentaba de no haberse puesto su ropa del día anterior.

**S. Ven Berry vamos a mi casillero tengo unas cosas que darte**

Las dos chicas caminaron hacía el casillero de la latina quien saco de él unas revistas de autos y se las entregó a la rubia.

**Q. ¿Para qué quiero esto?** –preguntó viendo las revistas.

**S. Es para que veas que el Mustang es más rápido que el Camaro, me las dio mi tío Luis**

**Q. Claro que no**

**S. ¿Qué huele tan rico?**

**Q. Compré algo de comida, Rachel y yo no hemos comido nada en todo el día… ¿Quieres?**

**S. Si, huele delicioso**

**Q. Vamos a la cafetería** –dijo mientras caminaban y saco su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Rachel.

_Para Rachel: te espero en la cafetería amor. Q._

Al llegar a la cafetería estaba los chicos del glee club a excepción de Kurt y Rachel, los chicos tenían resaca y estaban sin ganas de clases así que se habían saltado algunas cuantas. Quinn dejo la bolsa de la comida en la mesa.

**Q. Vamos a esperar a que llegué mi esposa**

**S. Pero muero de hambre Berry** –seguía burlándose.

**Q. Agarra el tuyo** –la rubia sabía que sus amigas iban a querer así que había llevado un par extra.

Santana agarró dos porciones y uno se lo paso a su novia que estaba sentada en la mesa de a lado junto a las chicas mientras Quinn comenzaba a hojear las revistas.

**S. ¿Gustan?** –les ofreció a los chicos, todos negaron con la cabeza y haciendo mala cara pues traían revuelto el estómago por la resaca –**Mira los caballos de fuerza de este y mira lo que tiene el Camaro** –señalaba la revista mientras seguía comiendo.

**P. Eso no tiene nada que ver Santana, es poca la diferencia además de que el Camaro tiene mayor arranque y por unos segundo tomaría ventaja** –dijo Puck ya junto a las chicas y viendo una de las revistas también.

**Sa. Pero es mayor la aceleración del Mustang** –dijo el chico rubio-** y no le servirían de nada esos segundos de ventaja.**

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir sobre los autos cuando llegó Rachel con Kurt y vio como los chicos rodeaban a Quinn y Santana.

**R. ¿Otra vez están hablando de autos?** –les preguntó a las chicas que estaban en la otra mesa.

**T. Déjalos, nada va hacer que cambien de tema**

**R. Hmm en cuanto Quinn me vea dejará la discusión**

**M. Si claro yo quiero ver eso** –respondió mercedes.

**R. Dame mi comida Quinn** –le hablo fuerte para que la escuchará.

Pero la rubia ni siquiera volteo a verla, al contrario seguía en la discusión.

**Q. Estamos hablando del Camaro que es 2012 y un Mustang que es 2010, eso es imposible**

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse al ver que la rubia ni siquiera se percató de que la morena había llegado.

**T. Buen intento Rachel** –seguían riendo.

**R. Claro que me hará caso** –dijo ya molesta- **Ven Britt vamos a besarnos** –volvió a hablar fuerte para que su esposa la escuchara, pero ella ni ninguno de los chicos de la mesa de lado voltearon a verlas, Rachel se dio la vuelta frustrada cuando en frente tenía a la rubia de ojos azules la que acercó sus labios a los de la morena - **¿Qué haces Brittany?** –preguntó sorprendida por la acción de la rubia y alejaba su cabeza.

**B. Pues dijiste que íbamos a besarnos** –respondía encogiéndose de hombros.

**R. Solo estaba bromeando** –se dio la media vuelta y tomó la bolsa donde estaba la comida.

**Q. A ver si te gusta** –le dijo a su esposa al verla-** …eso solo se podría ver en una verdadera carrera porque nunca creeré eso del Mustang**

**R. Ya, ya, dejen de hablar de autos y tú ven a comer conmigo** –dijo gritando.

**Q. ¿Por qué te enojas?**

**R. Por qué llevo esperando a que te dignes en hacerme caso… y lo único que escucho es Mustang, Camaro, Mustang… ya estamos hartas** –señalo a las chicas de la mesa de a lado quienes asintieron –**si tanto quieren saber cuál es más rápido deberían de jugar una carrera** –dijo sarcásticamente y aventó las llaves del Mustang al centro de la mesa donde estaban los chicos quienes todos trataban de agarrarlas pero Santana terminó quedándose con ellas.

**S. ¿Aceptas el reto Fabray?** –Quinn miró a Santana y vio como los demás chicos la veían ansiosos esperando la respuesta

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos


	36. Chapter 36

**Q. Acepto**

Los chicos gritonearon al escuchar la respuesta, Rachel estaba enojada, ella lo había dicho sarcásticamente y ahora se había convertido en realidad.

**S. Perfecto, entonces mañana correremos… hay que ver que alguien revise los autos**

**B. Finn puede hacerlo** –dijo Blaine mirando al chico que estaba sentado callado.

**F. Yo no voy a revisar nada que tenga que ver con esos autos** -se levantó y se fue.

**S. Le diré a mi prima Mikaela que venga a verlos**

Quinn se levantó y fue junto a Rachel que ya estaba en la otra mesa comiendo, agarró su porción de comida y cuando iba a comenzar vi que Rachel la miraba.

**Q. ¿Qué?**

**R. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar correr en una carrera?**

**Q. Tú fuiste la que dio la idea**

**R. Estaba bromeando** –estaba frustrada.

**Q. Pues no creo que Santana quiera devolverte las llaves**

**R. Santana mis llaves** –le gritó a la latina.

**S. Olvídalo Berry**

**R. Ves todo es por tu culpa **–volteo a ver a su esposa.

**Q. ¿De qué me estas culpando ahora? Si mal no recuerdo tú aventaste las llaves**

**Los chicos al ver que la pareja estaba comenzando a pelear decidieron irse y las dejaron solas.**

**R. Quinn no puedes participar en esa carrera**

**Q. Pero ya les dije que sí, no voy a dejar que piensen que me eche para atrás** –respondió mientras comía.

**R. ¿Te importa más lo que digan los demás a lo que te pide tu esposa?** –cruzó los brazos.

**Q. Claro que me importa lo que piensas y opinas pero ya no puedo decir que no** –termino de comer y se levantó- **¿Nos vamos?**

**R. No, estoy muy enojada contigo, no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser, además ya tuviste un accidente deberías de saber que esto es muy riesgoso**

**Q. Y por ese accidente sabrás que no me pasará nada**

**R. A ti no ¿pero qué me dices de Santana?**

**Q. No va a pasar nada amor**

**R. Me voy a clases** –salió de la cafetería dejando a la rubia sola.

Rachel había evitado encontrarse con su esposa entre las clases, cuando termino camino rápido al estacionamiento para encontrar a Santana y pedirle las llaves del auto, cuando llegó vio como la latina se subía así que corrió para alcanzarla pero Santana al verla encendió el auto y acelero.

**R. Santana mi auto** –gritó al ver que se alejaba.

**B. Adiós Rachel** –gritaba también mientras salía por la ventana y agitaba su mano.

La morena se quedó en medio del estacionamiento enojada, cuando el auto amarillo de Quinn se acercó a ella y la rubia se asomó por la ventanilla.

**Q. ¿Nos vamos?**

Rachel se subió de mala gana azotando la puerta al cerrarla, ya una vez dentro cruzó los brazos, sin decir nada y miraba a la ventanilla, después de unos minutos de que el auto estaba en marcha vio que Quinn tomó una calle que no iba a su casa.

**R. ¿A dónde vamos?** –volteo a ver a su esposa.

**Q. Al centro comercial, tengo que comprar unas cosas** –respondió sin quitar la vista del frente.

Al llegar al centro comercial las dos chicas bajaron del auto, Rachel no quería bajar pero Quinn le insistió que la acompañara y finalmente accedió. Entraron a una tienda de ropa y la rubia veía las chaquetas de cuero.

**R. ¿Me trajiste porque lo que necesitabas era más ropa? Además de que estás viendo esas horribles prendas que hacen con la piel de indefensos animales**

**Q. No lo sabía** –dijo al ver la cara de su esposa.

La rubia dejo esas chaquetas y se dirigió a la encargada para preguntar por las sintéticas, a ella le gustaba más la otra pero había prometido no consumir nada por lo que hayan matado un animal. A la morena le había gustado que Quinn le hiciera caso pero aún estaba enojada por lo de la carrera y no iba a ceder.

**R. ¿Entonces esto es lo que ibas a comprar?**

**Q. Sí, es que quiero verme bien en la carrera… por cierto ¿aún tienes mis lentes de sol?, me gustaría usarlos también**

**R. si, están en la casa cuando lleguemos te los doy** –respondió enojada.

**Q. Quédatelos voy a comprar otros**

**R. Deja de estar gastando dinero, los lentes están en la casa cuando lleguemos te los doy**

**Q. No es dinero que nos falte, es un regalo de mi papá y quiero comprarme algo**

**R. Como nada más tomas las decisiones tu sola… pero bueno como quieras, te espero en el estacionamiento** –dio media vuelta y se fue.

La morena estaba recargada en el Camaro, estaba realmente molesta pero más que molesta estaba preocupada no quería que le pase nada a su rubia por la carrera y si algo le llegará a pasar sería su culpa por haber sido ella la que dio esa idea. La morena estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien se le acercaba.

**F. ¿Por eso te casaste con ella? ¿Por su auto?** –Finn se lo decía despectivamente, lleva una bolsa con varias botellas de aceite.

**R. No quiero hablar contigo en este momento** –Rachel había escuchado suficiente de ese auto en ese día.

Finn la observo hizo un gesto de desagrado y se fue.

Rachel veía el reloj, la rubia se había tardado unos largos minutos en salir.

**Q. Perdón amor ¿Tarde mucho?** –preguntó abriendo el auto.

**R. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?**

**Q. Te compré una chamarra también, te verás muy sexy** –trataba de contentar a su esposa.

**R. No quiero nada** –respondió escueta.

La rubia encendió el auto y emprendió camino hacía la casa de los Berry, una vez que llegaron, Rachel se bajó del auto sin decir nada y entró a la casa para dirigirse a su habitación. Quinn bajó una bolsa con cosas que había comprado y fue a la habitación de su esposa pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

**Q. ¿En serio Rachel?** –Recargaba la cabeza en la puerta- **¿Te vas a comportar así?, habla conmigo mi amor… Rachel**

**R. Vete a casa Quinn** –le dijo a través de la puerta.

Quinn bajo las escaleras y se fue, al llegar a su casa se bañó y se cambió, cuando veía que se pondría el siguiente día recibió un mensaje.

_Para Quinn: Fabray estamos cenando, trae tu trasero y a tu esposa para que nos acompañen. S._

La rubia sentía hambre y sabía que no había una posibilidad que pudiera ir a cenar con su esposa y menos que quisiera acompañarla así que le envió un mensaje a Santana para saber la dirección, cuando la recibió tomó las llaves y se fue.

Al llegar a la dirección que Santana le había dado vio que se trataba de un restaurant mexicano al entrar vio en una mesa a las chicas, estaba Santana y otra mujer, una mujer de cabello negro que le llegaba un poco a bajo de los hombros y ondulado, tez morena un poco como Santana. Se acercó a su mesa.

**S. Hasta que apareces Fabray** –la mesa en la que estaban tenía una botella de tequila, Santana se veía que ya había tomado unos cuantos shots.

**Q. ¿Así estas conduciendo mi auto?**

**S. Ya no es tuyo Quinnie, recuerda que ahora es de tu mujer… por cierto ella es mi prima Mikaela y ya reviso el auto**

**Mi. Hola Quinn mucho gusto** –dijo la chica, Quinn pudo ver que la mujer era hermosa, sus ojos eran color verde y sus labios prominentes.

**Q. Mucho gusto Mikaela**

**S. Siéntate ya Fabray, deja le digo a mi tía que te traiga un pozole**

**Q. ¿Qué es eso?**

**S. Es una comida mexicana te va a gustar** –le hablaba ya a su tía, la esposa de su tío Luis y le pidió la comida de la rubia.

**Q. ¿y Britt?** –se le hizo extraño pues ellas siempre estaban juntas.

**Mi. Allá** –apunto con el dedo. La rubia de ojos azules estaba bailando con el mariachi y llevaba un sombrero de charro en la cabeza.

**S. Toma** –le entregó un shot.

**Q. No Santana no puedo tomar, estoy conduciendo**

**S. Tómatelo solo será uno, además creo que lo necesitas**

**Q. Está bien, pero solo uno** –agarró el vasito y le dio el trago haciendo una mueca.

**Mi. Me dijeron que traerías a tu esposa ¿Dónde está?** –preguntó mientras su mamá le dejaba el plato a la rubia.

**Q. Está enojada por lo de la carrera** –respondió viendo la comida que le habían llevado, la movía con la cuchara y se dio cuenta que eran granos con caldo, agarró la primera cucharada y se la metió a la boca, sintió el ardor por lo picoso que estaba, sintió ganas de escupirlo pero como estaban Santana, Mikaela y Ana, la tía de Santana se lo paso.

**A. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?**

**Q. Mhm, está muy rico** –la tía se retiró, ya que estaba un poco lejos volvió a hablar- **está muy picoso Santana ¿qué tiene?**

**S. No seas exagerada solo tiene un poco de chile** –Mikaela solo reía.

**Q. ¿Poco? Siento que me saldrá fuego de los oídos** –se quejaba.

**S. Ay no exageres y comételo, porque si no lo haces será como una ofensa para mi tía** –mentía- **¿verdad Mikaela?**

**Mi. Si, son capaces de sacar la escopeta por tal ofensa** –la rubia volteo a ver su plato y volvió a darle otra cucharada y se le veía la cara de sufrimiento.

**S. Toma** –le entrego otro shot- **esto te aliviará el ardor** –la rubia lo agarró y se lo tomo.

Quinn siguió comiéndose el pozole entre los tragos que Santana le daba ya llevaba la mitad del plato cuando la tía Ana se acercó a su mesa de nuevo.

**A, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga Santana? esta tan roja** –volteo a ver a la rubia- **si se te hace muy picoso no te lo comas**

**Q. No, está muy rico gracias**

**B. Quinn, yo no me comí mi sopa estaba muy picoso y ahí lo deje** –la rubia volteo a ver a las dos latinas que estaban en la mesa muertas de risa, Santana golpeaba la mesa mientras reía.

**Mi. Ya déjalo Quinn, no te harán nada**

**Q. Muy graciosa Santana** –dijo quitándole la botella de tequila y dándole unos tragos para quitar el ardor.

Pasaron las horas entre charlando y tomando, Mikaela le contaba del auto y otras cosas que la rubia no entendía, le contó que también era lesbiana y que su abuela les dijo que esa generación de nietos había salido gay y culpaba a la comida rápida. Habían tomado tanto que terminaron bailando con los del mariachi Santana, Quinn y Britt mientras que la prima de Santana las veía desde la mesa pues ella no había tomado.

Cuando cerraron el restaurant el tío Luis se llevó a Santana y Brittany, Mikaela llevó a Quinn en el camaro a casa de los Berry, Quinn insistió en que quería ir a ver a su esposa y fue la única dirección que dio y Mikaela no sabía dónde vivía la rubia así que no tuvo opción, tras ellas iban otros primos de Santana para llevarse a Mikaela a casa cuando dejara a la rubia. Al llegar a casa de los Berry Mikaela ayudo a bajar a Quinn y acercarla a la puerta, los otros primos desde la camioneta la despedían con la mano.

**Q. Viva México** –gritó a los primos, mientras esto le hacían segunda y se alejaron cuando Quinn tocó el timbre.

**R. Quinn** –abrió la puerta después de unos minutos.

**Q. Mi amor quería verte, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo** –trataba de abrazar a su esposa pero la morena se hacía a un lado.

**R. ¿Dónde estabas Quinn?** –pregunto con sus brazos cruzados y movía su pie de arriba abajo haciendo ruido- **¿Por qué tomaste tanto?**

**Q. Shhh, vas a despertar a tus papas** –se llevó el dedo a los labios.

**L. Ya estamos despierto Quinn** –se acercaba su hija.

**Q. Perdón suegro, pero no podía esperar para ver a su hija** –se agarraba de la pared para no caerse.

**H. Déjala entrar, va a despertar a los vecinos**

**R. Ven** –la agarró de la cintura para ayudarla a entrar, una vez adentró la dirigía para las escaleras.

**L. ¿A dónde vas?** –la morena se detuvo.

**R. A llevarla a mi cuarto**

**L. No, ella se queda en el sillón**

**H. Los estudios demuestran que el alcohol aumentan el libido** –Rachel guió a la rubia para sentarla en el sillón –**deja traerle una cobija y una almohada** –se fue junto con Leroy.

**R. ¿A dónde fuiste?** –volvió a preguntar.

**Q. Fui a cenar con Santana y Brittany** – respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

**R. ¿A cenar o a tomar?** –volvió a mover el pie.

**Q. Solo me tome dos**

**R. ¿Dos botellas?** –la rubia le hizo una cara ternura y Rachel termino cediendo quitándole los mechones de la frente –**ay Quinn** –llegó Hiram con la almohada y la cobija y se fue. Rachel le acomodo la almohada- **acuéstate**

**Q. Pero yo quiero dormir contigo** –volvió a hacerle cara de ternura.

**R. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo** –se sentó a un lado de ella, pues ya se había acostado y volvía a acariciarle el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

Rachel subió a su habitación y se durmió.

Quinn despertó, aún estaba oscuro, vio que estaba en el sillón de la casa de los Berry y a su lado estaba Rachel acostada abrazándola, Quinn había despertado por qué le dolía mucho la cabeza, miró su teléfono y vio que iban a ser las seis, la hora en que despertaba su esposa.

**Q. Mi amor despierta** –susurró- **ya son las seis** –Rachel desperto- **perdón por haber llegado de esa forma a tu casa**

**R. ¿Por qué viniste aquí y no a tu casa?**

**Q. Quería verte, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo** –la abrazaba y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

**R. Es que no quiero que corras esa carrera Quinn** –le acariciaba la cara- **me preocupo** –Quinn la soltó y comenzó a buscarse en sus bolsillos.

**Q. Ten** –le puso en la mano las llaves del auto- **no voy a correr** –Rachel sonrió y la beso.

**R. ¿Manejaste así?** –había vuelto a abrazarla.

**Q. Me trajo la prima de Santana, ¿y tú como llegaste aquí?**

**R. No puedo dormir ya lejos de ti** –la volvió a besar.

**H. Disculpen que las moleste** –Decía sarcásticamente- **pero necesitó prender la luz**– Quinn al escucharlo de levanto del sillón quedándose sentada

**R. Buenos días papá**

**H. Buenos día mi amor, buenos días Quinn** –decía sarcástico nuevamente.

**Q. Buenos días señor Berry… será mejor que me vaya** –se levantaba del sillón.

**R. Toma** –le entregaba las llaves del auto.

**Q. Quédatelo, tu auto lo trae Santana** –Hiram volteo a verlas al escuchar eso.

**H. ¿Así que tu auto no estaba descompuesto?** –preguntaba molesto.

**Q. No sé enoje señor Berry, fue un regalo mío para Rachel** –la morena solo los veía a los dos.

**H. Es un regalo muy caro Quinn, ¿no crees?**

**Q. Sí, pero ahora compartimos las cosas** –Rachel le tomaba la mano

**H. Es un detalle muy bonito de tu parte Quinn, pero también nos mintieron en eso** –recriminaba.

R. Perdón papá, no podía decirte en ese momento que el auto era mío, pero prometo que no habrá más mentiras

H. Ay chicas –comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina.

**Q. ¿Señor Berry?** –el hombre se detuvo y dio media vuelta- **Perdón por haber llegado así a su casa, no volverá a suceder**

**H. Eso espero Quinn, aunque fue muy divertido verte en ese estado** –la rubia se avergonzó y Rachel reía. El hombre siguió su camino a la cocina.

**Q. Bueno ya me voy** –le dijo a su esposa.

**R. Toma las llaves Quinn** –se las entregaba.

**Q. Quédatelas mi amor, me iré caminando… además me servirá el fresco de la mañana** –decía caminando ya hacía la puerta.

**R. ¿voy por ti para ir a la escuela?** –preguntó ya en la puerta, Quinn ya había salido.

**Q. No, alla te veo, me iré en el autobús** –Rachel se acercó y beso a su esposa que estaba desprevenida- **tus papás pueden vernos** –dijo viendo hacía el interior de la casa.

**R. Miedosa** –reía.

**Q. Nos vemos más tarde amor** –se acercó y le dio un beso rápido.

Rachel llegó a la escuela y se sorprendió al ver posters de Quinn y Santana con los autos, en un lado del pasillo estaba Jacob entrevistando a Santana quien decía que le patearía el trasero blanco a Fabray, varios chicos traían playeras con la leyenda "Team Santana" y otros con " Team Fabray"

**B. ¿Y Quinn?** –preguntó llegando por detrás.

**R. Está en su casa** –respondió mirando la playera que traía la rubia, era una playera azul con un imagen de Bumblebee el de transformers- **¿y tú a quien apoyas?**

**B. Obviamente a Santana, pero no pude evitar pedirle una de Bumblebee a Lord Tumbigton… esta es para ti** –le entregó una playera color rosa con la leyenda "Team Fabray"-** ¿O quieres una de Santy?**

**R. No la necesito, Quinn no va a correr esa carrera**

Jacob al escuchar eso dejo la entrevista que le hacía a Santana a la mitad y volteo la cámara hacía su cara.

**J. Tenemos una noticia de última hora, la sensual esposa del amor de mi vida Quinn Fabray quien correría el Camaro se acobardo y no se presentará a la carrera** –Rachel al escucharlo se acercó.

**R. No es cobarde, no va a correr por que yo se lo pedí** –Jacob le enfocaba la cámara.

**J. Le añadimos otro adjetivo** –regresaba a enfocarse- c**obarde y mandilona, pero no deben de juzgarla, si yo pudiera disfrutar del cuerpo de Rachel Berry** –se acercaba a la morena- **también lo haría** -iban pasando Puck y Finn y Jacob los enfoco con la cámara- **¿Qué opinan que Quinn Fabray se acobardo por órdenes de su sensual esposa?**

**P. ¿Te pegan Fabray?** –reía

**F. Vaya perdedora** –dijo y siguió su camino.

**J. Eso es la opinión de los jugadores de Futbol** –había regresado la cámara a su cara- **ahora veamos lo que opinan las porristas** –se acercó a unas de las porristas que platicaban recargadas en los casilleros, las chicas traían la playera de "Team Fabray"- **Chicas que opinan que la mujer que me robo a Rachel no va a correr por que su esposa no la dejo?**

**D. Quinn si yo fuera tu esposa…. Te dejaría hacer lo que TÚ quieras** –Respondió Dana mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara y sus amigas reían.

Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía, las porristas estaba atrás de su esposa.

**J. ¿Qué opinas que la señorita Fabray no correrá la carrera?** –le preguntó a Mike que iba pasando.

**Mi. ¡¿Qué?, Quinn vas hacer que pierda mi apuesta** –se quejaba- **Santana dijo que si no se corría la carrera no regresaría el dinero a nadie** –Jacob quito de la cámara a Mike para poner a Santana que estaba recargada en la pared moviendo los billetes con su mano.

**S. Anulada la carrera no se devuelve el dinero a ninguno de los dos bandos** –se acercó al chico que entrevistaba y lo cacheteo con el paquete de dinero mientras se iba.

**B. Aquí está la playera que me pediste Jacob, son 200 dólares** –le entregaba una playera con la leyenda "Team Berry"

**J. ¡¿Quee? ¿Por qué es tanto?** –decía con la playera en la mano.

**B. Es que fue una edición especial, además tuve que forzar a Lord Tubbington porque ya no quería trabajar ese gato holgazán** –Jacob comenzó a sacarse el dinero el dinero de su bolsa

**J. ¿Te puedo deber 50?**

**B. Sin dinero no hay playera** –se la arrebato.

**J. ¿Te puedo pagar con un favor sexual?**

**B. Bueno, dame los 150 y ten tu playera** –se la entregaba de nuevo mientras el chico la agarraba y le entregaba el dinero- **y recuerda que me debes un favor sexual** –dijo alejándose.

Rachel estaba viendo sorprendida por todo lo que había en la escuela, parecía irreal pues algunos profesores también se veían haciendo apuestas. Vio que un chico rayaba uno de los posters donde estaba Quinn poniéndole "cobarde".

**R. Quinn no es ninguna cobarde** –le gritó al chico.

Sacó su celular y le marco a su esposa.

**Q. Hola amor** –respondió después de varios tonos, se escuchaba adormilada.

**R. Tienes que venir en este momento Quinn** –decía histérica.

**Q. ¿Qué pasa Rachel?** –preguntaba asustada.

**R. Cámbiate inmediatamente y ven, tienes que correr esa carrera**

**Q. No, te prometí que no iba hacerlo** –se negaba.

**R. Quinn olvida lo que te dije y ven… no olvides mi chamarra** –le colgó

**Q. Yo también te amo Rachel**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos **


	37. Chapter 37

Rachel se dirigió a donde estaba Santana, estaban juntó a la mesa donde Brittany tenía sus playeras para venderlas.

**R. Prepárate Santana que Quinn viene para acá para patearte tu latino trasero** –la apuntaba con el dedo- **y tú**- le dijo a Brittany- **dame mi playera** –la rubia le entregó la playera rosa- **no quiero esta** –agarró una negra con las letras blancas obviamente del equipo de su esposa.

**B. De esa son 200 dólares** –estiró la mano.

**R. No te voy a pagar nada** –dijo poniéndose la playera- **dejémoslo a mano con la gasolina que han gastado de mi Mustang y la limpieza a fondo que tendré que hacerle después** –volteo a ver a la latina.

**B. Bueno me puedes pagar con algún favor sexual como Jacob** –dijo sin importancia.

**S. ¡¿Qué?** –se dirigió al chico que seguía haciendo entrevistas y lo empujo contra los lockers- **dame el dinero que le debes a Brittany** –le ordeno.

**J. Toma** –rápidamente saco dinero de su pantalón y lo entregó temblando.

**S. Son 100 dólares** –estiraba la mano.

**J. Pe pero nada más le debía 50** –tartamudeaba.

**S. pues son 50 más por andar ofreciéndole esos tipos de favores a mi novia** –el chico saco un puño de moneditas y comenzó a contarlas- **ay dame eso** –le quito el puño de monedas y se fue.

**R. Y tú, deja de estarle diciendo cosas a mi esposa que ya viene para acá** –apuntaba al chico que seguía recargado en los lockers.

**J. Vamos a esperar entonces a ver si viene** –dijo acomodándose la ropa.

Rachel había ido al baño para mandarle un mensaje a Quinn pues no llegaba, estaba en uno de los cubículos cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió.

**E. Dana ya llegó Quinn** –le decía una porrista a la también Cheerio.

**D. Deja ponerme lápiz labial**

Rachel al escucharlas abrió la puerta pero las chicas ya habían salido del baño, así que se dirigió a la entrada, quería llegar antes que las porristas pero iban pasando los del equipo de futbol y no la dejaron pasar lo rápido que ella quería irse.

Cuando por fin pudo salir vio a la rubia que estaba agachada apoyando sus brazos en la ventanilla de un Taxi pagando, cuando se levantó y dio la vuelta se iba poniendo sus lentes de aviador negros, llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negro abierta que mostraba una playera gris con un dibujo color negro, unos jeans negros y unos converses del mismo color, su cabello estaba suelto y alborotado y llevaba maquillaje ligero y sus labios color rosa, con su mano derecha cargaba su mochila. Rachel estaba impactada viendo lo sexy que se veía su esposa pero su cara cambió cuando vio que las porristas se acercaron.

**D. Hola Quinn** –dijo sensualmente-** me firmas mi playera** –le entregó un marcador. Quinn lo tomó y se quedó viendo la playera que decía "Team Fabray"

**Q. ¿Es por la carrera?** –estaba sorprendida de que hubiera playeras.

**D. Si, ¿Entonces me firmas?** –Dijo levantando el pecho.

**Q. Claro** –firmo cerca del hombro.

**D. Ahora que nos tomen una foto** –pidió poniéndose a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura. Quinn no se movió. Se le hacía tan exagerado que estuvieran haciendo eso solo por una carrera.

Cuando otra de las porristas le iba a tomar la foto Dana se movió y beso en la comisura de los labios a la rubia, al sentir el beso Quinn movió la cabeza, no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle porque llegó Jacob.

**J. ¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas Fabray?**

**Q. ¿Sobre qué?** –lo miraba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la entrada de la escuela y veía a varios chicos que también traían playeras tanto de ella como de Santana.

**J. Sobre la carrera por supuesto** –seguía a la rubia.

**Q. Dime, pero que sea rápido** –Se detuvo.

**J. ¿Por qué te casaste con el amor de mi vida Rachel Berry?** –Gritaba ya enfocándola con la cámara- **¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué?** –Seguía gritando mientras la rubia lo veía desconcertada- **responde**

**Q. Eso no es sobre la carrera** -dio media vuelta.

**J. Está bien, este bien** –acelero el paso y se puso enfrente de la rubia de nuevo- **seré profesional, haré la pregunta que todos queremos saber… ¿Es tan buena en la cama Rachel como lo imagino?** –Quinn lo empujo enojada por la pregunta hacía un lado.

Quinn trataba de buscar a Rachel entré el tumulto de estudiantes que salían de la escuela, Jacob se puso enfrente nuevamente frente a la chica.

**J. ¿Algún día me invitaran a hacer un trio?**

**Q. Deja de preguntar esas cosas de mi esposa o voy a golpearte** –dijo apartándolo nuevamente pues había visto a Rachel. Rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba su mujer.

**J. Así es como responde Quinn Fabray a las preguntas que profesionalmente le he hecho, juzgue usted** –dijo enfocándose la cámara él.

**Q. Mi amor** –la abrazó y trato de besarla pero Rachel apartó la cabeza y el beso termino en la mejilla.

**R. ¿Por qué dejas que esas porristas te besen?** –limpiaba con su mano la marca del beso que tenía su esposa.

**Q. Yo no sabía que lo iba hacer… ¿además que es todo esto?** –veía un poster de ella y Santana en el piso.

**R. Al parecer todo el mundo se enteró de la carrera y ahora están más que emocionados y como la gente comenzó a insultarte y no iba a permitirlo**

**Q. ¿Por eso quieres que corra?** –preguntó moviendo la cabeza.

**R. Si, por que tú no eres cobarde, así que quiero que le patees el trasero a Santana** –le entregó las llaves.

**Q. ¿Ahora si me vas a besar?** –la morena se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura y beso su cuello.

**R. Te ves tan sexy** –se mordió el labio. Quinn se acercó y la beso.

**S. Búsquense un cuarto** –dijo llegando junto a las chicas.

**Q. ¿Preparada para no poder sentarte durante días?**

**S. Deberías de decírmelo tú… en fin, ya tengo el lugar sígueme en tu menos veloz auto…recuerda si gano me prestarás el auto por un día.**

**Q. Y si yo gano usarás la playera de "Team Fabray" toda la semana.**

**B. Tu esposa me debe un favor sexual** –dijo caminando junto a Santana.

**R. Yo no te debo nada** –Quinn veía extrañada a su esposa- **dice eso porque no quise pagarle esta playera** –estiraba la playera con su mano.

**Q. Se te ve muy sexy** –volvía a besarla- **pero nada de pagar ese favor eh**

**S. Mueve tu trasero Fabray** –Gritó.

Las chicas llegaron al estacionamiento, los chicos que estaban ahí las observaban, Santana y Brittany se subieron al Mustang mientras Quinn y Rachel al Camaro.

**Q. ¿Sabes que esta es la última oportunidad para que me digas si no quieres que corra?** –dejó de ver la calle para ver a su esposa.

**R. Si amor** –contestó aun no muy segura- **pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado Quinn**

**Q. Tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo amor**

Las chicas habían seguido a Santana, los otros chicos al ver que se iban se subieron a sus autos y también las siguieron hasta llegar a una de las calles vacía de la ciudad, la calle estaba lleno de estudiantes de Mckinley, Quinn se estaciono a lado de Santana quedando a la par.

**Q. Traigo la chaqueta en la mochila** –le dijo a su esposa mientras que Santana le hacía una seña para que saliera del auto- a**gárrala, yo iré con Santana.**

Quinn bajo del auto dejando a su esposa dentro, la morena abrió la mochila y saco una chaqueta de imitación de piel color negro parecida a la de la rubia, al verla sonrió y se la puso cuando unos golpes en el vidrio la distrajeron.

**Mi. Podrías abrir el cofre, preciosa** –Rachel se le quedó viendo a la hermosa mujer latina.

Rachel hizo lo que Mikaela le pidió, termino de ponerse la chaqueta y bajo del auto y camino hacía la latina que empezaba a revisar la maquinaria del auto.

**R. ¿Qué le estás haciendo al auto?** –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

**Mi. Lo voy a revisar para que todo esté bien** –respondió con las manos ya dentro de la máquina –**que mal educada…** -dejo de ver el auto y volteo a ver a Rachel mientras extendía su mano- **Soy Mikaela López**

**R. Mucho gusto Mikaela, yo soy Rachel Berry** –tomó la mano de la mujer. La chica regresó a seguir viendo la maquinaria para ver que todo estuviera en orden, la morena no le quitaba la vista a lo que le hacía al auto ya que era prima de Santana no sabía que esperar de ella- **¿Y qué tal está el auto?**

**Mi. No podría estar en mejores condiciones** –miraba a la morena de arriba abajo con una mirada seductora, Rachel se sonrojo pues al parecer no hablaba del auto- **no te sonrojes** –le toco la mejilla con la mano llenándola de aceite-** perdón… te manche de grasa** –se acercó más a la morena y con su otra mano le limpio la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

Quinn había seguido a Santana hasta donde estaba Puck, Mike y Sam, los chicos estaba haciendo una línea donde la carrera terminaría.

**S. Toma Puck** –le entregó una radio en la que se podía escuchar la frecuencia de la radio de la policía-** ya sabes que hacer**

**Q. ¿Para qué es eso?** –preguntó desorientada.

**P. Es para escuchar a la policía, recuerda que las carreras son ilegales**

**Q. No le vayan a decir a Rachel sino hasta aquí llega la carrera** –reía.

**S. ¿Todo esta listo chicos?**

**Mik. Si, Sam y yo vamos a vigilar la meta, vamos a ver quién gana… que serás tú Quinn lo sé** –Sam y Santana comenzaron a reír.

**Sa. Claro que no, ganará Santana** –decía muy seguro.

**Q. Si como sea** –dijo dando la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba Rachel.

Santana la siguió detrás, al llegar a donde estaban los autos pudo ver como Mikaela estaba muy cerca de Rachel y le acariciaba el rostro. Quinn apresuro su paso para llegar a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Cómo ves el auto Mikaela?** –preguntó mientras abrazaba a la morena.

**R. Dijo que está muy bien** –respondió nerviosa pues la chica latina había regresado a ver el interior del cofre.

**Q. Ah Mikaela entonces ya conociste a mi esposa** –dijo dándole un beso a Rachel.

**Mi. Sí, es muy hermosa** –volteo a ver a la rubia- **tienes mucha suerte**

**R. Aun no puedo creer que sea prima de Santana, ella es encantadora Quinn y bueno Santana es… Santana** –Quinn volteo a ver a su esposa celosa iba a hablar pero el ruido del cofre cerrándose la distrajo.

**Mi. Está todo listo**

**S. Sube tu trasero al auto Quinn, terminemos esto ya** –dijo llegando tomando de la mano de Brittany.

**R. Ten mucho cuidado amor** –la tomó del cuello y le dio un beso- **suerte**

Quinn y Santana se subieron a los autos, Dana paso en medio de los autos con una bandera color rojo y se detuvo en la ventanilla de Quinn.

**D. Suerte Quinn** –le guiño el ojo y siguió el camino.

Rachel al verla empezó a refunfuñar, Mikaela la vio y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

**Mi. Tranquila** –dijo amistosamente haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Rachel.

Los chicos que habían ido a ver la carrera estaba eufóricos pues Dana había dado la señal para que salieran, Santana arrancó en cuanto vio la señal a diferencia de Quinn que se quedó parada unos segundos pues se había distraído viendo por el espejo retrovisor como la prima de Santana abrazaba a su mujer, cuando reacciono vio que Santana iba unos metros más adelante que ella y arrancó, aceleró al tope de lo que daba el auto y en poco tiempo casi alcanzo a Santana, la latina acelero más y agarró un poco más de ventaja, Quinn hizo un cambio y casi quedo a la par del otro auto cuando cruzaron la meta. Unos metros delante de la línea de meta las chicas se detuvieron, los chicos que estaban en la línea de arranque comenzaron a correr y otros subieron a sus autos para llegar a donde ya se habían estacionado los dos autos. Mikaela llevo a Brittany y Rachel en su moto.

Santana bajo festejando del auto que a diferencia de Quinn que bajo enojada y no porque haya perdido la carrera si no porque no le gustaba nada que Mikaela estuviera abrazando a su esposa. Los chicos llegaron algunos a felicitar a Santana mientras otros se lamentaban de haber perdido alguna apuesta. Quinn solo buscaba a su esposa y cuando la vio su enojo aumento, la morena iba en la moto agarrada de la cintura de Mikaela, cuando iba a ir a confrontarlas las porristas se interpusieron en su camino, no pudieron ver como sus ojos en ese momento estaban dorados ya que llevaba sus lentes negros.

**D. No importa que no hayas ganado, nosotras te vamos a premiar Quinn** –le sonreía coqueta.

**Q. No gracias Dana, ya te dije que estoy casada** –trataba de esquivarla para ir con Rachel.

**D. No soy celosa Quinn** –sonreía nuevamente.

Brittany había llegado a abrazar a su novia para festejar el triunfo, Rachel se quedó junto a Mikaela al ver que su esposa estaba rodeada de las porristas.

**S. Ves Baby, te dije que iba a ganar** –aún seguía eufórica- **a Santana nadie le gana**

**B. Siempre creí que ganarías Santy** –besaba a su novia.

**S. Yo soy la que gano y a Quinn es a quien se le acercan las mujeres** –veía a la rubia rodeada de las chicas.

**B. ¿Será porque tú tienes novia?** –la abrazó más fuerte.

**S. Pero ella está casada** –se quejaba.

**B. Pues quizá el matrimonio aumenta el atractivo**.

Santana simulaba toser para ignorar el comentario de su novia, camino de la mano con Brittany hacía donde estaba Quinn.

**S. Te pateé el trasero Fabray** –se burlaba de la rubia.

**Q. Solo porque me distraje** –se movía tratando de alejarse de las porristas pero las chicas la seguían.

**S. La verdad me sorprendiste, casi me alcanzas** –levantaba una ceja- **pero aun así gane** –sonreía- **quiero las llaves del Camaro**

**Q. ¿Y por qué el Camaro?** –preguntó desconcertada.

**S. Britt quiere pasear en tú auto** –la rubia de ojos azules asentía con la cabeza-** además ya estoy harta de que tu mujer solo traiga canciones de Bruno Mars**

Quinn le entregó las llaves de mala gana y la latina le regreso las del Mustang sonriendo.

**P. Alguien le aviso a la policía y viene para acá** –decía ya corriendo subiéndose a su camioneta.

Los chicos al escucharlo subieron a los diferentes autos en los que habían ido hasta el lugar. Quinn trataba de divisar a Rachel entra la multitud que corría, cuando la encontró con la mirada vio que la morena se había subido a la moto de Mikaela, a la rubia le molestaba que fuera con la chica latina pero le tranquilizaba que saliera del lugar, así que corrió al mustang en donde las porristas ya se habían subido, la rubia no tuvo tiempo de objetar pues tenía que salir de ahí. Arranco a toda velocidad pero de vez en cuando observaba el retrovisor para ver que ninguna patrulla la siguiera.

**D. ¿No era tu esposa la que se fue en la motocicleta con esa atractiva mujer?** –la chica iba en el asiento del copiloto.

**Q. Si… era ella** –aún seguía molesta.

**D. ¿Entonces vamos a mi casa para darte tu premio?** –preguntó viendo de arriba abajo a la chica que conducía.

**Q. No, las llevaré a la escuela** –seguía viendo el camino.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela varios chicos se bajaban de los autos que acaban de llegar, Santana y Brittany no aparecieron, Rachel estaba esperando a que llegara su esposa mientras hablaba con Mikaela. Quinn estaciono el auto.

**Q. Bájense** –les dijo a las porristas antes de salir del auto y cerrar con un portazo la puerta.

A las chicas se les hacía más atractivo que Quinn las tratará mal, bajaron del auto y se pusieron a platicar con otros chicos que estaban ahí. La rubia se dirigió a donde estaba Rachel parada, al llegar a ella la jaló del brazo alejándola unos cuantos metros de la latina.

**Q. ¿Por qué haces esto Rachel?** –preguntó enojada.

**R. ¿De qué hablas Quinn?** –no entendía la actitud de la rubia.

**Q. Ella te está coqueteando Rachel y tú les sigues el juego, tú fuiste conmigo y debiste haber regresado conmigo** –sus ojos dorados no se veían por los lentes negros, le habían cambiado por el enojo y los celos que sentía.

**R. ¿Y qué hacías tú con las porristas?** –puso las manos en su cadera.

**Q. Es diferente Rachel, ellas me buscan pero yo no les sigo el juego y tú si lo haces con ella… la próxima vez que vea que te coquetee la voy a calcinar**

**R. No digas eso Quinn, solo platicábamos pero si te molesta ya no lo haré**

**Q. Ya vamos** –camino hacía el auto dorado y Rachel la siguió.

**R. ¿Y tú auto?**

**Q. Santana se lo quiso llevar para celebrar con Brittany, ahora resulta que le gusta más el Camaro** –abrió la puerta del pasajero para que Rachel se subiera.

**R. No, este es mi auto** –le quitó las llaves de la mano.

Quinn de mala gana se subió al asiento del pasajero y la morena le cerró la puerta para después dirigirse al lugar del conductor, encendió el auto y arranco.

**R. ¿Estas enojada por qué perdiste?** –volteaba entre la calle y su esposa.

**Q. No, no me importa, estoy enojada porque Mikaela sabe que eres mi esposa y aun así te coquetea descaradamente** –respondió sin quitar la mirada de enfrente.

**R. No importa Quinn, yo solo te quiero a ti… además ya sabes lo que siento cuando se te acercan todas esas mujeres**

**Q. Osea ¿te estas vengando?** –volteo a verla.

**R. Claro que no… ¿A dónde vamos por cierto?** –había conducido sin rumbo.

**Q. Vamos a ir a que me demuestres cuánto me amas, mi mamá no debe de estar en casa** –le guiño el ojo.

**R. No creo que aguantes tanto** –reía- **además me gusta la idea nunca lo hemos hecho en tu cama**

Rachel tomó el camino para ir a la casa de su esposa, al llegar Quinn bajo rápido del auto seguida de la morena, abrió la puerta, abrazó a su mujer y comenzó a besarla, le quitó la chaqueta tirándola al piso, lo mismo hizo Rachel para después quitarle los lentes de sol ya ventarlos al piso, entre los besos se dirigieron a las escaleras cuando una voz las distrajo.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	38. Chapter 38

**J. Quinn** –Judy al encontrarlas en esa situación se quedó inmóvil, la mujer había salido de la cocina al escuchar movimiento dentro de la casa.

Quinn y Rachel al escuchar la voz de Judy se separaron del beso y del abrazo rápidamente, la rubia estaba de espaldas a su mamá, la morena con su mano le cubrió con los mechones rubios sus ojos, con este movimiento aviso a su esposa que estaban dorados.

**R. Hola señora Fabray** –estaba apenada, pero había hablado para darle tiempo a la rubia de que sus ojos cambiaran de nuevo, Quinn se tomaba su tiempo para recoger las chaquetas que estaban en el suelo.

**J. Dime Judy, Rachel** –miraba el piso, pues la situación la había incomodado, Rachel aprovecho y se acomodó el cabello.

**Q. Perdón mamá, no sabía que estabas aquí, no vi tu auto** –dijo poniendo el par de chaquetas en el sillón, sus ojos ya habían cambiado a su color natural.

**J. Lo llevé a revisión, estaba haciendo un ruido extraño** –levantaba la vista.

**Q. Me hubieras dicho y te hubiera llevado** –caminaba hacía su madre y le dio un beso.

**J. De todas maneras que bueno que las veo juntas** –seguía sin mirarlas a los ojos, Rachel y Quinn se miraban la una a la otra con vergüenza- **vengan para que coman conmigo**

Judy regresó a la cocina seguida de las chicas, la señora Fabray le sirvió a cada chica un plato con arroz blanco, tocino y pan además de un vaso de agua de fruta, al verlo Rachel miró a Quinn, la rubia al ver la mirada sabía que se refería al tocino en su plato así que se levantó y tomó dos platos en los cuales sirvió solo arroz. Judy veía extrañada a su hija.

**Q. Es que Rachel es vegana** –le entregó uno de los platos y se sentó con el suyo- **y yo trato de serlo también**

**R. Perdón, no quiero ser mal educada**

**J. Está bien, me alegro que hagas que Quinn coma sano, yo trate pero su amor por el tocino viene desde chica, me preocupaba que le fuera a dar una enfermedad por tanto que comía** –reía y comenzó a comer.

**Q. Mamá!** –se ruborizaba.

**J. Es cierto Quinn, traté de hacerte comer sano pero tú no comías si no había tocino, además desde que no estás en los Cheerios no haces ejercicio**

**R. Sí, yo también le he dicho que debe de hacer ejercicio y he intentado que salga a correr conmigo por las mañanas**

**Q. Rachel!** –se quejó, volteo a ver a su esposa que ya comía- **pues yo no veo que me haga falta hacer ejercicio** –tomaba de su agua.

**J. Siempre hace falta hacer ejercicio… Rachel deberías de pasar por ella mañana**

**Q. Si pero como a las once**

**R. No Quinn, a las once es muy tarde ya hay sol voy a pasar a las seis**

**Q. Pero es muy temprano y es sábado** –hizo la cabeza para atrás.

**R. Bueno a las siete**

**Q. Está bien** –siguió comiendo.

**J. Chicas tienen que comer más rápido porque en una hora tienen que ir a su primera plática con el pastor George**

**Q. ¿Hoy es la primera?**

**J. Si y tienen que ir vestidas decentes** –volteo a ver a las dos.

**Q. ¿No estamos decentes?** –volteo a ver su ropa.

**R. Quinn tenemos que ir bien vestidas, vamos a una… ¿iglesia?** –preguntó viendo a Judy

**J. Si a una iglesia** –decía extrañada por la pregunta de Rachel.

**R. Perdón es que soy Judía** –sonreía tímidamente.

**J. No lo sabía Rachel, perdón no debí obligarte a ir a esas platicas debí mandar sola a Quinn** –se sentía apenada porque no sabía eso- **¿Quinn porque no me dijiste?**

**Q. Ay mamá, en ese momento no pensaba en nada** –se reía- **además los papás de Rachel o ella** –volteo a ver a su esposa- **no se opusieron**

**R. Pues es que yo tampoco pensaba en nada, además no me molesta ir**

**J. Bueno entonces vayan a alistarse** –Quinn se levantó de la mesa recogiendo los platos ya vacíos y los puso en el lavaplatos.

**Q. Voy a cambiarme, conózcanse más** –dijo moviendo la mano mientras salía de la cocina.

**J. Entonces Rachel, ¿Estas en el Glee club?** –preguntaba para intentar romper el silencio que había durado unos segundos cuando Quinn se fue.

**R. Si, esperamos ganar las nacionales ya que es nuestro último año**

**J. ¿Y a qué universidad vas a ir?**

**R. Espero la confirmación de Nyada**

**J. Es en New York ¿verdad?**

**R. Sí, quiero ser una actriz de Broadway**

**J. ¿Y cómo le harán cuando se vayan a la universidad? Digo, Quinn entró a Yale y tú estarás en New York**

**R. Pues** –se quedó pensando- **en realidad no hemos hablado de eso… pero supongo que nos visitaremos**

**J. Deberían de hablar esas cosas, ya que no está muy lejano**

**R. Sí, pero no lo había pensado y creo que Quinn tampoco**

**J. ¿Y quieres hijos Rachel?**

**R. Si… supongo, uno o dos… pero por el momento no**

**J. Qué bueno que pienses tener hijos porque quiero más nietos… ¿y han pensado que harán para tenerlos o adoptaran?**

**R. N…no lo sé** –estaba nerviosa- **no lo hemos investigado ni hablado de eso**

**J. Tienen que ponerse a platicar de su futuro, son un matrimonio y no solo es diversión, un matrimonio trae muchas responsabilidades**

**R. Si, ahora lo veo y sé que debemos platicar pero aún no se ha dado la oportunidad**

**J. ¿Y ya han tenido sexo?** –Rachel al escuchar la pregunta se puso pálida, pero la voz de Quinn la salvo a responder esa pregunta.

**Q. Rachel vámonos, se nos va a hacer tarde** –gritó desde la sala.

**R. Con permiso Judy, la comida estuvo muy rica** –salió a paso veloz de la cocina llegando juntó a su esposa a la cual tomó de la mano- **vamonos Quinn** –la jaló hasta salir de la casa.

**Q. ¿Qué pasa?** –preguntó al ver lo pálida que estaba su esposa.

**R. Súbete al auto** –Quinn hizo caso al pedido de la morena y subió al auto, una vez arriba arrancó el auto.

**Q. ¿Amor?**

**R. Dime** –contesto sin voltear a verla, aun en su cabeza iba la última pregunta que Judy le había hecho.

**Q. Mi mamá no nos dijo la dirección** –al escuchar eso la morena freno de golpe el auto- **¿Qué te pasa?**

**R. No pienso regresar a tu casa, mejor márcale** –Quinn la veía que se comportaba extraño mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba.

**Q. Mamá no nos dijiste la dirección… mhm… ah sí…si, si ya sé dónde es…. Bueno….yo le digo, te quiero… adiós** –la rubia colgó la llamada y volteo a ver a su esposa-** Dice mi mamá que cuando se vuelvan a ver contestas su pregunta** –Rachel al escucharla estrello la cabeza contra el volante- **¿Qué te preguntó?** –la rubia estaba cada vez más intrigada.

**R. Que si ya habíamos tenido sexo** –susurro. Quinn al escucharla comenzó a reírse- **no te rías Quinn me dio mucha vergüenza, seguro pregunto por cómo nos encontró**

**Q. Pues que se vaya acostumbrando, no dejaré de tener sexo contigo… además no dejo que me demostraras cuánto me amas** –se reía- **anda ya vamonos**

**R. No te demostré cuanto te amo porque no hubo oportunidad** –dijo arrancando de nuevo tomando camino hacía su casa para cambiarse.

**Q. Entonces ahorita que lleguemos a tu casa**

**R. Van a estar mis padres Quinn, dudo mucho que vayan a dejar que estemos juntas y con la puerta cerrada, además tenemos que ir a la plática**

**Q. No hay que ir… vamos a un hotel** –su voz se escuchaba sexosa.

**R. Ya sabes mi opinión sobre los hoteles amor**

**Q. Entonces vamos a uno que cumpla con tus reglas de higiene**

**R. No Quinn, tenemos que ir a las platicas**

**Q. Bueno** –dijo resignada.

Llegaron a casa de los Berry, Quinn la espero en el auto, le puso play al reproductor y sonó_ Just the way you are_, Rachel regresó rápido porque ya pronto sería la hora y no querían llegar tarde a su primera platica. Rachel llevaba un vestido azul con lunares blancos, entró al auto y arranco de nuevo, Quinn le iba dando indicaciones de donde se fuera. Al llegar vieron una pequeña iglesia, iglesia que Judy algunas veces visitaba, las chicas bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada donde había un pastor que aparentaba aproximadamente cincuenta años, tenía una barba larga y espesa en la cual se veían algunas canas, su cabello era corto y un poco ondulado de color castaño, su piel era color blanco, su complexión era delgada y media un metro con noventa. Llevaba una playera negra y un pantalón del mismo color, llevaba unas sandalias.

**Q. Hola señor, buscamos al pastor George**

**G. Lo tienes ante ti** –estiraba la mano saludarlas-** ustedes deben de ser las chicas Fabray-Berry**

**R. Berry-Fabray**

**G. Eso no importa, lo bueno es que estén aquí, adelante chicas pasen** –el hombre las guió hacía el interior de la iglesia, Quinn y Rachel veían a algunas parejas que ya estaban dentro que cuchicheaban al verlas.

**Q. ¿No te vamos a meter en problemas?** –preguntó a George que iba a su lado.

**G. ¿Si nos intimidamos por los demás como se terminará la discriminación?** –Preguntó pasando un brazo por el hombro de Quinn, la rubia se le quedo viendo al hombre, no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta pero le había gustado lo que dijo y sonrió- **siéntense aquí**

Las chicas se sentaron en unas sillas de madera, todo alrededor parecía muy humilde, el lugar estaba lleno de sillas de maderas a excepción de la parte de enfrente donde había una mesa con una jarra de agua. George dio la bienvenida a los presentes y comenzó a hablar de los fundamentos del matrimonio, que deberían de estar seguros al momento de dar ese paso por que conlleva muchas responsabilidades, Quinn y Rachel lo escuchaban atentas, alguna que otra ocasión hacía alguna broma que todas las parejas presentes se reían.

**G. Bueno para terminar y antes de que se vayan les dejaré una pequeña tarea… no, no me pongan esas caras, de todas formas no les pondré calificación, quiero que me escriban tres cosas que les gusta de su pareja… que sea de su personalidad nada sexual**

**Q. Oh solo me dejo con una** –le susurró a Rachel, la morena al escucharla le pegó en la pierna.

**R. Shhh** –se llevó el dedo a la boca.

**Q. Con tu actitud vas hacer que no tenga nada que escribir** –volvía a susurrar.

**G. Señorita Fabray-Berry le aseguro que si piensa que le gusta de su pareja una hoja no le alcanzara para escribirla**–la rubia al escucharlo se sonrojo y se quedó callada mientras Rachel trataba de contener su risa-** recuerden que la próxima será el domingo a las ocho, ya se pueden retirar… señorita Berry-Fabray ya puede recoger a su esposa del piso y me la trae el domingo a las ocho no importa en qué condiciones este**

Quinn al escuchar que tenía que estar ahí muy temprano había hecho la cabeza para atrás y dejo caer los brazos a los lados de la silla. Rachel al escuchar al hombre volteo a verlo con cara de disculpa, cuando todos salieron Rachel se acercó al hombre.

**R. Perdón por el comportamiento de Quinn**

**G. Solo está siendo honesta y la honestidad es una virtud… podrías ponerlo en tu lista**

**R. Uff si la conociera**

**Q. Hey!** –se quejo

**G. Vayan a disfrutar su fin de semana** –reía-** las espero el domingo**

Las chicas salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al auto.

**Q. Vamos a dar un paseo en el auto** –dijo acariciándole la pierna a la morena.

**R. ¿Me estas insinuando lo que creo?** –preguntó antes de encender el auto.

**Q. Si, vamos a perdernos por allí** –seguía acariciándole la pierna.

**R. ¿Sabes cuantos días tuvieron el auto Santana y Brittany?**

**Q. Ewww** –hizo cara de repulsión-** ya se me quitaron las ganas… entonces me llevas a casa y podemos ver alguna película**

**R. Estas loca, ahí estará tu mamá… no quiero responderle esa pregunta**

**Q. Tranquila, a esta hora se va a descansar y después se duerme… además si te pregunta yo le respondo, le digo que sí, que ya lo hemos hecho en todos lados**

**R. Así me vas a convencer muy rápido**

**Q. No creo que nos encontremos con ella, si fuera así no tendrás que responder nada, yo hablo con ella después**

**R. Bueno vamos** –aún no estaba muy segura-** ¿Qué película vamos a ver?**

**Q. La que tú escojas**

**R. Pero no pienses que vamos a tener algo Fabray**

**Q. Ya lo veremos** –susurro.

**R. ¿Qué dijiste?**

**Q. Yo nada amor** –levanto los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Rachel se dirigió a casa de los Fabray, al llegar se estaciono y aún no muy segura entró a la casa, con los ojos busco que Judy no estuviera por ahí, Quinn la dirigió al sillón de la sala.

**Q. Ahí están las películas** –señaló abajo del mueble donde estaba la televisión- **elige una mientras yo voy a hacer palomitas** –camino hacía la cocina.

**R. No tardes mucho** –dijo aun nerviosa por si podía encontrar a Judy, y comenzó a revisar las películas.

Después de unos minutos Quinn regreso con un recipiente de palomitas, Rachel ya estaba sentada en el sillón con el control remoto en la mano.

**Q. ¿Encontraste algo que te gusto?** –preguntó dejando las palomitas en la mesita de centro.

**R. Si, encontré Funny Girls, ¿no sabía que la tenías?** –Quinn camino de nuevo a la cocina por dos vasos de agua de frutas.

**Q. La compré porque era tu película favorita y hablabas mucho de ella** –respondió regresando a la sala.

**R. Pero, no recuerdo haberlo mencionado desde que hemos estado saliendo**

**Q. Amm la compré hace dos años** –dejo los vasos con agua en la mesa. Rachel veía a su esposa con cara de amor.

**R. Ven** –la agarró de las mejillas y la beso-** eso es tan tierno Quinn**

**Q. Si** –agacho la cabeza.

La rubia apago la luz para después sentarse junto a su esposa y la morena le puso play a la película, las dos chicas miraban atentas la imagen de la televisión a la vez que comían palomitas y de vez en cuando le daban un trago a su vaso de agua.

Rachel estaba tan metida en la película y repitiendo los diálogos hasta que sintió la mano de su esposa en su pierna, la morena volteo a ver a la rubia y esta aprovecho para acercarse a besarle el cuello.

**R. Quinn** –su voz estaba entrecortada- **puede bajar tu mamá**

**Q. Ya no va a bajar Rachel** –respondió aun besando el cuello de su esposa y metiendo su mano por el vestido.

Rachel volvió a quejarse pero los besos y caricias de Quinn hicieron que terminara entre el respaldo y antebrazo del sillón y la rubia encima de ella. Puso una de sus manos en los cabellos rubios y con la otra apretaba el trasero ya también con su mano debajo del vestido. Las chicas se besaban cada vez más apasionadas y en alguna ocasión se les escapaba un gemido. La sala iluminándose hizo que Rachel aventara a Quinn haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso.

**Q. Rachel!** –se quejó, no se había dado cuenta que la habitación estaba iluminada y su madre parada a un costado del sillón.

**J. Perdón no quería asustarlas, baje porque escuche ruidos** –nuevamente las veía avergonzada. Rachel al escucharla se sentó rápidamente y se acomodaba la falda del vestido.

**Q. Ah sí, es que estamos viendo una película** –comenzaba a levantarse del piso. Rachel solo veía la falda de su vestido, no quería levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con Judy.

**J. ¿Y cómo les fue en la plática?** –trataba de romper el momento incómodo.

**Q. Muy bien mamá, George es muy simpático** –se sentaba junto a su esposa.

**J. ¿Y a ti que te pareció Rachel?**

**R. Bien, fue muy interesante todo lo que dijo el pastor** –estaba aún nerviosa-**… Quinn creo que ya me tengo que ir** –se levantó del sillón.

**Q. Pero es temprano y aun no se acaba la película** –la agarró de la mano para que no diera más pasos.

**J. Iré a mi habitación chicas** –subió a la habitación dejando la luz encendida.

**R. Ya me voy Quinn** –dijo cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de Judy cerrarse.

**Q. Aún es temprano amor, quédate un rato más** –insistió.

**R. Dos veces Quinn, dos veces nos ha sorprendido tu mamá el día de hoy**

**Q. Prometo ya no hacer nada, veamos la película pero quédate** –la jalo al sillón.

**R. Está bien, pero nada de besos o manoseos** –trataba de acomodarse en el sillón para estar cómoda.

**Q. Acuéstate** –se levantó para dejarle espacio para que se acomodara.

**R. No Quinn**

**Q. Prometí no hacer nada y quiero que me abraces** –la morena hizo caso a la petición de su esposa y se acostó en el sillón, la rubia se acoto a un lado de ella de costado para caber en el sillón, regresó a la parte hasta donde se habían quedado antes de comenzar con los besos y la morena abrazó a su esposa.

Judy había dejado la luz encendida por que se había percatado de lo que había pasado y quería vigilarlas de cerca, cuando ya no escucho la tele o las voces de las chicas bajo de nuevo, esta vez las encontró dormidas abrazadas en el sillón, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y despertó a su hija.

**J. Despierta Quinn** –movía despacio a la rubia. Hizo unos sonidos y abrió los ojos.

**Q. ¿Qué pasa mamá?** –levantó lentamente la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

**J. Ya es muy tarde despierta a Rachel**

Quinn movió con cuidado a su esposa para que despertara, la morena solo se movió hacía un lado, abrió los ojos y vio que estaban Quinn y Judy viéndola.

**R. ¿Qué hora es Quinn?** –dijo sentándose a lado de su esposa en el sillón.

**J. Ya es muy tarde, váyanse a dormir**

**R. Si, ya me voy** –se puso de pie.

**J. No, es muy peligroso que te vayas sola a esta hora… yo le hablo a tus padres para que no se preocupen ahora suban** –Judy tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de los Berry, las chicas hicieron caso e iban subiendo las escaleras-** dejen la puerta abierta**

**Q. Si mamá**

Las chicas entraron a la habitación de la rubia, Rachel se quedó observando pues la vez que había estado ahí no estaba tan desordenada como ahora se encontraba, ropa y zapatos en el piso, un pedazo de espejo, la cama desordenada, el escritorio lleno de hojas de papel regadas y algunos libros amontonados, algunos vasos en el escritorio también.

**R. No es como recordaba tu habitación**

**Q. Perdón, no he tenido tiempo de limpiarlo** –caminaba hacía la cama quitándose el vestido.

**R. ¿Vas a dormir en ropa interior?** –preguntó al ver que la rubia se acostaba en la cama.

**Q. Sí, ¿Qué tiene?**

**R. Pero es que… tu mamá dijo que dejáramos la puerta abierta, no me parece apropiado que te vea así**

**Q. Dijo que dejáramos la puerta abierta para vigilar que no se escuchen sonidos raros, tampoco es que vaya a venir a asomarse que estemos haciendo algo… anda ven acuéstate, relájate vamos a dormir**

**R. A mí me vas a prestar una playera Quinn**

**Q. El primer cajón a la derecha** –se tapó la cara con la sabana- **cuando termines de cambiarte apagas la luz**

**R. Yo la apago, duérmete**

La morena entró al baño a cambiarse, había tomado una playera y un short, cuando salió apagó la luz y se acostó juntó a su esposa, se acercó a ella, la abrazó y así se durmió.

La alarma del celular de Rachel sonó a las seis de la mañana, la morena despertó y la apagó para no despertar a su esposa, le dijo que irían a correr a las siete y aún faltaba una hora. La morena encendió la luz del baño para que iluminara la habitación y con eso comenzó a limpiar la desordenada habitación de Quinn, la ropa que estaba en el piso la puso en el bote de la ropa sucia, los zapatos los acomodo en su lugar, los libros los acomodo en el librero, las hojas las junto dejándolas a un costado del escritorio, los vasos sucios los llevó a la cocina, cuando regresó a la habitación vio que ya iban a ser las siete así que busco en los cajones de su esposa ropa deportiva y tomó unos tenis prestados que le quedaban un poco grandes, una vez que estaba lista se dirigió a despertar a su rubia.

**R. Quinn** –le dio un beso- **amor despierta**

**Q. Es muy temprano Rachel** –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

**R. Dijiste que irías a correr conmigo hoy y ya son las siete**

**Q. Dejémoslo para otro día**

**R. No Quinn, ya estoy lista, levántate**

Quinn toda adormilada se levantó sabía que su esposa no iba a desistir.

**R. Tomé esta ropa prestada, espero que no te molestes** –la morena había elegido un short corto de color morado, una playera de tirantes de licra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo la cual dejaba ver los pezones parados de la morena por el frio de la mañana.

**Q. Te ves muy sexy pero no iré a ningún lado si no te pones brassier** –la rubia se había quedado embobada viendo el escultural cuerpo de su esposa hasta que se percató de los pezones erectos.

**R. Pero se va a ver mal con esta blusa** –se quejó.

**Q. Si no te lo pones no iré a ningún lado y tampoco tú** –se sentó de nuevo en la cama cruzando los brazos.

**R. ¿Y si me pongo una sudadera?**

**Q. Mmm… me parece bien, no quiero que te vean** – se levantó y buscó la ropa que se pondría y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, los dientes y cambiarse.

Rachel aprovecho la estadía de su esposa en el baño para tender la cama, una almohada se le cayó al piso se agacho a recogerla cuando vio la mochila que Brittany le había dado a Quinn debajo de la cama, acomodo la almohada y sacó la mochila, al abrirla vio entre las revistas un libro el cual sacó, Quinn asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

**Q. ¿Limpiaste mi habitación?** –la rubia apenas se había percatado de lo que la morena había hecho.

**R. Si amor, estaba muy tirado… no pude dejar de pensar en el toda la noche** –respondió sin quitar la vista del libro el cual ya hojeaba.

**Q. ¿Qué estás viendo?**

**R. Deberíamos de intentar esta Quinn, la de la página diez** –Quinn agacho la cabeza mientras seguía cepillándose los dientes para ver la portada del libro, cuando supo que se trataba del kamasutra lésbico sonrió.

**Q. Yo quiero probar el de la página veintitrés** –decía ya dentro del baño, mientras Rachel hojeaba para encontrar la página de la cual hablaba su esposa.

**R. Quinn… es una posición muy complicada**

**J. Buenos días chicas** –la mamá de Quinn hacia aparición entrando a la habitación, Rachel al escucharla escondió el libro a sus espaldas.

Gracias por leer y sus comentarios


	39. Chapter 39

**R. Buenos días Judy** –estaba sonrojada.

**Q. Buenos días mamá, ya nos vamos a correr** –la rubia llevaba un short parecido al de la morena solo que en color azul, una playera de mangas cortas color morado, había salido del baño y se sentó en la cama a lado de Rachel para ponerse los tenis.

**J. Hasta que limpiaste tu habitación Quinn** –veía alrededor de la habitación.

**Q. Agradécele a Rachel** –decía agachada amarrándose los zapatos.

**J. Gracias Rachel por limpiar la habitación de mi hija y por llevarla a correr** –Rachel le sonrió aun sonrojada y Judy abandono la habitación.

**Q. Estoy lista, vámonos** –Rachel aun apenada le entregó el libro.

**R. Tú mamá va a pensar que soy una depravada sexual, creo que me vio con el libro** –Quinn se reía mientras guardaba el libro nuevamente en la mochila y la escondía de nuevo bajo la cama.

**Q. Por eso no recojo mi cuarto, para que mi mamá no encuentre las cosas tan fácilmente** –caminaba ya hacía la puerta.

**R. Si, como el acta de matrimonio** –la morena había seguido a su esposa que al escucharla se detuvo, pasándola Rachel.

**Q. Golpe bajo Berry… hey no olvides la sudadera** –al ver que su esposa siguió el camino regresó a tomar una color gris con unas letras en color morado.

Quinn al llegar a la puerta vio que Rachel la esperaba, le entregó la sudadera que de mala gana se puso y comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de las Fabray, donde a pesar que era temprano había gente y algunas parejas que aprovechaban la quietud, las chicas le dieron una vuelta al parque, de repente Quinn se dejó caer al césped.

**R. No me digas que ya te cansaste** –se detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus piernas y agachando la cabeza para ver a su esposa.

**Q. No, tengo mucho sueño**

**R. Anda levántate** –le ofreció sus manos para ayudarla a incorporarse, Quinn la agarró pero la jalo hacía ella haciendo que la morena le cayera encima. Rachel le dio unas palmadas en el estómago y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La rubia trataba de agarrarle las manos y con las piernas envolvió las de Rachel para que no pudiera moverse y parar las cosquillas cuando un hombre de edad avanzada con vestimenta de policía apareció.

**P. No pueden hacer eso aquí** –estaba parado a lado de las chicas viéndolas con cara de pocos amigos.

**Q. No estamos haciendo nada malo** –las chicas habían parado al escuchar al hombre.

**P. Personas como ustedes no pueden estar haciendo esto en público, no en un lugar familiar**

**Q. ¿Personas como nosotros?** –preguntó frunciendo el ceño tratando de levantarse, Rachel apropósito no se movía para no dejar que su esposa se enfrentara al hombre- **hay personas que están haciendo cosas peores** –algunas parejas que las chicas habían visto mientras corrían por el parque estaban haciendo un poco más que besarse.

**P. Voy a pedirles que se retiren o tendré que detenerlas por conducta inmoral** –el hombre había evadido la pregunta y comentario de la rubia, Quinn se jaloneaba más con Rachel para levantarse.

**R. Ya nos vamos oficial** –la morena seguía tratando de detener a su rubia.

Las chicas se levantaron, la morena seguía agarrando a su esposa ya antes de irse le hecho una mirada fulminante al hombre. Las chicas caminaron hacía la casa de Quinn que al salir del parque la rubia se soltó del agarre que aún tenía de su esposa.

**Q. Me hubieras soltado Rachel** –estaba enojada.

**R. No puedes resolver las cosas así Quinn**

**Q. Me debiste dejarle decir un par de cosas a ese idiota**

**R. Lamentablemente las cosas son así Quinn, yo estoy acostumbrada por mis padres**

**Q. Las personas no deberían de acostumbrarse a la discriminación si no enfrentarla**

**R. Pero en este caso era un policía, desafortunadamente algunas personas aprovechan su puesto de autoridad para hacer estas cosas**

**Q. Pues es un pendejo, pero no hay que dejarnos intimidar por ellos**

**R. Sin groserías Quinn… ya cálmate, vamos a desayunar** –dijo tomando la mano de su esposa.

Al llegar a casa de las Fabray Rachel se quedó parada en la puerta deteniendo a la rubia que aun iba de su mano.

**Q. ¿Qué paso? Pensé que íbamos a desayunar**

**R. Esta tu mamá amor, aún sigo avergonzada**

**Q. No pasa nada amor** –la jalo de la mano- **anda ven** –la morena volvía a detenerla.

**R. ¿Y si mejor vamos a desayunar a la cafetería donde fuimos la vez del cumpleaños de Britt?**

**Q. Me parece bien**

**R. Entonces entra por las llaves del auto y mi teléfono… yo aquí te espero** –la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y entró a la casa.

Después de unos minutos la rubia salió de la casa con sus lentes de sol puestos, las llaves del auto que le entregó a su esposa juntó al celular mientras ella hablaba por teléfono.

**Q. Bueno ahorita voy, pero no te vayas a mover de ahí que lo quiero ya de regreso, nos vemos**

**R. ¿Con quién hablabas amor?** –preguntó abriendo el auto y Quinn guardando su móvil.

**Q. Con Santana, quiero mi auto, no pienso dejárselo mucho tiempo… ¿te molesta si vamos por el y después vamos a desayunar? Queda de paso** –decía ya dentro del auto.

**R. ¿Me dices por dónde?**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le dio su esposa, Rachel llegó hasta un taller donde se escuchaba fuertemente la música de la canción de Tokyo drift, la morena se estaciono en la entrada del taller y bajaron.

Al entrar al taller vieron el auto de Quinn con las puertas abiertas que era de donde provenía la música, estaba lleno de lodo, tenía el número 17 pintado con aerosol en la puerta del piloto dentro de un círculo. Quinn al verlo se quedó impactada por el estado en que se encontraba su coche, Rachel estaba igual que su esposa.

**B. Pobre Bumblebee, quedo todo sucio** –la voz de Brittany distrajo a la otra rubia que volteo hacía donde venía la voz, Britt, Santana y Mikaela se encontraban sentadas en una mesa donde había varias latas de cerveza.

**S. Ven a brindar con nosotros Fabray, tu auto es un guerrero**

**Q. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi auto?** –estaba enojada y caminaba a paso firme hacía su amiga.

**S. Cálmate, me hizo ganar mucho dinero… con eso te pagaré la limpieza**

**R. Santana no puedes estar haciendo lo que creo que hiciste, es muy peligroso**

**B. Bumblebee gano todas las carreras** –dijo orgullosa tomándole a su cerveza.

**Q. ¿Qué tal que hubiera llegado la policía y te hubiera quitado mi auto? ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a mi padre?**

**S. Que te compré otro, pero esta vez pídele un lamborghini**

**Q. No se puede hablar contigo… dame las llaves**

**S. No, ven siéntate Fabray tomate una cerveza**

**R. Estas loca Santana, ve la hora que es, es muy temprano para estar bebiendo** –Rachel comenzó a ver las paredes donde había stickers para autos, Rachel quedo atrapada al ver uno de una estrella dorada. Quinn y Santana habían seguido discutiendo así que la rubia no noto que la otra latina se había acercado a su esposa.

**Mi. ¿Te gusta?** –preguntó al ver como la morena veía la estrella.

**R. Si, lo quiero en mi auto**

**Mi. Pues cuando quieras puedes traer tu auto y se la pongo**

**R. Mi auto esta allá afuera**

**Mi. Podría ponerla en este momento si quieres, no tardaría mucho**

**R. Me encantaría**

**Mi. Deja agarró algunas cosas que necesito y vamos a ponerle esa estrella a tu coche**

La morena camino a donde estaba su auto estacionado. Después de mucho alegar Santana le dijo que le daría las llaves si se relajaba y se tomaba una cerveza con ella, Quinn de mala gana se sentó y daba pequeños sorbos a la lata, aún era muy temprano y no había desayunado, la latina le contaba que la noche anterior habían ido a un lugar donde hacían carreras ilegales, que había ganado todas pues solo se enfrentó a los novatos, Santana nunca dijo la cantidad que había ganado, solo que era mucho dinero.

Mikaela le ponía el sticker en el vidrio trasero de lado derecho. Rachel había comenzado a sentir calor y se quitó la sudadera, Mikaela entre veía el sticker que ponía y el cuerpo de Rachel, la cual no se percataba de las miradas de la latina pues estaba maravillada con la estrella que estaría en su auto.

**Mi. Listo, ¿te gusta?** –volteaba a ver las boobies de la morena.

**R. Sí, me encanta… por cierto ¿sabes dónde podría llevar mi auto para que le hagan una limpieza profunda?** –seguía atenta a la estrella en el vidrio.

**Mi. Rachel, esto es un taller, hacemos muchas cosas, entre ellas lavado de autos… así que voy a necesitar tus llaves para moverlo**

La morena le entregó las llaves, Mikaela movió un poco el Mustang y sacó lo que necesitaría para lavarlo. Rachel estaba con la boca abierta viendo como la chica lavaba el auto, llevaba un pequeño desgastado short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color naranja muy pegada a su cuerpo y se había recogido el cabellos, Rachel quería quitar la mirada pero nada ayudaba incluso la música que provenía del Camaro se escuchaba una canción sensual, Feeling love de Paula Cole, y hasta parecía que Mikaela se movía al ritmo de la música.

**Q. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?** –preguntó al ver a su esposa atenta a la chica. Quinn al darse cuenta que la morena no estaba ahí ni Mikaela salió a buscarla no sin antes quitarle las llaves a Santana.

**R. Si** –respondió sin pensar- **¿Qué? No** –rectifico al darse cuenta de que Quinn estaba ahí.

**Q. Vámonos ya**

**R. Pero aun no terminan de lavar mi auto** –Quinn le lanzó una mirada fulminante- **no te enojes Quinn, es que me puso una estrella y como también lavan autos** –la rubia camino hacía donde estaba Mikaela.

**Q. Aquí esta lo de la calcomanía y la lavada del auto de Mi Esposa** –sacó unos billetes de su bolsa- **ahora puedes mover el auto para poder sacar el mío**

**Mi. No me debes nada Quinn, es un regalo para Rachel**

**Q. Guárdate tu regalos para otra, ahí está el dinero** –dejó los billetes en una mesa y camino hasta donde estaba su auto, cerró la puerta del copiloto y después subió apagando la música y cerrando de un portazo la puerta- **¿Qué se cree esa Mikaela? Si no fuera la prima de Santana, hubiera conocido a Quinn Fabray**

Rachel al ver la reacción de su esposa trato de apurar a la latina, cuando termino subió rápido al auto, Mikaela se puso en la ventanilla del copiloto recargando los brazos.

**Mi. Algún día deberías de salir conmigo Rachel** –La morena se quedó impactada por lo que le dijo la otra chica.

**R. Estoy casada Mikaela**

**Mi. ¿Quiere decir que si no lo estuvieras saldrías conmigo? Vi cómo me veías** –Rachel estaba sonrojada.

Quinn al ver por el retrovisor vio que Mikaela de nuevo estaba platicando con Rachel y empezó a sonar el claxon para apurarlas, el sonido hizo que Mikaela se moviera de donde estaba, movimiento que la morena aprovecho para encender el auto y avanzar, avanzó unos cuantos metros dejando el espacio suficiente para que la rubia saliera. Rachel iba a salir del auto para ponerse de acuerdo con su esposa para recordarle que iban a ir a desayunar pero vio que Quinn no se detuvo y siguió de largo así que volvió a cerrar la puerta del auto para seguirla. Activo el altavoz y marcó el número de su esposa.

**Q. ¿Qué quieres?, pensé que te ibas a quedar con tu nueva amiguita**

**R. Quinn… no estaba haciendo nada**

**Q. Le estabas coqueteando porque hasta te quitaste la sudadera**

**R. No lo hice con esa intención, me la quite por que tenía calor**

**Q. ¿No entiendes que le gustas? Ya habíamos hablado de eso**

**R. ¿No crees que exageras las cosas Quinn?**

**Q. Rachel, Mikaelas es Gay, entiéndelo, cada vez que te ve te come con los ojos y no pierde la oportunidad para estarte agarrando y tú te pones a verla para darle más motivos para estar cerca de ti**

**R. No sé porque te molestas tanto Quinn, yo solo te amo a ti**

**Q. Creo que mi auto también necesita una buena lavada y hoy es el día de recaudación de los Cheerios… van a estar en la escuela lavando autos, voy a ir para allá ve a casa amor de todos modos no voy hacer nada** –decía de forma sarcástica por lo que la morena le había dicho.

**R. Lo siento Quinn, no vayas para allá… para que me perdones yo misma te lavaré el auto**

**Q. Eso no me convence**

**R. Lo haré con lo que traigo puesto y sin sudadera… prometo que quedarás satisfecha**

**Q. Eso empieza a interesarme**

**R. Casualmente estaré toda mojada y no solo por el agua**

**Q. Nos vemos en tu casa**

Al llegar a casa de los Berry Quinn estaciono en la cochera pues ninguno de los autos de los padres de Rachel estaba, se bajó del auto a esperar que su morena llegara, unos minutos más tarde llego estacionándose en la calle.

La morena se acercó a la rubia para besarla pero Quinn se hizo para atrás.

**Q. Hasta que quede muy limpio**

Rachel abrió el garaje y saco una cubeta, una esponjita y jabón, Quinn la miraba seria porque aún estaba molesta, se recargó en al auto de Rachel con los brazos cruzados para ver desde ahí a su esposa que trataba de desenredar la manguera, la rubia al verla comenzaba a quitársele lo molesta, se veía tan tierna pero lo tierno paso a lo sexual cuando la morena se agacho a recoger la manguera que se le había caído dejando ver a su esposa su bien moldeado trasero. La rubia volteo a los lados para que nadie estuviera viendo a su chica, al ver que no había nadie siguió disfrutando de la vista.

Cuando por fin pudo desenredar la manguera empezó a echarle agua al camaro, después con la esponjita con jabón tallaba el auto, la esponja la tenía agarrada con las dos manos y cuando hacía movimientos para tallar hacia que sus boobies se movieran también, la rubia observaba cada movimiento embobada por lo sexy que podría llegar a ser su esposa haciendo cosas simples, si la rubia no llevará puestos sus lentes negros se podrían haber observado sus ojos dorados. Rachel estaba teniendo problemas para quitarle el número pintado en la puerta, se puso de lado limpiando con la mano derecha mientras se agarraba del espejo retrovisor con su otra mano dándole a Quinn una perfecta vista de sus senos. La rubia maldijo cuando ya salió la mancha pues la morena cambio de posición, una posición no menos excitante pues se agacho para limpiar el lodo que tenía en la parte de abajo dejando ver a Quinn nuevamente el trasero.

**R. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?** –preguntó echándole un poco de agua con la manguera al ver a la rubia mirando fijamente su trasero.

Quinn gritó haciéndose a un lado para quitarse del chorro del agua, Rachel siguió lavando el auto y la rubia había agarrado su puesto para no perder detalle de nuevo de los movimientos de su mujer.

**H. Esto parece un estacionamiento de Hot wheels**

Los señores Berry habían llegado a su casa, Leroy sacaba unas bolsas de la cajuela cuando volteo a ver a Quinn recargada en el Mustang y miraba algo atenta, miró hacía donde estaba viendo la rubia que para su sorpresa era su hija lavando el auto de Quinn casi desnuda. Se acercó a Quinn sin que la chica lo notara.

**L. ¿Ahora haces que mi hija lave tu auto? ¿Y en poca ropa para que todos los vecinos la vean?** –dijo con una seña a los lados, Quinn al escucharlo voltea a verlo para después observar a su alrededor donde los vecino fingían estar podando el césped o regando el jardín mirando hacía la casa de los Berry.

**R. Ella no me puso a lavar el auto, yo quise hacerlo y además no podía lavar el auto con un vestido** –llegó con la esponja en la mano. Quinn aprovechando lo obscuro de sus lentes aprovechaba para echarle una nueva mirada a las boobies de Rachel.

**L. Entren las dos a la casa**

Quinn ayudo a los hombres con alguna de las bolsas que traían y entraron a la casa.

**H. ¿Ya desayunaron chicas?** –preguntó poniendo las bolsas en la cocina.

**R. No, pero ya muero de hambre**

**L. Pues vengan para que desayunemos, trajimos algo… queremos platicar algo con ustedes**

Quinn dejo las bolsas junto a las que Hiram había dejado antes y fue a sentarse a la mesa donde ya estaba Leroy y Hiram mientras Rachel sacaba la comida de una de las bolsas, la puso en la mesa y cada quien tomó una porción comenzando a comer.

**H. Ya nos dijo Judy que les había ido bien en la primera plática**

**Q. Si, el pastor es muy simpático**

**L. Qué bien… también queremos que platiquen con unas amigas que son pareja que podrían orientarlas un poco por los que están pasando**

**R. ¿Y porque estamos pasando?**

**L. Ya saben… que están empezando a sentir la necesidad de tener sexo**

**R. Papá… nosotras ya tuvimos sexo **-dijo con naturalidad.

Quinn al escuchar a su esposa se quedó viendo la reacción de la cara de Leroy que estaba blanco, no esperaba esa respuesta de su hija, Judy les había contado como las había encontrado y hacía tan poco que se habían casado que no pensaron que ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

**R. ¿De qué te sorprendes si ya estamos casadas?** –Quinn solo veía su comida pensaba en como Rachel podía haberles dicho eso si con Judy estaba muy apenada y ahora se los contaba con tanta naturalidad a sus padres.

Leroy ahora pensaban que Hiram, Judy y el habían sido ilusos al pensar en eso, pero para ellos las chicas seguían siendo sus pequeñas niñas.

**Q. Si de algo le sirve no lo hicimos hasta que nos casamos** –susurro.

**L. Bueno… y tu jovencita ¿Cuándo planeas pedir la mano de mi hija?**

**Q. Estoy en eso señor**

**L. Lo mismo te digo a ti Rachel… ya que queremos hacer una ceremonia antes de que se gradúen**

**Q. ¿Ceremonia? ¿Algo así como una boda?** –hizo una mueca.

**H. Pues sí, algo así como una boda, Judy va a venir en la tarde para ver algunos catálogos de vestidos entre otros detalles** –Quinn veía a Hiram y Rachel que estaban emocionados.

**Q. Muchas gracias por el desayuno… ya tengo que irme** –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

**R. Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntas** –decía confundida.

**Q. Es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas** –camino hacía la salida.

**R. ¿Qué cosas?** –seguía a su esposa.

**Q. Unas cosas que me pidió mi mamá que hiciera **–mentía- **al rato te llamo** –se acercó a besar a su esposa.

**R. Deja muevo el auto para que salgas**

**Q. No es necesario mejor préstame el tuyo, al rato te lo regreso** –Quinn tenía prisa por salir de ahí.

gracias por leer y comentar


	40. Chapter 40

La morena le entregó las llaves y la rubia salió rápido, al momento que subió el auto y arrancó puso el altavoz en su celular y marcó a su amiga.

**S. ¿Qué quieres Fabray?**

**Q. ¿En dónde estás? Necesito hablar con alguien**

**S. ¿No tienes al enano para hablar?**

**Q. No le digas así, y no puedo hablar con ella de esto ¿Dónde estas?**

**S. En mi casa, ven para acá**

**Q. ¿Brittany está contigo?** –no quería interrumpirlas si estaban juntas.

**S. No, Lord Tubbington le hablo y se tuvo que ir**

**Q. No diré nada al respecto, en unos minutos llegó para allá**

Cuando llegó a casa de Santana, Maribel le abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la rubia a la habitación de su hija donde estaba acostada en su cama la latina.

**S. ¿Y entonces? ¿De qué quieres hablar Fabray?** –dijo sentándose quedando recargada en la cabecera.

**Q. Los papás de Rachel y mi mamá ya se enteraron de que estamos casadas** –caminaba de un lado para otro.

**S. ¿Y cómo reaccionaron?**

**Q. Extrañamente bien**

**S. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**Q. Pues reaccionaron bien pero ahora quieren hacer una "ceremonia"** –dijo moviendo sus dedos formando las comillas".

**S. ¿Y?**

**Q. ¿Cómo qué y? ellos tomaron la decisión no nosotras**

**S. ¿Y Rachel quiere?**

**Q. No lo sé, pero ese no es el punto, creo que esas cosas debemos de decidirlo las dos no nuestros padres, no les fue suficiente mandarnos a platicas, quitarnos los anillos ¿sabes cuánto me costaron esos anillos?** –se detuvo frente a la latina- **mucho dinero**- volvía a caminar- **quieren que pidamos la mano la una de la otra a cada familia, ¿y ahora me salen con que quieren organizar una boda?**

**S. No sé por qué tanto drama Fabray, seguramente Berry quiere una ceremonia, deberías de preguntarle**

**Q. Y le preguntaré, pero como te dije es algo que debemos decidir las dos de cuando y como**

**S. Si pues, pero también entiéndelos a ellos, les hubiera gustado estar en ese momento importante**

**Q. Por si fuera poco querían que fuéramos con unas amigas de ellos que son pareja para que nos dijeran como tener sexo… Ya sé cómo tener sexo con Mi esposa** –estaba gritando.

**S. No, con eso no se deben de meter**

**Q. Hasta estoy pensando que tratan de presionarnos para que alguna de nosotras explote y demostrarnos que no es bueno casarse tan joven**

**S. Pues creo que deberías hablarlo con tu mujer, si ella está de acuerdo contigo pónganle un alto a sus padres**

**Q. Creo que tendré que hablar con ella –dijo ya sentándose en la cama- por cierto ya no me dijiste como te fue con Britt**

**S. Hable con ella, le dije que tenía varias opciones para ir a universidades, cosa que ella ya sabía, hay alguna a la que me gustaría ir pero aún no estoy convencida al cien por ciento… No quiero dejar a Britt, ella quiere que me vaya a estudiar, que el próximo año cuando salga se irá a donde yo este… no sé Fabray siempre he creído que la distancia cambia todo… pero al menos arreglamos las cosas, le deje en claro que aún no estemos listas para casarnos pero eso no significa que nuestra relación este estancada y quedamos seguir con nuestra relación y si nada pasa o nada cambia algún día daremos ese paso**

**Q. ¿Por qué las relaciones tienen que ser tan complicadas?**

**S. Pues así son… iré a traer algo que nos va a relajar** –Santana se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Quinn se acostó en la cama y estiro las manos, al estirarla sintió que algo había debajo de la sabana, se levantó nuevamente y busco lo que había tocado, era una bolsita de plástico transparente la cual tenía en su interior cuatro brownies de chocolate, la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y desato el cordón que mantenía cerrada la bolsa y tomó uno y comenzó a comérselo, estaba tan rico que decidió tomar otro, le había dado la tercera mordida cuando la latina regreso a la habitación con una botellas de cerveza en su mano.

**S. ¿Qué estas comiendo?** –preguntó casi gritando viéndola.

**Q. Unos Brownies que tenías muy bien escondidos** –seguía comiendo el que traía en la mano.

**S. Si estaban escondidos eran por algo Fabray** –dejo las botellas de cerveza en el escritorio- **bueno eso también te servirá para relajarte** –reía.

**Q. ¿Por qué?** –preguntó mirando con desconfianza el brownie que se estaba comiendo.

**S. Esos Brownies me los dio Puck** –dijo sacando uno de la bolsa.

**Q. ¿Tienen lo que pienso que tienen?** –seguía mirando el brownie

**S. Así es** –le dio una mordida al que ya traía en la mano- **voy a comer para estar a tu nivel**

**Q. Pero no siento nada y no sabían extraño**

**S. Espérate unos minutos** –Quinn la veía asustada- **relájate Q y disfruta, ya te los comiste**

Rachel había terminado de desayunar con sus padres y después salió a terminar de lavar el auto no sin antes cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose un pants y una playera, había prometido lavar el auto y no lo dejaría a la mitad, estaba terminando cuando el coche de Judy se estaciono frente a su casa.

**J. Rachel** –dijo ya acercándose a la casa de los Berry- **mira traje los catálogos que me pidieron tus papás** –le enseño unas cuantas revistas que traía en su mano.

**R. ¿Y Quinn?**

**J. ¿No está aquí?, yo pensé que estaba contigo**

**R. Ammm no** –Rachel estaba desubicada pues su esposa le había dicho que estaría haciendo unas cosas que su mamá le había pedido y ahora llegaba Judy y sin saber nada de su hija- **Pase,** ** adelante** –invito a Judy a entrar a su casa, la señora Fabray la siguió.

**H. Judy** –se acercó a saludarla- **siéntate, iré a hablarle a Leroy** –Judy tomó asiento en el sillón mientras Hiram subió las escaleras para hablarle a su esposo.

**J. Ven Rachel, quiero mostrarte unos vestidos que me gustaron para ti y otros para Quinn** –la morena tímidamente se sentó junto a su suegra quien comenzó a enseñarle los vestido que le gustaban.

Unos minutos más tarde bajaron Hiram y Leroy quienes tomaron otras de las revistas que Judy había llevado y comenzaron a hablar de los preparativos de la "ceremonia", Rachel trataba de ponerles atención pero su mente estaba pensando en su rubia. ¿Por qué le mintió?, si se quería ir solo tenía que decirlo pero no mentir, ¿A dónde había ido? La tenía preocupada el no saber nada de ella, la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

**L. Hija deberías de hablarle a Quinn para que venga** –dejaba de ver la revista que tenía en sus manos.

**R. Si, la llamaré** –se levantó de donde estaba y camino hacía la cocina dejando en la sala a los tres mayores quienes hablaban de lo bien que se verían las chicas con esos vestidos.

La morena marcó el número de su esposa, el cual solo timbraba pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, hizo varios intentos teniendo siempre el mismo resultado, esto comenzó a preocupar más a Rachel, su esposa siempre había contestado sus llamadas y ahora no lo hacía, no sabía dónde estaba.

El teléfono de Quinn había sonado varías veces pero las chicas no lo habían escuchado pues en la habitación de Santana la música estaba muy alta, los brownies ya habían hecho su cometido, las dos bailaban y reían por cualquier cosa, al terminar la canción que sonaba las chicas se tiraron a la cama y comenzaron a reírse.

**Q. ¿Por qué tenías esos brownies Santana?** –seguía riendo.

**S. Quería utilizarlos con Britt, Puck me dijo que el sexo era muy bueno teniendo los efectos **–las dos chicas se miraron y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

**S, Q. No** –dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reír.

**S. Eres muy hermosa pero no eres mi tipo Fabray**

**Q. Ni tú el mío aunque seas tan sexy** -las dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio mirándose.

**S, Q. No** –volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo.

**Q. Con la única que tendría algo sería con Rachel… es tan buena en la cama**

**S. ¿Cómo le haces para no incendiar nada cuando tienen sexo?**

**Q. Siempre mantengo mi mano sobre Rachel** –cerró los ojos y sonrió.

**S. Ewww no quiero saber de eso Fabray** –se quejó- **sí que te pegó el amor** –se reía- **¿pero cómo pudiste enamorarte del enano? Aunque ya lo sospechaba desde antes, eso de tratarla mal nada más a ella no era normal**

**Q. Es tan hermosa y la amo tanto**

**S. Entonces deberíamos hablarle para decirle** –se levantó de la cama- **¿Dónde está tu teléfono Quinn?**

**Q. En algún lugar de tu cama** –se sentó tentando a su alrededor- **aquí** –dijo agarrando el móvil que estaba a su lado.

**S. Dámelo, yo le marco** –se lo quito y comenzó a marcar el número de la morena.

Rachel había seguido viendo las revistas con los tres adultos quienes ya habían decidido varias cosas a pesar de Rachel que no prestaba atención por pensar en su esposa, les había dicho que Quinn no había respondido que quizá estaría con Santana y Brittany. Ahora veían en internet los lugares donde podría ser la ceremonia cuando el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar, al ver quien la llamaba lo tomó inmediatamente y se levantó para ir a la cocina y responder.

**R. Quinn ¿En dónde estás?**

**S. Racheeelll**

**R. ¿Santana?**

**S. Dice Quinn que eres hermosa y te ama** –se reía.

**R. ¿Qué? ¿En dónde está Quinn?**

**S. También dice que eres buena en la cama** –volvía a reírse.

**R. Pásame a Quinn, Santana**

**S. Adiós** –terminó la llamada.

Las chicas reían a carcajadas, Santana dejo el teléfono de Quinn en la cama de nuevo.

**Q. Dame tu teléfono, le hablaré a Britt**

**S. No sé dónde está, ayúdame a buscarlo Fabray** –comenzó a aventar cosas por todos lados.

**Q. Aquí** –dijo tomándolo de la mesita de noche y comenzando a buscar el número de la otra rubia- **No encuentro el número de Britt**

**S. Es el que dice Bombón**

**Q. ¿Bombón?** –Reía- **¿tú eres la capitana y ella el bombón?**

**S. Cállate Quinn** –la rubia ya le marcaba al bombón.

**B. Santy!**

**Q. Brittanyyy dice Santana que cree que la engañas con el gato**

**B. Ay Quinn, dile a Santy que ya habíamos hablado de eso, desde esa vez que Lord Tubbington me invito a una cita ya no lo ha vuelto a intentar** –Quinn al escuchar soltó la carcajada y colgó.

**Q. Dice que no te engaña con el gato** –volvía a reír.

**S. Odio a su estúpido gato pero por ella soporto a mil gatos como ese** –sonreía.

**Q. Ya me voy López, mañana tengo que ir a la clase esa del matrimonio**

**S. No puedes irte en ese estado Fabray**

**Q. Pero tengo que hacer una tarea**

**S. Quédate, yo te voy a ayudar… dime que tenemos que hacer**

**Q. Tengo que decir tres cosas que me gustan de Rachel**

**S. Eso es muy difícil Quinn… podría ser sus piernas**

**Q. Mmm si sus piernas** –se mordió el labio-** hey** –se quejó- **esas piernas son mías**

**S. Bueno… sus boobies**

**Q. Santana!... el pastor dijo que de su personalidad**

**S. Esta jodida Fabray, mejor te llamo un taxi** –reía.

**Q. Tú dijiste que me ibas a ayudar**

**S. Bueno** –agarró un pedazo de papel y una lapicera que había en su mesita de noche- **apuntémoslo porque si no se nos olvida.**

**Q. Me gusta su sonrisa** –Santana lo anoto.

**S. Quinn eso es físico** –lo tacho con una línea.

**Q. Me gusta que es paciente** –lo anotó en el pedazo de papel.

**S. Ella es todo menos paciente** –le quitó el papel y lo tacho y anoto otras cosas.

**Q. Anota su dulzura** –la latina lo anoto.

**S. ¿Su dulzura?, si todo el tiempo está gritándole a todo el mundo…**

**Q. Me gusta que sea tan positiva todo el tiempo**

**S. ¿Qué? Si algo le pasa cree que se va a acabar el mundo**

Las chicas siguieron con su lista, la mayoría tachada por Santana si no es por decir todo.

Judy se había ido a su casa, la llamada que había recibido Rachel de Santana la hacía creer que las chicas estaban tomando así que le dijo a Judy que la rubia estaba con su amiga y que ahí pasaría la noche. La morena estaba molesta, nuevamente su esposa había terminado yéndose con sus amigas dejándola a ella sola, así que subió a su habitación tomó un baño, cuando salió comenzó a hacer la tarea que el pastor les había dejado.

Rachel estaba ya en la iglesia esperando que comenzara la plática que George les daría ese día, la mayoría de los que habían estado presentes la vez pasada ya estaban ahí. A excepción de unos cuantos incluida Quinn, unos minutos después el pastor comenzó la plática, la morena estaba molesta por que su esposa no había llegado a tiempo, quince minutos después de que había iniciado llegó la rubia, paso cautelosamente hasta donde estaba su esposa sentada prestando atención a lo que el hombre decía.

**G. Pensé que nos había abandonado señorita Fabray-Berry** –la rubia solo sonrió y encogió los hombros y se sentó en la silla a lado de la morena- **Espero que hayan traído anotado lo que les pedí la plática pasada por que llegó la hora de entregárselo a su pareja**

Todos los presentes intercambiaban sus hojas, Rachel le entregó a Quinn una hoja color rosa y perfumada, la cual tenía anotado las tres cosas que le gustaban de ella, al final su nombre con una estrella.

**R. No la leas, dame mi hoja Quinn** –la rubia agacho la cabeza-** ¿no la traes verdad?**

**Q. Si** –metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco la hoja que estaba hecha bola y con su mano lo trataba de desarrugar. Había pasado la noche en casa de Santana, había puesto la alarma a la hora adecuada, pero cuando sonó decidió posponerla quince minutos, los quince minutos que había llegado tarde, al darse cuenta de que ya era tarde agarró el pedazo de papel y lo metió a su bolsillo.

**G. Ahora que todos la tienen comiencen a leer las cosas bonitas que les escribió su pareja**

Quinn leyó lo que Rachel había escrito.

_*Su protección –La manera en que me hace sentir siempre segura además de que se preocupa por sus amigos también._

_*Su bondad –Es buena aunque trate de ser dura y me hace sentir especial porque me deja ver ese lado de ella._

_*Su inteligencia –Aunque la mayoría de las veces la utiliza a su conveniencia._

_Rachel Berry-Fabray*_

Quinn al terminar de leerlo volteo a ver a su esposa sonriendo.

**Q. ¿Sería muy malo que te diera un beso en este momento?**

**R. Si** –la cara de la morena estaba incrédula por lo que estaba leyendo.

_Sus piernas tremendamente largas su trasero_

_Sus boobies  su bronceado_

_Cuando toma control en la cama Su sonrisa_

_Su dulzura todo el tiempo está gritando Su paciencia_

_Es positiva si le pasa algo cree que el mundo se va acabar_

_Sus ojos si están delineados mucho mejor Su cabello pregúntale que shampoo usa_

_Su voz_

**R. Mis piernas, mi trasero, mis boobies** –susurraba mientras leía- **¿Cuándo tomo el control en la cama?** –le preguntó a Quinn con un tono de voz más alto. Todos se les quedaron viendo incluido George.

**G. Aunque sus parejas hayan escritos cualidades que no hayan pensado leer, piensen que son cosas que le guste a su pareja, no tomen a mal si algunos incluyeron cosas físicas, todo esto nos sirve para unificarse como pareja y no juzguen en el aspecto que tiene la hoja si no lo que contiene** –le toco el hombro a Rachel.

**R. Pero todo esta tachado** –volteo a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado.

**G. Eso incluye tachaduras**

**Q. Es que Santana me ayudo** –susurro- **y tacho todo lo que le dije**

**R. Esto era para que lo escribieras tú y nada más tú, yo no quiero saber qué es lo que piensa Santana, dame mi hoja y toma la tuya** -le entregó el papel.

**G. Aquí tenemos parejas muy jóvenes… a ver señorita Fabray- Berry ¿Cuáles son las tres cualidades que te gusta de tu esposa?... Sin leerlo ¿podrías compartir eso con nosotros?**

**Q. Pues…** -veía al hombre- **me gusta su dulzura**

**G. No me veas a mí, ve a la persona de quien hablas** –la rubia hizo caso y volteo a ver a su esposa.

**Q. Me gusta tu dulzura, la forma como me tratas y como me miras, me gusta tu paciencia que aunque sabes que no demuestro mis sentimientos sabes que dentro de mí hay una persona que muere de amor por ti y porque por más cosas que haga me sigues queriendo, amo que seas positiva, a todo lo malo le ves lo bueno y me incluyo en ello, sacas lo mejor de mi**

Cuando termino de hablar Rachel estaba viendo a su esposa, estaba encantada, eso había esperado que la rubia le hubiera escrito, pero estaba más feliz de escucharla un papel podría perderlo pero esas palabras se le quedarían grabadas para siempre.

**R. Después de todo creo que si podrías darme ese beso** –la rubia se acercó y beso a su esposa.

**G. Compórtense chicas… Bien ahora escuchemos al siguiente, allá veo otra pareja joven ¿Quisiera compartir lo que le escribió a su pareja señorita Stuart?**

Varias personas más dijeron lo que habían escrito, Quinn pensaba que George lo había hecho para ayudarla a enmendar la mala presentación de su tarea con Rachel. Cuando termino la plática de ese día Geroge se acercó a las chicas.

**G. Qué bueno que regresaron, están dando el ejemplo a parejas del mismo sexo, el día de hoy se nos unio una pareja de chicos, las felicito aun que les haya costado levantarse** –le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Quinn- **me alegra que no se hayan quedado a dormir y vinieran**

**R. No dejaremos de asistir, las pláticas se nos hacen muy interesantes**

**G. ¿Tú que piensas Quinn?**

**Q. Si esos chicos vinieron quiere decir que se está pasando la voz, ¿no tendrá problemas?**

**G. Yo nunca cerrare las puertas al amor y las personas tienen que aprender a ver más allá del sexo y entender que se trata solo de amor**

Las chicas se despidieron del hombre y abandonaron el lugar, caminaban tomadas de las manos dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

**R. ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?** –dijo deteniéndose enfrente de su auto.

**Q. Tengo que hablar de algo contigo**

**R. Ay Quinn, ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de irte a cambiar, mira como vienes** –la rubia llevaba la ropa deportiva que se había puesto el día anterior.

**Q. Pues es que me quede con Santana, no tenía ropa… tu sabes que no me gusta pedir ropa prestada, solo uso la tuya cuando es necesario**

**R. Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué me mentiste? Dijiste que ibas con tu mamá y resulta que ella no sabía dónde estabas y te vas a emborrachar con Santana**

**Q. De eso quería hablarte… perdón por haberme ido así Rachel, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí, me siento presionada por la "ceremonia"** –hacia las comillas con sus dedos- **ellos quieren obligarnos a hacer eso… ¿tú quieres la ceremonia?**

**R. ¿Tú no la quieres?**

**Q. No, si, si la quiero, pero no quiero que otros decidan donde como y cuando sea, eso es una decisión que tenemos que tomar solo tú y yo**

**R. ¿Eso quiere decir que no?**

**Q. No por el momento**

**R. Ten tus llaves** –se las entregó- **me podrías dar las mías**

**Q. No te enojes Rachel**

**R. No, no me enojo Quinn pero tengo que ir a decirle a mis padres antes de que empiecen a comprar cosas, así podremos aprovechar también nuestro domingo familiar**

**Q. Ten** –le entregó las llaves- **yo también soy parte de tu familia Rachel**

**R. Si, lo eres… pero últimamente no he pasado tiempo con mis padres y tal vez hoy sería un buen día para hacerlo** –se acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

**Q. ¿Te marco más tarde?** –la morena ya se subía a su auto.

**R. Te dije que es domingo familiar, mejor nos vemos mañana… te amo**

**Q. También te amo** –la rubia se movió para que Rachel pudiera arrancar.

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos


	41. Chapter 41

Al llegar a su casa Quinn estaba mal humorada pues ella quería pasar el día con su esposa, era parte de la familia y que la haya dejado fuera le molestaba, así que subió a su habitación y tomo un baño, cuando salió escucho su teléfono sonar.

**Q. Bueno** –respondió.

**F. ¿Cómo estas hermanita?**

**Q. Bien**

**F. Qué bueno… creí que estarías probándote vestidos de novia**

**Q. No por el momento** –dijo molesta.

**F. ¿Qué paso? Mi mamá me dijo que iban a realizar una ceremonia**

**Q. Una ceremonia que nos están obligando a hacer**

**F. No seas egoísta Quinn, ellos están queriendo recrear lo que se perdieron en New York, déjalos que hagan lo que quieran**

**Q. Espera, ¿estás de acuerdo en que ellos estén decidiendo por Rachel y por mí?**

**F. No lo veas de esa forma, ellos quieren celebrar su unión**

**Q. Rachel y yo veremos cuando se haga eso**

**F. Piénsalo Quinn… ya nos invitaron, mi papá está organizando sus cosas porque también quiere estar ahí**

**Q. Pues vele informando que esta cancelada por el momento… Rachel y yo ya nos casamos no sé para qué quieren una fiesta**

**F. Es lo que se hace en todos los matrimonios, además te quejas de que toman las decisiones por ti y tú estás tomando las de Rachel**

**Q. Ya no quiero hablar contigo… hablamos después**

La rubia termino la llamada, hablar con su hermana la había hecho enojar más de lo que ya estaba quería distraerse así que bajo y terminó viendo la televisión.

Rachel había llegado a su casa, le había mentido a Quinn, ella sabía que Judy estaría en su casa para seguir con la organización de la fiesta, ¿qué les diría a sus padres? Ellos estaban tan ilusionados con todo eso, ella también lo estaba pero ¿qué iba hacer?, Quinn al parecer no quería hacer nada de eso.

**J. ¿Y Quinn?** –la señora Fabray estaba sentada a la mesa junto a los hombres Berry quienes seguían viendo revistas.

**R. Debe estar en su casa…. está un poco molesta** –dudo en decir lo último.

**L. ¿Por qué está molesta cariño?**

**R. Porque al parecer ella no quiere una ceremonia… ni que estén decidiendo por ella** –lo dijo sin que sonará agresivo, no quería que se sintieran con su esposa pero habían quedado en que siempre les diría la verdad.

**J. Pero si ayer se suponía que iba a estar aquí, además tú le hablaste para que viniera ¿no?**

**R. Si… pero no creo que ella quiera una fiesta, hoy hable con ella y quiere que se detenga todo**

**J. ¿Y tú quieres la ceremonia?**

**R. Sí, me gustaría pero Quinn debe estar de acuerdo para que suceda**

**J. Qué raro, Quinn siempre había soñado con su boda… hablaré con ella**

**L. Entonces no tiene caso que sigamos viendo estas cosas**

**R. Lo siento** –estaba apenada con los tres adultos, ya que estaban muy emocionados con los preparativos.

**J. No lo sientas Rachel, esto debe de ser una de esas ideas que se le meten a Quinn y nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero me va a escuchar** –dijo levantándose de la silla y juntando las revistas que estaban por toda la mesa.

**H. Entonces hagamos nuestro domingo familiar, ¿Judy te quedas?**

**J. Te agradezco la invitación Hiram pero iré a hablar con Quinn**

**R. No la vayas a regañar Judy, hay que respetar también su decisión**

Judy se despidió de los Berry y fue a su casa, cuando llegó encontró a Quinn viendo la televisión.

**J. ¿Cómo es eso que no quieres ceremonia?** –le gritó.

**Q. Así como se escucha, no quiero** –respondió sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

**J. No seas grosera Quinn** –la reprendió.

**Q. Pues es que tú llegas gritando en vez de hablar las cosas** –volteo a ver a su madre.

**J. ¿Al igual que tu mandaste a Rachel a decirnos eso? en vez de ir a dar la cara**

**Q. Yo no la mande, solamente le dije lo que pensaba que no quiero que decidan por nosotras cuando se deben de hacer las cosas**

**J. ¿Para qué decidas hacer la ceremonia cuando se te meta la idea a la cabeza y nosotros no estemos presentes?**

**Q. Al menos lo decidiría yo ¿no?**

**J. No me estés hablando así Quinn**

**Q. Entonces dejen de controlar nuestra vida**

**J. Eres tan egoísta, ¿sabes lo que tú esposa quiere?... hubieras visto su cara cuando dijo que todo se cancelaba**

**Q. Déjame a mí arreglar las cosas con Mi esposa**

**J. ¿Y cómo lo vas arreglar? ¿Teniendo sexo?** –Quinn se le quedo viendo- las cosas no se arreglan así, por eso no se deben de casar tan jóvenes

**Q. ¿De eso se trata todo eso?, ¿quieren hacernos desesperar para separarnos? ¿Por eso todas sus ideas de ir a las estúpidas platicas y eso de pedir la mano? Es tan estúpido todo eso, ella ya es mi esposa y ni siquiera podemos vivir juntas**

**J. ¿Quieres vivir con ella?, ¿con que se van a mantener?, mírate ni siquiera te comportas como un adulto, ¿crees que ser adulto es irte un fin de semana y regresar casada, emborracharte cada vez que haya ocasión y presumir de un auto deportivo que tu papá te lo compro?**

**Q. Deja de fingir mamá, dime que es porque sigues sin aceptar que me haya casado con una mujer**

**J. No eso Quinn, aún es muy difícil para mí aceptarlo pero no finjo, Rachel es la única que se comporta a la altura y tú pareces una niña haciendo berrinche porque las cosas no son como tú quieres, siempre has pensado que están en tu contra si no piensan igual que tú y me duele que pienses eso de mi**

Judy dejo a su hija en la sala y subió a su habitación, la rubia se quedó pensando en todo lo que su mamá le había dicho era verdad, su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

En la noche antes de dormir tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a su esposa.

_Para Rachel: ¿podemos hablar? Q._

_Para Quinn: ahora no Quinn, mejor mañana R._

_Para Rachel: Buenas noches mi amor, te amo Q._

Esperó respuesta unos minutos, respuesta que nunca llegó, así que se fue a dormir.

Rachel había pasado todo el día en compañía de sus padres, no estaba enojada con Quinn pero si estaba sentida, ella si quería celebrar junto a sus padres y amigos la unión que había tenido con la rubia, pero también entendía la opinión de Quinn, había preferido mantenerse alejada ese día para dejar a su esposa pensar y ella hacerlo también, por eso no había querido hablar con ella, pero lo que si le había molestado era que le había mentido para irse con Santana a beber.

Rachel había llegado temprano a la escuela, había decidido hablar con su rubia y llegar a un acuerdo, hacerle saber lo que ella quería y saber qué es lo que su chica pensaba y quería, dejar las cosas claras. Estaba en su casillero sacando los libros que necesitaría cuando alguien se le acercó.

**F. ¿Podemos hablar Rachel?**

**R. Lo siento Finn, en este momento…** -el chico no la dejo continuar.

**F. Solo vengo a disculparme, estuve pensando estoy días y vengo a ofrecerte mi amistad**

**R. Finn…** -la volvió a interrumpir.

**F. Escúchame Rachel, entendí que no vas a volver conmigo, que quieres estar con Quinn por eso también me disculparé con ella y le ofreceré mi amistad a final de cuentas ustedes dos han sido personas muy importantes en mi vida y si son felices juntas no me voy a oponer**

**R. Eso es muy maduro de tu parte Finn, aceptaré tu amistad, solo recuerda que solo seremos amigos, no puede haber nada más**

**F. Si Rachel lo entiendo… también quería contarte que tal vez vaya a New York cuando me gradué, envié mi solicitud a una universidad cuando aún estábamos saliendo quería decirte cuando estuviera seguro que me aceptaran pero pues como ya no estamos juntos puedo darte la notica… aun no recibo mi carta de aceptación pero tampoco me han enviado alguna diciendo que me rechazaron**

**R. Eso es genial Finn**

**F. Si, tal vez si me aceptan podríamos vernos algunas veces allá**

**R. Por supuesto, sería bueno tener algún conocido en esa ciudad… bueno me voy a clases**

**F. ¿Rachel?**

**R. Dime** –se giró para ver al chico.

**F. Quería pedirte una última cosa**

**R. ¿Qué es?**

**F. ¿Me darías un último beso?**

**R. No Finn, no me pidas eso, me acabas de decir que seamos amigos ¿y me pides eso?**

**F. ¿No crees que me lo debes Rachel?, Sé que cuando aún éramos novios besaste a Quinn y dormiste con ella… yo solo te pido un beso, si lo haces nunca más volveré a mencionarte algo sobre nosotros, sería el punto final de nuestra historia –la morena se quedó pensando un momento, se acercó al chico y lo beso, un beso rápido en los labios.**

**R. Me voy a clases Finn** –cerró su casillero y se fue a su clase.

La hora del desayuno llegó, no había visto a Quinn en toda la mañana, cuando entró al comedor la vio sentada junto a Santana y Brittany las cuales ya desayunaban.

**Q. Hola amor** –sonrió al ver a su esposa quien ya había llegado a la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

**R. Hola** –se acercó y la beso, tomó la cara de su esposa entré sus manos y le dio un largo beso- **te extrañe**

**S. Váyanse a un hotel, ¿no ven que hay personas comiendo?**

**Q. También te extrañe amor… ¿crees que podríamos hablar?** –le dijo al oído a la morena.

**R. Sí, necesitamos hablar, pero ahora no amor… ¿vamos a comer cuando salgamos?**

**Q. Me parece bien** –sonrió.

Las chicas terminaron de comer y cada una se fue a sus clases, cuando las clases finalizaron Rachel esperaba a su esposa afuera del salón en el que estaba.

**Q. ¿Me extrañaste?** –la abrazó por la cintura.

**R. Mucho** –le dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

**Q. ¿Nos vamos?**

**R. Si, pensaba que podríamos ir a mi casa, dejamos el auto y vamos juntas a algún lado**

**Q. Vamos entonces**

Quinn siguió a Rachel hasta su casa, la morena solo estaciono el auto y se subió al de su esposa.

R. Hoy se me acercó Finn en la mañana

**Q. ¿Y ahora que quería?**

**R. Fue a ofrecerme su amistad, me dijo que haría lo mismo contigo y estoy feliz porque esto va a terminar por fin el triángulo amoroso en el que siempre estuvimos**

**Q. ¿Y le creíste?**

**R. Si, las personas cambian Quinn**

**Q. Eres tan inocente amor, creo que es alguna estrategia para acercarse a ti**

**R. ¿Inocente? ¿Me estás diciendo tonta?, tú cambiaste ¿por qué no crees que los demás también puedan hacerlo?**

**Q. No, no te digo tonta…pero simplemente no le creo que haya cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana**

**R. Pues es que tenía que hacerlo, como se ira a New York y yo seré la única persona que conoce…**

**Q. ¿Se ira a New York? ¿A qué?**

**R. Metió solicitud a una universidad allá**

**Q. ¿No lo ves Rachel? Te ofrece su amistad, y después resulta que se va a ir a New York también, todo eso lo hace para estar cerca de ti, las personas cambian pero no creo que él lo haya hecho**

**R. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil confiar en los demás?, Finn será muchas cosas pero no un manipulador como lo estás queriendo hacer ver**

**Q. ¿Por qué lo defiendes Rachel?**

**R. Por qué lo conozco Quinn y sé que sería incapaz de hacer esas cosas que estas diciéndome**

**Q. Se me quitó el hambre, mejor te llevó a tu casa** –dio vuelta para regresar a casa de la morena.

**R. Me parece bien, a mí también se me quito el hambre**

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, cuando llegaron a casa de los Berry Rachel bajo del auto sin despedirse de la rubia, ella quería arreglar las cosas pero al contrario se habían complicado un poco más.

Cuando entró a su habitación le marcó a Kurt, necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que su amigo, le contó de los desacuerdos que tenía con Quinn, de la ceremonia que ella quería pero que su esposa no, el chico pues trato de aconsejarla diciéndole que eso era algo que tenían que hablar ellas dos, era algo que la morena ya sabía pero al menos se había desahogado con alguien.

Quinn había llegado a su casa, en la cocina estaba su mamá arreglando y limpiando los muebles, la rubia se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador.

**Q. Hola mamá**

**J. Hola… ¿Quieres comer?** –preguntó sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

**Q. Sí, pero yo me sirvo** – se levantaba de la silla.

**J. Quédate ahí yo te sirvo** –dejo lo que hacía y tomó un plato y le sirvió la comida a su hija y volvió a lo que hacía.

**Q. Lo siento mamá, por lo que te dije** –solo picoteaba la comida.

**J. No te disculpes por algo que realmente piensas**

**Q. No es así mamá, ayer estaba un poco molesta y dije cosas sin pensar… tienes razón en todo, incluso en lo precipitado que fue este matrimonio… las cosas con Rachel cada día se están complicando más**

**J. ¿pasó algo?** –preguntó acercándose a su hija.

**Q. Pues es que Rachel estaba un poco molesta por que cancele la ceremonia, trate de aclarar eso y lejos de eso las cosas se complicaron más… y ya no sé qué hacer**

**J. El matrimonio es así hija, tiene sus altas y bajas… algunas veces no estarás de acuerdo con tu pareja… no hay que darse por vencido tan pronto**

La rubia siguió comiendo, cuando termino fue a su habitación, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Rachel, aceptaría ser amiga de Finn si eso hacía feliz a su esposa, no le gustaba que su morena estuviera enojada con ella, además era el segundo día que pasaban tanto tiempo separadas, trató de marcarle a su teléfono pero sonaba ocupado así que decidió esperar un rato para marcarle nuevamente, se acostó en su cama y sin pensarlo se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó vio que era muy tarde, seguramente Rachel ya estaría dormida así que prefirió esperar a hablar con ella al siguiente día.

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama, no podía dormir, hablar con Kurt le había hecho bien pues de la plática de Quinn pasaron a otros temas que la habían distraído durante el largo tiempo que había durado la llamada, quería marcarle a su mujer, no quería pasar otro día lejos de ella, porque así era como la sentía, alejada, pero por la hora que era no le llamó porque seguramente ya estaría dormida.

El siguiente día en la escuela Quinn esperaba encontrarse con Rachel, cosa que no sucedió, camino hasta la cancha de futbol no esperaba que hubiera nadie pues quería estar sola, pero en cambio se encontró la cancha llena de chicos entre ellos Finn que se le acercó al verla.

**F. Hola Quinn**

**Q. Hola Finn**

**F. Ayer hable con Rachel, esperaba tener la oportunidad para hablar contigo**

**Q. Si me dijo que hablaste con ella…**

**F. También vengo a ofrecerte mi amistad** –sonreía fingidamente.

**Q. Está bien Finn**

**F. Además ahora que seremos amigos yo puedo cuidarte a Rachel cuando estemos en New York y tú estés en YALE** –se burlaba.

**Q. Lo sabía, a mí no me engañas, sé que todo esto de la amistad lo haces para estar cerca de ella, no sé de donde te salió lo manipulador**

**F. Juego a tu manera Quinn**

**Q. No sé a qué juegas Finn, no tienes oportunidad**

**F. Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, yo tengo más oportunidad que tú ¿o acaso no has notado a Rachel extraña?**

**Q. Eso no es algo que te importe**

**F. Claro que me importa porque soy el causante de eso, ese beso que nos dimos ayer la dejó confundida** –la rubia volteo a verlo- **¿no te contó que me beso?**

**Q. Estas mintiendo**

**F. Por qué no vas y le preguntas y de paso terminas con todo esto, tu no podrías ofrecerle todo lo que yo podría darle, le daría la boda de sus sueños, podría darle hijos y que sean de los dos… ella será famosa y ¿cómo crees que se vería en su curriculum que está casada con una mujer? Eso solo arruinaría todo lo que ha soñado… además que te dice que no se casó contigo solo porque aún se siente culpable del accidente, ¿Cuánto crees que duraría su matrimonio? Ella se está dando cuenta de su error, ella me ama a mí y por eso me beso**

**Q. Está mintiendo Finn** –el enojo se apodero de ella, trataba de mantener sus ojos en su color natural- **no te le vuelvas a cercar o sabrás de lo que soy capaz** –lo apunto con el dedo, haciendo retroceder a Finn unos pasos- **¿entendiste?**

Finn no respondió solo se puso el casco y regreso al entrenamiento, Quinn se quedó pensando en todo lo que el chico le había dicho, todos los miedos regresaron a ella, ¿sería verdad? ¿Aún se sentía culpable del accidente? ¿Se había casado con ella por lastima? Rachel sabía que si se alejaba de ella el fuego se iba ¿seguiría con ella por eso?, además le había contado que no quería una ceremonia ¿Por qué le contaría cosas de ellas a Finn? Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, en vez de aclarar sus pensamientos se habían complicado más.

**Q. Me regalas uno** –le dijo a Sheila, una de las chicas de las skanks que pasaba fumando

**Sh. Pensé que lo habías dejado Fabray** –le entrego un cigarrillo.

**Q. Sí. lo había dejado, pero ahora lo necesito** –dijo ya encendiéndolo y dándole las primera fumada- **gracias**

La chica se alejó dejando a la rubia sola, quien se recargo en un árbol y miraba a la nada pensando mientras fumaba. Una mano le quito el cigarro de la boca y lo tiro al piso.

**R. ¿Qué no sabes que esto es muy nocivo para la salud? Te puede dar cáncer**

**Q. ¿Qué quieres?** –preguntó despectiva.

**R. ¿Por qué me estás hablando así? ¿Aun sigues enojada?**

**Q. Rachel** –se alejaba del árbol- **¿besaste a Finn?** –la morena al escuchar la pregunta se quedó pálida.

**R. ¿Quién te dijo eso?** –preguntó apenas articulando palabras

**Q. Es cierto, lo besaste** –comenzó a caminar alejándose de la morena.

**R. Quinn espera, si lo bese pero es porque…** -caminaba atrás de la chica.

**Q. No es necesario que me expliques nada Rachel** –dijo deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su chica.

**R. Pero Quinn…**

**Su. Fabray que bueno que te veo, necesito hablar contigo** –Sue interrumpió a la pareja.

**Q. Dígame coach**

**Su. Es algo muy importante como para hablarlo aquí, sígueme** –la rubia siguió a Sue dejando a la morena sola.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de Sue, en el camino iba insultando a todos los que estaban a su paso.

**Su. Siéntate Fabray** –la rubia tomó asiento- c**omo sabrás, estoy embarazada de mi heredero, esta semana me he sentido un poco mal** –dijo tocándose el estómago- **me obligaron a tomar lo que resta de la semana de descanso y no quiero llegar y que mis porristas estén gordas por que no van a tener su estricto entrenamiento y pensé ¿Quién más puede ser igual de estricta e imponer temor a ese montón de porristas holgazanas?** –se le quedo viendo a Quinn.

**Q. No sé**

**Su. Te estoy dando el honor a ti Quinn, no te estoy pidiendo que ganes un campeonato solo que las entrenes por estos tres días que restan de la semana** –Quinn se quedó pensando-** ¿aceptas?**

**Q. Está bien coach, lo haré** –acepto pues le serviría de distracción.

**Su. Aquí tienes las llaves de la oficina… pero tienes prohibido sentarte en mi silla** –le entregó un juego de llaves- **aunque ya sabes lo que hay que hacer y cómo se entrena**

Rachel se había quedado en el campo viendo cómo se alejaba su rubia con Sue, verla fumando le había molestado, Quinn sabía que era una de las cosas que más le molestaban y aun así lo había hecho pero todo el enojo se le quitó al escuchar la pregunta que la rubia le hizo, ella pensaba contarle acerca del beso de Finn y ahora sería más difícil arreglar las cosas con su esposa.

**F. Rach…** -la morena la interrumpió.

**R. Finn, le contaste a Quinn lo del beso... Yo se lo iba a decir, eso no te correspondía **–reclamaba molesta.

**F. No fue mi intención Rachel, es que la hubieras visto me amenazó de una forma que no te puedo explicar, daba miedo… yo me acerque a disculparme pero ella me ataco, me exigió que me alejara de ti y yo le respondí que sí, que todo terminaría con ese beso, se me salió decirle, no fue mi intención Rachel… te juro que no fue mi intención y ella se puso peor, tuve que dejarla porque yo creí que me iba a hacer algo malo** –Rachel se quedó mirando al chico en silenció unos segundos.

**R. Perdónala Finn** –la morena pensaba que Quinn había utilizado el fuego para amenazarlo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera- **Voy hablar con ella… por favor no le cuentes a nadie** –Finn la miraba sin entender nada, el solo quería separarla y al parecer lo había logrado.

**F. No diré nada Rachel… pero lo haré por ti, lo prometo** –No sabía de lo que Rachel le hablaba, pero la haría escuchar lo que ella quería oír.

**R. Gracias Finn… hablamos después me tengo que ir** –se fue caminado rápido hacía el interior de la escuela.

Sue le había explicado algunas cosas más a Quinn, le dijo que Figgins había aceptado que una alumna tomará su lugar porque no quería pagar por un suplente, además que todos serían unos ineptos, le dijo a Quinn que también lo era pero al menos haría las cosas mejor que los demás y que estaría Becky para ayudarla.

La rubia salió de la oficina de Sue, el haber estado escuchando a su ex coach la había hecho distraerse y dejar de pensar en la morena, se dirigía al baño cuando sintió que la jalaban introduciéndola a una de las aulas vacías.

**Q. ¿Qué quieres?** –preguntó cruzando los brazos.

**R. Necesitamos hablar Quinn** –la morena sabía que pidiéndolo de modo amable no lo lograría así que opto por hacerlo a la fuerza, al ingresar al salón se puso en la puerta para no dejar salir a su esposa y escuchará lo que tenía que decir- **quedamos que no usarías el fuego para amenazar a la gente normal**

**Q. ¿Gente normal Rachel?** –Bajo sus brazos- **¿me estás diciendo fenómeno?**

**R. No Quinn sabes a lo que me refie….**

**Q. Oh dios, es cierto te sentiste obligada a casarte conmigo**

**R. ¿Qué?, No Quinn no digas es….**

**Q. Te cásate por obligación, no puedes decir que no por que viste lo que me pasaba** –se sentó en la mesa que estaba cerca de ella.

**R. ¿De qué hablas Quinn?** –dio unos pasos cerca de la rubia.

**Q. Te sientes culpable aun… aun crees que el accidente es por tu culpa y lo del fuego también** –se volvía a parar.

**R. No digas tonterías yo te…**

**Q. No te atrevas a decirlo Rachel… en este momento te libero de todo paro que puedas ser feliz con él, que te de la boda que quieres, que te de hijos y cuando seas famosa no tengas que ocultar nada**

**R. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?**

La rubia no respondió pues sacó su teléfono celular para realizar una llamada. Rachel solo la seguía con la mirada ya que Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro.

**R. Deja el móvil y habla conmigo amor** –estaba desesperada.

**Q. Papá… si estoy bien, te hablo porque necesito que hagas algo por mí… quiero que metas el trámite de divorcio de mi matrimonio… si no lo haces buscaré a algún otro abogado… que sea lo más pronto que puedas… espero tu llamada bye** –la rubia guardo su teléfono ante la atenta mirada de la morena que ya tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

**R. ¿Qué significa eso Quinn?**

**Q. ¿No fue suficientemente claro?, dije que te liberaba... ahora quítate y déjame pasar**

Rachel estaba incrédula por lo que acaba de pasar que sin pensarlo se movió dándole paso a Quinn.

**R. Nunca voy a firmar ningún papel** –dijo cuándo la rubia de ojos verdes pasaba a su lado.

Rachel se quedó llorando en ese lugar, se recargó en la pared y dejo fluir las lágrimas hasta que ya no podían salir más.

Gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos


	42. Chapter 42

Quinn lo único que quería era estar sola así que decidió ir a la oficina de Sue, ahí nadie la molestaría, cuando llegó se sentó en la silla y echo su cabeza para atrás y cerró su ojos, le dolía haber terminado con Rachel y sabía que le dolería más cuando se divorciaran pero ella la amaba y por eso había decidido liberarla, quería que fuera feliz así que sacrificaría su propia felicidad para que la morena pudiera serlo.

**S. Coach necesit…** -dijo entrando a la oficina- **¿Qué haces aquí?** –Preguntó al ver a su amiga en la silla- **si te ve Sue te matará**

**Q. Ella misma me dio las llaves, estaré encargada de las cheerios por unos días**

**S. ¿Y por qué te dejo a ti y no a mi? Yo soy la capitana**

**Q. En este momento no estoy de humor para explicártelo** –dijo recargando su cabeza de nuevo en el respaldo.

**S. ¿Qué paso?** –se sentó en el escritorio, la rubia no respondió- **seguramente se trata de Rachel**

**Q. Te dije que no estoy de humor para hablar**

**S. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me cuentes** –la rubia no respondió por varios minutos.

**Q. Lárgate, ¿Qué no tienes clases?**

**S. Sí, pero no me importa. Aquí me quedaré y como ya me cansé de este silencio y tú no quieres hablar, te contaré todo lo que me ha pasado en estos días**

**Q. Está bien, está bien… me voy a divorciar de Rachel**

**S. ¿Por qué?** -preguntó sorprendida- **Se supone que ustedes se aman**

**Q. Rachel estaba conmigo por lastima**

**S. Otra vez con eso**

**Q. Esta vez es diferente, descubrí que Rachel beso a Finn**

**S. ¿Quién te lo dijo? Seguramente Finn... ¿cómo puedes creerle?**

**Q. Rachel me lo confirmo, así que la dejaré para que pueda estar con él**

**S. Creo que estas cometiendo un error, Rachel te ama… se le nota, no puedes dejarle las cosas tan fácil a Finn, debes de luchar por tu mujer**

**Q. Estoy cansada de luchar contra todo, todo está en mi contra**

**S. ¿No te han servido de nada tus pláticas con ese pastor hippie?** –la rubia le había contado a su amiga acerca de las pláticas y del pastor el día que habían comido los brownies cuando le ayudaba con lo que tenía que llevar a las pláticas- **hasta donde yo sé así son los matrimonios tienes que aprender a comunicarte con ella y no ser tan impulsiva**

**Q. De querer que me aconsejen iría a mis pláticas el día de hoy, así que ahorrarte todo eso que me dices**

**S. ¿Hoy te tocan las pláticas? ¿y dejarás a Rachel ir sola?**

**Q. Después de esto no creo que vaya**

**S. Hablamos de Berry, no importa lo que haya pasado siempre antepone sus responsabilidades**

**Q. No me importa que vaya sola**

**S. ¿Segura?... piensa que estará ahí sola entre todas la parejas, sería humillante** –Quinn se quedó pensando y se levantó

**Q. No ayudas en nada Santana** –salió de la oficina.

Las clases hacía tiempo que habían terminado, los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, Quinn camino hasta el estacionamiento y vio que aún estaba el mustang estacionado, señal que la morena todavía estaría en la escuela y seguramente ya no iría a las pláticas pero ella iría, le demostraría a su madre que podía ser adulta y que terminaría las sesiones, además no le caería mal una charla con George.

Llegó justo a tiempo, cuando entró para su sorpresa estaba Rachel sentada en el mismo lugar donde las veces anteriores se habían sentado, Quinn camino hasta su lado y se sentó, todo el tiempo sin mirarla.

George comenzó su charla, al verles las caras tristes de las dos, hablo de los problemas en el matrimonio, que debe de haber tolerancia, comunicación, que no siempre estarán de acuerdo en las cosas pero deben aceptar la opinión de su pareja, que todos somos seres humanos y cometerán errores pero que siempre debe de triunfar el amor.

**G. La próxima sesión será la última, así que decidí que sea mañana, aquí los espero a las siete, no vayan a faltar**

Cuando termino todos comenzaron a salir, Quinn se quedó en la puerta esperando a que el pastor se desocupara y poder hablar con él. Vio que la morena estaba parada en la banqueta hablando por teléfono, no le quitó la mirada hasta que Rachel volteo hacía donde estaba y fue ahí done desvió la vista hacia otro lado, cuando ya no sintió la mirada de la morena volteo de nuevo a verla, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el auto de uno de los Berry se detuvo junto a Rachel y se subió. Veía el auto alejarse cuando la voz de George la distrajo.

**G. ¿Esperabas por mí?** –el hombre cerraba las puertas de la iglesia.

**Q. Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo**

**G. Ahorita voy a otro lado, pero puedes acompañarme y charlamos** –Quinn siguió al hombre que camino a un lado de la iglesia y tomó una bicicleta de varías que allí había.

**Q. Yo te puedo llevar George**

**G. No, yo cuido el ambiente y solo uso bicicleta además de que me sirve de ejercicio… toma una y sígueme** –la rubia lo miro indecisa y al final termino agarrando una y siguió al hombre que ya había avanzado unos metros. Cuando lo alcanzó el hombre volteo su cabeza para mirar a la chica- **¿De que querías hablarme?**

**Q. Tengo problemas con Rachel y creo que terminaremos divorciándonos** –la rubia no quitaba la vista del camino.

**G. Debe de ser algo muy grave para tomar esa decisión, no deberían de apresurar las cosas**

**Q. Creo que ella quiere otras cosas y quizá esta con alguien más**

**G. ¿Ella te lo dijo?**

**Q. No exactamente**

**G. No deberías de sacar conclusiones sin primero hablar con ella, te aconsejaría que te despejaras antes de que hablen porque al parecer no estás pensando claramente en este momento y puedes decir cosas que no sientes… me alegra que hayan venido aunque estén en desacuerdo en este momento**

**Q. Si me paso por la cabeza no venir**

**G. Lo que importa es que estuviste presente… además soy muy bueno dando platicas** –bromeo para que Quinn se relajara- aquí vamos a dar vuelta

Después de unos cuantos minutos más en bicicleta llegaron a su destino, dejaron las bicicletas en la entrada, era una casa grande, muy grande y de estilo viejo pero estaba muy bien pintada de color café, un árbol estaba afuera, casi frente a la puerta y tenía varias ventanas grandes que daban a la calle.

Cuando George entro varios niños se le abalanzaron para saludarlo, había chicos de todas las edades y de los dos sexos, Quinn veía atenta la escena, se notaba que los niños le tenían mucho cariño a ese hombre, George sacó de su mochila un libro y se sentó en una silla, los niños se sentaron en el piso rodeándolo y comenzó a leerle. Los chicos lo escuchaban atentos, Quinn también se había sentado en el piso junto al hombre. Cuando termino de leerles un cuento les presentó a Quinn.

**G. Chicos quiero presentarles a mi amiga Quinn** –la rubia les sonrió tímidamente y saludo con la mano-** porque no la llevan a conocer el lugar** –Quinn se levantó y varios niños la tomaron de la mano y la llevaron a recorrer el lugar.

**W. Este es el patio Quinn** –le dijo Will un niño de aproximadamente diez años moreno, el patio era un lugar abierto grande y el piso era de cemento- **aquí jugamos y nos divertimos mucho**

**Q. Es muy grande y bonito**

**H. Tú eres muy bonita** –Quinn volteo a ver a la persona que había dicho eso, al verla se agacho hasta quedar a su estatura, era un niña de seis años rubia y su cabello ondulado.

**Q. No más que tú** –la niña le tocaba con sus manitas la cara- **¿cómo te llamas?**

**H. Hanna y ella Mary** –le enseño una muñeca que traía en su otra mano, era una muñeca desgastada-** ¿quieres ir a ver dónde dormimos?**

**Q. Claro** –dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a los niños.

Llegaron a una habitación muy grande, el techo era alto, había varias camas seguidas, solo se separaban por una mesita de noche y un pequeño espacio, los niños gritaban aventándose a sus camas enseñándoles donde dormían, la rubia volteaba a todos lados pues quería prestarles atención a todos.

**Q. Es muy linda su habitación chicos**

**W. Si y la cama es muy cómoda** –volvía a hablar Will.

**H. Ahora vamos a la habitación de las niñas**

La rubia siguió a las niñas, su cuarto era igual al de los niños pero a diferencia al de los niños que era azul el de ellas era rosa y las camas tenían sabanas con dibujos de flores. La de los niños tenía carritos.

Le siguieron mostrando la casa, el comedor tenía una larga mesa rodeada de sillas de madera y aun lado se podía ver la amplia cocina. Había una sala con varios sillones diferentes y una televisión en la parte superior.

**H. Quinn ¿quieres jugar con nosotras?** –había otras tres niñas junto a la pequeña.

**Q. ¿Y a qué vamos a jugar?** –volvió a agacharse para quedar a su estatura.

**H. Con las muñecas, te vamos a prestar una** –dijo entregándole un pequeño oso de peluche el cual parecía que las costuras de uno de sus brazos no aguantaría más y terminaría despegándose- **él es Raúl**

**Q. Bueno, entonces Raúl será mi hijo**

Quinn jugo con las niñas un rato hasta que los niños fueron a buscar atención de la rubia también así que termino jugando con ellos futbol. Pasaba un buen rato cuando George apareció en el gran patio.

**G. Niños despídanse de Quinn** –la rubia volteo a verlo- tenemos que irnos

**H. ¿Vas a volver?** –preguntó jalando de su vestido.

**Q. Por supuesto que voy a volver, la pase muy bien, gracias, gracias a todos, son muy amables**

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia Quinn dejo la bicicleta donde la había tomado.

**Q. Es muy bueno lo que haces por esos niños**

**G. Solo ayudo a los que más lo necesitan**

**Q. También quisiera ayudar** –sacó de su auto una chequera- **me gustaría que aceptaras algo de dinero para comprar cosas que necesiten**

**G. No aceptaré tu dinero, si quieres ayudar puedes traer las cosas que tengas en casa que ya no utilizas** –la rubia se quedó pensando.

**Q. Lo haré George… nos vemos después, gracias por todo**

La rubia se subió a su auto y tomó camino hacía su casa, pensaba en los niños, había pasado un buen rato y quería ayudarlos.

Rachel había ido a la plática con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con la rubia pero al ver que ni siquiera la había mirado la puso aún más triste, regreso a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella al ver una playera de su esposa, la abrazo a su pecho y se acostó en su cama, se dormiría. Tal vez podrían arreglar las cosas al siguiente día.

**R. Buenas noches mi amor** –beso la playera y así se quedó dormida.

La morena había despertado temprano, quería hablar con Quinn, estaba decidida y ahora si aclararían las cosas, caminaba por el pasillo cuando Dana con dos Cheerios más le aventaron un slushie en la cara, solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, las chicas se alejaron riendo, al parecer el rumor de que ella y Quinn ya no estaban juntas ya se había esparcido. Rachel fue al baño a limpiarse.

Quinn estaba en el vestidor de las porristas, Becky le entregó una caja con el uniforme de las cheerios, Sue había dejado para ella pero no quería ponérselo, Becky insistió de que no podía entrenarlas con la ropa que llevaba, traía un jeans de color azul y una playera gris, además de que en la caja había una nota amenazadora de Sue por si no lo hacía, así que termino poniéndose el impecable uniforme, cuando había terminado se veía en el espejo cuando llegó Santana aventándola con las dos manos contra la pared.

**Q. ¿Qué te pasa?** –se tocó el lado izquierdo del abdomen con una mueca de dolor.

**S. Que hayas terminado con ella no significa que puedas estar haciéndole esas cosas** –la latina había visto como las porristas le habían aventado el granizado a la morena.

**Q. No sé de qué hablas**

**S. Que mandes a las porristas a tirarle slushies a Rachel**

**Q. ¿Qué?... ahorita aclararemos esto** –aventó a Santana con su brazo- **Becky ven** –se detuvo- **y tú** –le dijo a su amiga- **llévale esto, seguramente lo necesitará** –le entregó la playera gris que se había quitado.

Llegó a la oficina de Sue y se sentó en su silla.

**B. Se va a enojar la coach** –la rubia no le hizo caso.

**Q. Vamos a reunir a las porristas** –Becky encendió el micrófono y Quinn comenzó a hablar- **Quiero a todas las porristas en este momento en el campo** –Becky apago el micrófono.

Santana le había llevado la playera a Rachel, solo la entrego y se tuvo que ir por el anuncio, Rachel sabía que la playera era de Quinn por el olor de su perfume. Cuando salió se encontró a Finn que la esperaba fuera del baño.

**F. ¿Rachel estas bien? Me entere de lo que paso**

**R. Si estoy bien, Quinn me mando su playera**

**F. Que cínica, primero manda las porristas a hacerte esto y después te hace llegar una playera** –lo decía con cizaña.

**R. Ella no las mando Finn**

**F. Claro que fue ella, ¿o acaso no sabes que está a cargo de las porristas? Sue la dejo a cargo**

**R. No, ella no sería capaz de hacerme algo así… me ama**

**F. Antes lo hacía, no veo cual es la diferencia ahora, pero tranquila** –le acaricio el hombro- **tienes a tus amigos para protegerte de ella** –la abrazó.

En ese momento paso Quinn y se quedó parada un instante viendo como Finn abrazaba a Rachel, Finn la vio y le acaricio la espalda a la morena, la rubia negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Al llegar al campo de futbol ya estaban reunidas las porristas y cuchicheaban entre si pues no sabían por que las habían mandado llamar, Quinn se puso frente a ellas.

**Q. Yo estaré a cargó estos días en lugar de Sue y lo primero que les voy a decir es que la siguiente que le aviente un slushie a Rachel Berry la haré correr tantas vueltas en el campo que suplicará que la saque de las porristas** –todas las chicas se miraban- **¿quedo claro?** –las cheerios veían la cara de Quinn y sabían que hablaba en serio y todas aceptaron.

**B. Coach, traje lo que me pidió** –traía un bonche de hojas.

**Q. Gracias Becky… entrégaselas a las porristas, quiero que peguen esto en toda la escuela** –las que iban recibiendo las hojas la leían-** quiero que corran la voz sobre esto** –nos vemos a la hora del entrenamiento… ya pueden irse

La rubia fue a su casillero por los libros para ir a su clase, al abrirlo vio las llaves con el llavero de estrella, Rachel le había regresado el auto, ahora entendía por qué seguía ahí el día anterior, Santana la saco de sus pensamientos.

**S. ¿Para qué es esta colecta?** –le mostraba la hoja que Becky le había dado.

**Q. Para llevarle cosas a los niños del orfanato**

**S. Hasta que tienes una buena idea Fabray**

**Q. ¿Cómo esta Rachel?**

**S. ¿Cómo puede estar? Triste**

**Q. Puedes darle esto** –le enseño las llaves- **dile que es suyo**

**S. A mí no me uses de mensajera, si quieres decirle algo, díselo tu misma** –comenzó a pegar la hoja cerca de ahí.

Quinn aventó las llaves dentro del casillero y cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su clase.

**B. Santy ¿Qué significa no bélico?** –la rubia llegó junto a su novia que seguía pegando las hojas por toda la escuela.

**S. Algo así como que no sean juguetes con forma de armas**

**B. ¿Por qué?**

**S. Por qué no es buen ejemplo para los niños… ven baby, necesito de tu ayuda**

Las chicas entraron al vestidor del equipo de futbol, como Santana sabía que Finn se quedaba hasta el último para ducharse porque no le gustaba que los otros chicos se burlaran de el, así que al entrar supieron que estaba ahí ya que estaba cantando, Brittany desapareció todas la toallas mientras Santana abrió su locker y saco toda su ropa, salieron de ahí tratando de no hacer ruido pues no aguantaban la risa.

Cuando Finn termino su ducha busco la toalla y no la vio, camino por el vestidor buscando alguna otra pero no encontró nada, se dirigió a su locker para ponerse algo de ropa y lo encontró abierto sin nada dentro, Finn no sabía cómo le iba hacer, no podía llamar a nadie pues también se habían llevado su celular, la única opción era salir entre clases cuando no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y correr hacía su camioneta, se asomó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y salió. Santana que lo veía cerca de ahí jalo la alarma de incendio haciendo que comenzará a sonar y en pocos segundos los pasillos estuvieran llenos de chicos, Finn se tapaba su parte con sus manos, cuando los estudiantes lo vieron desnudo le decían _"hey gordito"_ algunos otros lo nalgueaban y otros le gritaban _"pervertido_", Santana llegó hasta donde el chico se había quedado parado con un slushie en la mano el cual se lo aventó en la cara.

**S. Para que respetes a las mujeres casadas** –Santana sabía que todo lo que pasaba entre Rachel y Quinn era culpa de Finn y no le gustaba ver así a sus amigas y decidió darle una lección aunque sabía que con eso no arreglaría nada.

Finn se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiarse olvidando cubrir su parte, los chicos que estaban a su alrededor comenzaban a reírse más fuerte y lo apuntaban con el dedo.

**F. No se burlen de mí, esta así por el frío** –se quejó para después salir corriendo.

Al ver que era una falsa alarma todos regresaron a sus clases. Al terminar, Quinn caminaba hacía el campo de Futbol cuando vio a Rachel arriba de la moto y abrazando a Mikaela, la rubia se enojó tanto al verlas juntas que por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de fuego, se quedó ahí hasta ver como las chicas desaparecían por la calle, tomó sus lentes de sol que traía en su mochila y se los puso para que nadie la fuera a ver así.

Rachel había terminado su clase y caminaba hacía la salida de la escuela, sus padres le habían hablado que fuera rápido a su casa, cuando se encontró a Mikaela que había ido a buscarla para entregarle la sudadera que la morena había dejado en su taller el día que fueron por el auto de Quinn, le ofreció darle un aventón al verla que caminaba, Rachel se negó al principio pero termino aceptando ya que le había regresado el auto a la rubia y tenía que llegar rapido a su casa.

Quinn llegó al campo donde las porristas estaban ya reunidas.

**Q. Pónganse a correr seis vueltas a la cancha** –las chicas comenzaron a correr incluidas Santana y Brittany. Al terminar la primera vuelta Santana fue con la rubia de ojos verdes.

**S. Ya no quiero correr, hace mucho sol** –dijo ya parada junto a Quinn, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

**Q. A correr Santana** –la rubia estaba de mal humor.

**S. ¿Por qué andas de malas? ¿por qué cambiaste tan drásticamente de humor?**

**Q. Pregúntale a tu prima**

**S. ¿Mi prima? ¿Mikaela?** –no sabía de qué hablaba.

**Q. Estoy harta de que todo el tiempo este atrás de Rachel**

**S. No le hagas caso, Mikaela siempre ha sido así… además a ti que te preocupa terminaste con Rachel ¿no?** –Quinn cerró el puño de su mano derecha, Santana veía que ese comentario la había molestado tanto que probablemente sacará fuego- **tranquila no vayas a incendiar el campo**

**Q. No digas tonterías, no usare nunca más el fuego solo quiero que se vaya … ahora vete a correr Santana**

**S. Ya te dije que no quiero**

**B. Ya oíste a la coach Santana… -**llegó juntó a las chicas- **A Correr** –gritó esto último con el megáfono.

**S. Tú no me mandas** –volteo a ver a Becky

**Q. Pero yo sí, así que a correr** –Santana volteo a verla haciéndole una cara de enfado y se unió a las otras chicas.

Al termino del entrenamiento se dirigieron Santana, Brittany y Quinn al Glee club, cuando llegaron ya estaba todos ahí a excepción de Rachel, las chicas se sentaron donde siempre, Santana y Britt juntas y Quinn en una silla debajo de ellas.

**W. Bien chicos, tenemos menos de una semana para las nacionales y aún no tenemos las canciones que cantaremos** –Will hacía acto de presencia en el salón del glee club- **acepto opiniones**

**M. Yo propongo una de Beyonce** –Mercedes dio su opinión.

Algunos chicos al escuchar la opción que Mercedes había dado se quejaban y algunos otros la apoyaban, se escuchaba un alboroto por las voces de todos diciendo su opinión.

**W. Chicos…** –nadie le hizo caso-** Chicos… chicos** –gritó, al escucharlo el lugar quedo en silencio- **al parecer no vamos a poder ponernos de acuerdo, esto es muy importante… Rachel danos tu op… ¿y Rachel?** –preguntó al percatarse que la morena no estaba.

**F. Tuvo que irse por algo muy importante… su papá la llamó**

**Q. Tan importante que se fue con Mikaela** –se dijo a sí misma.

**M. De todas maneras aunque Rachel no este podemos elegir nosotros las canciones Mr. Shue, no todo glee se basa en ella** –hablaba Mercedes.

**F. Pero ella es la otra líder del grupo** –Finn la defendió- **además seremos nosotros dos el dueto principal**

**S. Cállate Finnepto** –era turno de Santana- **ni siquiera se ha decidido si serán el dueto principal**

**F. Eso es obvio**

**W. Chicos** –trataba de calmarlos nuevamente.

**B. Deberíamos cantar una de Adele las troubletones** –Britt también opinaba.

**K. ¿Y por qué las troubletonnes tendrán una canción para ellas solas?** –preguntaba quejándose.

**M. Porqué ese fue el trato para que regresáramos** –Mercedes nuevamente hablo, cada vez más enojada.

**W. Si, ese fue el trato Kurt… pero chicas ustedes ya cantaron canciones de Adele, deberían de buscar otra cosa**

**S. Si no nos van a dejar decidir no sé qué hacemos aquí**

Nuevamente los chicos comenzaron a discutir, se decían cosas unos a otros, la única que no opinaba era Quinn.

**W. Chicos** –trataba de calmarlos una vez más- **Chicos…Chicos… dejen de pelear, esto no está funcionando, deberíamos de estar unidos si queremos ganar y es todo lo contrario… tal parece que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo en este momento, vayan a sus casa, piensen en canciones que podríamos cantar y a las cinco los veo en mi casa, necesitamos estar unidos como equipo**

**P. Fiesta!** –Festejaba Puck.

**W. No es una fiesta Puck, es una reunión en la cual podamos convivir y unirnos más como grupo y ver si podemos elegir las canciones que cantaran… alguien por favor avísele a Rachel**

**F. Yo le aviso**

Con esto dio terminada la sesión del día del glee club, Quinn se fue a su casa, necesitaba un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Al llegar tomó su toalla y se metió al baño, pensó en darse una ducha rápida pero estaba tan estresada que prefirió llenar la tina y relajarse aunque fuera por un corto tiempo. Sus pensamientos eran solo Rachel, como extrañaba besarla, como extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos, como extrañaba su olor, como extrañaba su cuerpo, estaba triste pero al pensar en el cuerpo de la morena hizo que poco a poco se fuera excitando, pensar en sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus boobies con sus erectos pezones, su firme y redondo trasero, sus labios carnosos, su cuello perfecto para lamer. Mientras pensaba todo eso acariciaba su cuello, lentamente bajo su mano a su boobie, después a su abdomen y así hasta llegar a su entrepierna, comenzó a mover su mano pensando que Rachel era quien lo hacía, su mano se había encendido desde el momento que inició a pensar en su esposa pero no le importó pues no había nada que pudiera quemar, con la mano en fuego se acariciaba el pecho, en su mente pasaban imágenes de Rachel de las veces que habían hecho el amor, pensar en su cara cuando tenía un orgasmo la hizo excitarse más y mover más rápido su mano, hacía pequeños gemidos diciendo el nombre de la morena, acelero más el movimiento haciendo que terminara gritando el nombre de Rachel.

El agua hubiera estado fría si no fuera por el fuego que la mantuvo caliente, abrió los ojos y vio algo rojo en el agua, se levantó rápido de la tina y vio como el lado donde la habían apuñalado aquellos hombres le estaba sangrando

Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos


	43. Chapter 43

Cuando termino su baño se puso una gasa y después comenzó a vestirse, al ver la hora faltaban quince minutos para la hora a la que tenía que llegar a casa de Mr. Suhe, así que rápido se peinó y se puso un poco de maquillaje, llevaba un jeans color azul marino, una playera color rojo y su chaqueta negra, al agarrarla vio que tenía también la de la morena y no pudo evitar ponerse triste.

Finn había llamado a Rachel para avisarle que se reunirían en casa de su maestro, ella no tenía ganas de ir, estar lejos de la rubia la tenía sin ganas de hacer nada, solo quería verla y acepto ir pues sería una oportunidad para tenerla cerca además de tener que decirle algo muy importante, se lamentó tener que cambiarse la playera de la rubia, había tenido su olor y sentía que estaba junto a ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, se puso una blusa color negra de botones, un jeans blanco y unas zapatillas color negro de piso, además después de la reunión tenía que ir a su ultima platica con George.

Kurt, Blaine y Finn pasaron por ella pues quedaron en eso, la sonrisa de Finn era de triunfo, pensaba que pronto podía tener a la morena de regreso, había desacreditado a Quinn con algunas cosas y rápido declararle de nuevo su amor, en el camino el chico le decía de las canciones que había pensado pero Rachel no le prestaba atención, solo quería llegar y tener una oportunidad para hablar con Quinn.

Al llegar vio varios autos estacionados afuera de la casa del profesor incluido el auto amarillo de la rubia.

Cuando Quinn llegó no estaban todos los del glee, solo Santana, Brittany, Mercedes y Rory y Artie, Will la recibió muy amable al igual que a los otros chicos que posteriormente llegaron, Tina, Sam, Mike, Sugar y Puck. Les ofreció refrescos para beber y comenzaron a hablar de canciones que posiblemente podrían cantar, estaban en eso cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, Will abrió apareciendo Kurt, Blaine, Finn y Rachel. Quinn no podía creer que la morena tuviera el descaro de aparecerse con él sabiendo que ella estaría allí, así que opto por no prestarles atención y seguir con la plática que tenía con sus dos amigas porristas.

**W. Bueno ya estamos todos… a ver, díganme sus ideas**

**B. Yo quiero cantar una de Britney Spears** –decía muy entusiasmada la rubia de ojos azules.

**P. No, de Britney no** –hacía cara de disgusto.

**S. Hey no le digas nada a Britt** –abrazaba a su novia que se había puesto triste.

**Bl. Yo propongo The one that got away de Katy Perry** –Blaine daba su opinion.

**Mi. Tú siempre quieres cantar canciones de Katy Perry** –se quejaba.

Quinn observaba que Finn estaba sentado muy cerca de la morena, que se mantenía callada escuchando las opciones que daban sus compañeros.

**B. Qué sea una de Adele** –la rubia de ojos azules opinaba de nuevo.

**F. ¿Qué canción podríamos cantar Rachel?**

**R. No sé, no he pensado en ninguna** –veía a la rubia que se reía por las ocurrencias que Brittany les decía a ella y Santana.

**F. Si quieren una de Adele, Rachel y yo podríamos cantar Rolling in the deep**

**S. Tú no puedes llegar a esas notas** –se reía.

**Sa. Además Rolling in the deep está muy gastado ya**

**F. Te voy a demostrar que si podemos cantarla y nos ganaremos a los jueces**

**T. ¿Besándose otra vez enfrente de todos?**

**F. Claro que no, con nuestras voces**

**M. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Santana, no puedes llegar a esas notas**

**W. Sólo hay una forma de demostrarlo, Finn canta**

El chico se levantó y comenzó a cantar viendo a Rachel que estaba sentada, Quinn se levantó del sillón y se fue de la sala, la morena la siguió con la mirada viendo que se metía a una habitación. Finn le hacía señas a Rachel para que cantara y lo acompañara pero la morena se levantó y se fue hacía donde había ido su esposa.

Cuando entro en la habitación vio un escritorio y varios libreros llenos de libros, un sillón de piel café en el que estaba la rubia sentada con un cigarrillo en la boca, la morena cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino hasta Quinn, le quitó el cigarro y lo apago en una maceta que estaba a un lado del sillón.

**Q. ¿Qué crees que haces?** –su cara se veía molesta.

**R. No puedes fumar en lugares cerrados y menos en una casa que no es tuya** –estaba con las manos cruzadas.

**Q. Tú ya no tienes que decirme que puedo o no hacer** –se escuchaba a los chicos afuera discutiendo y de repente la voz de Mercedes comenzó a escucharse cantando Don´t you remember

**R. Mientras sea tu esposa puedo opinar en las cosas que hagas y antes de que empieces a gritar o decir que te vas a divorciar de mí, tengo algo importante que decirte… y quiero decírtelo yo**

**Q. ¿Ya volviste con Finn?** –se reía.

**R. No Quinn**

**Q. ¿Entonces Mikaela?**

**R. No digas tonterías Quinn, yo no podría estar con nadie…**-se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla- **que no seas tú** –la rubia volteo hacía arriba viéndola

Las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Quinn se levantó de un rápido movimiento y poso sus labios sobre los de Rachel, la abrazo y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, fue haciendo retroceder a la morena hasta que chocaron contra el escritorio, Rachel acariciaba la espalda de Quinn y también la besaba desesperada, Quinn con su brazo desocupo el escritorio tirando todas las cosas al piso, tomó de la cintura a la morena y la subió sin separarse del beso, Rachel se recostó en la mesa mientras su esposa trataba de desabrocharle la blusa que termino jalando rompiendo varios botones y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Rachel al tratar de abrir la piernas y golpeo con su rodilla el abdomen de Quinn, al sentir el golpe la rubia grito de dolor haciéndose para atrás y llevándose las manos al lugar que le dolía.

**R. ¿Qué paso?** –dijo levantándose del escritorio desconcertada y agitada. No consideraba que el golpe que le había dado fuera tan fuerte para que gritara de esa forma.

La rubia no respondió, la morena bajo del escritorio y camino hasta donde estaba su esposa, le quito las manos y levantó la playera y vio la gasa que tenía un poco de sangre y supo de lo que se trataba.

**R. No diré nada al respecto** –volteo la mirada hacía los ojos de su esposa- **cualquier cosa que diga será mal interpretada, sabes que te amo y el fuego no cambia en nada mis sentimientos así que… necesitas un cambio de gasa** –le bajo la playera.

**K. Rachel** –dijo tocando la puerta- **ya nos vamos… te esperamos en el auto**

**R. Si Kurt, ya voy** –grito volteando hacía la puerta- **ya me voy Quinn** –volteo de nuevo a ver a la rubia mientras que con sus manos trataba de cerrar su blusa con unos botones ya inexistentes.

**Q. Espera** -Quinn camino hasta ella, tomó la blusa de la morena de los hombros y se la quitó, Rachel la veía a los ojos, le entregó la blusa y se quitó la chaqueta para después ponérsela a su esposa y terminar subiendo el cierre con su rostro muy cerca del de la morena- **deja que sea yo quien te lleve**

**R. Pero es que voy a las pláticas**

**Q. Con mayor razón, yo también voy para allá** –camino hacia la puerta la cual abrió para que la morena que caminaba tras ella saliera.

Las chicas se despidieron de los chicos que aún estaban presentes y del profesor para después salir.

**R. Le diré a Kurt que me llevarás** –caminaba hacía el auto del chico mientras Quinn camino al suyo– **Kurt me voy a ir con Quinn, ella me va a llevar** –se agacho un poco para poder decirle por la ventana, puso sus manos en la puerta, en una tenía la blusa que Finn no pudo dejar de notar además que Rachel traía la chaqueta de la rubia.

**F. No lo hagas, viniste con nosotros Rachel ¿Por qué te tiene que llevar ella?** –el chico estaba molesto y gritaba.

**R. Porque es mi esposa… nos vemos mañana chicos** –se alejó del auto y camino hasta donde estaba el auto de Quinn.

La rubia estaba recargada en al auto fumando, no le había quitado la mirada a su chica mientras hablaba con Kurt, cuando llegó hasta ella tiro el cigarrillo y le abrió la puerta, la morena se subió sin decir nada.

El camino fue silencioso hasta que la morena decidió hablar, había pensado tanto en que decir sin hacer que la rubia se pudiera a la defensiva.

**R. ¿Sabías que la gente que fuma le hace más daño a los no fumadores? Y el 60% de la población de Estados Unidos fuma, la mayoría de las estadísticas dicen que gente lo hace para quitar el estrés o las preocupaciones o simplemente para verse bien pero eso hace que la mortandad sea elevada en el país a causa del cigarrillo.**

**Q. Esa Información fue muy convincente, ya no lo haré** –sonrió.

El resto del camino fue en silencio nuevamente. Al llegar varías parejas ya estaban presentes, Rachel tomó asiento y Quinn a su lado.

George comenzó su charla unos minutos después, agradeció a las parejas que asistieron y dio una plática que les ayudaría en el matrimonio.

**G. como saben esta es la última sesión** –decía esto al finalizar la plática- **quizá la próxima vez que nos veamos ya estén casados, les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes, gracias por haberme rodeado de tanto amor y cuando estén enojados con su pareja recuerden esas cualidades que escribieron que es lo que les gusta de su pareja** –Rachel volteó a ver a la rubia y busco su mano con la suya, al encontrarla entrelazo sus dedos Quinn solo apretó su mano junto a la de su esposa- **para resolver esos problemas y también recuerden que ante todo está el amor** –con esto el pastor dio por terminadas las pláticas matrimoniales.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron sentadas tomadas de la mano mientras varias parejas se despedían de George, la morena se levantó sin soltar a la rubia y jalándola para que se levantara, caminaron hasta el hombre que hablaba con una pareja.

**R. Perdón por interrumpir… Geroge ¿tendrás un botiquín?**

**G. Si, allá esta señorita Berry-Fabray** –dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Rachel camino para donde el hombre le había dicho aun con Quinn de su mano. Cuando llegó lo tomó y soltó a su esposa, le levantó un poco la playera e iba a quitarle la gasa cuando la rubia la detuvo.

**Q. No tienes por qué hacer esto** -dijo deteniendo las manos de la morena con las suyas.

**R. Lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo** –movió las manos de su esposa y comenzó a limpiar a quitarle la gasa para cambiarla, Quinn no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando terminó dejo el botiquín en su lugar y se dirigieron hasta George que ya despedía a la última pareja.

**Q. George muchas gracias por estas pláticas, nos han servido mucho a las dos** –volteo a ver a la morena.

**R. Si, hemos aprendido mucho**

**G. No tienen nada que agradecer chicas, es un placer para mí hacer esto**

**Q. Me gustaría ir mañana con los niños, ¿podrías estar ahí después de las dos?** –la morena la veía sin saber de qué hablaba.

**G. Claro Quinn, hoy preguntaron mucho por ti, mañana ahí nos vemos**

Rachel no tenía idea de qué hablaban, pero tampoco quería preguntar, si la rubia quería contarle lo haría.

El camino fue en silencio nuevamente, solo se escuchaba la baja música que Quinn tenía en el reproductor, al llegar a casa de los Berry, cuando se detuvo, las dos se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse, trataban de decirse algo pero ninguna dijo nada y la rubia termino saliendo del auto, le dio la vuelta al coche y le abrió la puerta a su esposa. Rachel bajo del auto sin ver a Quinn.

**R. Gracias por traerme** –dio unos pasos para la puerta cuando Quinn la detuvo agarrándola de la mano, la morena volteo, la rubia trataba de decir algo pero termino soltándole la mano y mirando al piso, la morena la miro por unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta nuevamente y caminar hacia la puerta.

La mañana siguiente no tardó en llegar, Quinn había puesto a algunas cheerios a hacer la recolecta, tenían una mesa cerca de la entrada donde los chicos llevaban las cosas que donarían, Brittany recogía los juguetes, Santana la ropa y Dana la medicina, tenían mucho éxito pues los profesores se enteraron y alentaron a los estudiantes a participar por una buena causa.

Brittany había aprendido bien cuáles eran los juguetes bélicos y aquellos que llegaban con alguno se los regresaba y a cambio les pedía dinero. Santana revisaba muy bien la ropa que llevaban, que aunque era usada observaba que no estuviera manchada o rota, si intentaban darle algo así también les pedía dinero, Dana recibía todas solo que no estuvieran caducadas, las otras porristas las iban acomodando en cajas. Quinn anotaba en las cajas de que eran y llevaba la cantidad pues no quería dejar ningún niño sin juguete o ropa, Puck, Sam y Mike llevaban las cajas a la camioneta de Puck.

Rachel los observaba de lejos, le encantaría ayudarlos se iba a acercar a la rubia pero Dana le gano acercándose primero.

**D. Quinn creo que ya tenemos suficiente para irnos** –caminaba junto a la rubia en dirección a donde estaba Rachel, que era la puerta.

**Q. Seguiremos recolectando hasta que se acaba el horario de la escuela** –caminaba haciendo anotaciones en una hoja.

**D. Hubo buena participación de todos, la mayoría trajo algo** –trataba de quedar bien con Quinn.

**Q. Sí, no creí que fuéramos a recolectar tanto** –seguía viendo su hoja.

**R. Quinn ¿podemos hablar?** –preguntó cuándo las chicas pasaron a su lado.

**D. Muévete Rupaul** –dijo haciéndola a un lado con la mano, Quinn no se detuvo a mirar a su esposa no dijo nada porque tras ella estaba Finn parado.

Las dos chicas dieron unos pasos y entonces Quinn se detuvo, al verla Dana paro también.

**D. ¿Qué te paso Quinn?** –le decía mientras le tocaba con sus dedos cerca del labio.

**Q. Nada que te importe** –alejo su mano lejos de su rostro- **…Y no le vuelvas a hablar así a mi esposa**

**D. ¿Pero que no terminaron?**

**Q. Eso tampoco te interesa** –estaba enojada por cómo le había hablado a Rachel

**D. Si me importa, porque me gustas** –le agarro la mano.

**Q. Pero tú a mí no** –le soltó la mano y se fue.

Rachel se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar, Finn que estaba atrás se le acerco poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la morena.

**F. ¿Y ahora deja que su novia te hable así?**

**R. ¿Su novia?** –volteo para verlo de frente.

**F. Si, ¿no lo sabías? Toda la escuela lo comenta**

**R. Yo no he escuchado nada de eso** –estaba incrédula pues ellas habían tenido un acercamiento el día anterior.

**F. Mira como la toca** –Rachel volteo a ver a las dos chicas cuando Dana tocaba el labio de la rubia- **¿Qué más pruebas quieres?**

**B. Rachel tú no has dado nada** –Brittany interrumpía al par de chicos- **¿Qué trajiste?** –la chica se había cansado de estar sentada y ahora iba a pedirles a los que no se habían acercado.

**R. Na… nada** –volteo de nuevo a donde estaba Quinn y vio que Dana la tenía agarrada de la mano, pero la voz de Brittany hizo que volteara de nuevo.

**B. Entonces dame dinero** –extendía su mano- **y también tu Finn**

**F. Yo no daré nada, esto lo hace Quinn para hacerle creer a los demás que es buena persona** –Rachel sacaba dinero de su bolsa.

**B. Claro que no, es para los niños** –defendía la causa.

**F. Claro que sí, pero eres muy estúpida para verlo**

**S. No le digas estúpida a mi novia** –aventó al chico, solo había escuchado eso de la conversación.

**R. Basta… Finn vámonos** –dijo metiéndose entre los dos- **ten Brittany** –le entregó el dinero

**S. Eso Finn escóndete tras Rachel, sigue suplicándole a una mujer que ama a otra, ve quien es el estúpido** –gritaba para que la escuchara el chico que caminaba ya delante de Rachel.

La escuela termino, las porristas se encontraban en el estacionamiento junto a Quinn cuando llegó Puck junto a los otros chicos del Glee club con excepción de Finn y Rachel. Las porristas los veían con desagrado pero no decían nada porque sabían que la rubia se molestaría si hacían cualquier comentario.

**Bl. Vinimos a ayudar**

**T. ¿No pensabas dejarnos fuera de esto verdad?**

**Q. No, por supuesto que no, toda la ayuda posible es bienvenida… a los niños les gustará tener visita**

Los chicos comenzaron a acomodarse en los autos, obviamente Santana y Brittany se subieron al auto de Quinn, Dana intentaba subirse como copiloto pero la rubia la detuvo.

**Q. Ese asiento está ocupado**

**D. ¿Por quién?**

**Q. Por Rachel**

**D. Bueno** –contesto no muy convencida y se fue a buscar otro auto.

Rachel acaba de salir de la escuela, Finn no se le había despegado en todo el día y este momento no era la excepción, caminaba a un lado de ella.

**Mi. Rachel, Finn súbanse, nosotros los llevamos** –dijo Mike gritando desde su auto.

**R. Yo no voy a ningún lado** –siguió caminando.

**Mi. ¿Por qué?** –volvió a gritar.

**R. A mí no me invitaron**

**F. Vamos Rachel, te llevo a tu casa**

**R. Gracias Finn, pero prefiero ir caminando**

**F. Bueno como quieras, pero si necesitas algo me hablas** –no quería presionar a la chica pues quería demostrarle que había cambiado y así hacerle ver que podía volver con él.

Rachel siguió caminando cuando el auto de la rubia se detuvo a su lado.

**Q. Sube Rachel** –la morena se detuvo y volteo hacía la rubia.

**R. No** –siguió caminando, la rubia la siguió en el auto lentamente.

**B. Súbete Rachel, anda… no nos hagas esperar** –ahora era la otra rubia la que la invitaba mientras se asomaba por la ventana entre los asientos.

**R. Dije que no** –estaba molesta con Quinn por la manera en que se dejaba tocar por Dana.

**S. Detén el auto Quinn** –la rubia hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, empujo el asiento delantero, abrió la puerta del auto y salió, agarró a Rachel jalándola hacía el auto.

**R. Déjame Santana, esto es considerado como secuestro** –trataba de resistirse- **es un delito Santana** –la latina hizo caso omiso de lo que la chica le decía y la siguió jalando hasta llegar al auto, la metió al asiento de atrás– **podría levantar cargos e iras a la cárcel por subirme a un auto en contra de mi voluntad**

**S. No si es el auto de tu esposa** –la latina ya se había subido al asiento del copiloto.

**R. Aun así no puedes obligarme** –susurró viendo por el espejo retrovisor a su esposa, dándose cuenta de la herida en el labio.

**Q. ¿Podemos irnos ya?** –preguntó sin quitar la vista del frente.

**B. Si, vamos con los niños** –decía feliz- **por cierto Quinn toma el dinero que junte** –le pasaba una bolsita que contenía varios billetes y unas cuantas monedas.

**Q. ¿Dinero Britt?, no podemos llevarles dinero, no lo van aceptar** –negaba con la cabeza.

**B. Es qué me dieron los que no trajeron nada** –decía triste.

**S. No le digas nada a Britt** –volteo a ver a la rubia-** lo hizo con la mejor intención… podría quedarme con el dinero y comprarme un nuevo ipod**

**R. Podríamos llevarles algo de comer** –dijo en voz baja.

**B. Si, si, llevémosles Pizza y pasteles y dulces** –la chica de ojos azules estaba emocionada.

**Q. Está bien pues, vayamos a comprar pizza** –ya tomaba camino.

Las chicas iban en silencio solo se escuchaba el tarareo que Brittany hacía, Quinn estaba atenta al frente, Rachel miraba por la ventanilla al igual que Santana hasta que se cansó del silencio.

**S. Como veo que nadie tiene ganas de hablar pondré música** –le movía al sonido del auto.

**Q. ¿Otra vez tu música?** –preguntó sin quitar la vista del frente.

**S. No, será la tuya… agradece que olvide mi ipod** –le puso play y comenzó a escucharse la canción que ya iba adelantada que había estado escuchando la rubia.

_i can't do the talk like they talk on tv_

_and i can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be_

_i can't do everything but i'd do anything for you_

_i can't do anything except be in love with you_

_and all i do is miss you and the way we used to be_

_all i do is keep the beat and bad company_

_all i do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme_

_juliet i'd do the stars with you any time_

**S. ¿Por qué traes música tan melancólica?** –Quinn no quito la vista del frente pero su amiga noto como le cambio la cara por un semblante triste y se dio cuenta de su comentario.

**B. Pues acuérdate que termino con Rachel y esta triste, yo no sé por qué…** -su novia la interrumpió.

**S. Britt!**

**B. Pues es que a mí no me gusta que estén enojadas**

**Q. Ya llegamos** –dijo estacionándose fuera de la pizzería además quería que dejaran de hablar de eso que la incomodaba.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al interior del lugar, un empleado le tomaba la orden a la latina.

**Q. No olvides pedir una vegetariana Santana** –le dijo pues todas las que pedía tenían carne.

**S. ¿Para qué? No creo que los niños sean vegetarianos**

**Q. Pero Rachel si** –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Santana volvió a decirle lo que llevarían, el chico les dijo que en unos minutos estarían listas que esperaran, Santana se sentó junto a su novia en una de las mesas donde estaba sentada también Rachel, Brittany se recargo en el hombro de Santana, las chicas se hacían mimos así que Rachel decidió salir del lugar.

Al salir vio a la rubia que estaba recargada en el auto y se acercó a ella.

**R. ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?** –preguntó tímida.

**Q. Bien** –respondió seca.

**R. Qué bueno… me entere que estas saliendo con Dana** –seguía tímida y miraba sus manos.

**Q. Eso es algo que no te debe de importar** –tenía su vista fija en la entrada de la pizzería, Rachel se quedó callada al escuchar la respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada del lugar- **no salgo con ella ni con nadie** –la morena se detuvo- **no creas lo que la gente dice**

**R. Tú tampoco deberías de hacerlo** –volteo a ver a Quinn y sus miradas se cruzaron.

B. Vamos a comprar pasteles ahora –las otras dos chicas salían ya del lugar, Santana traía unas cajas de pizza y Britt otras.

**Q. No, ya vámonos** –abría el auto.

Brittany se subió y antes de que Rachel lo hiciera también la latina la detuvo dándole las cajas de pizza y subiendo al asiento de atrás junto a su novia.

**R. Ese era mi lugar Santana**

**S. Ahora te iras adelante porque las pizzas están muy calientes y yo no quiero llevarlas**

**Q. Dámelas** –le quitó las cajas- **tu conduce… la llave está en mi bolsillo** –Rachel se le quedo viendo y metió la mano en el bolsillo del jeans de la rubia sonrojada.

**S. De haber sabido, hubiera conducido yo** –se quejaba.

**Q. A ti te hubiera dejado que te quemaras por querer aprovecharte de Rachel** –Quinn ya se subía al lugar del copiloto y Rachel al del conductor- **yo te voy ir diciendo por donde te vayas**

Quinn fue dándole las indicaciones a su esposa hasta que llegaron al lugar donde ya estaban los otros chicos de la escuela, la rubia les había dado la dirección. Los niños ya jugaban con los juguetes que les habían llevado mientras que los encargados del lugar guardaban la ropa y las medicinas. Brittany y Santana tomaron las pizzas y comenzaron a repartirla entre todos los presentes, los chicos de la escuela, a los niños y a los encargados del lugar entre los cuales estaba George.

**G. Quinn** –se le acercó el hombre- **muchas gracias por traerles esta felicidad a los niños**

**Q. No solo fui yo, fueron todos los de la escuela**

**H. Quinn!** -llegó Hanna con la rubia, Quinn la abrazó levantándola en sus brazos-** ¿qué te paso?** –dijo tocándole el labio.

**Q. Me pegue**

**H. ¿Te duele?** –seguía tocándole.

**Q. No mucho… ¿Cómo estás?**

**H. Bien… mira ahora tengo una nueva muñeca** –trataba de enseñarle el juguete que estaba atrapada entre las dos.

**Q. ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?** –la había alejado un poco para que la niña sacará la muñeca.

**H. Quinn, porque es igual de bonita que tu… ¿ella es tu amiga?** –señalaba a Rachel que las miraba con cara de ternura.

**Q. Si, ella es mi amiga** –camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la morena- **Hanna te presentó a Rachel, Rachel ella es Hanna**

**R. Mucho gusto Hanna** –dijo estirando su mano y la niña le correspondió sonriendo.

**H. Quinn me dijo que ustedes son amigas**

**R. Si, así es** –sonreía.

**H. Debes de decirle que se cuide, mira se golpeó y se hizo daño** –tocaba de nuevo el labio de la rubia.

**R. Siempre se lo digo** –respondió viendo a los ojos a Quinn.

**Q. ¿Ya comiste pizza Hanna?** –cambiaba el tema.

**H. No**

**Q. Entonces vamos para que comamos porque muero de hambre** –bajo a la niña y la tomó de la mano.

**H. Ven a comer también Rachel… ¿me cuidas mi muñeca Quinn?** –la rubia agarró la muñeca y la niña la mano de Rachel.

Las tres caminaron tomadas de la mano, Quinn y Rachel volteaban a verse, Rachel sonreía y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír también, Santana veía la escena desde lejos sonriendo.

Quinn le sirvió dos rebanadas de pizza, al igual que las dos chicas más grandes Hanna había pedido vegetariana, pero la rubia le puso una vegetariana y otra con pepperoni, la niña se sentó en un lugar que estaba desocupado, las chicas caminaron hasta la sala pues en el comedor ya no había lugar.

**S. Qué bonita familia de conejitos** –dijo cuándo las chicas llegaron, estaba sentada junto a su novia en uno de los sillones.

**Q. Cállate Santana** –se sentó en otro de los sillones, la morena opto por sentarse en el piso junto a Kurt que estaba con algunos niños un poco retirado de las chicas.

**S. Dime que no te gustaría adoptar a esa niña** –le daba una mordida a su comida.

**Q. Me encantaría, ¿pero qué puedo ofrecerle? Soy muy joven, ni siquiera una familia porque estoy separándome de Rachel**

**S. Tú sabes que lo que estás haciendo es una tontería Fabray**

**Q. No es una tontería, ella quiere a alguien más**

**S. Vela Quinn, ella está que se muere de amor por ti… solo desperdicias tiempo que podrías estar con ella** –la rubia volteo a ver a la morena que platicaba con unos niños, la latina se percató de como la miraba- **ve con ella Quinn**

La rubia dejo su plato a un lado y se levantó, camino hasta donde estaba la morena que al sentir la presencia volteó hacía arriba para ver a la rubia que la miraba tratando de unir palabras.

**Q. Amm… bueno… yo… ¿quieres conocer el lugar?**

**R. Sí, me encantaría** –se levantó.

**Q. Ven** –tomó la mano de la morena que caminaba hacia el lado contrario- **por acá**

La llevó a conocer el patio, el lugar donde dormían los niños, la habitación de las niñas, le decía lo que los niños le habían dicho el día que los visito, cuando bajaban las escaleras la morena se detuvo haciendo que la rubia parara también pues no se habían soltado de la mano.

**R. Tenías razón Quinn** –la rubia volteo para quedar de frente a la chica.

**Q. ¿De qué?** –estaba confundida.

**R. De Finn** –Quinn trato de hablar- **no me interrumpas, déjame hablar… tenías razón, caí en su juego… ese beso me lo pidió para dejarnos en paz y yo de tonta le creí esperando que nos dejara en paz, pero al contrario lo uso para hacerte creer cosas que no son… quiero aclarar las cosas entre nosotras y si aun así quieres que nos divorciemos entonces…**

**Q. Este no es el lugar para hablar Rachel, ¿te parece si mañana hablamos?** –Rachel sonrió.

**R. ¿Puedo abrazarte?** –la rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazó, un abrazo que duro unos minutos.

**Q. Regresemos con los demás que es tarde y debemos irnos** –Rachel apretó el abrazo para después soltarla, dio unos pasos y sintió de nuevo que la rubia le tomaba la mano.

**R. ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?**

**Q. Por supuesto**

Los jóvenes se despidieron de los niños, Quinn llevo a sus casas a las tres chicas que iban con ella en al auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Rachel estaba emocionada porque podrían arreglarse las cosas con Quinn, sus padres notaron la diferencia de humor que tenía ese día era diferente a los anteriores, su hija les había contado que Quinn quería divorciarse, los hombres trataban de apoyarla pero la morena solo estaba en su habitación.

La mañana siguiente Rachel despertó temprano como había sido su rutina antes de que las cosas con Quinn comenzaran a ir mal, hizo sus ejercicios, tomo una ducha, eligió su ropa, un vestido arriba de la rodilla blanco de tirantes con flores rojas, su cabello estaba suelto y salió de su casa, no podía esperar llegar a la escuela y hablar con Quinn. Se detuvo en la parada del autobús, sus padres ya se habían ido para llevarla y su ex auto lo habían vendido, dinero que utilizarían para la universidad, y no quería hablarle a Quinn para que no sintiera que la presionaba.

**¿Me recuerdas?** –una camioneta se detuvo frente a la morena.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos


	44. Chapter 44

La rubia llegó a la escuela temprano porque no podía esperar para ver a Rachel, esperaba en el casillero de la morena cuando empezó a dolerle fuertemente su brazo derecho, se agarró el brazo con su otra mano y siguió esperando pero su esposa nunca llegó, sonó la campana y se fue a su clase, se le hacía raro pues su esposa nunca llegaba tarde, así transcurrió algunas clases y no había podido verla, no quería hablarle por teléfono para no presionarla, algunas veces se había topado con Finn que solo la miraba.

Quinn comenzó a preocuparse, Rachel no llegaba tarde y mucho menos faltaba además habían quedado de hablar, algo no estaba bien. Salió al estacionamiento con móvil en mano buscando el contacto de su esposa, al llegar a su auto encontró en el parabrisas una nota y la rubia la tomo.

_Pensé en hacerlo, me mire el pecho, lo pensé dos veces ¿Y qué crees? Lo hice, tengo a tu mujer._

La nota tenía una dirección a la cual debería de ir a buscar a Rachel, la rubia al terminar de leer la nota volteo a ver a todos lados.

**Q. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?** –se dijo para sí mientras marcaba el número de su esposa y con su mano se agarraba la cabeza.

**Q. Contesta, contesta, contesta** –dio varios tonos pero no respondió. Colgó y volvió a marcar.

**Q. Vamos mi amor contesta, vamos, vamos** –dio varios tonos hasta que se escuchó una voz.

**T. Te estamos esperando, me estoy empezando a desesperar, estoy comenzando a querer divertirme con tu mujer… en realidad tienes un lindo auto** –colgó la llamada.

Quinn al escuchar eso lo enlazo con la nota, sabía de quien se trataba, se subió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad, sabía que no debía de conducir y estar al teléfono al mismo tiempo pero en ese momento no le importó y llamo a Santana.

**Q. Santana, necesito que me hagas un favor, si en tres horas no me comunico contigo dales esta dirección a la policía** –le dijo la dirección a su amiga.

**S. Ya la anote, ¿Dime qué pasa Quinn?**

**Q. Después te cuento** –colgó la llamada.

La rubia siguió conduciendo, había cada vez menos casas, se alejaba de la ciudad y a lo lejos vio una fábrica abandonada, se estaciono y bajo rápido. La puerta del lugar estaba emparejada, trató de abrirla con cautela pero cuando vio a Rachel inconsciente frente a ella amarrada a una silla corrió hacía ella, no pudo llegar pues alguien la tacleo haciéndola caer contra el piso, inmediatamente Quinn encendió su mano.

**T. Guárdate ese fuego si no quieres que le haga daño a esta preciosidad** –decía un chico joven parado junto a Rachel acariciándole la cara con una navaja. Quinn volteo y pudo distinguir que era el chico de la gasolinera, el cual había querido atacar a Rachel.

Quinn hizo caso a la petición del chico.

**J. Muy bien, nos estamos entendiendo, levántate** –la rubia se levantó lentamente, Joseph la veía con miedo, era el hombre al cual le había quemado Quinn el brazo.

**T. Siéntate en esa silla** –le gritó, la rubia vio hacía atrás, había una silla de madera al igual en la que Rachel estaba sentada, la silla estaba en medio de dos pilares los cuales tenían unas cadenas que terminaban con una esposa cada una.

**Q. Podemos arreglarlo** –dijo caminado hacia tras para sentarse-** les doy lo que quieran pero suéltenla**

**T. Ella es nuestro seguro para que no hagas nada, ahora siéntate** –volvió a gritar. La rubia se sentó –**Joseph espósala** –le dijo al otro hombre, Joseph lentamente se acercó a Quinn, agarro uno de sus brazos y le puso la primera, después fue a ponerle la otra en el otro brazo.

**J. Esto es por lo de mi brazo** –le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se hiciera para atrás-** párate** –la rubia no hizo caso pues estaba desubicada por el golpe- **que te pares** –gritó, la rubia con esfuerzo se levantó de la silla. Joseph pateo la silla lejos de Quinn y le dio un golpe en el estómago en la parte donde tenía su herida haciendo que la rubia pegará un grito de dolor y cayera de rodillas.

**T. Me decepcionas, la última vez que nos vimos parecías más fuerte** –Trevor ya se había acercado a la chica, la tomó de la barbilla y vio que los ojos estaban dorados– **tu nos dejaste marcados y ahora haremos lo mismo con tu lindo rostro** –le paso la navaja por la mejilla izquierda dejándole un camino de sangre, la mano de Quinn se prendió en fuego.

**M. Ya, ya dejen a la chica y empecemos a preparar todo** –Quinn escucho la voz de una mujer, movió su cabeza un poco y pudo ver que efectivamente era una mujer delgada y de edad avanzada, llevaba un vestido largo de color oscuro con algunos dibujos que la rubia no alcanzaba a distinguir, su cabello era gris, ondulado y alborotado. Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella y empezaron a hablar pero la rubia no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían.

Como estaban distraídos empezó a ver alrededor del lugar, no captaba bien todo pues estaba aturdida por los golpes, era como una bodega de dos pisos pues había unas escaleras, tenía unas ventanas con vidrios intactos y para su mala suerte solo parecía haber una salida, pensaba en intentar aventarle fuego a Rachel pues sabía que no le hacía nada, pero lo descartó pues estaba inconsciente y no le serviría de nada hacer eso, tenía que esperar el momento exacto para intentar huir, pero por el momento tenía que hacer lo que ellos le decían para no arriesgar a su esposa.

Joseph se había acercado a ella sin que Quinn se percatara porque estaba pensando viendo a su esposa, el hombre vio que la herida que le habían hecho con la navaja una parte ya estaba cicatrizada y regreso con los otros dos.

**J. También cicatriza**

Trevor y Meredith se acercaron a la rubia, Trevor la levantó del cabello haciendo su cara para un lado.

**T. Estas llena de sorpresas** –la soltó y se alejaron de la chica.

La rubia escuchaba que discutían, entre algunas cosas que alcanzo a escuchar fue que uno dijo que quería el fuego, vio que enfrente de ella ponían varías velas en un círculo, no sabía de qué se trataba.

**J. ¿Tú crees que cuando tenga el poder de la curación se me quite esto?** –decía tocándose el brazo desfigurado.

**M. Claro, claro se te quitará, al igual que lo del pecho a Trevor… quizá los mantenga jóvenes para siempre** –mientras los hombres terminaban de acomodar las últimas velas la mujer se acercó a Quinn- **que idiotas, tu y yo sabemos que todo viene del fuego** –sonrió quitándole los cabellos que caían en la cara de la rubia.

Quinn se quedó viendo a la anciana, mientras pensaba que no la habían buscado por una venganza, la buscaban para quitarle el fuego, no sabía cómo lo harían así que se levantó asustada y comenzó a jalonearse tratando de soltarse, Trevor al verla se acercó a Rachel.

**T. No me des motivos para hacerle algo… mira que me quede con las ganas** –le acaricio una de las piernas a la morena- **es tan hermosa.**

**Q. Déjala** –gritaba, su mano se encendió de nuevo- **a quien quieres es a mi ¿no?** –la rubia sintió otro golpe directo en el pómulo derecho, no había notado que Joseph estaba cerca, Trevor le besaba el cuello a la morena, Quinn observo haciendo su enojo crecer pero no podía hacer nada pues podía ser motivo para que le hicieran algo más a su esposa.

**M. Basta de juegos… sostengan a la chica**

Tanto Joseph como Trevor la agarraron de los brazos levantándola, Meredith tenía en sus manos un libro grande viejo, comenzó a recitar algo en una lengua extraña, Quinn sintió un cosquilleo extraño en su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando sintió que algo jalaba su pecho hacía adelante y vio como unas llamas empezaban a salir de su pecho, las llamas crecían y el calor que emitían hizo que Meredith dejara de leer, el fuego volvió rápidamente al cuerpo de Quinn haciendo que perdiera el sentido.

**M. El fuego se está resistiendo, tendré que buscar algo más fuerte en el libro… enciendan de nuevo las velas** –se habían apagado cuando el fuego regreso al cuerpo de Quinn, los dos dejaron de sostener a la rubia haciéndola caer de rodillas, únicamente sostenida por las cadenas.

Quinn abrió los ojos, volvió a cerrarlos pues el sol la cegaba, volteo a un lado y estaba Rachel sentada, sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido blanco con flores rojas, y la sonrisa en su rostro que tanto le encantaba, levantó la cabeza un poco y vio el campo verde.

**R. Esto es hermoso Quinn** –le acariciaba el cabello.

**Q. Tú eres hermosa** –trato de levantarse pero no pudo.

**R. Siempre quise ver cómo eran tus sueños** –Quinn recargo su cabeza en la pierna de la otra chica- **levántate vamos a dar un paseo**

**Q. Solo quiero dormir, estoy tan cansada, tengo tanto sueño** –cerró los ojos.

**R. Entonces duerme, yo velaré tu sueño** –se acostó a un lado Quinn, la abrazó y cerró los ojos pues el sol le molestaba.

Rachel abrió los ojos nuevamente vio a un par de hombres frente a ella agachados y atrás de ellos a Quinn que no parecía moverse, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y volvió a cerrarlos, cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba acostada a lado de su rubia.

**R. Despierta Quinn!** –Se sentó y movió a la chica- **tienes que levantarte** –estaba desesperada.

**Q. Solo quiero dormir** –susurró.

**R. Esos hombres nos van hacer daño** –estaba asustada.

**Q. Que se lleven el fuego y nos dejen en paz** –volvió a susurrar.

**R. ¿El fuego?, no nos van a dejar en paz Quinn, nos van a matar, tienes que levantarte**

Rachel notó que todo comenzaba a verse borroso a su alrededor, el cielo parecía desaparecer al igual que el césped, se vio las manos y las veía transparentes, una gran luz la cegó.

**R. Quinn, Despierta!** –gritó al ver que los dos hombres sostenían a su esposa y una mujer estaba leyendo algo de un libro en una lengua que no entendía- **Quinn!** –volvió a gritar.

Quinn despertó y vio a Rachel enfrente haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran dorados, y nuevamente comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo por su cuerpo.

**R. El fuego** –gritó- **utiliza el fuego**

La rubia se paró, volteo a ver a la mujer que leía, encendió su mano derecha e hizo un movimiento para que el libro que traía la mujer empezara a incendiarse con una pequeña llama pues estaba débil, con su mano en fuego alcanzó a agarrar del cuello a Trevor que la sostenía de lado derecho, el cabello se le incendió, soltó a la rubia y con su mano golpeaba su cabeza para apagarse el fuego. Quinn sintió que Joseph también la soltó, dando unos pasos alejándose de la chica, la rubia vio que la esposa estaba roja por el calor, así que la jalo quedando libre de su brazo derecho, volteo a ver a Rachel que seguía amarrada a la silla por un lazo así que le aventó fuego haciendo que el lazo comenzara a encenderse para que la morena pudiera liberarse pues sabía que no le haría daño, rápidamente Quinn puso fuego sobre la esposa de su brazo izquierdo jalando el brazo para liberarse, Meredith trataba de apagar con sus manos el libro, una vez que lo logró comenzó a leer nuevamente lo que quedaba visible, Rachel al verla corrió hacía ella al llegar le dio un manotazo al libro haciéndolo caer, la morena forcejeo con la mujer para evitar que lo pudiera recoger, Quinn veía a donde se había ido Joseph cuando volteo y vio a Trevor correr hacía ella tratando de darle un puñetazo, la rubia lo esquivo y le tiró un golpe con el puño en llamas impactándolo en la cara y tirándolo al suelo, la chica movía su mano pues el golpe que dio le había dolido pero tenía que actuar rápido antes de que se levantara le dio una patada en el estómago. Joseph vio que la chica estaba distraída y corrió hacia la puerta, Quinn escuchó los pasos volteo la cabeza.

**Q. ¿A dónde vas?** –dijo lanzando fuego a la entrada, de inmediato comenzó a incendiarse la puerta, haciendo que el hombre corriera para el otro extremo a una de las ventanas, Quinn vio su plan y lanzó llamas hacía el piso debajo de la ventana para que no pudiera salir.

Rachel seguía peleando con la mujer, Meredith le encajo las uñas a la chica haciéndola gritar de dolor, gritó que Quinn escucho y al instante volteo, vio a la mujer encima de Rachel y como estaba lejos de ellas le lanzó fuego hacía el piso, los pies de Meredtih empezaron a quemarse haciendo que se alejara de Rachel, la morena aprovecho para patear el libro al fuego, sintió ardor en sus pies pues aunque el fuego no le hacía daño estaba haciendo que sus zapatos empezarán a derretirse por el calor.

Joseph estaba muy muy asustado viendo como Quinn lanzaba fuego por todos lados, él se mantenía caminando a espaldas de la pared llegando a una mesa que con su brazo hizo caer varios galones haciendo que el líquido que contenían se esparciera por todo el piso alimentando el fuego, el olor cambió e hizo que Rachel comenzara a toser, Quinn volteo a verla pues las llamas cada vez crecían más e iba a correr hacia ella pero Trevor la detuvo envolviéndola por detrás con sus brazos y apretando su cuello, la rubia movió su mano derecha hacía la pierna del chico para quemarlo y que la soltara mientras que con su mano izquierda inútilmente jalaba los brazos que rodeaban su cuello, como vio que Trevor se aguantaba el dolor y no la soltaba elevó de nuevo su mano impactando con más fuerza, el chico no pudo resistir más, soltó a Quinn del cuello y cayo de rodillas, Quinn inhalo aire y comenzó a toser pero eso no la detuvo para aventar a Trevor que aún estaba de rodillas y lo tomó del cuello con la mano izquierda mientras que elevo la mano derecha en puño envuelta en llamas para tirarle un golpe directo en la cara.

**Q. Esto es por mi esposa** –lo golpeo en el pómulo izquierdo, al instante Trevor se llenó de sangre en ese lado de la cara. Quinn elevo de nuevo el puño– **y este es para no volverte a ver**

**R. Nooooo** –gritó, la rubia se detuvo cerca del rostro del chico.

**Q. Si te le vuelves a acercar no lo voy a pensar dos veces y voy a quemarte lentamente** –Trevor la veía con ojos de horror, la rubia lo soltó y volvió a toser - **¿Qué es esto?** –volvía a toser e intentaba apagar el fuego del lugar sin éxito.

Volteo para ver que Rachel corría hacía ella tocándose los brazos que los tenía rojos, Rachel llegó hasta Quinn quien la recibió abriéndole los brazos y la morena la beso, cuando termino el beso tenía sus manos en la cara de su esposa.

**R. Siempre recuerda que te amo** –le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos y acariciándole la cara.

**Q. No te despidas Rachel, te voy a sacar de aquí** –la tenía agarrada de la cintura, mientras con la mirada buscaba alguna salida, hasta que vio las escaleras- **tapate la nariz y sígueme** –la tomó de la mano y camino hacía las escaleras tapando su boca y nariz con la que tenía desocupada, cuando subía la escalera escucho a Trevor gritar.

**T. No puedes dejarnos aquí** –la rubia se detuvo y volteo a ver a los tres que estaban pegados a una pared buscando una salida, los ignoro y volvió a su camino.

**R. Tienes que sacarlos Quinn** –decía jalando a su esposa para que no se alejara, Quinn volteo de nuevo y se les quedo viendo.

**T. Te juro que no nos volverás a ver de nuevo, no diremos nunca nada de ti pero sácanos de este infierno** –suplico.

**Q. Síganos y recuerda lo que te dije** –subió las escaleras seguida por Rachel que no la soltó ni un instante de la mano, y los otros tres.

En la parte superior había humo y también llamas, pisaron con cuidado el piso pues crujía la madera, Quinn se detuvo poniendo a Rachel frente a ella y la abrazo.

**Q. ¿Confías en mí?**

**J. Aquí no hay ninguna salida** –gritó, la rubia no respondió.

**R. Siempre** –rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su esposa, pero la rubia los quito y los puso en su pecho, Rachel veía a la rubia pues no sabía que haría pero confiaba en ella.

Quinn acercó la cabeza de Rachel hacía su pecho también.

**Q. Pase lo que pase no te muevas** –la morena sintió que su esposa se giró hacía un lado, la levantó de la cintura haciendo que sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo, corrió unos pasos aventó fuego hacía la ventana que estaba frente a ella haciendo una pequeña explosión pues el fuego lo había aminorado, la rubia se giró sobre su espalda para proteger a la morena de la explosión y de los vidrios y se impulsó para salir por la ventana, sosteniendo a Rachel con una mano en su cabeza y la otra por su cintura, la rubia cayó sobre la tierra impactando todo el golpe en la espalda, la cabeza le reboto en el piso golpeando a Rachel en la frente, el golpe hizo que el pómulo de la rubia se abriera nuevamente, la morena sintió el golpe y como los brazos de Quinn dejaban de abrazarla, aturdida por el golpe se levantó y vio a su esposa tirada inmóvil y un poco cerca dos de ellos estaban tirados quejándose al parecer estaban mal heridos pues también se habían aventado, levantó la cabeza y vio que habían saltado del segundo piso donde aún estaba Joseph que no se decidía a saltar, Rachel se agacho para acercarse a la rubia.

**R. Quinn, Quinn,** -le agarraba la cara- **mi amor** –comenzó a llorar- **despierta**- la cabeza de Quinn se hizo a un lado con un movimiento de las manos de la morena dejándole ver a esta el cabello rubio enrojecido de su esposa- **tranquila Rachel, piensa que debes de hacer, no entres en crisis** –se tocaba la cara llenándose de sangre pero sin dejar de ver a Quinn en ningún momento- **necesitamos salir de aquí**

La morena se tranquilizó un poco, volteo para ver donde estaba el auto cuando lo vio tomó a Quinn de los brazos por la parte de atrás y con un poco de esfuerzo la fue jalando hasta llegar a un costado del auto, la recargo en una de las llantas, comenzó a buscar las llaves en los bolsillos de su esposa, encontró el celular y después las llaves, abrió el auto, aventó el móvil al asiento del conductor y nuevamente agarro a la rubia para subirla, con mucha dificultad lo logró, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta el lugar del conductor, encendió el auto y arrancó a toda velocidad, a ella nunca le gusto manejar a alta velocidad pero en ese momento lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí y dejar todo atrás, nuevamente le volvió la histeria pues volteo a ver a la rubia, su ropa estaba ya toda manchada de sangre, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y aunque sabía que sus heridas sanaban rápido no parecían estarlo haciendo, llevarla a un hospital no era una opción pero necesitaba ayuda, tomo el móvil de Quinn y aunque también estaba en contra de manejar y utilizar el teléfono al mismo tiempo no le importó pues no pensaba detenerse.

**R. Papá** –estaba alterada- **¿en dónde estás?**

**H. ¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Estás bien?** –escuchaba mal a su hija.

**R. ¿En dónde estás papá?**

**H. Aun en la clínica, ya voy a cerrar ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?** –volvió a preguntar.

**R. No te muevas de ahí por favor, necesito tu ayuda**

**H. Aquí te espero** –ya no le preguntó nada, la escuchaba muy alterada y esperaría a que su hija llegará.

Rachel terminó la llamada, dejo el móvil en el asiento y tomó la dirección hacía la clínica de su papá. Después de quince minutos ya se estacionaba fuera de la veterinaria, estaba un poco oscuro pues ya estaba anocheciendo, Hiram la esperaba en la puerta, la llamada lo había dejado preocupado, al ver el auto de la rubia corrió al encuentro de Rachel pero se detuvo impactado al ver el estado de su hija, la cara llena de sangre además de las marcas de los rasguños que la mujer le había hecho, el vestido quemado y sangrado, los brazos rojos provocado por el fuego y sin zapatos.

**H. Rachel ¡¿qué te paso?!** –la miraba de arriba abajo pero la morena lo ignoro corriendo hacía el asiento del copiloto.

**R. ¡Ayúdala papá!, ¡ayúdala!** –lloraba.

**H. Baja la voz Rachel** –no sabía de qué se trataba pero no era bueno llamar la atención y la gente se fijara en el estado que estaba su hija.

**R. Ayúdala** –abrió la puerta, Hiram se quedó horrorizado al ver las condiciones en que estaba Quinn y corrió hacia la chica para ver sus signos vitales.

**H. ¿Qué le hiciste Rachel?** –volteo a ver a su hija tocando el cuello de la rubia para percatarse que aún estaba viva.

**R. ¿Qué?... no yo no le hice nada… por favor ayúdala**

**H. Tiene que ir a un hospital, háblale a la ambulancia** –le entregó el celular que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

**R. No puede ir a un hospital papá, te ruego que la ayudes** –seguía llorando- **prometo explicarte todo**

**H. ¿qué tal muere aquí? ¿Qué explicaciones vamos a dar?**

**R. No va a morir papá… por favor te lo suplico ayúdala**

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos


	45. Chapter 45

Hiram cargó a la rubia, Rachel cerró el auto y corrió detrás de su papá que se introdujo en la clínica, acomodo en una de las salas de operaciones donde atendía a las mascotas, la camilla de cirugía era pequeña, acostó a la chica ahí haciendo que los pies le quedaran colgando, la acomodo de lado para empezar a revisarla pues sintió empapada su ropa, la espalda de la rubia estaba casi descubierta pues la explosión había quemado la playera, dejaba ver las heridas y los vidrios incrustados en su espalda así que opto por ponerla boca bajo.

**H. Pásame las tijeras que están en aquella mesa** -Rachel se había quedado parada junto a una pared viendo lo que su papá hacía, la morena había quedado en shock- **Rachel** –gritó Hiram para que su hija reaccionara y funciono, volteo hacía el- **pásame las tijeras de la mesa**

La morena hizo lo que le pidió su padre, le entregó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar lo poco de la playera que quedaba de la rubia.

**H. Quítale los zapatos** –ahora cortaba el pantalón, la morena le quito los zapatos a su mujer y después fue a quitarle la playera de la parte de enfrente- **pásame esas pinzas Rachel** –Se puso sus lentes, la morena rápidamente le paso lo que le pidió.

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar, Rachel lo tomó y contesto.

**S. Quinn estaba preocupada** –Rachel al escuchar el nombre de su esposa comenzó a llorar de nuevo pues lo había dejado de hacer para ayudar a su papá- **hice lo que me dijiste**

**R. Santana**

**S. ¿Rachel?, ¿Dónde está Quinn?** –preguntó preocupada al escuchar a la morena llorar.

**R. Ella está mal… saltó… querían llevarse el fuego**

**S. ¿En dónde están? Pásame a Quinn** –comenzaba a alterarse.

**R. Ella no reacciona** –lloraba más.

**S. ¿En dónde están Rachel?**

**R. En la clínica de mi papá**

**S. Voy para allá**

La latina colgó la llamada, Hiram terminaba de quitarle los vidrios que tenía incrustados en la espalda de la rubia.

**H. Rachel enjuágale el cabello, tenemos que ver que no tenga una herida**

Rachel hizo rápido lo que le pidió su papá, comenzó a enjuagarle la cabeza mientras examinaba si había alguna herida a la vez que la acariciaba.

**R. Estoy aquí contigo mi amor** –le beso la cabeza.

**H. ¿Qué paso Rachel?** –preguntó tocando el hombro que parecía estar dislocado, Hiram cuando termino de quitarle los vidrios le desinfecto y le puso unas gasas para detener la hemorragia.

**R. Saltamos de un segundo piso** –susurro sin mirarlo pues seguía acariciándole la cabeza a su esposa.

**H. Tiene el hombro dislocado Rachel y algunas costillas rotas al parecer** –no quiso preguntar más, prefería seguir revisando a la chica ya después hablaría con su hija- **necesito que la sostengas del brazo para acomodarle el hombro**

**R. No** –volteo a verlo-** yo no** –salió corriendo de la sala de cirugías.

Rachel choco con Brittany que al verla llorando la abrazó, la morena se resistía pero la rubia no la soltó y finalmente Rachel cedió y regreso el abrazo. Santana quedo impactada por el aspecto de la morena y solo intercambio una mirada con su novia.

**B. Ven Rachel, vamos a limpiarte**

Santana entró a la sala donde estaba Hiram, lo vio con una mano en el hombro derecho de Quinn y otra sobre su mano.

**S. Yo no haría eso señor Berry… lo mejor será que suelte la mano de Quinn** –Hiram la veía extrañado

**H. Pero quiero acomodarle el hombro** -la latina se acercó y agarró con fuerza un poco más abajo del codo- **agárrale la mano** –el hombre ya agarraba el hombro de la rubia.

**S. A menos que tenga unos guantes inflamables lo haré, si no los tiene de ninguna manera** –el hombre se le quedo viendo pues no tenía sentido lo que la chica le decía.

Hiram no le dio importancia a la chica, agarró fuerte el hombro y empujo el brazo haciendo que Quinn pegará un grito de dolor y su mano se encendiera, Santana trataba de poner presión para evitar que quemara algo, Hiram no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos estaban abiertos y su boca abierta, Quinn había caído de nuevo pero su mano seguía en llamas.

Rachel entró corriendo pues escucho el grito que había dado su esposa, vio la mano de la rubia y se acercó.

**H. No te acerques Rachel** –la morena hizo caso omiso y tomó la mano de su esposa haciendo que el fuego se extinguiera, Hiram estaba impactado y con miles de preguntas en su cabeza–** chicas pueden dejarme a solas con mi hija**

**S. Ven Britt** –la rubia se había quedado en la puerta- **vamos por algo para que Rachel coma** –las dos chicas salieron de la habitación.

**H. Siéntate Rachel** –la morena ya se había lavado la cara dejando ver las heridas- **mientras te curo empieza a contarme**

**R. No sé por dónde comenzar** -la chica se sentó en un banco.

**H. Empieza por el principio**

Rachel le conto lo del fuego y cómo fue que se habían topado con esos tipos, lo que intentaron hacer y como escaparon. Hiram estaba impactado porque si no fuera porque había visto el fuego no creería tal historia que parecía sacada de una película, cuando Hiram terminó de curar a su hija la morena se levantó y se acercó a la rubia a tomarle la mano de nuevo, el hombre guardaba sus instrumentos pero no le quitaba la mirada a Quinn.

**R. ¿Por qué la ves así?**

**H. Porqué la veo y lo único que puedo ver es la chica que te hacía llorar hace apenas un par de años y ahora esa chica tiene algo que podría hacerte más daño**

**R. Pues vuelve a mirar y ve a la chica que para salvarme se arrojó de un segundo piso**

**H. Háblale a Judy, no creo que Quinn se vaya a levantar** –salió de la habitación para irse a cambiar- **chicas ya pueden pasar** –les dijo a Santana y Brittany que estaban en la sala de espera.

Rachel había tomado el celular de la rubia para llamar a su mamá pero al ver la imagen que tenía de ellas dos en él hizo que comenzará a llorar de nuevo.

**B. Rachel te trajimos una ensalada para que comas** –dijo entrando despacio.

**S. Tranquila Berry ella va despertar** –dijo tocándole el hombro.

**R. Tengo que hablarle a su mamá y así no puedo** –dijo entre llanto.

**S. Yo lo hago** –sacó su móvil y marco a Judy y salió de la habitación topándose con Hiram que regresaba.

**H. Tengo que ir a casa, para que tu papá no se preocupe le diré que te quedaste con tus amigas** –le dio un beso en la frente- **cuídate** –dijo mirando a Quinn, y después camino hacia la puerta-** ya sabes dónde está mi ropa, cámbiate ese vestido quemado… y lava ese auto**

**R. Lo haré papá** –Hiram salió del lugar.

**S. No hubo problema, le dije que se quedaría conmigo**

**R. Gracias Santana, gracias a las dos por estar aquí también** –volteo a ver a la bailarina.

**B. No importa Rachel, Quinn es nuestra amiga y tú también ¿Verdad Santy?**

**S. Si**

**R. ¿Pueden quedarse con ella? Iré a cambiarme**

**S. Claro**

La morena salió y tomo una de la ropa que su padre tenía ahí para cambiarse cuando terminaba una operación, tomó un juego de ropa de doctor y se cambió, después salió con una cubeta con agua y jabón e intento quitar cada mancha de sangre que había en el asiento, comenzó a llorar mientras tallaba desesperada, Brittany y Santana habían llegado a ayudarle pero al verla se quedaron parada, la rubia la veía con tristeza, Santana se acercó a la morena y la agarró por el brazo levantándola.

**S. Tienes que ser fuerte en este momento** –le dio una cachetada. Rachel la vio y comenzó a llorar más, Santana la abrazo- **va a estar bien Rachel, va a despertar, ha sobrevivido a otras cosas**

**R. Pero su fuego está débil** –decía entre el llanto, Brittany ya estaba limpiando.

**S. Ve junto a tu esposa, nosotras limpiamos** –se agacho junto a su novia.

**B. Y come algo** –volteo hacía arriba para ver a la chica.

Rachel aun con las lágrimas en los ojos les volvió a agradecer y regreso junto a su esposa.

La mañana siguiente llegó Hiram temprano, encontró a las chicas dormidas, Santana estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza hacía atrás mientras Brittany estaba con su cabeza en las piernas de su novia y el resto de su cuerpo en otras sillas, Rachel estaba sentada en una silla a lado de Quinn tomándola de la mano y recostada su cabeza en el brazo de la rubia. El hombre Berry las dejo dormir y se fue a hacer unos pendientes que tenía no sin antes dejarle una bolsa que traía ropa tanto para Rachel como para la rubia.

Santana y Brittany habían despertado se iban a despedir de Rachel pero no lo hicieron pues no quisieron despertar a la chica que seguía durmiendo, así que sigilosamente salieron de ahí.

Después de un rato Hiram se había asomado y las chicas seguían dormidas. Rachel se había movido su cabeza acomodándola en su propio hombro y soltando la mano de su esposa, Hiram las dejo seguir durmiendo, quería que su hija despertara para poder revisar de nuevo a Quinn pero también quería que Rachel descansara pues seguramente no había sido una noche larga.

**Q. Racheeelllll** -Quinn gritó asustada y abrió los ojos, no reconoció el lugar y rápidamente se giró, quedo sentada con su mano ya en llamas, Rachel se sobre salto por el grito, abrió los ojos y vio a Quinn sentada, sonrió y corrió hasta su esposa a quien rodeo con sus brazos cuando llego a ella.

**R. Tranquila amor, estás a salvo** –la abrazó fuerte.

**Q. ¿En dónde estamos Rachel?** –la morena entrelazaba su mano con la de Quinn para apagar el fuego-** ¿Estas bien Rachel?** -preguntó viendo el rostro de la morena que tenía pequeñas heridas, la morena asintió. Quinn abrazó a su esposa también- **¿Y porque no traigo ropa?** -Rachel no le hizo caso pues seguía abrazándola y algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro- **¿por qué lloras?**

**R. Por qué creí que te iba a perder** –recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

**Q. Tranquila, aquí estoy** –la apretó más a su pecho.

Así duraron un buen rato hasta que Hiram las interrumpió.

**H. Quinn, veo que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Q. Bien** –abrazó más a Rachel para tapar su cuerpo- **solo me duele un poco el hombro**

Hiram camino para ver la espalda de la rubia.

**H. Te voy a revisar las heridas de la espalda** –Con cuidado quito las gasas y vio que ya no tenía nada- **estas bien… Rachel déjame revisarle las costillas y el hombro** –la morena se movió dejando a la rubia semidesnuda pues solo traía unas bragas.

La rubia tímidamente se cubrió los pechos con su brazo izquierdo dándole acceso a Hiram que revisara las costillas y el hombro derecho, el hombre Berry estaba asombrado por que las costillas estaban en perfecto estado, el hombro también solo que al parecer aun le dolía a la chica pues cuando lo movió la rubia se quejó.

**H. Allí** –apuntó a una de las sillas- **hay una bolsa con ropa para que se cambien las dos, ya estás bien Quinn, Rachel** –volteo a ver a su hija- l**lévala a su casa para que descanse** –dijo antes de salir del lugar.

**Q. Gracias señor Berry** –Hiram asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Las chicas se pusieron la ropa que Hiram les había llevado, las dos se pusieron un pantalón deportivo, una playera con dibujos y sandalias. Cuando estaban listas salieron del lugar hasta llegar al auto.

**Q. ¿Por qué huele a cloro?** –preguntó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

**R. Tuvimos que lavarlo porque había mucha sangre** –encendió el auto.

**Q. ¿Qué paso después de la caída?** –volteo a ver a su esposa.

**R. Te lleve hacía el auto y salí a toda velocidad… pero no sabía si tus heridas estaban sanando, sangrabas mucho y yo estaba asustada y como no podía llevarte a un hospital mi única opción era mi padre** –veía al frente pero algunas ocasiones volteo a ver a la rubia.

**Q. ¿Cuánto sabe Rachel?**

**R. Tuve que contarle todo, no lo iba hacer pero cuando te acomodo el hombro salió fuego de tu mano y no me quedo otra opción**

**Q. ¿Cómo reacciono?**

**R. Tiene miedo por mi** –Quinn al escucharla bajo la cabeza- **no te pongas triste Quinn, hablaré con él, veras que el entenderá…** –le acarició la pierna- **Quinn…**

**Q. Dime** –volteo a ver a su esposa.

**R. Quiero contarte lo que paso con Finn… me advertiste y yo… el beso no significa nada, lo juro, pero entonces…**

**Q. Para Rachel… perdóname a mí que no confié en ti y también caí en su juego… te amo y debí haberte escuchado antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas… te prometo que de ahora en adelante hablaremos y aclararemos cualquier circunstancia que se presente y si tú me aceptas de nuev….**

**R. Te extrañe tanto mi amor** –No dejo terminar a la rubia, la tomó el cuello, se acercó a ella y la beso.

**Q. Yo también te extrañe mi amor** –se alejó un poco para verla a los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de la rubia, Rachel al verla limpió sus mejillas con sus dedos dejando a la vez caricias- **extrañe el toque de tu piel sobre la mía** –tomo la mano de la morena y la beso

**R. No llores Quinn, vamos a casa para que descanses** –le dio un beso rápido y regreso al volante, la rubia puso su mano sobre la pierna de Rachel, la morena al sentirla puso su mano sobre la de Quinn.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Fabray, Quinn abrió la puerta y entro, detrás de ella iba la morena.

**Q. Mamá ya llegue** –gritó, no hubo respuesta señal que Judy no estaba en casa.

Quinn camino hacía el sofá pero sintió que la morena no la seguía así que volteo y la vio parada a pocos pasos de la puerta.

**Q. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?**

**R. Tengo que ir a casa, quiero bañarme y cambiarme… voy a regresar, no tardaré. Mientras tú descansa** –la rubia ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Quinn la abrazo y comenzó a besarla, Rachel paso los brazos por el cuello de su esposa, el beso comenzó a ponerse más apasionado, la rubia fue haciendo retroceder a su esposa hasta quedar contra la pared, Quinn se alejó un poco y se quitó la playera dejándola caer al piso, regresó a besarla mientras con sus manos subía la playera de Rachel hasta quitársela, la morena le besaba el lóbulo mientras la rubia seguía besándole el cuello, Quinn se pegaba más al cuerpo de su esposa, le separo un poco las piernas para quedar entre ellas, Rachel enredo su pierna en la cadera, Quinn la agarró del trasero para levantarla haciendo que la morena enredará su otra pierna, sin separarse de besarle el cuello y empezó a caminar hacía las escaleras, al llegar se detuvo, Rachel bajo sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, la rubia la agarro de la cadera para guiarla para subir, mientras subían la rubia aprovecho para bajarle el pantalón y dejarlo tirado, al llegar al cuarto Quinn abrió la puerta con la mano que ya tenía en llamas sin dejar de besar a la morena, al entrar detuvo a su esposa mientras estiraba la mano para cerrar la puerta movimiento que Rachel aprovecho para ponerla contra la puerta, le beso el cuello y con sus manos tocaba los pechos, Quinn subió sus manos del trasero hasta la espalda, con un rápido movimiento invirtió la posición siendo Rachel la que quedará contra la puerta, fue bajando las manos recorriendo el cuerpo de su esposa hasta llegar al inicio de las bragas, mientras bajaba las bragas fue bajando su cabeza besando su pecho, su abdomen todo recorrido por sus labios, Rachel suspiraba y gimió al sentir los labios de su esposa cerca de su centro, la rubia beso varias veces el interior del centro de Rachel haciendo que esta arqueara su cuerpo, Quinn subió besando de nuevo su abdomen, sus pechos, su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba las piernas.

**R. Quítate el pantalón ya, quiero sentirte** –dijo desesperada mientras torpemente trataba de bajarlo.

Quinn siguió besándola pero separo sus manos del cuerpo para bajarse el pantalón junto a las bragas y con sus pies se ayudó para quitárselo completamente y hacerlo a un lado, regreso sus manos a las piernas de Rachel para levantarla haciendo que sus centros quedaran juntos, la morena enredo sus piernas en la cadera de su esposa, Quinn comenzó a moverse para unirse más y que la fricción se hiciera más placentera, por la humedad que sentía de su mujer sabía que estaba funcionando y siguió con el movimiento haciéndolo más rápido, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de las dos además de los golpes en la puerta provocados por la espalda de la morena cada vez que Quinn se movía, la rubia besaba desesperada los pezones dejando varías mordidas y uno que otro chupete en las boobies, a su vez Rachel le rasguñaba la espalda a la rubia por el placer que sentía. Quinn bajo una pierna de Rachel y deslizó dos dedos dentro de su centro haciendo que Rachel hiciera su cabeza contra la puerta y gritará más.

**R. Más rápido Quinn** –la rubia hizo caso a la petición- **así, así**

Puso su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa aprovechando para chupar y succionarle el cuello hasta que el placer se apodero de todo su cuerpo y emitió un sonoro gemido, Quinn la abrazo y Rachel correspondió el abrazo, suspiro y nuevamente la beso, la morena hizo retroceder a la rubia hasta topar con la cama haciéndola caer de espaldas, Quinn se puso de rodillas para acomodarse en la cama, Rachel se puso igual de rodillas y se acercó a su esposa que rápidamente chupaba los pezones mientras su esposa le masajeaba el clítoris con sus dedos, con su boca mordía, besaba, chupaba y le succionaba el cuello.

**Q. Te quiero adentro amor** –su voz estaba ronca.

Rachel metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su esposa y sus movimientos fueron aumentando, la rubia gemía con cada movimiento de la mano de Rachel, se aferró a la espalda de su esposa encajándole las uñas y dejándole varios rasguños haciendo que la morena se excitara más y haciendo el movimiento de sus dedos más rápidos haciendo que pocos minutos después su esposa gritará cayendo de espaldas anunciando su orgasmo.

Quinn estaba acostada cuando vio a Rachel que de rodillas avanzaba hacia ella, poso su centro sobre la boca de su esposa, Quinn sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de la morena quien comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras Quinn puso sus manos en el trasero de Rachel para seguir sus movimientos, la morena se tocaba los pechos y movía su cabeza debido al placer, la rubia soltó su mano en fuego y le dio una nalgada.

**R. ¿Me diste una nalgada?** –paro sus movimientos y volteo hacía bajo para ver a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Te molesta?** –apenas podía hablar.

**R. No lo hagas**

**Q. No lo volveré hacer… continua me gusta tenerte aquí** –volvió a mover su lengua y la morena a mover su cadera.

Con una de sus manos recorría su cuerpo y con la otra se agarraba el cabello, siguió gimiendo aumentando el movimiento, Quinn al sentirlo movió más rápido su lengua que en algunas veces la introducía al interior de su esposa haciéndola gritar más.

**R. Te amo Quinn** –dijo entre sus gemidos.

La rubia succiono su clítoris haciendo que la morena se detuviera para que su esposa volviera hacerlo, Quinn lo hizo y nuevamente volvió a lamer haciendo que Rachel moviera sus caderas nuevamente, la rubia lamia más rápido hasta que Rachel se vino.

Rachel se acostó a lado de su esposa y volteo a verla, con su mano le acarició la cara y se acercó para besarla.

**R. Tengo sed** –susurro.

**Q. Yo también** –se levantó de la cama y camino hasta su escritorio donde había una jarra de agua, sirvió en un vaso y se lo llevo a su esposa, mientras Rachel tomaba agua la rubia puso música, la morena volteo a verla con cara de duda- **había olvidado que mi madre también vivía aquí** –se rió- **puede volver en cualquier momento y no quiero que nos escuche** –camino hasta su mujer, agarrando el vaso que ya se lo ofrecía la morena y bebió de él.

Rachel se acostó cerrando sus ojos, Quinn dejo el vaso en su mesita de noche y subió a la cama, gateando llego hasta su mujer, le abrió las piernas y se posó entre ellas, puso sus codos a lado y empezó a moverse mientras la besaba.

**Q. Ni creas que te voy a dejar dormir** –le dijo al oído al cual se había acercado después del beso.

La morena respondió con una sonrisa, la rubia se dirigió al cuello moreno dejando huella de sus besos en chupetones mientras su esposa la agarraba de su trasero siguiendo el vaivén del cuerpo de su mujer, Quinn volvió a su boca para besarla, jugaban con sus lenguas y alguna que otra ocasión se mordían el labio, la rubia se separaba de los labios para subir su cabeza en señal de placer, la mano izquierda la deslizo hasta llegar al centro de la morena e introdujo sus dedos dentro de la morena que gimió al sentirlos y Quinn empezó a moverlos al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas una y otra vez con desesperación, hasta que escucho que los gemidos se convirtieron en llanto, paro y saco la mano.

**Q. ¿Te hice daño?** –preguntó preocupada abrazándola.

**R. No, extrañaba esto… te extrañaba a ti** –decía entre llanto- **nunca me dejes Quinn.**

**Q. Nunca lo haré** –puso su frente sobre la de su esposa y un momento después la beso- **te amo** –volvió a meter sus dedos dentro de Rachel.

**R. Te amo** –dijo entre un gemido.

Las chicas siguieron en su sexo de reconciliación durante horas que para ellas les parecieron minutos, Quinn podía haber durado todo el día pero la morena ya había llegado a un desgaste físico que pidió un descanso para recobrar energía.

Estaban acostadas en la cama abrazadas, Quinn sentía la agitación en el pecho de Rachel, las dos se sonreían mientras la rubia le acomodaba el cabello castaño tras la oreja hasta que unos golpes en la puerta las distrajeron.

**J. ¡Quinn!, ¡Quinn!**

**R. Es tu mamá** -Rachel al escuchar la voz de Judy se asustó y abrazo más a Quinn.

**Q. Tranquila amor** –la beso en la frente-** no pasa nada** –se levantó de la cama

**R. Se va a enojar mucho Quinn** –seguía preocupada y tapándose con la sabana. Quinn se vestía con lo primero que había encontrado, una playera y un short.

**Q. No te preocupes amor, yo hablo con ella** –caminaba hacia la puerta, trato de abrirla lo menos posible, solo el espacio para que pudiera salir y cerrándola detrás.

**J. Toma** –le entregó las dos playeras y el pantalón de Rachel- **lo dejaron a medio camino** -Quinn los tomó no había recordado que la ropa la habían dejado ahí- **tengan cuidado Quinn, hubiera sido muy incómodo para mi encontrarlas en la sala, para eso tienes un cuarto, al igual que ella… sé que es tu esposa y que quieren demostrarse su amor pero tengan respeto por la gente que viven con ustedes, sean más discretas… y apaga esa música que es muy tarde, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza y solo quiero dormir**

**Q. Perdón mamá, no quise incomodarte, ahorita apago la música no me había percatado de la hora… no volverá a suceder**

**J. Buenas noches hija, me alegro que te hayas reconciliado con Rachel** –se fue a su habitación.

**Q. Buenas noches mamá** –sonrió por lo que su madre le dijo.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	46. Chapter 46

La rubia entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tras ella, comenzó a quitarse la ropa que se había puesto, Rachel estaba tapada con la sabana hasta la nariz.

**R. ¿Qué te dijo?... nunca se le quitará la imagen de que soy una pervertida sexual** –la rubia al escucharla se empezó a reír.

**Q. Eres tan dramática y me encantas** –sonrió- **y no, me dijo que tuviéramos más cuidado** –camino a apagar la música-** y tampoco se le quitará la idea de que arreglamos todo con sexo… pero dijo que se alegraba de que hayamos regresado**

**R. ¿En serió?** –seguía a su chica con la vista.

**Q. Si, si quieres ve a preguntarle** –camino a la cama.

**R. No!** –Quinn empezó a reírse- **cállate Quinn, no es gracioso… quisiera verte en mi lugar** –la rubia se acostó a lado de ella y volteo a verla- **¿Sabes que tu mamá me pregunto qué cuantos hijos queríamos tener y no supe que contestarle?**

**Q. Me gustarían dos, uno que lo tengas tú y otro yo… ¿a ti?**

**R. No lo había pensado, pero me gustarían muchos… no tuve hermanos y no quiero que a mis hijos les falte uno** –Quinn empezó a reírse nuevamente.

**Q. No son la gran cosa, nada más molestan**

**R. Cállate, si tú adoras a tu hermana** –Quinn sonrió.

**Q. Quiero ser una buena madre no como mis padres que hasta hace poco se interesaron en mí… solo nos presionaban a Frannie y a mí, por eso se fue y me dejo sola, no la culpo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo**

**R. No pienses en eso** –jugaba con lo mechones rubios- **están haciendo su esfuerzo para compensarlas**

**Q. Si alguna vez llegó a comportarme así por favor recuérdame lo que te estoy diciendo**

**R. Lo haré… ¿Te gustaría que adoptáramos o que buscáramos un donante?**

**Q. Me encantaría adoptar pero es mucho papeleo y además me gustaría uno que se pareciera a ti**

**R. Pues a mí me gustaría adoptar, mis padres hicieron eso conmigo y me dieron una familia… pero si buscáramos un donante me gustaría que sea alguien que conociéramos como Sam, que es muy rubio como tú**

**Q. Por mi parte me gustaría que fuera Puck** –Rachel dejo de acariciarla y se cambió su semblante por uno más serio- **es judío y estoy segura que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo… no te enojes Beth salió sana y hermosa** –sonrió al recordar a su hija.

**R. Tienes razón… ¿has sabido algo de ella?**

**Q. Lo mismo que tú de tu madre… que están recorriendo el mundo** –se puso seria, Rachel suspiro.

**R. Falta mucho de todas maneras** –trato de cambiar el tema- **me gustaría que lo intentáramos después de terminar la universidad** –volvió acariciarle el cabello.

**Q. Y cuando tengamos empleo**

**R. ¿Qué vamos hacer cuando estemos en la universidad amor?**

**Q. Tratar de vernos lo más que se pueda, existe el teléfono y el skype** –suspiro- **será muy difícil estar alejada de ti pero si queremos formar una familia tenemos que tener algo que ofrecerles**

**R. Hablando de eso ¿Recuerdas que tenía algo importante que decirte?** –la rubia asintió- **me llegó la carta de confirmación de Nyada**

**Q. ¿En serio?** –se sentó en la cama- **felicidades amor** –estaba emocionada y feliz por su esposa- **¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?**

**R. Lo intente varias veces pero no me dejaste**

**Q. Perdón… soy tan estúpida** –se agarró la cabeza- **debí de confiar en ti**

**R. Aprenderemos de esta experiencia mi amor…** -Rachel se sentó para quedar frente a su esposa-** tenemos que aprender a comunicarnos, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas y no dejar llevarnos por lo que los demás dicen… aprender a respaldarnos en cuanto a las decisiones, ya sean las tuyas, las mías y a las de las dos… con eso me refiero a lo que paso con nuestros padres, el matrimonio solo es de dos, tu y yo, solo tu y yo**

**Q. Lo sé… debí haber hablado contigo y decirte lo que pensaba…**

**R. En cuanto a Finn… yo te iba a decir lo del beso, lo juro… sé que no debió pasar pero yo lo único que quería era que no dejara en paz, yo también quiero que siga su vida como nosotras lo hacemos, él dijo que con ese beso no nos volvería a molestar y nunca creí que lo fuera a usar para hacernos daño… creí que era una buena persona**

**Q. No puedo negarte que me dan celos solo de pensar que lo hayas besado...**

**R. Amor yo solo te amo a ti y…**

**Q. Y yo solo te amo a ti, por favor escúchame… quiero entender lo que pensabas y las razones por lo que lo hiciste, pero entiéndeme a mí, ¿qué sentirías si hubiera besado a alguien más?... sé que no tengo excusa por cómo me comporte, estaba tan enojada, celosa y triste por lo que me dijo Finn**

**R. ¿Qué te dijo?** –le acaricio la mano.

**Q. Dijo que…** –agacho la cabeza- **que no me querías, que no podría darte hijos, que sería un obstáculo en tu carrera en Broadway y que estabas conmigo por lastima**

**R. ¿Cómo pudiste creerle?, ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijiste que no confiará en él?...**

**Q. Lo sé amor, pero…**

**R. Escúchame ahora tú** –le levantó la cabeza con la mano para que la mirara- **él no sabe cuántas cosas hemos pasado, ni lo que yo pienso o quiero y mucho menos estoy contigo por lastima, ¿lastima a qué?**

**Q. El fuego** –susurró.

**R. ¿El fuego? ¿Debo tener lástima porque tienes el fuego?**

**Q. Sabes que si te alejas mis heridas regresan**

**R. No sé por qué piensas así, es la segunda vez que sales con lo mismo, ¿En verdad crees que soy así? ¿Crees que estaría contigo por lastima? ¿Crees que hubiera hecho el amor contigo si fuera cierto?** –Quinn negó con la cabeza a cada pregunta que hizo la morena- **¿No crees que también debería tener miedo yo?**

**Q. ¿Miedo a qué? ¿Al fuego?**

**R. Al fuego... no, en primera no me hace daño, en segunda creo que es muy sexy… miedo, miedo a que estés conmigo solo para que tus heridas no regresen**

**Q. No, ¿Cómo podrías pensar eso?, yo te amo**

**R. Lo mismo te digo, yo te amo**

**Q. ¿Podrías perdonar a esta tonta?**

**R. Solo si prometes que cualquier cosa que pase hablaras primero conmigo y yo prometo lo mismo**

**Q. Lo prometo**

**R. Bueno porque pronto nos iremos a la universidad, estaremos separadas, conoceremos nuevas personas, pasaremos por diferentes cosas**

**Q. Si algún día ya no soy lo que necesitas quiero que me lo digas**

**R. No digas tonterías, tú eres lo único que necesito**

**Q. No sabemos lo que pasará más adelante, quiero que seas honesta conmigo si algo cambia, yo haré lo mismo** –Rachel asintió y se acercó a besarla. La rubia la abrazó.

**R. El miércoles viajaré a New York porque necesito realizar un papeleo que me pidieron en Nyada**

**Q. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?** –preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

**R. Me encantaría pero estaré todo el día en la universidad, no creo ser la única realizando ese papeleo… además solo será un día y de ahí viajaré a San Diego para unirme al glee club para las nacionales** –Quinn hizo un puchero triste- **solo será un día amor**

**Q. Bueno** –dijo resignada- **ya que estamos aclarando algunas cosas quiero que sepas que mi oposición hacía la ceremonia no es porque no quiero una, sino que siento que nuestros padres nos presionan, están demasiado involucrados…**

**R. Te entiendo Quinn, yo también me sentía presionada pero quería darles gusto… no estuvieron en nuestra boda y sentía que les debíamos eso, pero también te entiendo a ti que quieres sentir que sea algo de las dos… quizá más adelante podremos**

**Q. Hablando de tus padres creo que deberías de avisarles que estas aquí** –se levantó para buscar el móvil-** ¿Sabes dónde está mi celular?**

**R. Creo que está en al auto** –dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama y acomodándose para dormir.

**Q. Voy por él** –se puso nuevamente la ropa.

**R. Las llaves están abajo** –se tapó con la sabana.

**Q. Ni te acomodes que nos vamos a bañar** –salió de la habitación.

Cuando regreso a la habitación con el móvil y las llaves en mano, Rachel no estaba en la cama.

**Q. ¿Amor?**

**R. En el baño**

La rubia entró y vio a su esposa dentro de la tina recargando su cabeza en el borde y con los brazos de fuera.

**Q. Estas preciosa** –le entregó el celular- t**enemos que ir a comprarte uno**

**R. Ya sé** –ya marcaba el número de su padre, la rubia empezaba a quitarse la ropa- **no la dejes tirada, ponla en el bote de la ropa sucia**

**R. Papá**

**H. ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado marcando** –gritaba enfadado.

**R. No tengo teléfono, además no te preocupes estoy con Quinn**

**H. Eso es lo que me preocupa, que estés con ella**

**R. Ay papá… me voy a quedar con ella esta noche, después tú y yo hablamos** –Quinn volteo a verla.

**H. No puedes quedarte con ella**

**R. Cálmate papá, te estoy avisando que me voy a quedar con mi esposa, mañana nos vemos, buenas noches** –colgó la llamada y le entregó el móvil a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Se enojaron porque te vas a quedar?** –puso el teléfono en el lavamanos.

**R. Pues es que mi papá si está asustado por el fuego… cree que me harás algo** –Quinn camino hasta la tina.

**Q. ¿Quieres que hable con él?** –Se veía triste al saber eso- **¿sabes que no te haría daño verdad?**

**R. Lo sé amor… ahora entra aquí** –movió sus piernas para dejarle espacio- **está comenzando a ponerse fría**

Quinn se metió y encendió su mano haciendo que el agua empezará a calentarse de nuevo, su cara se veía triste todavía.

**R. Te ves tan sexy cuando haces eso** –se acomodó encima de su esposa, Quinn se hizo para delante un poco para dejarle espacio para que acomodara las piernas- **no estés triste, no te debe de importar lo que piensen los demás si no nada más yo, te amo y sé que no me harás daño** –la rubia la abrazo y Rachel recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

**Q. ¿No te arrepientes de estar conmigo?** –le acariciaba la espalda.

**R. No, contigo me siento completa, me siento feliz… tú me haces feliz… agradezco que las cosas hayan sido así, no que tuvieras el accidente pero por él estamos juntas**

**Q. Yo nunca había sido más feliz en mi vida, te amo**

**R. Yo también te amo mi vida** –levanto su cara y la beso.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas durante un buen rato, Quinn acariciaba la espalda y Rachel estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

**Q. Mi amor** –le beso la cabeza, Rachel no respondió- **Rachel ¿estas dormida?**

**R. No, estoy tan cómoda en tus brazos** –susurro.

**Q. Hay que terminar de bañarnos amor, ahorita en la cama te vuelvo a abrazar**

Terminaron de bañarse y se fueron a la cama, Quinn se acostó boca abajo mientras Rachel seguía secándose su largo cabello, al ver la espalda de su mujer se acordó de lo sucedido el día anterior.

**R. ¿En qué pensabas al aventarte de un segundo piso?**

**Q. Sacarte de ahí** –volteo a verla.

**R. En ese momento al ver que no te movías me asusté mucho… creí que te perdería**

**Q. Tranquila amor, no me perderás, lo hice porque sabía que puedo cicatrizar ****rápido**

**R. Si, ya sé, todos los chupetones y los rasguños que te hice ya desaparecieron… nunca me daría cuenta si me engañas**

**Q. Tampoco debes de preocuparte por eso amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti**

**R. Pero mírame Quinn, mira como estoy yo** –se veía en el pedazo de espejo el cuello lleno de chupetones, después se vio el pecho que lo tenía igual.

**Q. En unos días se te quitan**

**R. ¿y así iré a Nyada?** –se agarró la cabeza-** ¿Y las nacionales?**

**Q. Tranquila, los puedes cubrir con maquillaje o con alguna bufanda… ¿a poco no los disfrutaste?** –reía.

**R. Búrlate, como los tuyos ya desaparecieron… y si los disfrute mucho, pero para la próxima serán en lugares donde no se vean** –se acostó en la cama y comenzó a besarle la espalda a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Quieres más?**

**R. Me encantaría pero estoy muy cansada… pero no podría irme a dormir sin antes besar todas tus heridas** –seguía besando.

**Q. Ya no las tengo**

**R. Lo sé, pero al verte acostada así me hizo recordarlas** –volvió a besar la espalda.

**Q. También tengo una aquí** –dijo tocándose el labio. Rachel sonrió y se acercó a besar a su esposa, se acostó a su lado, Quinn se dio media vuelta y la abrazo.

Cuando Quinn despertó vio a su esposa dormida a su lado y sonrió pensando en la suerte que tenía al tenerla, se levantó a cerrar las cortinas para que la luz no fuera a despertar a Rachel, se vistió, tomó su móvil y salió de la habitación en silencio, marcó un numero mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**Q. Hola papá**

**Ru. Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo estas hija?**

**Q. Muy bien ¿y tú?** –camino a la cocina.

**Ru. Bien, mucho trabajo, además cuidando a Nicole y comprando algunas cosas para el pequeño Russel**

**Q. ¿Y para cuando nace mi hermano?** –saco fruta del refrigerador.

**Ru. Cuatro meses más y ya estará aquí… por cierto ¿qué paso con Rachel?**

**Q. Por eso te hablaba, lo que te pedí del divorcio ya no será necesario… ¿aún podrá detenerse el proceso?** –picaba la fruta.

**Ru. La vez que me hablaste para pedirme eso te escuchabas muy alterada así que nunca inicie el trámite, esperaba a que me hablaras más calmada y si decidías divorciarte lo haría**

**Q. Eres genial papá, gracias**

**Ru. ¿Supongo que arreglaste las cosas con ella?**

**Q. Si, lo hice**

**Ru. Hija no porque te enojes con tu pareja a la primera trates de separarte, hay que intentar resolver las cosas, solamente divorciarte si ya no hay reconciliación, tomaste una decisión muy importante al casarte y el matrimonio no es ningún juego, te aseguro que tendrás más peleas con tu esposa, porque así es esto, pero no todas tienen que terminar en divorcio**

**Q. Si, lo entiendo papá, no volverá a suceder**

**Ru. Si algún día necesitas hablar… tienes mi teléfono**

**Q. Gracias papá**

**Ru. Tengo que dejarte ya Quinn, estamos saliendo para la iglesia, cuídate hija, te quiero**

**Q. También yo**

Colgó la llamada, termino de picar la fruta, sirvió jugo de naranja, preparo café y subió de nuevo a su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta Rachel se despertó.

**Q. Te traje le desayuno** –Rachel sonrió y se sentó en la cama quedando recargada en la cabecera.

**R. Gracias, me encanta cuando tienes detalles así** –la rubia dejo la bandeja en la cama y se acercó a su esposa y la beso- **además muero de hambre**

**Q. Es normal, también tengo hambre, mucha… no comimos nada ayer en todo el día**

**R. ¿En serió? No me di cuenta** –comenzó a comer la fruta que su esposa le había llevado. La rubia se sentó a su lado y Rachel le dio un pedazo de manzana en la boca.

**Q. ¿Qué haremos hoy?** –preguntó con el trozo de manzana en la boca.

**R. Me gustaría ir a comprar un celular** –seguía comiendo.

**Q. Podemos aprovechar e ir al cine**

**R. Entonces ya tenemos un plan, pero me gustaría ir a casa primero a cambiarme**

**Q. Terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos…** -Rachel siguió comiendo- **también me gustaría que fuéramos a recoger el mustang, ese auto es tuyo pase lo que pase**

**R. Si, perdón**

**Q. No pidas perdón, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Trevor y los otros?**

**R. No sé, la anciana y uno de ellos estaba mal herido y el otro no lo vi saltar, pero no te preocupes si hubieran dicho algo de nosotras no estuviéramos aquí… **

**Q. Bueno, creo que les metí un buen susto para qu****e no dijeran nada**

**R. Eso espero**

Las chicas siguieron hablando mientras comían, cuando terminaron de desayunar Rachel se puso alguna ropa de Quinn cuando bajaron encontraron a Judy en la sala, la morena se puso pálida.

**Q. Hola mamá**

**R. Buenos días Judy** –estaba asustada, no sabía lo que les podría decir.

**J. Ya son tardes Rachel** –sonrió.

**Q. Iré a llevar a Rachel a su casa y después al centro comercial**

**J. Está bien Quinn pero no llegues tarde, me alegro de verte aquí Rachel**

**R. Gracias Judy**

**Q. Ya nos vamos mamá** –agarró a Rachel de la mano y camino hacia la puerta seguida de su esposa.

**J. Con cuidado chicas** –la morena se detuvo haciendo que su esposa parara también.

**R. Van a ser dos Judy** –volteo a ver a la mujer.

**J. ¿Dos qué querida?** –preguntó con cara de duda.

**R. Dos hijos los que queremos tener** –Judy sonrió.

**J. Me alegro**

**R. Nos vemos después Judy** –camino de nuevo con su esposa.

Las chicas subieron al auto y emprendieron la marcha para la casa de Rachel. Al llegar Rachel se bajó del auto esperando a que su esposa también lo hiciera pero la rubia no se movió de su asiento.

**R. Quinn vamos**

**Q. Aquí te espero, no quiero incomodar a tu papá**

**R. Eres mi esposa, alguna vez te verá… y como dijiste una vez tienen que acostumbrarse a verte**

**Q. Prefiero quedarme, no quiero causar problemas, no hoy**

**R. Bueno, no me tardo** –no quería presionar a su esposa.

La morena entró a su casa, Quinn se quedó en su auto moviéndole al reproductor de música cuando unos minutos más tarde escucho unos golpes en la ventanilla del auto, volteo la cara hacía donde provenían y vio a Hiram, la rubia salió del coche y camino hasta el hombre.

**Q. Buenas tardes señor Berry**

**H. Hola Quinn… ¿podría hablar contigo unos minutos?**

**Q. Si claro, dígame**

**H. Estoy preocupado por mi hija**

**Q. Lo sé, Rachel me conto y me gustaría aclarar eso**

**H. Perfecto, me gustaría saber si estás de acuerdo en hacerte algunas pruebas para ver hasta dónde llega tu condición**

**Q. ¿Mi condición?** –no entendía lo que le pedía.

**H. Si, hacer algunas pruebas de tu cuerpo y del fuego**

**R. ¡Papá!** –Salía de la casa-** ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle eso?** –preguntaba molesta.

**Q. Está bien Rachel, si eso le quita las dudas que te haré daño, lo haré**

**R. No, no te sientas obligada a decirle que si porque es mi papá**

**Q. No me molesta, dígame cuando nos vemos** –volteo a ver a Hiram.

**H. Mañana, pasa temprano a mi clínica, no llegues tarde** –se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso para después meterse a la casa.

**Q. Nos vemos ahí**

Las chicas subieron al auto y Quinn arrancó.

**R. ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirte eso?** –preguntó molesta.

**Q. Tranquila amor, no te amargues el día… a mí no me importa lo que quiera hacer**

**R. Pero es que ¿Qué pruebas quiere hacerte para saber que no me harás daño?, además no me gusto como te trato**

**Q. ¿De qué forma quieres que reaccione?, es tu papá y está preocupado, no me ofende que me pida eso… además haría cualquier cosa por ti, hasta pasar una inspección minuciosa de tu padre** –se rió.

**R. No lo tomes a broma Quinn, me da vergüenza que te haya pedido eso**

**Q. Pues no lo hagas, ya te dije que yo haría lo mismo, pero ya dejemos eso, mañana veremos qué pasa… ¿alguna película que quieras ver?**

**R. Me da igual**

**Q. No te enojes, quiero que disfrutemos este día, hace mucho que no disfrutamos juntas… cambia la cara por mí, además me encanta tu sonrisa** –la morena sonrió por el cumplido- **así está mejor**

**R. Te amo** –le acarició la pierna.

Al llegar al centro comercial fueron a una tienda para comprar un celular para Rachel, no tuvo mucho problema pues eligió uno igual al anterior, al elegirlo pago de inmediato para que Quinn no lo pagará pues sabía cómo era la rubia.

**Q. Yo te lo iba a comprar** –dijo ya saliendo de la tienda.

**R. Ya sabía, pero no siempre tienes que pagar por todo** –la tomo de la mano.

**Q. Bueno pero déjame invitarte a comer**

**R. Creí que me invitarías al cine**

**Q. Bueno al cine y a comer**

**S. Eres una muy, muy, muy mala amiga Quinn –**Santana y Brittany caminaban hacía las chicas, habían ido a visitar a la rubia pero Judy les dijo que estarían en el centro comercial.

**Q. También me da gusto verte Santana**

**S. No tuviste, tuvieron** –volteo a ver a Rachel- **la decencia de avisarnos que ya estabas bien, que habías despertado, nosotras estábamos preocupadas también, fuimos más tarde con el papá del enano y no dijo que ya te habías ido, fuimos a tu casa y nadie nos abrió, pero viéndote el cuello ahora sé porque no nos abrieron** –le dijo a Rachel, pues la morena aunque se había cubierto con maquillaje aún se le notaban los chupetones.

**Q. Perdón… no lo pensé** –se justificaba- **además nos estábamos reconciliando** –dijo al ver la cara de vergüenza de su esposa.

**B. Yo siempre supe que estarías bien** –abrazó a la otra rubia- **pero ellas dos no dejaban de llorar** –Santana había llorado en los brazos de su novia la noche que pasaron en la clínica cuando Rachel no las veía.

**R. ¿También lloraste Santana?**

**S. No, claro que no** –lo negó volteando la cara.

**B. ¿A que venimos al centro comercial?**

**R. Pues iremos al cine** –sonrió.

**B. Santy vamos al cine con ellas** –ahora abrazó a su novia.

**S. Si está bien… ¿Cuál van a ver?**

**Q. No sé, aun no lo hemos decidido**

**B. ¿Y ya se quieren de nuevo?**

**Q. Nunca nos dejamos de querer Britt... pero si te refieres a que volvimos, entonces sí, lo hicimos** –abrazó a su esposa.

**S. Qué bueno, se separaron por puras tonterías**

**R. Lo sé**

Caminaron hasta la entrada del cine, mientras Rachel y Brittany decidían cual querían ver Santana y Quinn estaban en la entrada esperando por sus chicas.

**S. ¿Todavía te sientes mal?** –preguntó al ver a la rubia muy seria.

**Q. No, me siento muy bien… solo que el papá de Rachel quiere hacerme mañana unas pruebas y no sé qué esperar**

**S. ¿Y a él que le importa?** –se molestó.

**Q. Pues está preocupado por Rachel pero me siento nerviosa por lo que quiera hacer**

**S. Nosotras te acompañamos**

**Q. No es necesario**

**S. Claro que sí, somos tus amigas y vamos a defenderte de cualquier cosa que te quiera hacer**

**Q. No, debo de enfrentar esto sola**

**S. Como quieras Fabray… por cierto ayer en el periódico vimos un artículo que venía la dirección que me diste y pensé que te podía interesar así que te lo traje** –sacó de su bolsa el periódico y se lo entrego.

Quinn empezó a leerlo y no creí lo que leía.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	47. Chapter 47

_El día de ayer policías y bomberos acudieron a una bodega abandonada donde se presentaba un incendio, al llegar al lugar se encontraron a tres personas, dos del sexo masculino heridos y una mujer que estaba agonizando que al llegar al hospital para ser atendida murió._

_Los hombres son Trevor y Joseph Burke originarios de un pueblo de Ohio, de 21 y 40 años respectivamente. En su declaración los dos sostuvieron la misma historia indicando que el fuego se debió a que la mujer, Meredith de 63 años, los había invitado a realizar un ritual, ritual que se les salió de control haciendo que el lugar estallará en llamas teniendo que saltar del segundo piso para poder salvar sus vidas. Este salto les dejo graves heridas._

_Informaron además que cuando escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y el cuerpo de rescate intentaron huir jalando a la mujer dejando un gran rastro de sangre. La ahora fallecida solo decía "Fuego, fuego" cuando era atendida por los paramédicos._

_Cuando el fuego fue controlado en su totalidad los investigadores han estado haciendo su deber buscando algunas pistas pero ha sido truncada su labor por las malas condiciones que quedo la bodega por el incendio._

_Los hombres fueron atendidos y ahora esperan a que se recaude la información para determinar su situación legal._

**Q. ¿Llamaste a la policía como te pedí?** –Preguntó nerviosa.

**S. Si, lo hice**

**Q. ¿Desde tu celular?**

**S. ¿Estás loca Fabray?, no sabía de qué se trataba ¿Qué tal y matabas a alguien? Yo no iba a ser tu cómplice** –empezó a reírse.

**Q. Siempre tan inteligente Santana** –la rubia se tranquilizó al leer la noticia, al parecer Trevor había cumplido su palabra.

**R. Vamos amor** –tomó de la mano a su esposa al llegar a su lado- **ya decidimos cual veremos**

**B. Santy ¿me compras dulces?**

**S. Claro Baby los que quieras** –tomó de la mano

**Q. ¿También tú quieres dulces?** –le preguntó al oído a su esposa.

**R. No, si quiero algo dulce te beso y ya** –le susurro también- **pero quiero palomitas y refresco**

**Q. Entonces vamos**

Después de comprar en la dulcería del cine entraron a ver la película la que disfrutaron juntas, cuando termino salieron a comer, la tarde se pasó entre las charlas que las cuatro tenían disfrutando de su domingo, cuando el teléfono de Quinn sonó.

**Q. Hola mamá**

**J. Hija necesito que vengas a la casa, ¿tardarás mucho? Necesito hablar contigo**

**Q. No, solo llevaré a Rachel a su casa y ahorita llego**

**J. Con cuidado, te veo acá**

La rubia colgó la llamada.

**Q. Tengo que ir a casa amor** –le dijo a su esposa- **¿vamos a recoger tu auto?**

**R. Sí está bien**

**B. ¿Nos vas a llevar Quinn?**

**Q. Claro, pero primero iremos a la escuela**

**B. Pero hoy es domingo** –dijo triste- **¿o es lunes?** –preguntó asustada

**Q. Si es domingo, pero iremos por el auto de Rachel**

Las chicas subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la escuela.

**S. Baby ¿Recuerdas que bien la pasamos en este asiento?** –iban en el asiento trasero.

**Q. Ay no, tendré que cambiar el asiento**

**R. Eso no está bien Santana, tienes que respetar las cosas de los demás**

**B. Pero ustedes también lo hicieron en el auto**

**R. Si pero es el auto de mi esposa**

**Q. ¿Cómo quieres que respetes el auto si no pudieron respetar mi propia cama?** –Santana y Brittany empezaron a reírse, Rachel se quedó pensativa.

**R. Quinn ¿cómo pudiste dejar que ayer lo hiciéramos todo el día ahí sabiendo que ellas habían estado ahí también?** –estaba alterada.

**S. ¿Todo el día Quinn? Me siento orgullosa de ti**

**B. Por eso no nos abrieron, no quisieron invitarnos Santy** –estaba triste.

**Q. Rachel ¿en verdad crees que deje mi cama así?, si ese mismo día cambie las sabanas, las que estaban las queme y voltee el colchón**

**S. Por cierto ¿qué fue lo que paso para que terminaran todas golpeadas?** –preguntó cuándo llegaron a la escuela.

Quinn se estaciono y bajo del auto al igual que las otras tres, le entregó las llaves a Rachel, la abrazó y la beso.

**Q. Te marco más tarde amor**

**R. Me hablas a la casa, recuerda que aún no está activo mi número**

**Q. Te amo** –la volvió a besar- **¿No quieres irte conmigo a mi casa?**

**R. ¿No crees que tu mamá ya tuvo suficiente?**

**Q. Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti**

**R. Mañana nos veremos temprano amor**

**Q. Está bien** –dijo resignada-** ¿A ustedes dos las llevamos en el mismo lugar o cada una va a su casa?**

**B. Me encantaría irme con Santy pero tengo que ir a cuidar a Lord tubbington que está enfermo**

**Q. Vamos Britt, te dejo de pasada entonces, ¿amor dejas a Santana en su casa? te queda de paso**

**R. Si**

**S. Sirve que el enano si me cuenta la historia**

**Q. Deja de decirle así o te iras caminando**

**S. Es de cariño Quinn **–se acercó a su novia y la beso-** nos vemos mañana Baby**

Las chicas se fueron como acordaron, Brittany le contaba historias a Quinn que iba callada escuchándola hasta que la dejo en su casa. Rachel cuando subió a su auto encendió el reproductor pero Santana lo apago.

**S. Ay no, no más Bruno Mars… mejor cuéntame lo que paso**

Rachel le contó lo sucedido, Santana la escuchaba atenta y sorprendida.

**S. ¿Qué hizo qué?**

**R. Si, salto y por eso estaba herida, terminamos con mi papá y ahora quiere hacerle pruebas a mi esposa** –suspiro.

**S. Si me conto Quinn ¿Mañana irán no?**

**R. Si, iremos temprano a la clínica**

**S. Oh ¿Y a qué hora irán?**

**R. Pues temprano supongo, tenemos que ir a la escuela más tarde** –se estaciono afuera de la casa de la latina.

**S. Ahhh** –sonaba muy interesada mientras sonreía- **bueno aquí me bajo, nos vemos mañana Berry** –salió del auto y camino rápido a su casa.

Quinn llegó a su casa, cuando entro vio junto a la entrada un par de maletas.

**J. Qué bueno que llegas hija –bajaba las escaleras.**

**Q. ¿De quién son estas maletas?**

**J. Son mías, Frannie está de vacaciones y yo necesito relajarme así que pasaré unos días con ella**

**Q. No será por lo de ayer ¿verdad?** –preguntó preocupada.

**J. No, no es por eso, he estado un poco estresada por el trabajo además tengo ganas de ver a tu hermana y a Tommy… Me gustaría que le dijeras a Rachel que te acompañará así me quedaría más tranquila… nada más que no quiero regresar y encontrar la casa tirada y sucia**

**Q. Sí, no te preocupes le diré a Rachel y cuidaremos la casa en tu ausencia**

**J. Bueno necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto** –agarró una de sus maletas.

**Q. Mamá también quiero decirte algo**

**J. ¿Qué es hija?** –volteo a verla.

**Q. Estoy lista** –Judy la miro a los ojos y supo de lo que se trataba.

**J. Entonces tengo algo que darte**

Rachel estaciono el auto afuera de su casa, camino hasta la entrada y se encontró con la puerta cerrada, no tenía llaves pues también las había perdido así que toco el timbre, unos segundos más tarde Hiram le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**H. Hasta que llegas** –se hizo a un lado para que pasará su hija, Rachel al entrar vio a Finn parado cerca de la sala.

**R. ¿Qué haces aquí?** –le dijo enfada.

**F. Hola Rachel, vine para hablar contigo**

**R. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar así que sal de mi casa**

**F. Pero Rach ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así conmigo? Pensé que éramos amigos**

**R. Ya te dije que te vayas**

**H. Hija…** -la morena lo interrumpió.

**R. No te metas en esto papá** –dijo sin quitar la vista al chico- **y tú vete**

**F. Pero…**

**R. Pero nada, tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que paso… ahora vete no quiero verte** –Finn paso a un lado de ella y paro.

**F. Quinn no te quiere** –Rachel dio media vuelta y le dio una cachetada.

**R. No te atrevas a decir nada de ella, tú y yo no tenemos nada, ni siquiera amistad así que lárgate** –el chico se agarró la mejilla donde Rachel lo había golpeado y salió.

**H. ¿Por qué lo tratas así?** –dijo caminando detrás de su hija que se dirigía subir las escaleras.

**R. Porque todo es culpa de él papá** –se detuvo al escucharlo hablar- **porque a base de todas sus mentiras hizo que me separara de Quinn, si no hubiera estado enojada con ella no hubiera pasado lo que paso, no hubiera tenido la necesidad de tomar el autobús y esos hombres nunca me hubieran agarrado y Quinn no hubiera salido lastimada y no tendríamos que acudir a ti y nunca te hubieras enterado de lo de Quinn** –Hiram se quedó viendo a su hija callado- **no me veas así, es mejor que no lo hubieras sabido nunca ¿Cómo crees que se siente Mi esposa cuando la miras de esa forma? ¿Por qué crees que no le ha dicho a su madre?** –no dejo que su padre respondiera- **porque es algo que no es fácil de asimilar… y yo entiendo tu preocupación pero hubiera preferido que nunca lo supieras**

**H. Pero Rachel ella te hizo daño antes**

**R. Yo ya olvide eso ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo? Ahora ella es diferente, una mejor persona y lo más importante es que yo, tú hija la ama ¿es tan difícil de entender eso?** –subió a su habitación dejando a un pensativo Hiram.

Llegó a su habitación tomó el teléfono y marco a su esposa pues después de la discusión lo único que quería era escuchar la voz de su mujer.

Quinn iba en su auto pues llevaba a su madre al aeropuerto cuando sonó su teléfono, puso el altavoz para responder cuando vio que era su esposa.

**R. Amor necesito hablar contigo**

**Q. ¿Qué pasa Rachel?**

**R. Es que vino Finn** –dijo alterada-** y mi papá con su cosas de…** -la rubia la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo del fuego ya que Judy la escuchaba.

**Q. ¿Puedo hablarte después? Es que voy camino al aeropuerto a dejar a mi mamá**

**J. Hola Rachel**

**R. Hola Judy** –agradecía que la rubia la haya interrumpido si no hubiera hablado de más haciendo que Judy se enterara.

**J. Aprovechando que le hablaste a mi hija y que estoy escuchando quería encargarte a mi Quinnie, a ver si puedes quedarte con ella estos días que no este**

**R. Si me encantaría, yo la voy a cuidar**

**J. Gracias Rachel, nos vemos en algunos días**

**R. Que tengas buen viaje Judy**

**Q. Te marco más tarde**

**R. Si, esperaré tu llamada amo… Quinn**

Cuando termino la llamada empaco algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta, Rachel estaba con un sinfín de emociones, triste, enojada, frustrada, se sentía asfixiada estando ahí lo único que quería era estar con su esposa. Cuando termino de empacar bajo, dejo su maleta junto a la puerta y fue a la cocina donde escuchaba a sus padres conversar.

**R. Papás voy a quedarme en la casa de Quinn** –había optado por ponerse una bufanda para que no se le notaran las marcas del cuello y mucho maquillaje para que no se le vieran los rasguños.

**H. ¿Con el permiso de quién?**

**R. Con el de ustedes, vengo a avisarles**

**H. Avisarnos no es lo mismo que pedir permiso**

**L. Ya** –puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo- **ve**

Rachel se acercó y le dio un beso a Leroy.

**R. Nos vemos mañana papá**

**H. Las veo mañana **

**L. Con cuidado Rachel**

La morena salió de su casa y se subió a su coche, condujo hasta la casa de Quinn que todavía no regresaba así que la espero en el auto.

Cuando Quinn llegaba a su casa vio el coche de su esposa estacionado así que rápido se estaciono y bajo, le toco la ventanilla, cuando Rachel la vio sonrió y salió del auto.

**Q. No me molesta que estés aquí pero ¿qué paso?** –envolvía con sus brazos a la morena que se había abalanzado a ella.

**R. Ay es que Finn y mi papá… no me sentía a gusto en casa, lo único que quería era estar junto a ti**

**Q. Vamos adentro amor** –la dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

**R. Espera, falta mi maleta**

**Q. Déjame yo voy por ella, tu entra a casa hace frío** –le dijo por que la morena estaba fría de sus brazos.

Rachel hizo caso a su esposa y entro a la casa, después de unos minutos entro Quinn. La morena le contó sobre la pequeña visita de Finn y como lo había corrido y la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su padre, mientras le platicaba cocinaba la cena para las dos, Quinn quería hacerlo pero la morena alego que la desestresaba así que la dejo. Cuando terminaron de cenar se sentaron un rato en el sillón, Quinn abrazaba a su esposa mientras veían un poco de televisión, la rubia le contaba el porqué de que su mamá se haya ido.

Cuando termino el programa que veían comenzaron a apagar las luces y subieron a la habitación.

Quinn comenzó a ponerse la pijama a la vez que Rachel se desvestía, cuando quedo totalmente desnuda se acostó en la cama.

**R. Quinn quiero que me hagas el amor** –la rubia volteo a verla y sonrió, se quitó lo que se había puesto y fue con su esposa.

Empezaron a besarse, Quinn le beso todo el cuerpo a Rachel desde el cuello hasta los pies sin separar su mano del cuerpo de su esposa que estaba en llamas haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la morena se erizara, Quinn se sentó cruzando sus piernas como en flor de loto y jalo a su esposa para que se sentara arriba de ellas, la morena se agarró su cuello besándola mientras que la rubia le acariciaba la espalda, Rachel empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente creando fricción, seguían besándose y en algunas veces Quinn le separaba el cabello castaño de la cara a la morena pues disfrutaba ver el rostro de placer de su esposa, Rachel acelero los movimientos y a despegarse del beso para emitir sonidos de placer al igual que Quinn que con sus manos recorría la silueta del cuerpo de la morena quien revolvía los cabellos rubios. Rachel dejo su peso sobre Quinn hasta que quedo de espaldas en la cama, se acomodó entre sus piernas y empezó a moverse, sentía como en cada fricción sus centros y sus pezones duros se rozaban, beso el cuello de Quinn para después acercar sus labios al oído.

**R. Te amo** –susurro, eso hizo que la rubia se excitara mas así que tomo el trasero de la morena y comenzó a moverla más rápido, la morena regreso a los labios de su esposa y volvió a besar con desesperación mordiéndole en ocasiones los labios.

Quinn giro a la morena dejándola de espaldas en la cama, descendió del cuerpo de la morena, agarro sus piernas dejando el dobles de las rodillas en sus hombros, quedando de rodillas con una mano en la cama y la mano en llamas en la pierna de la morena, se acercó a su esposa haciendo contacto con sus centros y comenzó a moverse, Rachel levantó la cabeza un poco para alcanzar los labios de su esposa, paso su brazo por el cuello de Quinn mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con el pezón. Quinn se movía más rápido sin quitarle la vista a la cara de Rachel que ya se había separado del beso pues su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada.

**R. Di que me amas** –dijo con la voz entre cortada.

**Q. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo** –de repente las dos gritaron llegando a la cúspide de placer.

Quinn bajo las piernas de Rachel y se acostó encima de ella recargando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada.

**R. Te amo Quinn** –dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Después de estar así un rato Quinn se giró para acostarse en la cama, Rachel la abrazo y se quedaron dormidas.

La alarma del móvil de Quinn sonó temprano, las dos adormiladas se levantaron, Quinn fue al baño momento que Rachel aprovecho para tender la cama, la chica estaba desnuda y la rubia la veía desde la puerta del baño disfrutando del escultural cuerpo de su esposa.

**R. ¿Qué tanto me ves?** –preguntó sin voltear a ver a la rubia.

**Q. Lo hermosa que estas** –dijo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

La morena tomó el suyo de su maleta y se unió a su esposa en el baño, cuando termino abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió.

**R. Ven amor**

Quinn no tardo en acompañar a su mujer, la abrazo y le beso el cuello.

**R. Quinn se nos va hacer tarde, ya tendremos tiempo para esto… me quedaré aquí todos estos días**

**Q. Es que te deseo tanto que no lo puedo evitar** –volvía a besarle el cuello.

Rachel comenzaba a lavarse el cabello, como la rubia vio que su esposa no iba a ceder hizo lo mismo hasta que terminaron de ducharse.

**Q. ¿Qué ropa me debo de poner?** –estaba envuelta en la toalla.

**R. No sé, ¿normal? Iremos a la escuela**

**Q. Bueno** –tiró la toalla al piso y empezó a buscar en los cajones ropa.

**R. No dejes la toalla tirada**

**Q. Ahorita la junto amor** –dijo poniéndose un vestido.

Terminaron de cambiarse, Quinn recogió la toalla como lo había dicho. Rachel se quedó peinándose en la habitación y la rubia bajo a hacer café, estaba terminando de servirlo en dos tazas cuando sintió una nalgada.

**Q. ¡Hey!** –se quejó.

**R. Me debías una rubia** –sonrió.

**Q. Te ves preciosa** –la abrazó.

**R. Ya lo sé… ¿ya está mi café?**

**Q. Si** –dijo entregándole una taza.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica ya estaba el auto del padre de Rachel y dos chicas en la puerta esperando.

**S. Hasta que llegan** -estaba enojada.

**B. Santy** –la regaño- **discúlpenla es que se pone de mal humor cuando se despierta temprano**

**Q. ¿Nada más cuando despierta temprano?** –la latina volteo a mirarla más enojada- **además nadie les dijo que vinieran**

**S. Van hacer experimentos contigo, ¿Cómo crees que te íbamos a dejar sola?**

**R. No van hacer experimentos con ella, además yo estoy aquí**

**B. Pero aparte de su esposa necesita a sus amigas también**

**Q. Bueno, ya vamos no quiero hacer esperar a tú papá** –le dijo a Rachel.

Las cuatro entraron al lugar, Hiram las recibió sonriendo.

**H. No sabía que vendrían también tus amigas**

**Q. Ni yo**

**S. Discúlpenos señor Berry pero venimos a cuidar a nuestra amiga**

**H. Me parece bien… síganme**

El hombre las llevo a la misma habitación donde había estado Quinn la vez que Rachel la había llevado herida.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	48. Chapter 48

**H. Siéntate Quinn** –la rubia se sentó en la mesita.

**R. ¿Qué le vas hacer?**

**H. Solo le sacaré sangre para analizarla**

**R. No, no, no** –negó con la cabeza-** eso es muy peligroso, que tal que con quien la lleves a analizar descubre algo y entonces van a querer llevarse a Quinn** –gritaba.

**H. Es necesario que la analice, ¿Qué tal si esto del fuego es temporal? ¿O si le hace daño a Quinn? ¿O si podrá tener hijos? Además si le pasa algo a ella ¿a qué medico van acudir que no sea yo?, es necesario que sepa desde antes lo que le pasa y como funciona su cuerpo**

**Q. Está bien Rachel** –comenzó a levantarse las mangas del suéter que llevaba.

**R. No Quinn, no está bien** –volteo para quedar de frente a la rubia.

**Q. Pero yo quiero saber Rachel**

**R. No Quinn** –la rubia volteo a ver a Santana que se había quedado parada junto a su novia en silencio viéndolos, Santana vio la mirada de Quinn y camino hasta Rachel pasando su brazo por los hombros y jalándola para que caminara y sacarla de la habitación– **suéltame Santana, no dejaré que le haga nada**

Brittany se acercó al hombre y le entregó una hoja que vio con duda.

**H. ¿Qué es esto?**

**B. Son mis anotaciones sobre los poderes de Quinn colega** –camino hacía Rachel que también paso su brazo sobres sus hombros facilitando que Santana pudiera sacarla de ahí.

**H. Gracias colega….** –miró la hoja que la rubia de ojos azules le había entregado-** bueno Quinn viendo las anotaciones de mi colega no tienes piel de acero así que no tendremos problemas en sacarte sangre**

**R. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto papá** –gritó llorando desde afuera.

**H. Tranquilízate Rachel, yo mismo analizaré esta sangre y lo voy a destruir**

**S. Rachel no hagas más difícil las cosas, Quinn está de acuerdo apóyala** –dijo cuando estaban en la sala de espera.

**R. ¿Y por qué ella no me apoya a mí?, no quiero que la traten como un conejillo de indias**

**S. ¿Quién son las personas en que más confías a parte de Quinn?**

**R. Mis padres**

**S. Entonces tu padre tiene palabra ¿no?, si dijo que tiene cuidado lo tendrá** –Rachel se quedó pensativa pero a la vez seguía llorando.

Hiram dejo la hoja a un lado y saco una jeringa, se acercó a Quinn que al ver la aguja retrocedió asustada, sus ojos se pusieron dorados y su mano se prendió.

**H. ¿Aún no controlas tus poderes?** –la rubia veía su mano sorprendida.

**Q. Se supone que si lo hago, pero esta vez no lo sentí venir** –cerró la mano en puño haciendo que el fuego desapareciera.

El papá de Rachel le saco la sangre necesaria.

**H. Cuando tenga los resultados te diré y no te preocupes cuidaré la muestra de sangre**

**Q. Gracias señor Berry, me gustaría saber cosas del fuego, espero que algo se pueda descubrir que sea de utilidad**

Los dos salieron a la sala de espera, cuando Rachel vio a Quinn se abalanzó hacía ella en un abrazo.

**Q. ¿Ya estas más tranquila?** –la morena asintió- **que bueno mi amor**

**R. Vámonos ya por favor** –escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa.

**S. Vas a tener que llevarnos a la escuela Fabray**

**Q. Si vámonos… nos vemos señor Berry**

**H. Adiós chicas** –Santana y Brittany se despidieron, Rachel ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

Las cuatro caminaron hasta el auto, Santana y Britt se subieron dejando a las otras dos solas afuera.

**Q. No te enojes con tu papá**

**R. Es que no quiero que te hagan estas cosas, no tuvo por qué pedirte eso**

**Q. Lo hace con las mejor intenciones amor… yo también tengo dudas sobre el fuego y me gustaría saber qué le pasa a mi cuerpo**

**R. Después se me pasará, si estás de acuerdo te apoyaré… ¿nos vamos?**

En la escuela Quinn abrazaba a su esposa cuando estaban en su casillero, algunas veces la besaba, Finn las observaba de lejos enojado, con eso se daba cuenta de que ya habían arreglado las cosas y el comportamiento de Rachel del día anterior. Cuando sonó la campana se despidieron y cada una se fue a su clase.

A la hora del desayuno se juntaron otra vez las cuatro, decidieron comer en las mesas del patio.

**S. ¿Por qué hizo tu papá que nos levantáramos tan temprano solo para sacarle sangre? Ni siquiera tardo cinco minutos** –le preguntó a Rachel

**R. Ya sé, solo nos hizo levantarnos temprano, tengo un poco de sueño** –acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

**Q. Tendrá sus razones**

**S. ¿Ahora estas de parte de tu suegrito?**

**Q. Contigo no se puede hablar, voy por agua** –se levantó- **¿Quieres una amor?**

**R. Si, una de sabor**

**S. Yo te acompaño, Baby ¿quieres algo?** –se levantó también.

**B. Si, un agua… no mejor un jugo, no mejor un agua de sabor, no, un refresco**

**S. Ay no Brittany, mejor ven con nosotras** –la rubia corrió hasta su novia.

**Q. Ya volvemos amor**

Las chicas se fueron dejando a la morena sola que aprovecho para seguir la lectura de su libro, unos minutos más tarde unas manos le taparon los ojos.

**R. Te extrañe amor** –sonrió.

**Mi. ¿Tan rápido me dices mi amor?** –dijo quitando sus manos de los ojos de la morena y poniéndolos en sus hombros.

**Q. Creó que pensaba que era yo** –puso las botellas en la mesa.

**R. Si, creí que era Quinn** –trataba de quitar las manos de Mikaela de sus hombros.

**S. ¿Qué haces aquí prima?** –llegaba tomada de la mano de Brittany.

**B. Hola Mikaela** –saludo y se sentó.

**Mi. Pasaba por aquí y pensé en llegar a saludar a Rachel** –sonrió.

**Q. Ya es suficiente Mikaela** –comenzaba a enojarse.

**R. Mikaela agradezco tu atención pero soy una mujer casada y tus atenciones se pueden mal interpretar además que me incomodan** –se había levantado y parado a lado de la rubia.

**Mi. Perdón, no creí que te molestaba**

**Q. Solo por ser la prima de Santana no te había dicho esto, pero realmente me molesta que estés cerca de mi esposa**

**Mi. Yo solo quería ser amistosa**

**Q. Pues déjame decirte que si te vuelvo a ver tan amistosa con mi esposa no voy hacer tan amable**

**S. Creo que tienes que irte prima** –la tomó de la hombro para que se fuera.

**Mi. Adiós Rachel** –dio media vuelta y camino. Quinn trato de ir hacía ella pero la mano de la morena la detuvo.

**R. Tranquila amor, si se vuelve acercar a mí la pondré en su lugar** –la rubia seguía viendo a la chica que se alejaba- **vamos a desayunar amor, siéntate**

Quinn termino sentándose, seguida de Rachel y de Santana, Brittany hacía rato que había comenzado a comer.

**Q. ¿Entonces te quedarás en mi casa hoy?** –le preguntó a su esposa.

**R. Si, solo que tenemos que ir primero avisarle a mis padres y por algo de ropa**

**S. ¿Ya les dieron permiso de vivir juntas?**

**R. No, solo pasaré unos días en su casa hasta que su mamá regrese, me pidió que cuidara a Quinnie**

**Q. No me digas así** –se quejó.

**R. Pero es tan lindo**

**Q. Pero así me dice mi mamá, tú dime amor, Quinn o como quieras menos así**

**B. Dile Baby como Santana me dice**

**Q. No me digas Baby**

**R. No, baby me recuerda a ellas dos** –miro a las chicas que estaban frente a ellas- **prefiero amor**

**Q. Yo también lo prefiero** –rió, Rachel se acercó y la beso.

**S. Hey ¿no ven que estoy desayunando?** –le aventó un pedazo de pan a las dos.

**R. No debes de desperdiciar la comida, hay mucha gente en el mundo que muere de hambre y tú la avientas**

**B. Eso es tan triste Santy**

**S. No vuelvo a comer con ustedes**

Las chicas terminaron su desayuno, cuando sonó la campana fueron a sus clases, la última hora se reunieron en el Glee club donde ensayaron pues el viernes serían las nacionales y tenían que estar preparados, por fin habían elegido las canciones que cantarían, ensayaban los pasos de baile que Mike y Brittany les enseñaban, Rachel se veía agotada pues casi no había dormido, se habían acostado muy tarde y levantado muy temprano además de llevar dos horas con la rutina del baile.

**Q. ¿Estás bien?** –le preguntó acercándose a su esposa que había parado los pasos y se recargo en la pared.

**R. Si, solo estoy cansada**

**Q. Entonces vámonos ya**

**R. No podemos irnos Quinn, aún queda una hora**

**Q. No quiero que te pase nada amor** –la abrazo- **¿Te traigo agua?**

**R. Vamos las dos** –le dio una sonrisa a su esposa.

Sam que seguía con sus pasos de baile empujo a Finn sin querer pues se había quedado parado, Finn enojado lo empujo haciendo que comenzara una discusión, la mayoría ya estaba cansados así que Will los dejo ir antes.

Rachel y Quinn salieron tomadas de la mano, la morena le dio las llaves para que su esposa condujera. Cuando llegaron a casa de los Berry las dos chicas entraron, los dos hombres estaban en la cocina haciendo la cena.

**R. Ya vine** –se acercó a besar a cada uno de sus padres.

**Q. Buenas tardes** –saludo.

**L. Hola Quinn, ¿cómo estás?**

**Q. Bien ¿y ustedes?**

**H. Bien, estamos haciendo de cenar para que te quedes** –sonrió. A Quinn le pareció extraño que Hiram cambiara su actitud hacía ella.

**R. Vine a pedirles permiso para quedarme en la casa de Quinn, Judy salió fuera y me pidió que me quedará con ella para que no estuviera sola**

**Q. Espero no les moleste, si no puedo quedarme sola**

**L. Si Judy lo aprobó por nosotros está bien**

**H. Pero nada de hacer fiestas**

**R. Ay papá, claro que no, además estoy muy cansada**

**H. ¿Si no estuvieras cansada entonces si harías fiesta?**

**R. Sabes que yo no soy de fiestas, además mañana tenemos clases**

**Q. Solo cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir**

**H. Bueno, me la cuidas Quinn**

**L. Cualquier cosa que se presente nos llaman**

Rachel subió para tomar otra maleta más grande. Quinn se quedó con sus suegros.

**L. Me alegró que hayan arreglado sus cosas, Rachel estaba muy triste**

**Q. Yo también me alegro, fue algo que no volverá a pasar, su hija es maravillosa**

**L. Lo sé, así que más te vale no hacerla sufrir**

**Q. No lo haré**

**L. Por cierto ¿Sabes que Rachel irá a New York en un par de días?**

**Q. Sí, me lo dijo ayer y quería comentarles algo sobre eso... -**la rubia les hablo sobre el viaje de Rachel.

**L. Entonces tengo algo que darte**

Quinn y los hombres Berry hablaron durante unos minutos hasta que Rachel bajo y cambiaron de tema, las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a casa de Quinn.

**R. Voy a subir la maleta amor**

**Q. No déjame, yo lo hago**

Llegaron a la habitación, Quinn acomodaba la ropa de la maleta de su esposa en un espacio de su closet.

**Q. Voy hacer algo para cenar, tengo hambre** –le dijo a su esposa que estaba acostada en medio de la cama.

**R. Yo te acompaño** –trato de levantarse.

**Q. No, descansa**

**R. No, quiero acompañarte, no quiero estar sola**

Las dos bajaron hasta la cocina, Quinn preparaba la cena y Rachel estaba sentada con sus brazos apoyada en la barra y su cabeza sobre ellos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Quinn termino la cena sirvió dos platos, se acercó a su esposa.

**Q. Amor** –la morena no respondió-** Rachel** –siguió sin responder, al acercarse más vio que estaba dormida, sonrió y dejo los platos en la barra.

Tomó el cuerpo de Rachel en sus brazos y la llevo cargando hasta su habitación, la acostó suavemente en la cama, la cubrió con una manta y le beso la frente. Salió de la habitación pues no tenía sueño además que moría de hambre, tapo el plato de la morena, agarro su plato y fue al sillón a ver la televisión mientras cenaba, cuando termino su cena dejo el plato en la mesita y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos vio agua cayendo por su rostro, estaba bajo una cascada parada dentro de un lago, el agua le llegaba a la cintura, al ver a los lados vio el pasto verde con algunos árboles al pie del lago. Dio dos pasos y miro hacia el agua donde vio su reflejo, sus ojos estaban dorados y sonrió, sus dos brazos emergieron del agua estando los dos en fuego, estaba sorprendida pero en su reflejo aún seguía sonriendo.

**R. Quinn, Quinn** –la rubia se sobre salto, sus brazos los tenía extendidos y sus manos flameantes, Rachel estaba frente a ella tapándole la visión de la televisión- **tú mano izquierda Quinn** –dijo sorprendida.

Quinn también veía sorprendida su mano izquierda, al ver que no hacía nada para apagarlo Rachel puso sus manos sobre las de su esposa haciendo que las llamas se extinguieran.

**R. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?**

**Q. Estaba teniendo un sueño donde mis dos manos se encendían, es la primera vez que me pasa**

**R. Siempre eh querido saber que se siente tener el fuego**

**Q. Se siente cálido… tengo algo que decirte Rachel** –se levantó y camino.

**R. ¿A dónde vas?** –la siguió.

**Q. Necesito una cerveza** –llegó hasta la cocina abrió el refrigerador y saco dos cervezas y las abrió- **toma** –le entregó una a su esposa.

**R. ¿Entonces?** –dijo agarrando la botella.

**Q. No quiero que te asustes** –suspiro y le dio un gran trago a la cerveza- **después de lo que paso con esa mujer que quería quitarme el fuego me siento diferente**

**R. ¿Diferente?** –preguntó intrigada a la vez que le dio un trago a la botella-** ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Q. Me siento muy poderosa, siento como si pudiese volar, siento demasiada energía en mi cuerpo y creo que algo cambio, lo viste puedo encender mis dos manos** –volvió a darle un gran trago a la cerveza- **el sueño que tuve no era igual que los anteriores, me da miedo… ¿qué tal si el fuego me controla?**

**R. No pasa nada** –le acaricio la mejillas-** yo estoy aquí, aun puedo extinguir tu fuego eso no ha cambiado. Existe la posibilidad que lo que intento hacer esa mujer haya modificado el fuego, quizá porque cambió te sientas así y en un tiempo vuelva a la normalidad**

**Q. Espero que si**

**R. No te asustes Quinn… me gusta que me cuentes estas cosas**

**Q. A mí me gusta tener a alguien a quien poder contarle**

**R. ¿Quieres irte a dormir?**

**Q. No, no tengo sueño… mejor ágamos algo**

**R. ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**Q. Juguemos algo**

**R. ¿Cartas?**

**Q. Poker de prendas**

**R. Voy a desnudarte entonces** –sonrió sensualmente-** ve por las cartas**

**Q. A los Fabray nadie les gana** –dijo abriendo el refrigerador y sacando dos cervezas más.

**R. Eso es porque nunca has jugado con un Berry** –se acercó a besar a su esposa.

**Q. Ven vamos a la sala, allá están las cartas** –caminaron a la sala.

**R. Espero que no seas tramposa** –se sentó en el piso mientras Quinn movía la mesa de centro.

**Q. No lo soy** – se sentó quedando frente a la morena y le entregó las cartas.

**R. Yo tampoco por si te lo preguntabas** –dijo repartiéndolas.

**Q. ¿Has pensado como se llamarán nuestros hijos?** –preguntó viendo sus cartas.

**R. Siempre me gusto Barbra, pero yo me llamo así y no quisiera que se llamará como yo, estoy en desacuerdo que los hijos se llamen como sus padres**

**Q. Entonces descartemos a la pequeña Quinn** –Rachel soltó una carcajada- **no te distraigas, así será muy fácil ganarte**

**R. No me distraje porque acabo de ganarte** –le mostro las cartas- **vamos Quinn, no seas tímida… puedes empezar por el vestido**

**Q. No, lo haré más interesante** –se quitó el zapato.

**R. Que aburrida** –se quejó-** te toca repartir**

**Q. Entonces ¿qué nombre te gusta?** –preguntó repartiendo las cartas.

**R. Si fuera una niña Amy o quizá Grace o Angie y para niño Henry o Adam** –Tomó una carta.

**Q. Me gusta el de Adam y el de Grace o Angie** –veía sus cartas

**R. ¿Tú has pensado en alguno?** –Enseño sus cartas-** vas a perder Fabray**

**Q. No, tu perdiste** –enseñó su juego- **ponme el ejemplo y quítate la ropa interior**

**R. Me hiciste trampa** –se quitó una calceta- **dame las cartas, me toca** –la rubia se las entrego.

**Q. Y a tu pregunta me gustaría Elise y para niño no sé** –se levantó- **iré por otra cerveza, no me hagas trampa eh**

**R. Me gusta Elise… tengo otra pregunta para ti ¿Has pensado como será nuestra casa en New York? –**gritaba para que la rubia la escuchara.

**Q. Quisiera una casa con jardín pero creo que sería demasiado caro**

**R. Cuando sea famosa y tenga mucho dinero compraremos una aunque yo siempre eh soñado con un departamento con vista a las luces de la ciudad** –sonreía, Quinn ya se sentaba frente a ella.

**Q. Reparte** –dijo antes de darle un trago a la cerveza pues Rachel se había quedado pensativa- **no puedo esperar a una vida contigo solas**

**R. Ya sé, ya no puedo dormir sin ti** –repartía las cartas.

**Q. Yo tampoco mi amor** –veía sus cartas al igual que la morena- **no me imagino mi vida sin ti, creo que sería infeliz**

**R. Igual yo Quinn** –le mostro las cartas- **quítate el vestido amor**

**Q. Me haces trampa, seguramente vistes mis cartas** –se levantó para quitarse las bragas, cuando lo hizo se las aventó a su esposa, Rachel estaba con la boca abierta t agarró la prenda.

**R. Eso fue tan sexy…**-tomó las cartas- **las voy a repartir de nuevo al parecer me da suerte**

**Q. Tramposa** –Rachel empezó a reír- **pondré música** –llegó hasta donde estaba el reproductor y puso Sweater weather de The neighbourhood, cuando la música empezó a escucharse la rubia empezó a bailar.

**R. Algún día deberías de bailarme, yo ya lo hice** –Quinn se acercó bailando pero a la vez reía- **no te rías porque me da risa y no es sexy… se supone que debe de excitarme**

**Q. Pero me da risa** –opto por sentarse- **prometo que lo voy a pensar y el día que menos pienses lo haré** –vio las cartas que la morena le había dado.

**R. Judy dijo que siempre habías soñado con tu boda ¿Cómo pensabas que sería?** –estaba atenta a su juego.

**Q. Era un sueño de niña… yo vestida de blanco casándome con un chico que era mi vecino antes… pero en sí todo se trataba de los dulces y chocolates que habría ese día** –Rachel empezó a reírse- **me imagino que lo que la tuya sería espectacular**

**R. Me imaginaba con mi vestido blanco con una cola larguísima, alrededor lleno de flores blancas, Barbra cantando mientras caminaba al altar y cuando pasaba todos los invitados se levantaban de sus asientos y me veían**

**Q. ¿Y el chico?**

**R. En ese entonces no había nadie que me interesará, solo era la imagen de un hombre con un esmoquin impecable color negro**

**Q. ¿Sabes que no me voy a poner un esmoquin verdad?** –la morena soltó una carcajada.

**R. Te verías totalmente sexy** –mostro su juego-** ahora si el vestido mi vida**

**Q. Estoy segura que haces trampa** –se bajó un poco el vestido de la parte trasera para poder desabrocharse el brassier.

**R. No sabes perder** –dijo recibiendo el brassier azul que la rubia le aventó.

**Q. Me toca repartir** –agarró las cartas-**… de haber sabido que así soñabas con tú boda hubiera esperado y poder dártela**

**R. Pues yo no, a mí me gusta cómo estamos ahora…me gusta ser tu esposa y la ceremonia es solo un detalle que hablaremos cuando estemos listas** –veía las cartas que le habían tocado.

**Q. Si cuando estemos listas… perdiste Berry** –mostro las cartas. Rachel se quitó la blusa quedando en sujetador negro, los ojos de Quinn rápido cambiaron a dorados.

**R. Este juego se ponía aburrido, alguien tenía que empezar a mostrar piel**

**Q. Me alegro que pienses así** –se reía- **sigo repartiendo**

**R. ¿Cuál es la posición que más te gusta?** –la rubia dejo de recoger las cartas para ver a su esposa.

**Q. Me gusta cuando estas sentada arriba de mí, puedo pasar mis manos por tu perfecto cuerpo** –se mordió el labio- **además como te mueves y cuando empiezas a tocarte los senos ufff** –Rachel sonrió- **¿a ti?**

**R. Cualquiera, pero más en la que estés encima de mí, así puedo ver tu cara de placer y puedo agarrarte el trasero… reparte** –la rubia lo hizo- **además me encanta sentir tu cuerpo cálido**

**Q. Nunca me has dicho si tienes alguna fantasía, quizá pueda cumplírtela** –le guiño el ojo, esto hizo que la morena soltará una carcajada.

**R. Creo que en algún escenario** –vio sus cartas.

**Q. Debí haberlo imaginado** –comenzó a reírse.

**R. Y otro es que traigas tu traje de súper héroe… no pudimos hacerlo cuando lo usaste**

**Q. La falda Rachel** –la morena se la quitó y quedando en ropa interior.

**R. Me toca repartir** –tomó las cartas.

**Q. Algún día me lo pondré… la mía es en alguno de los baños de la escuela…**

**R. Eso es antihigiénico Quinn**

**Q. Pues tuvimos mucho encuentro ahí y yo solo pensaba en agarrarte y quitarte la ropa, como aquel día de la graduación cuando fuiste con Jessie, te veías preciosa y yo solo quería besarte**

**R. ¿Y por eso me cacheteaste?**

**Q. Perdón…** –agacho la cabeza- **estaba frustrada, no podía a atreverme a besarte**

**R. No pidas perdón, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y ahora tienes todos los besos que quieras** –se acercó hasta Quinn, la atrajo hacía ella de la cabeza y la beso- **¿Sabes que te amo?** –la rubia asintió y se acercó a besarla nuevamente.

**Q. ¿Te duele?** –le acarició la mejilla.

**R. Pues ya no, fue hace tanto que…** -la rubia la interrumpió.

**Q. Hablo de los rasguños** –seguía acariciándola.

**R. Oh** –sonrió-** me arden un poco… pero le di su merecido a esa mujer**

**Q. Se me ocurre algo, ahora que el fuego es diferente podría funcionar** –estiró sus dos manos pero solamente su mano derecha se encendió.

**R. ¿Qué tienes en mente?**

**Q. Ya verás** –con la mano en llamas acaricio los rasguños, cuando la quito ya habían desaparecido- **funciono**

**R. ¿Qué?**

**Q. Ya no tienes los rasguños** –sonrió.

**R. Ahora quítame los chupetes** –hizo la cabeza para atrás.

**Q. Claro que no, me gustó cuando los hice**

**R. Nada más los del cuello, para las nacionales** –agarró la mano de Quinn pero esta se resistía.

**Q. No, no lo haré** –movía su mano.

**R. Anda Quinn** –seguía tratando de poner la mano en su cuello, la rubia la seguía moviendo y toco su mano izquierda haciendo que se encendiera también. Al ver las dos manos en fuego dejaron el juego, Quinn no le quitaba la vista a sus manos.

**Q. Qué raro, parece que no enciende sola** –cerró las manos en puño.

Rachel se le abalanzo a besarla, Quinn la abrazo. Así duraron un rato, Quinn paso su mano que ya se había vuelto a encender alrededor del cuello de la morena.

**R. Gracias**

**Q. Vámonos a dormir**

**R. No, nunca te quitaste el vestido** –Quinn se levantó y se quitó el vestido quedando completamente desnuda.

**Q. Ahora si vámonos** –se agacho para levantar a su esposa, cuando la morena se paró Quinn paso sus brazos por las piernas y la espalda, sin ningún esfuerzo la levanto y empezó a subir las escaleras con ella en brazos.

**R. Parece que estas más fuerte** –le dijo al oído, ya que llevaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

Al llegar a la habitación dejo a la morena en la cama y se acostó a su lado. Rachel se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, se cubrió con la sabana, Quinn se acercó a abrazarla y le dio un beso.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	49. Chapter 49

Quinn despertó abrazada de su esposa, la luz ya entraba por la ventana, volteo a ver el reloj el cual ya marcaba las ocho, se sobresaltó pues deberían de estar ya en la escuela.

**Q. Amor, despierta** –trataba de despertar a su esposa.

**R. No quiero Quinn** –se dio la vuelta.

**Q. Creo que no sonó el despertador** –dijo temerosa- **son las ocho**

**R. Si sonó pero lo apague** –volteo de nuevo hacía la rubia- **mañana me iré a New York y quería quedarme contigo hoy y pasar el día juntas**

**Q. Me parece bien entonces** –sonrió y la beso en los labios- **¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**R. Quería dormir, pero ya que me despertaste no sé**

**Q. Vamos a correr** –se levantó de la cama- **quiero hacer algo**

**R. No era como pensaba pasar el día pero bueno** –vio a Quinn que ya se había levantado.

Las dos se cambiaron con ropa deportiva, salieron de la casa, cuando Rachel iba a comenzar a correr Quinn la detuvo.

**Q. Ten** –le entrego las llaves del auto- **quiero que conduzcas**

**R. Empecemos a correr desde aquí** –la miro desconcertada.

**Q. Te dije que quería hacer algo… solo conduce**

La morena se subió al coche y vio que Quinn no se subió solo le hizo una seña de que comenzará a conducir. Rachel no sabía que planeaba su esposa pero hizo lo que le pidió. Se puso en marcha, no sabía hacía donde ir y por el retrovisor vio a la rubia que venía corriendo y la alcanzo, no iba a gran velocidad.

**Q. Acelera un poco más** –le gritó para que la escuchará.

Rachel estaba sorprendida de que la haya alcanzado así que subió un poco más la velocidad dejándola atrás. Quinn aumentaba la velocidad también, Rachel supo de qué se trataba, parecía que el fuego le había dado una nueva habilidad, aceleró más pero esta vez su esposa se quedó atrás, seguía corriendo tras ella pero no la alcanzó, así que decidió detenerse después de un rato, espero uno minutos hasta que llegó Quinn, esperaba verla agitada.

**Q. ¿Por qué te detuviste?** –se acercó al auto, no se notaba cansada.

**R. Es qué ya no te vi**

**Q. ¿Lo notaste? Puedo correr rápido**

**R. Si vi… pero ya súbete al auto, quiero ir a casa**

Quinn se subió, se habían retirado una distancia considerable de la casa de las Fabray, en el camino Quinn no paraba de hablar de su nueva habilidad, Rachel iba seria. Cuando llegaron a la casa Rachel fue a la cocina para hacer algo para desayunar, la rubia la seguía.

**Q. Imagínate si pudiera volar, te llevaría a las estrellas** –estaba emocionada. Rachel al escucharlas decir eso se detuvo y volteo para quedar frente a ella.

**R. Debes de tener cuidado, puede ser que ahora eres más poderosa pero no pierdas la cabeza, no eres inmortal… prométeme que no harás tonterías** –Quinn se quedó callada durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando.

**Q. Tienes razón, te lo prometo mi amor, trataré de controlarme** –la morena se acercó a ella y la beso.

**R. Voy hacer pancakes para desayunar** –se caminó de nuevo hacía la cocina- **por cierto, te veias tan sexy corriendo** –Quinn solo se rio.

**Q. ¿Te parece si desayunamos en el jardín?** –la siguió.

**R. Si, lleva vasos y jugo mientras yo hago el desayuno**

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo Rachel salió al jardín donde estaba Quinn, había llevado lo que su esposa le había dicho pero ya no había regresado, la rubia estaba dentro de la piscina solo llevaba su ropa interior.

**R. Ya está el desayuno mi amor** –le dijo poniendo los platos en la mesa-** ¿no me digas que tenías calor?** –vio a su esposa que salía ya de la alberca.

**Q. Yo nunca tengo calor, solamente se me antojo** –abrazó a Rachel.

**R. Me vas a mojar**

**Q. Ese es el punto** –se rio al ver la cara de su esposa-** no seas mal pensada** –volvió a reír.

**R. No pienso mal, por cierto ¿sabes que ayer fue la primera noche que pasamos juntas sin tener sexo?** –se sentó.

**Q. ¿Te estas quejando?** –dijo secándose con una toalla que había tomado de una de las sillas.

**R. No, pero ya estamos actuando como una pareja casada** –Quinn soltó una carcajada.

Las chicas desayunaron y hablaron de las canciones que habían escogido para las nacionales.

**Q. ¿Escogiste esa canción por mí?**

**R. Si y cuando la cante quiero que estés atenta porque te la estaré cantando solo a ti**

**Q. No hay nada que me guste más que oírte cantar**

**R. Pues eso no me lo decías en mi myspace**

**Q. Eso fue en otro tiempo… además ¿porque crees que visitaba tu sitio?** –se mordió el labio.

**R. ¿Por qué te gustaba escucharme cantar?** –la rubia asintió- **¿Qué haremos hoy después del ensayo de glee?** –cuando Quinn iba a responder escucho su teléfono sonar, se levantó lo tomó de su pantalón deportivo y respondió.

**F. Acabo de leer tu mensaje ¿qué necesitas? No me digas que Rachel ya está embarazada**

**Q. Claro que no** –sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**F. Dile hola a Rachel, supongo que está ahí** –Quinn le hizo una seña a Rachel de que iba a entrar a la casa, Rachel se quedó en el patio desayunando.

Unos minutos más tarde regreso Quinn, se sentó de nuevo.

**Q. Mi mamá y Frannie te mandan saludos**

**R. Me hubiera gustado saludarlas también** –dijo sentida y la rubia lo noto.

**Q. Perdón… ¿Vamos a bañarnos para irnos?** –cambió la conversación.

**R. Si vamos**

Recogieron lo que habían llevado al jardín, después se dirigieron al baño. Como ya era costumbre con ellas se bañaron juntas, Quinn besaba y manoseaba a Rachel, no la dejaba bañarse.

**R. Vamos a llegar tarde Quinn** –la rubia la besaba en el cuello.

**Q. Que esperen, tu eres la estrella** –seguía besándola-** además tú tienes la culpa por tener este cuerpo** –acariciaba su trasero.

Después de un rato salieron del baño, Rachel trato de resistirse a las caricias de su esposa, sabía que si tenían algo más iban a llegar muy tarde al ensayo. Rachel eligió un vestido color blanco con lunares azules, su cabello lo llevaba suelto. Quinn había optado también por un vestido amarillo. Cuando estuvieron listas subieron al auto de la rubia y emprendieron el camino. Quinn conducía, de reojo veía las piernas de su esposa, el baño la había calentado de más.

**R. Será muy difícil ganar las nacionales, pero tenemos que hacerlo porque será nuestra última competencia, además podría incluirlo en mi curri…** -dejo de hablar al sentir la mano de Quinn sobre su pierna, la cual subía y bajaba- **es muy peligroso que estés haciendo eso y conduciendo al mismo tiempo** –se quejó, pues la rubia prestaba más atención al cuerpo de su esposa que a la carretera.

**Q. No lo puedo evitar, me gustas mucho y te ves tan bien en ese vestido** –paro el auto. Se acercó a Rachel y la beso, sus manos las condujo por las piernas acariciándolas ya por debajo del vestido.

**R. Agradezco que elogies mi cuerpo Quinn y me encanta provocar esto en ti, créeme tu provocas lo mismo en mi** –trataba que su voz se escuchará normal- **pero podrían levantarnos cargos por faltas a la moral si algún policía nos encuentra** –la rubia no le hizo caso, besaba su cuello- **además llegaremos tarde a mi último ensayo de glee**

**Q. ¿Tu si puedes hacer que detenga el auto para tener sexo como lo hiciste en la carretera?**

**R. Eso fue diferente Quinn, no había nadie alrededor** –trataba de detener las manos de su esposa que buscaban algo más que sus piernas-** ¿Sabes que si nos arrestan quedará en mi expediente? Si eso pasa te lo recordaré toda la vida… además para eso tenemos una casa**

**Q. Amor** –hizo un puchero- **es que te ves tan hermosa y tengo tantas ganas**

**R. Posiblemente más tarde tengas suerte** –la agarró de la cara y la beso en los labios- **anda vamos**

**Q. Bueno**

Al llegar al auditorio ya estaban todos los chicos reunidos esperándolas, algunos tenían mala cara, entre ellos Santana.

**S. Llegan tarde conejitos calientes, podrían haber dejado su apareamiento para otro día…llevamos media hora esperándolas** –estaba molesta.

**R. Perdón… había mucho trafico**

**K. Claro** –dijo sarcásticamente.

**Mr. S. Ya empecemos… todos a sus lugares** –gritó.

Los chicos tomaron sus lugares, estaban ensayando los pasos de baile, así pasaron una hora. Cuando les dio tiempo para que descansaran, Rachel se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.

**R. Deberíamos de estar ensayando la vocalización y no los pasos de baile, ya la mayoría nos lo sabemos por no decir todos** –le dijo en voz baja, Quinn empezó a reírse.

**F. Me alegra ver que ya son amigas** –dijo sonriendo y camino hasta su lugar para reanudar el ensayo.

Las dos se quedaron viendo entre sí.

**Q. ¿Se está burlando?** –estaba molesta.

**R. No le hagas caso amor** –la abrazó más fuerte- **quédate aquí junto a mí para seguir con el ensayo**

Quinn se quedó junto a su morena, el ensayo se alargó más de lo esperado, en los pasos de baile todos estaba descoordinados, la mayoría ya estaban cansados, Quinn no estaba cansada pero ya se había enfadado, cuando les volvía a dar tiempo Mr. Shue para que descansaran la rubia sin pensarlo se dejó caer al piso, Rachel se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

**R. Creí que no te cansabas** –le acariciaba el cabello.

**Q. No estoy cansada pero ya me aburrí, ya quiero irme, tengo hambre y cada vez estoy más excitada, verte bailar así me provoca...** –Rachel se le quedo viendo y comenzó a reírse.

**S. Conejitos calientes** –dijo sentándose a lado de las chicas.

**B. Tengo hambre Santy** –se sentó junto a su novia.

**S. También yo… Mr. Shue ya estamos cansados y hambrientos, exijo que tengamos un receso para que podamos comer** –le dijo al hombre que caminaba por ahí.

**Mr. S. Está bien chicos, vamos a pedir comida**

**M. Tardará mucho en llegar** –se quejó Mercedes.

**Bl. Si como cuarenta minutos**

**P. Que alguien vaya a traerla para que no tarde tanto, muero de hambre**

**S. Denme dinero** –Santana se levantó-** Quinn llévame** –volteo a ver a la rubia que estaba acostada sobre las piernas de Rachel.

**Q. Ya sabes, aquí tienes tu chofer** –dijo sarcástica.

**S. Entonces préstame tu auto**

**Q. Pff claro que no** –antes de levantarse le dio un beso a su esposa- **ahorita vengo** –se levantó y la volvió a besar.

Rachel se quedó sentada, Santana y Quinn recogieron el dinero y anotaron lo que sus compañeros querían para comer, habían decidido traer hamburguesas. Kurt se sentó junto a la morena que se había acostado, Rachel se reía cuando escucho los ronquidos de Brittany, estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida.

**K. Necesito hablar contigo Rachel, algo que realmente me inquieta** –la morena se sentó al estilo indio.

**R. Dime Kurt, ¿Qué pasa?**

**K. Es sobre Finn** –Rachel al escuchar el nombre del chico suspiro y volteo la cara- **no, escúchame** –se percató de la molestia de la chica.

**R. ¿Y ahora qué?**

**K. Ha estado un poco raro, dice cosas como si ustedes tuvieran una relación… me asusta porque yo trato de convencerlo de que estas con Quinn pero él dice que solo son amigas y que pronto se casará contigo** –Rachel se acostó de nuevo.

**R. Esas cosas no me interesan… que piense lo que quiera, eso ya no es mi problema**

**K. Yo te entiendo, pero en verdad me preocupa**

**R. Yo no me voy a meter en esas cosas** –cerró los ojos. Kurt al ver eso se levantó un poco decepcionado por la respuesta de Rachel.

Al poco rato llegaron Santana y Quinn, le entregaron a todas sus hamburguesas, Quinn había llevado para ella y su esposa arroz frito.

**Q. Te traje de comer bella durmiente** –se había sentado a su lado pero la morena no lo noto pues se había quedado medio dormida.

**R. Qué bueno porque muero de hambre** –se sentó, Quinn le entrego su arroz y una bebida.

Santana había movido a su novia pero no había despertado, le puso una hamburguesa cerca de la nariz y rápidamente abrió los ojos.

Todos comieron entre que platicaban, Quinn y Rachel se alejaron pues olía mucho a carne y a la morena le molestaba el olor. La rubia algunas veces le daba de su comida en la boca a su esposa y la morena hacía lo mismo.

**F. Qué bueno que Quinn ya acepto mi relación con Rachel y ahora ya son amigas** –le dijo a Santana que estaba sentada a su lado, la latina se le quedo viendo extrañada.

**S. ¿El esfuerzo por tratar de bailar bien ya te afecto la cabeza?** -se recorrió un poco para alejarse del chico.

**F. Tú que eres muy amiga de Quinn deberías de decirle que Sam la está engañando, ayer lo vi besándose con Mercedes** -le dijo en voz baja viendo al chico rubio que reía junto a Mercedes. Santana le iba a responder con un insulto pero le pareció demasiado extraño lo que Finn decía pero por su cara parecía que hablaba en serio.

**K. Ven para acá Finn** –le gritó desde el otro lado del escenario.

**S. Mr Shue, me gustaría hacer otro receso para buscar el tornillo que se le zafo a Finn**

**Mr. Sh. Muy graciosa Santana… ya se les termino el receso, sigamos**

Todos se levantaron a excepción de Quinn y Rachel que estaban besándose.

**S. Hey conejitos dejen de intentar reproducirse y traigan su trasero hasta aquí**

Las dos se levantaron y continuaron con el ensayo, pasaron dos horas más hasta que Mr Shue diera por terminado el ensayo.

Al llegar a casa de Quinn, Rachel se dejó caer en el sillón. La rubia la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

**Q. Vamos a bañarnos porque quiero llevarte a cenar**

**R. Estoy muy cansada amor, dejémoslo para mañana** –cerró los ojos.

**Q. Mañana no vas a estar** –le agarró la mano.

**R. Cárgame** –estiro los brazos. Quinn sonrió y se levantó.

Quinn la había llevado cargando hasta su habitación y la dejo en la cama. Volvieron a bañarse juntas, Rachel apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y la rubia lo noto.

**Q. Creo que deberíamos de quedarnos**

**R. No, vamos a salir como teníamos pensado…** el baño me sentó bien

**Q. ¿Segura?**

**R. Si** –la beso en los labios- **ahora dime a donde iremos para ponerme algo de acuerdo al lugar**

**Q. No sé a dónde vamos a ir pero ponte lo que sea, con todo te ves hermosa**

Rachel se puso un vestido azul marino, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba agarrado. Quinn llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello también lo llevaba recogido.

**R. Te ves preciosa Quinn** –la abrazo.

**Q. No más que tú** –le beso la cabeza- anda vamos

Las dos subieron al auto de la rubia, Quinn conducía y Rachel iba en el asiento del copiloto, hizo el asiento para atrás y subió los pies al tablero, esto hizo que su vestido se deslizará dejando ver más de sus piernas.

**Q. Eso me distrae** –dijo viéndole las piernas a su esposa.

**R. Pues no veas** –recargo su cabeza en el asiento.

**Q. No puedo evitarlo**

**R. No los voy a bajar, esto me ayuda a que mis pies descansen… no sé porque Mr. Shue nos puso a hacer tanto, nos dejará cansados para las nacionales**

**Q. Yo no me canse, pero si me aburrí mucho**

**R. Tú no te cansas, no cuenta** –la rubia detuvo el auto frente a un restaurant.

**Q. ¿Qué te parece este?**

**R. A este ya vine con mis padres y la comida no es buena** –hizo una mueca de disgusto.

**Q. Vamos a otro lado entonces** –encendió de nuevo el auto y avanzo.

Estuvieron conduciendo durante varios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurant, la rubia nuevamente detuvo el auto.

**Q. ¿Y este?**

**R. Nunca he venido, vamos a ver qué tal está** –dijo acomodándose en el asiento.

Quinn salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a su esposa. Cuando entraron vieron que el lugar era pequeño pero estaba casi lleno y era poca la iluminación, era un restaurant latino. El hostess las guió a una de las pocas mesas desocupadas, la mesa la cubría un mantel color negro, en el centro de la mesa había un pequeño florero con una rosa. Las chicas se sentaron y rápidamente el mesero se acercó a ellas y les entregó el menú.

Para ser un restaurant pequeño había una gran variedad de comida y bebidas, Rachel pidió lasaña de espinacas con piña y Quinn pidió Musaka vegana, de tomar pidieron vino.

**R. Me agrada este lugar… tienen mucha comida vegana** –sonreía.

**Q. Sí, pero falta probar**

**R. Amor ¿Cuándo irás a Yale a elegir tu habitación?**

**Q. Estoy esperando el aviso, me dijeron que me mandarían un correo para avisarme cuando tengo que ir**

**R. Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar leyes?**

**Q. Bueno… en el mundo hay muchas injusticias y si estoy del lado de la ley podría hacer cosas importantes y creo que será todo un reto para mi… además me gusta**

**R. Suena bien** –sonrió.

**Q. También puedo ayudarte cuando seas una famosa actriz y tu empleados te demanden por gritarles, claro solo si me pagas bien** –le guiño el ojo, Rachel la veía con la boca abierta.

**R. Yo no le gritaré a mis empleados pero si eso llega a pasar serás bien recompensada** –las dos comenzaron a reírse.

El mesero las interrumpió llevándoles sus platos, las chicas comieron a la vez que charlaban, las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo a excepción de las del centro del lugar, una banda comenzó a tocar una música movida, varías parejas se levantaron a bailar.

**Q. Vamos a bailar amor**

**R. Estoy cansada**

**Q. Anda vamos** –le ofreció su mano.

**R. Está bien** –tomó la mano de su esposa y se levantaron-** pero solo un rato**

Las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaban las otras parejas, no sabían cómo bailar pero trataban de imitar a los demás, las dos se sonreían, después dejaron de imitar a los otros y se dejaron llevar por la música. Quinn la giraba en algunas ocasiones, después de varias canciones Rachel ya estaba sudando.

**R. Ya vámonos, estoy muy cansada** –le dijo al oído a la rubia.

**Q. Pero es muy temprano**

**R. Mañana tengo que viajar y quiero descansar**

Las chicas regresaron a la mesa y Quinn pidió la cuenta. En el auto Rachel iba quedándose dormida hasta que sintió que la rubia le hablo.

**Q. Ven, baja** –estaba en la puerta del copiloto ofreciéndole la mano.

**R. ¿En dónde estamos?** –respondió tratando de ver el lugar.

**Q. Es el mirador y quería que vieras las luces de la ciudad** –la morena ya salía del auto.

**R. Esto es hermoso Quinn** –sonrió al ver el paisaje, se veía como había dicho su esposa toda la ciudad, ya había oscurecido y las pequeñas luces de las casa hacían ver un paisaje de luces.

**Q. Lo sé** –la tomó de la cintura y la levanto para sentarla en el cofre del auto.

**R. Nunca había venido a este lugar, al menos de noche** –Quinn se subió al cofre también.

Quinn se acomodó hasta quedar acostada en el cofre recargada en el vidrio, Rachel al verla la siguió y se acomodó en su brazo.

**R. También es una buena vista para ver las estrellas** –veía al cielo.

**Q. Si y el cielo debe de estar celoso, la estrella más hermosa está aquí a mi lado** –veía el cielo. Después volteo a ver a su esposa.

**R. Me gusta la Quinn romántica… ven aquí** –la rubia acercó sus labios a los de la morena y la beso.

**Q. Te voy a extrañar mañana** –la acercó más a su pecho.

**R. También yo**

Así abrazadas se quedaron unos minutos más, Rachel nuevamente se estaba quedando dormida.

**Q. Ya vamos, necesitas descansar** –le dio un beso- **mañana será un largo día.**

**R. Si vámonos** –se levantó- **necesito ir con mis padres, tengo que recoger algunos papeles y algo más de ropa**

Al llegar a casa de los Berry las dos entraron, saludaron a los hombres que estaban en el sillón viendo una película, Rachel subió a su habitación y Quinn se quedó con los hombres.

**L. ¿Ya están listas para las nacionales?**

**Q. Si, hoy tuvimos un gran ensayo, Rachel está muy cansada** –escucho un ruido en la calle y se asomó por la ventana- **olvide algo en el auto, ahorita regreso**

La rubia salió, encendió el auto y arranco. Iba siguiendo el sonido que había escuchado, el sonido era el de una moto, aceleró un poco más dejándola ver la moto que iba más adelante, aceleró más pasando la moto, dio un giro y se interpuso en el camino de la moto y se bajó del auto.

**Mi. ¿Quieres matarme?** –dijo Mikaela enojada mientras bajaba de la moto quitándose el casco.

**Q. Me gustaría… ¿Qué buscabas en la casa de Rachel?**

**Mi. Eso a ti no te importa**

**Q. Claro que me importa, es mi esposa. Ya te había advertido que no te acercaras a ella**

**Mi. Tú no me vas a venir a decir lo que puedo o no hacer**

**Q. Me vale lo que hagas mientras no sea cerca de mi esposa** –Mikaela aventó el casco y se acercó a la rubia.

**Mi. ¿Quieres arreglarlo de otra forma?** –Aventó a Quinn haciéndola chocar con el auto, esto hizo enojar a la rubia y trato de controlar sus ojos para que no se pusieran dorados-** Rachel me gusta mucho y no me voy alejar**

**Q. Pues parece que no queda de otra forma, tú no entiendes con palabras** –ahora ella era la que aventó a Mikaela.

Mikaela le respondió con un golpe, Quinn lo esquivo, también tiro un golpe dándole en el estómago a la latina, el golpe la sofoco y se agacho del dolor. Quinn se agacho para quedar a su altura.

**Q. Te lo advertí no te acerques a e…** -no pudo terminar pues recibió un golpe en la nariz haciéndola caer al piso. Mikaela se incorporó para abalanzarse sobre la rubia pero esta tiró una patada aventando a la chica haciéndola caer de espaldas. Quinn se incorporó y se acercó a la latina que aún seguía acostada en el asfalto quejándose- **Te lo advertí y lo vuelvo a hacer, no te acerques a mi esposa, esto solo es una probadita**

La rubia se dirigió a su auto limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la nariz por el golpe que Mikaela le había dado. Al regresar a casa de lo Berry la morena estaba en la puerta esperándola.

**R. ¿A dónde fuist… ¿esto es Sangre?** –le agarró la nariz.

**Q. Te cuento en el auto** –agarró la maleta de su esposa y la subió a la cajuela, Rachel ya se había subido al auto.

**R. Estoy esperando que me cuentes**

**Q. Es qué vi que Mikaela llegó a tu casa y al ver mi auto se fue así que la seguí y tuvimos un pequeño altercado**

**R. ¡Quinn!** –la reprendió-** ¿Qué tan pequeño?**

**Q. Nos agarramos a golpes** –susurro- **no te vayas a enojar**

**R. Las cosas no se arreglan así, hay que hablar**

**Q. Ella no entendía con palabras…además ella empezó**

**R. No importa quien empezó, no puedes estar agarrándote a golpes con cada persona que se me acerca… debes de confiar en mí, aunque se me acerquen yo no haré nada, solo te quiero a ti**

**Q. Ya lo sé… pero se lo merecía** –Rachel trato de aguantar la risa.

**R. ¿Estás bien?** –le acarició la pierna.

**Q. Eso deberían de preguntárselo a ella**

**R. No me gusta que pelees… pero me encanta que me defiendas**

**Q. Perdón, es que me dan celos y ya estaba harta de ella**

**R. ¿Entonces también tengo que irme a pelear con Dana?**

**Q. Eso sería muy sexy** –se rio- **pero no creo que sea necesario**

Al llegar a casa de los Fabray Quinn le entrego las llaves a su esposa para que abriera mientras ella bajaba la maleta. Cuando entro no encontró a la morena en la parte de abajo así que subió con la maleta hasta su habitación. Rachel estaba acostada en ropa interior en la cama, la rubia al verla sonrió, dejo la maleta y camino hasta la cama, comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena y con su mano acariciaba su abdomen.

**R. Quinn estoy muy cansada** –la rubia dejo de besarla.

**Q. Por favor, tengo muchas ganas**

**R. Es que estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño**

**Q. Bueno** –Rachel se dio media vuelta.

La rubia se levantó y se quitó la ropa quedando desnuda y regreso a la cama. Se acercó a darle un beso a su esposa pero parecía que ya estaba dormida. Quinn suspiro, estaba frustrada pensaba terminar la noche con sexo. Decidió quitarse la frustración sola, bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciarse el interior de su centro, con su otra mano se agarró su boobie, cerró los ojos y pensó en su esposa, varios gemidos se le escaparon, mordió sus labios para no hacer ruido y despertar a Rachel.

**R. ¿Te estas masturbando?** –ya se había dado la vuelta para quedar viendo a Quinn.

**Q. No** –respondió con la voz entrecortada.

**R. No lo niegues, te estoy viendo y escuchando… mientras este aquí eso no es necesario**

**Q. Es que tengo muchas ganas y tú estás muy cansada**

Rachel se dio media vuelta para quedar arriba de Quinn, le beso el cuello y fue bajando sus labios, paso por su pecho en el cual se detuvo para chupar sus pezones, volvió a bajar besando el abdomen blanco de su esposa hasta llegar a su entrepierna, con sus manos le abrió las piernas y metió la lengua en el interior del centro de la rubia. Quinn metió sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de Rachel, gemía a los movimientos que la morena hacía con su lengua, arqueaba su cuerpo.

**Q. Así mi amor… más rápido** –la morena aumento el movimiento.

Rachel exploraba el interior del centro de su esposa con la lengua probando el sabor de su rubia, Quinn empezó a gritar más haciéndole saber a la morena que tenía que aumentar sus movimientos y así lo hizo, varios segundos después Quinn gritó anunciando su orgasmo.

**R. Te amo** – Susurró al oído de su mujer y la beso.

**Q. También yo** –respondió agitada.

La morena se acostó de nuevo, esta vez entre los brazos de la rubia y así se quedaron dormidas.

La mañana siguiente Rachel despertó a su esposa, las dos se bañaron juntas, Quinn preparo el desayuno mientras la morena terminaba de arreglar su maleta, cuando bajo ya estaba su plato servido. Desayunaron diciéndose lo mucho que se iban a extrañar. La rubia guardo la maleta en la cajuela y partieron hacia el aeropuerto. Quinn la acompaño hasta que tuvieron que despedirse.

**R. Te voy a extrañar mucho** –abrazó a su mujer.

**Q. También yo mi vida** –la beso- **no podré dormir sin ti**

**R. Yo tampoco, pero solo será hoy** –la volvía a besar-** mañana nos veremos en San Diego**

**Q. Estaré esperando por ti** –la apretó más a su pecho- **te amo**

**R. Y yo a ti… ya cambie de opinión me gustaría que me acompañaras** –el alta voz anunciaba la salida hacía New York

**Q. Ya es tarde para eso amor** –la beso otra vez- **me llamas cuando llegues**

**R. Te amo** –se soltó de Quinn y la beso.

La morena camino para abordar el avión, antes de ingresar volteo hacía su mujer y le aventó un beso.

Rachel abordo al avión, buscaba su asiento cuando escucho que le hablaban.

**-Rachel... **

****Gracias por leer y comentar


	50. Chapter 50

**F. Rachel, Rachel** –saludo con la mano, la morena la ver a Finn resoplo, lo ignoró y se fue a su asiento.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Rachel aprovecho para tomar una siesta, despertó cuando el piloto anunciaba la llegada a New York.

Estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto buscando un taxi, cuando encontró uno desocupado se subió iba a cerrar la puerta pero Finn la detuvo y se subió con ella.

**R. ¿Qué haces aquí?** –estaba molesta.

**F. Es qué vine a la escuela, no me ha llegado la carta de aceptación y no conozco la ciudad… quería ver si podrías llevarme a un hotel donde me pudiera quedar**

**R. Te voy a dar la dirección de un hotel pero nada más** –se bajó del auto, bajo su maleta y le dio la dirección al taxista.

La morena llegó al hotel en otro taxi, trató de llamar a su esposa pero su teléfono le aparecía como no disponible. Se registró en el hotel, llevó su maleta en la habitación y después se dirigió a Nyada.

Cuando llegó vio que había mucha gente, trató de llamar nuevamente a su esposa pero al igual que la vez anterior no pudo, hizo fila para realizar los trámites, después de varias horas quedo oficialmente registrada en la universidad de Nyada. Le dieron un mapa del campus así que guiándose con él fue a recorrer el campus, aprovecho para ver las habitaciones en las que se hospedaban los estudiantes. Estaba feliz y a la vez triste pues al imaginarse ahí significaba estar lejos de su esposa. Pero esto era el último escalón para cumplir su sueño. Se tomó una foto frente al edificio principal de la universidad y se la mando a su rubia.

_Para Quinn: Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, te amo (adjunto la foto) R._

Mientras caminaba escucho su teléfono sonar, lo tomó y respondió.

**F. Cuñada, Quinn me dijo que estas en New York** –Frannie se escuchaba feliz.

**R. Si cuñada, estoy en New York**

**F. Quiero aprovechar para llevarte a cenar para pasar un rato juntas, hace mucho que no te veo**

**R. Me encantaría, dame una hora para llegar a mi hotel**

**F. Dame la dirección, yo paso por ti**

**R. Si, ahorita te la mando por mensaje… ¿hablaste con Quinn ahorita? Es que he tratado de comunicarme con ella y no puedo**

**F. Pues intenta de nuevo, hace rato me marco**

**R. Si, voy a intentar. En un momento te mando el mensaje con la dirección**

**F. Nos vemos al rato cuñada, me saludas a mi hermana**

Rachel termino la llamada y rápidamente marco el número de su esposa, esta vez le respondió al primer tono.

**Q. Hola preciosa**

**R. Hola amor, he estado tratando de marcarte, llegue desde hace rato**

**Q. Perdón amor, se me descargo el celular y no me había dado cuenta… por cierto vi la foto que me enviaste y te ves hermosa de universitaria** –Rachel soltó una carcajada- **¿Cómo te fue en el viaje amor?**

**R. Todo me fue bien, solo que hubo una cosa… Finn estaba en el avión**

**Q. ¿Te dijo algo?** –su voz había cambiado, ahora estaba seria.

**R. Lo intento pero todas la veces lo ignoré… solo quería que supieras que está aquí y no tener malos entendidos después**

**Q. Yo confió en ti Rachel, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado**

**R. Por cierto, saldré a cenar con tu hermana**

**Q. ¿A cenar? No me vayas a cambiar por otra Fabray eh** –comenzó a reírse.

**R. No digas eso Quinn… aunque es guapa**

**Q. Hey** –se quejo

**R. Yo me quede con la mejor Fabray**

**Q. Te amo señora Fabray**

**R. Y yo a ti señora Berry**

**Q. Te dejo para que te alistes para salir con mi hermana… que mal sonó eso** –volvió a reírse- te amo preciosa

**R. Te hablo más tarde amor, te amo**

Rachel terminó la llamada, ya iba en un taxi que estaba por llegar al hotel, le envió a Frannie la dirección y el nombre del hotel.

Se metió a su habitación, elegía lo que iba a ponerse cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, así que abrió.

**F. Cuñada** –le dio un abrazo.

**R. Hola Frannie, ¿Cómo estás?, pasa… aun no estoy lista, ni siquiera me he bañado, llegaste muy temprano** –cerró la puerta tras ella.

**F. ¿Temprano? Si ya anocheció** –se sentó en la cama.

**R. Ponte cómoda, voy a bañarme rápido** –se fue al baño.

**F. ¿No pudiste escoger un hotel peor cuñada?** –le gritó para que la escuchará.

**R. Es que está cerca de Nyada y es barato** –respondió gritando también.

**F. Tu eres familia, debes de quedarte con nosotros… no voy a permitir que pases la noche aquí así que ahorita que salgamos llevarás tu maleta**

**R. No es necesario Frannie, yo puedo quedarme aquí…no quiero molestar a nadie**

**F. Nada, nada. Te llevas tu maleta a menos que quieras que te obligue, un Fabray no acepta un no por respuesta**

Rachel ya no respondió pues ya había abierto la llave de la regadera y ya no pudo escuchar lo último que Frannie le había dicho. Unos minutos más tarde la morena ya había salido del baño pero regreso para cambiarse y maquillarse. Nuevamente unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Frannie se levantó a abrir.

**Fi. ¿Esta no es la habitación de Rachel?** –el chico se había quedado sorprendido pues no esperaba que alguien más le abriera la puerta, había seguido el taxi de Rachel hasta llegar a ese hotel.

**F. Si es, ¿Quién la busca?** –se le quedo viendo.

**Fi. So… soy un amigo de la escuela, vinimos juntos… le puedes decir que la busco**

**F. Claro pasa** –dejo al chico pasar y camino tras él- **cuñada un amigo tuyo te busca**

**R. ¿Un amigo?** –Seguía en el baño- **ahora voy**

Frannie y Finn se quedaron viendo.

**F. Soy Frannie… Franie Fabray** –le extendió la mano, Finn al escuchar el apellido de la chica frunció el ceño.

**Fi. Soy Finn Hudson** –tomó la mano de Frannie y la soltó rápidamente.

**R. Finn** –se quejó- **¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que me dejaras en paz, por eso te di otro hotel para no tener que verte**

**F. Creo que no son tan amigos**

**Fi. Es que… Es que…**

**R. Estoy lista Frannie podemos irnos** –volteo a ver a su cuñada.

**F. Trate tu maleta** –Rachel guardó todo lo que había sacado rápidamente, no quería estar ahí y ver al chico.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, Finn iba tras ellas. Rachel se entretuvo para entregar la habitación, Frannie aprovecho ese momento para guardar la maleta rosa de la morena.

**Fi. Quería ver si podíamos salir, no cosco a nadie aquí y tampoco la ciudad** –estaba a un lado de Rachel.

**R. Ese es tu problema, no el mío** –camino hasta la entrada del hotel, Frannie ya la esperaba en al auto, la morena se subió.

**Fi. ¿A dónde van a ir?** –le preguntó el chico a Frannie.

**F. Súbete, será divertido** –Finn aprovecho y se subió rápido en la parte trasera del auto, estaba molesta pero no podía decirle nada a Frannie- **quita esa cara cuñada** –le dio unos golpecitos en la pierna- **será una gran noche**

Al llegar al restaurant pasaron a la mesa que Frannie había reservado, la mesa estaba en la terraza donde podían ver a la gente pasar por la banqueta y la transitada calle de la ciudad. Los tres pidieron la cena.

**F. Te me haces conocido** –le dijo a Finn.

**Fi. Creó que nos vimos alguna vez… Salía con tu hermana** –estaba tímido, la personalidad de Frannie lo intimidaba.

**F. ¿En serió?... no pareces de los gustos de Quinn, a ella le gustan más bajitas y morenas** –Rachel al escuchar eso comenzó a reírse.

Les llevaron sus platos, comenzaron a comer, Finn le contaba a Frannie el motivo de su visita a la gran manzana, Rachel solo la escuchaba.

**F. Pues debes de ser muy talentoso, en esa escuela no aceptan a cualquiera**

**Fi. No me han aceptado por eso vine**

**F. Ahh** –respondió restándole importancia a lo que el chico le dijo-** ¿y ya te registraste cuñada?**

**R. Si, además fui a ver el campus estaba…** -un sonido la distrajo en la calle, era un par de cantantes callejeros quien cantaban una canción conocida para ella. Rachel se les quedo viendo y sonrió porque era la primera canción que Quinn le había cantado, you and i.

**F. ¿Pasa algo cuñada?**

**R. No, es que me gusta mucho esa canción** –sonrió.

Cuando los chicos terminaron la canción Rachel les dio dinero y les dio las gracias. Terminó de platicar como le había ido en Nyada mientras seguían comiendo, Finn había preferido quedarse callado y escucharlas. Cuando terminaron Frannie pago la cuenta aunque la morena se había opuesto.

**F. Aún es temprano, deberíamos ir a Central Park, aprovecharé que mi mamá está cuidando a Tommy** –abría la puerta del auto- **Hey Phil súbete** –le gritó al chico

**Fi. Soy Finn** –dijo subiendo al auto.

**F. Lo que sea, me entendiste ¿no?** –Rachel se aguantaba la risa.

Al llegar se bajaron del auto, Central Park estaba cerrado en una parte, unos hombres estaban bajando madera y sillas de una camioneta.

**F. Voy hablar con ellos para que nos dejen pasar**

**R. No, está bien podemos venir en otra ocasión**

**F. No, no… tienes que ver Central Park de noche, se ve precioso** –camino hacía algunos hombres que estaban reunidos, iba a buscar al encargado.

Rachel miró hacia el lado contrario que estaba Finn, quería evitar que le hablara, su atención se fue a uno de los trabajadores que estaba cantando, traía unos audífonos. El chico estaba desentonado pero no era eso lo que llamo su atención si no la canción que cantaba.

-**Every night I notice you're all alone**  
**One day you might**  
**Let me love you I'm on fire**  
**Can't you feel my desire**  
**I wanna take you higher**

El chico paso a lado de ella, tomó algo de la camioneta y regreso, Rachel lo siguió con la mirada, esa canción era la que Quinn le cantó cuando le pidió ser su novia, estaba sonriendo pero la voz de Frannie la distrajo.

**F. Listo… me dijeron que está cerrado porque habrá un concierto, pero vengan vamos a dar una vuelta**

Los tres pasaron por las vallas, caminaban por un sendero, se fueron acercando hacía el escenario que era el único lugar iluminado.

**F. ¡Es Bruno Mars!** –estaba emocionada. Rachel volteo emocionada.

**R. Me encanta Bruno Mars**

Caminaron para acercarse al escenario y verlo de cerca pero antes de que pudieran acercarse más empezó a sonar la música y salieron bailarines de los lados, agarraron a los tres, dos chicos agarraron a Fannie y Rachel y una chica a Finn, los hicieron bailar al son de la canción que Bruno Mars cantaba que era All about you, durante el baile los soltaban y otros bailarines los agarraban, Rachel les seguía el paso con los chicos que le tocaba bailar, todos estaban sonrientes. Volvieron a pasarla cuando sintió que le agarrón el trasero, volteo rápido.

_- ¿Me extrañaste?_ –al escuchar la voz Rachel sonrió.

**R. ¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí amor?** –la rubia no respondió y la beso.

**Q. Te extrañaba** –siguieron bailando pero esta vez ya no la intercambio con nadie más.

**R. Me encanta que estas aquí**

Cuando termino la canción todos los bailarines desaparecieron, se fueron por donde habían llegado. Rachel y Quinn habían quedado cerca del escenario, comenzó a escucharse el piano y Bruno comenzó a cantar la canción de rest of my life, Quinn tomó las dos manos de la morena.

**Q. Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida** –Rachel sentía que le temblaban las manos a su esposa- **y te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi… siempre estuve lista para decirte estas palabras** –se puso de rodillas y saco una pequeña caja color negro de su bolsillo y la abrió-** Ya sé que te lo pedí antes pero no fue de la manera correcta, de la manera que lo mereces así que te lo vuelvo a pedir… Rachel Berry ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Rachel se llevó las manos a la cara, se tapó la boca con ellas y empezó a llorar. Solo pudo asentir.

**R. Si, acepto esta y todas las veces que me lo pidas** –Quinn se levantó, sacó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo, la abrazó y la beso.

**Q. Ya sé que ya estamos casada pero tenía que hacerlo** –Rachel volvió a besarla.

**R. ¿Esto significa que vamos a tener nuestra ceremonia?**

**Q. Si, solo hay que fijar la fecha**

**R. Te amo Quinn, el anillo es precioso** –se veía la mano. El anillo era de oro blanco, tenía un diamante en medio y varios diamantes más pequeños alrededor- **No debiste haber gastado tanto**

**Q. Era de mi abuela, mi mamá me lo dio para dártelo a ti** –la volvió a besar.

**R. Estoy tan emocionada, hiciste todo esto por mí… supongo la canción que escuche en el restaurant y al llegar aquí no fueron coincidencia** –recargo su cabeza junto a la de su esposa.

**Q. ¿Te gustó?** –le beso la cabeza.

**R. Si, ya te dije que me encanta la Quinn romántica**

**F. ¿Ya puedo felicitarlas?** –se iba acercando a las chicas.

**R. Tú lo sabias** –la abrazó. Quinn nada más las veía sonriendo.

**F. No sé de qué me hablas cuñada** –soltó a la morena- **ven acá hermanita** –abrazó a la rubia.

Quinn agradeció a los bailarines que estaban por ahí, Bruno se acercó a ellas y las felicito, Rachel estaba encantada por lo que Quinn había hecho, había tenido el detalle de traer a uno de sus cantantes favoritos. La rubia abrazó a su esposa para retirarse del lugar, subieron al auto de Frannie y condujo. En el camino le explico que cuando se fue, ella tomó un avión por eso no había podido responderle la llamada. La rubia también le dijo que le había dicho a su mamá y a sus suegros.

**R. ¿Sabían todos menos yo?**

**F. Ese era el punto, si no hubiera sido sorpresa… ya llegamos** –Rachel vio por la ventana y el lugar se le hizo conocido.

**Q. Gracias Frannie** –bajo la maleta de Rachel- **no creo que ya nos veamos, mañana viajamos muy temprano, gracias por todo hermana** –la abrazó.

**F. Cuando quieras hermanita, viajen con cuidado** –ahora abrazó a Rachel.

**R. Muchas gracias Frannie**

**F. No agradezcas cuñada, me gusta ver feliz a mi familia y sabes que eres parte de ella** –soltó a la morena-** Me voy antes que mi madre enloquezca con Tommy**

Las chicas esperaron a que Frannie se fuera y entraron al lugar.

**Q. ¿Te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?** –le pregunto cuando iban en el elevador.

**R. Como olvidarlo** –sonrió y comenzó a besarla.

Al llegar a su piso la tomó de la mano, el elevador se abrió mostrando el pasillo tapizado de pétalos de rosas rojas, la sonrisa de Rachel no podía ser más grande, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta la cual la rubia abrió, la habitación estaba oscura solo entraba las luces de la ciudad que entraban por los ventanales, Quinn la había llevado de nuevo al hotel donde le pidió matrimonio la primera vez, la rubia subió un poco las luces dejando ver el lugar que estaba lleno de rosas rojas. Rachel veía a su alrededor, Quinn había dejado la maleta y ya servía dos copas en la barra del bar. Antes que regresará con su esposa puso música, Turning page comenzó a escucharse por todo el penthouse, se acercó a la morena y le entregó una copa.

**Q. Brindemos por nuestra próxima ceremonia y nuestra felicidad** –golpearon sus copas y le dieron un trago.

**R. Gracias por todo esto que hiciste**

**Q. No agradezcas, es lo que mereces** – la abrazo y comenzó a bailar con ella. Rachel recargo su cabeza en el hombro, Quinn tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, en una de sus manos tenía la copa.

**R. ¿Sabes que me haces muy feliz?**

**Q. No tanto como tú a mí** –mientras bailaban Rachel aprovecho y dejo la copa en una de las mesas, tomó también la de Quinn y la dejo donde mismo.

Rachel pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y comenzó a besarla, los besos eran tiernos, le tomó la cara con sus manos y la vio a los ojos.

**R. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo** –acercó su cara a la de la rubia quedando sus frentes juntas.

**Q. Y yo contigo amor**

Rachel bajo sus manos por la espalda de su esposa y bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido, volvía a subir sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros donde con sus dedos bajo los tirantes, el vestido bajo por el cuerpo de Quinn hasta llegar al piso, volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su rubia y camino llevándola de espaldas hasta la habitación, al llegar a la cama la dejo caer suavemente, lentamente Rachel se fue quitándose el vestido ante la atenta y penetrante mirada de su esposa.

Quinn acariciaba la espalda de la morena y acercó sus labios para besarla, Rachel abrió las piernas de la rubia y se posó entre ellas, se alejó de los labios rosas de la rubia para besarle el cuello, Quinn aprovecho la posición y que acariciaba la espalda morena para poder desabrochar el brassier color café, Rachel se levantó un poco para darle acceso a su mujer para que terminará de quitarlo, Quinn subió la cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones de la otra chica en su boca haciéndola gemir, la morena paso sus manos a la espalda de Quinn y desabrocho el brassier morado, la rubia se movió un poco para que pudiera quitarle la prenda. Rachel empujo suavemente con su mano a Quinn quien cayó a la cama quedando de espaldas, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso llenó de pasión en los labios y fue bajando sus labios pasando su lengua por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al pezón color rosa de su esposa, lo chupo y succiono un par de veces, la rubia tenía su mano ya encendida en la espalda de su esposa. Rachel dejo de besar el pezón y siguió bajando su boca, besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la otra chica, hasta llegar al abdomen en el cual se detuvo a besar y acariciar.

**R. Me encanta tu abdomen** –levantó un poco su cabeza para ver a la rubia y volvía a besarlo.

Siguió el recorrido hasta llegar a la costura de las bragas color moradas que llevaba Quinn, metió sus dedos dentro de la prenda y las bajo lentamente, y siguió besando el cuerpo de su mujer, beso su centro, sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies.

Rachel subía de nuevo cuando sintió los brazos de Quinn que la terminaron de ayudar a subir, la rubia con un rápido movimiento bajo las bragas cafés de la morena, Rachel se puso entre las piernas nuevamente de su esposa y empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, Quinn la sostenía de la espalda, la morena puso sus manos tras la cabeza de la rubia y se miraron a los ojos.

**Q. Eres tan hermosa y te amo tanto** –su respiración estaba agitada.

**R. ¿Ya te he dicho que me encantan tus ojos dorados?** –su voz estaba ronca.

**Q. Creo que ya lo habías mencionado** –acariciaba suavemente la espalda y las caderas de Rachel-** hueles tan rico** –se acercó más al pecho de la morena.

Rachel seguía moviéndose, en cada movimiento emitía un gemido de placer, los gemidos de la morena provocaban más excitación en la rubia quien sentía cada vez más la humedad de su mujer. La morena acercó sus labios a los de Quinn y la beso, el beso era tierno pero lleno de pasión. Rachel empezó a acelerar el movimiento con sus caderas, Quinn acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello de su mujer, la morena sostenía la cabeza de su esposa con sus manos mientras la rubia pasaba su lengua por la piel morena. Unos movimientos más tarde las dos gritaron anunciando su orgasmo.

La morena se acostó bocabajo a lado de Quinn quien al verla así se acercó y comenzó a besarle la espalda, se fue acomodando hasta quedar encima de ella, posó su centro en el trasero de Rachel, siguió besándole la espalda y lentamente le movió el cabello para tener acceso a besarle el cuello, la morena al sentir la respiración y los labios de Quinn se le erizó la piel, la rubia empezó a mover sus caderas contra el trasero de su mujer, varios gemidos se le escaparon al oído de Rachel, esto hizo que la morena moviera su trasero provocando más placer en la rubia, Quinn metió su mano izquierda debajo de Rachel hasta llegar a su centro y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, la morena gemía ante los movimientos que su esposa hacía, con sus manos se aferró fuertemente a la sabana, Quinn comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo gemir más fuerte a Rachel hasta que dio un último gritó al igual que la rubia.

Así pasaron la noche disfrutando de diferentes posiciones, el sueño venció a Quinn cuando estaba por amanecer, Rachel la observaba dormir y en algunas ocasiones se veía la mano en la cual traía el anillo que la rubia le había dado. Se puso una bata para esperar por el empleado que les llevaría el desayuno, la morena había pedido servicio a la habitación unos minutos antes, recibió el desayuno y le dio la propina al chico.

Despertó a su esposa pues tenían que salir temprano a San Diego.

**R. Despierta dormilona** –le dio un beso en los labios.

**Q. Tengo sueño**

**R. Vamos a desayunar, podrás dormir en el avión** –la volvió a besar.

**Q. No, no quiero, me despiertas cuando llegué el taxi**

**R. No, ya levántate y vamos a desayunar porque después te va a dar hambre y te vas a poner de malas**

**Q. Pediré algo en el avión**

**R. No, ya levántate, yo quiero dormir en el avión y no quiero que estés hiperactiva**

**Q. Bueno** –se sentó en la cama- hay que pedir algo

**R. Ya lo pedí** –camino hacia la puerta de la habitación- **ven ya está en la mesa… te pedí tocino**

**Q. ¿En serio?** – Sonrió porque tenía mucho que no lo comía- **pero ya no como carne** –siguió a su esposa.

**R. Sé que te gusta mucho así que lo pedí para ti, quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi** –Quinn se acercó hasta ella y la beso.

**Q. Te amo ¿lo sabes?** –ya caminaba a sentarse a la mesa.

**R. Si lo sé** –se sentó frente a su rubia y comenzaron a desayunar-** Tenemos que irnos rápido, tenemos que comprar los boletos**

**Q. Ya los compré** –dijo con la boca llena- **están en mi maleta**

**R. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?**

**Q. Sale a las diez, aún tenemos tiempo**

**R. Cuando acabemos de desayunar hay que pedir un taxi**

**Q. No te preocupes ya tengo todo arreglado**

**R. De todas formas voy a llamar para confirmar** –Quinn sonrió, sabía cómo era su esposa.

Al terminar su desayuno Quinn se metió al baño mientras la morena hablaba a la recepción para confirmar el auto que vendría por ellas, cuando colgó la llamada fue a unirse a la rubia en el baño. Quinn buscaba más amor en la regadera.

**R. No Quinn, cada vez que terminamos teniendo sexo antes de salir a algún lado siempre llegamos tarde**

**Q. Aún es temprano**

**R. Pero ya te conozco, eres insaciable**

**Q. Hey!** –Se quejó- **quiero aprovechar todas las oportunidades para estar contigo** –le besaba el cuello.

**R. Mejor enjabóname la espalda mientras me lavo el cabello** –le dio el jabón.

Quinn le enjabonaba la espalda al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba, se mordía el labio viéndole el trasero.

**R. Deja de verme el trasero ¿No tuviste suficiente de él anoche?**

**Q. Eres mi esposa, yo puedo ver lo que yo quiera**

**R. Y tú eres la mía… ahora date la vuelta voy a enjabonarte la espalda** –le dio el jabón y se volteo. Rachel hizo lo mismo que la rubia, le enjabono disfrutando de la vista trasera.

Después de un rato de jugueteos salieron del baño, comenzaron a cambiarse y a recoger las cosas pues el auto no tardaría en llegar, media hora más tarde les avisaron que su auto había llegado, un chico les ayudo a bajar las maletas.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y se sentaron en la sala de espera, el no dormir a Rachel ya le estaba cobrando factura pues estaba recargada en el hombro de Quinn quedándose dormida, la rubia la despertó cuando anunciaron por los alta voces que era hora de abordar el avión. Al subir buscaron sus asientos, en cuanto se sentaron Rachel se acomodó de nuevo junto a Quinn y se volvió a quedar dormida, la rubia se durmió también unos minutos más tarde.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	51. Chapter 51

Quinn despertó para ir al baño, abrió los ojos y vio a Rachel que estaba profundamente dormida. Se iba a levantar y vio que en frente estaba un sonriente Finn.

**F. ¿Por qué no me esperaron?**

**Q. ¿Qué?** –frunció el ceño

**F. Si, para poder conseguir los asientos juntos**

**Q. ¿De qué estás hablando? ni Rachel, ni yo queremos estar cerca de ti**

**F. Tienes razón, es mejor que estemos alejados antes de la boda, la gente puede comenzar a hablar**

**Q. No sé si te estas burlando de mi o estás hablando en serio… pero ya aléjate de nosotras** –miró a Rachel.

La rubia decidió quedarse en su lugar, no quería dejar sola a la morena estando Finn cerca y menos si se encontraba dormida, tampoco se permitió dormir pues no le tenía confianza al chico.

Al llegar a San Diego buscaban un taxi, Finn iba atrás de ellas. Rachel cuando despertó lo vio y se volvió a quejar, Quinn trato de calmarla. Al encontrar un taxi subieron sus cosas y abordaron, Finn se acercó para subirse con ellas pero la rubia le cerró la puerta en la cara y pidió al chofer que avanzará.

**R. No puedo creer que nos esté siguiendo** –estaba molesta.

**Q. Por su culpa no pude dormir, se sentó a un lado de nosotras**

**R. ¿Qué?... me va a escuchar**

**Q. No, no quiero que hables con él, lo mejor será ignorarlo –se acostó en el hombro de su esposa.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?** -preguntó el chofer.

La rubia busco en su celular el nombre del hotel, Santana se lo había enviado antes de irse a New York. Le dio la dirección al hombre y en veinte minutos ya estaban ahí.

**Mr. Sh. Rachel, Quinn que bueno que llegaron** –el hombre estaba en el Lobby del hotel-** les va a tocar compartir habitación con las chicas**

**Q. No lo tome a mal Mr Schu pero prefiero una habitación separada con Rachel** –caminó hacía la recepción.

**Mr. Sh. Rachel eso no es bueno para el grupo… hay que estar unidos**

**R. Lo siento pero venimos cansadas del viaje y preferiría estar a solas con mi esposa para poder descansar**

**Mr. Sh. Bueno** –dijo resignado-** aún no me puedo creer que estén casadas**

**Q. Pues lo estamos** –sonrió y abrazó a la morena-** vamos a dejar las cosas a la habitación** –le entregó la tarjeta de la puerta.

**Mr. Sh. Los chicos están en el salón del hotel, ya están ensayando. Vayan a cambiarse y bajen para que se unan al ensayo**

**R. Si, ya regresamos** –sonrió caminando ya hacía el elevador.

**Mr. Sh. No vayan a tardar mucho**

Las chicas llegaron a la habitación, uno de los empleados del hotel ya había llevado sus maletas, al entrar Quinn se acostó en la cama.

**Q. No quiero ensayar más… tengo sueño**

**R. Hay que hacer el último esfuerzo Quinn, tenemos que ganar este año, es nuestra última oportunidad**

**Q. Lo sé amor –**se levantó de la cama-** lo siento**

R. No tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo tienes sueño… casi no dormimos anoche –sonrió viendo a su esposa quien también sonrió.

**Q. Anda vamos a cambiarnos para bajar** –se acercó a su esposa y la beso.

Después que las dos se cambiaron con ropa deportiva para el ensayo bajaron y llegaron al salón guiadas por uno de los empleados del hotel pues no sabían dónde era. Ya estaban todos ahí incluido Finn que había llegado unos minutos después de las chicas. Todos se acercaron a saludarlas, Kurt, Tina y Mercedes veían el anillo de Rachel.

**M. Es precioso Rachel**

**T. Esperó que Mike me regale uno así**

**K. Debió haberle costado carísimo a Quinn**

**R. Era de su mamá, ha estado en su familia por generaciones** –sonreía viendo su mano.

En otro lado de la habitación estaba Quinn con Santana y Brittany.

**S. ¿Cómo te fue?**

**Q. Bien, prepararemos la ceremonia**

**B. ¿Cuándo va ser?**

**Q. No sé, aún no hemos hablado de la fecha, pero seguramente será unos días después de la graduación**

**S. ¿Ya has elegido a tus damas de honor?** –se cruzó de brazos.

**Q. Si, ya elegí**

**B. ¿Voy a ser yo?** –sonrió.

**Q. Pues me encantaría que fueran las dos** –Brittany dio unos brincos y se abalanzó a la otra rubia para abrazarla.

**B. Siii!** –Estaba emocionada- **siempre he querido ser dama de honor**

**S. Solo te digo que no usaré un vestido rosa**

**Q. Ya veremos**

**R. ¿Qué veremos amor?** –dijo abrazando a la rubia por detrás.

**Q. El color que llevaran las damas**

**R. Será rosa**

**S. No Berry, me niego a usar ese color**

**Mr. Sh. Chicas, tomen sus lugares, vamos a seguir con el ensayo** –les gritó viéndolas, los otros chicos ya estaban preparados.

Las chicas tomaron sus posiciones y siguieron el ensayo, volvieron a practicar los pasos de baile durante un par de horas, después algunos siguieron con el baile mientras otros, en especial Rachel, cantaban las canciones que habían elegido. Quinn ya no aguantaba más, el sueño la estaba venciendo, había comenzado a ponerse de mal humor. Después de unas horas más de ensayo Mr. Shue los dejo ir a descansar.

**Mr. Sh. Chicos descansen y duerman bien, mañana será un gran día… ya saben que tienen prohibido salir del hotel** –volteo a ver a Santana y Brittany- **nada de bebidas alcohólicas** –ahora veía a Puck- **nada de cambiarse de habitaciones a media noche** –veía a todas las parejas que estaban- **si necesitan algo mi habitación es la numero veintitrés… ya están grandes y demuestren que saben comportarse, la cena es a las ocho, está todo arreglado solo vayan al restaurant**

**Sa. Muero de hambre ya** –Sam hablo

**P. También yo… tanto bailar me abrió el apetito**

**Mr. Sh. Déjenme ver entonces si pueden ir a comer ya**

**S. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Su discurso ya me enfado**

**Q. Yo también ya me quiero ir**

**Mr. Sh. Si, ya vayan a sus habitaciones**

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron algunos al elevador y otros a las escaleras, Quinn había decidido irse por las escaleras pues como todos estaban cansados esperaban por el elevador, Rachel caminaba tras ella para alcanzarla.

**R. ¿Estás bien Quinn?** –preguntó llegando a su lado.

**Q. Si, solo que tengo mucho sueño, quiero llegar a bañarme y dormir**

**R. ¿No tienes hambre?**

**Q. No** –respondió seria.

**R. ¿Estás enojada?** –preguntó en voz baja.

**Q. No, no dormir me pone de malas…**

**R. Bueno** –susurró.

**Q. Discúlpame por estar así pero no lo puedo evitar… tal vez si me das unos besos se me pase** –sonrió.

**R. Anda ya entra** –abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación, Quinn comenzó a quitarse la ropa y fue hacia el baño, Rachel se sentó en el sillón que había en el lugar.

**R. ¿Por qué hablaban del color del vestido de las damas?** –hablo un poco fuerte para que la rubia la escuchará desde el baño.

**Q. Porqué le dije a Santana y Brittany que fueran las mías**

**R. Oh… Yo no he pensado en quien serán las mías**

**Q. Pueden ser Mercedes y Tina**

**R. Pero me gustaría que fuera Kurt**

**Q. Entonces pídeselo, no veo el problema**

**R. Pero sería muy raro que él fuera una dama** –Quinn al escuchar eso empezó a reírse- **Quinn te hablo en serio**

**Q. Es nuestra ceremonia puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres a Kurt pregúntale entonces**

**R. Si, lo haré… ¿Cuándo será?**

**Q. ¿La ceremonia?...no sé, hay que fijar un fecha pero me gustaría que fuera después de la graduación… tal vez un par de día después**

**R. Pero entonces faltaría poco tiempo… aun no tengo vestido, ni elegido en donde será… las flores y la música… el pastel** –caminaba de un lado a otro.

**Q. Tranquila amor, regresando podemos ver todo eso**

**R. Ni siquiera sé quién será mi otra dama aparte de Kurt… ¿y si no quiere?**

**Q. Claro que va a querer, es tu amigo**

**R. Pero…** -unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Rachel al abrir la puerta se encontró con las dos porristas.

**S. Muévete enano** –le empujo para poder entrar, detrás de ella entró Brittany- **¿Dónde está Quinn?**

**R. Si, pasa Santana** –decía sarcásticamente.

**Q. ¿Qué quieres?** –salía del baño secándose el cabello y en ropa interior, llevaba unos bóxer para dama color azul marino y un brassier blanco. Las tres chicas se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta. -**¿qué?... como si no me hubieran visto en ropa interior antes**

**R. No había visto eso** –apuntó a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Te gustan? Compré varios bóxer en New York** –se veía la prenda.

**R. Esta bonito pero no me refiero a eso** –ya estaba frente a su esposa- **si no a esto** –comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen. Quinn bajo su cabeza para ver su cuerpo y fue al baño a verse en el espejo. Su abdomen estaba un poco marcado, dejaba ver un poco los músculos formando unos ligeros cuadros.

**S. Ya cierra la boca Brittany** –estaba enojada.

**Q. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta, ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo paso?** –decía desde el baño.

**R. A lo mejor es el fuego porque no haces ejercicio** –la rubia había salido del baño hasta acercarse a la morena-** pero no me quejo** –siguió acariciando el abdomen

**Q. ¿Y ustedes a qué vinieron?** –volteo a ver a las otras chicas por arriba de la cabeza de la morena que la tenía bien abrazada.

**S. Nos encantaría dejar que Berry siga acariciando tu nuevo abdomen pero venimos por ustedes para que vayamos a cenar**

**B. ¿Puedo acariciarlo también?** –dio unos pasos hacia Quinn pero la mano de Santana la detuvo.

**S. El único abdomen que puedes acariciar es el mío**

**B. Pero el tuyo no es como el de Quinn** –volteo a ver a su novia.

**S. Ya lo querrás acariciar y no te voy a dejar… además yo no tengo un fuego que me esté dando regalos**

**B. Tendré que actualizar mi lista de tus poderes Quinn**

**S. Ya, ya, ya… ¿van a ir con nosotras a cenar?**

**Q. Lo único que voy hacer es dormir… ve a cenar con ellas amor** –le dijo al oído.

**R. Sí, yo creo que si iré, tengo hambre y así te dejo dormir** –le dio un beso y la volvió a abrazar.

**S. Ándale Rachel despídete del abdomen de Quinn y vámonos ya que muero de hambre**

**B. ¿También me puedo despedir Santy?**

**S. No** –la jalo hacía la puerta-** y ya ponte algo Fabray**

**R. Te voy a traer algo** –la beso de nuevo.

**Q. Con cuidado amor**

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y Quinn se puso una playera y se acostó a dormir. Las tres chicas regresaron a la habitación, Rachel había convencido a Santana de pedir la comida para comerla en la habitación y así poder hacerlo las cuatro juntas. Al entrar vio Rachel que su esposa estaba completamente dormida, pensó un momento si despertarla o no, pero como no habían comido nada desde el desayuno opto por hacerlo. Santana y Brittany se habían sentado en el sillón, habían prendido la televisión y ya comenzaban a comer.

**R. Amor** –la movió despacio- **despierta** –la rubia medió abrió los ojos-** traje algo para que comas**

**Q. Ahorita me levanto**

**R. Se va a enfriar** –Quinn se sentó en la cama.

Rachel le paso la comida a la rubia y se sentó junto a ella para también comer, las cuatro lo hicieron en silencio, cuando termino Quinn se levantó a tirar el plato desechable, después fue a lavarse los dientes y regreso a la cama.

**Q. Ya me voy a dormir** –beso a su esposa- **no vayan a quedarse tan tarde** –ahora veía a sus amigas- **mañana tenemos que estar al cien**

**S. Cállate y duérmete… nosotras sabremos que hacemos** –la latina cambiaba de canal a la televisión.

**Q. Las corres temprano para que te dejen dormir… te amo** –volvió a besar a la morena.

**R. También yo, descansa** –seguía comiendo.

**B. Déjale ahí Santy** –hablaba con la boca llena- **me encanta ese programa**

**R. ¡¿Qué?!** –Rachel veía la tv con la boca abierta- **yo no quiero ver pornografía**

**S. No es pornografía Berry, es un show de televisión**

**R. ¿Qué tipo de programa puede sacar escenas tan explicitas?**

**S. No te hagas la santana enano, seguro que ya has hecho todo eso… Además deberías de saber que programa es, pues es bastante famoso para las lesbianas**

**R. En primera, no debe de importarte que he hecho sexualmente, eso solo nos concierne a mí y a mi pareja, Quinn, y en segundo, que sea lesbiana no quiere decir que automáticamente vaya a conocer toda la cultura lésbica**

**B. Quinn si la conoce, la ha visto varias veces con nosotras… si algún día quieres me dices y te presto mis dvds de The L Word, tengo todas las temporadas**

**R. Muy amable de tu parte lo tendré en consideración**

**S. Ya cállate enano y déjanos escuchar**

**R. ¿Qué puedes escuchar? ¿Los gemidos?**

**B. Santy ya me están dando ganas de hacer eso** –apuntaba la televisión.

**R. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir ya** –se levantó y entró al baño cuando salió las chicas seguían viendo la televisión- **dije que ya me voy a dormir**

**S. Te escuchamos enano, apaga la luz y acuéstate**

**B. Trataremos de no hacer ruido** –Santana volteo a verla de manera pervertida.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, esperaba que las dos chicas se fueran a su habitación pero como no vio que eso sucedió, apago la luz y se acostó junto a su esposa, después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Quinn, volteo y vio a su esposa dormida junto a ella, nuevamente se escucharon los golpes en la puerta, se levantó de la cama y vio a Santana y Brittany dormidas en el sillón con la tv encendida, la apago y camino a abrir la puerta.

**Mr. S. Buenos días Quinn** –sonreía.

**Q. Bueno días** –saludo escueta.

**Mr. S. Vine a avisarles que solo queda una hora para que puedan desayunar y en una hora y media vamos a ensayar un poco más**

**Q. Gracias por avisar, en un momento bajamos**

**Mr. S. ¿Sabes dónde están Santana y Bittany? No las encontré en su habitación**

**Q. Están aquí, también les aviso… nos vemos después** –cerró la puerta cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta.

**R. ¿Quién era amor?** –preguntaba sentándose en la cama.

**Q. Mr Shue, que vayamos a desayunar y que hay ensayo en un rato**

**S. No más ensayos**

**Q. Ya vayan a cambiarse a su habitación**

**S. Despierta baby** –sacudió despacio a su novia- **vamos a cambiarnos**

**B. No quiero Santy, tengo sueño**

**R. Ves por eso debieron de haberse dormido temprano** –se levantó de la cama y llego hasta su esposa a quien beso.

**S. Tú no nos mandas Berry**

**Q. Ya vayan a cambiarse que se nos hará tarde**

Santana y Brittany salieron de la habitación dejando a las otras dos chicas solas, rápidamente se metieron a bañar juntas, al terminar Rachel comenzó a secarse el cabello, Quinn se había puesto la ropa interior, como sabía que su esposa tardaría en secarse y peinarse el cabello decidió checar su mail.

**R. Quinn cámbiate** –vio por el espejo a la rubia sentada en la cama con la laptop en las piernas.

**Q. Ahorita** –no quito la vista de la pantalla- **estoy viendo mi correo… Amor ya me llegó el correo de YALE**

**R. ¿Qué dice?** –volteo a verla.

**Q. Mañana tengo que ir para escoger la habitación en la que me quedaré… tendré que tomar un vuelo después de las nacionales**

**R. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

**Q. Sí, me encantaría** –le sonrío a su morena.

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y bajaron al restaurant del hotel donde ya estaba la mayoría de sus compañeros, algunos estaban nerviosos. El desayuno paso entre bromas pues trataban de relajar el ambiente, al terminar ensayó un par de horas más hasta que Mr. Schu pidió que alistaran sus cosas para salir al lugar donde la competencia se realizaría.

Al llegar al auditorio donde sería la competencia, cuando ya todos estaba listos con su vestuario los nervios se habían apoderado de todos, la más relajada era Rachel, los chicos hicieron un circulo y se agarraron de las manos.

**R. Chicos sé que podemos lograrlo** –estaba exaltada- **es nuestra última competencia, demos todo de nuestra parte y ese trofeo será nuestro**

Los chicos gritaron levantando las manos New Directions, ya salían los últimos chicos del coro anterior, señal que era su turno, comenzaron a caminar a tomar sus lugares, Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la beso.

**Q. Vamos a ganar esta mi vida** –volvía a besarla para después ir a acomodarse en su lugar.

La música comenzó a escucharse mientras el telón subía, los chicos comenzaron a entonar las primeras estrofas de Some Nigths de Fun mientras las chicas les hacían coro, al terminar la canción los chicos y Rachel fueron saliendo del escenario dejándoselos solo a las troubletones entre las cuales estaban además Tina y Quinn quienes comenzaron a moverse dejándose llevar por la música de la canción Broken hearted de Karmin a la vez que cantaban, desde un costado del escenario Rachel veía sonriendo a su esposa bailar y cantar, cuando la canción estaba por finalizar la morena comenzó a prepararse pues seguía su turno, al terminar las chicas fueron saliendo hacía los costados, las luces bajaron para que Rachel se acomodará en el centro del escenario, la música comenzó a sonar, detrás de la morena comenzó a caer gotas de agua asemejando una lluvia. Rachel comenzó a cantar las primeras líneas de Set Fire to the Rain de Adele, la voz de Rachel había hipnotizado a la rubia quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, los otros chicos se felicitaban por la actuación que habían tenido, Quinn trataba de esconder su mano que la tenía encendida.

**S. Deja de pensar en cosas lésbicas** –le dio un empujón a la rubia que la agarró mal parada y para detenerse y no caerse se agarró de la cortina de atrás del escenario. El fuego comenzó a incendiar una parte de la cortina- **¡Quinn! Haz algo, si la gente lo ve comenzará a correr y perderemos**

La rubia no hablo solo movió su mano para que el fuego hiciera una línea en toda la cortina haciendo que el agua cayera sobre el pero no lo apagaba, los encargados del evento corrían por extinguidores y los chicos de New Directions veían lo que pasaba. Rachel siguió su actuación sin inmutarse.

**Mr. Shu. Tenemos que sacar a Rachel de ahí** –estaba alterado.

**S. Tranquilícese Mr Shue, es parte del show… ¿no le gusta? Lo preparamos nosotras** –sonreía.

Quinn entre veía la actuación de la morena y el fuego para que no se le fuera a salir de control. Cuando Rachel termino su actuación el público se puso de pie a ovacionar a la morena, la rubia comenzó a cerrar el puño haciendo que el fuego desapareciera.

**S. Ya ve Mr Shue, estaba controlado**

Rachel camino rápido hacia su esposa quien ya la esperaba sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos esperando a que la morena llegará para abrazarla, al llegar la abrazo y la levanto y la beso.

**R. ¿A que debemos el fuego?** –preguntó al oído.

**Q. A que me gustó mucho tu actuación** –la beso.

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitarla, todos se abrazaban entre si nuevamente hasta que tuvieron que retirarse del escenario pues era turno de otro grupo de participar. Así pasaron varios más hasta que era tiempo de anunciar al ganador. Anunciaron a los tres finalistas entre los cuales se encontraban los de Mckinley, los chicos estaban tomados de la mano esperando a que dijeran el ganador, anunciaron el tercer lugar el cual fue para otro de los grupos que estaban ahí, los chicos pasaron por su trofeo mientras celebraban, el lugar quedo en silencio para dar a conocer al que se llevaría el primer lugar, solo quedaron los de New Direction y los de Vocal Adrenaline, cuando por fin anunciaron al ganador los chicos comenzaron a gritar y a celebrar, New Direction había ganado ese año las nacionales. Rachel abrazo a Quinn quien rápidamente la beso, pasaron a recoger su trofeo. Todos estaban extasiados, se abrazaban entre sí.

Al regresar al hotel, todos seguían gritando y festejando su triunfo, Mr. Shue los felicito y los abrazo.

**P. Tenemos que ir a festejar**

Todos aceptaron la idea del chico, no siempre se ganaban las nacionales, ya se ponían de acuerdo a donde irían a festejar hasta que Rachel hablo.

**R. Nosotras no podremos acompañarlos** –todos los chicos voltearon a verla.

**Me. ¿Por qué?**

**Q. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en YALE y pues Rachel me va a acompañar… pero vayan y celebren**

**R. Si, se lo merecen**

**S. No pueden hacernos esto conejos, somos un equipo**

**Q. Créenos Santana que quisiéramos ir a celebrar con ustedes, pero en verdad es necesario que vaya a New Heaven**

**F. Rachel quédate**

**R. No, voy a ir con Quinn** –se paró junto a su esposa quien solo veía al chico molesta- **y bueno aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos queremos invitarlos a la celebración que vamos hacer por nuestro matrimonio**

**Q. Aún no sabemos la fecha exacta pero será después de la graduación**

**Sa. Nos encantará estar ahí presentes**

Rachel se acercó hasta Kurt y a Mercedes que estaban juntos, mientras los otros seguían hablando de a donde irían a celebrar su triunfo y de la fiesta de la boda de las chicas.

**R. ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes dos?**

**K. Por supuesto**

**M. ¿Qué necesitas chica?**

**R. Me gustaría que ustedes fueran mi damas de honor… no te ofendas Kurt con lo de dama** –vio al chico-** pero son mis mejores amigos y me gustaría mucho que aceptaran, Brtanny y Santana serán las de Quinn y bueno yo pensé que…**

**K. Por supuesto que quiero, comenzaré a ver que vamos a usar** –grito emocionado.

**S. Nada rosa Hummel** –gritó al escuchar al chico.

**R. ¿Mercedes?** –preguntó a la chica que había estado callada.

**M. Claro que seré tu dama Rachel, sé que hemos estado distanciadas últimamente pero somos amigas y será un gran honor** -Rachel abrazó a los chicos.

**R. Cuando regresemos a Lima comenzaremos a planear la ceremonia**

**K. Si necesitas algo puedes decirnos y te ayudaremos**

**Q. Rachel ¿nos vamos?** –la morena volteo a ver a su esposa y asintió, después volvió a abrazar a los dos chicos.

**R. Nos vemos en Lima, se divierten –les sonrió y fue hacía su esposa.**

**Q. ¿Lista?** –la tomó de la mano

**R. Si… nos vemos después chicos, se divierten**

Las chicas fueron a su habitación donde arreglaron su equipaje y se cambiaron de ropa, Quinn veía sonriendo a su esposa mientras terminaba de maquillarse.

**R. ¿Qué me ves tanto?**

**Q. Aun no puedo creer que hayamos ganado** –sonrió.

**R. Yo siempre supe que podríamos lograrlo, además este era nuestro año**

**Q. Tenemos que celebrar amor**

**R. Pero vamos a ir a YALE**

**Q. Podemos celebrar allá… además lo hiciste perfecto, me encanto**

**R. Si me di cuenta**

Las chicas emprendieron su camino hasta el aeropuerto donde tomaron un vuelo a New York, las chicas aprovecharon el vuelo para dormir, al llegar a la ciudad era de madrugada así que Quinn saco su teléfono y comenzó a realizar una llamada mientras subían a un taxi.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	52. Chapter 52

**Q. Hola papá, disculpa la hora**

**Ru. No te preocupes Quinn estaba despierto, Nicole ha tenido nauseas toda la noche**

**Q. Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y quería ver si no te molestaba que llegáramos a tu casa**

**Ru. No claro que no, vengan aquí las espero**

**Q. Entonces en unos minutos nos vemos**

Al terminar la llamada la rubia guardo su móvil y tomó la mano de su esposa que estaba fría, la morena no iba tan abrigada y el clima era frío.

**Q. ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?** –la morena asintió.

**R. Abrázame también**

La rubia se movió un poco para poder quitarse la chaqueta que le entregó a su morena y después la abrazó.

**Q. ¿Mejor?**

**R. Sí** –se acomodó en el pecho de la rubia- **pero me gustaría también un café**

**Q. Cuando lleguemos a casa de mi padre te haré uno**

Minutos después llegaron a casa de Russel, bajaron las maletas y pagaron al conductor, Russel ya las esperaba en la puerta, al verlas ayudo a su hija con las maletas. Se saludaron y entraron a la casa.

**Ru. ¿Qué hacen aquí hija?, no es que no me guste que me visiten pero pensé que en este momento estarían en San Diego**

**Q. Venimos de allá, pero recibi un correo que tenía que ir a Yale a elegir dormitorio**

**Ru. Me parece estupendo y más que tu esposa te acompañe, tendrán tiempo de dar una vuelta… es maravilloso el campus**

**R. Sí, yo lo quiero conocer**

Nicole aparecía, su panza estaba más grande desde la última vez que la habían visto, Quinn la saludo al igual que Rachel solo que la morena le acarició la pancita y miró a la rubia con una sonrisa tierna.

**Ru. Espero que la cara que ha puesto Rachel signifique que me van a dar muchos nietos** –empezó a reírse haciendo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran.

**R. Si, queremos dos pero será hasta que terminemos la universidad**

**N. Frannie nos dijo que ahora si harán una ceremonia por lo de su matrimonio**

**Q. Si… aún no sabemos la fecha pero será después de la graduación**

**Ru. Espero que esta vez sí sea la definitiva porque ya nos habían invitado a una**

**R. Si, esta es la buena** –sonrió.

**Q. Ya les avisaremos para que puedan acompañarnos**

**Ru. Iremos a tu graduación y ahí nos quedaremos hasta la ceremonia**

**N. ¿Y ya comenzaron con los preparativos?**

**R. No, aun no. Pero llegando a Lima comenzaremos a preparar todo**

**Ru. Ahora que Rachel va a estar viviendo en New York les tengo un regalo, les adelantaré… o es su regalo atrasado…** -subió las escaleras, mientras las chicas se quedaron viendo entre sí.

**R. ¿Otro auto?**

**Q. Espero que sea un Ferrari** –se burlaba, Nicole solo las escuchaba y también reía.

Después de unos pocos minutos Russel bajo de nuevo con una bolsita de regalo y se lo entrego a Rachel. Quinn había ido a la cocina a prepararle el café a su esposa.

**Ru. Discúlpame hija pero este regalo se lo daré a tu esposa** –le dijo a la rubia que regresaba de la cocina con el café.

**Q. Si, esta bien** -sonrió.

**Ru.** **ábrelo Rachel, no seas tímida **-la morena veía la bolsita que ya tenía entre las manos

La morena abrió la bolsa y se quedó boquiabierta por lo que veía, unas cuantas hojas y una caja color negro.

**Q. ¿Qué es?, ¿el certificado de mi Ferrari y la llave? -**puso la taza en la mesita que estaba a lado del sillón donde estaba Rachel.

**Ru. ¿Quieres un Ferrari?** –volteo a ver a su hija.

**Q. ¿Me lo vas a regalar?**

**Ru. Lo pensaré aunque probablemente no**

**Q. ¿Entonces qué es?** –volteo a ver a Rachel que ya tenía las hojas en la mano.

**R. No podemos aceptar esto** –volteo a ver a Russel.

**Ru. No aceptar eso sería un insulto para Nicole y para mi, Nicole lo eligió**

**N. Si, fue el que más me gusto**

**Q. ¿Alguien me va a decir que es?**

**R. Son las escrituras de una propiedad en New York**

**Ru. Y la llave**

**N. Es un departamento, cuando tengan más tiempo podemos ir a verlo**

**Q. Papá habíamos quedado en que no me ibas a dar este tipo de regalos**

**Ru. No te lo estoy dando a ti, es para las dos… además habíamos quedado en que no te regalaría autos no departamentos, si no hubiéramos quedado en eso tal vez hubiera sido un Ferrari** –reía.

**R. Muchas gracias** –se levantó y abrazó a Russel. La rubia hizo lo mismo con Nicoley después cambiaron.

**Ru. Por cierto Rachel ya que será la ceremonia ¿has pensado en cambiarte el apellido? Rachel Fabray se escucharía muy bien**

**Q. Papá** –se quejó- **somos mujeres independientes**

**Ru. Bueno pero al menos mis nietos serán Fabray-Berry ¿verdad?**

**Q. Ya lo veremos en su momento**

**N. ¿y cómo les fue en las nacionales?** –cambio el tema pues sabía que su esposo insistiría en con lo del apellido.

**R. Ganamos** –se volvía a emocionar y ya le daba unos tragos a su café.

**N. Felicidades deben de ser muy talentosos**

**Ru. Pues claro que iban a ganar si te tenían a ti, deberías de escucharla cantar** –le dijo a su esposa.

Quinn solo sonreía sintiéndose tan orgullosa de la morena.

Las chicas subieron a una de las habitaciones para cambiarse para después bajar a desayunar junto con Russel y Nicole.

**Ru. ¿En que se irán?**

**Q. En el tren**

**Ru. Llévate uno de mis autos**

**Q. No, no quiero molestar**

**Ru. De todas maneras vas a regresar para tomar el avión**

**Q. Bueno, si no lo necesitas entonces si**

Terminando el desayuno Russel le entregó las llaves del auto, un BMW negro, las chicas subieron y emprendieron su camino, Rachel manejaba.

**Q. ¿Quieres ir a ver el departamento?**

**R. Lo mismo te iba a decir, pon la dirección en el GPS**

Quinn vio la dirección en la escrituras y la puso en el navegador, Rachel siguió las instrucciones hasta llegar al lugar, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de Broadway, era una torre alta, en la entrada había una cabina de acceso donde un guardia ya esperaba a que el auto de las chicas se acercara. Al llegar la morena se detuvo junto al guardia.

**R. Buenos días, somos las dueñas del apartamento cien** –el hombre vio la lista.

**-Buenos días señora Fabray-Berry, podría molestarla con una identificación** –la rubia se reía por como el guardia había llamado a su esposa, sabía que había sido obra de su padre que las haya registrado así. La morena le entrego la identificación al hombre que después de verla se la regreso- **Yo soy Matt, estoy encargado de la vigilancia del edificio, si necesitan algo solo déjenme saber**

Matt les dio acceso y les informo donde era su lugar de estacionamiento, al salir les informo que su departamento estaba en el último piso. Dejaron el auto y subieron al elevador.

**R. Esto se ve muy lujoso Quinn**

**Q. Mi padre es así… pero ya lo oíste, no debes quejarte por su regalo**

**R. No me quejo, solo que se me hace demasiado**

**Q. Pues velo de esta manera ya no tendrás que quedarte en el campus, ahora tienes tu propia casa**

**R. Eso sí, así podré ahorrarme lo de la estancia en Nyada**

El elevador abrió en el último piso, frente a ellas estaba una puerta color chocolate, en la parte superior en la pared color blanco se encontraba el número cien, Rachel saco la llave y abrió la puerta, las dos se quedaron en la puerta viendo el lugar. Entraron, de lado izquierdo estaba la sala, era un lugar grande las paredes estaba pintadas de color blanco a excepción de una de las paredes en la cual estaba la chimenea y está decorada elegantemente con ladrillo café, el techo no era tan alto también de color blanco en el cual había un par de candelabros, en otra de las paredes había un par de ventanas que dejaba ver la ciudad, las dos chicas veían el lugar asombradas, Rachel agarro de la mano a su esposa y la jalo para seguir viendo el departamento, caminaron hacia el lado derecho del pasillo que daba a la cocina comedor, la cual tenía una puerta de cristal que daba a una gran terraza nuevamente mostrando la ciudad, en las bardas había césped y flores bien cuidadas, las dos sonreían viendo todo, ninguna hablaba pues su cara lo decía todo, estaban maravilladas con el lugar y aún no habían visto todo. Regresaron a la sala donde había unas escaleras que daba al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, dos habitaciones, al entrar a la recamara principal la cual era color blanco y piso de madera al igual que toda la casa, quedaron encantadas, era amplio, en una de las paredes estaban dos grandes puertas negras pertenecientes al gran closet, una puerta que daba a un amplio baño con tina y una regadera que la cubría un vidrio transparente, al regresar a la habitación vieron que al fondo había una amplia puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón mostrando el otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel se quedó parada sintiendo el viento.

**Q. ¿Te gusta?** –la abrazó por detrás y recargo su cabeza en el hombro.

**R. Me encanta, Nicole tiene un buen gusto**

**Q. No puedo esperar a que vivamos aquí… solo tú y yo**

**R. Yo tampoco mi amor**

**Q. Ven vamos a ver la última habitación** –la tomó de la mano.

La otra habitación era más pequeña que la principal, las puertas del closet eran color blanco, una puerta a un baño el cual tenía una regadera, el baño y el lavamanos, la habitación también tenía una gran puerta de vidrio que daba al mismo balcón que la principal.

**Q. Deberíamos de irnos si no se nos va hacer tarde**

**R. Esta va a ser nuestra casa Quinn**

**Q. Si, solo faltará amueblarla**

**R. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso**

Las chicas salieron del lugar, las dos iban sonriendo, al salir de la torre Matt se despidió.

**M. Que tengan un buen día señoras Fabray-Berry**

**R. Igualmente Matt** –Quinn volvió a reírse por como le decía Matt-** ustedes los Fabray están obsesionados con su apellido**

**Q. Es una tradición familiar** –reía.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas por un momento, Rachel conducía ya para tomar el camino a New Heaven y Quinn ponía algo de música.

**R. Tú nunca me has dicho lo que piensas sobre el cambio de apellido… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se lo cambie?**

**Q. Pues no es algo que me obsesione, como dije somos mujeres independientes… aunque no puedo negar que sería muy sexy que fueras Rachel Fabray-Berry**

**R. También sería muy sexy que fueras Quinn Berry-Fabray**

**Q. Pues a mí no me importaría, pero tendría muchos problemas con mi familia si llegara a hacerlo… lo digo en serio**

**R. Si, te creo, pero creo que tendremos una discusión cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo**

**Q. Todavía falta mucho**

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a New Heaven, iban conduciendo a la vez que veían los edificios, en el GPS buscaron la entrada al campus, al llegar estacionaron el auto y bajaron, caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a un kiosco donde daban información, les entregaron varios folletos y un mapa.

**R. Este mapa es muy complicado** –veía el papel que traía entre las manos.

**Q. Lo sé** –trataba de ver la hoja que la morena traía.

**R. Ponen los nombres como si supiéramos donde nos encontramos**

Caminaron y caminaron, había varios jóvenes que al parecer también estaban perdidos.

**R. Quinn nunca vamos a llegar siguiendo este mapa, preguntémosle a alguien**

Quinn pregunto a uno muchachos que estaban platicando y le dijeron como llegar, estaba hacía el otro lado al cual habían caminado.

**Q. Es para el otro lado amor**

**R. Quiero descansar un rato, ya me canse**

**Q. No, ya quiero llegar, perdimos ya mucho tiempo… súbete a mi espalda yo te llevo**

**R. No**

**Q. Anda súbete, sabes que no es problema para mi… así aprovecho y puedo tocarte las piernas**

**R. Quinn** –le dio un manotazo en el hombro- **bueno** –se subió a una de las bancas y después se acomodó en la espalda de Quinn para que la llevará de caballito. Rachel seguía viendo el mapa sin darse cuenta que tapaba la vista a su esposa.

**Q. No me dejas ver Rachel** –la morena se rio y quito el papel- **el muchacho dijo que había un jardín y una entrada en forma de arco que va a ser ese**

Rachel bajo de la espalda de Quinn y caminaron hasta la entrada donde había una mesa con varias personas en ella atendiendo a los chicos que llegaban.

**Q. Hola** –se dirigió a uno de los jóvenes- **buenas tardes, vengo a ver las habitaciones**

**-Por supuesto, tienes que registrarte aquí** –le entregó unos papeles y una pluma. La rubia llenó las hojas con sus datos y después se las regreso al joven- **puedes comenzar con este pasillo y seguir con los tres pisos hacía arriba, aquí** –le entregó un folleto- **encontraras toda la información que necesitas y si necesitas algo puedes preguntar a algunos de mis compañeros que están por los pasillos, usan una playera y una credencial como esta** –la playera era azul con la leyenda de Yale en color blanco en el centro y un gafete de la universidad.

**Q. Muchas gracias**

Las chicas recorrieron varias habitaciones, a Quinn no le había gustado la mayoría, a todas las que entraban la rubia las veía con un gesto de desagrado.

**R. Ya hemos recorrido muchas Quinn y veo que ninguna te agrada, ¿qué estás buscando?**

**Q. Que estén más ventiladas, que no estén tan pequeñas y quizá una individual** –se asomó por la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

**R. pues según este folleto** –su esposa le había entregado el papel- **todas las habitaciones son compartidas**

**Q. Pues sí pero al menos me gustaría que estuviera dividida por una pared** –se quejó.

**R. Si así fuera te dejaría casi sin espacio**

**Q. No me importaría estar sin espacio… sabes que tengo un humeante problema** –seguía viendo por la ventana, la morena se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

**R. ¿Estas segura que es eso y no que quieres una gran ventana para ver a las bellas universitarias?** –veía también el paisaje. Quinn dio media vuelta para abrazarla de frente.

**Q. Sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú** –la beso y la fue llevando contra la pared, el beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado, Rachel comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa y subió la pierna a su cadera, la rubia acarició la pierna.

**-Chicas no pueden hacer eso aquí** –uno de los encargados había entrado a la habitación, al escuchar la voz se separaron rápidamente, Quinn comenzó a reírse y Rachel solo escondió su cara en el hombro de su esposa pues estaba avergonzada de que las encontraran en esa situación.

**Q. Si, perdón** -el chico se retiró.

**R. Ves, ahora he extendido mi fama de pervertida hasta New Heaven y en el primer día**

**Q. Debe de ser un nuevo record** –comenzó a reírse y la morena le dio un golpe en el brazo.

**R. No es gracioso… ¿entonces escogerás alguno?**

**Q. Vamos a comer algo y lo pensaré**

**R. Pero vas a perder las mejores habitaciones**

**Q. Todas son exactamente iguales amor, además tenemos hasta mañana para que me puede decidir por alguna**

**R. Bueno, entonces vayamos a comer que también tengo hambre**

Las chicas salieron del edificio sin rumbo solo buscando donde podrían comer, no tardaron mucho en encontrar una cafetería donde pidieron sándwich veganos y unos jugos para llevar pues Rachel quería comer sentada en el césped. Encontraron un lugar donde había más jóvenes sentados aprovechando el buen clima del día sentados algunos y otros sentados en el pasto. Estaban terminando de comer cuando un chico las interrumpió.

**-Hola chicas bienvenidas a Yale, espero nos puedan acompañar a una pequeña reunión que se dará para conocer a los nuevos alumnos, aunque no necesitamos ninguna excusa pero aprovecharemos que nuevas personas vienen en estos días para elegir habitación** –le entregó un folleto a Quinn y le iba entregar uno a Rachel pero la morena se negó.

**R. No, con este tenemos** –le sonrió al muchacho-** deberían ser más ecológicos, dan muchos folletos aquí en la universidad** –el chico ignoró el comentario de la morena.

**-Bueno las esperamos, será bueno tener dos chicas lindas como ustedes** –le guiño un ojo a Rachel, la morena al ver el gesto del chico puso su mano en la boca para que el chico pudiera apreciar el anillo que llevaba-** entiendo, pero aun no tienes el de casada** –le volvió a guiñar el ojo y se fue. Quinn sonreía porque le encantaba que su esposa mostrará el anillo.

**R. Que insolentes son aquí en Yale… por cierto ¿cuándo le pediremos los anillos a mi padre?... me gustaría que la gente sepa que estoy casada y evitarme momentos incomodos al igual que quiero que sepan que ya no estas disponible**

**Q. Ya me los dio** –dijo antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich- **quiero dártelo en la ceremonia**

**R. No sabía que ya te los había dado pero me gusta tu idea**

**Q. Deberíamos de ir a la reunión, no tenemos nada más que hacer**

**R. Si, así sé que tipos de reunión hacen aquí en Yale**

**Q. No seas insegura amor, aunque estemos lejos mi amor por ti será el mismo**

**R. No estoy insegura de ti… pero de los demás si** –Quinn se acercó y beso a su esposa en los labios.

**Q. Entonces tendré que pasearme por Nyada**

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron un rato más disfrutando de la naturaleza que les ofrecía el lugar, Quinn estaba acostada con la cabeza recargada en la piernas de Rachel quien le acariciaba el cabello.

**R. Leí en el folleto que serán tres años en lo que terminarás la universidad** –suspiro- **es mucho tiempo**

**Q. Tengo la opción de terminar en dos siempre y cuando tenga buenas calificaciones**

**R. Dos años no es tanto tiempo** –seguía jugando con el cabello de su esposa.

**Q. No, no es tanto**

**R. Veo que te estuviste informando**

**Q. Si, además vi que tienen un programa académico para la comunidad LGBT creo que tendré que ir a darme una vuelta por donde estén**

**R. No! Solo quieres ir a conocer mujeres… tu eres mía nada más** –Quinn comenzó a reír.

**Q. Solo te molesto** –levantó un poco la cabeza para poder besar a su esposa- **Deberíamos de ir a buscar el lugar donde será la reunión**

**R. Pero es muy temprano**

**Q. Si pero de aquí a que lo encontramos**

**R. Además me gustaría cambiarme y si nos quedaremos hasta mañana deberíamos buscar algún lugar donde quedarnos**

**Q. Debimos haberlo hecho cuando llegamos, seguramente estarán todos llenos con los que vinieron hoy, a ver si encontramos un hotel decente** –se levantó y ayudo a Rachel a levantarse.

**R. ¿En dónde dejamos el auto?**

**Q. Buena pregunta** –se agarró la barbilla pensando. Rachel volteaba hacía los dos lados.

Después de un buen rato caminando y de preguntar a varias personas sobre un edificio el cual recordaban haberse estacionado llegaron al lugar donde estaba, se subieron y comenzaron a buscar un hotel, Rachel conducía mientras Quinn revisaba todos los folletos que le habían entregado, se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies al tablero, el vestido se le recorrió hacía abajo.

**R. Tienes razón** –la rubia volteo a ver a su esposa- **eso si distrae** –le veía de forma sexosa las piernas. Quinn al ver de lo que se trataba soltó una carcajada.

Vieron un hotel en el cual pararon y afortunadamente encontraron una habitación decente, tomaron un baño el cual aprovecharon para darse amor. Al salir se cambiaron para la reunión, Rachel se puso un vestido color azul marino que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas del mismo color, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta. Quinn llevaba unos jeans negros, una playera azul y su chaqueta, cuando estuvieron listas salieron hacía el lugar.

**Q. ¿Por qué traes ropa tan formal?** -iban en el auto, la rubia conducía-** no es que no me gusta, te ves preciosa pero lo digo porque yo solo traigo jeans y como dos vestidos incluido el que use esta mañana y el que usamos en las nacionales**

**R. Quinn yo tuve que ir a Nyada y tenía que estar presentable, me lleve varías opciones que pudiera utilizar para la ocasión, además que una futura estrella siempre tiene que verse bien**

**Q. Pues te ves muy hermosa… ahora si me gustaría que trajeras el anillo de matrimonio** –Rachel se le quedo viendo**- ¿qué?, solo espero no tener que pelear con nadie porqué te estén viendo**

**R. No más peleas Quinn, no en tu primer día en Yale… además ya nos atraparon besándonos, ahora no nos vayan a correr por comenzar peleas**

**Q. Solo bromeaba**

**R. Además si alguien va a tener que pelear con alguien soy yo, te ves tan sexy** –se mordió el labio.

**Q. Podríamos regresar al hotel**

**R. ¿Qué?, un hotel cerca de una universidad que está llena de jóvenes lujuriosos, imagínate lo antigénico que debe de estar**

**Q. ¿Pero en el baño si pudiste?**

**R. Estaba bajo el agua además que no tocaba nada que no fuera tu cuerpo**

**Q. Algunas veces no entiendo las reglas de higiene de Rachel Berry**

**R. Te haré una presentación en power point para que las aprendas y así tener una mejor convivencia cuando vivamos juntas**

**Q. Estoy ansiosa** –se estaciono cerca de las calles que venía en el folleto.

Las calles estaban iluminadas con los faroles del campus, a lo lejos se veía un tumulto de gente y se escuchaba música. Rachel se agarró del brazo de Quinn. Al llegar ya había mucha gente reunida, había varias mesas con diferentes aperitivos, bebidas con y sin alcohol.

**-Hey vinieron** –el chico que les había entregado el folleto las saludo.

**Q. Si** –sonrió y agarro la mano de su esposa.

**- Beban algo** –le entregó un par de vasos rojos que contenía una bebida.

**R. Gracias** –tomo uno de los vasos al igual que Quinn.

**- Disfruten de la noche y traten de conocer gente** – se alejó.

**R. No voy a beber nada que no me haya servido yo** –dejo el vaso en la mesa y le quito a Quinn el suyo que ya se llevaba a la boca.

**Q. Yo quiero beber algo**

**R. En un momento** –ya estaba sirviendo dos nuevas bebidas.

**Q. Gracias preciosa** –la morena le entrego un vaso.

**R. Vamos a conocer gente, seguramente algunos de ellos serán tus compañeros**

Rachel estuvo presentándose con algunos de los presentes, entablaban alguna conversación, la morena era la que conversaba con ellos y Quinn la escuchaba mientras bebía y comía alguno de los alimentos.

**R. No puedo creer que ninguno con los que hemos platicado estudiarán leyes**

**Q. Es una escuela muy grande Rachel… Ven vamos a bailar**

**R. No puedo creer que ya estés borracha Quinn Fabray** –la rubia iba a responder cuando una chica blanca de cabello negro, alta, delgada y de ojos azules las interrumpió.

**-¿Eres Quinn Fabray?** –le preguntó a la rubia.

**Q. Si** –le dijo mirándola. Rachel también la veía pues la chica era muy guapa.

**-En verdad eres hermosa… soy Lauren Hartsfeld, tu padre y mi padre son muy amigos**

**Q. Mucho gusto Lauren** –la chica se acercó a Quinn para saludarla de beso, ese movimiento hizo que Rachel se pusiera celosa e hiciera un sonido gutural, las otras dos chicas voltearon a verla- **ella es mi esposa Rachel**

**L. ¿Esposa?**

**R. Si, su esposa Rachel Berry** –estiro su mano para saludar a Lauren quien se acercó y también la saludo de beso.

**L. Mi padre no me dijo que estuvieras casada… no importa, pensaba llamarte mañana tú papá me dio tu número de teléfono** –Rachel la veía con el ceño fruncido y se abrazó a su rubia.

**Q. ¿Puedo saber para qué?** –abrazaba a Rachel con un brazo y con la mano desocupada le tomaba a la cerveza.

**L. Porque tengo un apartamento para compartir y solo tú tienes el nivel adecuado para compartirlo conmigo**

**Q. ¿En serio? ¿Podemos ir a verlo?** –se veía interesada, la morena volteo a ver a Quinn desconcertada.

**L. Claro podemos ir en este momento, síganme no está muy lejos**

Mientras caminaban Lauren les conto que también estudiaría leyes, que su papá y Russel habían compartido dormitorio cuando estudiaron ahí. Como les había dicho la chica el lugar solo estaba a diez minutos caminando de donde estaban, era una torre de cuatro pisos, subieron al elevador y llegaron al último piso donde estaba la entrada al departamento, al entrar estaba un espacio no muy grande que era la sala donde había un sillón y una televisión, del otro lado estaba la cocina comedor, estaba un refrigerador y un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, una estufa y una barra desayunador con tres bancos, más adentro estaban dos puertas que daban a las habitaciones que las separaba un baño, la habitación que estaba de lado izquierdo ya estaba amueblada pues era la de Lauren, la otra habitación estaba vacía, tenía una gran ventana que daba al campus, al verla Quinn sonrió.

**Q. Me gusta Rachel** –sonrió, sus ojos estaba dorados. Rachel al verla volteo para ver donde estaba Lauren pero la chica no estaba ahí, se acercó a Quinn y le acomodo el cabello para taparlos.

**R. Si ya vi que te gusto mucho que hasta te cambiaron los ojos**

**Q. ¿Crees que debería de tomarlo?**

**R. Es lo que buscabas ¿no? Una gran ventana y que tuviera puerta**

**L. ¿Entonces te gusto?** –entraba por la puerta con tres botellas de cerveza, Rachel al escucharla volvía a acomodarle el cabello a la rubia.

**Q. Sí, me gusta. Lo tomaré** –tomó la cerveza que Lauren le ofrecía.

**L. Pero hay algunas cosas que debes de saber Quinn** –le entregó otra cerveza a Rachel- **que muy a menudo verás una gran cantidad de hombres desfilando por aquí en ropa interior o desnudos**

**R. ¿Fotografías modelos?**

**L. No**

**R. ¿Eres una fotógrafa aficionada?**

**L. No Rachel, soy una aficionada al sexo**

**Q. Yo también** –comenzó a reírse hasta que noto la mirada de Rachel-** pero solo con mi esposa… espero que no te moleste que me visite**

**L. Para nada, esta también será tu casa… solo tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo con los gastos y tienes que amueblar tu cuarto, por cierto deja te doy una copia de las llaves** –salió de la habitación

**R. Me agrada Lauren**

**Q. ¿Te agrada solo porque supiste que le gustan mucho los hombres?**

**R. En parte si**

**L. Ten** –le entregó un juego de llaves que la rubia las tomó y le entregó a Rachel.

**Q. Guárdamelas que seguramente las voy a perder**

**L. ¿Rachel también estudiaras aquí?**

**R. No, yo estudiaré en Nyada**

**L. Oh en New York, allá vivo hasta que me mude para acá, ¿también te quedarás en un dormitorio de la universidad?**

**R. No, me quedaré en nuestro departamento**

**L. ¿Ya llevan mucho de casadas?**

**Q. No, llevamos muy poco… ¿tienes otra cerveza?** –veía la botella vacía.

**L. En el refri, tómala** –la rubia salió de la habitación y las otras chicas también salieron tras ella- **aquí entre nos ¿tu esposa tiene alguna manía que debería de saber?**

**R. N…no** –pensaba en el fuego-** bueno si, es muy desordenada**

**L. Nos llevaremos bien entonces, yo soy igual… te la cuidaré** –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

**Q. Oye ¿y tenemos algún estacionamiento?**

**L. Claro, pero después te diré por que como en media hora tendremos una fiesta para inaugurar nuestro departamento, que es otra cosa que espero que no te moleste, me gustan las fiestas**

**Q. Mientras nadie invada mi privacidad está bien**

El tiempo paso mientras las tres chicas charlaban y seguían bebiendo, a Quinn ya se le notaba que había bebido de más, su cara estaba roja. Lauren les había platicado acerca de su padre quien tenía un bufete de abogados en el cual ella trabajaría al graduarse de la universidad el requisito que su papá le había pedido. Que le gustaba ir a otros países a hacer fiestas y de compras, su familia era de las más adineradas del país y todas las generaciones de la familia Hartsfeld habían estudiado en Yale. Rachel estaba escuchando atenta a Lauren, Quinn también pero prestaba más atención a su cerveza.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Lauren se levantó del sillón.

**L. Llegaron mis invitados**

**R. ¿Qué opinas de Lauren?** –seguía a la chica con la mirada.

**Q. Todas las características de una niña rica mimada**

**R. Pero aun así parece buena persona… y ya deja de tomar, recuerda que mañana te toca conducir de regreso a New York**

**Q. No te preocupes amor**

El departamento comenzó a llenarse de gente, la mayoría eran hombres atractivos. Con los que Rachel tuvo la oportunidad de hablar vio que serían los compañeros de su esposa, algunos trataban algo más pero ella les enseñaba su anillo y se retiraban o ya no trataban algo más con la morena. Quinn estaba en una situación similar pero ella era más directa diciéndoles que no le interesaba, algunos se daban por vencidos y otros preguntaban por Lauren pues sabían que la rubia sería su compañera de casa, Quinn les respondía que si querían algo con Lauren que fueran con ella. Rachel estaba platicando con una chica que iba a estudiar Artes escénicas así que hablaban amenamente del tema.

**Q. Voy por otra cerveza amor** –Rachel volteo con ella y asintió. La rubia se levantó del sillón y camino hacía el refrigerador y tomó una cerveza, cuando regresaba con su esposa un chico alto, fornido, cabello negro y de ojos azules, paso su brazo alrededor de Quinn, al sentirlo la rubia agarró el brazo y lo aventó. El chico iba a hablar pero la rubia lo interrumpió- **No me interesas, soy lesbiana, estoy casada y si buscas algo con Lauren ve tú y pregúntale** –el chico sonrió.

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos


	53. Chapter 53

**-Estoy seguro que a Lauren le gustaría acostarse conmigo para mantener el linaje, lo único que la detiene es que es mal visto por la sociedad hacerlo con tu hermano además que yo me negaría rotundamente**

**Q. ¿Eres hermano de Lauren?**

**- Si, hermanos gemelos… solo quería darte el pésame por vivir con mi hermana… por cierto soy Ethan**

**Q. Yo soy Quinn Fabray**

**E. Lo sé, mi hermana te estaba buscando… por cierto ¿Cómo es eso que estas casada? Eres tan joven**

**Q. El amor me llegó rápido y encontré una mujer que no quiero dejar ir** –volteo a ver a Rachel que seguía platicando con la chica.

**E. Supongo que esa chica que me mira feo debe de ser tu esposa** –Rachel ahora los observaba pues Ethan había vuelto a poner su brazo alrededor de Quinn.

**Q. Esa misma** –se rio.

**E. Tienes buen gusto, pero creo que retirare mi brazo si no me fulminará con la mirada** –quito el brazo.

Rachel se excusó con la chica al ver a Quinn con ese hombre que la trataba con tanta familiaridad y se acercó a ellos y los dos la miraron.

**Q. Ethan ella es mi esposa Rachel, Rachel él es Ethan el hermano de Lauren**

**E. Mucho gusto señora Fabray** –abrazó a la morena. A Rachel le sorprendió el abrazó pues el chico era muy cariñoso y apenas lo conocían pero era igual que Lauren.

**R. Mucho gusto Ethan** –el chico la soltó y Quinn la atrajo hacía ella en una abrazo.

**E. Vengan, les presentaré a algunas personas**

Ethan les presentó a algunos estudiantes de Yale, él también era estudiante de nuevo ingreso pero ya había tenido contacto con la universidad y ya conocía a varios miembros de Yale. Los tres siguieron platicando y a la vez tomando, Quinn ya se tambaleaba al caminar, Ethan les contó había ganado una beca por el futbol americano pero su papá estaba más interesado en que estudiara leyes, el a diferencia de Lauren era más recatado y religioso, llevaba consigo una cadena con una cruz, les contó que esperaría hasta el matrimonio para tener sexo, Quinn soltó una carcajada pues eso le sonaba demasiado familiar, el chico era todo lo contrario a su hermana. Varías chicas se habían acercado a coquetear con Ethan quien les seguía el juego, con algunas hasta se besaba pero no pasaba de más. Quinn y Rachel se quedaron solas pues el chico se fue con una de las chicas. La rubia iba por otra cerveza pero caminaba con dificultad, se iba a caer pero Lauren la alcanzó a sostener.

**L. Ten cuidado Quinn** –vio la cara roja y se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba la rubia- **Rachel tu esposa no aguanta nada, deberías de llevarla ya a dormir… ven**

**R. Si, ya lo había pensado** –abrazó a Quinn pasando su brazo por la cintura.

Lauren entró a su habitación y unos segundos después salió con unas frazadas y unas almohadas que le entregó a la morena.

**L. No puedes irte así al hotel, las dos están un poco bebidas así que será mejor que se queden**

**R. Gracias** –entró a la vacía habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Quinn abrazó a Rachel y de inmediato cambiaron sus ojos, le beso el cuello, la morena dejo caer las frazadas y las almohadas.

**R. Esperate Quinn** –la empujaba con la mano- **déjame siquiera poner la frazada y arreglar donde vamos a dormir**

**Q. ¿Por qué nunca quieres tener sexo cuando estoy borracha? Siempre me dan muchas ganas** –su mano ya estaba en llamas.

**R. Ni siquiera hay cortinas** –se había soltado de la rubia quien la estaba acorralando, Rachel trataba de ponerle seguro a la puerta- **déjame cierro la puerta con seguro porque somos un imán para que la gente nos encuentre en incomodas situaciones**

**Q. Me gustas mucho** –trato de abrazarla por la cintura pero la morena nuevamente la detuvo.

**R. Me vas a quemar mi vestido y no quiero tener que irme desnuda** –se quitó el vestido- **deja te quito la ropa** –le agarró la mano para apagar el fuego, Quinn rápido comenzó a quitarse todo.

**Q. Definitivamente el negro es tu color** –refiriéndose a la ropa interior que traía la morena. Rachel había aprovechado que su esposa se quitaba la ropa para acomodar algunas frazadas que harían de cama. Tomó una de ellas para tapar la ventana.

**R. Ven Quinn ayúdame que no alcanzó** –levantaba las manos. Quinn se acercó a su esposa y la levantó para que pudiera acomodar la cortina improvisada. La rubia al sentir el cuerpo de la morena tan cerca su mano se encendió de nuevo-** huelo a quemado** –volteo hacía Quinn y alcanzó a ver lo último que quedaba de su ropa interior consumida por el fuego- **Quinn apágalo** –la rubia movió su mano y el fuego de las bragas se extinguió, aprovecho y le beso la espalda morena a su mujer.

Quinn bajo lentamente a la morena deslizando su labios por el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Estaban besándose, Rachel la dirigió hacía la cama improvisada, Quinn se acostó, Rachel se quitaba lo último que le quedaba de las bragas.

**R. Quinn no voy a poder usar est…** -volteo hacía donde estaba su esposa vio que estaba roncando- **por eso no tenemos sexo cuando estas borracha** –se acomodó a su lado y trato de dormir pero sus ronquidos no la dejaban, movió a la rubia para que dejara de hacerlo, por un momento funciono pero después volvía a roncar hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

La luz del sol despertó a Rachel pues la cortina que habían puesto había caído, se movió a ver la hora en el celular, era medio día, ya se les había hecho tarde pues tenían que pasar al hotel, conducir hasta New York y después viajar a Lima, así que comenzó a despertar a su esposa quien tenía su cara cubierta con su cabello dorado y empezó a acomodárselo.

**R. Despierta mi amor**

**Q. No quiero, tengo sueño**

**R. Despierta, ya se nos hizo tarde**

Quinn medio abrió los ojos y trato de levantarse.

**Q. Ahh mi espalda** –se quejó agarrándose la espalda.

**R. No te quejes, en unos segundo ya no te dolerá, en cambio a mi quien sabe hasta cuándo se me quite**

**Q. ¿Trataste de abusar de mí?** –se veía el cuerpo el cual estaba desnudo.

**R. Aquí la de los calzones quemados soy yo, así que adivina quién trato de abusar de quien** –le aventó la prenda, Quinn se rio al ver como estaba.

**Q. Perdón** –comenzaba a recoger su ropa y cambiarse al igual que Rachel.

**R. Me sentiré insegura sin las bragas** –se puso las manos sobre el vestido- **¿Qué tal si hay viento en Yale?, cuando sea famosa se sabrá que no usaba ropa interior**

**Q. Pues a mí me excita de solo pensarlo** –se reía.

**R. A ti te excitaría aunque me vistiera de monja** –doblaba las frazadas.

**Q. cuando lleguemos al hotel te cambias**

**R. Es que ya no traigo limpia**

**Q. Veré si yo traigo algo si no compramos** –abría la puerta de la habitación.

En la puerta había una caja con una nota encima.

_Bienvenida a Yale. Ethan_

Quinn abrió la caja y vio una playera con el logo de Yale y una gorra con la Y, al verlo sonrió.

**R. Esperó que en Nyada sean igual de amables que aquí**

Salieron a la sala donde había muchas botellas regadas y gente dormida en el piso y otros en el sillón. Quinn se dirigió al refrigerador.

**R. No vayas a agarrar otra cerveza**

**Q. Voy a agarrar agua, tengo mucha sed** –tomó dos botellas y una se la entregó a su esposa.

**R. Deberíamos de despedirnos de Lauren**

**Q. No quiero despertarla, le dejaré una nota** –agarró un papel y una lapicera.

_Gracias por todo, estamos en contacto. Quinn._

En el hotel Quinn se metió a bañar mientras la morena arreglaba su maleta buscando ropa interior limpia y algo cómodo que ponerse, ya lo único limpio que le quedaban eran vestidos y no pensaba usarlos sin ropa interior, pero no encontró nada.

**Q. Sigues** –salió del baño.

**R. Arregla tu maleta mientras me baño** –entró al baño.

Cuando salió del baño, la rubia ya estaba cambiada y su maleta ya estaba lista.

**Q. Ten, ponte uno de los boxers que compré** –Rachel los tomó y se los puso.

**R. Son muy cómodos Quinn… creo que te robaré algunos**

**Q. Son los únicos nuevos que me quedaban, los demás ya los use**

**R. Como si eso me pudiera detener** –agarró la playera de Yale y se la puso, los ojos de Quinn cambiaron- **lo siento es que ya no tengo ropa limpia**

**Q. Quédatela, te ves muy bien**

**R. Yo con todo me veo bien**

**Q. Te ves mejor sin nada** –seguía viendo a su esposa que se ponía unos jeans también de Quinn y la gorra de Yale.

Terminaron de cambiarse y salieron para emprender el camino hacia New York, Quinn conducía, su cara se veía cansada, Rachel le iba contando que le había gustado su estadía en New Heaven, Quinn iba callada escuchándola.

**R. ¿Estás bien?**

**Q. Si… bueno no, ¿podrías conducir?, quiero dormir un rato**

**R. Te había dicho que tú ibas a conducir y aun así estuviste bebiendo**

**Q. Bueno entonces me haré a un lado para descansar**

**R. Yo voy a conducir si no se nos va hacer más tarde** –Quinn se hizo a un lado en la carretera y Rachel cambió de lugar pero para su sorpresa la rubia se había ido al asiento de atrás y se acostó-** ¿de plano me dejas aquí sola?**

**Q. Es que allá no voy a poder dormir** –cerró los ojos. Eso hizo enfurecer a Rachel más, encendió la radio y le subió-** Rachel bájale un poco no me dejas dormir**

**R. Me gusta esa canción**

**Q. Sí, pero bájale, estoy tratando de dormir** –la morena la ignoro y Quinn se levantó del asiento enojada– **bájale a eso ya Rachel** –gritó y sus ojos estaban en llamas, la morena la vio por el espejo y detuvo el auto en seco.

**R. Nunca vuelvas a utilizar de esa forma tus ojos conmigo y no vuelvas a gritarme**

**Q. Pues bájale a la música que quiero dormir**

**R. Para tu información dormimos lo mismo, no espera yo menos porque estuviste roncando**

**Q. Yo no ronco**

**R. Pues esta vez sí lo hiciste y no pude dormir… además estuviste bebiendo a sabiendas que te tocaba conducir…**

**Q. Querías que festejáramos el triunfo de las nacionales ¿no?**

**R. Pues solo festejaste tu… lo único que me agrado es que conocí a la gente que te rodeará en Yale… me pone triste que me perderé muchos momentos tuyos en la universidad…** -volteo a ver a la rubia que la miraba fijamente- **pero ya no quiero discutir apagaré la música** –apago el radio y emprendió de nuevo el camino, Quinn se volvía a acostar y se quedó dormida.

Rachel estuvo conduciendo molesta por la actitud egoísta de la rubia. Iba entrando a la ciudad cuando Quinn despertó.

**Q. Ya llegamos** –se sentó, Rachel siguió viendo hacía el camino- **¿todavía estas enojada?** –Se cambió al asiento del copiloto, nuevamente sin respuesta de la morena -**¿no me vas hablar?** –Rachel no respondió solo encendió la radio de nuevo, Quinn se resignó y prefirió darle un poco de tiempo para que se le bajará el enojo.

El camino hasta la casa de Russel fue en silencio, solo se escuchaba las diferentes canciones que pasaban en la radio. Al llegar Rachel bajo y comenzó a bajar su maleta, la rubia la siguió.

**Q. Déjala ahí yo la bajo** –Rachel no le hizo caso y termino de bajar su maleta y se acercó a casa de los Fabray y tocó el timbre.

Russel abrió la puerta y la recibió muy contento al verla con la playera y la gorra de Yale.

**Ru. ¿Cómo les fue? Y ¿Dónde está Quinn?**

**R. Bien** –sonrió- **y viene allá atrás** –la rubia ya aparecía con su maleta y Russel la abrazo.

**Ru. ¿Qué tal Yale?**

**Q. Bien, ya conseguí donde quedarme… ¿Por qué no me hablaste de la chica Hartsfeld?**

**Ru. Lo había olvidado, Marcus me pidió tu teléfono para dárselo a Lauren… ¿te quedarás con ella?**

**Q. Si, también conocí a su hermano**

**Ru. Ethan es un buen muchacho**

**R. Señor Fabray ¿podría utilizar su lavadora y secadora?** –interrumpió la charla.

**Ru. Si pídele a la muchacha nos ayuda que lo haga, entrégale lo que quieras que les lave, mientras descansen en un momento más estará la comida… ya sabes cuál es su habitación**

**R. Gracias** –se perdió en la casa.

**Ru. ¿Está enojada?** –le preguntó a su hija.

**Q. Si un poco**

**Ru. Tendrás que utilizar los encantos Fabray para contentarla**

**Q. Si, ahorita hablaré con ella**

**Ru. Ve, si necesitan algo estaré en el estudio… Nicole no está en casa**

**Q. Bueno** – camino hacía la habitación donde estaba Rachel.

Rachel estaba acostada en la cama tratando de dormir cuando Quinn entró y se acostó a su lado.

**Q. Perdóname mi amor, sé que me comporte como una tonta, no debí haber sido tan egoísta y solo pensar en mí, tú también necesitaba dormir… no debí gritarte pero sabes que me pongo de malas cuando no he dormido, prometo tratar de cambiar eso** –Rachel no dijo nada- **por favor háblame, grítame si quieres pero no te quedes callada**

**R. No estoy enojada, estoy decepcionada… tu comportamiento me decepciono** –Quinn se acercó más a Rachel y la abrazó.

**Q. Perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir… te amo**

**R. También promete que controlaras como bebes, la mayoría de la veces me toca cuidarte cuando bebes y no me molesta hacerlo pero estaría más tranquila si me prometes no beber tanto cuando estés sola en Yale**

**Q. Lo cumpliré mi amor** –se acercó a besarla.

Rachel comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposa con sus manos, Quinn la acercó más y le desabrocho el jeans mientras lo bajaba lentamente hasta que sintió las manos de Rachel que empujaban su cabeza hacia abajo, la rubia sonrió y se dejó llevar, la rubia fue bajando el jeans junto con el bóxer a la vez que acariciaba las piernas morenas, una vez que se deshizo de la ropa volvió a subir besando las piernas hasta la entrepierna de su esposa en donde le soplo.

**R. Ya Quinn, hazlo** –con sus manos acercó la cabeza de la rubia quien comenzó a besar y lamer esa parte del cuerpo de su esposa.

Rachel gemía y entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio hasta que su respiración se agitó más, Quinn acelero el movimiento con su lengua, la morena movía sus caderas y la rubia lo seguía, con cada movimiento que hacía con su lengua sentía el sabor de su esposa y la excitaba cada vez más, su mano ya estaba en llamas la cual la tenía posicionada en la pierna de la morena, movía su lengua en círculos alrededor de la protuberancia, Rachel trataba de no gemir alto para que no las escucharan, hasta que la rubia escucho el grito de Rachel diciendo su nombre cuando se vino.

Quinn subió hasta donde estaba su esposa y la beso mordiendo su labio inferior, introdujo su mano en la playera de la morena y por debajo del brassier para comenzar a apretarle la boobie y deslizar sus dedos en el pezón. Rachel fue deslizando su mano hasta llegar al botón del pantalón el cual desabrocho y bajo el pequeño cierre, comenzó a masajear el centro de la rubia quien al sentir emitió un sonoro gemido.

**R. Shh** –le puso un dedo de su mano libre en la boca a la rubia, la agarro de la barbilla y la beso.

Con la otra mano siguió masajeando hasta sentir que la humedad ya traspasaba las bragas se movió para poder deshacerse del pantalón, Rachel se movió para quedar sentada arriba de su esposa, le agarró las boobies por arriba de la playera y noto que los pezones ya los tenía erectos, Quinn tenía su mano levantada envuelta en fuego para evitar quemar cualquier cosa, la morena empezó a mover su cadera de manera circular, Quinn también se movió, Rachel no le quitaba la mirada a los ojos flameantes de su esposa que en ocasiones los cerraba y ahogaba gemidos.

**Ru. Chicas** –toco a la puerta- **la comida ya está servida** –dijo a través de la puerta.

**Q. En un momento vamos papá** –trataba disimular la voz entrecortada que tenía.

Rachel volteó a verla, Quinn solo le sonrió y volvió a moverse, Rachel le respondió moviendo de nuevo sus caderas, la morena comenzó a quitarse la playera lentamente a la vez que la iba subiendo se acariciaba el cuerpo ante la mirada excitada de su esposa.

**Ru. Estamos esperándolas, se va a enfriar la comida** –los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar.

**Q. Si ya vamos** –Rachel puso cara de frustración y bajó de su esposa, Quinn solo se llevó las manos a la cara también en señal de frustración.

Rachel comenzó a buscar su ropa, Quinn se levantó y fue hasta la morena que abrazó y levanto llevándola contra la pared, Rachel puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su esposa y los brazós alrededor de su cuello, la rubia la beso apasionadamente.

**Q. Me debes una morena** –le dijo al terminar el beso- **terminaremos esto más tarde**

Rachel la volvió a besar para después separarse y cambiarse, después bajaron al comedor donde ya estaba Russel y Nicole sentados esperándolas, las dos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a comer.

Russel les estuvo contando de la época en que estuvo en Yale, cuando terminaron de comer saco la sudadera que utilizo en Yale la cual se la dio a su hija, Rachel veía la interacción de su esposa con su padre sonriendo.

Nicole y Russel las llevaron al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo a Lima, se despidieron efusivamente, Quinn le recordó que tenía que estar en la graduación y la ceremonia, que la graduación sería la próxima semana y Russel y su esposa aseguraron que estarían presentes. Las chicas abordaron el avión y buscaron sus asientos.

**R. Me siento tan estresada amor**

**Q. ¿Por qué?** –volteo a verla.

**R. Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer, la graduación, la ceremonia y de la ceremonia no tenemos nada, me gusta tener todo planeado desde mucho antes**

**Q. Cálmate, comencemos por lo sencillo. ¿Qué flores te gustarían?**

**R. Quiero gardenias Quinn**

**Q. Gardenias… no, Finn me regalo una gardenia en la graduación** –hizo una mueca.

**R. Yo le sugerí que te regalará una, con una cinta verde que combinará con tus ojos** –se sonrojo, Quinn al verla sonrió.

**Q. Entonces serán gardenias, ahora ya es mi flor favorita** –Rachel seguía sonrojada y le sonrió a su esposa. Quinn se acercó y la beso tiernamente- **¿has pensado el lugar donde te gustaría que se celebrara?**

**R. Vi algunos en internet que me gustaron** –la rubia saco su laptop para ver los lugares.

**Q. Ten, me gustaría que me los mostraras** –Rachel busco los sitios, las dos veían las fotos, hubo dos lugares que les gustaron-** cuando estemos en Lima vamos a verlos aunque el primero me pareció algo grande… por cierto ¿cuantas personas invitarás?**

**R. Pues nada más a mis padres, obviamente a los del glee club y algunos amigos de la escuela**

**Q. Pues seremos pocos, yo invitaré a mi familia, algunos de la escuela… oh y George, tendré que ir a buscarlo**

**R. Bueno también están Will y Emma**

**Q. Y Sue, sé que la mayor parte del tiempo es molesta pero me gustaría invitarla** –Rachel anotaba todos los que iban a invitar para no olvidarlos-** ¿Quieres que hagamos invitaciones?**

**R. No amor, hay que cuidar la ecología… ¿Sabes cuantos árboles se necesitan para hacer ese papel?** –Quinn empezó a reír.

**Q. Está bien, los invitaremos personalmente**

**R. Para la música me gustaría que los del glee cantarán al igual que yo**

**Q. No, ahí si no estoy de acuerdo, es tu boda y ellos nuestros invitados y quiero que lo disfrutemos. Buscaremos alguna banda que toque**

**R. Tienes razón… Necesitamos un fotógrafo que tomé muchas fotos porque eso será nuestros recuerdos que les enseñaremos a nuestros hijos**

**Q. Si pero que no sea Jacob, no quiero que te esté tomando fotos debajo del vestido**

**R. No, ni siquiera lo voy a invitar… la comida debe de ser vegana**

**Q. No me parece justo Rachel la otras personas no son veganas, pero que tal si vemos dos platillos**

**R. Pues ya tengo una idea del platillo vegano que quiero que se sirva, del otro tu te harás cargo** –Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

**Q. ¿Bebidas?**

**R. ¿Qué te parece servir algo sin alcohol? ¿Y para el brindis champagne?**

**Q. Si, así no se emborrachan tan rápido**

**R. Está prohibido que te emborraches ese día… quiero mi noche de bodas**

**Q. Ya me excite, claro que no me emborracharé si ese será mi premio**

Rachel iba a responder pero vio que en la pantalla de la lap se abrió una ventana del skype de Santana queriendo iniciar una llamada, la cual Rachel acepto.

**S. Conejos viajeros, ¿en dónde están?**

**R. Hola Santana también nos da gusto hablar contigo y para responder tu pregunta vamos en el vuelo de regreso a Lima**

**S. Qué bueno que regresan, todo el mundo se volvió loco, ya no soporto a Kurt y Mercedes que están peleándose por el diseño de los vestido de las damas, lo cual es extraño ya que no creo que Kurt vaya a llevar vestido aunque no dudaría que lo hiciera**

**Q. ¿y Brittany que dice?**

**S. Raramente nada, ha estado muy distraída solo opino que deberían de ser de colores como el arcoíris y después me dejo sola con ese par de locos** –Brittany se añadió a la video llamada.

**B. ¡Quinn! Tengo algo que enseñarte**

**Q. Hola Britt, ¿Qué es?**

**B. He estado haciendo unos diseños para tu vestido** –enseñaba unos dibujos a la cámara.

**Q. No los muevas tanto** –le quito la laptop a Rachel para verlos mejor- **Brittany desde aquí se ven geniales, quiero que tú me hagas mi vestido**

**B. ¡sí!** –Estaba emocionada- **tienes que pasar a mi casa para tomarte las medidas**

**Q. Será mañana porque ahorita solo queremos llegar a casa**

**B. Yo te voy a esperar, te mandaré un mensaje**

**S. Hmh** –llamó la atención para que recordaran que estaba.

**B. Santy no me había dado cuenta que también estabas**

**S. Pues sí, estabas distraída con Quinn**

**B. Ay Santy ya te dije que no seas celosa**

**R. Yo también estoy aquí**

**B. Hola Rachel… ya me voy porque estoy ocupada** –Brittany salió de la video llamada.

**S. Ni siquiera me dijo adiós, no la he visto desde que llegamos de San Diego**

**Q. Está ocupada haciéndome mi vestido**

**S. Cállate Fabray… intentaré hablar por teléfono con ella**

**R. ¿Y porque a mí no me hace el mío?**

**S. No seas exigente enano, con uno tendrá mucho trabajo… y Fabray considera eso como un regalo de bodas** –la ventana se cerró.

**R. Entonces tendré que ver los vestidos para mí**

**Q. Te puedo ayudar**

**R. No, no puedes verlo antes de la boda**

**Q. Pero ya estamos casadas**

**R. Pero es la tradición**

**Q. Bueno como quieras**

El resto del viaje siguieron ajustando los detalles sobre la boda, al llegar al aeropuerto Hiram las esperaba pues Russel le había avisado a Judy que las chicas ya iban para allá.

**H. Hasta que regresan chicas** –abrazó a su hija.

**Q. Tuve que ir a Yale y Rachel me acompaño** –saludaba al hombre.

**H. Si me enteré por Judy… por cierto felicidades, me enteré que ganaron las nacionales**

**R. Si y mira** –enseñaba su mano con el anillo.

**H. Es precioso hija, excelente gusto Quinn**

**Q. Si, era de mi mama**

**H. Pues felicidades por eso también… les ayudo con sus maletas, iremos a casa, allá esta Judy y Leroy** –tomó la maleta de Rachel y la subió al auto al igual que Quinn hizo lo mismo con la suya y subieron al auto.

**Q. ¿Ha sabido algo de mis análisis?**

**H. Por eso me ofrecí a venir yo por ustedes, quería hablar de eso ** –Rachel se quedó sería.

**Q. ¿Algo malo?**

****Gracias por leer y comentar


	54. Chapter 54

**H. No exactamente, verás lo que pude investigar y descubrir fue que el fuego esta adherido a tu ADN, fue difícil porque yo no soy un experto y no daré la sangre para que alguien más lo haga, pero descubrí que el fuego reacciona a las necesidades de tu cuerpo… hice varías pruebas y respondió de diferentes maneras…**

**R. ¿Eso qué significa?**

**H. El fuego responde rápidamente ante cualquier cambio en tu cuerpo tales como a las heridas y enfermedades**

**Q. ¿Cómo respondería ante un embarazo?**

**H. Hay varías probabilidades, puede tomarlo como algo malo y podrías abortar o podrías tenerlo en tres meses o podría pasar de manera normal, pero yo no te recomendaría que lo hicieras porque no sabemos la reacción**

**Q. ¿Si llegará hacerlo mis hijos lo tendrían?**

**H. Pues el 90% de las probabilidades es que sí, porque el fuego esta en tu ADN, pero la buena noticia es que de todas las pruebas que hice es que el fuego nunca se deterioró, te mantendrás saludable, no hay probabilidad de que desaparezca y te pueda causar algún daño** –Quinn se quedó pensando, su semblante cambio.

**R. No te preocupes mi amor** –volteo al asiento de atrás donde iba la rubia y le tomó la mano- **yo tendré a nuestros hijos **–la rubia le sonrió.

**Q. ¿No sabe por qué el fuego tiene reacciones con Rachel? A ella no le hace daño**

**H. Como tú ya sabes el fuego responde a tus emociones y tú estás enlazada sentimentalmente con mi hija así que se comporta como si fuera un mismo cuerpo**

**R. Entonces si Quinn llegará a enamorase de alguien más ¿el fuego cambiaría conmigo?**

**H. Si, ya les dije que responde a las emociones de Quinn**

**Q. Eso nunca va a pasar Rachel** –acarició su mano.

El resto del camino Quinn fue en silencio pensando en lo que Hiram le había dicho, Rachel iba a contándole a su papá sobre las nacionales, sobre Yale pero sobre todo de como Quinn le había entregado el anillo hasta que llegaron a casa de los Berry, Hiram bajo del auto y bajo las maletas de las chicas y entro a la casa, Quinn al bajar se quedó recargada en el auto y respiro hondo.

**R. Cambia esa cara mi amor** –la abrazó- **tendremos a nuestra familia, tendremos a la pequeña Lucy corriendo por todos lados** –la rubia sonrió ante esto- **no importa quien tenga a los hijos, serán de las dos** –Quinn levantó su cabeza y beso a su esposa-** si no, seremos solo tú y yo**

**Q. Solo tú y yo** –la tomó de la mano.

**R. Ahora vamos que deben de estar esperándonos** –tomadas de las manos se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

**J. Hija, Rachel** –abrazó a las dos- **¿Cómo les fue?**

**Q. Hola mamá, bien gracias. Ya elegí mi habitación en Yale**

**J. Eso es bueno hija… Rachel déjame ver el anillo** –le morena le enseño la mano- **te queda perfecto**

**R. Muchas gracias, Quinn me dijo que Russel se lo dio a usted**

**J. Si, ha estado en la familia Fabray y ahora es tuyo**

**L. Hija** –abrazó a la morena- **Felicidades por ganar las nacionales, deben de estar muy felices**

**Q. Si lo estamos** –abrazó al hombre.

**H. Ya déjenlas, vamos a cenar, ya está servido**

Los cinco se sentaron a la mesa, las chicas les contaron sobre los días que estuvieron fuera de la ciudad y del regalo que Russel les había dado, quedaron que el dinero que Rachel utilizaría en la habitación de Nyada lo utilizarían para amueblar su nueva casa, también les contaron sobre los arreglos y decisiones que habían tomado de la ceremonia en el avión. Los padres de las chicas ya no emitieron ninguna opinión al respecto de la ceremonia por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente cuando se habían inmiscuido totalmente. Cuando terminaron de comer Quinn se levantó.

**Q. Ya sé que estamos casadas, pero no quiero omitir uno de los pasos importantes… Hiram, Leroy les pido oficialmente la mano de su hija Rachel, prometo que la voy a cuidar y a respetar, que no habrá nada más importante para mí más que ella** –Rachel la veía sonriendo.

**L. Salud por eso** –levantó su copa de vino- **espero que me la cuides bien y obviamente que sean muy felices** –todos levantaron sus copas.

**H. Tienes mi permiso, sé que me la cuidarás** –le guiño un ojo a la rubia haciéndola reír. Quinn se iba a sentar cuando Rachel se levantó rápidamente y tomó la mano de su esposa.

**R. Aprovechando el momento… Judy pido tu permiso para tomar la mano de tu hija y aquí frente a mis padres y de ti, hago la promesa de que siempre estaré a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, la haré muy feliz y no habrá nada más importante para mí que no sea ella** –volteo a ver a su rubia- **solo seremos tu y yo**

**J. Sé que ella te ama Rachel y no tengo duda que la harás muy feliz y tienes mi permiso** –levantaron sus copas y brindaron de nuevo y las chicas se sentaron.

**L. Bueno ahora que ya se cumplieron todos los requisitos que les pedimos puedes quedarte aquí todos los días que quieras**

**J. También en mi casa, solo que el día de la ceremonia tendrán que separarse porque es de mala suerte que vean el vestido de la otra**

**R. Ves, te dije Quinn**

**H. Tomamos esta decisión porque fuimos muy duros la primera vez, sabemos que ya están casadas y que quieren estar el tiempo juntas y que pronto se separaran para ir a la universidad**

**L. Eso sí, nada de comportamientos indecentes fuera de su cuarto** –las chicas comenzaron a reír.

**Q. Claro que no** –Rachel se paró y fue a abrazar a sus padres, Quinn hizo lo mismo, fue abrazar a su mamá.

Entre platicas y celebrando se fue haciendo tarde, Judy se retiró a su casa, las chicas decidieron que se quedarían ahí esa noche. Al llegar a la habitación de la morena, Rachel se acostó en la cama, Quinn se acostó junto a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

**R. Estoy muy cansada Quinn** –bostezo.

**Q. Bueno, vamos a bañarnos**

**R. No quiero, estoy cansada**

**Q. Entonces cámbiate**

**R. Quítame la ropa tú**

**Q. No, porque no podré detenerme** –se levantó de la cama-** mejor me voy a lavar los dientes** –saco el cepillo de la maleta y se metió al baño.

Cuando regreso la morena estaba desnuda tapada con una manta y dormida, se acostó junto a ella, la abrazo y se quedó dormida.

La mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, que aunque no tenían clases ya tenían que presentarse en la escuela a revisar sus calificaciones. Se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar.

**R. Quinn la graduación es el Jueves, ¿Qué te parece que la ceremonia sea el domingo?**

**Q. Me parece bien, una semana es suficiente para preparar todo, me gustaría ir con George hoy**

**R. Pues yo quiero ir a ver mis calificaciones, de paso veo las tuyas, después me reuniré con Kurt y Mercedes para ver lo de mi vestido y los de las damas, y también para hablar a los lugares que nos gustaron para ver si están disponibles**

**Q. Bueno yo de con George me pasaré con Brittany ¿te vas a reunir aquí con Kurt y Mercedes?**

**R. Si, aquí estaremos**

**Q. Entonces nos vemos al rato aquí**

Acabaron de desayunar y salieron de la casa.

**Q. Los autos están en mi casa**

**R. Pues me voy en autobús**

**Q. No** –volteo a verla-** caminemos a mi casa, no esta tan lejos**

**R. Si me canso me vas a cargar**

**Q. Si amor**

**R. Ya me canse** –sonrió.

**Q. Lo que quieres es manosearme**

**R. Sí, pero tú podrás ir agarrando mis piernas**

**Q. Sube** –se agacho y la morena paso sus brazos por el cuello de su esposa.

**R. ¿Y si no está disponible ningún lugar?**

**Q. Ya pensaremos en alguno, está tu casa y la mía, de todas maneras no seremos tantas personas, además es lo de menos**

**R. Tienes razón mi amor**

Al llegar a la casa de Quinn cada una se subió a su auto no sin antes darse un beso y partieron a su rumbo cada una.

Quinn sabía que a esa hora George estaría en la iglesia así que se dirigió hacia allá. Al llegar el pastor estaba dando una plática a nuevas parejas, la rubia se sentó en la parte trasera de la pequeña iglesia a esperar que el hombre terminara. Cuando dio por terminada la sesión las parejas se despedían del pastor, cuando salieron la rubia se acercó al hombre.

**Q. Hola George** –estaba sonriendo.

**G. ¡Quinn! Que alegría verte, no sabía nada de ti**

**Q. También me da gusto verte**

**G. ¿Cómo esta Rachel?**

**Q. Está bien, de hecho por eso venía a verte. El domingo haremos una ceremonia por nuestra boda y me encantaría que estuvieras presente**

**G. Me honras mucho con tu invitación y me encantará estar ahí y no solamente me gustaría ir de invitado… si no me gustaría ser el pastor que de fe ante dios su unión de amor**

**Q. ¿Se puede hacer eso?**

**G. Dios no ve sexos, solo la unión del amor de dos personas y yo con mucho gusto la oficiaré**

**Q. Entonces el honor sería mío… será este domingo**

**G. Tengo sesión de pláticas pero la moveré para poder acudir**

**Q. Este es mi teléfono y el de Rachel** –le entregó un papel con los números anotados- **aún no sabemos la dirección de donde será pero te avisaré**

**G. Estaré esperando Quinn, y muchas felicidades para ti y tu esposa**

**Q. Gracias George** –abrazo al hombre- **nos vemos después, gracias**

Salía de la iglesia cuando su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje.

_Para Quinn: Ya desperté Q ya puedes venir. B._

_Para Brittany: Voy para allá. Q._

La rubia condujo hasta la casa de la otra rubia, al llegar Brittany le abrió abrazándola emocionada.

**B. Ya compré la tela, ahora ya solo faltan las medidas, las iba hacer con las del traje pero como tu cuerpo cambio ya no serán las mismas **–caminaba ya dentro de la casa y Quinn iba tras ella-** ya tengo la mayoría armado, este es el diseño que te enseñe por la cámara** –ya habían entrado a la habitación.

**Q. Es increíble Brittany, en serio deberías de dedicarte a esto**

**B. Lo estoy considerando… Mande a Lord Tubbington a comprar algunos botones porque se los comió… súbete ahí** –apunto un banquito- **y quítate la ropa**

**Q. ¿Perdón?**

**B. Sí, es que lo haré muy pegado para que se vea tu curveado cuerpo** –Quinn se quedó pensando un rato si lo hacía o no y termino quitándose el vestido quedando en ropa interior.

Brittany empezaba a tomar medidas y las anotaba en una hoja, en cada medida tocaba el abdomen de Quinn poniéndola nerviosa, cuando le media lo largo que estaría el vestido pasaba su mano por la pierna inquietando un poco a Quinn.

**B. Le voy hacer un bordado aquí** –dijo tocándole el pecho. Quinn trataba de pensar en otra cosa, la frustración con la que se había quedado el día anterior y Brittany manoseándola no ayudaban- **Me gustaría que Santy tuviera estos cuadritos** –acariciaba el abdomen de su amiga.

**Q. Santana tiene buen cuerpo** –veía a otro lado y se agarraba el cabello por lo nerviosa que estaba.

**B. Pero no tiene cuadritos y son sexys… debimos de haber hecho un trio alguna vez** –seguía acariciando el abdomen.

**Q. No sabes lo que dices Britt, solo somos amigas**

**B. Me gusta esta línea que se hace con tus caderas** –acaricio la parte a la que mencionaba. Quinn no pudo evitar que sus ojos cambiaran.

**S. Basta de manoseos** –entraba por la puerta y volteo a ver a Quinn- **le voy a decir a Berry**

**Q. No sé de qué me hablas Santana, solo me tomaba las medidas** –sus ojos ya habían cambiado.

**S. Ni creas que no vi tus ojos, en ti eso es como una erección ¿te gustaría que yo fuera a manosear al enano?**

**Q. ¿Ya terminaste de tomarme las medidas Brittany?**

**B. Si** –Quinn bajo del banquito y recogió su vestido y comenzó a ponérselo- **Santy no seas celosa, es normal que la gente se excite conmigo**

**Q. No estaba excitada**

**S. Aléjate de mi novia Fabray, le diré al enano**

**Q. Ay ya, me voy… gracias Britt**

Quinn salió de ahí y fue a casa de los Berry donde estaba ya la morena con los otros dos chicos.

**Q. Hola amor** –beso a su esposa-** ¿Cómo te fue con las calificaciones?**

**R. Perfecto como siempre y a ti te fue bien**

**Q. Es bueno escuchar eso, hola chicos**

**K. Encontramos el vestido perfecto para Rachel**

**Q. Eso suena bien**

**M. Pero no puedes verlo**

**Q. Lo imagine**

**R. Hice una cita para mañana ir con la modista**

**Q. Me parece bien, entre más rápido mejor**

**K. Que haga una cita con la modista no quiere decir que vaya a escogerlo, tiene que ser el perfecto para ella** –Quinn solo volteo a verlo.

**R. ¿Cómo te fue con Brittany amor?** –la rubia al escuchar eso empezó a toser.

**Q. Bi…bien** –trataba de controlarse.

**R. ¿Nada más bien? Siempre hay algo que contar con Brittany**

**Q. Noo, esta vez no, todo normal… lo que si tengo que contarte es lo de George** –cambio la conversación- **el oficiara nuestra ceremonia**

**R. ¿En serio?** –abrazó a su esposa emocionada.

**Q. Si, él mismo se ofreció**

**R. Eso es genial Quinn**

**K. ¿A caso es legal que oficie su boda?, hablando religiosamente**

**Q. No, pero él dijo que no habría problema y me entusiasma el hecho que él la estará oficiando**

**M. Bueno chicas yo tengo cosas que hacer y me retiro, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana Rachel?**

**R. Si, mañana a las diez, yo le hablo a Santana**

**Q. NO!** –Estaba exaltada- **yo le hablo** –los otros tres chicos voltearon a verla extrañados- **es que… tengo algo que decirle a Santana aparte de eso** –se alejó ya marcando el número de su amiga.

**S. ¿Me marcas para saber si aún estoy en casa de mi novia? Aléjate de ella Fabray. Tú ya tienes a Rachel**

**Q. Claro que no Santana, necesito hablar contigo, Brittany no me interesa en lo absoluto, eres mi amiga y nunca te haría algo así**

**S. ¿Y por qué tenías los ojos dorados?**

**Q. Me puso nerviosa, eso es todo lo juro, no es que sienta una atracción o algo**

**S. Mmm… bueno te creo Fabray, ¿Qué quieres?**

**Q. Mañana tienen que ir a las diez con la modista, se reunirán allá para probarse vestidos**

**S. Está bien, allá estaremos, ¿algo más?**

**Q. Por favor no le vayas a contar a Rachel**

**S. Ya veremos** –colgó la llamada.

**R. ¿Qué te dijo?** –asusto a la rubia que se había quedado pensando.

**Q. Que si, que estarán allá. Solo hay que mandarles la dirección en mensaje**

**R. Kurt y Mercedes ya se fueron… ¿Me ayudas a hacer de comer?**

**Q. Pidamos comida**

**R. No, tienes que acostumbrarte a que cuando estés conmigo tendrás que ayudarme a hacer de comer**

**Q. Vamos pues, pero primero dame un beso** –puso su manos en la cintura y la atrajo hacía ella, la morena acercó más sus labios para besar a su esposa.

**R. Anda ven** –la tomó de la mano- **ayúdame** –la llevó hasta la cocina.

**Q. Sabes que podríamos aprovechar que tus padres no están y hacerlo aquí** –la jalo de la mano para acercarla a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

**R. Tentador pero no** –la alejo con sus manos-** cuando estemos en nuestra casa podremos hacerlo en todos lados… además nos pueden encontrar**

**Q. Ándale Rachel, nada más falta que traumemos a tus padres ya que mi madre ya lo está** –la morena veía con la boca abierta a Quinn.

**R. No hagas bromas con eso Quinn, realmente me da vergüenza con tu mamá**

**Q. ¿Qué haremos de comer?**

La morena comenzó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitarían para la comida, había puesto a Quinn a picar verdura mientras ella hacía pasta.

**R. Todos los lugares que habíamos elegido no están disponibles**

**Q. ¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando llegue?**

**R. Es que estaba emocionada por lo del vestido**

**Q. Entonces tendremos que buscar otro sitio o lo hacemos aquí**

**R. Aquí está muy chico amor, tu jardín es más grande**

**Q. Pues si a ti te gusta hagámoslo ahí**

**R. Si, podríamos arreglarlo como cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia** –estaba emocionada.

**Q. cuando terminemos de comer me gustaría que viéramos algunos muebles para la fiesta**

**R. Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer Quinn y tan poco tiempo**

**Q. Relájate amor, alcanzaremos a hacer todo ya lo veras**

Siguieron haciendo la comida, los papás de Rachel llegaron, entre la rubia y la morena les sirvieron a los hombres Berry y se sentaron a comer con ellos. Leroy les recomendó un chef que era uno de sus clientes y podría hacerles un pequeño descuento, al terminar de comer Quinn se sentó en el sillón con un catálogo que Kurt les había llevado donde había de todo e incluían todas las tiendas de Lima, Rachel llegó y se sentó en sus piernas.

**Q. Me gusta este tipo de sillas** –señalaba una de color negro.

**R. Quisiera que fueran blancas, como estas** –señalaba otro tipo de sillas.

**Q. Si esas están bonitas**

**R. Entonces elegiremos estas** -anoto el número- **y las vajillas no se ven bien, las fotos son muy pequeñas**

**Q. Entonces vamos a verlas** –se levantó del sillón con su esposa en brazos.

**R. Espera Quinn, quiero ir por mi bolso** –la rubia la beso y la bajo.

**Q. Te espero en el auto** –agarró los catálogos y salió de la casa.

Unos minutos más tarde salió Rachel de la casa y entró al auto, después de manejar varios minutos llegaron a una de las tiendas. Las chicas veían las vajillas que la encargada de la tienda les mostraba.

**R. Quinn me gustan estas dos** –señalaba dos vajillas- **pero no puedo decidirme por una, ¿Cuál te gusta?**

**Q. Las dos se parecen mucho amor, pero me agradada más esta** –señalaba una color blanco con figuras a la orilla de color dorado.

**R. Prefiero la que es blanca totalmente**

**Q. Entonces llevemos esa**

Al salir de la tienda se dirigieron a casa de la rubia pues Judy le había llamado diciéndole que Frannie, Tommy y Jeremy habían llegado a la ciudad y quería saludarla.

Al llegar a la casa encontraron a Judy en la cocina, Quinn llegó y le dio un beso.

**Q. Hola mamá**

**J. Hola Quinnie, tu hermana esta allá arriba. Deja le hablo**

**Q. No, yo voy, igual tengo que agarrar ropa limpia** –dijo ya saliendo de la cocina.

Rachel se quedó en la cocina haciéndole compañía y contándole del vestido y las pocas cosas que ya habían conseguido.

Quinn subió a su habitación para agarrar algunas cosas que se llevaría a casa de los Berry.

**F. Hermana** –entró a la habitación llevando a Tommy de la mano.

**Q. Hola Frannie** –abrazó a su hermana y le dio un beso al niño- **¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?**

**F. Cansado, Jeremy está dormido. Definitivamente odio viajar**

**Q. A ti te encanta viajar**

**F. Sí pero cuando voy sola, sin esposo ni niño**

**Q. ¿Ya te pusieron la playera que te regalé?** –la rubia cargó a su sobrino.

**T. No, mi mamá no quiere**

**F. Ni se la pondré… la estoy guardando para regalársela a tu hijo**

**T. Quiero ir con mi abuela**

**Q. Pero yo quiero abrazarte**

**T. Pero quiero galletas**

**Q. Bueno** –bajo al niño que salió corriendo de la habitación.

**F. No corras Tommy** –gritó- **¿Cómo te fue en Yale?** –se sentó en la cama.

**Q. Bien, dimos una vuelta por el campus y me encontré con esta chica Hartsfeld y compartiré departamento con ella**

**F. Pues a ver cómo te va, a mí me cae medio mal, Es demasiado presumida y egocéntrica... todo lo contrario a su guapo hermano**

**Q. También conocí a Ethan sentí algo extraño con él** –dijo pensativa.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	55. Chapter 55

**F. ¿No me digas que te gusta?**

**Q. No! Quizá fue porque estaba un poco tomada pero los dos me cayeron muy bien… y ahora que me lo recuerdas no le he marcado a Lauren, debo pagarle lo del departamento** –sacó su teléfono del bolsillo- **espérame un momento** –levantó su dedo índice en señal que la esperara para después marcar el número.

**L. Hola** –respondió después de varios tonos.

**Q. Hola Lauren, soy Quinn**

**L. Lo sé, tengo identificador ¿sabes?**

**Q. Ahh… ok… quería saber a qué cuenta te puedo depositar lo del departamento**

**L. No es necesario. Russel ya deposito todo**

**Q. Ohh bueno ¿algo más que haga falta?**

**L. No, tu papá ya cubrió todo, tardaste mucho en ponerte en contacto conmigo a estas alturas ya te hubiera remplazado, pero lo entiendo tu papá me dijo que estas arreglando lo de tu boda, te paso a Ethan que quiere felicitarte**

**Q. Gracias**

**E. Felicidades Quinn, no sabía que ibas a celebrar tu matrimonio, de haberme enterado antes te hubiera comprado un regalo**

**Q. Muchas gracias Ethan, si gustas puedes venir a acompañarnos a la celebración, será el fin de semana**

**E. ¿En serio Quinn? Yo encantado, no conozco Lima**

**Q. No te pierdes de mucho créeme** –empezó a reír- **pero estas invitado, igual dile a tu hermana**

**E. Entonces mañana llegamos** –decía emocionado.

**Q. Me mandan un mensaje para ir por ustedes**

**E. Si, mañana nos vemos Quinn**

**Q. Adiós** –terminó la llamada.

**F. No puedo creer que hayas invitado a Lauren**

**Q. Será mi roommate, tengo que llevarme bien con ella… por cierto me dijo que mi papá ya había pagado todo**

**F. Ni vayas a reclamarle, el dinero a él no le hace falta y paso mucho tiempo sin atenderse de nosotras** –Quinn se quedó pensando-** ¿Dónde dejaste ese libro del kamasutra lésbico que te dio tu amiga porrista?**

**Q. ¿Para qué quieres saber?** –frunció el ceño.

**F. Vas a tener que desempolvarlo para tu noche de bodas**

**Q. No lo voy a usar**

**F. Rachel quedará muy decepcionada por tu falta de posiciones**

**Q. Además no me hace falta**

**F. Ewww no quiero saber**

**R. ¿Las interrumpo?** –dijo desde la puerta.

**F. No, mi hermana me estaba hablando de tu posición favorita** –Rachel quedo petrificada, Frannie se paró y la abrazó- **que sucia**

**Q. Frannie déjala, no le hagas caso amor, no hablábamos de eso** –Rachel le devolvió el abrazo a su cuñada.

**R. Judy quiere que nos quedemos aquí** –caminaba hacía con Quinn que se había sentado en la cama.

**Q. Bueno, aquí aún hay ropa tuya** –abrazó a la morena.

**F. Las dejo, no vayan a empezar a hacer sus cochinadas porque ya vamos a cenar, además tienen que guardar algo para su noche de bodas** –dijo saliendo por la puerta. Rachel se sonrojo.

**Q. No le hagas caso a mi hermana** –beso la cabeza de su esposa- **ya sabes cómo es** –soltó a la morena y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

**R. Quinn mañana tienes que hablar a lo del mobiliario** –dijo acostándose en la cama y sacando una hoja-** mañana iré en la mañana a la modista, las flores las traerán el mismo día** –Quinn camino hasta la cama y se acostó encima de la morena, comenzó a desabrochar lentamente uno a uno los botones de la blusa hasta que la abrió por completo- **tenemos que ir a hablar con el chef, Quinn ponme atención**

**Q. Te escucho, no necesito mi boca para hacerlo** –empezó a besarle el pecho y con una mano desabrocho el brassier rosa, le facilito que el broche lo tuviera en la parte delantera y tomo uno de los pezones rosas con la boca.

**R. No me vas a poner atención** -trataba de seguir leyendo su lista mientras sentía la lengua de la rubia jugando en esa parte de su cuerpo.

**Q. ¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?** –preguntó aun con la boca en centro del seno de la morena y con una mano apretaba el otro.

**R. ...no** –dejo la lista a un lado y metió sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios, Quinn paso a chupar el otro pezón, Rachel comenzaba a gemir.

**T. Tía** –se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta a la vez que se escuchaba ruidos tratando de abrir la puerta. Rachel al instante aventó a Quinn haciéndola para el otro lado de la cama.

**Q. Rachel** –se quejó- **está cerrado**

**T. Tía dice abuelita que es hora de cenar** –seguía tratando de abrir la puerta.

**R. Ahora vamos Tommy** –dijo en voz alta para que el niño escuchará, momentos después se escucharon pasos alejándose-** perdón amor pero los Fabray son detectores de sexo, siempre nos han encontrado en situaciones incomodas**

**Q. Hay que bajar si no van a volver** –abrochaba el brassier y los botones de la playera de su esposa- **además más tarde podemos terminar** –le dio un beso tierno.

Rachel tomo de la mano a la rubia y así bajaron al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, las chicas saludaron a Jeremy, Frannie terminaba de servir la comida incluida la vegana que Judy le hizo a Rachel.

**J. No lo olvide Rachel** –le dijo sonriendo.

**R. Muchas gracias Judy**

**F. Mi hermana realmente te ama cuñada, mira que dejar su tocino quiere decir demasiado** –todos los presentes se rieron a excepción de Quinn que se sonrojo.

**Je. ¿Lista para vivir con una Fabray?** –le preguntó a la morena-** mira que tienen un carácter muy fuerte**

**R. Claro que sí, conozco su carácter y es parte de su encanto que se hizo que me enamorara de ella… la pregunta sería ¿ella está lista para vivir con una Berry?** –todos comenzaron a reír.

La cena paso entre charlas y bromas, Quinn le contó a su mamá y a Rachel que había invitado a Lauren y Ethan y que posiblemente se quedarían en la casa. Al terminar la cena las dos chicas lavaron los platos y después fueron a la habitación de la rubia.

**R. ¿En qué nos quedamos?** –preguntó desabrochándose la blusa de manera sensual y mordiéndose el labio. Quinn al verla le cambiaron los ojos, su mirada era de deseo y amor. Rachel comenzaba a bajarse lentamente la blusa cuando escucharon toquidos en su puerta.

**Q. No puede ser** –se agarró la cabeza frustrada- **juro que mataré a quien este tocando** –Rachel se sentó en la cama- **espérame así, no tardo**

**R. Tus ojos amor, cámbialos**

**Q. Mañana nos vamos a tu casa** –caminaba hacia la puerta y abrió.

**F. Hermana necesito un gran favor** –dijo haciendo a un lado a Quinn y abriendo la puerta, Rachel al verla se puso una almohada encima para cubrirse-** no pierdes el tiempo hermanita** –dijo al ver a la morena.

**Q. ¿Qué quieres?** –se puso frente a su hermana para taparle la visibilidad hacía su esposa.

**F. Por favor, por favor, deja que Tommy duerma con ustedes** –suplico.

**Q. No** –negó con la cabeza- **de ninguna manera**

**F. Por favor, tengo esta oportunidad que Jeremy no está trabajando y tengo a mi linda hermana para que me cuide a mi lindo hijo**

**Q. Definitivamente no** –seguía negando con la cabeza-** interrumpiste algo** –empezó a empujarla para la puerta.

**F. Tú y Rachel pueden hacerlo en otras ocasiones pero yo casi no tengo oportunidad… por favor** –movío la cabeza para ver a la morena- **Rachel convéncela, dile algo** –Rachel suspiro.

**R. Quinn no nos cuesta nada cuidar a Tommy** –le sonrió a su esposa.

**Q. No Rachel, no**

**F. Vamos Quinn, se porta bien… además pasas poco tiempo con tu sobrino**

**Q. Está bien** –dijo al ver al niño que estaba parado en su pijama afuera.

**F. Gracias** –le agarró la cara y le dio un beso- **eres la mejor hermana que tengo**

**Q. Soy la única**

Frannie abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso, Rachel aprovecho para ir al baño para prepararse para dormir. Quinn preparó la cama para acostarse los tres, agarró a tommy y lo acostó en medio, Rachel salió del baño y se acomodó en su lado, Quinn buscaba su ropa de dormir para cambiarse.

**T. Mira los dibujitos de mi pijama** –señalaba los carritos.

**R. Están bonitos** –dijo acomodándole la cobija.

**Q. Voy a ir a cambiarme, te quedas con tía Rachel** –estaba en la puerta del baño.

**T. ¿Eres mi tía?**

**R. Ammm supongo que si** –sonreía.

**T. Me agradas** –decía acomodándose junto a ella-** hueles rico**

**R. Gracias** –sentía raro que el niño se acomodará cerca de ella.

**T. ¿Me abrazas? Mi mamá siempre me abraza**

**R. Claro** –abrazó al pequeño.

**Q. ¿Me guardaron un lugar?** –preguntó saliendo del baño y después apago la luz.

**T. No, la luz no, no apagues la luz tía**

**Q. ¿Te da miedo?** –se acostó en la cama.

**T. Ajam** –asintió con la cabeza.

**Q. No temas, tu tía Rachel te está abrazando**

**R. Deja la luz prendida** –Quinn volteo a verla como quejándose- **es un niño Quinn**

**Q. Bueno, bueno** –se levantó a prender la luz.

La rubia regreso a la cama, le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su esposa y uno en la cabeza a su sobrino, trataba de dormir pero la luz le molestaba, se movía de un lado a otro, se puso la almohada en la cara y después de un rato el sueño la venció.

**Q. ¿Qué es ese ruido?** –se levantó de la cama. Se escuchaban voces a la vez que golpes.

**R. Quinn vas a despertar al niño** –el movimiento de la rubia la despertó.

**Q. Escucha** –le dijo ya con la mano en llamas. Las dos se quedaron un momento en silencio y así escuchar con más claridad- **No!** –Apagó la flama- **no puedo creer que este escuchando a mi asquerosa hermana teniendo sexo… lo hace para molestarme**

**R. No creo que este pensando en ti en estos momentos y baja la voz que vas a despertar al niño**

**Q. Si no lo han despertado los gritos de su madre dudo que yo lo vaya a despertar** –se tapaba los oídos- **no puedo dormir aquí Rachel**

**R. Ya Quinn, pareces una niña**

**Q. Eso me dices porque no es tu hermana… me iré a dormir a la sala**

**R. Agarra al niño, yo me llevo las frazadas y las almohadas, no te dejaré sola**

Quinn abrazó al niño que seguía durmiendo mientras Rachel agarró las frazadas y almohadas, bajaron a la sala, en un sillón acomodaron a Tommy, movieron la mesita de centro para ahí poder acomodar unas sábanas y acostarse en ellas.

**Q. Esta me la va a pagar**

**R. Ya, mañana será un día pesado y tienes que dormir** –se acomodó en su pecho.

**Q. Al menos ahora me abrazarás a mí**

**R. ¿Estabas celosa de que abrazará a tu sobrino pequeño?**

**Q. Es que te quiero solo para mí** –la apretó a su pecho.

**R. Vamos a dormir amor**

Quinn abrió los ojos y vio agua cayendo por su rostro, estaba parada dentro de un lago, el agua le llegaba a la cintura, al ver a los lados vio el pasto verde con algunos árboles al pie del lago, sus dos manos estaban en llamas, veía alrededor cuando el agua empezó a abrirse y a subir envolviendo a la rubia para después sumergirla, ya no sintió el piso del lago haciéndola hundirse, Quinn trataba de nadar a la superficie pero no llegaba.

Se levantó tomando un bocado de airé y volteo a ver que ya estaba amaneciendo, a su lado estaba Rachel dormida profundamente y en el sillón el pequeño Tommy. Quinn seguía exhalando aire y pensando en su sueño.

**J. ¿Qué hacen aquí?** –preguntó bajando de las escaleras. La rubia al escuchar a su madre cerró los ojos pues no sabía si estaban dorados y suspiro para regular su respiración.

**Q. No podíamos dormir allá, había mucho ruido**

**J. Qué raro yo no escuche nada, sabes que duermo profundamente**

Rachel despertó al escuchar las voces.

**R. Buenos días** –se sentó.

**J. Bueno días… que vergüenza Rachel, no te invite para que terminaras durmiendo en el piso**

**R. No te preocupes Judy, dormí muy bien**

**J. Me voy al trabajo, hay comida en el refrigerador para que desayunen**

**Q. Gracias mamá**

**R. Que tengas un buen día Judy**

**J. Igualmente Rachel, que te vaya bien con la modista** –dijo ya desde la puerta.

**Q. Buenos días preciosa** –le beso en los labios.

**R. Voy a irme a bañar para que no se me haga tarde** –se levantó de su cama improvisada.

**Q. Voy a recoger esto y te hago de desayunar así doy tiempo para que Frannie despierte, tengo algunas cosas que reclamarle** –Rachel soló se rió y subió las escaleras.

Quinn comenzó a recoger las sabanas y las almohadas cuando termino fue a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno de su esposa.

**T. Me das galletas** –entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

**Q. Buenos días** –se agacho entregándole una galleta y un beso en la cabeza.

**T. Buenos días tía** –dijo antes de comenzar a comerse la galleta.

Quinn lo abrazó y lo levantó para sentarlo en uno de los bancos del desayunador.

**T. Quiero otra galleta**

**Q. No, ten** –le puso un plato con cereal-** primero come el cereal y después te doy otra galleta**

**T. Bueno** -decía resignado-** ¿y tía Rachel?**

**Q. Se está bañando pero ahorita viene**

Pocos minutos después bajo Rachel, la rubia ya tenía el desayuno servido, un plato con fruta y un vaso de jugo.

**R. Hola Tommy** –despeino el cabello del niño.

**T. Hola tía** –seguía comiendo su cereal- **tía Quinn no me quiso dar galletas**

**R. Mala tía Quinn** –volteo a ver a su esposa- **dale más galletas**

**Q. No hasta que se acabe su cereal… y si te comes tu desayuno puede que tal vez recibas una** –le guiño un ojo.

Tommy terminó su cereal y se fue a ver la televisión con las galletas que Quinn le entregó. Rachel recibió un mensaje de Kurt diciéndole que ya iba hacía con la modista.

**R. Ya me voy amor** –se acercó para besar a su esposa- **aquí te dejo la lista, no olvides nada Quinn y si tienes una duda me llamas… ah y tienes que pasar por las togas, está a mi nombre**

**Q. ¿Nos vemos para comer?**

**R. No creo, no sé cuánto vaya a tardar con la modista además…**-puso cara traviesa y se acercó más a su esposa- **voy a pasar a comprar ropa interior para nuestra noche de bodas** –la beso en la comisura de los labios- **cambia esos ojos amor** –se alejó.

**Q. Elije uno negro, es un color que te queda muy bien** –la morena se detuvo y camino de regreso hacía su esposa.

**R. Lo voy a pensar** –la beso en los labios mordiendo el labio inferior de su esposa para después acercar sus labios a su oído- **te ves tan bien cuidando un niño** –retomó su camino para salir del lugar. La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la morena alejarse.

Quinn estuvo un rato viendo caricaturas junto a Tommy esperando a que su hermana o su cuñado bajaran, vio que el tiempo pasaba y si esperaba más se le haría tarde para hacer todo lo de la lista, volteo a ver al pequeño y decidió llevárselo pues no quería despertar a su hermana. Tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación de Judy a ver si ahí había ropa del niño. Cuando los dos estaban listos para salir le dejo una nota a su hermana informándole que se llevaría a Tommy.

Lo primero en su lista era ir a contratar el mobiliario, llevaba el folleto donde los habían visto, el niño se portó bien lo cual agradeció la rubia ya que en ninguna otra ocasión habían estado solos pues la rubia lo evitaba ya que no podía evitar que le recordará a Beth y más ahora que sabía que había mínima posibilidad de que pudiera tener un hijo.

**T. Tía quiero ir con mi mamá**

**Q. Primero vamos hacer unas cosas Tommy, después te llevo con tu mamá**

**T. Bueno… ¿me vas a comprar un helado? Mi mamá nunca me compra**

**Q. Si, ahorita que vayamos al centro comercial compramos uno**

**T. Yo quiero de chocolate** –grito emocionado. Quinn rió al escuchar a su sobrino.

La rubia tomó camino hacia el centro comercial para recoger las togas, ahí mismo le compro el helado al pequeño. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas, Quinn veía atenta al niño que estaba entretenido disfrutando de su helado. Al ver a si al niño su hija se le vino a la mente, desde que Shelby se fue no le había mandado ni una foto para ver cómo había crecido Beth, tampoco le había llamado en ninguna ocasión y tampoco Quinn lo había hecho pues Shelby le dejo un número telefónico pero no lo había hecho porque aun sentía vergüenza de haber querido quitarle a la niña y de querer hacerla perder la custodia además estaba el hecho de que ahora estaba casada con su hija, no supo en que momento pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba marcando el número pero este aparecía como fuera de servicio. Esto la hizo entristecer, seguía viendo la pantalla cuando un aviso de mensaje apareció.

_Para Quinn: Estamos en el Aeropuerto de Lima, Quinn. Soy Ethan_

_Para Ethan: En 15 minutos estoy allá. Quinn._

Al terminarse el helado los dos salieron hacía el aeropuerto.

Rachel estaba sentada viendo como los cuatro chicos no se ponían de acuerdo en elegir el color, Brittany insistía en que fuera de colores como el arcoíris, Mercedes quería que fuera morado, Kurt insistía con el azul y Santana pedía rojo. Rachel se había medido el vestido y la modista haría algunas modificaciones para que le quedara perfecto, en un par de día pasaría a recogerlo.

**R. Chicos ya!** –Sentencio poniéndose de pies-** llevamos mucho tiempo y nada que se deciden, ¿saben que tengo más cosas que hacer?**

**S. Cállate enano, nos conoces a todos y sabes que ninguno dará el brazo a torcer**

**B. ¿Para que alguien querría dar su brazo para que se lo torcieran?** –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y escondiendo sus dos brazos tras ella- **debe doler mucho**

**K. Es un dicho Brittany** –volteo a ver a la rubia- **además el azul es el más apropiado, es elegante**

**B. Deberíamos de usar de colores como el arcoíris, así tendría azul, morado y rojo y todos estarían felices** –aplaudió. Los otros cuatro se le quedaron viendo, sabían que tenía sentido pero decidieron no responderle nada.

**R. De haber sabido que no se decidirían hubiera traído a Quinn para que los obligará a ponerse el color que ella eligiera, si por mi fuera sería rosa**

**S. No, rosa no Rachel**

**K. Yo no me pondré un traje rosa Rachel, eso sería demasiado**

**M. Si, si un color no estamos de acuerdo es el rosa**

**B. ¿Ven? Si nuestro vestido es del color del arcoíris también tendría rosa**

Los tres chicos volvieron a alegar, Rachel se sentó de nuevo frustrada y saco su móvil.

_Para Quinn: Ya no sé qué hacer amor, llevamos horas aquí y no se ponen de acuerdo, además te extraño me encantaría que estuvieras aquí. Rachel_

_Para Rachel: Elige un color tú, sabes que ellos no se pondrán de acuerdo nunca. Quinn_

**R. Haber chicos** –volvió a levantarse pero esta vez con cara seria- **llevamos mucho tiempo y ustedes no llegan a ningún acuerdo y yo como la novia voy a decidir por ustedes**

**S. No Berry, tu elegirás rosa**

**R. Santana cállate, no acepto ningún pero, será color salmón**

**K. ¿Piensas que yo me pondré un traje color salmón?**

**R. No Kurt, usas un traje negro y una camisa de ese color y se acabó la discusión. Señorita** –volteo a ver a la empleada-** nos podía traer los vestidos de este estilo en color salmón** –la empleada agradeció con la mirada pues ya les había llevado vestidos de todos colores.

La empleada regreso con los vestidos y la camisa que les habían pedido, los chicos se los midieron, la modista les tomaron medidas de los ajustes que necesitarían para que les quedarán perfectos. Una vez que terminaron en el lugar Brittany se fue después de besar a su novia ya que tenía que seguir con el vestido de Quinn. Rachel les pidió que la acompañaran a la tienda de lencería, Kurt se negó totalmente y también se fue.

**R. Mercedes ¿tu si me acompañas verdad?**

**M. Me gustaría chica, pero Sam vendrá a recogerme**

**S. ¿Así que sigues saliendo con ese rubio?**

**R. Qué lindo tendrán una cita, me da gusto por ustedes que sigan saliendo**

**M. Si… tenemos una cita** –dijo en voz baja.

**R. ¿A dónde irán?**

**S. Es muy temprano para tener una cita**

**M. Es algo que no le he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres** –al escuchar eso las otras dos chicas prestaron más atención a lo que Mercedes decía, la chica guardo silencio por un momento y tomó aire– **estoy embarazada**

Gracias por leer y comentar


	56. Chapter 56

Santana y Rachel se quedaron sorprendidas sin saber que decir.

**R. ¿Es de Sam?** –balbuceo después de unos segundos.

**M. Si** –respondió con los ojos ya llorosos.

**S. ¿Y que van hacer?** –dijo abrazando a su amiga y haciéndole señas a Rachel para que se acercará también pues la morena seguía impactada por la noticia.

**M. No sabemos** –las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas- **no sabes si lo vamos a tener, si nos lo quedaremos o si lo daremos en adopción, yo me iré a la universidad y Sam ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio**

**R. ¿Y qué te ha dicho Sam?** –preguntó mientras ya la abrazaba.

**M. Él quiere tenerlo pero creo que no está pensando claramente**

**Sa. Claro que estoy preparado, es mi hijo y lo quiero** –se escuchó detrás de las chicas que rápidamente voltearon.

**S. Esto es algo que deben de hablar entre ustedes**

**R. Pueden contar con nosotras para lo que necesiten** –abrazó más fuerte a Mercedes para posteriormente abrazar a Sam.

**Sa. Gracias Rachel… ¿Nos vamos?** –Le dijo a su novia-** tenemos que llegar a tiempo al medico**

**R. Mucha suerte**

**M. Gracias chicas** –Sam la tomó de la mano y se alejaron.

**R. Y felicidades** –grito.

**S. ¿Felicidades?**

**R. Sí, es increíble que Mercedes está embarazada**

**S. No es increíble, a eso se le llama sexo sin protección y si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a tu esposa**

**R. Santana no hables así de Quinn**

**S. Es la verdad no deberías de tomarlo como un insulto, que seamos jóvenes no significa que seamos irresponsables, mírame a mí, tuve sexo antes de estar con Brittany y todas la veces utilice protección además a todos los del glee club debía haberles quedado más claro después de lo del embarazo de tu esposa**

**R. Sabes que el condón no es cien por ciento seguro ¿verdad?**

**S. Lo sé, pero hay otros métodos de los cuales yo ya no me preocupo y tampoco tú**

Las chicas habían caminado a la vez que hablaban, así llegaron a la tienda de lencería, veían varios conjuntos, Santana le daba opciones que la morena rechazaba.

**R. Quiero algo sexy Santana no vulgar**

**S. ¿Vulgar? Yo me pongo eso**

**R. Bueno es que estoy segura que a ti te queda muy bien** –caminaba viendo los conjuntos.

**S. ¿Me estás diciendo vulgar?** –se detuvo.

**R. No, por supuesto que no, lo que quise decir es que a mí se me vería vulgar además no es lo que busco, quiero algo de los gustos de Quinnie**

**S. ¿Y cuáles son los gustos de Quinnie?**

**R. Eso no te importa**

**S. Claro que me importa, quiero saber sus gustos para decirle a las stripers que es lo que tienen que usar**

**R. ¿Stripers?** –preguntó confundida y deteniéndose.

**S. Si, para la despedida de soltera que Puck y yo le estamos organizando**

**R. Ella no está soltera, de hecho ya se casó** –dijo molesta-** conmigo que no estoy de acuerdo en esa despedida de soltera y menos si la organizan tú y Puck**

**S. Cálmate enano, también tendrás una, Brittany y Marissa la están organizando**

**R. ¿Qué? No, yo no quiero**

**S. Deja de ser tan gruñón enano… mira este le encantaría a Quinnie** –le mostro una tanga color rojo la cual la sacudía.

**R. No Santana, eso no le gustará**

**S. ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Ya has usado una?**

**R. No responderé eso** –la latina se le quedo viendo- **no, no lo he hecho**

**S. Lo sabía, de seguro usas de abuela... además a toda lesbiana le gustan las tangas**

**R. Lo primero no... bueno quizá antes de Quinn, pero solo porque son muy cómodas y lo segundo a mi no me gustaría ver a Quinn con una de esas además tengo otra cosa en mente**

Rachel encontró lo que buscaba y salieron con varias bolsas de la tienda.

**S. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar**

**R. También yo necesito de tu ayuda para algo**

Quinn llegó al aeropuerto donde ya la esperaban Ethan y Lauren, la rubia llevaba de la mano a Tommy.

**L. Creí que nos estarías esperando, no que nosotros estaríamos esperándote a ti Quinn**

**E. No le hagas caso** –abrazó a la rubia- **¿Cómo van los arreglos de la boda?**

**Q. Bien** –sonrió.

**L. ¿No me habían dicho que tenían un hijo?** –Quinn y Ethan ya subían las maletas a la cajuela.

**Q. No es mi hijo, es mi sobrino**

**E. Oh es el hijo de Frannie, no lo reconocí** –abrazó a Tommy cuando cerró la cajuela-** Esto es estilo Quinn, un camaro**

**L. Pues a mí me parece un auto muy agresivo** –se subió en el asiento del copiloto, Ethan en el asiento de atrás junto con Tommy-** eso saca a relucir tu lado lésbico**

**Q. No es algo que quiera ocultar** –puso el auto en marcha.

**L. No veo el chiste de que estés con una mujer, deberías haberte casado con un hombre guapo y rico para poder presentarlo en la sociedad, alguien así como mi hermano** –Ethan no le prestaba atención pues iba jugando con el niño. Quinn fingió una sonrisa y no quitaba la vista del camino**- tienes una buena fisionomía y combinada con la de mi hermano tendrían hijos perfectos y con Rachel terminarás adoptando un niño asiático** –Quinn volteo a verla molesta, Ethan sintió la mala vibra.

**E. ¿En dónde nos vamos a quedar Quinn?** –cambió la conversación.

**Q. En mi casa, espero no les moleste compartir la habitación**

**L. No, no, no… a mi déjame cerca de algún hotel**

Quinn no iba a objetar nada de lo que Lauren quisiera, su comentario la había molestado. Al llegar a uno de los hoteles de la ciudad detuvo el coche, Ethan se bajó para darle sus maletas a su hermana la cual después de anotar la dirección de Quinn entró al hotel, Ethan se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y emprendieron el viaje a casa de la rubia.

**E. Disculpa a mi hermana, no está acostumbrada a callarse lo que piensa y como viste siempre piensa tonterías**

**Q. Creo que borracha es más agradable**

**E. Si, se le cae toda su pose**

Al llegar a la casa de los Fabray ya estaba Rachel, Quinn la beso y la abrazó. Ethan saludo a Judy, a Frannie y a Jeremy.

**F. Ya iba a llamar a la policía, pensé que habías secuestrado a mi hijo**

**Q. Quería que descansarás de tu larga noche** –la veía molesta, Jeremy al escuchar eso tosió.

**R. ¿Hiciste todo lo de la lista amor?**

**Q. Si** –respondió seria.

**R. ¿Qué tienes?** –preguntó al verla.

**Q. Nada**

**R. Quinn estoy viendo tu cara, estas molesta por algo** –acaricio su mejilla- **dímelo**

**Q. Es que Lauren** –le dijo al ver que las otras personas estaban entretenidas hablando entre ellos- **hizo comentarios que me molestaron, no sé cómo la voy a soportar**

**R. ¿Qué te dijo?**

**Q. Con respecto a ti y a mí, que es mejor que me case con un hombre**

**R. No le hagas caso mi amor, nada más importamos tu y yo, tienes que aprender a tolerar ese tipo de comentarios** –le beso la mejilla- **cambia esa cara**

**Q. Además me siento extraña** –miró a Ethan, Rachel volteo a ver hacía donde su mujer veía y vio al chico también viéndola.

**R. ¿Extraña? ¿Cómo?** –veía de nuevo a la rubia.

**Q. No me hagas caso, debe de ser por lo de la boda** –le sonrió-** el estrés ya sabes** –la abrazó de nuevo.

**L. Ese hotel es asqueroso Quinn** –entraba por la puerta con su maleta.

**F. Ay dios** –se quejó en voz baja.

**L. No puedo creer que no tengan hoteles de cinco estrellas aquí, a mí no me engañan eso no era de lujo… ¿en dónde me voy a quedar Quinn?**

**E. Saluda Lauren**

Se acercó a Jeremy y después a Frannie a quien saludo con doble beso y después a Judy para finalizar con Rachel, los conocía pues el padre de Lauren era muy amigo de Russel

**Q. Iré a sacar algunas cosas de mi habitación para que te quedes ahí** –camino hacía las escaleras.

**R. Espera amor, déjame ayudarte** –camino hasta su esposa.

**F. También yo te ayudo hermanita** –dijo arrastrando las letras de la última palabra.

Frannie fue la última en entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**F. ¿En qué estabas pensando al traerla Quinn?** –preguntó molesta.

**Q. Los invite por cortesía, no sabía que vendrían… además solo serán un par de días** –respondió recogiendo varios libros del escritorio.

**F. Sabes que no la soporto Quinn**

**Q. Ya Frannie, tuve un mal día deja de gritarme**

**R. Deberían de bajar la voz** –dijo acomodando algunas prendas de ropa, la morena había estado viéndolas en silencio.

**F. Además aquí la vas a dejar y tú te vas a ir** –Quinn volteo a verla haciendo un gesto de molestia.

**R. Quinn podemos llevarla a casa, está la habitación de invitados desocupada**

**L. ¿Ya está lista Quinn?** –Preguntó entrando por la puerta junto con su maleta- **quiero darme un baño**

**Q. Si, ya está** –respondió seca, tomó la bolsa con su ropa y salió de la habitación seguida por su hermana.

**R. Si necesitas algo nos avisas** –le sonrió a la chica para después también salir del lugar.

**J. Sube tus maletas Ethan** –le decía al chico- **Quinn dile dond…** -no terminó pues la rubia salió directo a la calle.

**R. Discúlpala Judy no está de humor**

**E. No creo que Lauren vaya a querer compartir la habitación**

**J. Podrías quedarte entonces puedes quedarte en el sofá, es muy cómodo**

**E. ¡No!, ¡no!... no quiero molestar** –las primera palabras las dijo exaltado pero después se tranquilizó-** mejor me iré a un hotel**

**J. No, no, tu eres invitado de Quinn… Rachel en tu casa está la habitación de invitados desocupada ¿no?** –volteo a ver a la morena.

**R. Si** –No le quedo más que responderle eso a Judy, sabía que la presencia del chico incomodaba a su esposa.

**E. ¿No te molesta Rachel?**

**R. No** –forzó su sonrisa.

**Q. Rachel vámonos** –dijo desde la puerta-** te estoy esperando**

**R. Si** –balbuceo.

**Q. ¿Qué pasa?** –preguntó al ver la cara de su esposa, sabía que había algo.

**R. Amm… es que… bueno…**

**J. Ethan se va a ir con ustedes a casa de los Berry, allá se va a quedar**

**Q. Ah** –volteo a ver a la morena-** bueno, vámonos entonces**

Los tres chicos se despidieron de Judy y partieron a casa de los Berry, Ethan les hacía plática pero Quinn respondía solo con un sí o no o simplemente no lo hacía, Rachel le seguía la conversación pues le parecía maleducado de la parte de su esposa su comportamiento, hasta que el chico se quedó en silencio. Rachel veía su móvil enviándole un mensaje a sus padres diciéndole que llevaría un invitado, volteo al espejo retrovisor y se sorprendió al ver que Ethan miraba fijamente a su esposa quien iba muy atenta al camino, Quinn tenía razón, había algo extraño en ese chico, volteo a ver a la rubia y poso su mano sobre su pierna, Quinn al sentir la mano de la morena volteo hacía ella y le sonrió, Rachel le regreso la sonrisa y de nuevo regreso su mirada al retrovisor, Ethan había quitado la mirada de la rubia y ahora veía por la ventanilla.

Al llegar le presentaron a Ethan a los Berry que quedaron encantados con el chico ya que era muy carismático, Rachel lo acompaño a la habitación para mostrársela, mientras la rubia fue directo a la habitación de su esposa.

**R. Si necesitas algo nos avisas** –ya le había mostrado la habitación- **tienes el número de Quinn y este es el mío**- lo apunto en un pedazo de papel- **esta noche seguramente no regresemos pero cualquier cosa nos marcas**

**E. No te preocupes** –sonrió- **si necesito algo le diré a tus padres para no molestarlas… se ve que tu esposa necesita tiempo a solas contigo porque esta de muy mal humor** –la morena al escucharlo se sonrojo.

**R. No es por eso Ethan, iremos a ver alguna de las cosas que necesitamos**

**E. Ok** –sonrió-** que la pasen bien**

Rachel se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con la rubia acostada en la cama con los brazos extendidos, se acostó acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa.

**R. No me gusta que estés así… si quieres podemos buscar algún otro sitio donde Ethan se pueda quedar**

**Q. Le llame a Shelby** –Rachel se levantó quedando sentada.

**R. ¿Qué te dijo?**

**Q. Nada, el número que me dio esta fuera de servicio… yo solamente quería saber cómo esta Beth… pasar ese tiempo con Tommy me hizo extrañarla y sé que perdí todos mis derechos cuando la di en adopción** –sus ojos estaban llorosos- **no me malentiendas sé que eso fue lo mejor en ese tiempo no tenía nada, solo era una chica asustada y confundida, ni siquiera tenía el apoyo de mis padres… pero quisiera saber que está bien, cuanto ha crecido, si ya dijo su primera palabra** –las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas- **y además ahora no podré darte un hijo**

**R. Tranquila amor** –la abrazó- **Shelby la debe estar cuidando bien, por eso no deberías de preocuparte… verás que encontraremos alguna forma de comunicarnos con ella**

**Q. También quería invitarla a la ceremonia, tanto por Beth como por ti**

**R. Pues si sería bueno que estuviera aquí pero yo he vivido mucho tiempo sin ella… para mí lo único importante es que estemos tú y yo… y que estés bien** –Quinn se aferró con más fuerza al abrazo y dejando salir sus lágrimas ante las caricias de su esposa.

**Q. Te amo Rachel**

**R. Yo también te amo Quinn** –paso sus dedos por las mejillas rosadas para limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban para después besarla.

**L. Rachel** –dijo tocando la puerta-** te hablan de la pastelería**

**R. Ya voy** –dijo en voz alta para que la escuchará su padre- **ahora regreso amor, voy a cambiar la cita para otro día** –le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se levantó de la cama.

**Q. No amor, no la cambies, vamos y sirve que nos distraemos **–alcanzó a su esposa.

**R. ¿segura?**

**Q. Si, solo me lavaré la cara**

**R. Te espero abajo, iré a responder la llamada**

Quinn dejo conducir a Rachel, el camino fue en silencio, la morena en cada oportunidad que tenía aprovechaba para acariciar a su esposa o tomar su mano. En la pastelería les dieron varios sabores a probar, Rachel estaba más cariñosa con la rubia pues quería subirle el ánimo y sabía que necesitaba eso, le daba a probar los pasteles en la boca, en cada bocado que le daba aprovechaba para besarla, la abrazaba, la acariciaba y le dejo decidir el sabor y el diseño. Quinn agradecía los detalles que la morena tenía y el dejarla elegir el pastel fue una gran muestra pues sabía que a su esposa le gustaba tener todo controlado y controlado quería decir que ella elegía todo, y no es que le molestará al contrario Quinn siempre aceptaba pues le gustaba ver feliz a su esposa y eso la hacía feliz a ella.

**Q. Definitivamente tú me pones de buenas** –subía al auto.

**R. Me alegra escuchar eso** –comenzó a conducir.

**Q. ¿A dónde vamos?** –preguntó al ver que ese camino no era para ir a casa de los Berry.

**R. Te voy a secuestrar** –reía.

**Q. Que vaya por mi voluntad no es secuestro… ¿abusarás de mí?**

**R. Probablemente** –sonrió de manera coqueta.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	57. Chapter 57

Rachel siguió conduciendo durante unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar donde se estaciono.

**R. Esto lo había planeado antes de saber que estabas triste** –Quinn veía el lugar al que habían llegado.

**Q. ¿Y qué paso con tus reglas de higiene de los hoteles?** –preguntó ya siguiendo a su esposa a la entrada del hotel.

**R. Las reglas aún siguen en pie, pero esta vez me preparé desde antes** –respondió subiendo al elevador- **te dije que lo tenía planeado**

**Q. Si lo dijiste** –la morena la tomó de la mano.

Al llegar al séptimo piso el elevador se abrió dejando ver un largo pasillo con puertas en ambos lados de las paredes, al llegar a la puerta caoba que tenía el número veintidós Rachel abrió la puerta dándole paso a su esposa primero. La rubia pudo ver lo que había preparado su esposa, sonreía viendo a todos lados, la habitación olía a Rachel, no era muy grande de hecho era una habitación común, una cama matrimonial en el centro con sabanas color rosa, Quinn supo que esas eran de su esposa, las conocía, de lado derecho había unas puertas que daban al closet y de lado izquierdo otra que daba al baño. El piso se veía bastante limpio, en él había una manta con cojines perfectamente acomodados y varios platos con comida que parecía estar aún caliente, una botella de champagne y dos copas.

**Q. Esto es muy lindo de tu parte, me encanta** –estaba emocionada, abrazó a su esposa y la beso.

**R. Qué bueno que te guste amor… ¿tienes hambre?, la comida debe de estar caliente en este momento**

**Q. ¿Cómo le hiciste?**

**R. Tuve un poco de ayuda de Santana** –caminó hasta la manta haciéndole una seña a la rubia para que la acompañara.

Rachel preparo los platos para cada una mientras Quinn abría la botella y servía el líquido en las copas. Estuvieron comiendo entre mimos y besos, se daban de comer en la boca la una a la otra.

**Q. Me estas consintiendo demasiado, me voy a acostumbrar** –dijo bebiendo de su copa.

**R. Tú siempre eres la que tienes detalles románticos ya me tocaba a mi**

**Q. Estuvo deliciosa la comida amor**

**R. Si, estuvo muy buena… no sé de donde la saco Santana**

**Q. Al menos no trajo algo con carne** –las dos empezaron a reírse- **Amor ¿queé tipo de música quieres en la boda?**

**R. No hablemos de eso Quinn, no esta noche. Hice esto para desconectarnos de todo el estrés de la boda, de la graduación… además hoy te extrañe mucho**

**Q. Tienes razón preciosa** –la beso en los labios mordiendo el labio inferior de la morena-** esta noche será para nosotras**

**R. Hoy fui a comprar la ropa interior** –le guiño un ojo.

**Q. ¿Puedo verla?**

**R. No lo creo amor, tienes que esperar hasta el domingo**

**Q. No puedo esperar** –se mordió el labio- **¿A qué hora tienes planeado abusar de mí?** –preguntó levantando la ceja.

**R. Tenía planeado hacerlo desde que llegamos** –sonrió coqueta-** pero me contuve para hacerlo en este instante** –se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su esposa que no tardo en agarrarla levantándose también y quedando las dos de pie-** Rubia, haré que olvides todo y recuerdes solo mi nombre** –acercó sus labios para besar apasionadamente a su esposa.

Quinn posó sus manos en la cabeza de la morena para profundizar más el beso atrayéndola hacía ella metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños, lentamente fue bajando una de sus manos por el cuello dejando caricias hasta llegar al hombro y comenzar a deslizarle el tirante del vestido azul, lo bajo hasta el brazo cuando Rachel la detuvo.

**R. Hoy yo tomaré el control** –se acercó a besarle el cuello.

Sus manos las fue bajando acariciando el pecho, el abdomen hasta llegar el inicio del pantalón el cual empezó a desabrochar el botón y bajo el pequeño cierre y deslizo su mano dentro del pantalón, al sentir el contacto los ojos de la rubia se tornaron dorados, Rachel acarició varías veces sintiendo ya la humedad de su esposa que en cada movimiento dejaba escapar un sonido de placer de su boca. La morena deslizo de nuevo su mano pero esta vez fuera del pantalón, las fue moviendo hacía la parte trasera hasta llegar al trasero de Quinn el cual agarró con fuerza y la atrajo más hacía ella a la vez que la besaba desesperadamente, siguió deslizando sus manos, esta vez hacía arriba por debajo de la playera gris acariciando la espalda hasta llegar al broche del brassier, con un movimiento de sus manos desanudo la prenda, movió sus manos a la parte frontal donde comenzó a masajear lo pechos, realizo todo esto mientras seguía besando a su esposa y sentía como la respiración de Quinn se iba acelerando más y más, subió sus manos para quitarle la playera la cual aventó a alguna parte del piso, posteriormente con delicadeza retiro el brassier color verde agua dejándolo caer al piso también. La boca de Rachel se dirigió al cuello de su esposa deslizando su lengua, Quinn ya tenía la mano en llamas la cual trataba de mantenerla alejada de la morena para no quemar su vestido. La morena fue bajando sensualmente pasando su lengua por cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa que se le presentaba hasta llegar al borde del pantalón el cual tomó con sus dos manos y comenzó a deslizarlo hacía abajo hasta quitárselo por completo y aventarlo a algún lugar de la habitación. Rachel subió acariciando las piernas y cada parte de la piel de su esposa hasta llegar a su cintura donde enredo sus brazos, acercó sus labios a los labios rosados de la rubia para comenzar un beso apasionado entre ambas. La morena dios varios pasos hacia delante haciendo retroceder a Quinn hasta que choco con el borde de la cama donde la recostó delicadamente su esposa, la morena se agacho lentamente metiendo sus dedos sobre los bordes de las bragas y lentamente las fue bajando dejando a Quinn totalmente desnuda.

**R. Eres preciosa Quinn**

La morena se alejó un poco de la cama, paso sus dedos por los tirantes de su vestido quitándolos de sus hombros dejando que el vestido azul se deslizara por su cuerpo y cayera solo dejándola en ropa interior dejando asombrada a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Lo compraste por mí?**

**R. ¿Te gusta? Lo vi y no pude evitar comprarlo** –se dio la vuelta haciendo que Quinn se excitara más.

Traía puesto un boxer femenino color negro que dejaba ver la mitad de su trasero y en el centro de la parte delantera traía la imagen de una llama color rojo con los borde amarillo. Estando de espaldas se quitó el brassier negro dejando su espalada desnuda y dejándolo caer al piso.

**R. No has respondido, ¿te gusta?** –preguntó aun de espaldas, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro y con su brazo tapándose las boobies.

**Q. Ah.. ah…** -trataba de formar palabras.

**R. Lo tomaré como un si** –se quitó la última prenda agachándose.

Camino de regreso hasta la cama, subió las dos rodillas sobre la cama y apoyándose con las dos manos se dirigió hasta Quinn quien la miraba llena de deseo. Al llegar a su boca la beso jugueteando con su lengua, la rubia la abrazo, con su mano derecha en llamas acariciaba la espalda moren mientras la izquierda la iba guiando hasta el centro húmedo de su esposa el que comenzó a acariciar, Rachel de nuevo deslizo sus labios al cuello pálido el cual besaba y lamia dejando marcas en cada parte por la que sus labios aparecían, fue deslizándolos hacía el pecho, con su lengua dibujaba círculos sobre el pezón rosado y erecto, paso en medio de las bobbies donde beso y lamio un par de veces antes de pasar a la otra bobbie en la que le mordió el pezón, Quinn dejó escapar un fuerte gemido seguido del nombre de Rachel. La morena se guio camino hasta el abdomen bien formado de la rubia, introdujo su lengua en el ombligo haciendo estremecer a su esposa, empezó a besar el vientre y fue bajando dejando besos en cada parte, beso los muslos y fue bajando por toda la pierna hasta llegar al pie el cual beso para después meterse uno de los dedos a su boca, la rubia había seguido con la mirada a la pequeña morena, con su mano izquierda se aferraba a la sabana. Rachel realizo lo mismo con la otra pierna pero por esta fue subiendo hasta llegar a su centro donde le abrió las piernas y lentamente fue introduciendo su lengua provocando un grito de placer de Quinn, la morena había comenzado un vaivén que provocaba que su esposa gritará su nombre con cada movimiento de su lengua.

Rachel dejo de besar esa parte de su esposa, la tomó de la pierna y suavemente le dio la vuelta dejando a la rubia de espalda, se acostó sobre ella dejándole sentir su cuerpo a la rubia, beso la parte trasera del cuello y fue bajando su boca hasta llegar a la espalda la cual también beso. La morena se puso de rodillas levantando a su esposa con ella para que quedarán en la misma posición pero siguiendo de espaldas a ella, la acomodo el trasero en su centro, con su mano acaricio el cuello bajándola hasta su centro donde acaricio para posteriormente introducir uno de sus dedos, con su otra mano le masajeaba la boobie. Quinn se movía al igual que gemía, algunas veces Rachel le mordía la espalda pues con el movimiento que hacía su mujer le restregaba el trasero en su centro provocándole placer, Rachel aumento la velocidad deslizándose en el húmedo centro cada vez más rápido hasta que Quinn detuvo su movimiento con un grito en el cual mencionaba el nombre de la morena.

Las dos se tiraron a la cama con la respiración agitada. Rachel cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar la respiración cuando sintió algo sobre ella, al abrirlos vio a su rubia sobre ella.

**Q. Te voy a demostrar por qué me gusta tanto esta posición** –comenzó a moverse mientras posaba sus manos en las boobies de su esposa.

Rachel veía como los cabellos dorados se movían sin control mientras Quinn se mordía el labio, la rubia se movía hacía adelante y hacia atrás, con cada movimiento Rachel soltaba un gemido, entre más fuerte gritaba la morena, la rubia aceleraba más el movimiento, se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, podían sentir la humedad la una de la otra. Quinn soltó de la mano a su esposa haciendo que esta lña tomará de la cintura atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo hasta que comenzó a gritar el nombre de su esposa, al escucharlo la rubia sabía que estaba próximo el orgasmo de su mujer por lo que acelero haciéndola gritar anunciando la culminación del acto.

Quinn se acostó a lado de su esposa, la morena estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento de nuevo, cuando se calmó un poco se acostó en el pecho pálido de su mujer.

**R. Te amo Quinn**

**Q. Yo a ti preciosa** –dijo cerrando los ojos- **y quiero más, tengo tantas ganas de ti**

Quinn se dio media vuelta para poder besar a su esposa desesperadamente, posó su mano izquierda en la cama para detener su peso y poco a poco acomodarse entre sus piernas, Rachel empezó a mover sus caderas para hacer fricción con el otro cuerpo que la acompañaba en esa cama, la rubia fue acariciando los pechos de Rachel con su mano derecha y fue bajándola por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde se movió un poco para poder darle acceso a sus dedos a esa parte del cuerpo de la morena que tanto la enloquecía, movía su mano lentamente haciendo gemir a su linda esposa como nunca antes lo había hecho, Quinn se sentía tan excitada con solo tocarla que sentía las vibraciones del cuerpo de Rachel, sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho de tan rápido que latía al igual que el de su mujer pues lo sentía contra su pecho, sentía como la morena encajaba sus uñas en la espalda, acción que hacía que se excitará cada vez más. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en su esposa haciendo que el cuerpo de Rachel se aquerará haciéndolas compenetrar tanto como si fuera una, sentía como si fuera a estallar en llamas, acelero más el movimiento con su mano.

**R. ¡Quinn! **–Gemía- **¡Quinn! Estoy cerca amor** –gritaba gimiendo.

La rubia siguió con el movimiento de su mano hasta que sintió como su cuerpo juntó con el de la hermosa morena que la acompañaba en esa acción se iban tensando hasta que juntas soltaron un sonoro gritó de placer.

Quinn dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Rachel quien sentía el latir del corazón de su esposa y los jadeos para poder recuperar el aliento.

**R. ¿Qu… Qué hiciste?** –su voz aún estaba entrecortada- **podía sentir tu placer junto al mío** –la rubia no respondió pues seguía recuperando fuerzas ya que había terminado agotada, sensación que ya no estaba acostumbrada a sentir.

Los detectores de humo de la habitación comenzaron a sonar haciendo reaccionar a las dos chicas.

**R. ¡La sabana Quinn!** –gritó, la sabana cerca de sus piernas estaba encendida. La rubia volteo rápido y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el fuego se apagara-** ¿Cómo sucedi… ¿Usaste tu mano con llamas dentro de mí?**

**Q. Oh… sí, creo que si** –respondió después de haberse quedado callada durante unos segundos- **¿te lastime?**

**R. No, claro que no, es el mejor sexo que hemos tenido… podía sentir que éramos una**

**Q. ¿También lo sentiste?**

**R. Si** –sonrió.

**Q. ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?**

**R. Pero no sobre la cama**

Después de varias posiciones más con su nuevo descubrimiento se quedaron dormidas, hasta que el sonido anunciando un mensaje despertó a las chicas, ya había amanecido. Rachel beso a su rubia y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Quinn vio su celular para ver el mensaje el cual era de Frannie diciéndole que ya habían llevado el mobiliario para la ceremonia.

**Q. Ya me hacía falta esto** –dijo entrando al baño y abriendo la llave de la regadera.

**R. Yo también** –se acercó a ella abrazándola por atrás- **además es para que no te excites con otras mujeres** – le beso la mejilla y se metió a la regadera. Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta recordando lo que había pasado con Brittany.

**Q. Oh… yo… yo te lo iba a decir** –tartamudeo.

**R. No lo dudo amor, ahora ven, báñate conmigo** –le extendió la mano la cual la rubia la tomó en seguida entrando a la regadera.

**Q. ¿Estas enojada?** –susurro.

**R. Claro que no, te entiendo. Habías… habíamos estado un poco frustradas sexualmente ya que siempre había algo que nos lo impedía… además Brittany es guapa, pero no lo vuelvas hacer** –la beso en los labios- **¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes por lo de ayer**

**Q. Pues… más relajada pero es algo que siempre traeré conmigo pero no puedo dejar que eso me afecte, ella tendrá su vida y yo la mía y debo de respetar eso**

**R. Verás que todo saldrá bien y algún día sabremos de ellas**

**Q. Eso espero, me gustaría verla**

**R. Hoy iremos a cenar con Santana y Brittany y todos los chicos del glee club… hablando de los del glee club, ¿qué crees que no enteramos?**

**Q. ¿Ahora que paso?**

**R. Mercedes está embarazada**

**Q. ¿De Sam?** –preguntó sorprendida por la noticia.

**R. ¿Por qué todos preguntan si es de Sam?**

**Q. Porque Mercedes andaba con otro tipo que no recuerdo su nombre**

**R. Sabes que Mercedes no es de esas mujeres, por supuesto que es de Sam**

**Q. Pues un bebe es una bendición pero a esta edad se la van a ver difícil si es que se lo quedan**

**R. Pues si se lo quieren quedar y supongo que se casaran y ahí entra una cosa buena y una mala para nosotras**

**Q. ¿Nosotras que tenemos que ver en eso?**

**R. Claro que si amor, la buena es que sabemos que Sam es fértil** –volteo a ver sorprendida a su esposa mientras se enjabonaba, no la interrumpió pues quería saber que seguía- **y además podremos ver como es el bebe si es bonito o no, o si nace sano ya sabes por qué le pediremos el esperma**

**Q. Estamos hablando de un bebe no de una cosa**

**R. Ya sé amor, pero es una buena notica porque podremos ver cómo sale**

**Q. ¿Cómo puedes estar diciendo esas cosas?, no podrás saberlo porque tú y Mercedes son diferentes y la mezcla de genes es diferente**

**R. Pero también podremos ver si sale bonito o feo, porque si tú y yo podríamos tener un hijo lo aceptaría porque sería perfecto pero como sabemos que eso no se puede y si puedo decidir, decido tener un hijo bonito**

**Q. Cada vez me sorprendes más Rachel Berry, no puedo esperar a que me digas cual es la mala**

**R. En que seguramente Mercedes y Sam se van a casar y que tal que no está de acuerdo en que nos done su esperma, podríamos hacerlo a escondidas o robarlo aunque no sé cómo porque al parecer no utilizan condón** –Quinn la escuchaba tratando de evitar soltar la carcajada- **además nos descubrirían cuando nuestro hijo nazca con una bocota… ¡La bocota Quinn! ese sería un gran problema, yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga una bocota… pero es el único chico que conozco que se parece a ti, es atlético y parece ser muy sano** –se quedó pensando, Quinn tenía la mano en la boca para no reírse.

**Q. Todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso amor**

**R. Tienes razón aún tenemos tiempo para convencer a Mercedes**

**Q. Además no le hemos preguntado**

**R. Este no es momento para hacer ese tipo de preguntas, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?**

**Q. Tienes razón Rachel, no sé en qué estaba pensando** –lo decía irónicamente.

**R. Además tenemos que ver cómo nace el niño antes de pedírselo ¿Qué no me estas escuchando?**

**Q. Claro que sí, perdón amor**

Terminaron de bañarse, recogieron las cosas que Rachel había llevado, como la sabana que tenía varías quemaduras, se pusieron la ropa que llevaban el día anterior pues no habían llevado algún cambio, Rachel saco del closet las sabanas del hotel las cuales dejo en la cama y antes de salir del hotel pagaron los daños que habían provocado con sus acciones de la noche anterior.

Al llegar a casa de los Fabray no vieron a nadie y se fueron directamente al jardín donde estaban las sillas y las mesas que les habían llevado esa mañana para la ceremonia.

**R. ¡Quinn!** –Dijo enfadada al ver las sillas- **esas no son las sillas que elegimos, ¿Cómo te pudiste haber equivocado?, te las deje señaladas**

**Q. Yo pedí las que dejaste señaladas en el folleto y esas pedí** –respondió irritada.

**R. ¿Cómo las vamos a utilizar? Las sillas no combinan con las mesas, no combinarán con las flores, con los adornos… quería que todo fuera perfecto**

**Q. Amor, podemos quitarle los adornos que no combinan a las sillas**

**R. No es lo mismo Quinn**

**Q. En este momento voy a marcarles para que se lleven estas sillas y traigan las que tú quieres**

**R. No, nos van a querer cobrar extra**

**Q. No importa lo que cobren, quiero que estés contenta** –se alejó unos pasos de la morena y llevándose su móvil al oído.

Russel y Judy salieron de la cocina, Rachel se les quedo viendo, Quinn los saludo con la mano pues ya estaba hablando por teléfono.

**R. Hola señor Fabray, hola Judy** –dijo tímida pues sabía que habían escuchado todo.

**Ru. ¿Qué paso Rachel?**

**R. Hubo una equivocación con las sillas** –volteo a ver a su esposa que hablaba por teléfono.

**Q. No importa le cargo extra, quiero que se cambie el día de hoy** –le hizo una seña a la morena para que se acercará con el folleto, la cual se acercó rápido- **si la que trajeron fue la 52 c y yo quiero la 54b… si pero que sea hoy… si a la misma dirección…. Gracias**

**J. ¿Cuáles fueron las que elegiste Rachel? Porque estas están muy bonitas** –Rachel se fue con Judy a la cocina mostrándole el folleto.

Quinn fue hasta su padre que seguía en la puerta del jardín que daba a la cocina viendo las sillas.

**Q. ¿Qué tal el viaje papá?** –lo abrazó.

**Ru. Bien, pero un poco cansado para Nicole**

**Q. Me imagino, ¿se vinieron en avión o condujeron?**

**R. En avión pero sufrió muchos mareos y se quedó descansando en el hotel** –el teléfono Quinn sonó anunciando un mensaje.

_Para Quinn: Fabray a las seis en McDonalds. S._

**Q. ¿McDonalds?** –lo dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

**Ru. ¿McDonalds?... supe que te hiciste vegetariana**

**Q. Si** –respondió sin verlo pues le respondía el mensaje a Santana diciéndole que estarían allá.

**Ru. ¿No crees que eres demasiado condescendiente con tu esposa? Como que te dejas dominar mucho** –Quinn dejo el celular y volteo a verlo, traía las manos en los bolsillos y no dejaba de mirar a Rachel-** los Fabray no somos así, míranos a tu hermana y a mí** –volteo a ver a su hija más grande quien estaba junto a Rachel y Judy viendo el catalogo para después pasar su mirada a Jeremy quien estaba sirviéndole comida a Tommy.

**Q. Papá ¿esta es una forma sutil de decirme mandilona?**

**Ru. Solo digo que dejas que tu esposa decide todo, hay que mantenerlas controladas, hay que ceder una o dos veces pero no más, hay que tener carácter**

**Q. Si ser mandilona es consentir a mi esposa, entonces lo soy** –Entró a la cocina dejando parado afuera a Russel quien segundos después la siguió.

Quinn abrazó a Rachel por atrás posando su cabeza en el hombro, Russel las observaba mientras se servía una copa de vino.

**Ru. Rachel me gustaría conocer a tu padres** –las tres Fabray voltearon a verlo al igual que la morena.

**R. Si, cuando usted quiera señor Fabray** –respondió sonriendo.

**Ru. ¿Qué te parece si los invito a comer mañana después de la graduación? Así reunimos a las dos familias, Fabray-Berry, y celebramos que se hayan graduado**

**R. Sí, yo les aviso**

**Ru. Y una última cosa Rachel… dime Russel**

**R. Si claro, señ… Russel**

**L. Russel, querido** –dijo entrando a la cocina.

**Ru. Lauren no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿Cómo estás?** –la saludo con un beso en cada mejilla.

**L. Si, Quinn me invito a su ceremonia**

**F. Por desgracia** –susurro.

**Ru. Me da gusto que sean amigas, pero hubiera traído a tu hermano** –las otras cuatro mujeres veían la interacción que tenían, Frannie nada más rodaba los ojos.

**L. Si vino, está en la casa de… ¿Qué apellido tiene tu nuera?**

**Ru. Berry**

**L. Oh, ahí esta**

**Q. Oye Lauren, iremos a comer a McDonalds ¿Quieres venir?**

**L. Quinn, estoy esperando que tú papá se apiade de mí y me invite a conocer su ciudad**

**Ru. Yo encantado, vamos por Nicole al hotel y salimos a algún lado**

**L. Pues yo estoy lista**

**Ru. Entonces vámonos… nos vemos más tarde chicas**

**L. Se divierten en McDonalds** –Frannie se despidió con una sonrisa fingida y moviendo su mano.

**F. Querido Russel** –imitaba a Lauren y dando al aire el doble beso que le había dado a su papá, cuando se escuchó que la puerta se cerró, Quinn y Rachel se reían.

**J. No se burlen** –reprendía a las tres.

**F. Es una pesada mamá… Quinn ¿Cómo que irás a McDonalds? Eso es para pobres** –seguía con su imitación, haciendo reír a las otras dos.

**Q. A papá le cae muy bien**

**F. Por supuesto, es la hija que nunca tuvo** –las dos hermanas Fabray soltaron la carcajada.

**J. Ya basta, no digan eso, las quiere mucho a las dos**

**Q. Solo bromeamos mamá**

**R. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras a McDonalds Frannie?**

**F. Cuñada McDonalds es para pobres** –haciendo reír nuevamente a todas.

**J. Basta**

**F. Si, si voy, así hago que Tommy se distraiga un rato**

**Q. Bueno, nosotras iremos a cambiarnos… pasamos por ustedes al rato**

**F. Ni crean que no me he fijado que esa es la ropa que traían ayer, sucias** –Judy volteo a ver a las dos, Rachel se puso nerviosa y roja.

**Q. Ya vámonos Rachel** –la tomó de la mano- **nos vemos más tarde mamá**

**J. Adiós Judy**

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, la rubia lo encendió y arrancó.

**R. Definitivamente los Fabray tienen un detector de sexo**

**Q. Creo que estas exagerando Rachel** –se reía.

**R. Son demasiado coincidencias y tu mamá realmente debe creer que soy una depravada sexual**

**Q. Rachel somos una pareja recién casada es normal que tengamos sexo, no te preocupes por eso**

**R. Me preocupa lo que piense tu mamá**

**Q. Mi mamá debe pensar que nunca me había visto tan feliz y es gracias a ti y no hablo del sexo** –Rachel sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de su esposa que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades.

Gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos


	58. Chapter 58

En casa de los Berry encontraron a los tres hombres desayunando, los dos hombres mayores estaban encantados con Ethan.

**Q. Hola Hiram, Leroy, Ethan** –saludo sonriente para después tomar una manzana.

**H. Estas de buen humor Quinn**

**E. Hiciste buen trabajo** –veía a la morena quien solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Los papás de la morena voltearon a ver a Quinn quien también sonrió.

**R. Quinn vamos a descansar un rato** –tomó de la mano a su esposa.

**L. No quiero escuchar ruidos extraño eh**

**R. No papá**

**Q. Ethan prepárate por que a las seis tenemos un compromiso**

**E. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?**

**Q. Tú prepárate**

Al subir a la habitación de la morena Quinn se acostó en la cama mientras Rachel buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse.

**Q. Tú cama es tan cómoda**

**R. Ahora es nuestra cama Quinn** –dijo sacando una playera.

**Q. Ven acuéstate conmigo**

**R. Ya voy amor, quiero cambiarme la ropa interior y tú deberías hacer lo mismo**

**Q. No, me quedaré desnuda**

**R. ¿Crees que cuando tengamos nuestros hijos nos importe que tengan sexo en casa? digo porque es mejor que lo tengan en nuestra casa que en otro lugar donde podrían estar expuestos a otras cosas**

**Q. No sé, creo que deberías hacerle una presentación en power point** –dijo quitándose la playera.

**R. ¿Te burlas de mis presentaciones? Porque ya hice una de mis votos ¿Tú ya los escribiste?**

**Q. Ammm… pues… ya los empecé pero no los he terminado** –mintió.

**R. Espero que esta vez no llegues con una hoja arrugada y diciendo que te gusta el sexo conmigo**

**Q. Pero me gusta** –terminaba de quitarse el pantalón

**R. Sí, pero no debes de decirlo delante de mi familia ni de la tuya** –se quitó el vestido- **¿no vas a invitar a esa amiguita tuya? Hanna… podríamos incluirla junto con Tommy en la ceremonia**

**Q. Si lo pensé pero siento que si la vuelvo a ver no la dejaré ir y en este momento creo que no estamos preparadas para formar una familia, al menos no con más integrantes, sería difícil para ella como para nosotras, ya sabes la universidad, el dinero, que estaremos alejadas además no sería justo invitar solo a Hanna, están los otros niños también**

**R. Tienes razón pero podríamos hacer algo por ellos**

**Q. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos que los regalos para la boda sea algo para llevarles a ellos?**

**R. Awww, eres tan linda** –se puso la playera y un short- **¿no crees que nos harán falta cosas para el departamento?**

**Q. Tengo el dinero con el que iba a pagar la renta del departamento de Yale, con eso amueblamos el depa además sería muy complicado llevar las cosas de aquí hasta allá**

**R. Entonces les enviaré un correo a mis invitados para informarles de los cambios**

**Q. Amor acuérdame de pedir una tarjeta adicional a la mía para dártela**

**R. No hace falta amor** –dijo sentada en el escritorio enviando ya el correo.

**Q. Y creo que serás una suegra posesiva y más si tenemos un niño** –al escuchar eso la morena se volteó rápido.

**R. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**Q. Porque eres muy celosa**

**R. Tú eres más celosa que yo Quinn**

**Q. Solo contigo, no creo que con nuestros hijos**

**R. ¿crees que seremos buenas madres?**

**Q. Definitivamente tú si**

**R. ¿Por qué crees que tú no?**

**Q. Porqué creo que soy insensible**

**R. Claro que no, eres tierna, dulce, romántica**

**Q. Solo contigo, no sé si con nuestros hijos**

**R. Yo creo que sí, no digas eso**

**Q. Ya vente a acostar** –estaba acostada en la cama desnuda.

**R. ¿Me estas provocando Quinn Fabray?**

**Q. Depende, ¿quieres más?**

**R. Me gustaría pero no, mis padres estarán con un oído puesto en nosotras… además no puedes evitar gritar**

**Q. Mira quien lo dice, la que llega a las notas altas cuando llega al orgasmo**

**R. Es solo para demostrarte que haces buen trabajo**

**Q. Ya ven, quiero que me abraces**

**R. Ya, es el último correo que voy a enviar**

Quinn cerró los ojos, solo sintió cuando los brazos de su esposa se envolvieron en su cuerpo y así se quedaron hasta quedarse dormidas.

**E. ¿Hey no íbamos a salir a las seis?** –dijo tocando la puerta lo cual despertó a Rachel.

**R. Si, ahora bajamos**

**E. Bueno, las espero**

**R. Amor** –movía lentamente a su rubia-** despierta, ya son las seis**

**Q. No quiero ir amor**

**R. Tenemos que ir, es algo muy importante para Santana**

**Q. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante en McDonalds?**

**R. Levántate ya, te cuento en el auto**

Quinn de mala gana se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse, Rachel también se arreglaba a la vez que veía su móvil, tenía mensajes de Frannie, de Santana y de Puck. Rachel agarraba de la mano a Quinn para sacarla de la habitación siendo que la rubia aún no se ponía los zapatos los cuales alcanzó a agarrar con la mano.

**R. Yo conduzco Quinn** –dijo terminando de agarrarse el cabello.

**Q. No, ya sé cómo conduces cuando tienes prisa**

**E. ¿A dónde vamos?**

**R. Súbete**

**E. Que mandona es tu mujer**

**Q. Ya sé**

**R. Los estoy escuchando… rápido Quinn**

Rápidamente llegaron a casa de los Fabray, Rachel se subió al mustang a la vez que Jeremy, Frannie y Tommy salían de la casa.

**J. Olvide la sillita del auto** –dijo regresando a la casa, Rachel desesperada aceleraba el auto para apurar a Jeremy.

**F. Pobre Jeremy** –dijo subiendo al lugar del copiloto del Camaro donde estaba Ethan y Quinn los que no pudieron evitar reírse.

**Q. Iré a decirle que no vaya tan rápido**

**F. Suerte hermanita**

**Q. Amor no vayas a ir tan rápido, recuerda que ese auto es un poco sensible con el acelerador**

**F. Si cuñada, recuerda que llevas a mi esposo y a mi hijo ahí**

Jeremy salía con la sillita, trataba de acomodarla en el auto pero no podía.

**J. Es muy difícil ponerla en un deportivo**

**R. Es para cualquier tipo de auto Jeremy** –dijo desesperada.

**J. Si pero no encuentro como ponerla**

**R. Entonces deberías de irte atrás con él**

**J. No, no ya está** –acomodo al niño y se sentó en el lado del copiloto- **listo**

La morena no lo pensó y arrancó.

**E. Con todo respeto Quinn pero tu esposa me da miedo**

**F. ¿Qué hay tan importante en McDonalds que Rachel esta así?**

**Q. No sé** –el auto seguía parado, la rubia se había quedado impactada por cómo había arrancado su esposa.

**E. ¿Vamos a McDonalds? Y yo me vestí así -**el chico iba vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa de color azul y un saco.

**F. Te ves muy bien Ethan**

**E. Gracias Frannie** –Quinn solo rodo los ojos.

Sonó el móvil de Quinn.

**Q. Es Rachel** –respondió poniendo el alta voz.

**R. Ya voy conduciendo y no veo tu auto en el retrovisor, ¿en dónde estás?**

**Q. Me quede un poco atrás, pero ya voy**

**R. Rápido amor porque Santana estará desesperada… te amo** -terminó la llamada.

**J. ¿Cómo haces para que una Fabray haga lo que tú pidas? He intentado de diferentes maneras con Frannie y no me funciona**

**R. Es diferente Jeremy**

**J. ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué? Conozco a Quinn desde hace tiempo y se cómo es su temperamento, es igual que todos los Fabray, dominantes**

**R. Es diferente porque las dos somos mujeres**

**J. No entiendo**

**R. Es que Quinn si es dominante, pero me ama y trata de satisfacerme en todo lo que quiero y no digo que Frannie no te amé si no que como te dije somos mujeres y somos más tolerantes… no sé cómo explicarlo pero si te molesta o si quieres imponer cosas creo que debes ser más fuerte en tu carácter pero no quiere decir que eso yo haga con Quinn, solo es un consejo**

**J. Lo tomaré en cuenta… por cierto disculpa por lo de la otra noche**

**R. No te preocupes, tienes suerte que Judy no los haya escuchado**

**J. No siempre fue así, cuando éramos novios y entraba a hurtadillas a su casa, Judy siempre nos encontraba**

**R. Si, los Fabray son unos detectores del sexo**

**J. Al menos siempre agradecí que no fuera Russel, parece mafioso**

**R. Impone mucho**

**J. Pero es agradable… algunas veces** -Rachel vio por el retrovisor y ya podía ver que el camaro se acercaba.

**F. ¿Sigues jugando futbol Ethan?** –Frannie se agarraba el cabello, Quinn había visto tantas veces eso que era cuando su hermana coqueteaba con algún chico.

**E. Si, obtuve una beca en Yale gracias a eso**

**F. ¿Y qué estudiarás en Yale?**

**E. Leyes**

**F. Que coincidencia, mi hermana también. Seguramente nos veremos muy frecuentemente** –Quinn suspiraba al escuchar a su hermana.

Al llegar al estacionamiento ya los esperaban Rachel, Jeremy y Tommy en la puerta.

**R. Santana me va a matar Quinn** –dijo tomándola de la mano- **le prometí que estaríamos a tiempo**

**Q. ¿A tiempo de qué?** –entraban ya al lugar seguidos de los otros cuatro.

**R. Ya te voy a contar**

**Q. Llevas contándome desde la mañana, dime de que se trata**

**R. Bueno es que Santana…**

**S. Berry dijiste que llegarías a tiempo, teníamos un trato**

**R. Ya sé, perdón se nos hizo un poco tarde**

**Q. Hola Santana**

**S. Hola Fabrays y hombre que no conozco** –Jeremy, Frannie y Ethan estaban atrás de las chicas, Tommy se había ido a los juegos.

**E. Ethan**

**S. Si lo que sea… vamos ya llegaron todos, enserio conejitos deben de dejar de tener sexo antes de salir a sus compromisos** –jalo a Rachel del brazo y se fueron las dos hablando.

**Q. Creo que buscaremos nuestros asientos solos** –volteo a ver a todos lados hasta que vio a Puck con la mano arriba hablándole.

**F. ¿No es ese el papá de tu hija?**

**E. ¿Tienes una hija?** –preguntó asombrado.

**Q. Larga historia Ethan, vamos** –caminaron hasta la mesa donde ya se encontraban los chicos- **hola, les presento a mi hermana Frannie, mi cuñado Jeremy y él es Ethan**

Todos se saludaron, la rubia presentó a todos para después tomar sus asientos, todos hablaban entre sí, aún no habían ordenado pues estaba esperando a que llegaran.

**B. Quinn ¿sabes dónde está Santy?** –le preguntó pues estaba sentada frente a Quinn.

**Q. Se fue con Rachel pero no sé a donde**

**B. Bueno** –respondió triste

**Q. ¿Qué hacemos en McDonalds?**

**B. Venimos a comer Quinn** –dijo como algo obvio.

Rachel y Santana regresaron a donde estaban los demás, la morena se sentó junto a su esposa y la latina junto a su novia.

**R. Ya pedimos para todos** –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Q. ¿Pediste una hamburguesa?**

**R. No pedí una ensalada… pero para ti si pedí una con tocino, las vi y se veían deliciosas, sé que te encantará **

**Q. Gracias…** -decía desconcertada ante el comentario sobre la hamburguesa-** ¿Ahora si me dirás que hacemos aquí?**

**R. Claro** –volteo a ver a Santana que estaba hablando distraída con Brittany y se acercó al oído de su esposa a susurrarle mientras con su mano acaricio su cara.

Jeremy veía atentamente a Rachel pues quería observar cómo se comportaba con su cuñada al verla hacerle cariñitos a la rubia se acercó más a Frannie y paso su brazo sobre su hombro, Frannie al sentirlo volteo a verla extrañada pues las muestras de cariños entre ellos ya no eran tan frecuentes pero le gusto así que se acercó más a él y se acomodó en su pecho.

**Q. ¡¿En McDonlads?!** –dijo exaltada llamando la atención de todos.

**R. Shhh** –sonrió para que los demás volvieran a lo suyo- **baja la voz. Me negué pero Santana insistió**

**Q. Creo que ahora lo pienso mejor creo que es buena idea para ella**

Uno de los empleados se acercó llevándoles la comida, los chicos comieron y platicaban de lo pronto que se irían varios a las universidades, de la fiesta que harían al siguiente día para celebrar su graduación.

**P. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos les advierto que nadie debe de faltar pues será la última fiesta juntos…**

**T. No estamos todos, falta Finn. ¿Por qué no vino Kurt?** –preguntó la chica asiática.

**K. Ehh… pues… está un poco enfermo**

**Mi. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Si podrá estar en la graduación verdad?** –ahora cuestiono el otro asiático.

**K. S… si solo que ahorita está un poco indispuesto pero si estará ahí, nada grave** –volteo a ver a su novio.

Los chicos siguieron comiendo, algunos pedían más entre ellos estaba Ethan que había pedido más hamburguesas pues como era un chico grande le gustaba comer mucho, Quinn se comió dos pues como el dijo Rachel se veía y estaba deliciosa.

**E. Quinn** –le dijo en voz baja a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado- **me siento incomodo por cómo me ven** –la rubia volteo a ver a que se refería y vio que Tina, Mercedes, Sugar y hasta Brittany no le quitaban la mirada de encima, Sugar fue haciéndose espacio para poder sentarse a lado del chico.

**Q. Ignóralas**

**E. Trataré**

Puck les contó que su plan de irse a California seguía en pie al igual que el de la limpieza de piscinas solo que esta vez su socio sería Sam que el próximo año lo alcanzaría allá pues necesitaba juntar dinero por lo del bebe, mientras estuviera en Lima él seguiría con las de la ciudad. Mike se iría a una universidad de San francisco, Kurt se iría a Los Angeles con Mercedes así le ayudaría con el bebe. Santana había terminado aceptando la beca que le ofrecieron en la universidad de San Diego, de Finn no sabían nada.

Todos terminaron de comer, la mayoría muy llenos por la cantidad de hamburguesas que habían ingerido. Frannie, Jeremy y Ethan habían encajado bien con los chicos.

De repente las luces comenzaron a apagarse, algunos quedaron desconcertados y otros gritaron como Sugar. Una melodía comenzó a escucharse, Santana se levantó, tomó la mano de su novia y comenzó a cantar.

**_S. You've been on my mind,_**

**_I grow fonder every day,_**

**_Lose myself in time,_**

**_Just thinking of your face,_**

**_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,_**

**_You're the only one that I want,_**

**_I don't know why I'm scared,_**

**_I've been here before,_**

**_Every feeling, every word,_**

**_I've imagined it all,_**

**_You'll never know if you never try,_**

**_To forget your past and simply be mine,_**

**_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_**

**_Promise I'm worth it,_**

**_To hold in your arms,_**

**_So come on and give me a chance,_**

**_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_**

**_Until the end starts,_**

**_If I've been on your mind,_**

**_You hang on every word I say,_**

**_Lose yourself in time,_**

**_At the mention of my name,_**

**_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,_**

**_And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?_**

**_I don't know why I'm scared,_**

**_'Cause I've been here before,_**

**_Every feeling, every word,_**

**_I've imagined it all,_**

**_You'll never know if you never try,_**

**_To forget your past and simply be mine,_**

**_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_**

**_I promise I'm worth it, mmm,_**

**_To hold in your arms,_**

**_So come on and give me a chance,_**

**_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_**

**_Until the end starts,_**

Santana veía a los ojos a su novia quien sonreía encantada. Las otras se abrazaron aprovechando la atmosfera romántica que la latina había formado. Quinn tenía abrazada a su esposa muy cerca de su cuerpo hasta que se movió un poco para ayudar a cantar a Santana.

_**S y R. I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,**_

_**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,**_

_**Nobody's pefect,**_

_**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**_

_**Trust me I've learned it,**_

_**Nobody's pefect,**_

_**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**_

_**Trust me I've learned it,**_

_**Nobody's pefect,**_

_**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**_

_**Trust me I've learned it,**_

_**Nobody's pefect,**_

_**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**_

_**Trust me I've learned it,**_

Al terminar de cantar Rachel regreso a los brazos de su esposa, quien no le había quitado la mirada y la beso. Santana trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran pues los ojos de Brittany ya se veían acuosos.

_**S. So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**_

_**I promise I'm worth it,**_

_**To hold in your arms,**_

_**So come on and give me a chance,**_

_**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**_

_**Until the end starts,**_

_**Come on and give me a chance,**_

_**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**_

_**Until the end starts.**_

Al terminar la canción los chicos se quedaron callados, la iluminación regreso al lugar. Santana tomó la mano de su rubia de ojos azules para ayudarla a parar para que estuvieran de frente.

**S. Brittany eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… tú me das seguridad y siempre supe que eras tú la persona que amaba y que siempre amaré… ahora que estaremos alejadas quiero darte esto** –saco una caja pequeña blanca– **para que sepas que siempre seré tuya y quiero que lo aceptes para que seas solo mía** –abrió la caja dejando ver un par de anillos de plata, Santana ya había dejado salir las lágrimas al igual que su novia al escuchar lo que le decía- **no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo es un compromiso de amor… te pediré matrimonio cuando tenga con que comprarte el anillo que te mereces y nunca más te dejaré ir y así estar por siempre juntas**

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando las palabras de la latina y esperando la respuesta de la chica de ojos azules, Quinn sonreía al estar compartiendo con sus dos mejores amigas un momento tan especial, las chicas estaba conmovidas por el gesto de Santana.

**B. Claro que si Santy… pero no te enojes si lo llegó a perder** –esto hizo reír a la latina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

**S. Te amo** –tomó uno de los anillos y se lo puso a su novia.

**B. Te amo también** –le dio un beso- **déjame ponerte el otro** –tomó el anillo restante y lo puso en el dedo de la latina.

Los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar, empezaron a levantarse para felicitarlas.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	59. Chapter 59

**Q. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes** –abrazó a Santana- **¿pero por qué no me dijiste nada?**

**S. No te quejes rubia, tu esposa me ayudo… y no preguntes por qué en McDonlads**

**Q. No lo haré, sé que es el lugar favorito de Britt**

**R. Felicidades Brittany** –abrazó a la rubia de ojos azules- **déjame ver tu anillo** –pidió separándose de ella.

**B. Es precioso Rachel, me lo dio Santy** –dijo extendiendo su mano- **mira Quinn** –le enseño la mano a su amiga.

**Q. Esta genial Britt** –la abrazó.

Las chicas les dieron espacio para que los demás se acercaran a ellas, Quinn tenía abrazada a Rachel por la cintura cuando Puck se paró frente a ellas.

**P. Quinn tú hermana esta…**

**Q. No lo digas**

**P. Oh los genes Fabray… debes de apartarme una hija** –las dos chicas se quedaron viendo al chico que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**Q. Haré como que no escuche eso**

**R. ¿Noah sabes que tienes una hija con ella verdad?** –de repente Puck se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Puck no supo que decir y se fue apenado.

**Q. ¿A dónde iremos a festejar?** –preguntó a sus dos amigas.

**S. Iremos a festejar Brittany y yo porqué ya estuve alejada de ella mucho tiempo por culpa de Tú vestido** –Santana caminó haciendo que su novia caminará tras ella pues la llevaba de la mano.

**B. Quinn el vestido está listo solo tienes que ir a probártelo** –dijo mientras decía adiós con la mano.

**F. ¿Nos vamos?, Tommy ya se está durmiendo** –preguntó a su hermana.

**Q. Si** –dijo haciendo un gesto de malestar- **creo que comí demasiado** –se tocó el estomago

**R. ¿Estás bien?** –la beso en la mejilla.

**Q. Si, ya se me pasara** –le sonrió.

Los chicos se despidieron de los del Glee club, Rachel le dio las llaves de su auto a Jeremy para que así pudieran irse a casa de los Fabray mientras que ella, Quinn y Ethan se fueron en el de la rubia a casa de los Berry.

**E. Que idea tan original tuvo su amiga** –dijo desde el asiento trasero del auto.

**R. Si, fue bastante lindo, además Santana tiene una gran voz… obvio no tanto como la mía**

**E. Tendré que escucharte alguna vez**

**R. Por supuesto, cuando quieras te deleitaré** –Ethan se rió. Quinn iba en silencio conduciendo.

Al llegar a casa de los Berry, Quinn fue la primera en entrar que fue directo a la habitación de la morena. Ethan y Rachel solo se quedaron viéndose.

**R. Volvimos papá**

**L. ¿Cómo les fue?**

Ethan comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido emocionado sin omitir detalles pues había quedado encantado por lo que había hecho Santana.

**L. ¿Y Quinn?**

**R. Creo que le duele el estomago**

**H. ¿Le duele?** –preguntó extraño frunciendo el ceño.

**R. Creo que iré a ver como esta** –supo lo que su papá había querido decir pues a ella no le afectaban esas cosas.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó en la cama, la rubia se encontraba en el baño.

**R. ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?**

**Q. Si… ya salgo** –Rachel se quedó quieta esperando a la rubia apareciera.

Después de unos minutos la rubia salió del baño, Rachel al verla se levantó rápido y camino hacia ella.

**R. ¿Estás bien? Estas pálida** –Quinn se encontraba más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios se veían blancos- **creí que no te enfermabas**

**Q. Al parecer si… tal vez el comer carne después de varios días me debió haber hecho algo**

**R. O tal vez la cantidad** –la abrazó llevándola a la cama.

**Q. Es una posibilidad** –se acostó.

**R. Descansa, te traeré agua porque en estos casos es muy importante tomar líquidos** –le dio un beso en la frente y la cobijo. Después agarró la jarra que tenía en su habitación había poca agua y la sirvió en un vaso- **ten**

**Q. Gracias** –dijo tomando el líquido.

**R. Iré por más agua, era muy poca**

**Q. ¡No! Quédate conmigo… abrázame, consiénteme, no muy seguido me siento mal**

**R. Hazme un espacio** –pidió a su esposa quien se movió dejándole un espacio.

La morena se acostó abrazando a la rubia, con su mano acariciaba los mechones de cabellos rubios. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

**H. ¿Puedo pasar?** –dijo de tras de la puerta.

**R. Por supuesto**

Hiram entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tras él, la rubia seguía acostada, tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba despierta, Rachel había optado por sentarse.

**H. ¿Cómo estas Quinn?**

**Q. Mejor** –abrió los ojos- **pero tengo ganas de vomitar** –frunció el ceño.

El hombre se le acercó levantándole el cabello de la frente.

**H. Te ves un poco pálida, no sé si darte medicamento**

**R. Hace rato si estaba mucho, hasta tenía los labios blancos**

**H. ¿Cómo están tus poderes?**

**Q. Supongo que bien** –cambió sus ojos a dorados ante la atenta mirada de Hiram, levantó su mano envolviéndola en llamas al instante, apretó el puño haciendo desaparecer el fuego.

**H. Si te sigues sintiendo mal me avisas para darte algo, probaremos a ver qué tal reaccionas… Rachel ¿Bajarás a cenar?**

**R. No, me quedaré aquí a acompañarla, además comí demasiado**

**H. Bueno chicas que descansen, cualquier cosa me avisan, de todas maneras mañana te reviso para ver como sigues** –dijo para después salir de la habitación.

**R .Buenas noches papá**

**Q. Y gracias**

**R. Déjame ayudarte a quitarte la ropa para que estés cómoda** –la rubia se sentó dándole acceso a su esposa para que le quitará la playera quien al sacarla comenzó a besarle el cuello. De ahí paso a desabrocharle el pantalón hasta bajarlo totalmente para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre Quinn y comenzó a moverse.

**Q. Rachel… no** –tenía cara de dolor y se agarraba el estómago.

**R. Pero ayer estuvo tan rico que quiero más**

**Q. Pero me duele el estómago amor** –Rachel decepcionada se bajó de su esposa y se sentó a su lado.

**R. Te iba a quitar la ropa interior pero mejor te dejo así para evitarme mayores tentaciones** –dijo agarrando la manta y tapando hasta el cuello.

**Q. Deja que me sienta un poco mejor y te lo compensaré** –reía- **Ahora ven y abrázame** –hizo un puchero.

Rachel se puso rápido su pijama y se metió a la cama junto a su rubia a quien abrazo fuerte, le acarició el cabello hasta que las dos se quedaron dormidas.

Un movimiento despertó a Rachel, abrió los ojos y vio que Quinn estaba parada a lado de la cama.

**R. Quinn regresa a la cama amor** –susurró- **¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?** –preguntó, a la falta de respuesta de la rubia encendió la lámpara.

Rachel al tener visibilidad con la lámpara que había encendido pudo ver como gotas de agua se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Quinn, la morena de un saltó se bajó de la cama quedando de frente a su esposa, al verla de cerca vio que sus ojos estaban dorados, todo su cuerpo empapado y el piso debajo de la rubia lleno de agua.

**R. ¡Quinn!¡Quinn!** –la tomó de los dos brazos- **despierta, me asustas** –le decía exaltada. Al fuego estaba acostumbrada pero al verla de esa forma sabía que algo no andaba bien.

**Q. Tengo… tanta sed** –susurró.

**R. Te traeré agua y buscaré algo para limpiar esto, por favor no te muevas de aquí** –dijo antes de salir de la habitación con prisa.

La morena bajaba las escaleras rápidamente ya que no quería dejar sola a su esposa tanto tiempo, al terminar de bajar se encontró a su padre.

**H. ¿Todo bien con Quinn, Rachel?**

**R. Si, ¿por qué?**

**H. Desde hace rato me da olor humo y vine a ver antes de que tu padre se levantará**

**R. Pues si pasó algo, pero no con el fuego** –caminaba a la cocina y Hiram iba tras ella.

**H. ¿Está bien?** –preguntó preocupado.

**R. Si, seguramente tuvo alguno de sus sueños porque…** -la charla de los Berry se vio interrumpida por unos gritos que al parecer venían de la escalera.

**Q. Entonces tú eres el culpable de que me sienta débil** –Rachel y Hiram salieron corriendo de la cocina para encontrase a Quinn y Ethan frente a frente en las escaleras, la rubia no se había quedado donde su esposa la había dejado pues algo la atraía, al encontrarse con los ojos acuosos del muchacho los dos salieron del sueño donde se encontraban- **Entonces no es coincidencia de que tu hermana me estuviera buscando… todo era por ti** –dios unos pasos para acercarse al chico- **pues aquí estoy** –subió Quinn su puño en llamas y corrió lo que le faltaba para llegar a Ethan quien al verla subió su mano derecha envuelta en agua en forma de protección

**R. ¡Quinnn! ¡No!** –Gritó al ver la acción de la rubia pero al momento que impactaron las manos de fuego de Quinn con la de agua de Ethan desaparecieron dejando vapor tras ellos- **¿Quinn?** –Estaba desconcentrada- **¿Dónde están papá?** –volteo a ver a Hiram totalmente impactado.

**H. N… no… no lo sé**

Los chicos aparecieron en otro lugar llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba pues no era muy usual ver a un chico y una chica en ropa interior en media calle a medio día peleando y mucho menos que estos tuvieran poderes. Ninguno se percató que estaban en otro lado pues Quinn seguía tratando de golpear al chico mientras este trataba de esquivarla y en alguna ocasión lanzando agua.

**E. ¡Basta Quinn! yo no golpeo mujeres** –se cubrió pues nuevamente el puño de la rubia en fuego se impactaba sobre un defensivo Ethan haciendo que el impacto del fuego con el agua los hiciera desaparecer de nuevo.

Ethan corrió tras Quinn tratando de agarrarla quien lo esperaba con las dos manos ya en fuego, mientras el chico corría dejaba agua sobre su paso, al momento que los dos tuvieron contacto desaparecieron nuevamente, lo que no sé dieron cuenta es que habían estado en casa de la rubia dejando a algunos Fabray impactados ante la escena.

Quinn seguía siendo empujada por Ethan haciéndola chocar contra una puerta de madera haciéndola añicos por la fuerza que estaba empleando el chico, la rubia había tratado de detenerlo golpeándolo en la espalda con la manos en fuego y así hacer que la soltará.

**R. ¡Quinn! Detente… Ethan por favor…** -veía como los dos chicos habían impactados en la puerta de la cocina provocando un gran ruido.

**L. ¿Qué esta pasando?** –gritó alterado por el ruido bajando por las escaleras, al llegar a donde estaban los dos chicos que seguían peleando se quedó mudo. Hiram estaba juntó a Rachel, seguía impactado no por la pelea si no por la forma en que habían desaparecido y después regresado.

Ethan ya se había reincorporado, los Berry veían como la herida que la rubia había hecho en su espalda se iba curando. Quinn salió de la cocina con su mano en forma de ataque.

**E. ¿Esto es lo que quieres Quinn?** –lanzó con su mano agua hacía la rubia.

**Q. Tú agua es nada contra mi fuego** –también lanzó fuego hacía Ethan haciendo que al encontrarse el fuego y el agua crearan vapor haciendo así que los dos se extinguieran ante la atónita mirada de los tres Berrys.

**E. Cálmate Quinn**

**Q. Yo no creo en las coincidencias** –ya estaba más cerca del chico al cual trato de darle nuevamente un puñetazo quien hizo para atrás la cabeza para esquivarlo y agarró el brazo de Quinn para poder sujetarla por la espalda haciéndolos desaparecer nuevamente dejando a Rachel asustada pues no sabía que estaba pasando y como podía terminar todo. Los dos hombres Berry estaban petrificados, Hiram estaba sorprendido tanto por que Ethan tenía poderes y nunca había visto el poder de Quinn de esa forma. Leroy estaba que no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Quinn con toda su fuerza le dio un codazo al chico quien para protegerse la empujo pues el golpe lo hizo doblarse de dolor. La rubia por el empujón cayó sobre una mesa de centro de vidrio haciéndolo pedazos encajándosele algunos en diferentes partes del cuerpo y comenzando a sangrarle.

**E. Eres muy fuerte pero no sabes pelear** –dijo reincorporarse. Camino hasta donde estaba Quinn quien ya se levantaba, la rodeo con sus brazos para que la rubia no hiciera otro ataque- **yo no trato de hacerte daño, yo no sabía… creí que era el único**

**Q. No te creo** –trataba de hacer fuerza para librarse de los brazos de Ethan haciendo que empezará a salir humo. Se seguían viendo a los ojos, Quinn con los suyos dorados mientras los de Ethan eran totalmente azules, el forceje lo interrumpió una voz.

**J. Alto los dos** –dijo con autoridad.

Los dos chicos al escucharla voltearon hacía dónde provenía la voz y se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, Judy, Russel y Frannie los observaban atónitos.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos


	60. Chapter 60

**J. ¿Me pueden decir que significa esto?** –estaba enojada mirando a los dos chicos que solo la veían sin decir nada.

Russel no le quitaba la mirada a Ethan que al darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada soltó a la rubia quien se desplomo en el piso. Judy corrió hacía su hija asustada, Ethan hizo un movimiento para ayudar a Quinn pero el agarré de la mano de Russel en su brazo se lo impidió.

**Ru. No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija** –hizo a un lado al chico para alejarlo.

**F. Le hablaré a Rachel** –dijo sacando su móvil y marcando- **Rachel, Quinn está aquí… si tranquila está bien… ok aquí te esperamos**

**J. Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital Russel** –acariciaba la cara de su hija a quien ya habían sentado en uno de los sillones.

**Q. No es necesario mamá, estoy bien** –trataba de tranquilizar a su madre que solamente le veía las heridas que tenía en la espalda hechas por los vidrios.

**Ru. Frannie trae el botiquín** –acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hija menor.

**E. Será mejor que me vaya** –caminaba hacia la puerta.

**J. No irás a ningún lado, los dos tienen mucho que explicar** –al escuchar eso el chico se detuvo y puso su manos frente a él pues se dio cuenta que solo usaba unos boxers.

Frannie llegó con una caja con diferentes accesorios para curaciones, Judy comenzó a quitarle con cuidado los vidrios que aún seguían incrustados haciendo que la rubia en algunas ocasiones se quejará.

**Ru. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?** –le gritaba a Ethan apuntándolo con el dedo.

**E. Señor yo… le juro que…**

**Ru. Ahora me dirás que no le hacías nada, yo te vi… te juro que si le vuelves a levantar un dedo te vas a arrepentir, no me importa si eres un súper humano**

**F. Tranquilo papá** –se interpuso para que no le fuera hacer nada al chico- **estoy segura que hay una explicación para todo esto**

**J. Russel ayúdame** –seguía limpiando las cortadas de la espalda de Quinn.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rachel que rápidamente se acercó a su esposa.

**R. Amor ¿estás bien?** –se agacho para quedar a su estatura.

Judy y Russel no le quitaban la vista de la espalda de Quinn pues empezaron a cerrarse las heridas y a salir solos los vidrios que aún estaban dentro de la rubia, después de unos instantes ya no tenía nada. Se levantó atrayendo hacia ella las manos de Rachel para que se levantara también para posteriormente abrazarla.

**Q. No te asustes amor, estoy bien** –Rachel cerró sus brazos atrayendo más hacia su cuerpo el de la rubia.

**J. Tienes mucho que contarme Quinn** –tanto la rubia como la morena voltearon a ver a la mujer para segundos después soltarse del abrazo- **ambos** –ahora vio al chico que se había quedado parado en una esquina-** tienen mucho que contar**

**Q. El debería de comenzar a dar explicaciones** –los dos chicos se habían mirado de nuevo haciendo que los ojos de ambos cambiaran. Quinn encendió su mano.

**E. ¿Explicaciones yo? Si tú fuiste quien comenzó todo esto** –trataba de contener sus poderes.

Los dos chicos volvieron a discutir hasta que Judy los interrumpió.

**J. ¡Cállense los dos ya!** –los chicos quedaron en silencio- **con ustedes dos no se puede hablar, será mejor que se pongan a limpiar los destrozos que hicieron… Rachel a la cocina, tienes mucho que contarme… y a ustedes dos será mejor que no los escuche discutir** –Quinn nunca había visto a su mamá tan enojada.

Judy caminó hacía la cocina seguida de una nerviosa Rachel y de Frannie. Russel se quedó en la sala sin quitarle la vista al chico que ya había comenzado a recoger los pedazos de vidrios.

**J. ¿Russel? ¿Vienes o no?** –dijo asomada desde la puerta de la cocina, el papá de Quinn no respondió solo camino hacia donde lo llamaban.

**Q. Iré por una escoba y un trapeador** –veía a Ethan que sacudía los sofás para retirarles los vidrios que les habían caído.

En la cocina Rachel estaba parada rodeada de los tres Fabrays, Frannie le sonreía tratando de darle ánimo y los papas de Quinn esperando una explicación.

**J. Rachel, querida, sé que tú no tienes que darnos ninguna explicación** –sonaba un poco más calmada-** Quinn debería de decirnos que es lo que le pasa pero como esta en este momento preferiría que seas tú la que nos cuente que le sucede porque obviamente lo sabes**

**R. Quinn quería decírtelo… decírselos** –vio a Russel también- **pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y bueno… lamento que haya sido de esta forma pero creo que fue lo mejor… ¿por dónde comienzo?** –hablaba rápido pues estaba nerviosa.

**Ru. Por el principio Rachel** –dijo serio.

**R. Pues si ¿verdad?** -se rio por el nerviosismo- **todo inicio con el accidente que tuvo Quinn…**

**E. Quinn, te juro que no tenía planeado esto** –seguía sacudiendo los muebles.

**Q. No me hables** –dejo de barrer para ver al chico.

**E. Eres tan poderosa** –hablo después de un tiempo de silencio.

**Q. ¿Eso es lo que buscas?** –Soltó la escoba- **¿tratas de quitarme mi fuego?** –sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar.

**E. Eres demasiado paranoica Quinn**

**Q. Ya me sucedió una vez…**

**E. ¿En serio? ¿Alguien puede hacer eso? **–interrumpió a la rubia con cara de asustado. Quinn vio la expresión de Ethan y supo que no estaba mintiendo.

**Q. Si, alguien puede hacer eso… pero no te preocupes para ti debe de ser muy fácil de escapar, puedes desaparecer**

**E. ¿De qué hablas? Creí que ese era tu poder** –los dos se miraron extrañados.

**Q. Si no es tuyo entonces…**

**E. Quizá es una combinación de los dos** –volvían a mirarse- **¿lo intentamos?** –se acercaba cuidadosamente a la rubia quien aventó la escoba al piso y encendió su mano a la vez que Ethan hacía lo suyo, se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron de la casa de los Fabray.

En un instante los dos se encontraban dentro de un lago, Quinn nado para salir a la superficie tomando una gran bocana de aire y comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla. Ethan salía como si nada.

**Q. ¿En dónde estamos?** –veía alrededor. Era un puente que estaba por arriba del lago con una carretera poco transitada y a las orillas del lago había árboles.

**E. Nunca pensé que volvería a ver este lugar** –se sentó al pie del lago.

**Q. ¿En dónde estamos?** –volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mirándolo y sentándose a su lado.

**E. Estamos en un pueblo de Inglaterra, me gustaba venir a divertirme** –suspiro-** y en una de esas diversiones me llevó a tener un accidente, había bebido demasiado y conducía a toda velocidad en mi auto, perdí el control y salí disparado por ese puente cayendo en este lago –miró hacía el frente- me encontré atrapado dentro del auto sin poder salir, después todo se nublo y desperté en la carretera… pensé que había sido dios quien me había salvado hasta que descubrí días después que no era el mismo de antes**

**Q. Te entiendo, algo similar me paso**

**E. Te juro que yo no te estaba siguiendo** –vio a la rubia a los ojos- **pero es genial encontrar a alguien igual que yo… me sentía tan solo de que a nadie podía contarle y bueno eres afortunada ya que tienes a Rachel y al parecer ahora a tu familia**

**Q. ¿No le has contado a nadie?**

**E. No, tengo miedo… no quiero ser tratado de manera diferente ni que me usen como un súper soldado o hagan experimentos conmigo**

**Q. Yo no pienso en esas cosas, si algún día pasará algo así… pelearía**

**E. Quinn… tu fuego es muy poderoso pero tú no sabes pelear**

**Q. ¡¿Qué?! Si no nos hubieran interrumpido te hubiera hecho pedazos**

**E. Si hubieras ganado es porque yo te hubiera dejado**

**Q. Ya vamos Ethan si no la que nos destrozará será mi madre**

**E. Sería tan gracioso que te castigarán siendo ya una mujer casada… imagínate que llegue el día de la boda y tengas que irte temprano porque estas castigada** –empezó a reír.

**Q. Cállate** –le pegó en el brazo- **vámonos**

Los chicos se pusieron de pie para posteriormente poner sus poderes en contacto y regresar a casa de la rubia.

**R…. y pues eso paso**

**J. ¿Y todo este tiempo lo sabias Frannie? ¿Y no me dijeron nada?**

**F. Es que… bueno a mí no me tocaba decírtelo** –la actitud de su madre la hacía ponerse nerviosa pues era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada.

Russel solo se había quedado pensativo tras haber escuchado el relato de la morena en el cual había contado todo lo relacionado con el fuego de Quinn, desde como sucedió hasta el encuentro que tuvieron con aquellos hombres que querían quitarle el fuego a la rubia, de los exámenes que había hecho Hiram y el porqué de que Rachel pudiera tocarlo sin hacerse daño, solo omitiendo alguna que otra cosas que solo les concernía como pareja a ellas.

**Ru. Me parece demasiado increíble para creerlo** –hablo después de unos minutos en silencio- de no haberlo visto creería que me están mintiendo

Ethan y Quinn terminaban de limpiar cuando la puerta de la entra se abrió dándoles paso a Jeremy y Lauren que llegaban trayendo la cena ya que su salida con Russel se había visto obstaculizada por Nicole que se había sentido mal que prefirió quedarse a descansar haciendo que Russel llevará de regreso a Lauren.

**L. Ahh ¿Qué paso aquí?** –Preguntaba porque la mesa de centro ya no tenía el cristal y estaba el recogedor con vidrios- **¿y Que hacen ustedes con ropa int…. Siempre lo supe** –corrió a abrazar a Quinn- **sabía que tú y Ethan iban a tener algo, pero si ibas a engañar a Rachel tendrías que haber sido más discreta ¿Cómo lo haces en la sala de tú casa?**

**E. No digas tonterías Lauren… perdónala Rachel** –le dijo a la morena que estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina junto con los otros miembros de la familia. Lauren volteo a verlos.

**L. Que familia tan rara… como pueden observarlos haciendo estas cosas**

**J. ¿Por qué siempre me estas ocultando cosas Quinn? Y sobre todo algo como eso** –Frunció el ceño

**Q. Pensaba hacerlo mamá** –la veía a los ojos.

**J. No mientas Quinn, siempre soy yo quien descubre las cosas antes de que me las digas… estoy cansada de esto, necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que acaba de pasar… vete**

**Q. Mamá** –su voz estaba cortada- **papá** –volteo a ver a Russel al no obtener respuesta de Judy. Russel cruzo frente a ella saliendo por la puerta de la entrada sin decir una sola palabra.

**J. Vete Quinn** –dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de todos.

**R. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos Quinn** –la tomó de la mano.

**Q. Pero Rachel…**

**R. No es el momento, dale tiempo** –Quinn agacho la cabeza y se dejó llevar por su esposa.

Ethan veía a las chicas, no sabía si irse o quedarse y la mejor opción fue irse con ellas así que las siguió.

Judy comenzó a subir las escaleras, necesitaba procesar toda la información, se sentía triste ya que sus hijas aun no confiaban en ella para contarle las cosas importantes que pasaban en su vida.

**L. ¿Todo esto por un engaño? Deben de querer mucho a su nuera** –nadie hizo caso a las palabras de la chica.

Frannie abrazó a su hermana antes de que saliera.

**F. Voy a tratar de hablar con ella aunque está enojada conmigo también** –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Q. Gracias hermana**

Las dos chicas subieron al auto, Ethan las veía a unos metros del auto.

**R. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?** –Preguntó al chico el cual negó con la cabeza- **pues vamos, súbete ya**

El chico no dijo nada, solo subió al auto en el que la rubia veía a la nada, Rachel encendió el auto y se dirigió hacía su casa. El camino fue en silenció, Ethan miraba por la ventana al igual que Quinn, Rachel iba atenta al camino pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su esposa. Unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa de los Berry Quinn rompió el silencio.

**Q. Detente** –susurró, susurro que la morena escucho e hizo caso al pedido de su esposa.

**R. ¿Qué pasa amor?** –le tomó la mano.

**Q. No puedo con todo esto** –empezaba a llorar-** todo esto que sucedió con mi mamá me pone mal y sé que sucederá lo mismo ahora que lleguemos a tu casa**

Ethan se sentía incómodo al escuchar algo tan íntimo pero tampoco quería interrumpirlas tratando de salir del auto así que opto por quedarse en silencio.

**R. Te entiendo Quinn pero tenemos que afrontar las cosas…**

**Q. Pero no quiero que pase lo mismo que sucedió con Hiram… todo esto es mi culpa** –comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, Rachel al verla la abrazó.

**R. Estamos en esto juntas amor, yo no te voy a abandonar nunca** –le acariciaba el cabello hasta que la rubia se tranquilizó un poco- **quiero que estés bien Quinn, podemos ir a un hotel traigo un poco de dinero y creo que será suficiente**

**Q. No, no voy a huir, tengo que afrontarlo**

**R. ¿Segura?** –le tomó de la mano.

**E. Perdón que me meta… pero también pueden contar conmigo** –las dos voltearon a verlo, habían olvidado que el chico estaba ahí.

**R. Gracias** –volvió a encender el auto y condujo el resto del camino.

Al llegar a casa de la morena, Rachel fue la primera en entrar, sus padres se encontraban hablando en la cocina, Quinn y Ethan la seguían cabizbajos.

**R. Ya regresamos** –dijo al ver a sus padres salir de la cocina.

**H. Me alegro, ¿Están bien?** –Ethan y la rubia evitaban el contacto visual.

**R. Si… bueno ya nos vamos a dormir** –iba a darse la vuelta cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

**L. Quinn** –La rubia levantó la cabeza– **ve a ponerte algo de ropa y baja porque me gustaría hablar contigo**

**Q. Si, ahora regreso** –se fue hacía la habitación de Rachel.

**E. Bueno lo mejor será que tome mis cosas y me vaya a un hotel**

**H. Ponte algo de ropa porque quiero hablar contigo y si ya después de que hablemos quieres irte será tu decisión**

**E. Si señor** –dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación de invitados.

Minutos más tarde la rubia bajo con un pants y una playera.

**L. Sígueme** -le hizo la seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacía la cocina. Rachel iba tras ellos- **Me gustaría hacerlo a solas Rachel** –la morena iba a protestar pero antes que lo hiciera su padre la interrumpió- **por favor** –a la morena no le quedó más así que se fue a sentar a esperar a su esposa.

**Q. Ya sé que me va a pedir que me separé de Rachel, pero yo le juro que nunca le haría daño, yo la amo y simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella, yo la voy a proteger de todo** –comenzó a hablar estando ya solos en la cocina.

**L. Tranquila Quinn, tranquila, no te voy a pedir que dejes a mi hija** –Quinn se veía más tranquila al escuchar eso- **Hiram me puso al tanto de lo que ha pasado y sobre tus poderes… lo que quiero decirte es que necesitas darte cuenta que tienes un gran responsabilidad y no puedes estar haciendo lo que hiciste el día de hoy… fuiste afortunada que solo te vieran personas en las que puedes confiar y allá afuera hay muchas personas que se pueden aprovechar de tu condición, por eso necesito que me prometas que serás cuidadosa porque ya no eres tu sola, tienes a Rachel, y ella sufriría mucho si algo te llegará a pasar**

**Q. Prometo ser más cuidadosa**

**L. Nunca pensé que existieran estas cosas** –sonreía- **pero ahora me siento seguro que seas tú quien cuide a mi hija**

**Q. Siempre la voy a cuidar, ella esta antes que todo**

**L. Una última cosa Quinn… nosotros no diremos nada acerca de esto y puedes confiar en nosotros ya que eres parte de la familia** –Quinn se acercó y lo abrazó-** Hiram me dijo que estabas enferma pero después de lo que vi hace unos momentos creo que estas mejor ¿Verdad?** –Quinn empezó a reírse.

**Q. Si, ya me siento mejor** –dijo soltándose del hombre.

**L. Me alegro, ya deberíamos de irnos a descansar ya que mañana… hoy será un gran día**

Rachel estaba nerviosa porque no sabía lo que su padre le decía a su esposa pero al verla salir de la cocina con un mejor ánimo se tranquilizó. Se levantó del sillón y camino hasta ella y la abrazó.

**Q. Vamos a dormir amor** –la morena asintió- **buenas noches Leroy**

**L. Buenas noches Quinn, buenas noches hija** – Rachel soltó a la rubia para después abrazar a su papá.

**R. Gracias sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho** –le susurró, ya que la rubia se veía mejor- **Buenas noches papá** –le dio un beso.

Rachel sé dio la vuelta en la cama buscando abrazar a su esposa pero su lugar estaba vacío, abrió los ojos y vio la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Se levantó para buscar a su rubia. La noche anterior Quinn le contó lo que Leroy le había dicho así mismo la morena le contó lo que Hiram le había dicho a Ethan que fue prácticamente lo mismo. Al bajar encontró a Quinn y Ethan remplazando la puerta que habían destruido.

**R. Buenos días** –se acercó a su esposa para besarla.

**Q. Buenos día** –dijo después de separarse del beso.

**E. Buenos días** –respondió mientras seguía asegurando la puerta con un desarmador.

**R. Que trabajadores despertaron** –entró a la cocina.

**Q. Si, hoy es un largo día y teníamos que hacer esto desde temprano**

**E. Además ya compramos el vidrio de la mesa de la casa de Quinn, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocar**

**R. Me hubieran despertado para ir con ustedes**

**Q. Te veías tan linda durmiendo que no me atreví** –Rachel le sonrió.

**R. ¿Ya desayunaron?** –preguntó mientras abría el refrigerador.

**E. No, pero trajimos algo para desayunar** –Rachel al escucharlo volteo hacía los chicos- **está en el desayunador**

**Q. Ahorita hago el café amor, estaba esperando a terminar**

**R. No te preocupes yo lo hago** –comenzó a preparar la cafetera- **¿Y qué trajeron?**

**E. Croissant** –dijo con acento francés. Rachel ya veía lo que habían traído y se le quedo viendo a la envoltura.

**R. ¿En serio?** –los otros dos voltearon a verla- **les acaban de dar una plática de ser cuidadosos y ustedes se van a otro país a traer comida para todos incluyendo mis padres y tienen el descaro de dejarles la envoltura que viene en otro idioma y por si fuera poco tiene la bandera de Francia** –los reprendía.

**E. Tuvimos cuidado, además tienen que probar esos croissant**

**R. ¿Quinn?**

**Q. Te juro amor que tuvimos mucho cuidado, por favor no te enojes** –se acercaba lentamente a su esposa- **además aparecimos en la casa de sus padres en París entonces nadie nos vio** –se acercó totalmente a su esposa y la abrazo.

**R. Bueno, pero no lo vuelvan hacer** –beso a su esposa- **me preocupo… Ahora haz el café mientras yo le quito las envolturas a esos panecitos**

**Q. Claro**

Los tres estaban sentados en el desayunador terminando de desayunar.

**R. ¿Amor dónde están las togas?**

**Q. Creo que en mi casa, al rato voy por ellas de todas maneras tengo que ir a probarme el vestido con Britt**

**R. No, yo voy por ellas y me llevaré a Ethan para que instale de una vez el vidrio de la mesa**

**E. Yo no voy para allá, ¿Si esta Russel que voy hacer? Me odia**

**Q. No seas exagerado, ¿Qué te puede hacer?**

**R. Además no puedo llevarlo sola**

**E. Bueno** –dijo resignado.

Una hora más tarde cada uno agarró su camino, Ethan y Rachel se fueron en el auto de su padre, Quinn se dirigió a casa de Brittany, al llegar Santana fue quien le abrió la puerta.

**Q. ¿Lista para graduarnos?**

**S. Yo siempre estoy lista Fabray**

**Q. Hola Britt** –saludo cuando entró a la habitación.

**B. Quinnie, aquí está el vestido** –se lo entregó.

Quinn comenzó a quitarse la ropa para probarse el vestido, ahora que lo veía terminado le encantaba como había quedado.

**Q. Me encanta Brittany** –dijo terminando de ponerse el vestido, se lo acomodo y se acercó al espejo- **¿Cómo me veo?**

**B. Hermosa** –veía como el vestido se ajustaba al cuerpo de la otra rubia.

**S. Te ves muy bien pero seguramente es por el vestido que hizo mi novia**

**B. ¿Has pensado en cómo te vas a peinar?**

**Q. Supongo que lo recogeré, no sé creo que iré al estilista a que me den ideas** –se seguía viendo en el espejo.

**B. ¿Te quedo bien de todos lados? ¿Lo sientes muy ajustado?**

**Q. No, está perfecto Britt**

**B. Solo falta esto entonces** –le sobre puso el velo.

**Q. Nunca pensé que me fuera a casar tan joven** –se seguía viendo al espejo.

**S. Y yo nunca pensé que fuera a ser con Rachel Berry**

**B. Yo siempre lo supe** –las dos voltearon a verla- **Es cierto, las dos se gustaban pero que no lo aceptaran es otra cosa**

**Q. ¿Era tan evidente?** –se quitó el vestido.

**B. Algo** –ya comenzaba a acomodar el vestido en un gancho.

**Q. Brittany quiero hablar contigo**

**B. ¿Abriste el closet de mi cuarto?** –preguntó asustada.

**Q. ¿Qué?... No… quería hablar contigo para ver si puedo cambiarme aquí el domingo por que no puedo llevarme el vestido a la casa** –al escuchar eso Britt suspiro.

**B. Si claro Quinn… Pero no abras el closet** –dijo esto último seria.

**Q. ¿Qué hay en el closet?** –preguntó dudosa.

**S. Nunca lo sabrás Fabray** –empezó a reírse.

**Q. Pensándolo bien no quiero saber… mejor me voy ya, nos vemos al rato**

Quinn fue la primera en llegar a casa de los Berry, los papás de Rachel ya estaban listos para la graduación, la rubia ya se había bañado solo estaba esperando a Rachel.

**L. ¿Van a tardar?**

**Q. No, me mandó un mensaje que vienen para acá**

**H. Bueno porque yo no quiero llegar tarde** –Quinn sonrió pues le recordó a su morena y supo de donde había salido eso en su chica.

**R. Papá tienes que arreglar ese auto o mandarlo cambiar** –entraba por la puerta con las togas en la mano.

**Q. ¿Y tú porqué estas tan sucio?** –preguntó a Ethan al verlo entrar.

**E. Rachel me obligo a checar el auto, le dije que no sabía de mecánica, además me pidió que empujará el auto hasta acá ya que según ella tengo súper fuerza y si mal no recuerdo era ella la que en la mañana nos estaba diciendo que tuviéramos cuidado con nuestros poderes solo por ir a comprar unos Croissant a París** –Quinn le hacía señas para que se callará pues ahí estaban los papás de su esposa quien solo la miraron al escuchar eso.

**R. Se supone que los hombres tienen en su genética algo de mecánica y… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?** –preguntó a su esposa a quien se había acercado.

**Q. Si** –sonrió- **¿Te gusta?** –había decidido cortarse el cabello como lo había traído al entrar a clases ese año, como cuando lo llevaba rosa.

**R. Me encanta** –le alborotaba el cabello con la mano y se acercó a ella para darle un prolongado beso que Leroy interrumpió con un sonido gutural- **iré a bañarme** –le dio un rápido beso antes de irse dejando a una sonrojada Quinn.

Ethan se sentó a lado de la rubia, Quinn se le quedo viendo.

**Q. ¿Y tú? ¿No piensas irte a bañar?**

**E. Nadie me invito** –dijo en voz baja.

**Q. Por supuesto que estas invitado pero si quieres una invitación formal, ¿Ethan quieres ir con nosotros a la graduación?** –preguntó de forma sarcástica.

**E. No te burles Quinn… pero si quiero ir**

**Q. Pues muévete que si Rachel baja antes que tú nos vamos a ir** –Ethan se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su ahora habitación.

**H. Eso no pasará**

**Q. Lo sé, solamente era para apurarlo y debería de hacer lo mismo con Rachel si no, no llegaremos** –se levantó del sofá para ir con su esposa.

**R. ¿Eres tu Quinn?** –preguntó desde la regadera al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

**Q. Si amor, vine por mi toga. Apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde**

**R. No me apures Quinn, me pones nerviosa** –salía del baño secándose el cabello.

**Q. ¿Vas a necesitar llevar algo más?** –doblaba su toga.

**R. La mía déjala ahí, la llevaré puesta y dale la cámara a mi papá**

**Q. ¿Crees que vayan mis papás?** –preguntó mirando al suelo.

**R. Por supuesto que si Quinn, tú papá vino a verte desde New York y tú mamá te ama, no se perdería algo tan importante para ti** –se había acercado hasta ella y con su mano la tomó de la barbilla subiendo su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

**Q. Si no van a la graduación significa que no estarán en la boda y eso me dolería muchísimo Rachel**

**R. Claro que no amor, van a estar en la graduación al igual que en la boda, verás que se arreglaran las cosas, no estés triste** –la beso.

**Q. Ya cámbiate para que no se nos haga tarde amor** –le dio una nalgada a la todavía desnuda Rachel-** iré a guardar mi toga la auto y a darle la cámara a tus padres… te espero abajo, no tardes** –salía por la puerta.

Después de unos minutos Rachel ya con toga roja puesta, en la sala encontró a su esposa que llevaba un vestido azul con unos zapatos de piso del mismo color, había decidido ponerse la toga al llegar a la escuela ya que le estorbaría al conducir. A sus padres y a Ethan.

Al llegar a la escuela se veían muchos estudiantes con sus togas, Quinn se puso la suya y junto con Rachel caminaron al salón del Glee club pues habían quedado de juntarse antes de la ceremonia, los tres hombres se adelantaron a la cancha de futbol americano donde sería el acto.

En el salón se encontraban ya la mayoría a excepción de Brittany, Kurt y Finn. Todos estaban emocionados, se tomaban fotos, otros lloraban de la nostalgia de terminar esa etapa de sus vidas. Mr Shue les dio un discurso con el que los chicos terminaron aplaudiendo y abrazándose para terminar saliendo hacía el campo de futbol.

Santana, Rachel y Quinn iban atrás de los otros chicos del glee club, iban hablando de la fiesta que Puck daría en la noche.

**R. Ven Quinn, acompáñame** –la jalo de la mano.

**Q. ¿A dónde vamos Rachel?** –la seguía.

**R. Tú sígueme** –le sonrió coqueta.

**S. Ay conejitos** –dijo viendo cómo se alejaban.

La latina siguió su camino, frente al casillero de Brittany había alguien parado. Conforme se fue acercando vio que esa persona se iba pareciendo más a su novia.

**S. ¿Brittany?** –la rubia al escuchar su nombre volteo.

**B. Santy** –dijo triste.

**S. ¿Qué haces aquí baby? ¿Por qué usas esa toga? Y ¿Por qué estas triste?** –preguntó intrigada al ver a su novia con una toga igual al de todos los demás.

**B. Mi mamá me obligo a usarla, pero yo no me quiero graduar Santy, el próximo año iba a ser la capitana de la Cheerios y del Glee club. A demás que no quiero ir a ese lugar que no encuentro en el mapa de Estados Unidos** –con todo esto dejo a su novia intrigada.

**S. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?**

**B. Sentía que si no se lo decía a nadie no se haría realidad**

**S. ¿A qué lugar tienes que ir?**

**B. ¿Te acuerdas que mande mis diseños a la liga de la justicia?** –la latina asintió con la cabeza- **pues quieren que vaya para allá**

**S. ¿A la liga de la justicia?** –Preguntó exaltada- **no entiendo nada**

**B. Sí, tengo que ir a este lugar** –dijo buscando entre sus bolsillos de la ropa que llevaba debajo de la toga, saco un papelito y se lo entregó a su novia- **no lo he encontrado en el mapa, quiero saber cuánto cuesta el boleto del autobús para cuando vaya a visitarte** –Santana había quedado anonadada al ver el papel que su novia le había entregado.

**S. ¡¿Milan?!** –Gritó

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	61. Chapter 61

**S. ¡¿Milan?!** –Gritó- **¿Te vas a ir a Milan?, eso está muy lejos Brittany y no, no puedes viajar en autobús porqué está al otro lado del mundo**

**B. Oh con razón no lo encontré en el mapa de Estados Unidos** –decía pensativa.

**S. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Brittany? Sé que esta es una gran oportunidad para ti pero me hubiera gustado saberlo antes**

**B. Santy no te enojes conmigo** –hizo un puchero.

**S. Nunca podría enojarme contigo baby** –susurró-** ven, vamos a la ceremonia** –la tomó de la mano y se acercó para darle un tierno beso.

Santana estaba triste porque sabía que se iba a alejar de Brittany, había estado consiente de que estarían separadas pero estaba el hecho de que podía visitarla cada vez que quisiera, pero estando la rubia en Milan la posibilidad de visitarla era muy escasa. A la vez estaba contenta ya que estaba feliz y orgullosa por su chica ya que no solo había logrado salir de Lima si no que saldría del país y lo mejor de todo es que podría disfrutar al lado de ella la graduación.

**Bl. Perdón que las interrumpa** –Blaine apareció un poco agitado pues llegó corriendo- **vine a buscarlas, solo faltan ustedes y Rachel y Quinn, ¿las han visto?**

**B. No** –negó con la cabeza.

**S. Me imagino donde estarán** –rodó los ojos- **adelántense, iré a buscarlas**

Blaine y Brittany emprendieron el camino hacía el campo de futbol.

Rachel había llevado de la mano a su esposa hasta el auditorio, al pasar las dos, la morena cerró con seguro la puerta.

**Q. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?** –preguntó viendo la acción de Rachel, la cual le puso su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron hacía el escenario, la morena la llevó hacía el piano haciendo que la rubia se sentará en el banquillo.

**Q. ¿Me vas a cantar?** –preguntó mirando hacia arriba para ver el rostro de su esposa que estaba parada frente a ella sonriendo.

**R. No…** -dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la rubia- **algo mucho mejor** –lentamente se bajó el cierre de toga dejándola caer al piso y dejando ver que solo llevaba la ropa interior del mismo color de la toga. Quinn siguió con la vista la caída de la toga y después subió la mirada para contemplar el escultural cuerpo de su mujer, sus ojos ya estaban dorados y su mano empezó a envolverse en llamas. Rachel camino de nuevo hasta quedar frente a la rubia y se sentó a horcajadas. Comenzaron a besarse, la rubia pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su chica de arriba abajo, las manos de Rachel también hacían de las suyas pues acariciaba las piernas blancas que iba dejando al descubierto al ir subiendo la toga- **vamos a tener que saltarnos los primeros quince minutos del ritual, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que vamos directo al grano**

**Q. Hecho** –se levantó del banco sosteniendo a Rachel del trasero, se dio la vuelta la puso sobre el piano, con una mano le fue bajando las bragas, la morena la jalaba del cuello para besarla. Una vez que la rubia se deshizo de la prenda, subió al piano, quedando en medio de su esposa- **espero que el piano pueda con nosotras** –dijo viendo el piano.

**R. Deja de preocuparte** –la jalo de la toga para acercarla y besarla. Quinn fue acariciando una de las piernas de su morena con la mano en llamas mientras que con la otra se detenía para no caer completamente sobre ella, al llegar a su centro comenzó a acariciarla y lentamente introdujo su dedo, la morena gemía al oído de su esposa quien ya le besaba el cuello, Quinn aceleró el movimiento pues podía sentir el placer de la morena ya que el fuego les daba una conexión. En el auditorio solo se escuchaba el eco de los gemidos de las dos chicas, hasta el último que fue el más sonoro pues el placer era demasiado intenso que con ese gemido los demostraban.

Quinn quedo agotada y se recostó sobre su esposa quien también trataba de recuperar el aliento, un fuerte ruido perteneciente de la puerta hizo que las dos chicas se sobresaltaran.

**S. Conejitos sé que están ahí** –tocaba fuerte la puerta- **ya empezó la ceremonia**

Rachel trataba de incorporarse, Quinn solo se hizo a un lado para que la morena pudiera bajarse del piano, al bajar rápidamente tomó sus bragas y se las puso para después seguir con la toga, medio se acomodó el cabello y fue junto a su esposa.

**R. Vamos rápido** –la tomó de la mano.

**Q. Aun no me recupero** –seguía acostada en el piano- **me siento muy agotada**

**R. ¿Estás bien?** –preguntó preocupada.

**Q. Sí, pero después de esto tardo en recuperarme** –bajo del piano y jalo a la morena de la mano para que quedará frente a ella-** te amo** –la beso- **ahora vamos**

**R. Te amo también** –caminaron rápido hasta la salida donde seguía Santana tocando pues no lo había dejado de hacer.

**Q. Qué molesta eres** –le dijo a la latina al salir del auditorio.

**S. Ustedes eligen los peores momentos para tener sexo** –camino juntó a las otras dos chicas.

**R. No estábamos teniendo sexo** –dijo en susurro.

**S. Nooooooooo** –dijo sarcástica- **seguramente por eso huelen así** –empezó a reírse.

**R. ¡¿Qué?!** –comenzó a oler su ropa.

**S. ¡Ya vez que si estaban teniendo sexo!** –reía más fuerte. La morena se sonrojo.

**Q. Muy graciosa Santana**

**R. Además si hubiéramos estado teniendo sexo sería normal ya que es mi esposa**

**S. Si, y déjame te digo yo algo… las esposas tienen casas con camas donde podrían tener sexo cómodamente, no auditorios de una preparatoria en medio de una graduación, ¡Su graduación!**

**Q. Mira quién habla** –rodo los ojos- la que aprovecha cualquier lugar que este solo

**R. Y el que no también, te acuerdas la vez que estábamos acampando en el patio de Brittany, ¡Estábamos nosotras!** –Santana se detuvo.

**S. No me arrepiento** –su cara se puso seria- **eso ya no pasará** –las otras chicas voltearon a verla.

No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada pues ya se escuchaba que la ceremonia había comenzado así que salieron corriendo. Quinn iba tras Rachel y Santana pues aún seguía agitada. Sintió como una mano la agarraba deteniéndola de su camino, se sorprendió al ver quien era.

**Q. Papá, ¡estás aquí!** –sonrió y comenzó a ver a todos los presentes buscando con la mirada a alguien, pero solo encontró a Nicole.

**Ru. No me lo perdería y si estás buscando a tu madre está del otro lado, no quiere que la veas**

**Q. ¿Aún está enojada?** –su voz estaba triste.

**Ru. Dale tiempo Quinn, solo tenía que asimilar las cosas… ya se le paso pero sabes cómo es, ya verás que en la cena todo estará bien ¿Por qué si vendrán a la cena verdad?**

**Q. Si, solo que hay algo que tengo que decirte de los papás de Rachel… amm… ella tiene dos padres… que son hombres los dos** –tartamudeaba pues no sabía cómo su papá tomaría la noticia.

**Ru. Lo sé Quinn, investigue a la familia Berry cuando supe que te casaste con Rachel** –Quinn estaba sorprendida-** ya ve a reunirte con tus compañeros, eres la única que falta**

**Q. Nos vemos más tarde papá** –apresuro el paso para ir hacía su lugar.

**Ru. Quinn…** -la rubia se detuvo y volteo hacía su padre- **estoy muy orgulloso de ti** –la rubia sonrió y siguió su camino.

El campo de futbol estaba lleno de sillas donde todos los que las ocupaban vestían de rojo, en las gradas estaban las familias y amigos de los graduados, al otro lado del campo estaba un escenario donde estaban varios de los profesores, el director Figgins estaba dándoles un discurso, Quinn se sentó en su lugar, estaban acomodado por orden alfabético, así que no le toco cerca de alguno de sus conocidos. El director llamo a la presidenta de la escuela quien sería la encargada de dar el discurso. Brittany se levantó de su lugar y muy emocionada camino hasta el escenario. Al llegar se paró frente al micrófono, se llevó la mano a la cabeza donde tomó birrete y lo aventó al aire, todos la veían sorprendidos, Mr. Shue se acercó a ella y tapo el micrófono.

**Mr. Sh. Brittany eso es al último** –Brittany volteo a verlo.

La chica rubia golpeo el micrófono con su mano para verificar que estuviera encendido.

**B. ¿Alguien podría pasarme mi gorrito?** –uno de los chicos que estaba cerca de donde cayó se lo dio, mientras todos estaban en silencio, después se lo puso- **Yo Brittany S. Pears con todos los poderes que me confiere la escuela como presidenta, los declaro oficialmente a todos graduados** –todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, poco a poco comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar.

La ceremonia continua llamando a cada estudiante para entregarles sus diplomas, cuando paso Rachel sus padres estaban llorando a la vez que tomaban fotos, Quinn estaba orgullosa de su esposa. Así fue con cada estudiante hasta que llegó el turno de Quinn, quien al escuchar su nombre se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta el escenario, las voces de los asistentes se escuchaban y algunos comenzaron a pararse, la rubia ya arriba del escenario volteo hacía todos veían, volteo con su esposa quien tenía la boca abierta viendo como la parte de la escuela donde estaba el auditorio ardía en llamas.

El personal de la escuela comenzó a movilizarse y a llamar a los números de emergencias, Ethan salió corriendo a tratar de apagarlo, pero le fue imposible ya que no podía hacer nada ya que el agua no apaga el fuego de Quinn. La rubia iba apagarlo pero una mano la detuvo.

**R. No, sería demasiado sospechoso, hay que esperar a que lleguen los bomberos** –Quinn solo asintió.

Los bomberos llegaron y comenzaron a evacuar a las personas quienes veían el espectáculo ardiente.

**S. Gracias por arruinar mi graduación par de conejos, ni siquiera pude subir al escenario**

**Q. No sé cómo paso, yo no vi nada** –seguía impactada pues no sabía cómo había sucedido.

**R. Yo… yo tampoco sé**

**S. Eso les pasa por andar jugando con fuego**

**E. Quinn es tu fuego, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el auditorio?** –llegó corriendo.

**S. Adivina** –sonrió.

**E. Mmm….Oh…**

**R. Este es el momento amor** –le acaricio el brazo. Quinn movió su mano y comenzó a bajar las flamas hasta que las extinguió totalmente pues el agua de los bomberos no estaba haciendo nada.

Judy seguida por su hija mayor llegaban hasta los cuatro chicos.

**J. ¡Quinn! dime que no tienes nada que ver con eso** –dijo susurrando. La rubia se quedó callada.

**F. No desaprovechan oportunidad** –empezó a reírse- **como habrán estado las ganas que hasta el auditorio encendieron** –Ethan, Santana y Frannie reían.

**J. Esto no es broma** –le dijo a los tres que reían- **y ustedes dos deben de tener más cuidado**

**La. Que tradiciones tan extrañas tienen en lima, ¿quemar un edificio el día de la graduación? ¡Que intensos!** –Lauren llegó hacía donde estaban.

**S. ¿Y esta de dónde salió?** –preguntó subiendo la ceja. Lauren volteo a verla.

**La. Además dejan que los indocumentados se gradúen** –hizo una mueca de desagrado mirando de reojo a Santana.

**S. En serio, ¿De dónde la sacaron?**

**E. Es mi hermana** –susurró.

**S. Mis condolencias**

**E. Gracias**

**Ru. Ya vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí** –buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

**La. ¿A dónde vamos Russel?**

**J. ¿Así te quieres ir? ¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar?**

**Ru. Si lo veo, pero como dije no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso ¿o sí?** –todos negaron con la cabeza a excepción de Judy-** Rachel avísales a tus padres… y ya quiten esas caras que esta noche es para celebrar**

**La. ¿Y a dónde iremos?** –volvió a preguntar.

**E. Nosotros dos a ninguna parte** –la agarró del brazo-** es una cena familiar**

**S. Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos más tarde conejos… vamos Ethan, la fiesta está por comenzar**

Los tres chicos se alejaban dejando a los Fabray con Rachel quien les enviaba un mensaje a sus padres

**F. Ya quítense la toga para irnos** –al escuchar eso Rachel volteo a ver a su esposa quien se rió pues la morena no llevaba nada debajo de la toga.

**Q. Váyanse yendo, yo me iré con Rachel, llegamos al restaurant**

**Ru. Las quiero puntual, nada de retrasos**

**Q. No, voy detrás de ti papá** –Russel y Fannie caminaban hacía el auto-** Háblale a Ethan Rachel** –la morena asintió pues sabía que su esposa quería quedarse a solas con su mamá, así que emprendió el camino que antes el chico había tomado- **Mamá… discúlpame, debí habértelo dicho, ya sé que es algo importante y yo tenía miedo que me rechazaras y…**

**J. Hija yo te amo pase lo que pase y siempre será así, si tienes fuego o no siempre serás mi hija pero quiero que me prometas una cosa** –la tomó de los brazos y la miro a los ojos.

**Q. Lo que sea mamá**

**J. Si algún día tu padre quiere sacar beneficio de tu poder o te pide hacer algo con el fuego no lo hagas**

**Q. Que cosas dices mamá, mi papá ya no es el que era antes**

**J. Promételo Quinn, te diga lo que te diga**

**Q. Si mamá, lo prometo** –Judy abrazó a su hija y le beso la mejilla.

**J. Bueno, nos vemos en un rato, me iré porque Frannie me llevará** –Quinn asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo su mamá se alejaba.

Gracias por leer y comentar, trataré de actualizar más seguido


	62. Chapter 62

**E. ¿Para que soy bueno Quinn?** –la voz del chico la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sonrió.

**Q. Resulta que mi mujer necesita un vestido** –Rachel se sonrojo.

**E. ¿Sabes que yo no uso vestidos verdad?**

**Q. Ya lo sé tonto, pero puedes ayudarme a ir por uno**

**R. Si, que sea uno para una cena y que combine con mis zapatos, amor deje uno en la cama de flores rojas, quiero ese**

Los tres caminaron a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos, Quinn y Ethan se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron, segundos después regresaron con un vestido.

**R. Ese no es Quinn**

**Q. Este estaba sobre la cama**

**R. Te dije que era de flores rojas, si no está en la cama debe de estar en el closet**

Ethan solo las veía, volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn y desaparecieron un poco después regresaron.

**R. Dije rojas, además son pequeñas, estas son grandes y no es para ir a cenar**

**Q. Rachel ponte este y ya vámonos, se nos hará tarde**

**R. No, yo quiero ese… ¿qué tan difícil es encontrar un vestido de flores rojas pequeñas?**

**E. Si es tu armario mucho** –susurro.

**R. Escuche eso** –volteo a ver al chico- **vayan y vuelvan a buscarlo** -Ethan y Quinn se miraron y se acercaron a la morena- **no, no yo no quiero… ah que feo se siente** –ya se encontraban en su habitación.

**Q. Así eliges el que quiera amor**

**E. Voy a salir para que te cambies, espero que no te tardes mucho si no Puck se irá sin mi** –dijo desde la puerta.

**Q. Gracias Ethan... ****ya cámbiate, se nos hará tarde-** decía mientras terminaba de quitarse la toga y quedar en un vestido rosa con un pequeño suéter blanco que tomo de uno de los cajones de su esposa.

**R. Ya voy, espera** - la morena se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse mientras la impaciencia de la rubia se agotaba.- **listo, vámonos.**

**Q. Ethan!** -el chico llego hasta la habitación de Rachel, tomo la mano de Quinn y aparecieron de nuevo en la escuela, aun había humo en el aire, la rubia miro hacia donde solía estar el auditorio que ahora solo era un montón de cenizas- **prometo que cuando tenga dinero compensare a la escuela**

**R. Fue un accidente amor** -se acercó a ella y acaricio su brazo.

**E. Eeemm chicas yo me voy, nos vemos más tarde**

Las chicas subieron al auto y emprendieron viaje hacia el restaurant. Al llegar ahí ya las esperaban la familia de ambas a quienes saludaron antes de tomar asiento.

**H. ¿Porque tardaron hija?**

**R. Me estaba retocando el maquillaje** –sonrío.

**Ru. Pues ya que estamos todos ordenaremos algo de cenar** -el papa de la rubia ya había ordenado previamente vino y alguno que otro entremés mientras esperaban a las chicas. Rusel hizo un movimiento de mano a una mesera que rápidamente se acercó a entregarles el menú. Ya todos fueron ordenando solo faltaban las chicas.

**Q. Se me antoja una lasagna pero no va de acuerdo a la ocasión** -la rubia le hablaba en voz baja a su esposa.

**R. Deberías de pedir un filete, en esta foto se ve delicioso.**

**Q. Pero es carne Rachel.**

**R. Yo sé que te gusta la carne Quinn y esta es una ocasión especial.**

**Q. Realmente se me antoja la lasagna.**

**R. No lo hagas por mí, pide el filete** -Quinn decidió darle gusto a su mujer y pidió el filete, Rachel pidió una ensalada.

**H. Antes que todo quiero felicitarlas chicas, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes.**

**Ru. Brindemos por eso** -todos levantaron sus copas.

**F. Felicidades hermana, cuñada** –miro a la morena.

**Q. Gracias Frannie**

**R. Muchas gracias**

**Ru. Haz logrado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo hija, ser aceptada en Yale, decidirte por estudiar leyes, graduarte y encontraste a la persona de tu vida, no puedo describirte lo que se siente como padre ver a su hija tan feliz.**

**Q. Muchas gracias papá** -sonreía y miraba a su padre con los ojos cristalinos.

**Ru. Rachel**- volteo a ver a la morena.-** te quiero pedir algo, pero antes de eso te contare una anécdota de Quinn cuando era pequeña **-Rachel sonrió al escuchar esto último- **Cuando tenía cinco años, la lleve a ella y a Frannie** –volteo a ver a su hija mayor- **a un partido de los Indians, todos los demás llevaron a sus hijos, pero mis dos niñas eran suficientes para mí… Frannie aguanto todo el partido, pero Quinnie se durmió en mí regazo. Yo deseaba que no hubiera ninguna jugada importante porque no quería que la gente gritara y la despertara… y espero que tú hagas lo mismo Rachel, que la cuides porque te estoy entregando a mi hija más pequeña**

**R. Puede contar con eso siempre la cuidare **-tomaba la mano de su esposa por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió.

**J. A Russel le encanta contar esa historia** –todo rieron.

La mesera llego y empezó a repartirle los platos a cada uno, la rubia empezó a rebanar el filete de mala gana ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

**Q. ¿Quieres?** –Rachel dirigió sus ojos a los de su esposa.

**R. ¡Nooo! Soy vegetariana ¿recuerdas?** -Quinn se llevó un trozo a la boca y precipitadamente se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes, la morena salió detrás de ella y la alcanzo en el baño - **¿estás bien amor? **-el rostro de la rubia estaba más pálido de lo común.

**Q. Sí, es solo que me dio asco el filete creo que ya no estoy acostumbrada a ese sabor** -La rubia estaba con su mano en el lavamanos y con la otra se limpiaba con un papel la boca.

**R. Perdóname Quinn yo te obligue a que pidieras eso, tu solo querías lasagna** –la morena la abrazó y le salían lágrimas.

**Q. No llores estoy bien amor**

**R. Por favor pide tu lasagna** -se había soltado del abrazo quedando frente a frente de su rubia, quien le sonreía.

**Q. Si lo hare... ¿podrías hacer que retiren ese filete?.**

**R. Si y yo te pido la lasagna** –le tomaba de la mano y la jalo para salir pero la rubia no se movió.

**Q. Me quedare un momento aquí, ahora te alcanzo** -la morena asintió y salió del baño.

**F. ¿Qué paso Rachel?**

**R. Le dio asco el filete** -la morena ya le había hablado a la mesera y estaban retirando el plato.

**F. ¿Asco?**- la rubia se acercaba a la mesa- **¿no estarás embarazada hermana?**- esa pregunta hizo que los padres de las chicas voltearan su mirada a la rubia.

**Q. Obvio no** -tomaba asiento.

**F. ¿Por qué no?** –Quinn rodo lo ojos.

**Q. En primera porque ya estuve embarazada y nunca tuve ascos y por si no te has dado cuenta mi pareja es una mujer**

**F. Si pudieran tener hijos serian hermosos, los genes Fabray mas los de mi hermosa cuñada… uff de envidia**

**R. Lo sé, pero eso no pasará** –volvió a comer su ensalada.

**H. Aun así queremos nietos ¿o no Russel?** –volteo a ver al hombre rubio.

**Ru. Por supuesto, cuando vayan a New York…** -comenzó a sonar un celular, Russel saco el aparato de su abrigo y respondió- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo?** –Tapo el auricular- **discúlpenme** –se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la mesa.

**L. Bueno chicas a mí me gustaría proponerles algo** –llegó la mesera a entregarle la comida a la rubia más joven- **mi familia es tradicional y nos gustaría** –volteo a ver a Hiram- **que esto días estuvieran durmiendo separada, digo se pueden ver y estar juntas pero que lo hiciéramos como una boda tradicional, ya sé que esto es todo menos tradicional porque ya están casadas… pero sería bonito seguir las costumbres**

**Q. Pero yo quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo con Rachel**

**J. Piénsalo hija, además es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda**

**H. Y cuando decimos dormir separadas queremos decir que no vaya a ver… nada entre ustedes… saben a lo que me refiero**

**F. Si hacen eso verás a Rachel con más ganas la noche de bodas** –todos voltearon a verla.

**J. ¡Frannie!**

**Q. No**

**R. A mí sí me gustaría, sería más romántico**

**Q. ¿Qué?** –volteo a ver a su esposa.

**R. No serán tantos días Quinn**

**Q. Bueno si así quieres…** -dijo no muy convencida.

**Ru. Disculpen, llamada de trabajo** –se sentaba en la silla.

**F. ¿Todo bien papá?**

**Ru. Sí, solo que tendré que regresar a New York… pero no te preocupes Quinn regresaré a tiempo para la boda** –vio a su hija más pequeña.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre plática y risas, los padres de Rachel conocieron más de Russel y viceversa. Al terminar de cenar las chicas se despidieron pues tenían que ir a la fiesta donde estaban todos sus amigos.

Al llegar a la casa donde era la fiesta había autos estacionados por todo lado, la música la habían escuchado desde cuadras antes. Quinn se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a su esposa.

**Q. Vamos amor** –estiro la mano para que su morena la tomará.

**R. Si te dijera que no quiero entrar a la fiesta y que quiero mostrarte un lugar ¿Me acompañarías?** –sonrió.

**Q. Yo iría contigo a cualquier lado… pero creí que quería que te firmaran tú anuario**

**R. Ya habrá tiempo para que lo firmen… y en verdad quiero enseñarte ese lugar**

**Q. Entonces vamos** –cerró la puerta y regreso al auto.

Quinn conducía por donde la morena le decía por dónde ir, la rubia no conocía el lugar ya que era boscoso.

**Q. ¿Aún falta? No creo que podamos entrar más con el auto** –paró el auto.

**R. Entonces estaciónate aquí y seguimos caminando** –abrió la puerta y salió para abrir la de su esposa- **¿me acompañas preciosa?** –ahora ella estiraba la mano para que la rubia la tomará.

**Q. A donde sea** –tomó la mano de la morena y salió del auto.

Caminaron durante unos minutos por un sendero entre arboles solo acompañadas por la luz de la luna.

**Q. ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? Esta demasiado lejos y solitario**

**R. No exageres Quinn… además casi llegamos** –dio unos pasos más que su mujer llegando al lugar. Era un espacio de tres metros en el cual había pasto y estaba rodeado por árboles, Rachel comenzó a encender con unos cerillos unas velas que había dentro de unos frascos de vidrio que colgaban de los árboles.

**Q. ¿Cómo es que esto está aquí?**

**R. Antes venía muy seguido…** -seguía prendiendo las velas- **cuando estaba triste o cuando tenía que pensar** –volteo a sonreírle a su rubia.

**Q. Era muy peligroso que viniera sola Rachel**

**R. No, por aquí no pasa nadie** –tomaba algo entre unos árboles.

**Q. Con mayor razón amor… me da miedo que viniera aquí sola**

**R. No está lejos de mi casa Quinn** –acomodaba una manta en el pasto- **si ves por aquel lado** –señalaba al lado contrario por donde habían llegado- **da a mi casa, un día que salí a correr lo encontré, me gusto y lo ambiente para que fuera agradable** –se sentó sobre la manta-** ¿Te gusta?**

**Q. Sí, pero aún me da miedo que hayas venido sola** –tomó asiento delante de la morena quien la envolvía en sus brazos y recargo su mentón en su hombro.

**R. Me gusta la vista… las estrellas se ven hermosas**

**Q. Yo solo necesito voltear a lado para ver a la mía** –se mordió el labio.

**R. No puedo creer que estés conmigo… mucha veces soñé con tenerte así, eras, eres tan hermosa que a veces creo que estoy soñando**

**Q. No digas eso, yo soy la que tengo suerte de que me hayas perdonando y que me ames como lo haces** –Rachel apretó más en el abrazo a la rubia y le beso el cuello- **además ya eres mía y ya nada ni nadie podrá apartarte de mí**

**R. Abrázame ahora tú amor, tengo frío** –Quinn se volteó para quedar frente a Rachel y la abrazo.

**Q. Hueles tan rico** –acercó su rostro al cuello de Rachel para olerla, sentía como la piel morena se erizaba.

**R. ¡Quinn!** –se quejó con una voz sensual.

A la rubia no le importó y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas debajo del vestido mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

**R. Se supone que no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto** –sus manos se movían entre el cabello rubio.

**Q. Yo no diré nada si tu no dices nada** –sonreía mientras subía el vestido hasta llegar a las bragas.

**R. No puedo negarte nada Quinn Fabray** –se abalanzó a besarle el cuello.

**Q. Así me gusta Berry** –la jalo más hacia ella haciendo que Rachel quedará encima de sus piernas. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, la rubia se alejó un poco- **pero antes una cosa, no quiero utilizar mi mano con fuego**

**R. ¿Por qué? Se siente tan rico**

**Q. Es demasiado placer, no puedo controlarlo, me vengo muy rápido y quiero disfrutarte**

**R. Podemos hacer una cosa, lo dejamos hasta el último**

**Q. Ya veremos** –le dijo sensualmente al odio para después besarla.

Rachel acariciaba la espalda de su rubia y lentamente le fue bajando el cierre para después bajar la parte de arriba del vestido dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de Quinn, la rubia no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, posteriormente le desabrocho el brassier rojo con la mano izquierda ya que su mano derecha ya estaba en llama, lo dejo a un lado, bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besar uno de los pechos. Rachel movía sus caderas para acercarse más a su esposa, fue empujando suavemente a la rubia para que se acostara quedando sobre ella, le besaba el cuello y fue bajando con su lengua hasta llegar a los pechos donde se detuvo e hizo círculos con su lengua sobre los pezones erectos, bajo más pasando su lengua por el abdomen, subió el vestido y paso su cara cerca de su centro sintiendo la humedad aun a través de las bragas haciendo estremecer a Quinn, paso su lengua por los muslos y se detuvo a besarlos, la rubia gemía, Rachel levanto las piernas de su esposa para poder deshacerse de la ropa interior para después besar y lamer el centro de su mujer. Quinn movía sus caderas y con su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello castaño y con la izquierda se acariciaba el pecho, sus gemidos se habían convertido en gritos con el nombre de Rachel.

Rachel sintió como Quinn estaba por venirse y dejo el área acercándose a besarla en los labios y morderlos. La morena se levantó para terminar de quitarse el vestido y las bragas ante la penetrante mirada de la rubia.

**Q. Quédate ahí, déjame contemplarte** –dijo cuando vio que Rachel iba a acostarse de nuevo- **eres tan hermosa y te amo tanto** –fue acercándose a ella, tomó una de las piernas de su esposa y la puso en su hombro- es mi turno de probarte –su lengua se perdió entre las piernas de su mujer, Rachel se agarró de la cabeza de Quinn, primero la miraba pero después no pudo contener mirar hacia el cielo gimiendo, al sentir que iba a llegar al orgasmo la rubia alejo sus labios.

**R. ¡No!** –estaba frustrada.

**Q. Ven** –la tomó de la mano y la jalo hacía ella acostándola en la manta.

Quinn se acostó sobre ella y comenzaron a besarse. La rubia acariciaba la cintura de su morena, fue subiendo la mano hasta llegar a las boobies la que apretaba con su mano derecha mientras con la otra le acariciaba el trasero, bajo nuevamente su mano pasando por su cintura, por la cadera hasta llegar a su centro el cual comenzó a acariciar, le besaba el cuello y suavemente introdujo sus dedos en Rachel quien movía sus caderas, lentamente movía sus dedos y poco a poco aumento la velocidad, la morena tenía sus manos en el trasero de su rubia el cual apretaba y encajaba sus uñas. Quinn aumentaba la velocidad al escuchar los gemidos de su esposa pues la excitaban más, hasta que escucho un sonoro gemido de su esposa y posterior mente terminando ella gritando Rachel te amo.

Quinn se acostó a lado de su esposa para recuperar la respiración, Rachel estaba igual.

**R. Estuviste excelente**

**Q. Tu no estuviste nada mal** –sonrió juguetona, Rachel le dio un golpe en el hombro, Quinn se volteó y la abrazó- **quisiera estar siempre así, ¿Por qué tenemos que separarnos?**

**R. Solo serán tres noches amor verás que pasaran rápido, además te recompensaré en la noche de bodas**

**Q. Podrías compensarme en este momento** –sonrió coqueta para después acercarse a ella y comenzar a besarla pero el sonido del celular de Rachel las interrumpió.

**R. Es mi papá** –dijo al tomar el celular de su chaqueta, agarro otra de las mantas y se cubrió.

**Q. Tranquilízate y contesta** –Rachel tomó aire y acepto la llamada.

**R. Papá… sí, si con Quinn… no, no quiero que vengas por mí** –la rubia la veía sonriendo- **¿tan tarde es?** –la rubia jugueteaba jalándole la manta, Rachel la empujaba con la mano libre haciendo reír a su esposa-** no, Quinn me llevará, en un rato más llegó… si ya sé que quedamos en algo… si no vemos más tarde papá** –termino la llamada y dejo el celular a un lado– **Que bueno que mi sufrimiento te cause gracia** –empezó a hacerle cosquillas, a la rubia le dio desesperación y se movió.

**Q. ¡Cosquillas no!** –reía.

**R. Mmm encontré una debilidad de mi reina de fuego**

**Q. Tú eres mi debilidad** –acercó a la morena hacía su cuerpo y la acaricio de manera sensual.

**R. No** –se separó de su esposa- **un pecado por día** –se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta.

**Q. ¿Por qué te tapas? ¿No que nadie pasa por aquí?**

**R. Sabes muy bien porque, el sentimiento de culpabilidad**

**Q. Eso es tan excitante** –sé levanto también y la abrazo de nuevo atrayéndola hacía ella.

**R. No, ya nos vamos si no quieres que nuestros padres vengan por nosotras** –dijo alejándose y buscando su ropa.

Las dos se vistieron y recogieron las mantas, Rachel la guardo de donde las había sacado y comenzó a apagar las velas hasta que sintió los brazos de Quinn que la envolvieron y acercó sus labios a los suyos adentrándolas en un beso cariñoso.

**Q. Te amo**

**R. Yo también te amo Quinn**

Terminaron de apagar las velas y caminaron tomadas de las manos hasta el auto. El camino hasta casa de los Berry fue en silencio, disfrutando la presencia la una de la otra, cuando estaban por llegar Quinn acelero, al estar frente a la casa de la morena, la rubia salió del auto dejando la puerta abierta y unos pasos más adelante vómito, Rachel salió tras ella asustada.

**R. ¿Estás bien?** –le acariciaba la espalda.

**Q. No sé lo que me pasa** –se limpiaba la boca.

**R. Quizá mi padre tenga que revisarte**

**Q. Creo que tenga que ver con Ethan, desde que él está aquí me siento así**

**R. Pero no estará de más que te revisara**

**Q. No, no te preocupes amor, estoy bien… ¿nos veremos mañana verdad?** –cambio el tema.

**R. Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero nos veremos** –sonrió, las dos se quedaron calladas unos momentos- **no quiero dejarte Quinn**

**Q. Mañana no veremos amor… disculpa que no te de un beso** –Rachel se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla y después la abrazo.

**R. No voy a poder dormir sin ti, ¿Quién me abrazará?**

**Q. Más te vale que nadie** –se rió.

**L. Adentro señorita** –dijo desde la puerta, Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia él.

**Q. Buenas noches señor Berry** –saludo con la mano.

**L. Ya son días Quinn** –la rubia solo se rió.

Se subió al auto y volteo a ver a su esposa que hablaba con su padre pero volteo a verla y le mando un beso.

Cuando Quinn llegó a su casa vio el auto de Brittany estacionado y a su amiga rubia junto a Santana bajando a Ethan, se estaciono y bajo a ayudarlas.

**B. ¡Quinn!**

**Q. ¿Qué le paso?** –veía al chico que se le habían pasado las copas.

**B. Hubiera ido, se pudo muy buena esa fiesta Quinn, creo que nunca se volverá a repetir**

**Q. No pude Britt** –veía como Santana jalaba a Ethan.

**S. Rápido aquaman**

**Q. Déjame ayudarte San** –Quinn agarro a Ethan del otro brazo, Santana lo soltó y regreso al auto.

**S. Vámonos Britt**

**Q. ¿Qué tienes Santana?** –dejo al chico que se recargaba en la pared.

**S. ¿Qué tengo?** – se bajaba del auto- **¿Qué tengo?** –la rubia se le quedo viendo, se dio cuenta que también estaba tomada- **tengo que desde que adoptaste al enano ya no te acuerdas de tus amiga, era la última fiesta Quinn y tu preferiste irte con ella**

**Q. Es mi esposa** –susurro.

**S. ¿Y qué rubia?, estarás con ella cuando se vayan a la universidad y tal vez no nos vuelvas a ver** –gritaba- **Brittany se irá del país y quién sabe si vuelva** –su voz empezaba a entrecortarse y de repente abrazo a Quinn.

**B. Vámonos Santy**

**Q. No lo sabía** –le acariciaba la espalda- **ella regresará, no te dejará**

**B. Ya Santy vámonos… perdón Quinn ya sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe**

**Q. Anda, ve con tu novia, aprovecha el tiempo** –le dio un beso en la mejilla- **después hablamos**

**B. Nos vemos Quinn **–agarró a Santana de la mano y subieron al auto.

Quinn espero a que se fueran, abrió la puerta de la casa y ayudo a Ethan a entrar.

**Q. Acomódate en el sillón** –le dijo mientras le enviaba a su esposa el mensaje de que había llegado bien.

**E. No quiero dormir solo Quinn** –la volteo a ver.

**Q. No seas infantil Ethan**

**E. Por favor, por favor**

**Q. Está bien, vamos… te ayudo** –se levantó, lo ayudo a subir las escaleras, llegaron al estudio y ya había ahí algunas frazadas y un par de almohadas que Judy le había dejado.

Ethan comenzó a quitarse la playera y el pantalón quedando en bóxer.

**Q. ¿Qué haces?**

**E. No te preocupes, no me pondré cariñoso** – se acostó en el sofá cama.

**Q. Voltéate, me pondré la pijama** –dijo pero ya el chico estaba roncando. Termino de ponerse la pijama y se acostó, en pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Rachel caminaba sonriendo por los pasillos concurridos del Mckinley, le sonreía a los que la veían aunque estos la ignoraban, poso su vista al frente y cuando regreso a ver a los lados los estudiantes fueron desapareciendo haciendo que el largo pasillo quedara vacío, volteo hacia atrás y vio como poco a poco todo se consumía por llamas de fuego, soltó sus cuadernos y se abrazó a si misma ya que avanzaba con velocidad y podía sentir el calor sobre su piel.

**R. ¡Quinn!** -gritó

Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos


	63. Chapter 63

Quinn despertó pues sintió ganas de ir al baño, vio a Ethan que seguía dormido y aun roncando, se levantó y camino por el pasillo encontrándose con Lauren.

**La. Qué bueno que te veo Quinn, estaba pensando el regalo para su boda y decidí que les regalaré la orquesta para la fiesta… obviamente no tienes de que preocuparte ya que será una de buen gusto**

**Q. Suena bien, pero eso lo tendrás que ver con Rachel**

**La. Mmm si, creo que no debí de perder mi tiempo preguntándote a ti, sabiendo que ella es la que decide** –dio media vuelta y se fue.

Quinn siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que Frannie se interpuso en su camino.

**F. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde si no fuiste a la fiesta?**

**Q. No te importa** –quería seguir el camino pues ya no aguantaba- **¿Además como sabes que no fui a la fiesta?**

**F. Aquí todo se sabe hermanita…. Ahhh tuviste sexo, lo primero que te dijeron y lo primero que haces**

**Q. No tuve sexo**

**F. Tu cara te delata**

**Q. ¿Qué cara?... Me acabo de despertar y necesito ir al baño**

**F. No me voy a mover hasta que me digas la verdad**

**Q. Te odio Frannie**

**F. Dímelo**

**Q. Si, si tuve sexo, ahora déjame pasar**

**F. Lo sabía** –sonrió, Quinn se movió para seguir su camino, pero la Fabray mayor la detuvo- **espera, algo tenía que decirte… ammm creo que lo olvide**

**Q. Cuando recuerdes me lo dices** –le empujo del hombro y se metió rápidamente al baño para evitar otra interrupción.

Salió del baño y camino de regreso al estudio, planeaba seguir durmiendo, al llegar se acomodó de nuevo en la cama a lado de Ethan cuando escucho como la puerta se abría.

**Q. ¿Ahora qué quieres Frannie?** –Dijo enojada levantando la cabeza- **Hola Rachel** –ahora estaba sorprendida.

**R. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?** –veía a los dos acostados en la cama y el chico medio desnudo.

**F. Ah y olvide decirte que tu esposa había llegado** –dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta, Quinn agarró una almohada y se la aventó pero su hermana ya había cerrado la puerta.

**R. ¿Entonces?** –seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

**Q. ¿Qué amor?** –trataba de fingir demencia mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba para besarla.

**R. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Fabray** –veía a los ojos a su esposa-** ¿Qué hace Ethan aquí? No me molesta que este aquí, pero sí que este durmiendo contigo**

**Q. Ahh eso** –le restaba importancia- **no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Ethan estaba muy ebrio y se puso muy necio que no quería dormir solo** –la explicación que la rubia daba solo hacía molestar más a la morena y seguía viéndola- **¿Qué amor? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Él solo es mi amigo**

**R. Cámbiate** –dijo aun un poco molesta- **te traje de desayunar… pero no te cambies aquí –**dijo ya saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Quinn bajo se encontró en la cocina a su mamá, su hermana, su sobrino, Lauren y a Rachel hablando de cosas de la boda, y Rachel no se veía muy contenta.

**Q. Buenos días** –se sentó en uno de los bancos del desayunador, bajo la cabeza ya que la mirada de Rachel la intimidaba, no sabía que había hecho pero se sentía culpable, la morena le acerco el plato con el desayuno con la mano.

**J. ¿Entonces Rachel veremos cómo quedará acomodado el patio?**

**R. Si, cuando Quinn termine de desayunar para empezar a mover las mesas** –sonrió.

**J. Bueno así también damos tiempo a que Ethan se levante para que ayude**

**L. ¿Entonces lo de la orquesta qué? Tengo que contratarla porque si no alguien más lo hará** –Frannie la imitaba a sus espaldas.

**R. Pues Quinn te dijo que si ya ¿no?** –estaba molesta otra vez.

**L. Excelente** –dio media vuelta y salió hablando por teléfono.

**Q. Yo no dije que sí, dije que lo consultaras con ella** –grito una vez que trago lo que tenía en la boca.

Por la puerta de la cocina apareció Ethan, saludo con un "Buenos días" y se sentó junto a la rubia y agarró de su comida. Quinn volteo a ver a Rachel que la veía con el ceño fruncido.

**Q. Termínatelo** –le dio el plato a su amigo y se levantó.

**F. Ethan cuando termines sales al jardín para que nos ayudes**

**R. Claro si puedes** –dijo antes de salir al jardín.

**Q. ¿Qué te pasa?** –La detuvo del brazo- **es nuestro invitado, además no ha hecho nada**

**R. Suéltame** –le dijo en voz baja, la rubia la dejo y Rachel se fue hacía Judy, Frannie y Lauren que ya hablaban de como quedarían la mesas acomodadas. Quinn se quedó a la entrada del jardín sin saber que le pasaba a su esposa, momentos más tarde Ethan llegó a su lado aun con comida en la boca.

**E. ¿Entonces donde empezamos?** –dijo para que todas lo escucharan.

**J. Primero vamos a elegir dónde irá el altar**

**E. ¿Es ese cuadro de madera que se ve muy pesado?**

**R. Ese cuadro de madera es donde vamos a estar Quinn y yo en la boda y se llama altar**

**Q. ¿Dónde lo quieres?** –dijo desesperada.

**R. No me hables así Quinn** –estaba seria- **¿Judy que piensas que sea un poco más para atrás?** –sonreía.

**J. Podrá ser, habrá más espacio**

**R. Quinn, Ethan lo mueven por favor** –los dos se fueron uno a cada lado del cuadro y lo levantaron y lo movieron.

**F. No, creo que quedará demasiado espacio cuñada, debería ser un poco más para delante, pero solo un poco**

**R. Si tienes razón** –volteo a ver a Quinn quien capto lo que su esposa le quería decir, levantaron nuevamente el cuadro de madera y lo movieron.

**F. No tanto, más para atrás** –Quinn solo suspiro frustrada.

**L. ¿No te parecería mejor que quedará de este lado?** –Señalaba el lado contrario al que estaban- **habría mejor visón**

**J. También podría ser, así quedaría detrás la piscina**

**F. No mamá la piscina la van a tapar porque habrá niños y puede pasar un accidente**

**R. No, entonces ahí no me gustará** –Ethan y Quinn ya iban a mitad de camino-** pónganlo donde estaba antes** –los chicos lo regresaron a donde estaba anteriormente- **tal vez un poco más a la derecha ¿Qué opinan?**

**Q. ¡Ya!** –Soltó el cuadrado de madera- **tienes que decidirte por un lado, ya lo movimos por todo el jardín y ninguno te gusta, ya lo voy a dejar ahí** –se fue acercando a la morena y alzando la voz, sus ojos estaban en llamas.

**R. Pues si, como ya decides todo tú y no te importa mi opinión** –camino hacía la rubia, también alzando la voz.

**Q. ¿Qué no te dejo decidir nada?** –Rió sarcásticamente- **¿estás bromeando no?**

**R. No Quinn** –todos los demás observaban un poco incomodos la escena- **como ahora aceptas cosas sin consultarme, también puedes decidir donde quedará el altar** –dio media vuelta- **termina de decidir todo lo que falta, yo solo me presentaré el domingo** –dio unos pasos.

**Q. Eres tan extremista Berry** –caminó hasta su lado y la tomó del brazo- **tú no te vas a ir, vamos a hablar antes** –dijo ya bajando la voz.

Las chicas entraron a la casa dejando a los demás aturdidos por su pelea, Quinn llevó a Rachel hasta el estudio, cuando cerró la puerta Rachel se abalanzo a besarla desesperadamente.

**R. ¿Te gusto mi actuación?** –dijo al separarse del beso mientras sonreía. La rubia la veía sin habla, no sabía que estaba pasando- **no puedo negarte que al principio si me moleste porque pensaba encontrarte sola en la cama pero como no fue así tuve que idear un plan… así que hagámoslo rápido** –se acercó a Quinn para besarla nuevamente- **vayamos a la cama…**

**Q. No, haremos mucho ruido** –respondió después de haber captado lo que había pasado, y la beso.

**R. Bueno, contra la pared** –se separó unos centímetros de la boca de su esposa.

**Q. Eso hará mucho más ruido**

**R. Entonces en el piso** –la jalo llevándola al piso y besándola con desesperación.

**Q. Estas loca Rachel** –sonreía.

**R. Si, por ti, ahora bésame** –volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la otra cuando escucharon la voz de Judy que le hablaba a Quinn- **realmente tu mamá es una detectora de sexo** –estaba frustrada.

**Q. Puede esperar un momento más** –volvió a besarla nuevamente, pero nuevamente el grito de Judy hablándole a su hija hizo que las chicas pararan.

**R. Creo que no podrá esperar** –se rió.

**Q. Lo mejor será bajar antes de que venga por nosotras** –beso a Rachel para pararse y ayudar a su mujer y posteriormente salir de la habitación- **¿Te gustó hacerme sufrir Rachel?**

**R. Solo un poquito** –respondió haciendo una seña con su dedo pulgar e índice y sonriendo pícaramente- **¿Oye ya no has tenido esos sueños que solías tener?** –preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

**Q. No, ¿por qué?**

**R. Creo que tuve uno, era yo con el fuego y me asuste… mmm tus sueños siempre han anunciado algo**

**Q. Pero eso solo me pasa a mí, eso solo fue un sueño, no pasa nada amor** –le paso el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla mientras bajaban el último escalón.

Al llegar al jardín se encontraron una discusión protagonizada por Santana y Lauren.

**J. Te busca Santana** –dijo a su hija.

**S. ¡Yo no voy a acomodar nada!** –le gritaba a Lauren.

**L. Quinn ¿Podrías decirle a tu empleada lo que tiene que hacer? A mí no me hace caso** –decía indignada a la rubia- **deberías de despedirla**

**Q. Ella no es ninguna empleada, es mi amiga**

**L. No sabía que tenías amigos indocumentados, que suerte que tu padre es abogado porque realmente te podrías meter en problemas**

**S. Se acabó** –se abalanzó sobre la chica y comenzó a jalarle el cabello. Quinn corrió a detener a Santana mientras Ethan hacía lo mismo con su hermana- **¡Suéltame Quinn! Le daré su merecido a esta**

**R. Santana cálmate**

**L. Suéltame Ethan** –se movió de los brazos de su hermano- **yo no puedo estar en el mismo espacio que esta salvaje, trato de matarme**

**E. No seas exagerada Lauren, no debiste ser grosera**

**L. Ya veo de que parte estas** –se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

**E. Te pido una disculpa en nombre de mi hermana Santana** –el chico estaba avergonzado.

**S. Así son todos los ricos**

**J. Para el día de hoy ya fueron muchas peleas ¿no?** –trataba de calmar el ambiente. Frannie vio a Quinn que estaba medio despeinada y con labial en el cuello y mejilla.

**F. Estas dos no estaban peleando mamá… estaban tratando de tener sexo** –todos voltearon a verlas las dos. Ethan le hacía señas a Quinn para que se limpiara el labial.

**R. Pero miren la hora que es, ya me tengo que ir** –se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la casa.

**Q. ¿Qué?** –Se quedó parada un momento y después corrió para alcanzarla– **Espera Rachel… ¿A dónde vas? ¿No terminaremos de arreglar el patio?** –caminaba a lado de la morena hacia la puerta.

**R. Tengo que ir a recoger mi vestido, Kurt ya debe de estarme esperando… y… y… tengo otras cosas que hacer en mi casa… tú termina lo del jardín, ahí donde lo dejaste está bien**

**Q. Eres tan miedosa** –sonreía.

**R. No sé de qué hablas** –dijo ya en la calle.

**Q. Te amo** –la abrazó y la beso.

**R. Quinn que dirán los vecinos si nos ven** –se alejó un poco de su esposa.

**Q. Dirán que nos amamos** –la volvió a besar.

**R. Nos vemos más tarde amor** –Quinn acompaño a Rachel hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta y una vez que la morena estaba dentro la cerró para recargarse en la ventanilla poniendo sus brazos.

**Q. Ve con cuidado amor** –la volvió a besar.

Cuando Rachel llegó Kurt ya la esperaba.

**K. ¿Dónde estabas?** –Estaba impaciente- **llevo esperándote por quince minutos, eso realmente rompe tu record de puntualidad**

**R. Ya sé Kurt, discúlpame pero estaba viendo otras cosas con Quinn**

**K. Lo imaginaba, lo único que te hace llegar tarde es una alta rubia**

**R. No digas tonterías Kurt** –se acercó a la empleada de la tienda- **Vengo a recoger un vestido que está a nombre de Rachel Berry**

**-Claro, esperen unos momentos, tomen asiento por favor**

**R. ¿Y Mercedes?** –preguntó sentándose en uno de los sofás de la tienda.

**K. Pues la llamé pero tenía malestares… ya sabes… ¿Crees que le quedará el vestido? Porque bueno lo digo por el embarazo**

**R. Ya sé de qué hablas Kurt**

**-Rachel, ya tengo tu vestido, necesito que te lo pruebes** –dijo la modista saludándola con un beso en cada mejilla.

La morena entro al vestidor y minutos después le hablo a Kurt.

**R. Kurt podrías venir por favor** –el chico entro al vestidor–** podrías ayudarme a subir el cierre, es que no puedo**

**K. Yo tampoco** –trataba de subir el cierre, con dificultad termino subiéndolo.

**R. Me queda muy apretado**

**K. Hay que hacer cosas por la belleza Rachel**

**R. Pues si verdad, podría sacrificar algunas cosas… como respirar** –estaba comenzado a enojarse.

**K. Yo no tengo la culpa que este comiendo ma…**

**R. ¡¿Qué?!... ¡todo esto es culpa de la modista!** –salió del vestidor, la modista está afuera esperándolos.

**-¿y bien?**

**R. ¿Y bien? Pensé que en esta tienda eran profesionales, el vestido no me queda**

**-No puede ser, está a las medidas que tomamos**

**R. Pues no lo hicieron bien porque este vestido no me queda** –gritaba con dificultad por la presión que tenía en el estómago por culpa del vestido- **¡Kurt bájame este cierre!... tengo que usar este vestido el domingo y no me queda**

**-No se preocupe señorita Berry, podemos hacerle unos ajustes ahorita rápido**

Rachel regreso al vestidor y se quitó el vestido, al terminar salió a la recepción donde Kurt la esperaba.

**R. No puedo creerlo, no pague cualquier cosa por este vestido como para que no lo tengan como lo pedí**

**K. Tranquilízate Rachel, ¿desde cuándo te comportas así?**

**R. Solo quiero verme bien para Quinn** –se cubría la cara con las manos.

**K. No ganas nada poniéndote así, eso tiene arreglo y hoy mismo podrás llevártelo a casa**

**R. Más vale que sea así** –las otras chicas que estaba ahí probándose solo se le quedaban viendo.

Después de un largo tiempo de espera volvió a probarse el vestido, esta vez ya le quedaba bien. La cara le había cambiado hasta que le dijeron el costo de la modificación.

**K. Cálmate Rachel, estás haciendo una escena** –decía apenado.

**R. Kurt, yo no tengo esa cantidad, además no fue mi culpa ¿por qué tengo que pagar por los errores de ellas?**

**-Lo siento señorita Berry, toda modificación tiene un costo, nosotros le tomamos las medidas y usted estuvo de acuerdo con ellas**

**R. Si, está bien, solo que volveré más tarde por el… pero solo les advierto que me lo volveré a probar y si no me queda eso ya no me lo van a cobrar**

**K. Vámonos Rachel** –la sujeto del brazo para sacarla de la tienda.

Quinn y Santana acomodaban la sillas frente donde había quedado el altar, Frannie, Judy y Ethan se habían ido dejándolas solas.

**Q. ¿Cómo es eso que Brittany se va a Milan?**

**S. Así como lo oyes Fabray, se irá a estudiar, la aceptaron en una universidad de allá** –lo decía triste-** me alegro mucho por ella pero ¿qué pasará con nosotras?... la distancia mata relaciones y Milan está a una larga distancia… estoy pensando en irme con ella**

**Q. ¿Qué irás a hacer allá?**

**S. ¿Cómo que qué?, pues estar con ella**

**Q. No me refiero a eso. Ella va a estudiar no se quedará a vivir allá, tiene que vivir sus propias experiencias al igual que tú, tienes que confiar en el amor que te tiene**

**S. Eso lo dices tú porqué tendrás al enano a dos horas, pero Britt estará al otro lado del mundo, ¿qué tal si se encuentra a alguien allá? ¿A ti no te da miedo eso?**

**Q. N… no, tengo que darle su espacio**

**S. Que segura eres porqué supongo que en Nyada habrá muchos chicos y chicas atractivos ya que son aspirantes a actores** –al escuchar esto a Quinn le cambio la cara- **habrá semanas y hasta meses que no se puedan visitar… yo me preocuparía es por eso que me quiero ir con Britt** –Quinn se quedó en silencio-** aun pensaré en ello… pero ahorita me tengo que ir ya, me quede de ver con Brittany. Me despides de todos menos de la arpía**

Quinn ni cuenta se dio cuando Santana se fue pues en su mente seguían las palabras de la latina, agarró su celular para marcarle a Rachel cuando una voz la hizo voltear.

**-¿No eres muy joven para casarte?**

**Q. ¡Tío Danny!** –guardo su móvil y salió corriendo para abrazarlo.

**D. Tú mamá nos invitó ya que tú no tuviste la cortesía de hacerlo** –abrazaba a su sobrina. Danny Fabray hermano menor de Russel, treinta y cinco años, rubio, ojos verdes, complexión delgada pero musculoso.

**Q. No pensé que te gustaría venir**

**D. ¿Por qué no? Si se casa mi sobrina favorita… no le digas a Frannie** –le dijo al odio a la rubia haciéndola reír.

**Q. ¿Pero si sabes con quien me casaré?** –decía medio tímida pues la familia Fabray se conocía por ser muy cristiana.

**D. Si y estamos ansiosos por conocerla**

**Q. ¿Estamos?**

**D. Si, ¿Crees que vengo solo?** –sonrió.

Quinn volteo a la puerta y vio a su primo Carl a quien abrazo también.

**Q. Que grande estas Carl**

**C. Tú también, te has puesto muy sensual** –recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su papá. Carl era un chico de 15 años, cabello cenizo, ojos negros, espinillas en gran parte de la cara, un poco más bajo que Quinn, delgado.

**D. Y ella es Marie, mi novia**

**Q. Mucho gusto** –saludo a la chica, morena, alta, delgada, ojos castaños.

**M. Igualmente, Danny habla mucho de ustedes**

Después vio que entraban más familiares pero estos por parte de su madre a quien saludó efusivamente.

**Q. Tío ¿Dónde está la abuela?**

**D. No pudo venir Quinn**

**Q. No quiso venir porque me casaré con una mujer ¿verdad?** –bajo un poco la cabeza.

**D. No hagas caso, son creencias de ancianos… no te pongas triste que son cosas para celebrar**

**C. ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu novia?** –preguntó sonriendo.

**Q. Me da miedo que estés cerca de ella** –le alboroto el cabello.

**D. Deberías de hablarle para que venga a comer con nosotros así la conocemos**

Quinn sacó su móvil para llamar a su esposa.

Rachel llegó azotando la puerta a su casa, sus padres que estaban en la sala se le quedaron viendo.

**L. Te tenemos una sorpresa Rachel**

**R. No en este momento, no estoy de humor**

**H. ¿Te peleaste con Quinn?**

**R. No, discutí con los de la tienda del vestido, creen que tienen derecho a cobrar por cualquier cosa, siendo que ellos cometieron el error, es una estafa, un robo… de donde sacaré el dinero… pero sabrán de mí, les diré a todos que no vayan a comprar a esa tienda** –los Berry solo miraban a su hija sin entender nada- **nada más porque soy una persona educada si no les hubiera dicho lo que se merecían, los hubiera mandado a la…. Hola abuela** –se quedó paralizada.

**L. ¡Sorpresa!** –la morena estaba apenada porque su abuela que había salido de la cocina había escuchado todo.

**R. Perdón abuela, no debiste escuchar todo eso** –se acercaba lento a abrazarla.

**B. Te pareces tanto a tu padre Leroy, siempre tan dramáticos** –abrazó a su nieta.

**R. ¿Qué haces aquí abu?**

**B. No creí cuando me dijeron que te ibas a casar**

**R. En realidad ya estoy casada abu**

**B. ¿Pero cómo? aun eres mi niña**

**H. Bueno ahora que llegaste** –le decía a su hija- **aprovecharemos para salir a comprar lo necesario para la comida mientras ustedes se ponen al día**

Rachel y la abuela Betty se sentarón en uno de los sillones de la sala, la mujer mayor le tomó las manos a su nieta.

**B. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo la conociste?, ¿Cómo es que decidieron casarse tan rápido? ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cuándo la conoceré?**

**R. Despacio abu, es una chica de mi escuela, es hermosa, la chica más hermosa que he visto** –sonreía mordiéndose el labio- **decidimos casarnos porque nos amamos y bueno no sé cuándo la vayas a conocer**

**B. Háblale para que venga a comer con nosotros**

El teléfono de Rachel sonó.

**R. Es Quinn** –le dijo a su abuela-** amor…** –respondió.

**Q. Me iré contigo a New York, no iré a Yale** –se escuchaba alterada.

**R. ¿Qué?** –se levantó del sillón- **¿De qué estás hablando?**

**Q. Sí, no iré a Yale. Me quedaré contigo, no quiero que me cambies por nadie más**

**R. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? Yo no te cambiaré por nadie. Quinn yo te amo**

**Q. Es que vas a conocer a mucha gente y yo no estaré ahí… tu eres hermosa y cualquiera te querrá conquistar y yo estaré lejos y…**

**R. ¿De dónde viene eso?**

**Q. Es qué Santana dice que en Nyada habrá mucha gente atractiva y tengo miedo de perderte**

**R. Voy a matar a Santana** –dijo eso para sí misma- **No vas a perderme, ¿acaso no confías en mí? ¿No confías en nosotras que podemos superar la distancia?**

**Q. Si**

**R. ¿Entonces amor? Tienes que ir a Yale, luchaste por eso, nosotras vamos a estar bien, eres mi esposa y ¿crees que cambiaría a la mujer más hermosa por cualquiera?**

**Q. No, te amo. Prométeme que vamos a estar bien, que si algo pasa trataremos de arreglar cualquier cosa**

**R. Lo prometo… ¿Estas más tranquila?**

**Q. Si**

**R. Qué bueno porqué tengo algo que contarte… ¡mi abuela está aquí!** –dijo emocionada- **y quiere que vengas a comer para conocerte**

**Q. Qué casualidad** –comenzó a reír- **también mi familia está aquí y quieren que vengas a comer también**

**R. Si no fuera porque mis padres ya fueron a comprar comida iríamos para allá, creo que será en otra ocasión amor**

**Q. Si lo entiendo… salúdala de mi parte**

**R. También a tú familia y discúlpame con ellos**

**Q. ¿Nos veremos más tarde?**

**R. No creo amor… Quinn ¿Estamos bien?**

**Q. Siempre**

**R. Ya no pienses esas cosas**

**Q. Te amo**

**R. Yo a ti** –cortó la llamada.

**B. ¿todo bien?**

**R. Si, solo que… está un poco asustada por que nos separaremos cuando vayamos a la universidad**

**B. ¿Quieres saber que te depara el fu futuro?** –Rachel se le quedo viendo- **voy por las cartas** –se levantó del sillón y fue a la habitación de huéspedes.

Betty Berry es la madre de Leroy, siempre ha sido una persona muy optimista y muy creyente en el esoterismo demostrándolo en su vestimenta, era una mujer mayor que ocultaba sus canas con un tinte rubio y siempre perfectamente maquillada para ocultar las arrugas de la edad.

**R. ¿Cómo funciona esto abu?**

**B. Tú escoges las cartas y yo te interpreto lo que dicen, anda ven siéntate** –le entrego las cartas a Rachel, quien las barajeo y se las dio, Betty empezó a sacar cartas y se quedó con cara pensativa- **esto no tiene sentido, hazlo de nuevo** –la morena hizo lo que su abuela le pidió y se la entrego, la mujer saco de nuevo las cartas, esta vez se llevó la mano al mentón.

**R. Dime abuela lo que dice, no tengas miedo de decirme lo que ves, ¿es algo malo?**

**B. Es que no tiene sentido, lo único que veo es fuego**

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos **


	64. Chapter 64

**L. Ay mamá, ¿otra vez con las cartas?** –los dos hombre acababan de llegar y habían escuchado lo último, cosa que para ellos también tenía sentido.

**H. Ya dejen eso y ayúdenos con la comida**

**B. Perdón Rachel, nunca me había pasado esto, después volveremos a intentarlo o quizá se las pueda leer a tu novia**

**R. Si abu** –se levantó y fue hacía la cocina junto con Leroy- **papá yo no creía en las cartas pero eso que dijo tiene mucho sentido**

**L. Yo tampoco creía pero así fue como se enteró que tu papá y yo éramos novios… no vayas a dejar que se las lea a Quinn, tu abuela es demasiado inteligente como para pensar que es una coincidencia**

La casa de la rubia estaba concurrida por sus familiares, algunos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo se ponían al tanto.

**D. ¿Y cuándo regresará tú padre?** –preguntó a la rubia.

**Q. No lo sé, solo prometió estar aquí para la boda…¿sabes que fue tan importante como para irse?**

**D. No puedo decirte por seguridad nacional** –el tío Danny era detective en Los Ángeles.

**C. Es por porque tienen amenazas de ataques terroristas en New York** –se metió a la plática.

**Q. ¿Qué?** –Estaba preocupada- **¿Por qué mi papá tiene que estar allá si no es policía? Es solo un fiscal**

**D. Pero ser fiscal es como un puesto político, tiene que estar ahí para hacer sentir a la gente que no pasa nada**

**Q. ¿Pero no pasara nada? ¿Verdad?**

**D. Por supuesto que no Quinnie** –le pasó el brazo por el hombro- **está todo controlado**

La tarde se les paso a las chicas con su familia. Por lado de Quinn se despidieron y partieron al hotel en el que se alojaban y por parte de Rachel le dejarón la habitación de huéspedes a la abuela.

**E. Tu primo Carl es agradable solo que piensa mucho en mujeres** –dijo desde el baño pues estaba poniéndose la pijama.

**Q. ¿Qué esperabas? Es un adolecente** –hacía lo mismo pero en la habitación-** la última vez que lo vi solo pensaba en sus juguetes**

**E. Te envidio mucho, tu familia es genial… me gustaría que la mía fuera igual pero la mayoría es como Lauren… ¿puedo salir ya?**

**Q. Si** –ya estaba acostada en la cama y antes de que Ethan se acostará, apagó la luz.

**E. ¿No habrá problema si dormimos juntos otra vez?** –Estaba parado a pie de la cama-** hoy la vi enojada y… ya te había dicho que tú esposa me da miedo y no quisiera meterme con ella**

**Q. No estaba enojada por eso… acuéstate ya que tengo sueño** –se dio media vuelta en la cama para dejarle espacio a su amigo. Paso un rato y la rubia se movía de un lado a otro.

**E. ¿Qué pasa Quinn? No me dejas dormir te estas moviendo mucho… ¿Quieres que cambiemos de lugar?**

**Q. Bueno, quizás ayude** –Ethan se levantó con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y fue al otro lado mientras la rubia solo giró en la cama.

**E. ¿Mejor?**

**Q. Si, intentaré dormir de nuevo** –al igual que la vez anterior pasaron unos minutos pero no podía acomodarse.

**E. ¿Quieres que me vaya al sillón?**

**Q. No, la verdad…. No puedo dormir sin Rachel**

**E. Pero ayer pudiste**

**Q. Es qué ayer tenía mucho sueño**

**E. Si te llevo con Rachel ¿prometes que no van hacer nada frente a mí?... digo no me quejaría pero sería algo extraño** –reía mientras la rubia le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

**Q. ¿Harías eso por mí?**

**E. Si, con tal que me dejes dormir haría cualquier cosa**

**Q. Bueno, pero antes deja cerrar la puerta con seguro para que no se vayan a dar cuenta** –se levantó rápido de la cama.

**E. Pero regresaremos temprano, no quiero tener problemas con tu madre por eso**

**Q. Tienes un problema, le temes mucho a las mujeres** –terminaba de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

**E. Con la hermana que tengo ¿Quién no?** –la tomó de la mano y aparecieron en el cuarto de Rachel quien ya estaba dormida, Quinn hizo lo mismo que con su puerta, la cerró con seguro.

**R. ¡¿Quién está ahí?!** –se levantó exaltada tomando lo primero que se encontró en su mesa de noche, los pasos la habían despertado.

**Q. Tranquila amor** –regresaba a la cama- **soy yo y Ethan**

**E. Baja el cepillo, no queremos que nadie salga herido** –se burlaba.

**R. ¿Qué hacen aquí?** –preguntaba dejando el cepillo de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

**E. Tú esposa no podía dormir sin ti y de paso no me dejaba dormir a mi**

**R. ¿Entonces se van a quedar?** –se movió de la cama para hacerle espacio a su esposa- **Ethan en el closet hay un sleeping bag** –el chico busco en el lugar que la morena le dijo y encontró el objeto de color rosa.

**Q. ¿Quieres una almohada?** –preguntó mientras al chico acomodaba el sleeping bag en el piso.

**E. Por favor** –Quinn se la dio y el chico se acostó.

**Q. Te extrañe** –le dijo al oído a la morena. Rachel se acercó y la beso.

**E. ¿Qué me prometiste Quinn?** –la rubia comenzó a reírse.

**R. ¿Qué le prometiste?** –le susurró.

**Q. Que no haríamos nada tu y yo… ya sabes**

**R. ¿Por qué prometes cosas que no puedes cumplir?** –le acaricio el cabello.

**E. ¡Hey escuche eso!** –se quejó.

**Q. ¡Cállate!** –le decía en voz baja- **ven** –estiro el brazo para que Rachel se acomodara y así se quedaron dormidas.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a los tres chicos.

**L. Rachel** –decía a la vez que tocaba la puerta. Los tres chicos solo se veían.

**Q. Te veo más tarde** –se acercó y la beso-** te amo** –fue hasta donde estaba Ethan ya de pie, se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron.

**R. ¿Qué pasa papá?** –entre abrió la puerta para que Leroy no viera el vapor que aún había en la habitación.

**L. ¿Estas escondiendo algo?** –trataba de ver dentro de la habitación sobre la cabeza de su hija.

**R. ¿Cómo que papá? Aquí no hay nada** –dijo abriendo la puerta.

**L. ¿Y ese sleeping bag que hace ahí?**

**R. Ahh…**

**L. Ustedes no saben cumplir una promesa… pero no te preocupes yo no diré nada** –le acariciaba la cabeza- **pero volviendo a lo que venía, vamos a salir tu papa, tu abuela y yo… trataremos de no tardar en regresar** –cerró la puerta de la habitación.

**R. Bueno…** -sacó su teléfono y le marco a Quinn- **mi papá se dio cuenta de que estuvieron aquí**

**Q. ¿Te dijo algo?**

**R. No… ¿te volverás a dormir?**

**Q. No, me estoy cambiando. Aún falta tapar la piscina**

**R. Bueno, yo volveré a llamar al chef y a la florería para ver que no se hayan olvidado**

**Q. ¿Y ya tienes tu vestido?**

**R. Ay eso, será una de las cosas que tengo que arreglar hoy… olvide contarte que ayer que me lo medí me quedo apretado, tuvieron que hacerle unos ajustes y me van a cobrar más por eso**

**Q. ¿Cuánto más?**

**R. No te voy a decir, vas a querer pagarlo tú y ya pagaste muchas cosas además… están tocando, ahorita te vuelvo a marcar**

**Q. Pero me marcas**

**R. Si, solo déjame ver quien es** –colgó la llamada.

**E. Ya conseguí lo que necesitamos Quinn**

**Q. Vamos entonces** –termino de abrocharse los tenis.

Los chicos acomodaban una lona encima de la piscina, para después apretarla para que no se soltara.

**E. Mira, te puedes parar sobre ella** –se paró encima del plástico que habían puesto.

**Q. Ya baja de ahí** –comenzó a agarrarse el brazo derecho y los ojos se le pusieron dorados.

**E. ¿Qué tienes? ¿No querrás golpearme de nuevo? ¿Verdad?**

**Q. No** –se agarraba más fuerte el brazo- **esto me pasaba antes cuando no podía controlarlo y… ¡Rachel!**

La morena bajo las escaleras aun en pijama, abrió la puerta y era la última persona que esperaba que tocase a su puerta.

**R. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** –preguntó molesta.

**F. ¿Puedo pasar?**

**R. No, mejor vete, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar** –cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la mano del chico impidió que lo hiciera y la empujo para abrirla completamente y pasar- **No hagas las cosas más difíciles Finn, tu y yo hemos hablado miles de veces de esto y ya estoy cansada** –se cruzó de brazos.

**F. ¿Por qué te vas a casar con ella?** –la tomó por los brazos- **¿por qué ya no me quieres? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes?** –la sacudía.

**R. ¡Déjame!¡Me lastimas!** –trataba de empujarlo del pecho. Finn la soltó de un brazo y con esa mano cerró la puerta.

**F. Vas hacer mía por las buenas o por las malas** –se acercó para besarla pero Rachel lo rasguño, esto hizo enojar al chico dándole una bofetada haciéndola caer al piso y se abalanzó sobre ella.

**R. ¡Suéltame Finn!** –el chico no hacía caso y trataba de despojarla de la pijama que traía mientras le besaba el cuello.

La morena sintió como el peso se quitaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Quinn como le propinaba un golpe a Finn en la cara, antes de que el chico cayera al piso Ethan lo agarró del pecho y lo siguiente que vio fue a Quinn acercándose a ella.

**Q. ¿Estás bien Rachel?** –la abrazó, la morena asintió con la cabeza y se aferró más a los brazos de su esposa quien la levanto.

**E. ¿Qué hacemos con él?** –preguntó a Quinn, sus ojos estaban azules.

**Q. ¿Dónde está?** –sus ojos estaban dorados.

**E. Esta tirado allá, inconsciente. Tuvo lo que se merecía** –sonrió maliciosamente. Rachel seguía aferrada al cuerpo de su esposa-** ¿Lo llevamos a la policía? ¿O lo llevamos a algún otro lado? Sabes que podemos llevarlo a donde sea** –miraba a Quinn.

**Q. Sí, llevémoslo a algún lugar alejado del cual no pueda regresar** –trato de moverse.

**R. No, no me dejes Quinn** –la abrazó más- **no hagan nada, mañana es nuestra boda y no quiero que nada lo arruine**

**Q. Pero Rachel, necesita un castigo**

**R. No, déjalo así, llévalo a su casa… no quiero saber nada más de esto… por favor Quinn** –le decía llorando.

**E. Tu esposa tiene razón, dame la dirección y yo lo llevo. Quédate con ella**

**Q. Lo hago nada más por ti mi amor porque si no estuvieras diciéndome esto, juro que lo mataría**

Quinn le dio la dirección y las llaves del auto a Ethan, el chico tomó a Finn y lo saco de la casa ante la mirada agresiva de Quinn. Cuando la puerta se cerró la morena se puso a llorar en el hombro de su esposa.

**Q. Vamos a la habitación Rachel** –la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta la habitación donde se acostaron en la cama.

**R. Qué bueno que llegaste** –se acomodó en el pecho de la rubia.

**Q. Yo estoy para protegerte, no dejaré que nada te pase… pero me hubieras dejado llevarlo a la policía, ¿qué tal que vuelve a querer hacerte algo?**

**R. No podrá porque yo te tengo a ti… además estos días quiero que sean días felices, no quiero recordar nada de esto de mi boda… así es que… ya cálmate y cambia esos ojos** –le acariciaba la mejilla.

**Q. Es que no sé qué sería de mi si algo te pasará** –le acaricio el cabello- **nunca me perdonaría si no pudiera estar para defenderte**

**R. No pensemos en lo que hubiera pasado, no pasó nada Quinn, estuviste aquí**

**Q. Nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así** –seguía acariciando el cabello castaño-** hubiera pensado que hiciera cualquier cosa para alejarnos pero no esto, tengo tanta rabia**

**R. Él está obsesionado, yo tampoco creí que fuera capaz de algo así**

**L. Ya llegamos Rachel** –gritó desde la planta de abajo.

**R. Por favor no les vayas a decir nada Quinn** –se separó del pecho para verla a los ojos.

**Q. Ellos tienen que saber amor**

**R. Se los diremos después pero no en este momento, por favor**

**Q. Ven** –le acaricio la cara- **déjame quitarte el morete del gol… creí haberte visto un moretón, pero ya no tienes nada**

**R. Quizá solo fue en ese momento… anda bajemos** –se levantó de la cama y la tomó de la mano.

**B. Ahhh… no me digas, ¿no me digas que tú eres Quinn?** –dijo al verlas bajando de las escaleras y se le abalanzó a la rubia para darle un abrazo.

**Q. Si, si soy** –le devolvía el abrazo.

**H. Buenos días Quinn** –iba entrando a la casa.

**B. Cierra los ojos Quinn, no puedes ver esto** –la rubia solo cerro los ojos.

**R. ¡Fueron por mi vestido!**

**L. Si, lo llevaré a tú habitación para que Quinn no lo vea** –paso a un lado de Quinn y la abuela.

**B. Pero mira que maleducada soy** –se separó del abrazo y le extendió la mano- **soy Betty Berry… mira tus ojos…** –la rubia al escuchar eso palideció, Rachel volteo rápidamente a ver a su esposa- **son hermosos**

**H. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí esta hermosa mañana?**

**B. Hiram no seas grosero, obviamente viene a ver a su esposa** –le sonreía a Rachel- **muy bien Rachel, es hermosa** –le susurró al pasar a su lado haciendo reír a la morena- **te quedas a desayunar ¿Verdad Quinn?**

**Q. Me encantaría pero…**

**B. Ningún pero… haré algo que te encantará** –entró a la cocina.

**R. Le agradaste a mi abu** –abrazó a su esposa.

**L. ¿Dormiste bien Quinn?** –preguntó bajando de las escaleras.

**Q. Am… si… gracias** –respondió nerviosa.

Entre la abuela y Hiram prepararon el desayuno, las chicas veían lo último que les faltaba para el día siguiente, ya todo estaba listo.

**R. ¿Sabes que me harán una despedida de soltera?**

**Q. Ya no estas soltera… pero te portas bien**

**R. Eso debería de decírtelo yo a ti, me da miedo que Santana y Puck organicen la tuya**

**Q. No haremos nada, Santana no me ha dicho nada. Ha estado muy triste con lo de Brittany**

**R. Me dijo Kurt que se irá a Milan, Santana ha de estar muy triste**

**Q. Lo esta**

**B. Ya está listo el desayuno, vengan** –las dos fueron al comedor junto con Leroy- **tú aquí Quinn, junto a mí** –señalo la silla al lado donde estaba ella sentada.

Betty comenzó a servir los platos y le entrego a Quinn el que estaba más decorado, los tres Berry solo veían la interacción entre las dos.

**R. Me pondré celosa abu** –reía.

**L. Creo que Quinn tiene un efecto entre las mujeres Berry** –le susurró a su esposo.

Los cinco desayunaron entre las historias que Betty le contaba a Quinn, de su vida, de Rachel cuando era pequeña y de las ciudades que hasta ahora había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Así mismo Quinn le contó sobre sus planes para el futuro y la abuela se emocionó al escuchar que irá a Yale.

**B. Deberías de dejarme leerte las cartas y decirte como te irá en el futuro**

**Q. No creo en eso, pero claro**

**R. L. H. ¡No!** –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. La abuela y Quinn voltearon a verlos.

**R. No hoy abuela… Quinn tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy ¿Verdad amor?**

**Q. Si**

**B. Bueno, será en otra ocasión… pero debe de ser pronto porque me intriga mucho tu aura**

**R. Amor creo que ya deberías de irte** –Quinn volteo a verla sorprendida.

**Q. Sí, mi mamá debe de estar preocupada**

**H. Rachel, no la corras**

**R. No la estoy corriendo pero tiene que irse** –su esposa seguía viéndola sin entender nada- **vamos amor, te acompaño a la puerta**

**Q. Sí, claro**. –Se levantó de la silla- **Muchas gracias por todo Betty y mucho gusto**

**R. ¡Rápido Quinn!**

**B. Deja que me dé un abrazo** –la rubia se acercó y la abrazó- **y dime abu**

**Q. Si… abu…** -se separó de Betty-** con permiso señores Berry**

**R. Ahorita regreso** –agarró de la mano a Quinn y caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

**Q. ¿Qué te pasa?** –le susurró- ¿**En realidad si estas celosa de tú abuela?**

**R. Ay claro que no… es otra cosa que después te contaré**

**Q. Bueno…** -abrazó a la morena- n**o me voy por que quiera, sino porque me corres**

**R. Si por mi fuera te quedarías conmigo todo el día** –le dijo al oído- **tengo tantas ideas de como pasarlo**

**Q. No me tientes** –la beso- **ya me voy, te portas bien… nada de strippers** –abrió la puerta. Cuando volteo vio a Ethan recargado en el mustang, al verlo su cara cambio- **espera, iré por las llaves**

**E. ¡Tenías ganas de matarlo Quinn!** –dijo al ver la sombra de la rubia, pues estaba con la cabeza baja y con las maños empuñadas-** nunca había sentido algo así… siento que este poder me controla y no quiero** –levantó la cabeza y la rubia pudo ver los ojos aun azules del muchacho.

**Q. Tranquilízate, eres buena persona y nosotros debemos controlar al poder, no el a nosotros**

**E. Juro que cuando lo estaba golpeando no quería detenerme**

**Q. Pero lo hiciste… ¿Te dijeron algo?**

**E. Lo lleve hasta la puerta, su papá me gritó que le había hecho… le respondí que le preguntará a él lo que hizo**

**Q. Dame las llaves para dárselas a Rachel** –el chico se las dio- **en el camino hablamos** –regreso hasta la puerta de la casa de los Berry donde Rachel la espera, había visto a los dos hablando, pero no había escuchado nada.

**R. ¿Está bien?**

**Q. Si, voy a hablar con él. Después te cuento** –le dio un beso rápido-** te amo** –le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hasta Ethan y los dos emprendieron camino a la casa Fabray.

**F. ¿Dónde estaban?** –preguntó al ver a la rubia y a Ethan entrar a casa de los Fabray.

**E. Necesito estar solo Quinn, me iré a acostar** –dijo ya subiendo las escaleras.

**F. ¿Qué le pasa a tú amigo?**

**Q. Está un poco cansado… ven Tommy** –abrazó al niño.

**F. No los vimos salir, ¿fueron con Rachel?**

**Q. Si… ¿y tú ya tienes tu traje? Te verás muy guapo** –le agarraba las mejillas al niño.

**T. Como mi papá**

**F. Deja de ignorarme**

**Q. No te ignoró, te respondí… solo no quiero hablar de ello**

**F. ¿Ya no habrá boda o qué?** –el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

**Q. No, claro que no…** -dijo ya hablando por teléfono-** no voy hacer eso… me da vergüenza… pensé que no iba hacer nada… pero a mí no me han dicho nada… no, no, no, si acepto, lo hago yo… si, si sé dónde es… ok, nos vemos después**

**F. ¿Quién era?**

**Q. Que metiche eres… creo que también iré a acostarme un rato** –dijo ya subiendo las escaleras para no darle tiempo de hacerle más preguntas a su hermana.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos


	65. Chapter 65

Comienza la cuenta regresiva... 3

Rachel estaba en su habitación terminado de arreglarse pues ya iba hacer hora en la que Brittany pasaría por ella para llevarla al lugar donde sería su despedida de soltera.

**K. ¿Puedo pasar?** –preguntó Kurt desde de la puerta.

**R. Claro, pasa** –dijo sin voltear pues estaba terminado de maquillarse.

**K. ¿Cómo estás?**

**R. Bien ¿y tú?** –seguía maquillándose.

**K. Supe lo que paso** –llamó la atención de la morena que dejo de maquillarse para voltear a verlo.

**R. ¿De qué hablas?**

**K. Finn nos contó…** -el semblante de Rachel cambio-** nos contó todo, está muy arrepentido y….**

**R. ¡Basta!, no quiero saber nada** -se levantó de la silla.

**K. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo pudo hacerlo…**

**R. No quiero hablar de esto Kurt**

**K. Escúchame Rachel, decidió internarse en una institución mental, él sabe que está mal lo que hizo y también se merecía la paliza que le dieron… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo **–Rachel le había dado la espalda-** y te pido una disculpa**

**R. No lo hagas, tu no hiciste nada** –ya lo veía, sus ojos estaban cristalinos-** te juro Kurt que me gustaría que se recuperara pero ya no quiero saber nada de él… te pido que no lo menciones más** –Kurt asintió- **y entrégale esto por favor** –busco en el cajon y le entrego una cajita, el chico al tomarlo supo de lo que se trataba, era el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Finn a Rachel, el chico lo tomo en silencio y lo guardo en su saco.

**B. ¡Listos para la fiesta!** –La chica rubia hacía acto de presencia en la habitación, traía un gorro de fiesta ya puesto. Rachel se limpió los ojos y puso su mejor sonrisa. Brittany les puso un gorro igual a cada chico.

**K. ¡Si estamos listos!**

Al llegar al estacionamiento del lugar se les hizo muy conocido a Kurt y Rachel pues ya habían estado ahí, bajaron del auto caminaron hacía la entrada donde notaron la única diferencia que esta vez no había ninguna guardia.

Dentro solo estaban las invitadas a la despedida quienes ya estaban ambientadas, la única que no estaba bebiendo era Mercedes, Tina, Marissa, Blaine, Giselle, Frannie y Lauren bailaban al ritmo de la música, se veía tan grande sin tanta gente. Los tres que llegaron saludaron a los que ya estaban.

**Ma. ¡Llegó la novia!** –todos gritaron y comenzaron a saludarla antes de que se sentará.

**R. ¿Quién hizo la decoración?** –preguntaba viendo a los lados.

**B. ¡Yo! ¿Te gusta?** –el lugar estaba lleno de imágenes de vaginas pegadas en la pared.

**F. Nunca había visto tantas vaginas en mi vida** –se reía.

**T. ¡Mira lo que te traje!** –le enseño una Quinn de cartón.

**R. Ahh…. ¿Quién le dio un beso?** –Preguntó levantándose, la imagen de la rubia tenía lápiz labial formando un beso en la comisura del labio- **sospecho de alguien** –volteaba a ver a Marissa y Giselle que estaba riéndose, mientras la morena le borraba el beso con una servilleta.

**L. No sabía que Quinn tuviera tantas mujeres tras ella, porque si yo fuera lesbiana no me gustaría Quinn**

**F. Es el efecto Fabray**

**K. ¿Por qué y donde conseguiste esto?** –preguntó impresionado ya que la imagen de Quinn era de tamaño real.

**T. Pues lo mande hacer, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres uno de Blaine?**

**Bl. Eso es aterrador**

**Br. Tiempo de preguntas**

**R. ¿preguntas de qué?** –preguntó dándole un trago a la cerveza que Marissa le había dado.

**T. Nosotros te hacemos preguntas y tú respondes** –Rachel veía a todos que estaban riéndose.

**Ma. Primero yo, algo que nos estábamos preguntando antes de que llegarás… ¿Quinn es buena en la cama?**

**R. ¿Qué? No voy a responder a eso, mi cuñada está aquí**

**F. Por mí no te detengas… sé que apesta**

**Br. Pero para eso son las despedidas, para chismear sobre la vida sexual de la novia… investigue mucho en internet**

**Me. Tienes que responder Rachel**

**R. Si** –dijo se sonrojándose- muy buena

**F. No mientas, yo no le diré nada**

**G. Queremos detalles Rachel**

**R. No puedo responder con esa imagen de Quinn viéndome** –Tina agarró la imagen de Quinn y la volteo.

**T. Listo**

**G. ¿Y cómo eres tú? seguramente todo el tiempo estas agarrándole ese enrome trasero que te incita a estarle dando nalgadas** –Frannie al escuchar eso empezó a carcajearse.

**R. ¿Quién te invito?** –preguntó haciendo una señal con las manos.

**Ma. Yo, se me hizo que éramos muy pocos… ¿te molesta?**

**R. Pues ahora que lo dices…**

**K. Tienes que responder Rachel**

**R. Pues eso es algo que deberían de preguntarle a Quin**

**Br. Pero Quinn no está aquí, así que responde**

**F. Sabemos la respuesta de Quinn, dinos tú como te consideras**

**Me. ¿Cuál fue la primera posición que experimentaste con Quinn? Recuerda que la primera vez que estuvieron juntas la que estuvo arriba será la que manda en la relación**

**F. Eso no hace falta que responda, todos lo saben, Rachel es la que manda** –todas comenzaron a reír

**Br. Eso no es cierto, Santana siempre está arriba y siempre hace lo que yo quiera**

**L. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?**

**R. No sé, soy muy respetuosa en la cama y si fui yo la que estuve arriba** –todos estaban decepcionados por la respuesta comenzaron a beber.

**Gi. Pues que aburrida… yo le haría tantas cosas….** –Rachel volteo a verla molesta. Frannie volvía a reír.

**F. Definitivamente ser lesbiana era el camino de mi hermana**

**T. ¿Lo han hecho en algún lugar donde hayan estado a punto de descubrirlas?**

**F. A cada rato** –Rachel se puso más roja.

**R. Pues…. una vez lo hicimos en su auto en la carretera y también está la del bosque** –le presumía a Giselle- **es que han sido tantas veces pero me quedo con esas dos**

**Bl. Quién lo diría Rachel**

**B. Y la vez que estaban en mi habitación… Santana me conto**

**R. Dije que eran tantas** –veía de reojo a Giselle.

Quinn despertó y vio a Ethan sentado en la cama pensando.

**Q. ¿Cómo estás?**

**E. Mejor**

**Q. ¿Quieres salir? Santana vendrá en un rato por nosotros**

**E. No**

**Q. Te servirá, así te distraes** –Ethan ya no respondió- **¿Entonces?**

**E. ¿Ese no es el sonido de tú auto?** –Quinn se levantó para escuchar mejor.

Bajo las escaleras rápido seguida del chico. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a dos chicas de pelo castaño con solo ropa interior y unas alitas lavando el auto. Su primo Carl estaba a un lado de la puerta viendo a las chicas con la boca abierta.

**Q. No, no, deténganse, ese es mi auto** –gritaba y se acercaba a las chicas.

**-Déjalas hacer su trabajo** –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

**Q. ¿Santana?** –volteo hacía atrás-** ¿Qué haces vestida de marinerito?** -la latina traía un conjunto de marinero donde se le veía el abdomen, una pequeña falda que apena y le cubría el trasero, unas botas de color blanco que le llegaban bajo las rodillas y un sombrerito de lado.

**S. Marinerita** –se acomodó el gorrito- **Fabray… Doy por iniciada tu despedida de soltera… ahora ven conmigo** –la tomó del brazo-** también tú aquaman… y tú puberto** –le dijo al primo de Quinn- **disfruta de la vista**

Al llegar al estudio Santana le entregó una bolsa a Quinn y otra a Ethan.

**Q. Yo no voy a usar esto… Brittany me dijo que me traerías algo pero no esto**

**S. Eso Fabray o tu traje** –de mala gana agarró la bolsa y se fue a cambiar al baño- **y tú aquaman apúrate –salió del estudio para que el chico se cambiará.**

Ya que se cambiaron salieron de la casa donde estaban ya todos los chicos, Puck que llevaba un disfraz del hombre Duff, Mike vestido de apache enseñando el abdomen, Sam con un traje de leñador y Santana.

**C. ¿A dónde vas vestida así Quinn?** –estaba con la boca abierta viéndola.

**S. Shhh, metete a la casa ya** –le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

**E. ¿Y por qué yo de bombero?**

**S. ¿No es obvio?... súbete ya** –le dijo al chico al ver que los otros ya estaban arriba.

**Q. ¿Por qué de disfraces Santana?**

**S. Por qué es diferente y sexy**

**P. ¡Fiesta!** –Puck empezó a repartir cervezas.

**Q. Yo no** –dijo rechazando la cerveza.

**S. La necesitarás** –Quinn la tomó y le dio un gran trago- **Puck vamos a hacer una parada**

**Me. Nunca pensé que ustedes fueran a terminar juntas, son Quinn y Rachel**

**Br. Yo siempre lo supe**

**Gi. Ojala la hubiera conocido antes que tú… Frannie ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera tu cuñada?**

**F. Pues no me quejo de la que tengo** –Rachel volteo a verla indignada- **no te creas cuñada**

**K. Ahora todo tiene sentido la vez que vinimos aquí**

**Br. Sigue otro juego, ¿Lo trajiste tina?**

**T. Sí, me dio mucha pena conseguirlo… las cosas que me haces hacer Brittany** –sacó una caja de su bolsa.

**Me. Véndale los ojos** –agarró un pañuelo y mientras le tapaba los ojos a la morena le decía la dinámica del juego- **¿alguna vez has jugado ponle la cola al burro?**

**R. No, pero conozco el juego** –todas los demás se reían.

**Me. Muy bien porque es algo similar** –terminó de vendarle los ojos- **agarra esto** –Rachel lo tomó.

**R. ¡¿Qué es esto?!** –Preguntó al sentir en sus manos algo alargado y de plástico- **¿Esto no es lo que creo que es o sí?**

**L. Si Rachel, es un dildo aunque yo los prefiero de otro color**

**Me. Aquí derecho esta Quinn, tienes que caminar y tratar de ponerlo donde creas que va**

**R. No entiendo este juego, ¿Por qué tendría que ponerle un dildo a Quinn?**

**F. Es un juego cuñada**

**L. Además es normal que las lesbianas tengan un dildo**

**Br. Si, Santy y yo tenemos muchos… Tina no me dejo tener los que tengo, tuvo que comprar uno nuevo**

**Ma. ¿Lo vas a hacer? Si no alguna de nosotras se lo pondrá**

**R. Yo lo hago** –camino siguiendo las instrucciones que los demás le daban, gritándole a los diferentes lados que tenía que moverse, hasta que se decidió por ponerlo. Cuando se destapo los ojos se dio cuenta que lo había puesto en el abdomen y que la imagen de Quinn estaba llena de besos -**¿Quién se los dio?** –todos reían pues todas las chicas lo habían hecho para molestar a la morena.

**F. ¿Y los strippers?**

**T. Yo pensaba traer, pero no sabía si traer hombres o mujeres**

**R. No, así está bien** –tomó asiento en su silla.

Las luces se apagaron y todos se quedaron en silencio, las primeras notas Man i feel like a woman de Shania Twain comenzaron a escucharse, las luces tenues estaban en el escenario ante la mirada atenta de todos que vieron salir a una chica vestida de policía que comenzaba a moverse sensualmente a ritmo de la música. Gritaron al ver de quien se trataba. Rachel estaba con la boca abierta al ver a su esposa con un entallado y sensual disfraz de policía acompañado por un cinturón, un gorro y unas esposas en la mano a las que le daba vuelta con el dedo. Quinn movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música mientras que con una mano se agrava el gorro y se movía de lado. Las chicas gritaban, Santana había ido a sentarse a lado de Brittany que ni cuenta se había dado pues su mirada estaba puesta en la rubia que estaba en medio del escenario, con una mano agarraba el sombrero y con la otra el cinturón mientras movía sus caderas, se fue moviendo hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales fue bajando lentamente de costado y al ritmo de la música hasta llegar frente a Rachel que seguía viéndola embobada. La rubia tomó el cinturón que estaba en sus caderas y empezó a bajar moviendo sus caderas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, fue acercándose a la morena a la vez que se fue bajando el cierre del traje de la parte delantera, agarró la mano de Rachel y la paso por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen mientras la morena se mordía el labio al sentir la piel de su mujer.

**Ma. ¡Mamacita¡** –gritó agitando unos billetes en la mano.

**G. ¡Ven y báilame aquí!** –también agitaba billetes en la mano.

Frannie se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a la rubia que seguía el ritmo de la canción, en el cinturón él puso un billete de un dólar y después regreso a su lugar.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para bailarle de espalda a la morena, Quinn tomó las manos de Rachel y las dirigió hacía sus piernas mientras se meneaba para después sentarse en sus piernas y mover su trasero sobre ella hasta finalizo la canción. Las luces volvieron a encenderse.

Rachel no podía quitarle la vista de encima, Quinn se acercó y la beso.

**F. Si no te sale bien lo de estudiar leyes, ya sabes a qué te puedes dedicar**

**Q. Tacaña** –le dijo a su hermana sacando el billete de su cinturón-** tú más** –veía a su esposa–** te baile a ti y no me diste ni un dólar**

**R. E… es… es qué no me lo esperaba** –tartamudeo.

**Q. Solo bromeo** –se levantó de sus piernas y acercó sus labios al odio- **¿Te gusto?** -susurró.

**R. Me encanto… podríamos ir a otro lugar**

**S. No, esta rubia es mía por esta noche** –decía agarrándola del brazo- **Que disfruten su noche** –se despedía con la mano desocupada

**Q. ¿Por qué una imagen mía tiene un pene en el estómago y está llena de besos? ¿Acaso abusaron de mi imagen?**

**F. Uyy ya quisieras, ya lárgate**

**Q. Es la segunda vez que me corren hoy**

**R. No te vayas**

**S. No seas envidiosa enano, tú tienes tu fiesta y a esta rubia la espera la suya**

**G. Quédate Quinn**

**Q. Te espero mañana en el altar mi amor** –dijo a la morena ignorando a Giselle.

**P. ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?** –dijo al ver a las chicas salir.

**S. Te dije que teníamos algo que hacer… estoy tan orgullosa de ti Quinn**

**E. Bailaste** –veía a la rubia.

**P. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?**

**S. Ay Puck… si hubieras visto, hasta yo me excite**

**P. No me hables Santana, estoy enojado contigo** –dijo subiéndose a la camioneta, los demás se subieron también.

Al llegar a la casa de Puck, el chico les abrió la puerta dejando ver luces de neon con muchas chicas bailando alrededor vestidas igual que las que habían estado en su auto, los chicos entraron y empezaron a bailar alrededor de las chicas, Quinn se quedó en la puerta anonadada, sus ojos se pusieron dorados.

**S. Tranquilízate** –la rubia se puso la mano en los ojos- **no le diré a tu esposa, pero no queremos que nadie te vea.**

Entraron a la casa en la cual en ciertos lugares había tubos, estaba lleno de botellas y mujeres hermosas.

**P. ¡Siéntanse en su casa!** –gritó.

**Q. ¿Cómo hicieron esto?** –le preguntó a la latina.

**S. Me insultas, lo hicimos Puck y yo** –se llevó la mano al pecho.

**-¿Quién es la novia?** –preguntó una mujer alta, bronceada, sus ojos color verde, cabello castaño claro, prominentes boobies, una pequeña cintura que hacía ver el abdomen plano y largas piernas.

**S. Es ella** –señalo con el pulgar a Quinn. La chica la tomó de la mano y se la llevo, la rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La chica sentó a la rubia en una silla y comenzó a bailarle, Quinn se dejaba llevar por donde la chica llevaba las manos. Volteo su cabeza y vio a Santana a quien también le bailaba otra de las chicas, la latina aprovechaba y manoseaba todo lo que podía.

**P. Relájate Quinn, nadie dirá nada** –le dijo mientras bailaba con dos de las chicas.

Volteo hacía el otro lado y vio a los chicos que estaban disfrutando cada uno de sus bailes, a excepción de Ethan que estaba platicando con una mientras bebía de su cerveza.

**-Mírame a mí** –le tomó la cara y la volteo hacia ella.

Quinn al ver a todos tan relajados hizo lo mismo, disfruto del baile. La rubia se levantó rápido cunado el baile termino pues no quería que otra se le acercará a bailarle.

**P. Tengo lo mejor de la noche** –sacó tres botellas de tequila.

**S. ¡¿Tequila Japones Puck?!**

**Sa. ¿Por qué trajiste eso?**

**P. Era lo más barato, ya me** **había gastado todo en las chicas además está certificado mira, tiene un holograma**

**S. Si en un idioma que no conocemos idiota**

**P. Yo le doy el primer trago si no me creen** –abrió la botella y le dio un gran trago- **¿Ves? No pasó nada**

**S. Qué más da** –agarró una botella y empezó a servirle a todos-** ¡Por la novia!**

Todos agarraron su vaso y bebieron incluida Quinn.

**Q. ¿Dónde estoy?** –dijo levantándose de la cama asustada y agarrándose la cabeza, vio que estaba desnuda y se tapó con la sabana.

**- Anoche no te importaba** –dijo viéndola al pie de la cama.

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


	66. Chapter 66

**Quedan 2 capítulos por que así fue como se tenía planeada esta historia, a algunas personas les dije que tal vez habría una segunda parte y pues aun es un proyecto.**

**...2**

**Q. ¿Qué hago aquí Rachel?** –se recargo en la cabecera de la cama, se agarró la cabeza pues no tenía ni idea de que había pasado.

**R. ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta?** –estaba con los brazos cruzados.

**Q. No lo sé, supongo** –seguía agarrándose la cabeza- **no recuerdo como llegue aquí**

**R. No lo sé, supongo que en ese auto amarillo que está arriba de las flores de mi papá**

**Q. ¿Qué? Pero si mi auto lo deje en mi casa** –se levantó de la cama tapándose el cuerpo con la sabana y se asomó por la ventana-** ¿Qué paso?**

**R. Pues al parecer la fiesta sí estuvo buena porque fui la única que no invitaron**

**Q. Pero solo estaban los chicos y Santana**

**R. ¿Te drogaste?**

**Q. ¿Qué? No** –veía la foto que estaba en la computadora de Rachel- **no recuerdo nada de eso** –era una foto donde estaba rodeada de las chicas en ropa interior-** te juro que no recuerdo eso**

**R. ¿Y esto?** –cambio de foto. Ahora veía una foto donde estaban Santana, Brittany, Tina, Giselle, Marissa, Lauren Y Quinn, tras ellas se veía a Ethan bailándole a Kurt y al frente Puck tirado en el piso ya sin mohicana.

**Q. No recuerdo que ellas hayan estado ahí, ni que eso haya sucedido** –estaba impactada viendo las fotos y caminando de un lado a otro tapándose con la sabana.

**R. Al menos terminaste en mi cama**

**Q. ¿Entonces lo hicimos?** –volteo a verla.

**R. Una de las mejores noches y nunca lo sabrás… ahora vete que tengo que comenzar a cambiarme** –empezó a empujarla fuera de la habitación- **porqué supongo que habrá boda ¿o también lo olvidaste?**

**Q. No, no… ya me voy también a cambiar** –decía ya fuera de la habitación de Rachel- **¿Me prestas algo de ropa?** –preguntó al ver que seguía cubierta solo con la sabana. Rachel ya había cerrado la puerta. La morena la abrió para entregarle el traje de policía-** Algo más Rachel**

**R. Así llegaste, así te vas** –le cerró la puerta, la rubia camino hacía el baño pero se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de su esposa abrirse-** y te bañas, a ver si así se te quita el lápiz labial que traes en el cuello** –Quinn se quedó en silencio y solo escucho el portazo.

Q.** ¡¿Dios que hice?!** –se metió al baño y se cambió rápido. Bajo despacio las escaleras pues no quería encontrarse con nadie, se fue caminando pero cuando iba abrir la puerta escucho que le gritaban.

**B. ¡Quinn!** –dijo la abuela saliendo de la cocina y tras ella los padres de Rachel.

**L. Oficial Fabray**

**Q. Berry** –se levantó un poco el sombrero.

**H. No me dejaste dormir Quinn, que le hagas eso a mi hija en mi casa** –Quinn estaba roja.

**B. Yo no escuche nada, no les hagas caso Quinn… Quédate a comer estamos preparando tofu** –A Quinn le llegó el olor, rápidamente palideció, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Los Berry solo escucharon a Quinn vomitando.

**L. Eso, termina de arruinar mi jardín**

**Q. Lo siento, lo arreglaré, lo prometo**

**H. Después, ahora ve a tú casa tienes que alistarte**

**Q. Si gracias, nos vemos más tarde** –se acercó al auto que efectivamente estaba arriba de las flores del papá de Rachel, se subió con dificultad y vio las llaves pegadas, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir-** ¡¿Qué demonios hice?! Espero no haber hecho algo que me vaya a arrepentir** –con una mano se agarró la cabeza-** tengo que tranquilizarme** –encendió la radio y empezó a escucharse a todo volumen, rápidamente le bajo.

**E. ¡Quinn!** -Se levantó del asiento trasero, la rubia al escucharlo freno de golpe.

**Q. ¡Me asustaste Ethan!** –Volteo hacía atrás- **¿Y tú camisa?**

**E. No sé, no sé qué paso anoche** –vio al asiento y tomó una sudadera- **aquí quedo mi sudadera y hay otra, ¿La quieres?** –preguntó ya poniéndose la suya.

**Q. Si, necesito taparme este estúpido disfraz** –el chico le paso la sudadera y mientras se la ponía, Ethan se cambiaba al asiento del copiloto.

**E. Me gusta esta canción Quinn**

**Q. Me duele la cabeza**

**E. Pronto se te pasará**

**Q. Lo que no sé me pasará será la duda de que paso anoche, ¿Recuerdas algo?**

**E. Después de ese tequila, nada** -la rubia volvía a acelerar- **se acabó la canción**

**Q. Cámbiale** –Ethan iba a cambiarle a la radio cuando la rubia la detuvo-** ¡Espera!**

_- ¡Noticias de último momento! En el centro de New York están llegando policías y el escuadrón anti bombas, como informe oficial lo manejan como un simulacro, han hecho una evacuación del lugar pero fuentes allegadas dicen que no es un simulacro si no una amenaza de bomba de un grupo terrorista…_

**Q. Es verdad Ethan, mi papá se fue por eso, ya estaban informados que esto sucedería mi tío me dijo**

**E. ¡Deberíamos de ir Quinn!**

**Q. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahí?... me caso en cuatro horas**

**E. ¿Cómo que qué? Vamos a ayudar… por algo tenemos poderes Quinn**

**Q. ¿Y cuál es el plan? Ni siquiera sé de qué edificio hablan**

**E. Pero yo sí, podemos desaparecer y llevar la bomba a algún lugar donde no haga daño a nadie… ¿o no quieres ayudar a tú papá? Será emocionante**

**Q. No Ethan, deja a los profesionales hacer su trabajo**

**E. ¿Cómo lo hicieron el 11 de septiembre?... deberíamos de ir, por algo tenemos los poderes, para hacer algo bueno**

**Q. No, yo no quiero que me vayan a ver, no quiero que me reconozcan**

**E. Nos ponemos la capucha** –se ponía el gorro de su sudadera-** ¿Entonces?**

**Q. Bueno** –respondió no muy segura, detuvo el auto y se puso la capucha- **hagámoslo**

Ethan le ofreció la mano y Quinn aun insegura la tomó, enseguida aparecieron en el edificio vacío pues ya a todas las personas las habían evacuado, caminaron despacio y asomándose para que ningún policía los fuera a ver, al llegar a una puerta había un policía al cual Ethan golpeo.

**Q. ¿Qué estás haciendo?** –hablo en voz baja.

**E. No se va a morir, solo quedará inconsciente por unos minutos** –dijo también en voz baja y siguió el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación había un hombre del escuadrón anti bombas, estaba vestido de azul, parado frente a un objeto, cuando entraron el hombre volteo.

**-No pueden estar aquí** –les gritó-** váyanse** –Ethan se le acercó y también lo golpeo.

**Q. ¡Ethan!** –lo reprendió.

**E. Rápido vamos a llevarnos la bomba…** -se acercó a donde antes estaba el hombre-** ¡oh, oh!**

**Q. ¡¿Qué?!** –volteo rápido a ver al chico.

**E. No podemos llevárnosla Quinn… hay unos cables hacía abajo que impiden moverla**

**Q. El único hombre que podía desactivarla está ahí tirado** –veía al hombre en el piso-** avisémosle a la policía, nos meteremos en problemas pero tenemos que avisarles, no podemos dejar que explote**

**E. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, En las películas siempre es el cable rojo…** –tomó unas pinzas y se acercó más para cortar el cable.

**Q. ¡No Ethan!** –empezó a escucharse el reloj sonar que traía la bomba, donde el tiempo se reducía rápidamente.

**E. ¡Oh, Oh.! No era el rojo** –volteo a ver a Quinn.

**Q. No podemos dejar que explote** –Lo agarró con la mano izquierda y lo aventó mientras que con la derecha empezó a aventarle fuego a la bomba la cual exploto en segundos después. La rubia cayó al piso y vio como todo comenzó a llenarse de fuego, sus oídos estaban tapados por el gran ruido que había provocado el estallido, cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía.

**- ¿Estas bien?** –medio escuchaba, abrió los ojos pero trato de enfocar pues seguía aturdida.

**Q. Si, ¿Estas bien Ethan?**

**- Ah…** -la rubia al enfocar bien vio que era otra persona, se levantó rápido. Era un hombre mayor con un traje.

**Q. Perdón creí que era otra persona… ¿En dónde estoy?**

**- En New York** –se alejó- **es mejor que salgas antes que algún guardia te vea**

Quinn camino hacia la salida del edificio, no era al lugar donde había llegado con Ethan, vio que todas las personas se le quedaban viendo, se vio en el vidrio del edificio seguía con el disfraz de policías del cual solo se veía parte de la falda pues la sudadera cubría la mayor parte, la capucha ya la traía abajo y su cara y su cabello estaban llenos de polvo y ceniza, además de estar descalza.

**-¡Hey! No puedes estar aquí… vete o llamaré a la policía** –le dijo un guardia desde la puerta.

**Q. No será necesario, ya me voy** –metió las manos a la bolsas de la sudadera y comenzó a caminar- **¿Dónde estará Ethan?** – se dijo a si misma- **Rachel me va a matar…** -vio el edificio donde se había casado con la morena- **si estoy aquí quiere decir que no debe estar lejos el departamento** –camino en la dirección donde estaba el departamento ante la atenta mirada de la gente que caminaba por ahí.

Después de caminar por una hora llegó a los departamentos esperaba encontrarse con Matt pero se encontró con un joven totalmente diferente.

**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?** –preguntó descortésmente.

**Q. Si, esta Matt**

**- Matt ¿qué?**

**Q. No sé su apellido, él trabaja aquí**

**- Aquí no trabaja ningún Matt**

**Q. No puede ser, hace menos de dos meses aquí estaba**

**-Yo llevo trabajando aquí tres años y no he conocido a ningún Matt**

**Q. Bueno, quiero entrar a mi departamento es el cien, soy Quinn Fabray**

**-Muy graciosa, los dueños de ese departamento no se apellidan así**

**Q. Rachel Berry**

**-Mejor vete antes de que llame a la policía**

**Q. ¿Qué? No puede ser**

**-Te lo advierto, te doy tiempo para que te vayas** –dijo agarrando el teléfono.

Quinn estaba desconcertada, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, no sabía que pasaba, sabía que había pasado algo pero no sabía que era. No sabía dónde estaba Ethan, solo pensaba en Rachel y lo decepcionada que estaría por no haberse presentado a la boda. Después de caminar por un largo rato se dejó caer derrotada en una pared, se agarraba la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de desesperación. Duro ahí sentada hasta que había más obscuridad que luz, sintió que le aventaron algo, cuando subió la cabeza vio que tenía un billete de diez dólares y unas monedas. Sé levantó, en alguna otra circunstancias le hubiera gritado a ese hombre pero en ese momento lo agradecía pues su estómago le pedía comida. Volvió a caminar y entro a una cafetería donde la veía despectivamente, ordeno algo del menú que pudiera pagar y una botella de agua. Mientras esperaba su comida veía las opciones que podía tener, guardaría unas monedas para llamar por teléfono a su esposa para que pudiera ir por ella y después iría a casa de su padre. Al servirle la comida la devoro, pagó y salió con las monedas para llamar por teléfono. Al acercarse al más próximo algo llamo su atención, Rachel se subía a un auto.

**Q. ¿Qué hace aquí?** –vio como el auto comenzó a alejarse y reacciono, empezó a correr tras él, no podía alcanzarlo pero si podía estar al nivel para no perderlo de vista. Esquivaba cosas, personas y autos para no perder el auto de Rachel, cuando pensó que lo había perdido vio cómo se detenía en unos departamentos. Lentamente se acercó y espero hasta ver cuál era la luz del apartamento que se encendía, cuando vio que ventana fue la que se encendió empezó a subir por las escaleras de emergencias.

Al llegar al departamento, abrió la ventana de una de las habitaciones y entro. Se percató que era la habitación de una niña pequeña. La cual estaba dormida en una camita.

**Q. ¿Qué estás haciendo Quinn?** –Susurró para sí misma-** me meteré en problemas** –cuando iba a salir escucho la voz de Rachel que entraba por la puerta entre abierta que hablaba con alguien más, se detuvo para escuchar.

**R. ¿Otra vez el turno de noche?** –se escuchaba que reclamaba.

**-Tienes que entender, la próxima semana pediré que sea en la mañana, no me gusta dejarlas solas**

**R. Bueno, pero no llegues tarde** –se escucha más calmada- **necesitas pasar más tiempo con nosotras**

**- No te enojes Rach, te amo** –la rubia al escuchar eso cambiaron sus ojos.

**R. También yo, cuídate**

**-También ustedes, cierra la puerta bien**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	67. Chapter 67

...1

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse espero unos segundos para salir de la habitación, Rachel estaba de espaldas poniéndole el cerrojo a la puerta.

**Q. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué te decía te amo?** –Rachel al escuchar la voz se quedó paralizada, lentamente se fue dando la vuelta y se desmayó al verla. Quinn corrió hasta ella antes de que cayera al piso- **Rachel, Rachel** –cuando la morena abrió los ojos la vio y se hizo hacía atrás para alejarse de ella- **¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma**

**R. Eso eres** –estaba pálida.

**Q. No, soy Quin…** -no termino pues la mano de Rachel se estrelló en su mejilla. Mientras la rubia se agarraba la cara la morena se levantó.

**R. ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí después de tanto tiempo como si nada hubiese pasado?** –gritaba apuntándola con el dedo.

**Q. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, han pasado unas horas… no te enojes conmigo**

**R. Eres increíble Quinn** –decía sarcástica, la morena empezó a maldecir mientras caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo las manos.

La rubia se le quedo viendo a la morena, vio que ya no tenía esa cara tan juvenil, se veía diferente, su vestimenta era diferente, de una persona adulta, su cabello era diferente también, traía otro corte de cabello. Empezó a ver alrededor, era un apartamento pequeño, en la sala había fotos de Rachel con un hombre castaño que ella no conocía. Seguía sin saber que pasaba.

**R. Seis años Quinn, seis años han pasado y hace mucho tiempo que deje de esperarte, no puedes presentarte así como así Quinn**

-**Me hablabas mami** –preguntó la voz de la pequeña que se asomaba por la puerta. Quinn se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso, se encontraba de espaldas a la habitación de la niña.

**R. No mi amor, acuéstate, ahora voy** –le sonrió.

-**Bueno**

**R. Cierra la puerta amor** -Quinn solo escucho la puerta cerrarse.

**Q. ¡¿Tienes una hija?!** –sus ojos se le pusieron dorados y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

**R. No grites** –le reclamo, su voz estaba más calmada-** creí que eras más observadora, debiste prestar más atención** –Quinn se quedó callada pensando. Se acercó a una de las fotos donde estaba la pequeña niña rubia, la agarró y se le quedo viendo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad- **tiene tus ojos…. Y se parece tanto a ti** –la rubia seguía viendo la foto, no podía creer lo que la morena le insinuaba- **no sé cómo tu padre no pudo verlo, dos meses después de que desapareciste me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, tú padre sin ninguna contemplación nos dio la espalda… pensó que te había engañado… no sé cómo no pudimos verlo en ese momento Quinn, tus nauseas, mi aumento de peso y mi cambio de humor… cuando me hice la prueba creí que era imposible, pero contigo nada lo es… aun me culpo por haber bebido un vaso de cerveza el día de mi despedida y parece que….**

**Q. Déjame verla Rachel** –rodaban lagrimas por sus mejillas, seguía viendo la imagen de la niña.

**R. ¿Para qué? Nada va a cambiar**

**Q. Por favor, te lo suplico** –ahora volteo a ver a la morena quien se le quedo mirando por un momento.

**R. Límpiate las lágrimas** –camino hasta la puerta y desapareció en la habitación. La rubia se limpió los ojos con la manga de la sudadera y se medio acomodo el cabello, dejo el cuadro boca abajo. Rachel salió primero de la habitación, traía de la mano a la pequeña de cinco años con su pijama rosa con estrellas doradas, su cabello era rubio y llegaba debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel blanca. Quinn al verla le volvieron a cambiar los ojos, se acercó a ella y se agacho para estar a su altura- **Saluda a mi amiga Quinn, Grace** –la rubia abrazó a la niña y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

**-Yo también me llamo Quinn**- decía emocionada- **Grace Quinn Fabray Berry**

**Q. Qué bonito nombre tienes-** la abrazaba más fuerte.

-** ¿Por qué tus ojos son raros? ¿Y por qué lloras?** –le agarraba la cara con las manitas.

**Q. Tú mamá dijo que eras bonita, pero no pensé que tanto**

**-Tú también** –empezó a agarrarle el cabello- **pero estas un poco sucia** –la morena veía la escena conmovida, trataba de aguantar las lágrimas para que no la viera Quinn.

**R. Quinn…** -las dos rubias voltearon- **despídete, tienes que regresar a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela**

**Q. ¿Me dejas darte un beso?** –la pequeña rubia estaba tímida y volteo a ver a su mamá quien asintió.

**-Si** –la rubia la apretó más a su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la niña la agarraba del cuello, Quinn seguía abrazando a su hija Rachel le dio el tiempo necesario para que se despidiera y la tomo de la mano- **adiós Quinn.**

**Q. Que descanses Quinn** –dijo con la voz entrecortada. Nuevamente Rachel y la niña desaparecieron en la habitación. Quinn se sentó en el sillón, se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar dejando escuchar su llanto. Al salir la morena la vio y contuvo las ganas de consolarla, eso podría empeorar las cosas- **¿Por qué hice eso Rachel? Nunca debí haber seguido a Ethan… esto es una pesadilla**

**R. Baja la voz… ven conmigo** –camino a la otra habitación.

**Q. No Rachel, lo mejor será que me vaya**

**R. ¿A dónde irás a esta hora? Ven** –Quinn sabía que tenía razón, si habían pasado esos años no sabía si su papá y su hermana seguían viviendo donde mismo. Al entrar a la habitación la rubia se sentó en la cama y nuevamente se puso las manos en la cara.

**Q. Tenía que hallar una forma de arruinarlo, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y las cosas buenas no me pasan a mí** –Rachel se sentó a su lado.

**R. El destino sabía que nos íbamos a separar… la última noche que pasamos juntas tú llegaste por la madrugada con esa hermosa sonrisa que te caracteriza, te quejabas de esas mujeres que querían besarte, "¿Por qué querían besarte? Si tú me pertenecías", me dijiste** –suspiro- **esa noche no me importo que nos escucharan, no tenías ninguna inhibición me decías cuanto me amabas y cuán importante era para ti… fue una de las mejore noches de mi vida**

**Q. Aún te pertenezco** –volteo a verla.

**R. Ya no… ahora estoy casada**

**Q. Si, conmigo**

**R. Eso termino cuando desapareciste… todos te dieron por muerta, Ethan regreso días después contando esa historia de cómo la bomba había explotado y tú junto con ella** –Rachel seguía llorando- **nunca encontraron tu cuerpo ni ningún indicio de que hayas perecido… nunca perdí la esperanza hasta que pasaron años y años asomándome por la ventana con la ilusión de verte llegar y que me dijeras que todo fue un mal sueño… pero nunca sucedió… conocí a este gran hombre hace dos años que nos ama a mi hija y a mi**

**Q. Yo no sé lo que paso Rachel, la bomba explotó y yo estoy aquí… para mi han pasado unas horas** –se levantó y se bajó el cierre de la sudadera- **mírame** –le enseñaba el traje de policía- **así es como salí de tú casa hace unas horas**

**R. Te creo, pero eso ya no importa…** –su cara reflejaba la tristeza- **deberías tomar un baño** –se levantó de la cama- **te dejaré algo de ropa** –buscaba en el closet. Quinn lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí pero también quería estar cerca de ella- **es esa puerta** –señalo una puerta blanca, le entregó algo de ropa y salió de la habitación.

La rubia tomó un baño en el cual siguió llorando, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, se culpaba por haber seguido a Ethan,si no hubiera ido tuviera a su esposa y una hermosa hija. Al terminar de bañarse salió a la habitación pero la morena no estaba ahí. Salió de la habitación y vio a Rachel sentada en la mesa, frente a ella había un plato servido con comida, Quinn capto y se sentó. Rachel estaba en silencio viendo a la rubia comiendo, se percató que aun traía la sudadera con la que había llegado. Quinn sentía la mirada de la morena pero no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

**Q. ¿Lo amas?** –levantó la vista.

**R. Si** –la rubia se levantó de la silla.

**Q. Me voy** –camino hacia la puerta, la morena se levantó tras ella.

**R. No digas tonterías, ¿A dónde irás?** –la rubia se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Rachel.

**Q. ¿Quieres que me quede? Y en la mañana que llegue tú esposo ¿qué?** –la morena se quedó en silencio-** lo imagine** –dio un paso más para acercarse a Rachel, le tomó la cara con sus manos y la beso-** seis años no son nada cuando se tiene amor eterno** -dio media vuelta dejando a la morena estática, abrió la puerta y salió.

Caminaba por las mojadas calles de New York sin rumbo, el cielo relampagueaba pues se había soltado una gran tormenta, la imagen de su hija vagaba por su mente, las lágrimas no paraban de salir mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Aún no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando ya que hace unas horas todo estaba bien.

-**¿Te llevo?** –estaba tan concentrada que no escucho al auto que se acercó a ella, volteó y sonrió.

**Q. ¿Ethan?** -el chico tenía una sonrisa enorme.

**E. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Vamos Sube!** –la rubia subió al auto, Ethan se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

**Q. Deja de verme tanto** –también veía al chico pues también estaba cambiado, estaba más delgado y su cara la cubría una prominente barba.

**E. Perdón, es que aún no puedo creer que seas tú, no podía creerlo cuando Rach…** -se quedó callado.

**Q. Me imagine que ella te pidió que vinieras por mí**

**E. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? ¿Qué vayamos por una hamburguesa?**

**Q. Lo único que quiero es ir a casa** –volteo a la ventana.

**E. Quisiera ayudarte pero el único lugar a donde te puedo llevar en este momento es a mi casa** –la rubia solo suspiro y siguió viendo por la ventana.

Al llegar a casa de Ethan los dos bajaron en silencio así como había sido el viaje. Quinn se sentó en el sofá y se agarró la cabeza sus pensamientos la abrumaban.

**E. Iré a pedir que te alisten una habitación** –Quinn no respondió.

La rubia metió la mano a la bolsa de la sudadera y saco la foto donde aparecían Rachel y la pequeña Quinn, no había podido evitar tomarla.

**E. Se parece mucho a ti** –Quinn volteo a verlo, vio que el chico tenía un bastón y cojeaba de la pierna derecha.

**Q. ¿Qué te paso?** –se levantó del sofá.

**E. Cuando explotó la bomba un pedazo de metal se incrusto en mi pierna… me lastimo los nervios**

**Q. ¿Qué paso después Ethan?**

**E. Exploto la bomba Quinn, quede inconsciente… cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital esposado. Pedí hablar con tu padre, pensé que él podría ayudarme… le conté lo que sucedió y él solo me culpaba porque tú habías desaparecido, pase muchos interrogatorios, me dejaron ir y fui a buscar a Rachel… estaba destrozada Quinn** –al escuchar eso la rubia comenzó a llorar de nuevo, imaginaba el dolor de su esposa- **en ese momento Rachel, tú mamá, tu hermana, todos estaban molestos conmigo y yo no podía culparlos… debía haber sido yo quien tomará tu lugar**

**Q. Quisiera ayudarte con tú pierna** –encendió la mano- no sé si funcione

**E. No funcionará Quinn… mi poder se fue ese día** –la rubia lo miraba sorprendido- **he estado buscándote todos estos años Quinn, he estado muy cerca de Rachel y tú hija para que ellas estén bien**

**Q. Es hermosa Ethan**

**E. Claro, es tu hija… perdóname por haberte llevado ese día, todo es mi culpa**

**Q. No te culpes, no sabías que pasaría esto… Me siento tan impotente, no sé cómo arreglar todo esto**

**E. Quiza podríamos hacer algo… ven conmigo** –caminaron hasta una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa.

**Q. ¿Qué es todo esto?** –la habitación tenía varías computadoras, máquinas y artefactos que la rubia no conocía.

**E. Si hubieras muerto hubieran encontrado algún indicio, después pensé que te hubieras ido a otro lado pero se que hubieras regresado, pensé tantas cosas hasta que hubieras abierto algún portal para viajar por el tiempo… contrate personas para que me ayudarán con eso pero todos pensaban que estaba mal de la cabeza, que eso no era posible. Pero personas como tú y yo sabemos que nada es imposible**

**Q. ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?**

**E. Claro, somos amigos. La mayoría de las personas se acercaban a mí por mi dinero o mi físico, a ti no te importaba eso, me abriste la puerta de tu casa, compartiste a tus amigos y a tú familia… en el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos compartí más contigo que lo que lo he hecho con mi familia**

**Q. Gracias por hacer todo esto Ethan… me hubiera encantado tener un hermano como tú…. ¿Crees que podamos arreglar esto?**

**E. Yo espero que sí, tengo a alguien trabajando en eso, es un ingeniero y es un genio, más que todas esas personas que intente contratar**

**Q. ¿Entonces que esperamos? Necesito regresar, necesito estar ahí para Rachel y mi hija**

**E. Mañana comenzaremos Quinn**

La mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, al entrar a la habitación donde habían estado la noche anterior estaban Ethan y otro hombre, un chico delgado, blanco, usaba lentes y estaba peinado hacia un lado.

**E. Quinn te presento a Adam**

**A. ¡Si existes!** –la rubia solo sonrió.

**Q. Estoy lista**

**A. Bueno lo primero que haremos será identificar como era la bomba, tú me tendrás que decir ya que tus recuerdos son más recientes… te enseñaré varías imágenes y me dices cual es –comenzó a teclear en la computadora y varias imágenes llenaron la pantalla- ¿Reconoces alguna?**

**Q. Esa se parece un poco pero tenía unos tubos arriba con algún líquido**

**A. ¿Qué tal está?** –preguntó después de volver a teclear.

**Q. Si, solo que el líquido era de color azul**

**A. Ahh creo que ya se cual es… ¿será esta?**

**Q. Si esa es, exactamente**

**A. Muy bien, haremos algunas pruebas para ver si funciona** –se levantó de la silla.

**Q. Solo para saber, ¿Cómo podríamos haberla desactivado? Por qué pues no la pudimos mover**

**A. Esta información muy poco gente la sabe, pero yo la sé porque soy un genio. Trataré de decirlo con palabras simples. Tienes que quitarle la tapa y hay un tubo que une los otros dos y entre el hay un pequeño cable, ese hay que cortarlo para evitar que se mezclen y después cortar el rojo, siempre es el rojo**

**E. ¿Ves? Te dije que era el rojo** –la rubia solo volteo a verlo.

**A. Voy a necesitar hacer unas pruebas para recrearla y necesito que hagas unas pruebas en el panel de allá, trata de subir el nivel de calor tal y como lo hiciste –Quinn volteo a ver a Ethan, estaba sorprendida que ese hombre supiera de su poder.**

**Q. Nos disculpas necesito hablar con Ethan.**- lo jalo del brazo.-**No puedes estar contando de nuestros poderes a cualquiera** –susurro.

**E. ¿No quieres saber el origen de nuestros poderes?,¿Por qué los obtuvimos nosotros?**

**Q. No me interesa saber eso.**

**E. Si no fuera por el fuego ni siquiera te hubieras casado con Rachel.**- Quinn cambio su semblante el chico al notarlo se disculpó.- **Lo siento, no quise decir eso.**

**Q. No…está bien.**

**E. No te preocupes por él, le pago demasiado dinero para que sea confiable. Ademas aquí entre tú y yo, creo que nuestros poderes es magia.**

**Q. No creo que sea magia Ethan, aun siento mi piel quemarse como la primera vez que emano el fuego en mi mano…**-Ethan se quedó pensativo.

Estuvieron un rato midiendo la temperatura del fuego, Adam construía varios prototipos de bombas sin tanto poder expansivo. Comenzaron a realizar las pruebas, Quinn estaba dentro de un cuarto de cristal para no dañar a ninguno de los dos chicos, una y otra vez hicieron estallar la bomba pero nada funciono, Entre las pruebas Ethan recibió una llamada y salió de la habitación, realizaron unas pruebas más sin ningún éxito Adam le pidió que saliera.

**Q. ¿Dónde está Ethan?** –preguntó saliendo de la habitación de cristal.

**A. Recibió una llamada de negocios y tuvo que irse**

**Q. Que mala suerte que no haya funcionado** –veía la computadora.

**A. En realidad si funciono la cuarta vez** –antes de que pudiera reaccionar Quinn, sintió un piquete y comenzó a ver todo borroso hasta que todo se puso negro.

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos vio el bosque, no era el mismo que solía ver, estaba en ruinas, lo que solía ser arboles estaban caídos y lo que solía ser el pasto estaba de color negro, el aire olía a humo, levantó las manos y vio como empezaban a convertirse en cenizas que el viento se llevaba.

Abrió los ojos e intento moverse pero algo se lo impedía, sus muñecas tenían unas pulseras gruesas de metal al igual que sus pies.

**A. Hasta que despertaste** –dijo moviéndole a una máquina.

**Q. Quítame esto** –sus ojos estaban dorados.

**A. Aún no Quinn** –La rubia encendió su mano- **no lo intentes, ese metal no lo podrás derretir, yo lo cree… soy un genio ¿no?** –sonreía presuntuosamente.

**Q. Cuando llegue E…** -la rubia no termino de hablar pues sintió un corte en el brazo izquierdo haciéndola gritar. Adam con un láser cortó su piel y tomó un pedazo con unas pinzas, la rubia veía la herida asustada.

**A. Prueba número uno** –ponía el pedazo de piel en un escáner y la pantalla de la computadora empezaba a moverse-** Ethan me contó todo acerca de tu poder y del que él tenía, una parte de mi dudaba que todo esto fuera cierto pero me preparé de todas maneras** –veía la los resultados- **que interesante** –volteo a ver a la rubia quien estaba callada, un genio loco era lo último que le faltaba- **prueba numero dos** –se acercó a la rubia nuevamente y ahora con una jeringa le saco sangre

**Q. ¿Por qué haces esto? Cuando llegué Ethan…**

**A. ¿Sabes cuánto pagarían por esta información? Además seré famoso** –regresaba a la computadora y en el escáner puso la muestra de sangre de Quinn-** y además Ethan no volverá, desde anoche que me llamo tuve que pensar rápido en un plan, claro no fue difícil soy un genio**

Quinn se dio cuenta que tenía que salir, si había una posibilidad de regresar iba a luchar. Intento hacer fuerza y con el fuego pero no tuvo ningún resultado, echo su cabeza hacía atrás cuando escucho un golpe y sus agarres se abrieron. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Ethan pegándole con el bastón a Adam quien ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

**E. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo?** –camino hacía la rubia.

**Q. Estoy bien**

**E. Perdóname, te hice pasar todo esto para nada**

**Q. No fue por nada, él dijo que la cuarta vez funciono, pero no sé cómo** –le movía a la computadora.

**E. Déjame, yo lo he visto moverle a esta máquina muchas veces, entra** –comenzaba a moverle a la computadora, la rubia corrió hasta la habitación de cristal. Quinn se preparaba cuando volteo y vio a Adam apuñalando a Ethan con una navaja.

**Q. ¡Ethan!** –le pegaba al cristal pues la puerta seguía cerrada, el chico trataba de defenderse tirando de nuevo a Adam- **¡abre la puerta!**

**E. Ya no puedes ayudarme aquí… haz lo tuyo** –presiono un botón y la bomba comenzó la cuenta regresiva, la rubia comenzó a hacer que emanara su fuego hasta que exploto-** rápido Quinn va a explotar** –la rubia volteo a verlo e hizo lo que Adam le había dicho para desactivarla ante la sorprendida mirada del chico- **¿Cómo supiste?**

**Q. Siempre es el rojo** –corrió a abrazarlo y así desaparecieron.

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


End file.
